YuGiOh! 5D's Power Of the Six Elements
by thetrueazure
Summary: Apollyon the dark dragon has awakened from his long slumber and wants to rule both the human and spirit world, only the six elemental dragons can stop him but they can't do it alone. OCXOC. OC's closed
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1 Role Sheet**

**Thetrueazure: Hey guys what's up. I'm here with a new Fanfic it's called "YuGiOh! 5D's Power of the Six Elements"**

**Kazuma: This is an OC story but the original characters will be in there in case you are wondering.**

**Thetrueazure: Your character must have the following:**

**Name:  
Age:  
Deck: (If it's an OC deck PM me the info)  
Description:  
What attribute they like to use: (It can be more than one.)  
Dueling Style:  
Personality:  
Background:  
**

**And lastly Roles!**

**Main Rival  
Best Friend  
Love Interest # 1  
Love Interest # 2  
****Apollyon****'s Familiar**

**Here are the OC synchros; I will give one card to an OC that corresponds to the attribute they use.**

**Apollo-The Dragon of the Flames**

**LV8 Fire 2800/2200**

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non Tuner**

**Once per turn send one card from your hand to the graveyard to inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.**

**Leviathan-The Dragon of the Water**

**LV8 Water 2600/2400**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non Tuner**

**When this card is special summoned you can select 1 monster on the field. Gain life points equal to the selected card's level X 200.**

**KazeRyu-The Dragon of the Storms**

**LV8 Wind 2700/2100**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non Tuner**

**When this card is special summoned all spell and trap cards are destroyed and the controller of the destroyed cards takes 300 points of damage per card.**

**Golem-The Dragon of the Earth**

**LV8 Earth 2800/3000**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non Tuner**

**When this card is in defense position your opponent can only attack this card. Once per turn you can inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent.**

**Belial-The Dragon of the Shadows**

**LV8 Dark 2900/2800**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non Tuner**

**You can discard any number of cards form your hand to the graveyard. This card gains 400 ATK X the number of cards discarded.**

**Raikou-The Dragon of the Heavens**

**LV8 Light 3000/2400**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non Tuner**

**When this card battles you can discard 1 Monster card from your hand to the graveyard. This card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the discarded monster.**

**Apollyon**** -The Dragon of Darkness**

**LV9 Dark 3300/2900**

**1 Dark Tuner + 1 or more non Fiend type tuner**

**When this card is synchro summoned you can pay halve of your life points to have this card gain ATK equal to the amount of life points paid.**

**Here is the main character**

**Name: Ritsu Himuro  
Age: 18  
Deck: Uses mostly Dragon-Types  
Description: Jet black shoulder hair, Azure blue eyes with the right one being covered by his bangs, wears a black T-shirt with a white jacket over it, wears a blue jeans, Black converses, and has a necklace with a phoenix on it.**

**Attribute: Uses both LIGHT and DARK**

**Ritsu's dueling style is adapting to a situation he is given and finding new strategies to bring out his ace's to decimate his opponent.**

**Personality: Ritsu is calm around others, not very sociable but friendly towards others, when it comes to dueling Ritsu believes there is another force with him while he duels but he is very focused while dueling.**

**Backstory: Ritsu is just your average 18 year old teen except he has the ability to see duel spirits and communicate with them. He meets Raikou and is told that both the spirit world and the human world are in danger. He tells Ritsu that they need to find the Six Elemental Dragons to stop the Dragon of Darkness from ruling both worlds.**

**Ace card: Raikou-The Dragon of the Heavens**


	2. Prologue

**Thetrueazure: Hey guys! Here with the actual first chapter.**

**Ritsu: Why are you so excited about this it's nothing special?**

**Thetrueazure: Says the person who woke me up every hour asking me if it's done yet.**

**Kazuma: Oh! He's got you on that one Ritsu.**

**Ritsu: Grr! Fine! I'll do the disclaimer. *Ahem* Thetrueazure does not own Yugioh 5D's only the cards he makes.**

**Ch.1 Prologue**

_In the Duel Monsters spirit world_

There was a beautiful field of flowers where all the duel spirits roamed around having fun. What they didn't know that far off from the fields there was a cave that held a powerful dark dragon. The dragons name was Apollyon.

"Fire, Water, Wind" said Apollyon in the shadows of the cave he couldn't exit it because there was a powerful barrier keeping him from leaving "Earth, Darkness, Light. These six elements are the reason I was sealed away from both worlds this prison, where not even light nor sound can reach me and now the time has come for me to rule both the human and spirit world."

Apollyon fired a dark fireball at the barrier destroying it with little effort and went on a rampage his scales and wings were jet black, he attacked anything and everything that posed a threat to him but over in another dimension there were six dragons each of different attribute.

"Apollyon escaped!" said the fire dragon "How was he able to? That barrier we put up could withstand even the gods!"

"Calm down Apollo." Said the light dragon as he opened up a portal to the human world

"Raikou what are you planning?" Asked the water dragon

"I thought it was obvious Leviathan, Apollyon's too powerful for us to even battle head on."

"I see what you mean. We all go to the human world and find a human master to help us."

"Exactly. Now shall we."

All six dragons entered the portal to the human world but Apollyon saw them leave and went in after them in a separate portal

"This battle will not be the same as it was last time Elemental Dragons!"

A bright flash of light engulfed everything and when that happened there was a loud thud as if someone hit the floor.

"Ow." Said the boy as he was rubbing his head "It's that same dream again, man this is seriously getting old!"

"_Ritsu are you ok?_" asked a duel spirit the spirit looked like a miniature version of the Dark Magician "_That looked like it hurt?_"

"Thanks Miracle Flipper it did."

A few minutes later.

"Man that was the fifth time this week I had that dream." Said Ritsu as he was getting ready when he was finished he wore a black shirt with a white jacket over it, wore blue jeans, and a necklace with a phoenix on it. "So how do I look?"

"_You still look like an idiot._" Said Miracle Flipper when Ritsu took a swing at him but missed "_Hey I'm only stating the obvious. No need to get upset."_

"You're lucky I don't trade you." Ritsu looked in the mirror to check something but when he looked in it he noticed his eyes looked like red dragon eyes he thought he was half asleep so he rubbed his eyes and looked again and saw that his eyes were back to normal "Wow that was weird…well ok let's go Flipper."

"_Kay!_"

Ritsu went to his duel runner it look like Crow Hogan's runner minus the wings and it was crimson red with dark blue accents on it. Ritsu rode into town still thinking about the dream he had, it was like the dream was trying to tell him something or trying to warn him.

"_Ritsu look at that!_" Miracle Flipper pointed at the TV in the display window at a store it was an advertisement for a tournament coming up, the Dragon Cup. "_You should definitely enter it._"

"Sorry Flipper but they select sixteen duelists at random so my chances of getting in are slim to none._"_

"_Aww! But there's always a chance, you never know._"

"True but let's not worry about it ok_."_

"_Kay!_"

Ritsu was walking around but something caught his eye while walking, he went to where it was and saw a synchro card.

"Raikou-The Dragon of The Heavens huh."

"_I found you!" _A voice boomed out of the card causing Ritsu to fall down in shock wondering what just happened

"R-Raikou?"

"_Yes human that is my name. I apologize if I frightened you" _Raikou went in front of Ritsu, the dragon had angel wings, his scales were white with gold accents on it, his eyes were crimson red. He looked at Ritsu examining him "_Are you ok?_"

"I'm fine, just sent me through a loop that's all" Ritsu got up and dusted himself off he turned around and saw Miracle Flipper on top of Raikou's head. "Flipper you know Raikou?"

"_Of course I do! He's the Guardian of Light._"

"Wait a minute, Raikou! Just like in my dream!"

"_I see. So you know what's going on right?"_

"Do you even have to ask? I've had this dream five days in a row. I know the story inside and out."

"_Then you must know that you have find the other five people who carry an elemental dragon_."

"That I did not know. Anyways I'll help you Raikou, I owe it to Flipper to protect his and my home from Apollyon." Ritsu put Raikou in his deck when they were about to leave Ritsu stopped "One question, how am I suppose to know if someone has one of the Elemental dragons?"

"_Your eyes."_

"My eyes? That's right, my eyes became dragon eyes not too long ago."

"_But be careful Ritsu you don't know how strong Apollyon is."_

"Don't worry about me Raikou. I'll be just fine."

"_I hope because if we fail it spells doom for both the spirit and human world."_

Ritsu, Raikou, and Miracle Flipper went back to Ritsu's house to get some well needed rest for tomorrow because tomorrow they will be starting their search for the other five elemental dragons.

**Ch.1 End**

**Thetrueazure: Ok this is a short chapter I know but this is just a Prologue**

**Ritsu: Yes. We'll start the first duel next chapter**

**Kazuma: Aside from that we need just two more OC'S there's just little rule they have to be either Water or Earth. Come on Leviathan and Golem are lonely.**

**Leviathan&Golem: That's right!**

**Ritsu: Let's see what'll happen next chapter**

**I have to face these dark night cards and my first elemental dragon **

**Next Chapter: Belial.**


	3. Belial

**Thetrueazure: Hey guys here with the second chapter of this story.**

**Ritsu: We actually get to go search for an elemental dragon.**

**Thetrueazure: Yes, now do the disclaimer.**

**Ritsu: *Sigh* Thetrueazure does not own YuGiOh 5d's, only Ritsu and the cards he makes**

**(Azure) if you see this icon that means that card is made by yours truly  
(Agion) if you see this icon that means that some cards were made by Agion  
Enjoy Ch.2!**

**Ch.2 Belial**

It had been a few days since Ritsu found Raikou and was told to find the other five elemental dragons and their respective masters so that they can defeat the dark dragon Apollyon and save both the human and the spirit world from total annihilation.

_Over at New Domino City Duel Park_

There were six sets of duel fields all adjacent to one another with people dueling in some of them, Ritsu was sitting down on one of the benches shuffling through his deck looking at all of his cards until he came upon Raikou.

"_Ritsu what are you thinking about?" _ Raikou asked as he was floating above Ritsu as he was deep in thought "_Ritsu!"_

"Huh! Oh sorry Raikou I was just thinking about this whole thing about the elemental dragons, and Apollyon." Ritsu put his deck back into his deck holder and got up to leave, until he was stopped by someone.

"Hey" Ritsu turned to see where the voice came from he saw a young man the man had snow white hair that covered his ears, had brown eyes; he wore a grey T-shirt with a crimson jacket over it with a hat to match it, he also wore black jeans and had a necklace with a sword on it.

"Hello. Can I help you with something?"

"I have a question. Do you have Raikou?"

Ritsu froze at the question, how this guy knows who Raikou is and who the hell is he, he's never seen him around the duel park before. Could he have an elemental dragon?

"And what if I did. Are you with Apollyon?" Ritsu readied his duel disk but the young man in front of him put up his hands signaling Ritsu to take it easy as he was smiling.

"Whoa whoa let's just calm down for a sec. First off my name is Krad-Krad Kenshin and second I'm not your enemy, I have an elemental dragon myself" Krad pointed up so Ritsu could see what Krad meant, what he saw was a shadow dragon whose scales were dark purple " That is Belial-The Dragon of The Shadows."

"_Hello Raikou it's been a long time has it not" _Belial and Raikou were both floating above their respective masters when he looked at Ritsu "_So this human is your master?"_

"_Yes old friend he is."_

"_I wish to test his worth if you don't mind?"_

"Hold on, test?" Ritsu was very confused when Belial said that but he thought that by doing this it will give him more answers "What test do you have in mind?"

"_A duel"_

"A duel? With Krad?"

"_Yes. If you win I will accept you as Raikou's master."_

"Ok I accept"

Over at a duel arena

Both Ritsu and Krad readied their duel disks

Ritsu/Krad: Let's Duel!

**Ritsu: 4000  
Krad: 4000**

"First turn is mine! I draw!" Ritsu drew his sixth card and added it to his hand "And I'll start things off with Mirage Dragon LV4 (1600/600) in attack mode" A ghostly dragon appeared in a white mist "I'll end things off with three face downs" three reverse cards appeared on the field.

"My move then! Draw!" Krad drew his sixth card and added it to his hand "And I summon (Agion) Dark Knight Swordsman-Zehaal LV4 (1800/500) in attack mode." A knight in dark armor appeared on the field carrying a double-edged sword in his hand.

"A Dark Knight card?"

"That's right. These cards can't inflict battle damage unless the card it destroys goes to the grave. And furthermore when a Dark Knight monster is brought out to the field I can summon another one with a different level from my deck."

"What!"

"So I summon (Agion) Dark Knight Avenger- Fryll LV6 (2100/1100) in attack mode!" another shadow knight appeared on the field right beside Zehaal. "Fryll attack Mirage Dragon!"

"I activate my trap (Azure) Dragon's Barrier!" A large barrier was put up in front of Mirage Dragon Protecting him from Fryll's attack "You see with Dragon's Barrier if I have a face up Dragon-type monster out that card cannot be destroyed in battle. So my dragon stays"

"Fine I'll set one card face down. Your turn." One reverse card appeared behind Krad's monsters

"Alright then, I draw!" Ritsu drew his card and added it to his hand

"And I activate my trap (Agion) Ordeal of the Dark Knights by paying 2000 life points."

**Ritsu: 4000  
Krad: 2000**

"But why would you do that?"

"Because when Ordeal of the Dark Knights is out, Dark Knight Cards can inflict damage even if the card doesn't go to the graveyard, and lastly if I attack you directly you take half the damage."

"Alright then. I remove from play Mirage in order to special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon LV10 (2800/2400) to the field!"

From a column of dark flames came a dragon whose entire body was made entirely out of dark metal it's piercing red eyes stared at Krad with murderous intent.

"Whoa that's incredible! You were able to bring out a monster with 2800 attack points on just your second turn!"

"Yeah and your about to see him in action, go Red Eyes attack Zehaal now!" on command the dragon fired a barrage of fireballs at Zehaal destroying him instantly.

**Ritsu: 4000  
Krad: 1000**

"Alright! I am ruling this duel!"

"Don't celebrate just yet." Krad's eyes became bright red just like Red Eye's "I still haven't played my strongest card yet."

"Fine, I'll set one face down card and end."

"My turn then!" Krad drew his card and smiled a bit" Looks like I might win this."

"How so?"

"Because i summon (Agion) Dark Knight Apprentice LV2 (1400/400) in attack mode" Another shadow knight appeared but looked more inexperienced in the ways of combat.

"A tuner!"

"_Get ready Ritsu, Belial is coming."_

"I tune my level 6 Dark Knight Avenger-Fryll with my level 2 Dark Knight Apprentice."

The apprentice transformed into two green rings and surround Fryll which turned him into six stars.

The power of the shadows will aid us in our war against evil, become the power that is stronger than darkness itself! Synchro summon! The dragon of the shadows (Azure) Belial-The Dragon of The Shadows! LV8 (2900/2800)

"Gah! So that's Belial." Ritsu stepped back in shock

"And now I activate Belial's ability, you see I can discard any number of cards from my hand to have Belial gain 400 attack per card."

"What!"

"But first I play Card of sanctity, now we draw until we have six cards in our hand." Krad and Ritsu both drew five cards "Now that thats done I activate the spell Half Shut! This cuts your dragons attack points in half in return it can't be destroyed in battle."

Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon ATK: 1400

"As for Belial's ability, I'll discard my entire hand." Krad discarded five cards from his hand to the grave. " That's five cards so that means Belial gains 2000 attack points!"

Belial ATK: 4900

"_Prepare yourself human!"_

_"_Belial attack Red Eyes! Shadow flame strike!" Upon command Belial's body became enveloped in dark flame and flew right into Ritsu's monster causing it to stagger

**Ritsu: 500  
Krad: 1000**

"I'll end my turn right there."

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" Ritsu drew his card, causing his eyes to turn into dragon eyes again "Looks like I win Krad."

"What are you talking about."

"I'll explain everything when I activate not one but two Level returner traps. This reduces one cards level by two and since I have two on the field it reduces it by four." Ritsu pointed at Red Eyes "And what better candidate that my Red Eyes!"

Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon LV6

"Next I activate his effect. His effect allows me to bring out one dragon type other than him, so I bring out the tuner monster (Azure) Heavens Dragon LV2 (1000/800) in attack mode!"

A dragon with angel wings appeared out of a dark portal and sat on Ritsu's shoulder

"Now I tune my level six Red Eyes with my level 2 Heavens Dragon."

Heavens Dragon turned into two green rings surrounding Red Eyes and turning him into six stars

Where there's darkness there is always a light that will banish it, become the ally sent from the heavens. Synchro summon! The dragon of light, (Azure) Raikou-The Dragon of the Heavens! LV8 (3000/2400)

"Incredible so that's Raikou, but Belials alot more powerful than him."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you looks can be deceiving." Ritsu was shaking his head in disappointment" I activate Raikou's special ability, you see when he battles with a card I can discard 1 monster card from my hand and he gains that cards attack points."

"What!"

"I discard Axe Dragonute to have Raikou gain 2000 attack points"

Raikou ATK : 5000

"Not only that, but I activate the trap Rising energy, now by discarding one card I can have Raikou's attack increase by 1500!"

Raikou ATK : 6500

"6500 attack points! That can't be!"

"Oh it be now Raikou end this! Heavens wrath!" Raikou fired a white fireball at Belial engulfing and destroying him instantly.

**Ritsu: 500 : Winner  
Krad: 0**

_"Congratulations Ritsu you won." _ Belial bowed in respect to him "_I will acknowledge you as Raikou's master now, well done."_

"Than you Belial but I didn't do it alone." Ritsu looked up at Raikou "It was all thanks to Raikou."

Ritsu extended his hand toward Krad

"That was an awesome duel Krad, you had me on the ropes but I was able to manage."

"Thanks Ritsu your an awesome duelist and I hope we can be friends."

Krad shook Ritsu's hand as they laughed, when they were done they went their separate ways with Ritsu smiling

"_Krad. We were friends the moment the first card was drawn"_

**Thetrueazure: Whew! this thing to awhile to write, but it all turned out well.**

**Ritsu: Yeah it did**

**Krad: I was so close to winning****. **

**Ritsu: well let's look at what's coming up; It looks like I was selected to participate in the Dragons cup and so was Krad and we need to get ready for the opening dinner and during the dinner I was selected for a exhibition match with the famous Satoshi Shinamori, boy am i going to be in for it.  
**

**Next Chapter Apollo**

**"Man is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" **


	4. Apollo

**Thetrueazure: Yo! Here is a new chapter of the power of the six elements**

**Ritsu: I'm pretty sure they know what story this is Azure.**

**Thetrueazure: Shut up!**

**Krad: Now now, let's stop fighting you two **

**Thetrueazure/Ritsu: SHUT IT!**

**Krad: Well that got thrown out the window well anyways *Ahem* Thetrueazure does not own YuGiOh 5D's only Ritsu and the cards he makes  
**

* * *

**CH.2 Apollo**

_In the last chapter Ritsu faced his first elemental dragon Belial in a duel with Krad Belial's master. Though they proved to be formidable foes in the end Ritsu and Raikou prevailed in the end and gained, they gained an ally as well as gained a friend but their are still four more dragons left for them to find and Apollyon is getting stronger with each passing minute, can they find the other elemental dragons in time?_

_Over at Ritsu's house_

Ritsu was in the garage fixing up his duel runner he was checking the suspension, speed, and acceleration. While he was working he heard someone knock on his door, he got up and went to the door when he was heading there he heard two sets of voices one was Krad and the other was a female voice.

"_Krad are you sure we should be disturbing him this early?"_ The female voice was very uneasy about coming to a complete strangers house

"_Don't worry. I'm sure he doesn't mind." _Krad was trying to reason with her as they were talking Ritsu opened the door

"Could you guys try and keep the volume down."

"Oh! Hey Ritsu I didn't know you got up this early in the morning." Krad started to laugh when he noticed Ritsu looking at the girl "Oh! I forgot, Ritsu this is Keira Rose."

Keria had green long hair that goes down to her hip it also had a flower in it, she beautiful blue eyes, she wears a brown jacket and a long sleeve shirt, she also wore a similar brown skirt and green boots.

"Krad! I can introduce myself you know!" Keria slapped Krad in the back of the head causing him to fall over in pain while Belial is shaking his head "It's a pleasure to meet you Ritsu, Krad has told me alot about you and the duel you guys had."

"Really?" Ritsu knelt down to Krad who was still on the floor and whispered in his ear "_Please tell me she doesn't know about the elemental dragons?"_

_"Sadly no, you see she can also see duel spirits like me and she saw Belial so i had to explain everything to her."_ All Ritsu could do was sigh as he helped Krad back up

"Well you guys are welcome to come in, I'm just updating my duel runner." Krad and Keria followed Ritsu into his garage and were amazed at his duel runner

"Wow, that's one impressive duel runner." Krad looked at the runner "I didn't know you turbo dueled."

"Well i do but not that much now." as Ritsu got done with the updates he and the rest of the gang went into his living room Krad and Keria sat on the couch while Ritsu sat on a chair "So why are you here?"

"Oh, sorry i was wondering if you had received one of these?" Krad pulled out a letter, it was an invitation to participate in the Dragons cup

"No i haven't" Ritsu looked a bit sad cause of this but he didn't let it bother him that is until someone knocked on the door, Ritsu went to see who it was but no one was there only a letter

"What is it Ritsu?" Krad and Keria looked at it and started to read it, it read.

_Dear Ritsu Himuro_

_You have been chosen from a handful of talented duelists to participate in the Dragons cup. The tournament will be tomorrow but before that there will be an opening dinner. Participants are allowed to bring guests with them, there will be a exhibition duel where one random duelist will get a chance to duel the famous Satoshi Shinamori._

"I've been selected to participate in the Dragons cup!"

"That's awesome Ritsu we can have our rematch in the tournament."

"We should get ready for the opening dinner."

* * *

**At the opening dinner**

The dinner was in a large building known as the tops inside there was a ton of people in formal wear, the tables were packed full of food. Ritsu wore a white formal suit with a black tie while Krad wore a black suit with a white tie, Keria wore a green dress. When they entered the building Krad immediately went to the dinner table while Keria sighed at him.

"It's typical for him to go for the food."

"Come on Keria let him enjoy himself." Ritsu put his hand on Keria's shoulder and she turned to him "We came here to enjoy ourselves so let's."

"Alright." Keria smiled at Ritsu

"By the way, you like Krad don't you?" When Ritsu asked that question Keria blushed a bright red color

"W-What are you talking about? Anyway i should go get Krad before he eats everything in sight." She walked off towards Krad's direction, Ritsu couldn't help but smile at how fast Keria answered him.

"_Do you sense that Ritsu?"_

"Yeah, it's an elemental dragon and it's master no wait, there are three more of them!"

"_What! They all gathered here?"_

"Looks like it." Ritsu was interrupted when he bumped into someone the person was female, she had a wondrous figure and also had neon purple hair and pale blue eyes. "I'm sorry i wasn't watching where i was going"

"Don't worry i was at fault-" as the girl turned to look at him she let out a gasp"C-Can it really be you Ritsu?"

"I'm sorry who are you again?"

"You don't remember, it's me Nami Stratous."

"Nami...Oh yeah! I remember now you were over at the orphanage with me."

"That's right, how have you been?"

"Oh I've been doing alright." Before Ritsu could finish he was interrupted by the MC

"WELCOME EVERYBODY TO OUR OPENING DINNER OF THE DRAGONS CUP" everybody began to gather around listening to the MC "WITHOUT FURTHER A DO HERE IS OUR GUEST OF HONOR THE KING OF TURBO DUELS SATOSHI SHINAMORI!"

The spotlight shined on the person said to be Satoshi, he had bright red hair with gold tips that matched his eyes, he had a fair complexion and a well-toned body that made all the girls scream, he wore causual clothes nothing very special, he also had a scar above his left cheek.

"AND NOW TIME FOR THE EXHIBITION DUEL AS THE CONTESTANTS KNOW ONE WHILE BE PICKED TO FACE SATOSHI!" As the MC said that a monitor showed up behind him showing the sixteen contestants it shuffled through them until it stopped on Ritsu "AND THE PERSON WHO WILL FACE SATOSHI IS RITSU HIMURO!"

"Ritsu, you get to duel in the exhibition match!" Nami reached out and grabbed his arm causing him to blush "Good luck."

Over at the duel arena Ritsu and Satoshi were on separate platforms readying their duel disks.

**Ritsu/Satoshi: Let's Duel!**

**Ritsu: 4000  
Satoshi: 4000 **

"The first move is mine!" Ritsu drew his sixth card and added it to his hand "And I summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok LV4 (1500/1000) in attack mode!" A long slender dragon appeared out of a thundercloud with a roar "I'll end with two face downs"

"Then I guess it's my move." Satoshi drew his sixth card and examined the field "Since you have monsters and I don't I'm allowed to special summon Vice Dragon LV5 (2000/2400) to the field." A purple dragon with green wing appeared on the field but shrank as soon as it appeared.

"What?"

"You see, since I summoned him this way Vice Dragon's attack and defense are halved."

Vice Dragon ATK/DEF: 1000/1200

"_Stay vigilant Ritsu, he must've brought him out for a reason._"

"Now I summon the tuner monster Magna Dragon LV2 (1400/600) in attack mode!" A small lava dragon appeared beside Vice Dragon "Next I equipped him with the spell Synchro boost, this gives him an extra 500 ATK points plus an extra level."

Magna Drago ATK/LV: 1900/3

"Oh man I think i know what Ritsu's gonna be in for now" Nami was worried, Satoshi had a level 3 and a level 5 on the field

"I tune my level 5 Vice Dragon with my level 3 Magna Drago!" Magna Drago became three green rings and surrounded Vice Dragon turning him into five stars after that the room started to heat up

"Man is it getting hot in here or is it just me?"

"_Oh man, there's only one dragon that can produce this much heat._"

The flames of resolve shall burn forth and bring a new power, burn away all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! The dragon of fire (Azure) Apollo-The Dragon of Flames LV8 (2800/2200)

A large fire dragon appeared on the field, the dragon's wings were bright orange and was emitting heat, it's scales were bright red. The dragon let out a terrifying roar sending a shockwave towards Ritsu

"_A shock wave and this is just coming from it's roar" _Ritsu was bracing himself from the shock wave, when it subsided Ritsu's eyes turned into dragon eyes "_Who is this guy?"_

**CH.2 END**

**

* * *

**

**Thetrueazure: This ends part one of this duel**

**Ritsu: Have I ever told you I don't do well with suits  
**

**Thetrueazure: Get over it Ritsu**

**Ritsu: Let's see what's coming up next**

**Apollo is very powerful, he can inflict both battle and effect damage towards me will i be able counterattack this onslaught.**

**Next chapter: Flames of Resolve**

**"Let's go Raikou!" **


	5. Flames Of Resolve

***Ritsu and Kazuma open a capsule that had Azure in it***

**Thetrueazure: Zzzzz...**

**Kazuma: Azure wake up.**

**Ritsu: *Holding a baseball bat in his hand* Forget it Kazu, he can't hear you.**

**Kazuma: Well what do we do? *Ritsu swing the bat knocking Azure upside the head as well as cracking the bat***

**Ritsu: all you need is tough love *sigh* Thetrueazure does not own Yugioh 5ds only Ritsu.**

* * *

**Ch.3 Flames Of Resolve**

_Last chapter Ritsu, Krad, and Keria were invited to the opening dinner for tomorrows Dragon's Cup. During the dinner Ritsu was selected to duel in an exhibition match against Satoshi, the king of turbo duels. During the duel Sato brought out his ace Apollo, now hat your up to speed let's get on with this chapter._

"_OK, calm down Ritsu, he could be friendly." _Ritsu thought as Apollo was staring him down

"Apollo attack his dragon with solar flare strike!" On command Apollo flew up in the air and sent a large heatwave towards Ritsu's monster but was blocked by a barrier "What!"

"My trap Dragons Barrier protects my dragon from destruction."

"However your still going to take damage." a large shock wave hit Ritsu

**Ritsu: 2700  
Satoshi: 4000**

"Well there goes my theory of him being friendly."

"I activate Apollo's ability, you see by discarding one card from my hand to the grave-" Satoshi discarded a card from his hand to the grave and Apollo shot a fireball at Ritsu " And when I do that Apollo can slam you for 500 points."

**Ritsu: 2200**  
**Satoshi: 4000**

"I'll end with a facedown."

"INCREDIBLE, IN JUST ONE TURN SATOSHI TOOK OUT ALMOST HALF OF RITSU'S LIFE POINTS WITH HIS ACE CARD, HOW WILL HE COUNTER THIS!" The MC screamed in the mic.

"Oh man, Ritsu's got his work cut out for him" Krad said as he and Keria were watching

"It's my move now!" Ritsu drew his card when he look at it he smirked "_This could work if i play my cards right."_

_"_I think it's time I leveled the playing field! I summon the tuner monster Heavens Dragon LV2(1000/800) to the field!" a portal opened showing a heavenly dragon flying out and landing on Ritsu's shoulder "And he has an awesome ability, you see by tossing a card from my hand to the grave I can increase the level of this card by one."Ritsu discarded two cards from his hand to the grave, then a green light shined down on Heavens Dragon giving him more power.

Heavens Dragon LV4

"Now I tune my level 4 Divine Dragon Ragnarok and my level 4 Heavens Dragon." Heavens Dragon flew up in the air and turned into four green rings and started to surround Ragnarok turning him into four stars

Where there's darkness there is always a light that will banish it, become the ally sent from the heavens. Synchro summon! The dragon of light, Raikou-The Dragon of the Heavens! LV8 (3000/2400)

"JUDGING BY HOW POWERFUL THAT DRAGON LOOKS THAT MUST BE RITSU'S ACE CARD, BUT WILL IT BE ENOUGH?"

"_Apollo, we meet again."_ Raikou said as he growled at him

"_Hello Raikou"_

"Now I play a spell card I like to call Battle Tuned! Now by removing from play a tuner monster from my grave Raikou gains it's attack points until the end of my turn." Ritsu pocketed his Heavens Dragon while Raikou gained it's power from him.

Raikou ATK: 4000

"Raikou attack Apollo now" Raikou fired white flames at Apollo destroying him

**Ritsu: 2200**  
**Satoshi: 2800**

"I activate the trap Miracle Wake! Now i can bring back a monster who was destroyed by battle. Revive! Apollo!" a large black portal appeared above Sato showing Apollo flying out.

"Fine I'll end my turn here."

Raikou ATK: 3000

"It's my move" Sato drew his card and added it to his hand and smiled " Your a good duelist Ritsu."

"Thanks you a good duelist yourself."

"But you see I don't plan on losing today."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I activate the equip spell (Azure) Flames of Resolve!"

"NO!"

"I take it by you expression that you know this card. For those who don't this powerful spell can only be equipped to a level 7 or above dragon type synchro card." Sato equipped the spell to Apollo who glowed alot brighter than before "Now when he attacks he gains half of his targets attack points, not only that but went he successfully destroys his target you get hit for half of you cards original attack."

"This is bad if that attack goes through Ritsu will lose." Krad said as he was getting more worried by the minute

"Apollo attack Raikou and end this duel" Apollo charged towards Raikou and slammed into him " Don't forget Apollo gains half of Raikou's attack"

Apollo ATK: 4300

"_OK decision time if I activate my face down it'll be a draw, but can I risk it?"_

_"Do it!" _Raikou yelled as he was fending off Apollo "_Use it Ritsu, we'll settle the score at the Dragon's Cup._

"Alright I activate the trap card Shock Wave! Now if I have less points then you do I can destory one moster on the field and then we both take damage equal to the destoyed mosnters attack points." Ritsu pointed at Raikou " And I choose Raikou" Raikou was able to escape Apollo's grip and flew up in the air and let out a roar sending shock waves at both Ritsu and Sato.

**Ritsu: 0  
Satoshi: 0: Draw**

"I-IT LOOKS LIKE THERE IS NO WINNER IT ENDED IN A DRAW!" the MC yelled as everyone started to clap, Krad and Keria ran to Ritsu who was about to fall over in exhaustion but they caught him

"You ok?" Krad asked him

"Yeah I'm fine but that was a tough duel there."

"Well you'll have another shot tomorrow."

Ch.3 end

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Well that takes care of that! Sorry for the delay and that this is a short chapter.**

**Ritsu: Well I guess there is no helping it.**

**Thetrueazure: Ritsu I thought I told you not to come within ten feet of me.**

**Ritsu: OH Come on! I said I was sorry!**

**Thetrueazure: 'Sorry' doesn't pay my medical bills.**

**Ritsu: Let's look at whats coming up next chapter.**

**It's the day of the Dragon's Cup and we're pumped up and waiting to duel. The first match is Kurogasa Kururugi Vs. Maverick Murdock, it's weird I think I've met Kurogasa somewhere before.**

**Next chapter: Dragon's Cup Begins. Kurogasa Vs. Maverick**

**"That dragon looks so familiar."**


	6. The Dragon Cup begins

**Thetrueazure: Well guys we are finally to the Dragon's Cup**

**Kazuma: This is going to be fun**

**Ritsu: Yeah finally I might be able to get my rematch**

**Kazuma: What rematch you and Sato ended in a draw?**

**Ritsu: Shut up!**

**Kurogasa Kururugi plus cards: Fenikkusumaru  
Maverick Murdock plus cards: Merc **

* * *

**Ch.5 Dragon's Cup Begins**

_On the day of the Dragon's Cup_

_Ritsu and the gang made it the lounge where the competitors wait for there match, Ritsu and Krad sat on the couch working on there deck for there match._

"Well my deck is done" Ritsu put his deck back into his duel disk "How about your deck Krad?"

"It's all done, hey thanks for letting us spend the night at your place."

"No prob" Just then they saw someone walk past them, he was as tall as Ritsu, he had brown hair that is somewhat spiky and has blue eyes. He wore a gold t-shirt with a silverish-whie trench coat over it with the Haos symbol on the back of the coat. He also wore light-blue denim jeans, black shoes, and black fingerless gloves.

"_I've seen him before, where have I seen him?"_

_"**Will all Dragon Cup competitors please report to the dueling field."**_ Ritsu quickly snapped out of thought and went to the platform as did fifteen other people.

"WELCOME LAIDIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, PROS AND AMATUERS TO THE DRAGONS CUP!" The MC screamed into his mic as the crowd cheered "WE HAVE A HANDFUL OF DUELISTS HERE TODAY HOPING TO GET A CHANCE TO DUEL SATOSHI THE KING OF TURBO DUELS, BUT FIRST LET'S WELCOME THE COMPETITION!" As the crowd cheered sixteen duelists rose from a hydralic platform side by side of each other.

"FIRST WE HAVE KUROGASA KURURUGI, KRAD KENSHIN, NAMI STRATOUS, JIHL LEBLANC, MAVERICK MURDOCK, AKIRA TANGUCHI, YUZUKI KAGIRI, KURAKI DARE, RAI ASAMA, SORA STARGAZER, TERRA, LANCELOT, SHIN MOCHIZUKI, KURAI GUN, SORA YAMA, AND RITSU HIMURO!"

"Wow, there's a lot of people here." Krad looked around in amazement

"Well don't get too excited."

"Your no fun."

"AND WITHOUT FURTHER A DO LET'S GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO THE KING OF TURBO DUELS!" As the MC said that, an air display appeared above a tower with Satoshi's face on it.

"People of New Domino welcome to the Dragon's cup I hope you will all enjoy the tournament."

"AND NOW FOR THE TOURNAMENT BRACKETS!" A similar air display appeared with all of the duelists faces

**Kurogasa Kururugi vs. Maverick Murdock**

**Ritsu Himuro vs. Kurai Gun**

**Rai Asama vs. Lancelot**

**Terra vs. Krad Kenshin**

**Jihl Leblanc vs. Sora Stargazer**

**Nami Stratous vs. Sora Yama**

** Akira Tanguchi vs. Kuraki Dare**

**Shin Mochizuki vs. Yuzuki Kagiri**

"Looks like I'll be Turbo dueling in the second round." Ritsu cracked a smile as he looked at the brackets

"LOOKS LIKE THE FIRST MATCH HAS BEEN DECIDED! IT WILL BE THE LIGHT LORD OF THE SATELLITE KUROGASA AND THE GADGET REBEL OF DUELING MAVERICK!"

* * *

**Over at the private box**

"Looks like we'll have an exciting tournament here." Satoshi sat back down on the couch watching the tournament from a distance

"Would you like something to drink sir" Heinrich asked as he bowed towards him

"No thanks Heinrich, but would mind getting Hikaru, Sakura, and Daichi drinks."

"Of course sir, I live only to serve you."

"I can't wait to see you duel bro!" Daichi ran towards Satoshi as well as Sakura and Hikaru

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, we came to see the tournament."

* * *

**Back at the competitors lounge**

"looks like the first round is starting Ritsu." Krad sat and watched the monitor

"Yeah."

"_Is something wrong Ritsu?" _Raikou floated right next to to him "_You seem distracted."_

"It's nothing."

* * *

**Over at the Duel arena**

"WELCOME BACK DUELISTS TO THE FIRST ROUND OF THE DRAGON'S CUP, FOR OUR FIRST MATCH UP WE HAVE THE LIGHT LORD OF THE SATELLITE, KUROGASA KURURUGI!"

The Haos duelist rose from a hydraulic platform.

"AND VERSING HIM, THE GADGET REBEL OF DUELING MAVERICK MURDOCK!"

The gadget duelist rose from a similar platform, he had green eyes, brown medium messy hair, fairly muscular, white jacket with black undershirt, blonde khakis, black fingerless gloves and boots.

"DUELISTS ACTIVATE YOUR DUEL DISKS!"

Both duelists activated their duel disks

**Kurogasa/Maverick: Let's Duel!**

**Kurogasa: 4000  
Maverick: 4000**

"If you don't mind I'll take the first turn." Maverick drew his sixth card and added it to his hand "First I'll summon Gadget Rebel-Gatling Sniper LV4 (1800/300) in attack mode!" Out of a portal appeared a machine that was carrying a sniper rifle. "And his ability allows me to add one Gadget Rebel monster from my deck straight to my hand."

Maverick added another card from his deck to his hand thanks to Gatling Sniper's ability.

"I'll end with two face downs." Two reverse cards appeared on the field

"My move! I draw!" Kurogasa drew his sixth card and added it to his hand " And I'll summon Haos Siege LV4 (1900/1400) in attack mode!" A knight in white armor and cape appears on the field holding a staff.

"KUROGASA WASTES NO TIME GOING ON THE OFFENSIVE!" The MC screams

"Siege attack!"

"I play my trap card Waboku, now I take no battle damage and my monster is not destroyed." A barrier appears in front of his monster shielding itself from Siege's attack

"I set one card face down and end." one reverse card appeared.

"My move!" Maverick drew his card "And I summon the tuner monster Gadget Rebel- Special Shot Ogre LV3 (1200/800) in attack mode!"

"A tuner."

"Now since he is on the field, when I summon a Gadget rebel monster I can hit you with 400 points of damage."

"This isn't good."

"And it's about to get worse because I activate the equip spell Synchro boost which give my Ogre an extra level and 500 more points."

Special shot Ogre ATK/LV: 1700/4

"Now I tune my Level four Gatling Sniper with my Level four Special Shot Ogre." Special Shot Ogre transformed into four ring and began to encircle Gatling Sniper turning it into four stars

"I synchro summon Gadget Rebel Weapon - Engine-Driver Express LV8 (3000/1500)!"

* * *

**Back to the competitors lounge**

"Incredible! A powerful synchro monster on his second turn." Krad stood there in amazement as he admired the creature.

"_Looks like this Kurogasa characters got his work cut out for him."_

**To be continued**

_

* * *

_**Ch.5 end**

**Thetrueazure: Well this chapter is done though it may be a bit short.**

**Ritsu: But on the bright side todays Azure's Bday I believe your 17.**

**Thetrueazure: Will you be quiet, your making me feel old!**

**Kurogasa: Hey guys Kurogasa here with a preview of the next chapter. Mavericks Gadget rebel cards are putting me in a tough bind, will I be able to make it past the first round? Next time, Yugioh 5D's Power Of The Six Elements: Shatter through the darkness! Appear Now! Haos Omegan Leonidas!**

**Let's Kick this duel into Overdrive!**


	7. Appear now! Omega Leonidas

**Thetrueazure: Well guys I'm back and it's staying that way!**

**Kazuma: Azure aren't you forgetting something?**

**Thetrueazure: Huh? Oh yeah that's right! we're concluding the second part of this duel.**

**Ritsu: Thetrueazure doesn't own yugioh 5d's only Ritsu and his cards. Please if he did the world will end**

* * *

"Now I tune my Level four Gatling Sniper with my Level four Special Shot Ogre." Special Shot Ogre transformed into four ring and began to encircle Gatling Sniper turning it into four stars

"I synchro summon Gadget Rebel Weapon - Engine-Driver Express LV8 (3000/1500)!"

* * *

**Back to the competitors lounge**

"Incredible! A powerful synchro monster on his second turn." Krad stood there in amazement as he admired the creature.

"_Looks like this Kurogasa characters got his work cut out for him."_

* * *

_"_Now I activate Express's ability, when he's synchro summoned I can add one Gadget Rebel monster from my deck straight to my hand!"

"Great as if that monster was bad enough." Kurogasa said

"It gets worse because the card that I added, it's effect activates, Gadget Rebel - Heavy Trooper LV4 (1900/1200) can come to field when the effect of a monster is resolved, so come forth Heavy Trooper!" In a column of light showed a machine wielding a mini gun aiming at Haos Siege "Now Engine-Driver Express attack his Siege!" On command Maverick's monster charged towards Siege but was blocked by a barrier.

"What!"

"Are you surprised? Well you shouldn't because Negate Attack stops your attack and ends the battle."

"Fine, I'll end my turn."

"Then it's my turn I draw!" Kurogasa drew his card and smirked "I summon the tuner monster Haos Monarus LV3 (1000/1200)" A white and yellow butterfly creature appeared on the field

"KUROGASA HAS GAINED A STRONG LEAD BECAUSE WHEN MONARUS IS SUCCESSFULLY SUMMONED KUROGASA GAINS 500 LIFE POINTS FOR EVERY CARD IN MAVERICK'S HAND AND IF MY MATH IS CORRECT THEN KUROGASA GAINS 1000 POINTS"

**Kurogasa: 5000  
Maverick: 4000**

"Now I tune my level 4 Haos Siege with my level 3 Haos Monarus!" Monarus transformed into three green rings and began to encircle Siege which turned him into four stars

From the depths of a dark heart, let the light shine on your heart with its blessing! Synchro Summon! Appear, Haos Lars Lion LV7 (2500/2000)!

The balls of light went into the tunnel of rings and beam shot out of it. In the light appeared a majestic female angelic warrior "And when she's successfully summoned, all light attribute monsters gain 500 points!"

Lars Lion ATK: 3000

"Next I play the field spell Haos Reactor!" Balls of light began to appear out of thin air "Thanks to this all light attribute cards gains 500 points!"

Lars Lion ATK: 3500

"3500 attack points!"

"Lars Lion attack Heavy Trooper, Sagitarius Arrow!" upon command Lars Lion created a bow on her wrist and fired an arrow of light towards Heavy Trooper destroying it into pixels

**Kurogasa: 5000  
Maverick: 2400**

"I'll end with one face down."

"Then I guess it's time I ended this, I draw!" Maverick drew his card " I activate the trap Call Of The Haunted, now I can bring back one monster in my grave so let's welcome back Gadget Rebel - Heavy Trooper!"

* * *

**At the competitors lounge**

"Strange why would he do that?" Keria was confused

"He's planning something" Krad said

"Yeah he wouldn't have brought that card back unless he had a reason." Ritsu replied looking at the screen

* * *

"Get ready because I activate the quick play spell Limiter Removal!"

"Oh no!"

"OH NO IS RIGHT, NOW ALL OF MAVERICKS MACHINE TYPE CARD GET THEIR ATTACK POINTS DOUBLED BUT AT THE END OF THE TURN THEIR ALL DESTROYED!"

Engine-Driver Express ATK: 6000  
Gadget Rebel- Heavy Trooper ATK: 3800

"Express, attack his Lars Lion!" Express charged towards Kurogasa's monster, running it over and destroying it into pixels.

**Kurogasa: 2500  
Maverick: 2400**

"This is the end! Heavy Trooper end this!" Heavy Trooper fired a barrage of bullets towards Kurogasa

"I play the trap Nutrient Z, If I'm about to take 2000 or more points of damage, I gain 4000!" A bottle appeared in Kurogasa's hand, he quickly opened the bottle and downed the contents.

**Kurogasa: 6500  
Maverick: 2400**

"You may have increased your life points however my attack still continues!" The bullets hit Kurogasa as he flinched

**Kurogasa: 2700  
Maverick: 2400**

"Before I end my turn I activate the spell card Linear Accelerator Cannon! Heres the deal, I sacrifice one of my monsters and you take damage equal to half of it's original attack, and I choose Express!" A giant cannon appeared and absorbed Engine-Driver Express, then it fired it at Kurogasa

**Kurogasa: 1200  
Maverick: 2400**

"Next I play a second Call Of The Haunted to bring back Engine-Driver Express" Maverick's monster appeared out of a dark portal

"I'll end my turn, and by doing that Heavy Trooper is destroyed due to Limiter Removals effect." As Maverick said that Heavy Trooper started to overload and exploded

"KUROGASA HAS NO CARDS ON THE FIELD, CAN HE PULL OF A REVERSAL THIS TURN OR WILL HE NOT MAKE IT PAST THE FIRST ROUND!"

"My turn, I draw!" Kurogasa drew his card, he looked at it and smirked " Game over"

"What?"

"I said game over, I just drew the card that can help me win."

* * *

**At the Competitors lounge**

"He's bluffing, there is no way he can pull of that kind of reversal."

"I don't know Krad, I think he might show his hand."

* * *

"I play the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back my Siege!" The white knight appeared from a dark portal "And thanks to Haos Reactors effect, Siege gets an extra 500 points"

Haos Siege ATK: 2400

"Next I play the spell Rapid Haos! Now I can special summon a light attribute from my deck and I choose the Tuner monster Haos El Condor LV3 (1300/1100)" A skinny shaman appeared with a giant mask "And don't forget about Haos Reactors ability."

Haos El Condor ATK: 1800

"Next I activate El Condor's ability, I can alter the level of one of my monsters to the desired level of tuning, so I change my Siege's level to 5!"

Haos Siege LV: 5

"Now I tune my level 5 Haos Siege with my level 3 Haos El Condor!" El Condor turned into three rings encircling Haos Siege turning him into five stars

Grinding light of the heart's soul, pierce and shatter thorugh the darkness! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Haos Omega Leonidas LV8 (3000/2500)!

The balls of light lined up and went into the tunnel of rings and a beam of light shot out of the rings. When the light faded, a white and yellow dragon appeared with two large horns protruding from its muzzle, one smaller than the other, while two horns just off its eyebrows. Spikes run along its back and tail, with large claws on its three-fingered hands and two-toed feet.

* * *

**Back at the Competitors Lounge**

"That dragon, I think I've seen it before."

"That was an impressive move there!" Krad said in amazement

* * *

"Thanks to Haos Reactors effect, Leonidas is now 500 points stronger!"

Omega Leonidas ATK: 3500

"Next I activate the spell Attribute change, This allows me to change the attribute of one monster on the field, so I choose dark and it's target is your Gadget Rebel Weapon!" Maverick's monster turned dark

"Why would you do that?"

"I did it so that I could activate the spell Darkus and Haos Correlation!" Maverick's Gadget monster's energy was being transferred to Leonidas "You see if there is a light and dark monster on the field, the dark monster loses 1000 points while the light monster gains 1000!"

Omega Leonidas ATK: 4500

Gadget Rebel Weapon Engine- Driver Express ATK: 2000

"What! I can't believe it!"

"Well you better believe it! Leonidas end this, Omega Eraser!" Upon command Leonidas dug his claws in the ground in order to stabilize himself and opened his mouth to fire a giant laser beam at Maverick's monster destroying it instantly.

**Kurogasa: 1200 winner  
Maverick: 0**

"I-IT LOOKS LIKE KUROGASA WILL BE ADVANCING TO THE NEXT ROUND LADIES AND GENTLEMAN LET'S GIVE HIM A ROUND OF APPLAUSE!"

**Ch.6 end**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Ok I officially don't like writing duels, but I guess it can't be helped**

**Ritsu: For the time being we'll be on break so don't expect another chapter for about 2 weeks**

**Hey guys Ritsu here with a preview of next chapters duel, It's finally my time to rev it up! can I make it past Kuria's Dark warriors or will he be the one taking the victory lap. Next time Yugioh! 5D's Power of the Six Elements, Military's Dark General. **

**Let's Kick This Duel Into Overdrive**


	8. Military's dark General

**Thetrueazure: Hey guys it's time for Ritsu's match in the Dragon's Cup, will he win or will he just be destroyed?**

**Ritsu: Disclaimer: same as always though I really am thinking about killing Azure**

**Thetrueazure: I heard that!**

* * *

_Time for a recap._

"Thanks to Haos Reactors effect, Leonidas is now 500 points stronger!"

Omega Leonidas ATK: 3500

"Next I activate the spell Attribute change, This allows me to change the attribute of one monster on the field, so I choose dark and it's target is your Gadget Rebel Weapon!" Maverick's monster turned dark

"Why would you do that?"

"I did it so that I could activate the spell Darkus and Haos Correlation!" Maverick's Gadget monster's energy was being transferred to Leonidas "You see if there is a light and dark monster on the field, the dark monster loses 1000 points while the light monster gains 1000!"

Omega Leonidas ATK: 4500

Gadget Rebel Weapon Engine- Driver Express ATK: 2000

"What! I can't believe it!"

"Well you better believe it! Leonidas end this, Omega Eraser!" Upon command Leonidas dug his claws in the ground in order to stabilize himself and opened his mouth to fire a giant laser beam at Maverick's monster destroying it instantly.

**Kurogasa: 1200 winner  
Maverick: 0**

"I-IT LOOKS LIKE KUROGASA WILL BE ADVANCING TO THE NEXT ROUND LADIES AND GENTLEMAN LET'S GIVE HIM A ROUND OF APPLAUSE!"

_Now that your caught up, let's get to the chapter_

* * *

_"_WELCOME BACK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE DRAGON'S CUP, AFTER A GREAT FIRST MATCH KUROGASA WILL BE ADVANCING TO THE QUARTER FINALS!" The crowd cheered as the MC spoke, while he was talking Ritsu was walking down the hallway for his match when he saw someone walking in the opposite direction. It was Kurogasa, when they saw each other they stopped just a few inches from one another.

"So how long has it been since we saw each other?" Kurogasa asked as he and Ritsu locked arms with each other

"It's been almost two years since we last saw each other, awesome duel out there."

"Thanks, let's hope that we'll make it to the finals."

"What's this, Is the great Kurogasa worried?" Ritsu said jokingly

"Hehe, shouldn't you be dueling right right now?"

"Yeah I'll see you at the finals!"

* * *

**At the duel arena**

"AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR OUR FIRST TURBO DUEL OF THIS TOURNAMENT!" The MC screamed into the mic "FOR OUR FIRST DUELIST HE'S THE MASTER OF DRAGONS, CARRIER OF BOTH LIGHT AND DARKNESS, RITSU HIMURO!" Ritsu drove full speed through the entrance that connected to the duel lane, he rode a lap before stopping at the starting line.

"AND HIS OPPONENT, HE COMMANDS A BATTALION OF WARRIOR MONSTERS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN GIVE IT UP FOR KURAI GUN!" Kurai also drove full speed out of the entrance and stopped right beside Ritsu, Kurai wore a camouflage uniform that was army standard.

* * *

**At the competitors lounge**

"I have never seen Ritsu turbo duel before." Krad said

"I haven't either Krad...I wonder if he's any good." Keira wondered

"Don't worry about Ritsu." Krad and Keira turned around to see where the voice was and they saw Kurogasa standing behind them "I know he'll win this turbo duel"

* * *

**Back to the arena**

"LET'S GET THIS DUEL UNDERWAY!" The MC shouted "DUELISTS, ACTIVATE YOUR SPEED WORLD 2 FIELD SPELL!" Both Ritsu and Kurai pressed a button on their runners revealing the mentioned field spell

"_Duel mode engaged, autopilot standing by."_ A purple aura appeared across the arena

"THIS IS IT, THERE IS NO TURNING BACK WHEN SPEED WORLD 2 IS ACTIVE, NOW ONLY SPEED SPELLS CAN BE ACTIVATED!" A countdown screen appeared in front of the two duelists

"_Ready...set...duel"_

Ritsu/Kurai: Riding duel, acceleration!

**Ritsu: 4000 SPC:0  
Kurai: 4000 SPC:0**

"I'll take the first turn, I draw" Ritsu drew his sixth card "I'l set two cards face down and set one monster in defense mode!" Two reverse cards along with a face down defense position monster appeared on Ritsu's field.

"My move now" Kurai drew his sixth card

**Ritsu/Kurai SPC: 1**

"I summon Armageddon Knight LV4(1400/1200) in attack mode!" a dark haired warrior appeared on the field wearing rusty metal armor with a red scarf "and when he's successfully summoned i can send one dark monster from my deck to the grave, so I send Dark Blade to the grave."

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Next I special summon the tuner monster (Azure) Hell's Knight LV5(2000/1200) in attack mode!" A demon knight wear midnight black armor appeared out of a dark portal "Hell's Knight can only be special summoned if I control at least one dark monster!"

"A tuner!"

"I tune my level 4 Armageddon Knight with my level 5 Hell's Knight!" Hell's Knight turned into five synchro gates encircling Armageddon Knight, turning him into four stars.

From the depth of hell itself lies a warrior who's power frightens the king himself! Lead your army to victory! Synchro summon! The warrior of Armageddon, (Azure) Apocalypse Hell Knight LV9 (2900/2300)!

A Knight in crimson red and black armor appeared on the field towering above Ritsu with two large claymores in each hand.

* * *

**At the competitors lounge**

"Can we worry now Kurogasa?" Krad looked over at Kurogasa

"Like I said don't worry."

* * *

**Duel arena**

"Now I activate my knights ability, when he attacks! I can remove from play one Dark monster from my grave, and then he gains half of that cards attack points as well as enabling him to do piercing damage!"

"What!"

"So I remove Hell's Knight to have Apocalypse gain 1000 points" an image on Hell's Knight appeared in front of Apocalypse.

Apocalypse ATK: 3900

"Apocalypse attack his face down monster!" Kurai's knight cut the monster in two, revealing Golem Dragon LV4(200/2000), the shock caused Ritsu to spin out but he recovers quickly

**Ritsu: 2100 SPC:0  
Kurai: 4000 SPC:1**

"I'll end with a face down."

"IT'S NOT EVEN RITSU'S SECOND TURN AND ALREADY HE'S FALLING BEHIND, CAN HE DEFEAT KURAI'S MONSTER OR WILL HE FALL?"

"_I've gotta figure out a way to retire that warrior of his otherwise, I won't make it"_

**To be continued**

**CH.7 END**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: hehe, I guess you guys are wondering where I was for the past few months?**

**Ritsu: *holding a AK-47 in his hand* Give me a good reason as to why I shouldn't kill you right now**

**Thetrueazure: Umm... hehe I-uh got grounded from my laptop. *Ritsu aims gun at Azure* O-oh crap.**

**Ritsu: Hey guys Ritsu here for the next chapter, Kurai took out almost half of my life points, has a strong synchro monster on the field and I have no monsters on the field, will I be able to win our will not even make it past preliminaries.**

**Next time Yugioh! 5D's Power Of the Six Elements: Heaven vs. Hell**

**Let's Kick this duel into overdrive.**


	9. Heaven vs Hell

**Thetrueazure: So...Bored...Need...Sleep  
**

**Kazuma: So go to sleep**

**Ritsu: Yeah Azure, go to sleep when I'm around.  
**

**Thetrueazure: *shutters* Just do the disclaimer.**

**Ritsu: Fine, Thetrueazure does not own yugioh 5ds only Ritsu and the cards he makes the other characters and cards belong to their respective creators.  
**

* * *

"I tune my level 4 Armageddon Knight with my level 5 Hell's Knight!" Hell's Knight turned into five synchro gates encircling Armageddon Knight, turning him into four stars.

From the depth of hell itself lies a warrior who's power frightens the king himself! Lead your army to victory! Synchro summon! The warrior of Armageddon, (Azure) Apocalypse Hell Knight LV9 (2900/2300)!

A Knight in crimson red and black armor appeared on the field towering above Ritsu with two large claymores in each hand.

* * *

**At the competitors lounge**

"Can we worry now Kurogasa?" Krad looked over at Kurogasa

"Like I said don't worry."

* * *

**Duel arena**

"Now I activate my knights ability, when he attacks! I can remove from play one Dark monster from my grave, and then he gains half of that cards attack points as well as enabling him to do piercing damage!"

"What!"

"So I remove Hell's Knight to have Apocalypse gain 1000 points" an image on Hell's Knight appeared in front of Apocalypse.

Apocalypse ATK: 3900

"Apocalypse attack his face down monster!" Kurai's knight cut the monster in two, revealing Golem Dragon LV4(200/2000), the shock caused Ritsu to spin out but he recovers quickly

**Ritsu: 2100 SPC:0  
Kurai: 4000 SPC:1**

"I'll end with a face down."

"IT'S NOT EVEN RITSU'S SECOND TURN AND ALREADY HE'S FALLING BEHIND, CAN HE DEFEAT KURAI'S MONSTER OR WILL HE FALL?"

"_I've gotta figure out a way to retire that warrior of his otherwise, I won't make it"_

* * *

**Ch.8 Heaven Vs. Hell**

"WELCOME BACK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN THE SECOND TURN AND RITSU LOST ALMOST HALF OF HIS LIFE POINTS!" The crowd cheered "RITSU HAS TWO FACE DOWNS ON THE FIELD, BUT WILL THEY BE ENOUGH!"

"_Great, now I've gotta think of a way to take out that Hell Knight" _Ritsu put his hand on top of his deck "_Come on deck, don't fail me now!" _Ritsu drew his card

**Ritus: 2100 SPC: 1  
Kurai: 4000 SPC:2 **

* * *

"Ritsu is gonna have a tough time counterattacking that monster" Krad stated as they watched on the monitor

Keira nodded in agreement "Not only does that knight gain attack point, but it also can do piercing damage when it battles."

"We just have to hope for the best right now." Kurogasa just watched the screen

* * *

"I summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok LV4(1500/1000) in attack mode!" a large slender dragon appeared on the the field in a thunder cloud "But he won't be staying long because I'll remove him from play to special summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon LV10 (2800/2600)!" Ragnarok vanished in a dark portal and a dark dragon covered in metal with piercing red eyes appeared on the field.

"That's one impressive dragon Ritsu!" Kurai complimented "But he's still a hundred points short against my knight!"

"Well then I guess I'll activate my trap Rising Energy!" Ritsu's trap flipped face up depicting Monk Fighter powering up "Now by discarding a card from my hand, my dragon gains 1500 points!"

"What!"

Ritsu discarded Darkblaze Dragon so that Darkness Metal could gain 1500 points

Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon ATK: 4300

"Next I activate his effect! Now I can bring out a dragon type from either my hand or grave, and I choose to bring back Darkblaze Dragon LV7 (1200/1000) to the field!" In a column of flames came a slender orange dragon with no arms and two sets of wings came to the field.

"What are you going to do with a monster with only 1200 attack points?"

"I'll show you, you see when Darkblaze Dragon is brought back from the graveyard, his attack and defense points are doubled!" The dragon grew twice his size, gaining more power in the process.

Darkblaze ATK/DEF: 2400/2000

* * *

**In the private tower**

"Wow bro look at that!" Satoshi's little brother Daichi pointed at the monitor showing the two dragons "He's got two powerful dragons on the field!"

"I gotta say I'm impressed, having two dragons with over 2000 attack points on the field." Satoshi said with a smiled "Looks like you learned a lot...User of Light."

* * *

"Darkness metal attack! Inferno Dark Flare!" Ritsu's dragon unleashed a flash of dark fire at the Knight, destroying him Instantly

**Ritsu: 2100 SPC: 1  
Kurai: 2600 SPC: 1**

"Darkblaze Dragon attack him directly with flames of hell!" Darkblaze fired a barrage of fireballs at Kurai's runner, causing him to spin out and recover.

**Kurai: 200 SPC: 0**

"AND IT HITS! NOW RITSU IS IN THE DRIVERS SEAT NOW, CAUSE WITH ONLY 200 POINTS LEFT IF KURAI SLIPS UP, HE'S DONE FOR!"

* * *

"Awesome! If Ritsu can hold out next turn he can win this." Krad said

"I don't know Krad, something about Kurai's face down makes me feel uneasy." Kurogasa stared at the face down on the field.

* * *

"I'll end my turn, and Red Eyes's attack points return to normal"

"My move!" Kurai drew his card

**Ritsu: 2100 SPC:2  
Kurai: 200 SPC:0**

"It's time I ended this with the trap card Suicide Charge." Kurai's trap card depicted a lone battle damaged knight fighting an army "with this card I can bring back my Apocalypse Hell Knight with 1000 more attack points and his effect negated!"

"That's not good."

"Revive my knight!" in a giant column of dark flame came Kurai's signature synchro with more power than ever.

Apocalypse Hell Knight ATK: 3900

"Attack his Darkblaze Dragon now!" Kurai's knight brought his giant sword down on Ritsu's dragon, but was blocked by a thin barrier. "What?"

"Sorry but my trap Dragons Barrier protects my dragon from destruction" Ritsu's trap card depicted Kaiser glider protecting itself from an attack "But don't worry I still take damage though"

**Ritsu: 600 SPC: 1  
Kurai: 200 SPC: 0**

"I end my turn, and that means my knight attack points return to normal!"

Apocalypse Hell Knight ATK: 2900

"_Here I go, I need to draw the right card or next turn I'm done for." _Ritsu collected all of his thoughts into this one draw "I draw!" Ritsu looked at the card he drew and smirked

**Ritsu: 600 SPC: 2  
Kurai: 200 SPC:1 **

* * *

"Did he just smile? Tell me you saw him smile." Krad could've sworn he saw Ritsu crack a smile

"Yeah, he must have something planned." Kurogasa said

"Let's just hope it works." Keira said

* * *

"First I activate my dragons ability again, allowing me to special summon a dragon type, and I choose the tuner monster(Azure) Demon Dragon LV3 (1400/1000)!" A dragon with the same features as a demon appeared on Ritsu's shoulder, he smiled as he petted the dragon. "Next I activate one of his abilities, I can change the level and attribute of one monster on my field, and I choose Darkblaze!"

Darkblaze Dragon LV/Attribute: 5/Light

"Now I tune my Level 5 Darkblaze Dragon with my Level 3 Demon Dragon!" Demon Dragon turned into three synchro gates, encircling Darkblaze Dragon, turning him into five stars

No matter how strong darkness is there will be a light that will defeat it, allow your light to illuminate the path to salvation! Synchro summon! Descend from the heavens, Light End Dragon LV8 (2600/2100)!

Out of a column of light came an angelic dragon with two sets of angel wings and wearing golden armor

"Impressive but my knight is still stronger!"

"That's about to change because I activate his ability, now by taking away 500 points my dragon can reduce the attack of one monster on your field by 1500!"

"WHAT!"

"Go! Shining Repent!" Light End let out a flash of light weakening Kurai's monster

Apocalypse Hell Knight ATK: 1400  
Light End Dragon ATK: 2100

"Light End Dragon Attack! Shining Breath!" Light End Dragon gathered a large mass of light and fired it at Kurai's monster destroying it instantly

**Ritsu: 600 SPC:1 Winner  
Kurai: 0**

"IT'S OVER! IT LOOKS LIKE RITSU WILL BE ADVANCING TO THE QUARTER FINALS ALONG WITH KUROGASA!"

* * *

"Awesome Ritsu won!" Krad exclaimed

"I knew he would win." Kurogasa smiled

* * *

**At an unknown part of the stadium**

"Master, It looks like the User of Light won his duel." A girl with long white shining hair and blood red eyes, She wore a fancy white blouse and black silk mini skirt said "What shall I do?"

"_Just keep watch for now Satellizer" _the voice said "_When the time is right, we will strike."_

"I understand Master Apollyon, I will inform Shin with this." and with that she left.

**CH.8 END**

* * *

**Thetruazure: Yay! Six days left!**

**Ritsu: For what?**

**Kazuma: I think he means Fanime con right?**

**Thetrueazure: Yes! I can't wait**

* * *

**Krad: Hey guys looks like it's my time to shine! I have to face off against some guy named Terra, only he's not just some guy...he carries the dragon of earth Golem! Can I beat what Belial calls 'The Unmovable Fortress'. Next time Yugioh! 5D'S Power Of the Six Elements: The Power of the Earth.**

**Here we go!**


	10. The Power of the Earth

**Thetrueazure: Well guys it's time for Krad to shine!**

**Kazuma: Let's see if he'll make it.**

**Thetrueazure: Yeah but we can only hope. Ritsu since you won last chapter you can do the disclaimer**

**Ritsu: WHAT! But I did it last chapter!**

**Thetrueazure: Just do it anyways.**

**Ritsu: Fine...you owe me next chapter *ahem* Thetrueazure does not own Yugioh 5ds in any way, shape, or form. He does own Ritsu and cards he makes, the other characters belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Ch.9 The power of Earth**

"Now I tune my Level 5 Darkblaze Dragon with my Level 3 Demon Dragon!" Demon Dragon turned into three synchro gates, encircling Darkblaze Dragon, turning him into five stars

No matter how strong darkness is there will be a light that will defeat it, allow your light to illuminate the path to salvation! Synchro summon! Descend from the heavens, Light End Dragon LV8 (2600/2100)!

Out of a column of light came an angelic dragon with two sets of angel wings and wearing golden armor

"Impressive but my knight is still stronger!"

"That's about to change because I activate his ability, now by taking away 500 points my dragon can reduce the attack of one monster on your field by 1500!"

"WHAT!"

"Go! Shining Repent!" Light End let out a flash of light weakening Kurai's monster

Apocalypse Hell Knight ATK: 1400  
Light End Dragon ATK: 2100

"Light End Dragon Attack! Shining Breath!" Light End Dragon gathered a large mass of light and fired it at Kurai's monster destroying it instantly

**Ritsu: 600 SPC:1 Winner**

**Kurai: 0**

"IT'S OVER! IT LOOKS LIKE RITSU WILL BE ADVANCING TO THE QUARTER FINALS ALONG WITH KUROGASA!"

* * *

**Heading to the competitors lounge**

After his duel Ritsu went back to the lounge where everyone was. While he was walking, he heard someone call his name, he turned and saw a mailman with a envelope in his hand

"Excuse me, are you Ritsu Himuro?" The mailman asked

"Yes that's me, what do you need?" Ritsu received the envelope that the mailman was carrying

"I came to deliver this to you." the mailman walked off "Have a good day, and good luck!"

When the mailman was out of sight, Ritsu looked at the envelope and noticed that there was no return address on it. He opened the envelope and looked at it. When he did his face grew pale

"_What's the matter Ritsu?" _Raikou asked him as he floated next to him reading the letter aloud "_Why hello User of Light, you may not know me, but I know a lot about you. I must congratulate you on your win against Kurai, but then again against someone with no understanding of his element proved to be little to no challenge to you. Me and Master Apollyon will be waiting for you when you make it to the finals, that is if you make it."_

"This is from someone who is working for Apollyon." Ritsu stated as he crumpled the paper "Come on Raikou, Krad's match will start soon."

* * *

**In the competitors lounge**

Krad was getting pumped up from the last duel, he couldn't wait to duel "Oh man, I can't wait!"

"Well look who's all excited." Krad, Keira and Kurogasa turned to see Ritsu in the doorway

"Ritsu! Congrats on the win." Kurogasa said

"Thanks Kurogasa, also good luck during your duel Krad."

"Thanks Ritsu, well I'm off." Krad went to the arena all fired up when Belial appeared next to him "_You seem overly excited for one duel."_

_"What's there to not be excited about." _Krad said in his mind "_I always get fired up for every duel, it's just the way I am."_

* * *

**In the battle arena**

"WELCOME BACK DUELING FANS, IT'S TIME FOR OUR NEXT DUEL!" the crowd cheered "FOR OUR FIRST COMPETITOR, HE CONTROLS A LEGION OF DARK KNIGHTS KRAD KENSHIN!" Krad walked up to the arena as the crowd cheered

"AND HIS OPPONENT, HE THINKS ONE MANS TRASH IS ANOTHER MANS TREASURE, THE MASTER OF SCRAPS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, TERRA!" As the MC said that a duelist who looked around 18 with spiky hair blonde hair, brown eyes, wearing a brown shirt with a black jacket and blue jeans walked in the arena

"_What's this feeling?" _Belial thought as he saw what looked to be a brown aura around Terra "_It couldn't be him."_

_"What do you mean?" _Krad asked Belial

"_Krad, your opponent is the dragon of earth." _Belial said "_The dragon of earth is known for his powerful defense, he was named the Unmovable Fortress."_

_"_So my opponent carries the dragon of shadows." Terra said which snapped Krad out of his thoughts "I already know what your going to ask me, so if you beat me here I will join you guys."

"OK." Both duelists activated their duel disks

Krad/Terra: Let's Duel!

**Krad: 4000  
Terra: 4000**

"I'll start thing off with this!" Terra drew his sixth card "I summon Scrap Recyler LV3 (900/1200) in defense mode!" A monster made out of nothing but broken metal and other objects appeared on the field "Next since he was summoned I can send one Machine-type monster from my deck to the grave, so I send Scrap Hunter LV3 (1600/400) to the grave." Terra discarded the said card " I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." two reverse cards appeared

"My move!" Krad drew his sixth card "And I'll summon Dark Knight Berserker - Kraal LV4 (1900/400) in attack mode!" A knight in black armor carrying a giant broadsword appeared on the field "Now these cards can't inflict damage unless the card they destroy goes to the grave, but the best part about these cards is that I can bring out another Dark Knight card who's level is different from the one thats already on the field!"

"What!"

"So I bring out Dark Knight Lancer - Legato LV6 (2600/900) to the field!" Another Dark Knight appeared, only this time the warrior was carrying a lance "Now Kraal attack his recycler!" Kraal jumped up in the air and brought his broadsword crashing down on it's target

"I play the trap Scrap Rage!" Terra's trap card depicted Scrap Chimera glowing orange "I can only activate this when a 'Scrap' monster I control is selected as an attack target, now Scrap Recycler gains 2000 defense points!"

Scrap Recycler DEF: 3200

"Counterattack!" Scrap Recycler threw shards of metal, causing Kraal to retreat

**Krad: 2700  
Terra: 4000**

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn." one reverse card appeared on the field "And during the end phase, your Recycler bites the dust due to Scrap Rage." Scrap Recycler began to break apart

"Now then-" Terra drew his card " I activate the spell Double Summon so that I can summon twice."

"Great." Krad groaned

"So now I summon Scrap Chimera LV4 (1700/500) and the tuner monster Scrap Goblin LV3 (0/500) to the field!" A rusty metal version of a chimera lion with wings and a little machine with a camera for a body appeared.

* * *

"Is he going to synchro?" Keira asked

"Not sure, but I guess we'll find out." Ritsu said

* * *

"I'll end with a face down." one reverse card appeared

This threw Krad through a loop, why didn't he synchro summon? And why did he leave his monsters in attack mode? "Don't you know you left yourself open?"

Terra smiled "Oh don't worry about that, I got it under control."

"Then I guess its my turn!" Krad drew his card "I know your Scrap Goblin can't be destroyed in battle, so I'll have my Legato attack your Chimera. Lance thrust!" Legato dashed towards Chimera to attack him but was blocked by Scrap Goblin "What!"

"Sorry but my trap (Azure) Scrap Defense redirects your attack towards my Goblin!" Terra's trap depicted Scrap Beast being protected by a pile of junk "And since your monsters can't inflict damage unless the destroyed card goes to the grave, I'm safe from all damage!"

"TERRA IS RIGHT, SINCE SCRAP GOBLIN CAN'T DESTROYED IN BATTLE, KRAD IS GOING TO HAVE A TOUGH TIME DEALING DAMAGE!"

"I'm not worried because I play the spell Mystic Wok. Now by sacrificing Legato I gain 2600 points" Legato turned into dark stardust and rained down on Krad.

**Krad: 5300  
Terra: 4000**

"Next I equip Shadow Saber-Gatrox to Kraal!" A large double edged sword appeared in the knights hand "This gives him an extra 700 points!"

Dark Knight Beserker-Kraal ATK: 2600

"Next I'll summon Dark Knight Swordmaster-Zehaal LV4 (1800/500) in attack mode!" A shadow knight holding a double edged sword appeared next to Kraal "And his ability allows me to bring out another Dark Knight. Like Dark Knight Blazeswordsman - Gaahrgral LV7 (2500/300)!" A similar shadow knight whose sword was covered in flames appeared next to the two knights.

"And I'll end my turn by activating the trap card Ordeal Of The Dark Knights!" Krad's trap depicted a knight walked through a battlefield towards a dark castle "By paying 2000 points, my knights will be able to inflict damage even if the card doesn't go to the graveyard!"

**Krad: 3300  
****Terra: 4000**

"My move!" Terra drew his card "I tune my Scrap Chimera with my Scrap Goblin!" Scrap Goblin turned into three synchro gates and encircled Scrap Chimera, turning him into four stars:

From the depths of the earth comes a demon whose powers rival that of a machine, bust through the surface with your metal armor! Synchro Summon! The demon of scrap! Scrap Archfiend LV7 (2700/1800)!

Out of a column of light came a demon similar to Summoned Skull but was encased in rusty metal armor

"Oh boy."

"Now attack his Kraal!" the Demon rushed towards Krad's knight

"I play the trap (Azure) Dark Half Shot!" Krad's trap depicted Dark Knight Apprentice Attacking with a shadow. "With this trap, whenever a Dark Knight monster is selected as an attack target, not only does it negate the attack, but you take damage equal to half your monsters attack" A shock wave emitted from the card, hitting Terra dead on.

**Krad: 3300  
Terra: 2650**

* * *

"Krad's fighting back now." Kurogasa said

Keira nodded "Yeah. He may have walked into that Scrap Rage combo, but he was able to counter it."

"_Yeah but how long will it work?" _Ritsu thought

* * *

"I activate the spell card Scrapyard!" Terra slid the card into his disk "This card allows me to add one Scrap tuner from my deck to my hand!" Terra searched through his deck "And I choose Scrap Mind Reader LV1 (0/0)!"

"Another Tuner, and he hasn't summoned yet."

"Your quite right there Krad especially when I'm summoning him to the field!" The said tuner monster appeared on the field "Now I tune my Level 7 Scrap Archfiend with my level 1 Scrap Mind Reader!" Scrap Mind Reader transformed into one synchro gate and encircled Scrap Archfiend, Turning him into seven stars:

Mother earth calls forth her greatest protector to fight the evil that's coming! Behold the power that moves the very mountains themselves! Synchro summon! The dragon of earth, (Azure) Golem-The Dragon of the Earth LV8 (2800/3000)!

The ground started to shake violently when the column of light dissipated, it showed a dragon that was completely made out of rock

"_Belial is that-" _Krad asked

"_Yes Krad, the dragon you see before you, is none other than Golem-The Dragon of the Earth or 'the Unmovable Fortress'!"_

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Another chapter written and another chapter published**

**Ritsu: At least I got to relax the three days you were away for Fanime con**

**Thetrueazure: How were you able to relax? Your apart of my Imagination.**

**Ritsu: *grumble* Don't remind me.**

**Thetrueazure: Also for my Next phase Blazblue Fic, I will work on the first chapter next week, so don't worry.**

* * *

**Krad: Yo guys Krad here with a preview of next chapter. I can see with Golem was Nicknamed 'The Unmovable Fortress', pretty much all of my attacks don't seem to faze him. Will I'll be able to bust through his defense**

**Next time Yugioh 5D's Power Of the Six Elements: Ultimate offense vs. Ultimate Defence **

**Let's go Belial!**


	11. Ultimate Offense vs Ultimate Defense

**Thetrueazure: Schools out for summer~ Schools out for ever~!**

**Ritsu: Oh my God will you stop singing that! It's getting annoying!**

**Kazuma: Come on Ritsu leave him alone, he's just happy he's an official senior.**

**Ritsu: Whatever, Thetrueazure does not own yugioh 5D's in any way shape or form, only me, and some cards, the other OCs and cards belong to their respective owners.  
**

* * *

** Ch. 10 Ultimate Offense Vs. Ultimate defense**

"I activate the spell card Scrapyard!" Terra slid the card into his disk "This card allows me to add one Scrap tuner from my deck to my hand!" Terra searched through his deck "And I choose Scrap Mind Reader LV1 (0/0)!"

"Another Tuner, and he hasn't summoned yet."

"Your quite right there Krad especially when I'm summoning him to the field!" The said tuner monster appeared on the field "Now I tune my Level 7 Scrap Archfiend with my level 1 Scrap Mind Reader!" Scrap Mind Reader transformed into one synchro gate and encircled Scrap Archfiend, Turning him into seven stars:

Mother earth calls forth her greatest protector to fight the evil that's coming! Behold the power that moves the very mountains themselves! Synchro summon! The dragon of earth, (Azure) Golem-The Dragon of the Earth LV8 (2800/3000)!

The ground started to shake violently when the column of light dissipated, it showed a dragon that was completely made out of rock

"_Belial is that-" _Krad asked

"_Yes Krad, the dragon you see before you, is none other than Golem-The Dragon of the Earth or 'the Unmovable Fortress'!"_

* * *

"_So that's the Unmovable Fortress..." _Krad stared in amazement as the dragon gave a mighty roar (DEF: 3000)

"_Oh, It's been awhile since I was brought out." _Golem said in an old mans voice

"_Golem! It's been awhile!" _Belial said

"_Belial, ah it certianly has been." _Golem looked over at Krad "_So I take it that this kid is your master?"_

"Hey! Who you calling 'kid'!" Krad yelled

"_Youngsters these days, no respect for their elders." _Golem sighed and looked over at Terra "_Well Terra. Let's go!" _

Terra nodded "I activate Golem's ability! Now once a turn I can hit you for 400 points of damage! Go Seismic Shock wave!" Golem raised one foot and slammed it down on the ground causing it to shake under Krad's feet, causing him to trip over.

**Krad: 2900  
Terra: 2650**

"Next I play Card Of Sanctity!" Both players drew until they were holding six cards "I then play the continuous spell card Scrap Lube!" Terra's spell card depicted Scrap Dragon in a pool of oil "Now I can bring back my Scrap Archfiend to the field!" The metal fiend appeared on the field next to Golem (ATK: 2700) "I'll end my turn by equipping my dragon with Mist Body."

"Thanks, I draw!" Krad drew his card "_Something doesn't feel right. Why would he leave his archfiend in attack mode, unless..." _The field spell spot on Krad's disk opened up "I play the field spell Mystic Plasma Zone!" The field started to grow dark

* * *

**In the competitors lounge**

"Welcome to Krad's element." Ritsu said

"What do you mean Ritus?" Kurogasa asked

"When that field spell is active, all Dark monsters get a 500 point boost but lose 400 defense points." Keira said

Ritsu nodded "Yeah but what confuses me is why Terra doesn't seem the least bit worried?"

* * *

"Now all my Dark monsters get 500 attack points but lose 400 defense points. And guess what element my knights are!" Krad's knights embraced the darkness surrounding them as they gained more power

Dark Knight Beserker-Kraal ATK/DEF: 2600-3100/400-0  
Dark Knight Swordmaster-Zehaal ATK/DEF: 1800-2300/500-100  
Dark Knight Blazeswordsman- Gaahrgral ATK/DEF: 2500-3000/300-0

"Gaahrgral attack his archfiend with fire blade!" Krad's knight rushed Terra's monster with a blazing sword but the blade clashed with Golem instead "What!"

"Oh I forgot to mention, when my dragon is in defense mode, he the only monster you can attack."

"Damn! I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Two face down cards appeared

* * *

Ritsu's element started to react "Whoa! Krad's emitting a really dark aura." Ritsu looked over where Keira was, she seemed really uneasy. "Are you OK Keira?"

Keira snapped back into reality "Oh yeah I'm fine." Keira reassured him "_Come on Krad, don't let your anger get the best of you."_

* * *

"Master Apollyon, It seems the user of shadows has a dark side." Satellizer said

_"Yes, the amount of darkness in this one is incredible! I must have this power!"_ Apollyon said

* * *

"It's my move now!" Terra drew "First things first, Will shake another 400 points off of you!" the ground shook under Krad's feet

**Krad: 2500  
Terra: 2650**

"Scrap Archfiend attack Zehaal now!" Terra's archfiend threw a punch towards Zehaal

"I play my trap Magic Cylinder! Now you take damage equal to your monster's attack points!"

"INCREDIBLE! IF THIS WORKS KRAD WILL HAVE A SPOT IN THE QUARTER FINALS!"

"Too bad he won't get the shot!" Terra discarded a card from his hand "I play a Quick Play spells called Trap Booster which let's me activate a trap from my hand! I activate my first one, Trap Jammer. Say goodbye to your trap!" Krad's card shattered as well as Zehaal

**Krad: 2100  
Terra: 2650**

"Next I play Pot of Greed letting me draw two cards!" Terra drew two "Next I play Lightning vortex! Now by discarding a card from my hand, all your face up monsters are destroyed!" Giant lightning bolts crashed down on Krad's field destroying every single one of his monsters "I end my turn."

Krad's dark aura started to grow bigger "_Damn it! I thought I had him! Every move I make, he seems to be one step ahead of me!"_

**"**_**Weak!"** _A dark voice said

"_What!"_

**_"I said your weak! You can't even get past two monsters!" _**

_"Watch it bud! Who are you anyways?"_

**_"You really don't know me? Come on Krad..Think." _**The dark voice said

Krad's eyes widened in shock "_No it can't be you! I thought I got rid of you!"_

The dark voice gave a creepy laugh that sent chills down his spine "**_Got rid of me! You can't get rid of me! I'm your darkness! I'm apart of you like you are apart of me! Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking the drivers seat now!" _**Krad clutched the sides of his head in pain.

"_Krad! What's happening?" _Belial asked

"I...don't...know..Argh!" The dark aura surrounding him began to enter him

* * *

"Oh no! It's happening again!" Keira got up and ran to the door, but was stopped by Ritsu

"What do you mean 'happening again'?

"Whenever Krad gets pushed past his limits, his shadow abilities take over his body." Keira didn't want to recall the last time this happened to him. She ran past Ritsu towards the arena "_But how? I thought he got rid of it that day."_

* * *

"Krad are you alright?" Terra asked as the dark aura around him dispersed "What's going on?"

"**Krad not here write now.**" Krad said in a distorted voice "**But I'll be happy to play for him. I believe it's my turn." **Dark Krad drew "**I summon the tuner monster Dark Knight Apprentice!**" Krad's signature tuner appeared

"A tuner!" Terra said

"_Be careful Terra! Somethings wrong with him!"_

**_"_I activate my knights ability! I can bring back a "Dark knight" monster from either my deck or grave! So come back to the field Dark Knight Swordmaster-Zehaal!" **The battle scarred warrior appeared on the field "**However his effect is negated and he can't attack, but it won't matter because I'm tuning my level 4 Zehaal with my level two Apprentice!"** Dark knight apprentice turned into two synchro gates and surrounded Zehaal, turing him into four stars

Loyal knight of the great King Arthur take up your bow and arrow so that you may protect your king! Synchro Summon! Take Flight, Dark Dragon Knight Tristan!

Out of a column of light came a knight wearing pitch black armor carrying a bow and arrow while riding a pitch black dragon. (LV6 1900/1200)

**"Now I use his effect, attack Terra directly!" **Tristan fired a barrage of arrows at Terra, but Terra only took half the damage because of Krad's trap

**Krad: 2100  
Terra: 1700**

**"Next I play the trap Synchro blast!" **Krad's trap fired and hit Terra dead on **"When a synchro monster I control attacks, you take 500 points of damage!"**

**Krad: 2100  
Terra: 1200**

**"I now play Spellbook Inside The Pot which let's us both draw three times!" **Both players drew three times **"I'll set one card face down and end my turn." **A face down card appeared

* * *

Keira, Ritsu, and Kurogasa made it to the arena and were shocked at what they saw "Oh no! We're too late!" Keira gasped

"Damn it! Krad! You gotta snap out of it!" But it was no use, Ritsu's pleas fell on deaf ears.

* * *

"My move!" Terra drew his card "_I gotta thin of something to snap Krad out of this state." _

_"Let's go Terra!" _Golem said

"Got it! First things first, Golem! 400 points please!" Golem shook the ground violently, but Krad was unfazed by it

**Krad:1700  
Terra: 1200**

"Next I activate the spell card (Azure) Scrap Explosion! Here's the deal, I destroy my Scrap Archfiend, and then we both take damage equal to half of his defense points!"

"If this works Krad will only have 800 life points left." Ritsu said

"Yeah but at what cost." Kurogasa said

"What do you mean?" Keira wondered

"Scrap Explosion hits both players with damage, it's a risky maneuver." Kurogasa explained

Scrap Archfiend began to glow with red energy and exploded, catching both players in the blast radius and sending them a few feet back.

**Krad: 800  
Terra: 300**

**"Your only prolonging the inevitable." **Dark Krad explained while getting up from the blast

"WAKE UP KRAD!" A voice called out cause him to look to where the voice came from, it was Keira

"_Keira." _

_"_You've got to stop this Krad, I know your stronger than this." Keira said as tears were flowing down her cheek. "Fight your darkness!"

When Keira said that, Krad clutched his head in pain as he screamed **"Agh! You! What are you doing!"**

"_Taking my body back!" _Krad said in his mind

**"Fool! Don't you get it! you are nothing without me!" **The dark aura that was inside him was pouring out of him as he screamed in pain "Sorry but I'll do just fine without you!" And with that the dark aura vanished

"K-Krad, is it really you?" Keira asked as Krad gave them a thumbs up showing that he was just fine "Thank goodness." They all breathed a sigh of relief

"Sorry about that Terra." Krad apologized while scratching the back of his head "Now where were we?"

"_Glad to have you back Krad." _Belial said

"_Good to be back."_

"It's still my turn Krad." Terra said "Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Synchro Blast" Krad's card was destroyed "I'll end with a face down." One reverse card appeared on the field.

"My move." Krad drew and looked at the card he drew "_It came!"_

_"Let's go Krad!" _Belial said

"I activate the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back my Apprentice!" An ankh appeared, bringing back Krad's knight "Now I tune my level 6 Tristan with my level 2 Apprentice!" Dark Knight Apprentice turned into two synchro gates and encircled Tristan, turning him into six stars.

The power of the shadows will aid us in our war against evil, become the power that is stronger than darkness itself! Synchro summon! The dragon of the shadows (Azure) Belial-The Dragon of The Shadows!

Krad's signature dragon appeared on the field (Atk: 2900)

"Next I activate MY Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your only face down." Terra's face down Mirror Force was destroyed "Next I activate Belial's ability, so I discard my entire hand, which is _six _cards, so Belial gains 2400 attack points on top of the 500 from Mystic Plasma Zone!" Belial gained a massive power boost as he roared

Belial ATK: (2900-5300-5800)

"my life points aren't getting lower Krad, just admit I have you beat!"

"Really, will this face down card change your mind?" Krad's face down card flipped up showing an alien shock trooper attacking "Strike Slash gives my dragon an extra 700 attack points plus piercing damage!"

"Impossible! Golem's defense was pierced!" Terra exclaimed.

Belial ATK: (5800-6300) (Azure: OK now this is overkill)(Kazuma: shh! I'm watching the duel!")

"That's right. Your a strong duelist Terra, if you ever want a rematch, just holler. " Krad said "Belial, attack! Shadow Flame Strike!" Belial erupted in black flames and charged at Golem, taking Terra's remaining life points with his dragon.

**Krad: 800 Winner  
Terra: 300 **

When the smoke cleared Krad stood there silent for a minute and looked over at his friends and gave them a peace sign "I won!"

**Ch.10 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Whooo! Krad takes the win!**

**Ritsu: Azure...YOU SKIPPED A FREAKING DUEL!**

**Kazuma: Don't freak out Ritsu.**

**Thetrueazure: Well anyways I have some news for you guys...I'm moving to Denver, Colorado, and I'm currently wait for a my flight to Albuquerque, New Mexico so I gotta cut this short. See ya guys!**

* * *

**Rai: What's up guy, Rai Asama here for the lowdown on what's happening next chapter. Next round I have to face someone named Lancelot, and he's no ordinary duelist, no he carries the legendary Stardust Dragon! Next time Yugioh 5D's Power of The Six Elements, The Second Stardust**

**Let's Duel**


	12. The Second Stardust

**Thetrueazure: Well guys I made it back to my hometown of Clovis New Mexico just a few days ago.**

**Kazuma: Congrats**

**Ritsu: If only I brought sunscreen, it was almost 100 degrees out there.**

**Thetrueazure: Get over it Ritsu and do the disclaimer**

**Ritsu: Thetrueazure does not own Yugioh 5D's, only Ritsu and some of the cards he makes. OC's and other cards belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**In the last chapter.**

"I activate the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back my Apprentice!" An ankh appeared, bringing back Krad's knight "Now I tune my level 6 Tristan with my level 2 Apprentice!" Dark Knight Apprentice turned into two synchro gates and encircled Tristan, turning him into six stars.

The power of the shadows will aid us in our war against evil, become the power that is stronger than darkness itself! Synchro summon! The dragon of the shadows (Azure) Belial-The Dragon of The Shadows!

Krad's signature dragon appeared on the field (Atk: 2900)

"Next I activate MY Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your only face down." Terra's face down Mirror Force was destroyed "Next I activate Belial's ability, so I discard my entire hand, which is_six _cards, so Belial gains 2400 attack points on top of the 500 from Mystic Plasma Zone!" Belial gained a massive power boost as he roared

Belial ATK: (2900-5300-5800)

"my life points aren't getting lower Krad, just admit I have you beat!"

"Really, will this face down card change your mind?" Krad's face down card flipped up showing an alien shock trooper attacking "Strike Slash gives my dragon an extra 700 attack points plus piercing damage!"

"Impossible! Golem's defense was pierced!" Terra exclaimed.

Belial ATK: (5800-6500)

"That's right. Your a strong duelist Terra, if you ever want a rematch, just holler. " Krad said "Belial, attack! Shadow Flame Strike!" Belial erupted in black flames and charged at Golem, taking Terra's remaining life points with his dragon.

**Krad: 800 Winner  
Terra: 0**

When the smoke cleared Krad stood there silent for a minute and looked over at his friends and gave them a peace sign "I won!"

* * *

**Ch.11 The Second Stardust**

"INCREDIBLE IN JUST ONE CRUSHING HIT, KRAD WAS ABLE TO ENSURE HIMSELF A SPOT IN THE QUARTER FINALS!" As the MC said that, Ritsu and the others were over at the infirmary. Apparently when Krad's dark side took over it made any and all damage real.

"Ow!" Krad yelled as Keira was tending to some of his wounds "That hurt!"

"Try not to move so much and won't." Keira said "You really did a number on each other."

"Kind of tough to tone it down when your dark half wants to kill everyone in the stadium." Ritsu said catching a glare from Keira causing him to tense up in fear "A-Anyways I think the next match is about to start."

"Does anyone know who's dueling?" Kuraogasa asked

"I believe it's Rai Asama versing a guy named Lancelot" Terra said as he flinched when he moved to turn the monitor on

* * *

**In the battle arena**

"WELCOME BACK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE FIRST HALF OF THIS HISTORIC EVENT!" The MC screamed "FOR OUR FIRST COMPETITOR OF THIS HALF, HE BELIEVES A DIAMONDS TRUE BEAUTY IS WHEN IT'S TURNED INTO DUST, LANCELOT! AND HIS COMPETITOR, THE ONE THE ONLY RAI ASAMA! DUELISTS START YOUR DUEL DISKS!" Both duelists started their duel disks

"Duel!"

**Rai: 4000**  
**Lancelot: 4000**

"All right let's go!" A man around the age of twenty three stepped out in front of everyon with his charcoal hair and blue eyes. He stood there in his black sleeved red hoodie with a sling bag over his shoulder. The man pulled out his duel disk and readied for the duel.

Across from him as an eighteen year old with black messy hair, with a strand of blue hair that hung in front of his hazel eyes. The two stared each other down, both with diffrent ideas of how this duel was about to go.

"I'll start." Rai spoke as he started his turn. "I summon Birdy(200/200)!" On the field a small red robin appeared on the field, "Now when Birdy is summoned I draw one card. If it happens to be a spell card then it gains 500 attack points!" Rai drew his card and gave a slight grin.

"What?" Lancelot asked.

"I drew a spell." Rai revealed the card he drew as Birdy emitted a green aura

"So now your monster is five hundred points stronger. So what?"

Birdy: 700/200

"It's because of the spell card I drew." Rai smirked

"Which would be what?"

"I drew my Knights Awakening, now I'll activate it." Rai inserted the spell card in his disk which depicted three knights standing side by side.

"What does it do?"

"It allows me to bring out one Green Knight(1000/1000), one Blue Knight(1600/1000), and one Red Knight(1900/1000) to the field from my hand or deck." On the field by Birdy a knight dressed in green emerald armor who stood by a knight dressed in blue sapphire armor, but they both were nothing compared to the knight dressed in red ruby armor.

"Now with the effect of Green Knight I can summon one leve four or lower from my hand."

"Another monster?" Lancelot yelled in surprise.

"Yes, and now I'll summon my Shield Stone(0/2500) in defense mode!" A large knight made purely of rocks took the field filling up five slots, "Now Im going to use my warriors fusion effect and fuse all three knights without using a Polymerization! So meet Golden Knight(3000/3000)!" As all three knights came together, in their place was a knight drenched in pure gold, "I end there."

"My turn then!" Lancelot drew his first card since the duel started, "I'll start by placing down one card, then I'll special summon my Diamond-Dust Trap Breaker(200/200) by removing my face down card from play! The card I threw down was my Diamond Dust Energy Sapper! When this card is removed from play you skip your next draw phase and I draw a card instead!" On the field a diamond skinned machine like monster took the field.

"Now I'll give up my Trap Breaker in order to special summon my Diamond-Dust Trapped Explorers(2300/1000)!" In place of the first monster another took it's place a larger diamond skinned monster arose, "Now I'll attack with my Diamond-Dust monster and destroy your Birdy!" Lancelot's Diamond-Dust monster rushed at Rai's Birdy and destroyed it from the match.

**Rai: 2400**  
**Lancelot: 4000**

"Now with one of my Diamond-Dust monsters effects I can special summon another Diamond-Dust monster to my field! I choose Diamond-Dust Kreeya the Unbreakable(500/2500)!" A diamond skinned woman with a large diamond for a shield arose onto the field and took it's place with Lancelot's Trapped Explorers, "I end."

"My turn." Rai was forced to skip his draw and witness Lancelot draw thanks to his Diamond-Dust Energy Sapper, "I'll now summon Fairy Magician(2000/1200) by sacrificing Shield Stone!" A blonde haired female dressed in a white Dark Magicians outfit arose with angel wings.

"Now my Golden Knight destroy that Diamond-Dust Kreeya the so called Unbreakable!"

"Bring it!" Lancelot yelled. As Golden Knight rushed in Lancelot played his Unbreakable's effect, "Now I'll activate my monsters effect and get rid of a monster in my hand with defense points of five hundred or lower! She temporarily gains that monsters attack points till the endphase. I pick my Diamond-Dust Malformed Mutant(1900/100)!"

Diamond-Dust Kreeya the Unbreakable's Attack: 2400

"That's not going to stop my attack!"

"But it will lessen the impact, also when she's destroyed the top three cards in your deck are removed from play!" Lancelot watched Rai discared three cards, but then felt the agonizing pain of being stabbed by a golden sword.

"_What the? How'd I feel that?_" He thought as he dropped to the floor. "_This guy must be a psychic duelist. I better watch out_."

**Rai: 2400**  
**Lancelot: 3400**

"Hmph, there goes one monster. Now I'll end."

"I draw! I'll start by summoning Diamon-Dust Resonator(1300/1300)!" A small little fiend with a drum on its back walked around with two anntennas, while the shine of it's diamond skin shined in the sun, "I'll throw down a face down! Now I'll get rid of that facedown to special summon a second Diamond-Dust Trap Breaker(200/200)!"

"Again?"

"Yeah! Also the card I sent away this time was my Diamond-Dust Breaking Point!"

"Not so fast! With my Magician! She allows me to stop one trap or spell card once per turn!"

"I'm glad you did that because now I activate the Quick Spell Diamond Dust Twinkling Star! This allows me to bust out one Stardust Dragon(2500/2000) from my Extra Deck at the cost of all my Diamond Dust monsters being removed from play and it's effect is negated!" Then it happened, the magnificent Stardust Dragon rose to the field in all it's glory, "Now I'll throw down a facedown and end!"

* * *

Ritsu almost fell out of his seat as he saw the dragon "No way! How does he have a Stardust Dragon! Only Yusei Fudo has the card and as far as I know he still has it."

* * *

"My turn, my draw! Now time for me to do some damage. I'm going to attack your Stardust Dragon with my Golden Knight!"

**Rai: 2400**  
**Lancelot: 2900**

"Now my Magician attack!" Rai's magician fired a shining white ball at Lancelot

"Guah!" Lancelot felt the damage from Rai's attack from his Magician and fell to a knee. People began to mutter wondering what had gone wrong, but he got right back up and brushed it off.

**Rai: 2400  
Lancelot: 900 **

"You should just stay down. This duel is mine."

"Well see...my turn?" Lancelot struggled to stay conscious

"Sure."

"I draw! I activate my removed from play card Diamond Dust Universe End! With this all monsters on the field are destroyed and we both lose life points equal to the monsters that were destroyed. I just have to halv my life points!"

"I activate my Magicians effect and cancel it!" Rai yelled as his Magician threw a feather, piercing the card

"Once again, thank you! I know activate my Quick Spell, Diamond Dust Over the Rainbow! This let's me add one Diamond Dust Life Gem to my hand! Now I'll continue by activating Diamond Dust Crystals in the Sky! With no monsters on my field I can bust out one Diamond Dust monster from my deck! I choose my Diamond Dust Malformed Mutant(1900/100)!" On the field a deformed mutant took the field in all its diamond glory, "Now get this, it can attack directly, though its life ends afterwards."

"So are you going to attack?"

"I am so here we go! Attack Diamond Dust Malformed Mutant!" Lancelot's monster rushed past Rai's defenses and attacked him directly

**Rai: 500**  
**Lancelot: 900**

"I'll end my turn with a face down and the spell card Dark Hole to clear the field!" a dark vortex took both of Rai's monsters

"Damn you." Rai muttered as he started his turn." I summon Silent Magician LV4 in attack mode!" A female magician appeared on the field (1000/1000) "I'll also set one card face down and end my turn." One reverse card appeared

"My move!" Lancelot drew his card as Rai's magician gained a counter (1000-1500) "First things first, I play Card of Sanctity!" Both players drew until they had six cards "Next I play my face down card Diamond-Dust Life Gem! This card is treated as an effect monster while on the field, next I play Monster Reborn to bring back Stardust Dragon to the field" Lancelot's majestic dragon appeared in a mighty roar (2500/2000)

"What's the point?"

"The point is that I'm going to tune my Level 8 Stardust Dragon with my Level 1 Diamond-Dust Life Gem!" Lancelot's Life Gem turned into a synchro gate and started to encircle Stardust, turning him into eight stars

Twinkling diamond dust converges into a shining star, become the star that shines bright in the sky! Synchro Summon! The diamond in the sky, Diamond-Dust Dragon!

Out of a column of light came a dragon similar to the original Stardust Dragon, only it was sky blue with sparkling diamond dust on it. (2800/2000)

"There's a synchro monster that needs a Stardust Dragon as synchro material!" Rai asked

"That's right and now I'll activate his effect which removes all other monsters on the field from the game" Rai's magician was sucked into a white void "However in doing that he loses 300 points for every card removed." Lancelot's dragon started to loses some of it's luster (Atk: 2800-2500)

"Next comes his second effect. For every card in our hand, he gains 200 attack points."

"What!"

"I count 11 cards so Diamond-Dust Dragon gains 2200 attack points!" Lancelot's dragon began to roar as he began to glow even brighter (Atk: 2500-4700)

"4700 attack points!"

"Now my dragon attack him directly! Diamond dust Flare!" The dragon fire a sparkling blast at Rai, but was blocked by a powerful barrier "What's this?"

"My Mega barrier trap causes you to skip your battle phase!"

"Fine, then I'll summon Diamond-Dust Knight #1 to the field!" A knight wearing light blue armor appeared on the field (1600/500) "I end my turn."

"My move then, draw!" Rai drew and smirked "I play _my _Monster Reborn in order to bring back my Silent Magician!" Rai's magician appeared to the field " Next I play Level Up! So now my magician grows up from level 4 to level 8!" A bright light filled the entire arena, when it dissipated it revealed a beautiful woman in a magicians outfit (3500/1000) "This is the end! Silent Magician LV8 attack his Diamond-Dust Knight now!" The magician fired a giant white sphere causing a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared it showed Lancelot face down on the floor unconscious.

**Rai: 500 : Winner  
Lancelot: 0 **

"S-SOMEONE GET A STRETCHER FOR HIM! I-IT L-LOOKS LIKE RAI'S THE WINNER!" The MC said as everyone was still in shock at what happened "THIS CONCLUDES THE FIRST HALF OF THE DRAGON'S CUP" The MC held up three fingers "WE'LL SEE YOU BACK HERE IN THREE DAY!"

**Ch.11 end**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: I just want to give a shout out to InhumanX for helping me write this duel, and that he deserves some credit on this, so I thank you.**

**Ritsu: Hey guy, Ritsu here: the first half of the tournament and we have a three day intermission, and we decide to go to an amusement park, and there I meant a girl named Yuzuki Kagiri and I get pulled into a tag duel with her, will I be able to win. Next time! YuGiOh 5D's Power of The Six Elements; Birds of a feather Flock together.**

**"Riding Duel Acceleration!" **


	13. Birds of a Feather Flock Together

**Thetrueazure: Hey guys I'm actually writing this _REALLY _late at night. But it doesn't really matter because this is where Ritsu meets his love interest!**

**Ritsu: GO TO BED AZURE!**

**Thetrueazure: shhhhh! you'll wake my mother! Now do the disclaimer!  
**

**Ritsu: Thetrueazure does not own Yugioh 5d's. Only me and the cards he makes, other OC's and OC cards belong to their respective owners**

* * *

**Ch.12 Birds of a feather flock together**

"My move then, draw!" Rai drew and smirked "I play _my _Monster Reborn in order to bring back my Silent Magician!" Rai's magician appeared to the field " Next I play Level Up! So now my magician grows up from level 4 to level 8!" A bright light filled the entire arena, when it dissipated it revealed a beautiful woman in a magicians outfit (3500/1000) "This is the end! Silent Magician LV8 attack his Diamond-Dust Knight now!" The magician fired a giant white sphere causing a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared it showed Lancelot face down on the floor unconscious.

**Rai: 500 : Winner  
Lancelot: 0**

* * *

A few minutes after the duel between Rai and Lancelot, everyone began to leave the arena. At the entrance Ritsu and everyone else were at the entrance

"So what do we do for three days?" Krad asked

"Not sure, I suppose we just relax because it's gonna get tougher from here on." Kurogasa said as he looked over towards Ritsu who was deep in thought "Ritsu, you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm just still thinking about that last duel." Ritsu said snapping out of his thoughts "So where are we going to go and relax?"

"The amusement park!" Keira exclaimed as everyone turned to look at here "We can all go to the amusement park and take our minds off of this tournament."

"That's a good idea, I mean the three day intermission starts tomorrow so we can rest up for tomorrow." Ritsu looked over at everyone "You guys are welcome to stay over at my place."

"Really? Are you sure? I mean we don't want to intrude." Terra said

"No I insist, besides, we have three out of six elements with us, and we still don't know how strong Apollyon really is so it'll be a good idea to stay close together." Ritsu said as they left towards his place

* * *

**At Ritsu's House**

"What do you mean you got a letter from Apollyon!" Krad yelled as Ritsu told everyone about the letter he received after he won his turbo duel

"After my duel with Kurai I got a letter from him saying that he was impressed at my usage with my element." Ritsu explained when he felt something weigh down on his head. "Flipper get off of me."

"_Kay!" _Miracle Flipper jumped off of Ritsu's head and went on Raikou's

"_Miracle Flipper, do you have any news from the spirit world?" _Raikou asked

Miracle Flipper gave a sad look "_Apollyon's dark army has taken almost half of the spirit world."_

"_Damn it! It won't be long until his army makes it to the human world!" _Belial growled "_We gotta do something about it!"_

_"Calm down Belial." _Golem said "_We are not at full power yet. If we fight them now, it'll be suicide."_

"Golem's right. We still need the user's of fire, wind, and water." Terra explained "We already know Satoshi has Apollo, the dragon of fire. All we need is Wind and Water."

"I've got a pretty good idea on who has the dragon of water." Ritsu said

* * *

**At the Tops**

"_Nami. It seem's that the dark army has taken almost half of the spirit world." _A light blue dragon with a serene voice "_What shall we do?"_

"We don't do anything Leviathan." Nami said as she was staring out the window. "_So Ritsu is trying to assemble all of the elemental dragons. This could get interesting."_

* * *

**The Next day**

Ritsu and the gang made it to the amusement park when they were at the entrance they stopped

"We'll meet here at the end of day, got it?" Ritsu said

"Got it. Let's go Keira!" Krad yelled as he ran off

"Krad! Wait up!" Keira ran after him as Belial started to chuckle

"Come on Terra." Kurogasa walked off with Terra following, leaving Ritsu by himself

"_Guess I'm on my own." _ Ritsu slung a bag over him and was about to walk off when the wind picked up and he saw a card fly towards him. His instincts told him to grab it " Blackwing- Sirocco the Dawn?"

"Hey! That's Mine!" A female voice yelled out. Ritsu turned to see where the voice came from. He saw a girl who looked to be about 17 years old with cobalt blue hair that went down to her waist, Violet eyes, she wore a dark purple shirt with a black leather jacket over it, and dark blue jeans. Around her neck was a heart shaped locket with amethysts around the edges.

"I'm sorry." Ritsu handed over the card "The wind blew it my way, so I grabbed it before it went too high."

"Um...Thank you." The girl said and realized who she was talking to. "Are you Ritsu Himuro?"

"Yes that's me." Ritsu said as he smiled at her "And who might you be?"

The girl blushed slightly "My names Yuzuki Kagiri, I'm actually participating in the Dragon's Cup like you."

"Really? Oh yeah your the last one to duel in the first round." Ritsu said as they started walking through the park, little did he know they were being followed. Near the trees were two people, one a male and the other a female

"So Kazuma. Why are we doing this again?" The female wore a lime green T-shirt with a grey jacket over it, and dark blue jeans, she had blonde hair with purple eyes

"We're here to test the user of light. Miharu" The man named Kazuma had snow white hair, blood red eyes, he wore a open black trench coat with a blue shirt, black jeans, and wore black combat boots "We have to see if he's ready to lead the other element users to the final battle."

Miharu groaned "Yeah, yeah. I get it already 'it's our mission as members of the order to make sure the world is safe' " Miharu mocked Kazuma "Why your my brother I have no idea."

* * *

"_Ritsu, we're being followed." _Raikou told Ritsu as he and Yuzuki were walking "_I don't want to involve her if Apollyon sent them."_

"_OK, I'll let her know we're being followed." _Ritsu said as he looked over at Yuzuki "Yuzuki, don't look now but-"

"We're being followed by a man and a woman right?" Yuzuki asked which caught Ritsu off guard "Your not the only one who can talk to duel spirits you know." she pointed up at the sky

"Huh?" He looked up and was shocked at what he saw "I-Is that the legendary Blackwing-Dragon?"

"Yep."

"_It's a pleasure to meet you." _Blackwing Dragon said

"Well anyways-" Ritsu and Yuzuki stopped and turned around "Why don't you two come out! We know your there!"

"Well, we're busted." Miharu said as she and Kazuma walked out from behind a tree "Smooth move bro, 'Let's hide behind a tree, they'll never know.'"

"_Why do those two look familiar?" _Raikou thought

"Did you ever stop to think that I did that on purpose Miharu?" Kazuma asked as he went right next to her. "I wanted them to find us."

"Who are you?" Ritsu asked as he took out his duel disk

"Where are our manners, I am Kazuma Ishimaru and this is my younger sister Miharu Ishimaru." Kazuma said "We would like to duel you, Ritsu Himuro."

"_How does he know my name!" _Ritsu shook the thought out of his head and looked at him "So what? You want a 2 on 1 duel?"

Kazuma chuckled a bit "No, no. We would like a tag duel."

"A tag duel?" Yuzuki asked

"Yes, my brother and I versus you two. We start with 8000 life points and no one can attack on the first turn, got it?" Miharu asked as she and her brother took out their own duel disks

"I've got no complaints. Yuzuki?"

"None here."

Ritsu/Kazuma/Miharu/Yuzuki: So let's duel!

Both teams drew their starting hands

**Kazuma/Miharu: 8000  
Ritsu/Yuzuki: 8000  
**

"I'll take the first turn." Kazuma drew his sixth card "And I'll start by activating the continuous spell card Machine Assembly Line!"

"Let me guess. All of your machines get 200 more attack points, plus it gets two junk counters whenever any machine type monster is destroyed." Ritsu explained.

"That's right. Now I summon Biofalcon (4/1700/1200)" A cybernetic falcon appeared on the field and gained power from Kazuma's spell (1700-1900) "I'll set one card face down and hand it over to you." One reverse card appeared

"Your so kind." Yuzuki sarcastically said as she drew her card " Since you control a monster and I don't, I'm allowed to summon Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn (5/2000/900) without any sacrifices!" Out of a dark portal came a humanoid tengu on the field with black wings "And if I control another Blackwing monster on the field, I'm allowed to special summon Blackwing-Bora the Spear (4/1700/800)" Another humanoid tengu like Sirocco appeared next to him carrying a giant spear. "I'll set two cards face down on the field and end my turn." Two face down cards appeared

"My move then!" Miharu drew her card "And I summon Flamvell Firedog (4/1900/200) in attack mode!" Out of a fire pit came a dog completely covered in lava. It look at Ritsu and started to growl at him. "Easy boy. I now activate the field spell Molten destruction!" When Miharu activated her spell, the entire field was turned into lava around them. "With this out all Fire type monsters gain 500 attack points but lose 400 defense points." Flamvell Firedog began to glow a lot brighter and emit more heat (1900-2400/200-0) "I'll end my turn right there."

"_What the hell is going on? I can actually fell the heat coming off of that mutt!" _Ritsu thought as he began to sweat "_We gotta be careful now. There's no telling how strong these guys are."_

"Finally, my move!" Ritsu drew his card "I summon Axe Dragonute (4/2000/1200) in attack mode!" A large dragon type knight appeared on the field wielding an axe. "Next I equipped him with the equip card Dragon Nails, which gives one dark dragon type monster on my field 600 more points!" Ritsu's dragon roared as it gained more power (2000-2600) "I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

"Back to me then." Kazuma drew his card and smirked " I just have to say this, those face downs you two have. They better come in handy."

* * *

"Krad! Wait up!" Keira was trying her best to keep up with him until she over heard someone talking about a duel happening right now

"_Hey there's a tag duel going on." _A voice said

"_Yeah, I heard that one of the teams has Dragon Cup competitors."_

"Krad!" Keira called out

"Yeah I heard. Let's go!"

* * *

"What do you mean by that?" Ritsu asked

"Your about to find out because I activate the spell card Future Fusion!" Kazuma's card began to glow really bright, blinding both Ritsu and Yuzuki "Welcome to the beginning of your end!"

**Ch.12 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: That's another chapter down and out of the way.**

**Ritsu: Mister matchmaker right here is tired.**

**Thetrueazure: Awww! Are you still mad at me because I introduced your love interest?**

**Ritsu: Quiet you!**

* * *

**Ritsu: Hey guys, here's a preview for next chapter; During this tag duel, I learn that Kazuma, and Miharu are from an organization called the Order of The Six Elements, and they want to test me to see if I'm a capable leader. Will Yuzuki and I make it out of this or will what Kazuma said come true**

**Next Time! YuGiOh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Order of the Six Elements**

**When the stars of heaven converge, it will create a force that will illuminate the bonds of the world. Shine the path down from heaven! Synchro Summon! Dragon of Light, Raikou-The Dragon of The Heavens**


	14. Order of The Six Elements

**Thetrueazure: Wow, a lot of people were surprised on how fast I uploaded last chapter.**

**Kazuma: Well, you always upload chapters with a week between each other.**

**Ritsu: So they're just happy about fast uploads, and good ones too.**

**Thetrueazure: Are you saying my uploads aren't good? Whatever, I don't own Yugioh 5D's, only Ritsu, Kazuma, Miharu, and the cards I make. Other OC's and OC cards belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Finally, my move!" Ritsu drew his card "I summon Axe Dragonute (4/2000/1200) in attack mode!" A large dragon type knight appeared on the field wielding an axe. "Next I equipped him with the equip card Dragon Nails, which gives one dark dragon type monster on my field 600 more points!" Ritsu's dragon roared as it gained more power (2000-2600) "I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

"Back to me then." Kazuma drew his card and smirked " I just have to say this, those face downs you two have. They better come in handy."

"What do you mean by that?" Ritsu asked

"Your about to find out because I activate the spell card Future Fusion!" Kazuma's card began to glow really bright, blinding both Ritsu and Yuzuki "Welcome to the beginning of your end!"

* * *

**Ch.13 Order of The Six Elements**

"Future Fusion!" Ritsu yelled as the sky started to become distorted

"That's right! I'm allowed to fusion summon one monster just by sending the fusion materials from my deck to the grave." Kazuma explained as he took his deck out of his duel disk "The downside is that I have to wait two of my turns for my monster to be brought out."

"Damn! He can pretty much bring out any fusion monster he wants." Yuzuki said

"The monster I'm choosing to summon is my Chimeratech Over Dragon (9/?/0)!" Kazuma said as he picked six cards one of them a Cyber Dragon, and sent them to the grave "You can pretty much guess what it's attack points are going to be."

"_Damn it, that card gains 800 attack for every machine type card use for it's summon plus an extra attack." _Ritsu thought "Do you end?"

"Yes." Kazuma looked over at Yuzuki "Make your next two turns count."

"You talk too much you know that right?" Yuzuki said as she drew her card " I activate Sirocco's ability! Now one Blackwing monster on my side of the field gains attack equal to the combined attack of all my Blackwings." Sirocco manifested a purple orb in his hand and shot it at Bora the Spear, giving him his strength (1700-3700) "Now attack Miharu's Firedog!" Yuzuki's monster created a large spiral of energy and charged into the lava dog, destroying it into pixels

**Kazuma/Miharu: 6700  
Ritsu/Yuzuki: 8000**

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn." One reverse card appeared

"Good work Yuzuki!" Ritsu said as he gave her a thumbs up, which caused her to blush a little bit

"Please, all you did was scratch our life points." Miharu said as she drew her card "I activate the spell card Rekindling! This let's me bring back as many Fire type monsters that have 200 or less defense points." Miharu's Firedog was revived in a ball of fire (1900-2400)

"You know, I'm starting to turn into a cat person." Ritsu said when Miharu's monster threw a ball of fire at him, and he dodged it "Hey! Watch it!"

* * *

Keira, and Krad made it to where the duel was and saw Ritsu on the field.

"Ritsu!" Krad exclaimed "Why is he dueling?"

"That's what we're wondering." They turned to find Kurogasa and Terra standing there

* * *

"Now I activate the equip spell Salamandra! and equip it to my Firedog!" A fire serpent surrounded Miharu's Firedog as it gained more power (2400-3100) "Now attack his dragon!" Flamvell Firedog fired a giant fireball at Ritsu's monster

"I activate Dragon's barrier to keep him on the field!" A large barrier blocked the attack, but some of the flames got to him and he cringed in pain

"Are you ok Ritsu?" Yuzuki asked in concern

"I'm fine."

**Kazuma/Miharu: 6700  
Ritsu/Yuzuki: 7500**

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn, and during the end phase, the monsters that were brought back with Rekindling are removed from play." Flamvell Firedog began to melt away

"My move now!" Ritsu looked at the card he drew "_Cool! this should get rid of his Future Fusion!"_

"_Be careful Ritsu." _Raikou said "_These two can apparently make damage real."_

_"Don't worry Raikou." _Ritsu said to Raikou "I activate the spell Stamping Destruction! Now I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field and deal 500 points of damage so long as I have a Dragon-Type monster on the field." Ritsu pointed at Kazuma's spell "Say goodbye to your Future Fusion!" Kazuma's spell card shattered

**Kazuma/Miharu: 6200  
Ritsu/Yuzuki: 7500**

"Now Axe Dragonute, attack his Biofalcon!" Ritsu's monster rushed the cybernetic falcon, tearing it to shreads, but some of the shards flew at him, causing him to scream in pain

**MAL: 2**

**Kazuma/Miharu: 5500  
Ritsu/Yuzuki: 6500**

"What the hell was that?" Ritsu asked while trying to stay conscious

"My Mirage Tube quick play spell deals you 1000 points of damage just for attacking." Miharu said as she held up the said spell card

"...When Axe Dragonute attacks, he's switched to defense mode at the end of the battle phase." Ritsu's dragon knelt down on one knee while using it's axe as a shield "I end my turn."

"On to me." Kazuma drew his card "You know, you shouldn't have destroyed my Future Fusion."

"And why is that?" Yuzuki asked

"Because that was the only card prolonging your defeat!" Kazuma put a card in his spell/trap card zone "I play the spell card Overload Fusion!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes! Now I can remove the needed monsters to fusion summon one DARK machine type monster!" Five cards popped out of Kazuma's graveyard and he pocketed them "Now come forth! Chimeratech Over Dragon!" A bolt of lightning struck down on the field, releasing a cybernetic dragon which had five heads that let out a terrifying screech (9/?-4200/0) "Now as you well know, this card also get's to attack five times since I used five cards for it's summon."

"Five attacks!" Both Ritsu and Yuzuki yelled

"That's not all, I also activate the equip spell Fairy Meteor Crush to inflict piercing damage!" Kazuma pointed at Ritsu's monster "Chimeratech! Tear apart that dragon!" The cybernetic dragon fired a concentrated lightning strike at Ritsu's dragon

"Go trap card!" Yuzuki revealed her trap card "Negate Attack! This stops the attack and ends the battle phase!"

"Then I guess I'll activate the trap card Trap Jammer to negate that pesky card!" Yuzuki's card shattered along with Ritsu's dragon, causing both of them to scream in pain.

**Kazuma/Miharu: 5500  
Ritsu/Yuzuki: 3700**

"I'll end my turn with a face down." One reverse card appeared "Look at you. Do you really think you can beat Apollyon with that kind of power!"

Ritsu was struggling to get up along with Yuzuki "Did you just say Apollyon?"

"Apollyon?" Yuzuki wondered

"_He is the dark dragon lord that was sealed away." _Blackwing Dragon explained.

"Blackwing Dragon speaks the truth."

"OK, who the hell are you guys!" Ritsu was trying to get an answer from them

"I suppose we should tell him bro." Miharu told Kazuma "We are from an organization called the Order of The Six Elements. We are here to test you, user of light Ritsu Himuro to see if you are capable of leading the other elemental users towards the final battle against Apollyon."

"What!"

"She's right, being a light user means you carry a great power." Kazuma explained "We're here to test that power."

"You know what. I could care less about this power your talking about! If your going to test me, then keep Yuzuki out of this! I just met her today!" Ritsu yelled at them

"Ritsu..." Yuzuki whispered

"Sorry but once the test has started, no one can leave." Kazuma told Ritsu which made him angry "It's her turn now."

Yuzuki drew her card " I special summon Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind (3/1300/400)." A smaller more bird like tengu appeared on the field "Now I'll use his effect to cut your dragon's strength in half!" Gale the Whirlwind sent razor sharp wind currents at Chimeratech Over Dragon, cutting it down to half it's size (4200-2100) "Now I tune my level 4 Blackwing Bora the Spear with my Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind!" Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind turned into three synchro gates and started to surround Bora the Spear, turning him into four stars.

Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to heavens! Synchro Summon! Fly! Blackwing Armor Master (7/2500/1500)!

Out of a column of light came another humanoid tengu, only this time it was covered in armor

"I activate Sirocco's ability! Now Armor Master is 2000 points stronger!" Yuzuki's synchro monster began to flap it's wing harder as it gain a huge power boost. (2500-4500) "Now attack his Dragon with Black Hurricane!" Armor Master threw a punch at Chimeratech, causing it to explode

**Kazuma/Miharu: 3100  
Ritsu/Yuzuki: 3700**

"That was a bad idea girl." Miharu said "I play the trap (Azure) Revenge Cannon! I can activate this card whenever you destroy a monster in battle, you take damage equal to half of the current attack points of the monster that attacked." Miharu's trap fired a powerful shot that was speeding towards Yuzuki, until Ritsu jumped in front of her, taking the hit dead on, knocking him out.

"Ritsu!" Everyone yelled as they ran towards his unconscious body

"Bro, should we continue the duel?" Miharu asked as Kazuma looked irritated

"Yeah, we're wasting our time here, at this rate they'll never defeat him." Kazuma and Miharu walked away as the solid vision disappeared

* * *

"Ritsu!" Krad tried to wake him up but had no luck "Damn it Ritsu wake up!"

"We got to get him back home and quick!" Keira said as Kurogasa and Terra slung him over their shoulder. Keira looked over at Yuzuki who was still trying to figure out what happened "Your welcome to come with us, we need the help."

"O-OK."

* * *

**In an unknown place**

"What happened out there Kazuma?" A girl who looked about 16 with long wavy red hair, sapphire blue eyes, a white hat, a white shirt with three black roses, black and white plated skirt, black leggins, black boots, black and white fingerless gloves, and a purple stone necklace asked him "Did the great Kazuma Ishimaru just show mercy?"

"Leave me alone Iris." Kazuma coldly said as he walked past her which frustrated her

"Ohhh! I can never tell what he's thinking!" Iris said "It's so annoying!"

* * *

"Report." A male voice said coldly as Kazuma went to one knee and bowed to the silhouette

"Apologize master, but the user of light did not pass." Kazuma solemnly said "I told you that we were wasting our time and that Raikou chose the wrong master."

"Kazuma, you should not write him off so quickly." the male voice said "Give him time to grow and prosper, and then you can test him."

"Yes master." Kazuma bowed and then walked out

**Ch.13 end**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Well guys, another chapter done, and another quick upload. We learn why Kazuma and his sister want to test Ritsu.**

**Kazuma: Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

* * *

**Krad: After Ritsu got knocked out. We now have a new enemy, the order. Can we really trust these new characters or are they aligned with Apollyon? And if things can't get any worse, Satoshi pays us a little visit.**

**Next Time! YuGiOh 5D's Power of The Six Elements; Knights and Dragons**

**"Belial! Shadow Flame Strike!" **


	15. Knights Vs Dragons

**Thetrueazure: Well guys, after Ritsu met his love interest Yuzuki, they were both dragged into a tag duel with Kazuma Ishimaru and Miharu Ishimaru, siblings from an organization called the Order of The Six Elements. During the duel Ritsu jumped in front of Yuzuki in order to protect her from a blast and was knocked unconscious because of that.**

**Kazuma: Will he wake up from this, only time can tell**

* * *

"I activate Sirocco's ability! Now Armor Master is 2000 points stronger!" Yuzuki's synchro monster began to flap it's wing harder as it gain a huge power boost. (2500-4500) "Now attack his Dragon with Black Hurricane!" Armor Master threw a punch at Chimeratech, causing it to explode

**Kazuma/Miharu: 3100  
Ritsu/Yuzuki: 3700**

"That was a bad idea girl." Miharu said "I play the trap (Azure) Revenge Cannon! I can activate this card whenever you destroy a monster in battle, you take damage equal to half of the current attack points of the monster that attacked." Miharu's trap fired a powerful shot that was speeding towards Yuzuki, until Ritsu jumped in front of her, taking the hit dead on, knocking him out.

"Ritsu!" Everyone yelled as they ran towards his unconscious body

"Bro, should we continue the duel?" Miharu asked as Kazuma looked irritated

"Yeah, we're wasting our time here, at this rate they'll never defeat him." Kazuma and Miharu walked away as the solid vision disappeared

* * *

**Ch.14 Knights Vs. Dragons**

Over at Ritsu's house everyone was sitting in silence as Keira was tending to an unconscious Ritsu, while she was tending his wounds, Krad decided to break the silence.

"So what are we gonna do now?" He asked "We have another problem to deal with, and it's this so called order."

Keira set a damp rag across Ritsu's forehead, then she turned to Krad and everybody else "His injuries aren't to serious, though he is going to be out for a day or two." When she said that, everybody breathed a sigh of relief "In either case, those two people he and Yuzuki dueled were very powerful. There's no telling if they were just going easy on them."

"I believe they were." Everyone turned to Yuzuki "If I remember correctly, Kazuma had seven machine cards in his graveyard. If he were to remove all of them with Overload Fusion his dragon would have 5600 attack points plus seven attacks."

"She's right. If he decided to attack all of their monsters, it would have been enough to drop their life points to zero." Kurogasa agreed

"If that's the case, then we have a new enemy other than Apollyon." Terra said "But the question is; Why do this now?" Everyone wondered

Krad streched his arms out and yawned "Well, there's no use thinking about it when we're tired. Let's turn it in tonight." Everyone but Yuzuki got up and left the room, leaving her by Ritsu's bedside

The spirits of Raikou and Blackwing Dragon appeared next to her "Was it my fault Ritsu got hurt?"

"_Of course not!" _Raikou said "_It was Ritsu's choice to do what he did."_

Blackwing Dragon nodded in agreement "_That's right, I'm pretty sure Ritsu doesn't blame you or himself." _They both vanished leaving Yuzuki to her thoughts

"_Mom, what should I do?" _She took out her heart shaped locket and opened it, showing a picture of an older version of her. As she started to stare at the photo of her mother, tears began to fall down her cheek.

* * *

**In the dream world**

Ritsu stood in a white void, he had no idea where he was, all he could see was white in every direction he looked

"Hello! Anyone there!" He did not receive a response, only the echo from his voice "Great, so this is what death feels like." Ritsu heard a familiar chuckle

"No Ritsu, your not." Ritsu turned to see Raikou sitting there "Yo."

"Raikou? Wait, so I'm not dead?"

"Far from it Ritsu. Your just unconscious." Raikou got up and walked over to him "We are in your subconscious."

"Really? What happened to me? All I remember is dueling with Yuzuki against these two peop-" Everything came rushing back to Ritsu. His memory about the duel, and what he did. "That's right, I remember, wait! Where's Yuzuki? Is she alright!"

"Whoa calm down. She's fine." Raikou said as Ritsu started to calm down

"That's good to hear."

"Ritsu, you like her don't you?"

This caught Ritsu off guard, causing him to blush furiously "R-Raikou! I just met her yesterday!" Ritsu yelled, which made Raikou laugh

"Well, at least I know your fine enough to do that." Raikou said as he began to disappear "Now do me a favor and wake up will ya."

* * *

Ritsu opened his eyes to find it was morning already "_Geez. It seemed like five minutes when I talked to Raikou ."_ Ritsu looked around and found that he was in his room, he smiled. "_So they carried me back." _He looked to see Yuzuki on the side of his bed sound asleep "_Looks like she was up all night. At least she's OK"_ Ritsu noticed that Yuzuki's heart shaped locket was open, showing a picture of her mother "_Her mother?" _Yuzuki started to wake up. When she was waking up, Ritsu quickly put her locket down.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that the bed that Ritsu was in was empty. She looked around frantically trying to find him. She noticed that the door to the balcony was open, she went to go check it out and saw Ritsu sitting on the balcony.

Ritsu looked over at her and gave her a two finger salute "Hey, look who's awake."

She smiled "I should be the one to say that."

"Well looks like I beat you to the punch." He said as she sat down next to him "It's a beautiful sunrise, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Yuzuki turned to him "Ritsu. Why did you take that hit for me?"

"Not sure." Ritsu said "I guess something was screaming in my head, telling me to protect you." As Yuzuki was about to say something, they smelt something really good coming from inside Ritsu's house "Let's get something to eat." Ritsu got up and walked to the door before stopping and turning his head slightly looking at Yuzuki through his peripherals "By the way Yuzuki...You look a lot like your mother." Yuzuki was shocked, but smiled after that

"Thank you Ritsu."

* * *

"Krad! Quit hogging all the food!" Terra yelled at him

"Hey! I need the energy." Krad said as both Belial and Golem did a claw palm

"_Interesting master you have Belial." _Golem said

"_Don't remind me."_

"Well...you guys very lively this morning." Everyone quickly turned to see Ritsu and Yuzuki standing in the doorway

"Ritsu!" Everyone yelled

"You didn't think a hit like that could keep me down?" Ritsu said as he went over to the table, grabbing one of Krad's pieces of bacon

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Sorry, I'm injured." Everyone but Krad started to laugh when they heard someone ring the doorbell "I'll get it." Ritsu went over to the door and opened it. When he saw who was at the door, he nearly fell to the floor "S-Satoshi!"

Everyone else went to see what was going on, and had the same reaction

"Are you guys going to stare or will you let me in?" Satoshi said as he walked in anyways

"Have you come here to join us in the fight against Apollyon?" Terra asked

"Sorry, all I came here to do is to have my rematch with Ritsu." Satoshi said as he pointed at him

"What!"

"I would've won if you didn't spring that Shock wave trap card on me."

Yuzuki glared at him " He's injured and you want to duel him."

"Why can't you just wait for the finals?" Kurogasa asked

"I'm not one for waiting."

"Then duel me." Krad said

Satoshi looked at him for a few minutes and smiled "Why not. Meet me in the duel park in an hour." And with that, Satoshi left

"Why did you do that? I'm not that injured." Krad walked over to Ritsu and patted his back, causing him to recoil in pain "Owowowowowow!"

Yuzuki giggled "Not that injured huh?"

"Your injuries still need time to heal, so your going to have to take it easy." Keira said

"Fine. Good luck Krad."

"Don't worry, I got it all under control." Krad smiled

* * *

**At the Duel Park**

Satoshi was waiting for Krad and the others to show up. When he did arrive he smiled

"You decided to show." Satoshi said "That takes courage."

"Did you really think I was going to back off from this?" Krad said as he activated his duel disk "If you did, then your sadly mistaken!"

"Well then." Satoshi held up one finger "I will beat you in one move."

"_A one turn kill?" _Ritsu thought

"Fine! Your on!"

Krad/Satoshi: Duel!

**Krad: 4000  
Satoshi: 4000**

"I'll take the first turn." Satoshi drew his sixth card " I summon Armed Dragon LV3 (3/1200/900) in attack mode!" A small orange dragon with tan armor appeared on the field "Next I play the spell card Level Up! So now his level five card comes out!" Armed Dragon LV3 started to grow bigger. Instead of his orange skin, it was replaced with red skin and his tan armor was replaced with black armor with spikes (5/2400/1700)

"Already a 2400 attack point monster on the first move!" Keira exclaimed

"Next I play the spell card Double Summon, now I can summon a second time!" Satoshi slapped another card in his duel disk "Appear now! Tuner monster Delta Flyer (3/1500/900)!" The wind started to pick up when a light green dragon appeared on the field with blinding speed "Now I tune my level 5 Armed Dragon with my level 3 Delta Flyer!" Delta Flyer turned into three synchro gates, encircling Armed Dragon LV5, turning him into five stars

The flames of resolve shall burn forth and bring a new power, burn away all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! The dragon of fire, Apollo-The Dragon of Flames (8/2800/2200)

Satoshi's ace dragon appeared with a mighty roar "I end my turn with two facedowns." Two reverse cards appeared

"He used his entire hand on the first turn!" Yuzuki said

"My move!" Krad drew his sixth card "_Wow...Apollo on the first turn." _Krad slapped a card on his disk "I summon Dark Knight Swordsmaster - Zehaal (4/1800/500) in defense mode!" The dark knight appeared on the field kneeling down, using his sword as a shield "And his effect let's me bring out another Dark Knight monster, so long as it's not a level 4. So come out Dark Knight Duke - Gabraalth (7/2900/1000)!" Another knight came out on the field, only this time he was holding a staff. "Now attack Apollo!"

"I play Sakuretsu Armor, destroying your attacking card!" Apollo began to emit a lot of heat, destroying Gabraath

"Tch! I'll set three cards face down and end my turn." Three reverse cards appeared

"My move now!" Satoshi drew "I play Card of Sanctity!" Both players drew until they had six cards "Perfect! I play Solidarity so that my dragon will gain 800 points since I control only one type.!" Apollo began to roar as he gained more power (2800-3600) "Next I play the trap card Trap Stun! Now you can't activate traps!" Krad's reverse cards turned grey

"What!"

"That's not all, I play the quick play spell card known as Super Polymerization!" Satoshi dicarded a card "Now by discarding a card, I can fuse monsters on both sides of the field. The monsters I choose are; Apollo, and your Zehaal!" Apollo and Zehaal went into a vortex "Show yourself, Dragon Knight-Draco Equiste!" Out of the votrex came a cross between a dragon and a knight, carrying a giant lance (10/3200/2000)

Krad fell to his knees "No way."

"Krad..." Keira whispered

"...Since Equiste is a dragon type, he gains 800 points." Equiste roared as he gained more power (3200-4000) "End this. Spiral Jamming" Equiste threw his lance at Krad. Dropping his life points down to zero in an instant

**Krad: 0  
Satoshi: 4000 :Winner**

"I'm out of here." Satoshi turned of Solid Vision and left

Ritsu, and the others went over to Krad, who was still in shock about his devastating lose "Krad, are you alright?"

Krad got up and smiled at them "Never better. Now I know why he's the best."

* * *

**At the Order**

Kazuma was lying down asleep, until he felt someone poke his cheek. He opened one eye "What is it Iris?"

"I'm bored, there hasn't been any missions lately." Iris said in a pouty voice

"Sorry Iris, but we have been put on standby for the moment." Kazuma said as get got up and walked away with Iris following

"Also, it's been a few months since I joined the Order, and I still don't know our masters name." Iris said "Can you tell me?"

"I don't see why not." Kazuma stopped "Our masters name is-"

In another room there was an older man, who looked around thirty and a splitting image of Ritsu "Shin Himuro."

**Ch.14 end**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Shocker! The leader of the Order is Ritsu's father!**

**Kazuma: We apologize for the _really _short duel.**

* * *

**Ritsu: Hey guys, since my duel with Kazuma, and Miharu I've been recuperating, and now the other half of the Dragon's Cup has begun with Jihl Leblanc, daughter of the great Sherry Leblanc, and Sora Stargazer; Next Time, YuGiOh 5D's Power of The Six Elements; Naturia's Call**

**"Riding Duel, Acceleration."**


	16. Naturia's Call

**Thetrueazure: Another quick chapter I suppose.**

**Kazuma: Yep. This chapter starts the second half of the Dragon's Cup**

**Thetrueazure: Also I apologize if some of the readers OCs have not shown up yet, I promise I will try to include them.**

**Ritsu: So just be patient, or I will find you!...kidding, Thetrueazure does not own Yugioh 5D's, only Ritsu, Kazuma, Miharu, Shin, and the cards he makes. Other OC's and cards belong to their respective owners.**

**(Agion) If you see this, then that card belongs to Agion, all rights go to him**

* * *

"...Since Equiste is a dragon type, he gains 800 points." Equiste roared as he gained more power (3200-4000) "End this. Spiral Jamming" Equiste threw his lance at Krad. Dropping his life points down to zero in an instant

**Krad: 0**  
**Satoshi: 4000 :Winner**

"I'm out of here." Satoshi turned of Solid Vision and left without saying another word

Ritsu, and the others went over to Krad, who was still in shock about his devastating lose "Krad, are you alright?"

Krad got up and smiled at them "Never better. Now I know why he's the best."

* * *

**Ch.15 Naturia's Call**

**In the Order**

Kazuma, Iris, Miharu, and two other people were asked to report to Master Shin Himuro.

"So why are we going to Master Himuro Melody?" A young man who looked around 18, with messy silver hair, crimson eyes, he had fair skin and was fairly muscular. He wore a sleeveless black t-shirt with white outlines, baggy cargo shorts with a loose white belt, and black commando boots.

"We're going for a mission briefing Shinji." Melody, who was also around 18 with waist length purple hair with black highlights, brown eyes, she wore a black gothic lolita dress with all frills, black ballet slippers, and black elbow length gloves. She noticed someone was missing "Hey where's Lester?"

"He said he didn't wnt to go." Miharu said

"Wait so what's the mission?" Iris asked Kazuma who shook his head

"Not a clue." Kazuma said

Iris narrowed her eyes "Your lying aren't you?"

"Wha! Why would I lie?" Kazuma said

"Awww! A lovers quarrel." Shinji said jokingly, catching a glare from both of them

"We're not lovers!" They both said at the same time.

Miharu snickered and Melody smiled as they made it to the briefing room, Shin was standing at his desk when they entered

"You've arrived." Shin said as he snapped his fingers to make an air display appear "I suppose your wondering why you five are here."

Kazuma bowed towards him "Yes Sir."

Shin punched in a few keys as four images popped up on the air display, the pictures were of Ritsu, Krad, Satoshi, and Terra "As you all know, we have found out the identity of four elemental dragon users out of the six. Your mission is to find the other two, and to do that, you five will be going to the Dragon's Cup to do recon and recon only."

"Yes Sir, we understand." Miharu said as they were dismissed

"Looks like things are getting more interesting." Shin said while he was looking out of his window

_"Master, you do know that sooner or later you will have to face your son. Right?"_ A giant spirit appeared behind him, the spirit wore black and gold armor with flames surrounding him.

"I know that Hyperion, I'll worry about when it comes." Shin said

* * *

**At the Dragon's Cup competitor's lounge**

"Achooo!" Ritsu sneezed as he scratched his nose "Wow, that was out of the blue."

"It looks like someones talking about you." Krad said

"Come on, that's only a myth." Ritsu said as he cringed a bit

"Hey, are you sure your alright?" Yuzuki asked in concern

"Yeah, just little sore now."

"Well let's watch the first match of the second half." Kurogasa said as they all looked at the monitor.

* * *

**At the Battle Arena**

"WELCOME BACK EVERYBODY! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED YOUR BREAK!" The MC said "AND NOW TO INTRODUCE OUR SECOND HALF DUEL! FOR OUR FIRST COMPETITOR, SHE'S THE DAUGHTER OF THE GREAT SHERRY LEBLANC, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN; JIHL LEBLANC!" A girl who looked around 18 with knee length blonde hair, glasses, a pink shirt, purple jacket, gold gloves, a black mini skirt and boots walked up to the field.

* * *

"Jihl Leblanc, what a nice name." Ritsu said, earning a smack upside the head from Yuzuki "W-What was that for!"

"Hmph!" Yuzuki turned away from him

* * *

"AND HER CHALLENGER, A GIRL WHOSE PROTECTORS ARE THINGS THAT HAVE WINGS AND WEAPONS, THE DRAGUNITY DUELIST; SORA STARGAZER!" A girl who also looked around 18 with short blue hair, and gray eyes. She wore a short sleeve black jacket, a mini skirt with a pair of fingerless gloves and a pair of goggles around her neck.

_"I wonder if Rai is watching right now?"_ Sora looked over where Jihl was "Good luck."

"I don't need luck." Jihl coldly said in a french accent. Both duelists activated both of their duel disks

"Duel!" Both duelists drew their opening hands

**Jihl: 4000**  
**Sora, S: 4000**

"I'll start!" Jihl drew her sixth card "Now I summon my Naturia Mantis (4/1700/1500) in attack mode" Jihl placed the card onto her disk as a tiny Mantis, whose Pinchers were merely leafs hopped onto Jihl's shoulder and buzzed happily to it's master.

"What is that Shrimp gonna do?" Sora asked confused, only getting a arrogant chuckle from Jihl.

"Never judge a card by its looks, but that's normal for the common people, who just started playing duel monsters. Anyway, I end my turn with 2 face-downs. Then I hand it to you" Two reverse cards appeared.

Sora was pretty annoyed by the attitude of her opponent. _"Just wait, I will show you, Little Miss Wannabe-Duel Queen"_ Sora thought, while she drew her next card.

"So, time to squash that bug! First off, I Summon my Dragunity Militum (4/1700/1200) in attack mode!" Sora said, as the Hologram of a young Woman with Dragon-like Armor jumped out of the card and landed with a Salto next to Sora, in her right Hand she was wielding a very deadly Sword, Jihl only smiled.

"Time to activate the Effect of my "Bug": By sending 1 Naturia Monster in my Hand to the Graveyard, I can destroy your Monster, as soon it is Normal Summoned. Now Mantis, Naturia Shredder!" Jihl commanded her Monster. In the blink of an Eye, the little Monster revealed razor sharp claws shooting out of his Leafs and it dashed towards Sora's monster. Before Sora or her monster could react, the Mantis sliced the enemy into pixels. In that same second, the little Insect landed back onto Jihl's shoulder "Like I told you. Never judge a card by its looks. Maybe you slept through that lesson" Jihl taunted, making Sora more furious.

"It is still my move! Next, I activate the Field Spell Dragon Ravine!" The field started to morph into a rocky landscape, between both duelist was a deep abyss, the ground not visible. "Now I activate the effect of this card: By discarding 1 card in my hand to the graveyard, I can send another Dragunity card to my graveyard." A card popped out of her deck and she laid it into her Graveyard.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Double Summon, allowing me to summon again! Show yourself, Dragunity Dux (4/1500/1000)!" Sora threw her next card onto her disk as another humanoid monster appeared, this time it was a male monster, wearing a white roman uniform and black shaped Wing armor, Jihl was unimpressed.

"I wont even bother to destroy that weakling. I'll receive no damage this turn anyway." Jihl calmly declared which almost drove Sora mad.

"We'll see about that! I activate my monsters special ability! When he's summoned, he can equip himself with a level 3 or lower dragon-type Dragunity monster in my Graveyard. And the Monster I choose it Dragunity Phalanx!" Sora's graveyard started to glow, when suddenly a Dragonic Phalanx shot out of it. Dux caught it like it was Child's play as his attack rose (1500-1700)

"That's it? You summoned a Monster, just to give it a fancy toy? I don't know what you are thinking" Jihl mocked as  
a smile showed around Sora's lips.

"Who said I only wanted to Boost my Monsters ATK? I got something better in Mind. Detach yourself, Dragunity Phalanx!" ordered Sora.  
The weapon started to morph, it grew two mighty arms, two small wings and the Phalanx became a small blue Dragon who was covered in armor.(2/500/1100)

"Now I shall show you the true power of the Dragunity's, because I tune my level 2 Phalanx with my level 4 Dux!" Sora said, as her Dragon evaporated into the wind, which formed two Synchro Gates, which surrounded Dux, revealing four stars.

The dragon knights finally arrive in their final form, sending out their most furious Enforcer to Battle! Synchro Summon! Rampage, Dragunity Knight Vajrayana (6/1900/1200)!

A tornado was created next to her. Green eyes were glowing out of the tornado and a tremendous roar cutting the tornado in half revealing a orange dragon, which was carrying a knight with an armor of the same color of its dragon and a mighty lance

"You must be kidding me. You wasted a tuner for that thing? Unless it has an special ability, I'm not impressed." Jihl said coldly, getting a grin from Sora as an answer.

"You bet it does. When he's summoned, I can equip him with another Dragunity from my graveyard, and I choose Dragunity Akyls." Sora's Graveyard glowed again, shooting out a blood red Lance, which the Dragon Knight caught with ease. Jihl only yawned bored.

"Now to activate the effect of Dragunity Knight Vajrayana: By sending 1 equipped Dragunity from this card to the Graveyard, its ATK are doubled until the end Phase. But it doesn't stop there" explained Sora, as her Knight hurled the Lance against the Tiny Mantis, which destroyed it in a small explosion. Jihl covered her face, to avoid getting any dust into her face, but she was as calm as ever. The Dragon roared as he grew twice his size making it the strongest Monster on the Field. (1900-3800)

"I know what your little 'toy' does. When it's sent to the graveyard while equipped, it takes another card with it, am I correct?" Jihl asked her opponent.

"Bingo, and the winner wins 200 Points! Now, for the best part, attack! Fierce Lance!" Sora ordered, pointing right at Jihl.  
The dragon flew into the air, higher than the clouds and started to whirl around itself, faster and faster like a drill, cloaked in storm winds. In a instant, he dashed forward, his target, Jihl Leblanc.

* * *

"If that attack hits, then she'll be left with 200 life points." Yuzuki said

"Sora made the mistake of disregarding Jihl's face downs." Ritsu said "So she may have a chance."

* * *

"It seems you didn't hear me. If I say, I will receive no damage, I mean it! I activate the trap card (Agion) Wall of Gaia!" Jihl yelled, as her hidden card rose up. The Earth around Jihl started to shake, bits of the Ground levitated into the Air and surrounded her from the Storming Assault of Sora's Dragon Knight.

When the Storm Drill made contact with the wall, a massive storm was released, throwing the earth all around the arena, the audience covered all of their heads trying not to get hit by the rocks.

When the Dust settled, Sora couldn't believe, what she saw a rock-like Monster was on Jihl's side of the field, looking at Sora with cautious eyes(1200 ATK)

"When (Agion)Wall of Gaia is activated, I can send any Naturia Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard, if their combined ATK is higher than that of your flying lizard, it negates the Attack and ends the Battle Phase instantly. And for my new Friend here, he can be Special Summoned, as soon a Trap Card was activated." Explained Jihl, while she took a huge amount of cards from her Deck and inserted into her Graveyard. Her Deck contained really little amount of cards, there Sora saw her Chance.

"So you basically dumped half of your Deck to the Graveyard, just negate one Attack? That's kinda risky you know? A simple Negate Attack would have done the same Trick." Sora stated to her.

* * *

"She has a point, that card took out half of her deck." Krad said

"I think she knows that and has come up with a strategy." Kurogasa said

* * *

"Anyway back to me, I activate the Spell card Dragunity Revival: With this card, by sending two Dragon Monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can revive a Level 2 Tuner Monster for until the End Phase. I send Dragunity Brandistock and (Agion) Manica to the graveyard to resurrect Dragunity Phalanx" A small tornado formed itself and out of the tornado, Sora's tuner dragon jumped out, giving a battle cry.

"Now I will show you the strongest Dragunity Knight of my deck! Now Phalanx, give Vajrayana a little Tune-up!" Sora ordered as Phalanx exploded into a Sphere of Wind, which 2 Synchro Gates formed. They circled around the orange dragon, revealing 6 Stars in his Core. The Wind surrounded Vajrayana completely, as Sora chanted.

The Dragon knights arrive finally in their final form, releasing the most devastating Knight of them all! Synchro Summon! Arm yourself, Dragunity Knight Barcha!

The sphere of wind broke as a long, green dragon flew out of it. It looked more fearsome than the previous dragon, as it released a long and loud roar.(8/2000/1200)

Jihl just face-palmed: "You did that all just to create another dragon who is barely stronger? But go on, please continue" Jihl sighed, shaking her head.  
Sora was really getting annoyed about this person and anger almost snapped.

* * *

"She's right, Barcha only has an attack strength of 2000, what was she thinking." Keria said

"Unless Barcha has a special ability." Terra said

* * *

"Wait until you see his Effect: When he is summoned, he equips himself with ALL Dragunity Dragons in my Graveyard and for each one of them, he gains 300 ATK: I choose Dragunity Phalanx, Manica, Brandistock and Akyls!" said Sora, while drawing the four cards out of her Graveyard and inserted them into her duel disk.

Her Dragon roared when he absorbed the four Dragons. Then she looked at the last card in her hand and secretly grinned, as she looked at her Royal Decree. (2000-3200)

_"As soon it her Turn is over, I will end this Duel once and for all and I can't wait to see the surprised Look on her face when she loses."_ Sora thought and inserted the card for her planed victory.

"I lay this card face-down and give you the torch." The hologram of the reversed card appeared next to her, as soon she said those Words.  
Jihl drew her next card without saying a word and as her eye looked the card, she smiled.

"I know, what you are planning. On your next, you'll activate your face-down, which is mostly Royal Decree, which keeps you safe from Traps. And the Dragunity Brandistock allows your monster to attack twice and your Dragunity Manica gives your Dragon the ability to inflict Piercing Damage. Its quite a good tactic, it would have succeeded, but unfortunately, the card I hold in my Hand, will show you, that even overwhelming power is not the absolute!" Jihl explained, holding up her card.

* * *

"No way! She's bluffing!" Yuzuki said

"Don't write her off too early Yuzu." Ritsu said, causing her to blush

"_Yuzu?" _She thought

* * *

"And this one card will end this duel in the round, so get ready!" Jihl warned Sora.

Sora just gasped that Jihl saw right through her strategy. The rumors of the "Tactic Queen" were really true. But she didn't want to give up, its against her law as a duelist.

"Well, "Tactic Queen", show me this one turn kill!" Sora yelled, as Jihl's Face-down card went up.

"Now I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn! With this I resurrect one monster from my graveyard and I choose Naturia Beans (2/100/1200)!" Jihl said, as another portal opened up on her field and a really tiny creature jumped out. It was green and had really the resemble of a Bean, only it had arms and legs and a face. When it appeared, it yelled a weird battle cry, while showing with his tiny hands in a Peace sign. There was silence in the Arena, no one didn't know what to say, even the MC looked too dumb funded, to even say any comment. Lastly, Jihl placed the drawn card onto her Duel Disk.

"Come and show your Might, I Summon now Naturia Mosquito(1/200/300)!" Jihl said as a insect the size of an football, actually a Mosquito of the size of a Football, who was glaring at Sora and twinkled at her, grossing her out.

"Now, Naturia Rock, attack her Dragunity Knight!" Jihl commanded as her rock monster jumped towards the giant dragon. The rock didn't make it far, as the dragon just swatted it like a fly to the ground where it crumbled apart. Tiny rocks created by the impact flew in Sora's Direction and hit her dead on as she almost fell backwards onto the Floor.

**Jihl Leblanc: 4000  
Sora Stargezer: 2000 **

"What the-? Why did I receive the Damage?" Sora wondered while trying to get up, as she realized, that the Mosquito was glowing in a green Aura.

"Let me explain. As long Naturia Mosquito is face-up on the field, you receive all Battle Damage I would have gotten with a Naturia Monster. And Naturia Beans cannot be destroyed in battle once per turn. Now, time to end this, show her your style!" Jihl ordered, as her Tiny Bean jumped doing a wannabe-Karate-Kick, flying towards Barcha.

"No Fair! I thought I would win this but I'm getting beaten by a Vegetable? Give me a break!" Sora yelled as the Bean made contact with the dragon, even better, with his hand. With one strong slap, the dragon smashed the little bean back onto Jihl while Sora's Life Points went down to Zero.

**Jihl Leblanc: 4000 Winner**  
**Sora Stargazer: 0**

Before the Solid Vision started to disappear, the little weird Bean did an embarrassing victory dance, which only made Jihl face-palm "_Why did they do that?"_

"I-IT'S OVER! THE GREAT 'TACTIC QUEEN' JIHL LEBLANC HAS WON WITHOUT TAKING ANY DAMAGE!" The MC yelled as Jihl walked off, leaving Sora still in shock

* * *

"Wow..." Krad muttered "Looks like we have some competition."

"Yeah." Ritsu said.

* * *

As Jihl was walking through the hall, she saw a male who was about 20 years old, with spiky raven hair, jade green eyes, he wore a black leather jacket with a black V neck, faded blue jeans and white converse. When they passed each other, both of their eyes locked as they continued to walk away from each other.

**Ch.15 end**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Another chapter done, another step closer to finishing this story.  
**

**Ritsu: Sorry but after this chapter, you still have about 34 left**

**Thetrueazure: WHAT! *Anime Tears* Oh man. Anyways, I want to give a shout out to Agion for helping me on this chapter and the duel, thanks.**

* * *

**Nami: Well guys it's time for me to shine in this turbo duel, looks like I'm versing another Sora, only this one uses a Winged Beast deck with Simorgh the Bird of Ancestry, will my Ice Barrier cards stand a chance?**

**Next Time: YuGiOh 5D's Power of The Six Elements; The Dragon of the Waters**

**Riding Duel Acceleration! **


	17. Dragon of The Waters

**Thetrueazure: Well guys here's...Ritsu! What chapter is it again!**

**Ritsu: I'm sitting right next to you, so you don't have to yell! It's chapter 16 of the story.**

**Kazuma: Yeah. So enjoy! Thetrueazure does not own Yugioh 5D's, only Ritsu, me, Miharu, and Shin Himuro and the cards he makes. Other OC's and OC cards belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Come and show your Might, I Summon now Naturia Mosquito(1/200/300)!" Jihl said as a insect the size of an football, actually a Mosquito of the size of a Football, who was glaring at Sora and twinkled at her, grossing her out.

"Now, Naturia Rock, attack her Dragunity Knight!" Jihl commanded as her rock monster jumped towards the giant dragon. The rock didn't make it far, as the dragon just swatted it like a fly to the ground where it crumbled apart. Tiny rocks created by the impact flew in Sora's Direction and hit her dead on as she almost fell backwards onto the Floor.

**Jihl Leblanc: 4000  
Sora Stargezer: 2000**

"What the-? Why did I receive the Damage?" Sora wondered while trying to get up, as she realized, that the Mosquito was glowing in a green Aura.

"Let me explain. As long Naturia Mosquito is face-up on the field, you receive all Battle Damage I would have gotten with a Naturia Monster. And Naturia Beans cannot be destroyed in battle once per turn. Now, time to end this, show her your style!" Jihl ordered, as her Tiny Bean jumped doing a wannabe-Karate-Kick, flying towards Barcha.

"No Fair! I thought I would win this but I'm getting beaten by a Vegetable? Give me a break!" Sora yelled as the Bean made contact with the dragon, even better, with his hand. With one strong slap, the dragon smashed the little bean back onto Jihl while Sora's Life Points went down to Zero.

**Jihl Leblanc: 4000 Winner**  
**Sora Stargazer: 0**

Before the Solid Vision started to disappear, the little weird Bean did an embarrassing victory dance, which only made Jihl face-palm "_Why did they do that?"_

"I-IT'S OVER! THE GREAT 'TACTIC QUEEN' JIHL LEBLANC HAS WON WITHOUT TAKING ANY DAMAGE!" The MC yelled as Jihl walked off, leaving Sora still in shock

* * *

**Ch.16 The Dragon of the waters**

"Well Krad, I'd say we have some competition." Ritsu said

"Yeah. Like Kurogasa said, it's only going to get tougher." Krad smiled "But I'm not worried at all."

"_Really? You should be worried if you get to duel Ritsu in the second round." _Belial said

"Hey! That was a low blow!" Krad yelled as Belial vanished in laughter "Who's dueling next?"

"It's a turbo duel with Nami Stratous versing Sora Yama I believe." Kurogasa said as he saw Nami walk past them

"Hey Nami!" Ritsu got her attention

"Oh...hey Ritsu." Nami shyly said when she saw Kurogasa there as well "Long time no see Kurogasa."

"It really has been a long time." Kurogasa said

"*Ahem* Care for some introductions?" Krad asked

"Oh sorry! Nami these are our friends, Krad, Keira, Terra, and Yuzuki" Ritsu went down the line as he introduced everyone "Good luck in your duel."

"Thanks Ritsu." Nami said as she walked off

* * *

**In the stands**

"Why did I get paired up with you!" Iris asked while she and Kazuma were scouting the arena

"Don't blame me. Your the one who wanted to split up in groups." Kazuma said

"_Awww! My little Iris wanted to be next to her crush!" _A duel spirit who looked around sixteen, shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a thieves outfit and a monkey tail

"Shut up Zidane!" Iris yelled as she tried to swipe him away

"If you two are done bickering, we have work to do." Kazuma said as he walked away

"_I seriously can't understand him." _Iris thought as she followed him.

* * *

**At the Battle Arena**

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE IT'S TIME FOR YOU GUYS TO WITNESS A TURBO DUEL BETWEEN THE QUEEN OF ICE AND THE KING OF SKIES! NAMI STRAUTOS THE QUEEN OF ICE WILL DUEL SORA YAMA THE KING OF SKIES! WILL SORA'S SKIES BE FROZEN OR WILL HE SOAR OVER THE QUEEN! LET'S FIND OUT!"

The crowd cheered as Nami sped out of the entrance

"Hi.." Nami waved shyly. Then after her from across the arena a seventeen year old boy came out and brushed his messy black hair from his golden eyes, as he placed his duel disk on his tan skin. He wore a golden brown t-shirt, with normal blue jeans. He placed himself on his duel runner and the two looked straight on ahead of them.

_Duel Mode Engage, Autopilot standing by_

The countdown screen appeared in front of both duelists "_Ready, set, duel"_

"Let's see who the first to turn the corner is!" Sora said as he blasted past Nami.

"What the..." Nami looked on, then quickly caught up with Sora, but was too late.

My draw!" Sora drew his sixth card

**Sora: 4000/SPC:1**  
**Nami: 4000/SPC:1**

"I'll start by sending my Harpie Queen to my graveyard to bring my Harpies Hunting Ground to my hand!" Sora announced senindg his queen to the graveyard.

"But...why? You can't use it, this is a turbo duel." Nami informed.

"I know, but now I'm going to remove my queen from play to special summon my Garuda the Wind Spirit(4/1600/1200)!" A large brown birdman arrived on the field by Sora, "Now I'll normal summon my Mist Valley Soldier(4/1700/300)!" By Sora's first birdman another one appeared dressed in blue and held two daggers.

"I'll end with a facedown!" A reverse card appeared

"_First turn and already two monsters?_" Nami thought "_Impressive._"

* * *

"Already Sora's got Nami outnumbered two to none in monsters." Krad said

"He's going to need a lot more than numbers if he's going to beat Nami." Ritsu said

* * *

"My draw!" Nami drew her sixth card

**Sora:4000/SPC:2  
****Nami:4000/SPC:2**

"I'll start by summoning my Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier(4/1700/900)!" A snow white haired woman appeared dressed in princess like uniform mixed with clothing to keep her comfortable, "I'll then activate..."

"Wait before you do anything I activate my trap card! Hysteric Party! This allows me to bring back any Harpie cards from the graveyard!"

"_Darn it_.. _my princesses effect only works on set cards_" Nami thought.

"I end with a facedown." A reverse card appeared behind the princess

"My draw!" Sora drew his card

**Sora:4000/SPC:3**  
**Nami:4000/SPC:3**

"Now I'll summon Harpie Lady(4/1300/1400)!" Sora threw down his card and the original Harpie Lady took the field, "I end my turn" Sora grinned. He now had three monsters on the field, and all he needed to do was to make sure that it stayed that way for his next monster.

"Why isn't he attacking?" Nami thought to herself, but she just brushed it off.

"I'll now summon my Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier(2/1300/0) On the field an assasain with a sword made pure of ice arose on the field, "With his effect no level four monster or higher are allowed to attack!"

"What?" Sora looked at Nami and her monsters, she had just post-poned this duel. "I'll find a way around that."

"Now I'll end with that."

"Darn it. Oh well, I'll still win this duel!" Sora exclaimed, "I'll now summon Simorgh Bird of Ancestry(2900/2000)!" With all three of Sora's wind monsters gone he had brought out a large golden four winged bird as it soared over the two duelist, "With Simorgh's effect we all get to summon monsters with one less tribute, Only if they're wind type monsters, also another one of his effects is that if he was summoned by only using wind type monsters then I can send two of your cards back to your hand! So good bye to all of your monsters!"

"No..." Nami watched as Simorgh generated typhoon force winds, forcing her monsters return to her hand

"Simorgh attack!" The large bird cawed and flapped it's wings blasting Nami with an intense wind that shook down her life points.

**Sora:4000/SPC:3**  
**Nami:1100/SPC:1**

"I end there!"

"My turn.." Nami drew her card and observed her hand.

**Sora:4000/SPC:4**  
**Nami:1100/SPC:2**

"I'll now summon my Geomancer of the Ice Barrier(3/800/1200)!" A girl with dark blue hair arose dressed in a blue kimono and a large mirror.

"Why summon that? You trying to lose?" Sora laughed

"Of course not, but with her effect I can pick one attribute and she can't be attacked by a monster with that attribute just by discarding one card from my hand! So I pick wind!" Geomancer put up a green barrier to protect herself

"Wait what?" Sora said in shock.

"Now I'll end with a facedown!" One reverse card appeared

"My draw then!" Sora drew his card

**Sora:4000/SPC:5**  
**Nami:1100/SPC:3**

"I'll now give up the Garuda the Wind Spirit in my graveyard to summon a second one!" A second birdman arose by Simorgh.

"Well I activate my facedown card! Bottomless Trap Hole! So now you must remove that monster from play!" Nami announced.

"It's a risk, but it's fine. Don't forget that I have my Hysteric Party, because now I'll bring back my Harpie Lady(1300/1400)!"

"You better not forget that you can't attack!" Nami explained.

"Don't worry I didn't, but it's just a matter of time! I end my turn."

**Sora:4000/SPC:6**  
**Nami:1100/SPC:4**

"My turn! Now I'll bring out my Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier(2/1300/0)! You know his effect, no monsters of level four or higher can attack!"

"I see, so now it doesn't matter if it's a wind attribute." Sora said

"Exactly, at the same time I'd be careful from here on now. I end with a facedown!" Another facedown appeared

**Sora:4000/SPC:7**  
**Nami:1100/SPC:5**

"I'll throw down a facedown monster to end." Sora sighed as a facedown appeared

**Sora:4000/SPC:8**  
**Nami:1100/SPC:6**

"Now it's time! I'll give up my Geomancer to summon General Raiho of the Ice Barrier(2100/2300)!" A priest dressed in icy blue arose onto the field, "Now I'll tune my level two Cryomancer with my level six General Raiho!" Cryomancer leaped into the air and seperated into two green gears, while General Raiho went through and turned into six blue stars.

The power of the ocean brings for a power of the healing waters, use your powers to wash away the darkness! Synchro summon! The Dragon of Water, Leviathan-The Dragon of The Waters (Azure) (8/2600/2400)

* * *

Ritsu smiled " I knew it. She has the water dragon."

"Yeah, now all that's left is wind." Terra said

* * *

**In the stands**

"Looks like we found the water user." Iris said

"We just need to find the wind user." Kazuma said

* * *

Everyone was in awe when the magnificent dragon appeared on field "Now I'll use his effect to raise my life points! By picking one monster on your field I gain life points equal to that monsters level X 200, and I pick Simorgh!" Healing water began to rain on Nami

**Sora:4000/SPC:8**  
**Nami:2700/SPC:6**

"Now Leviathan attack Harpie Lady!" Leviathan created a giant tidal wave, completely submerging Sora's Harpie Lady

**Sora:2700/SPC:7**  
**Nami:2700/SPC:6**

"I'll end my turn with a face down." Another facedown card appeared

"Time to win!" Sora drew his card

**Sora:2700/SPC:8  
Nami:2700/SPC:7 **

"I activate Speed World 2. I remove 7 speed counters to draw 1 card." Sora's duel runner went behind Nami's as he drew one card

**Sora:2700/SPC:1  
Nami:2700/SPC:7**

"Simorgh! Attack Leviathan now, Typhoon wind!"

"_Nami!"_

"I got it! I play the trap card Wabaku, keeping my dragon and life points safe!" A barrier kept the winds from reaching Leviathan

"Tsk, I'll end my turn there." Sora said "_It doesn't matter, My victory is assured."_

"My turn!" Nami drew her card "_Ready Leviathan?"_

_"Always."_

**Sora: 2700/SPC:2  
Nami: 2700/SPC:8**

"I play the Speed Spell-Speed Energy! I can only activate this if I have 2 or more speed counters, it increases the attack points of my dragon by 200 points for every speed counter I have!"

"What!" Sora exclaimed

"I currently have 8 counters, so that means Leviathan gains 1600 attack points!" Stardust began to rain down on Leviathan as she gained more power (2600-4200)

* * *

"4200 attack points!" Keira said

"If this attack works then Nami has a spot in the quarter finals." Kurogasa said

* * *

"Leviathan, attack Simorgh, Tidal Surge!" Leviathan sent a giant tidal wave grounding the bird permanently

**Sora:1400/SPC:1  
Nami:2700/SPC:8**

"I'm still in this!" Sora said

"Not for long! I activate Speed World 2's effect. Now by removing 4 speed counters you take 800 points for every speed spell I have!" Nami showed a speed spell in her hand "I currently have one speed spell, so you take 800 points of damage." Lightning struck Sora's duel runner

**Sora:600/SPC:1  
Nami: 2700/SPC:4**

"Your joking! I can believe I'm going to lose!" Sora furiously said

"You better believe it. I activate Speed World 2 again! Now you know the drill, since I have one speed spell, you take 800 points of damage." Another lightning bolt struck Sora's duel runner, causing it to screech to a halt.

**Sora:0/SPC:0  
Nami:2700/SPC:0**

"AND IT'S OVER! AFTER A POWERFUL REVERSAL, THE ICE QUEEN WILL BE ADVANCING TO THE QUARTER FINALS!"

* * *

Sora was walking through the halls mad about his recent lose, he was so mad that he punched the wall

"Damn it! If only I had one more turn I would've one!" Sora yelled "She'll pay."

"Really?" Sora heard a female voice, he turned to see Satellizer with an evil smile on her face. She took out a card that had a dark aura around it. "Then you'll need this."

**Ch.16 end**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: I'd like to thank InhumanX for helping me with the duel**

**Kazuma: Yeah, Azure's mind went into overload due to the fast updates he's been doing.**

**Thetrueazure: *Speaks complete gibberish***

**Ritsu: Uhhh, I think he said the next chapter will be up in a week or two.**

* * *

**Ritsu: Hey guys, next chapter is the second to last match of the first round, it pits Akira Tanguchi and Kuraki Dare against each other. I don't know why but Akira seems to be giving off a dark aura**

**Next time! Yugioh 5D's Power of The Six Elements; Dark Winds of the Mist Valley.**

**Raikou! Heaven's Flame!**


	18. Dark Winds of The Mist Valley

**Thetrueazure: My mind is back to normal!**

**Ritsu: Aww! I liked the peace and quiet**

**Thetrueazure: *Holds a bazooka and has an evil smile* What was that?**

**Kazuma: Azure, calm down, have a snickers. *Kazuma gives Azure the snickers, who goes in a corner and started eating.***

**Ritsu: *Sigh* Thetrueazure does not own Yugioh 5D's, only me, Kazuma, Miharu, Shin Himuro and the cards he makes. Other OCs and cards belong to their respective owmers. _I seriously need Kazuma to help me put a straight jacket on Azure._**

* * *

"Your joking! I can believe I'm going to lose!" Sora furiously said

"You better believe it. I activate Speed World 2 again! Now you know the drill, since I have one speed spell, you take 800 points of damage." Another lightning bolt struck Sora's duel runner, causing it to screech to a halt.

**Sora:0/SPC:0  
Nami:2700/SPC:0**

"AND IT'S OVER! AFTER A POWERFUL REVERSAL, THE ICE QUEEN WILL BE ADVANCING TO THE QUARTER FINALS!"

* * *

Sora was walking through the halls mad about his recent lose, he was so mad that he punched the wall

"Damn it! If only I had one more turn I would've one!" Sora yelled "She'll pay."

"Really?" Sora heard a female voice, he turned to see Satellizer with an evil smile on her face. She took out a card that had a dark aura around it. "Then you'll need this." Sora took the card with a malevolent smile

* * *

**Ch.17 Dark Winds of The Mist Valley**

Nami was walking through the halls thinking about her recent win when Leviathan appeared beside her

"_That was an excellent win milady." _Leviathan said

Nami giggled "Come on Leviathan, you don't have to be so formal."

"That was a nice win out there Nami." Nami quickly turned around to see Ritsu leaning against the wall "And I have to say, the water element suits you."

Nami smiled "So that means you know."

"Yeah. So what's your answer, assuming you know the question?" Ritsu asked

"Heh, alright I'll join." Nami shrugged

"Excuse me!" Nami moved out of the way of the spiky haired, jade green duelists, when he passed Ritsu, they both caught a glare at each other when he walked off.

"Whats his problem..." Nami turned to see Ritsu still looking at him

"_There's something off about him." _Ritsu thought

* * *

"_Satellizer, has the pawn entered the arena?" _Apollyon asked as Satellizer started to laugh

"But of course. When I beat him, I transferred some of your energy in him. He's under your control." Satellizer said with an evil grin.

* * *

"WELL EVERYONE WE ARE CLOSE TO CLOSING THE FIRST ROUND, BUT WE STILL HAVE TWO MORE DUELS LEFT! NOW HOW ABOUT WE INTRODUCE THE SECOND TO LAST DUEL OF THE FIRST ROUND, HE BELIEVES THAT THE MIST CARRIES THE TRUTH, BUT HE THAT IT CAN ALSO CARRY LIES! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, AKIRA TANGUCHI!" The crowd cheered as the man that Ritsu ran into in the hall walked up to the arena "AND HIS OPPONENT THE FALLEN ANGEL SENT DOWN FROM HEAVEN, KURAKI DARE!" Across from Akira was a girl who looked about 17 with blue eyes, long black hair, she wore a yellow T-shirt, half being covered by a blue jean jacket, flare jeans, and fingerless gloves that were black and pink.

* * *

"Akira? I think I've heard about him." Yuzuki said

"Akira is a star in the underground dueling world." Yuzuki jumped when Ritsu appeared out of nowhere

"Damn it Ritsu don't do that!" Yuzuki punched him in the arm

"OW!" Ritsu rubbed his arm "Anyways, he's a top ranking duelist in the underground world."

* * *

"May the best duelist win." Akira said as they both activated there duel disks

Akira/Kuraki: Duel

**Akira: 4000  
Kuraki: 4000**

"I'll go first if you don't mind." Akira said as he drew his sixth card "I'll start by activating the field spell Divine Wind of The Mist Valley." The winds around the stadium began to pick up around them "With this field spell, whenever a WIND monster is sent back to my hand, I can summon a level 4 Wind monster from my deck. I summon Reborn Tengu (4/1700/600) in attack mode!" A demon wielding a katana with wings appeared on the field with a battle cry. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn." A reverse card appeared behind the tengu.

"My move!" Kuraki drew her sixth card "_A monster with 1700 attack points, there aren't any cards in my hand that can destroy it, I'll just defend for now." _She placed the card on her disk "I summon (Blackrosegirl) Dying Angel (4/1400/1700) in defense mode!" An angel with no wings appeared on the field "Next I play the continuous spell (Blackrosegirl) Loss of Wings! While this card is out on the field, once a turn it will hit you for 400 points of damage and increase my life points by the same amount!" Sharp feathers flew out of the card, striking Akira

**Akira: 3600  
Kuraki: 4400**

"I'll end with a facedown." A facedown card appeared behind Kuraki's monster

"My turn!" Akira drew his card "I activate my facedown Begone Knave!" Akira's trap depicted a Guard throwing out a knight "While this card is face up, if any of our monsters do battle damage, they are returned to our hand. I summon Mist Valley Falcon (4/2000/1200) in attack mode!" A man with the wings of a falcon carrying a sword an shield appeared on the field "This card can only attack if I send a card I control back to my hand. So I return Reborn Tengu to my hand." A strong wind blasted the wind demon back into Akira's hand

"But why would you do that...Unless!" Kuraki said

"Unless my Tengu has a special ability. You see, whenever he leaves the field, I can bring out another copy from my deck." Another Tengu appeared "Also my field spell kicks in, letting me special summon a level 4 or below monster from my deck, I special summon Whirlwind Prodigy (4/1500/1600) in attack mode!" A small boy with a big grin appeared on the field

* * *

"Three monsters on his second turn!" Krad exclaimed

"If those attack are successful, Kuraki will be taking a serious hit." Kurogasa said

* * *

"Since I returned a card back to my hand for my Falcon, he's now able to attack!" Akira's monster flew at a blinding speed, cutting Kuraki's angel in half "Now Reborn Tengu direct attack!"

"I play the trap card Draining Shield, negating your attack and increasing my life points by your monsters attack points!" A barrier was put up in front of Kuraki, absorbing the blow.

**Akira: 3600  
Kuraki: 6100**

"You may have fended off one, but my Whirlwind Prodigy has yet to attack!" As Whirlwind Prodigy was about to attack, Akira felt a dark presence inside him "Guah!"

"_Hehehehe, It's time I had a little fun." _The dark voice said as the wind heading towards Kuraki turned into frosted wind. When the attack connected, it sent Kuraki a few feet back as she yelled in pain.

* * *

Ritsu, Nami, Krad, and Terra's eyes began to glow "Our elements are reacting!" Krad said

"Look at Akira! He's emitting a very dark aura." Ritsu said as he focused on what the aura was and was shocked about what he found "It's Apollyon!"

"What!" Everyone gasped

"It's not just that, there's something else I sense." Ritsu said

* * *

**Akira: 3600  
Kuraki: 4600**

"Since Prodigy did damage he returns to my hand through my trap." Prodigy went back to his hand as Kuraki was trying to stand "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared

"My turn." Kuraki drew her card "Loss of Wings effect activates." A sharp feather flew past Akira barely doing anything to him

**Akira: 3200  
Kuraki: 5000 **

"Next I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Dying Angel!"

"Sorry, but I activate Dark Bribe to negate the activation so you can draw a card." the ankh shattered as Kuraki drew another card and smiled

"I activate Premature Burial to do what Monster Reborn couldn't" Dying Angel descended to the field

**Akira: 3200  
Kuraki: 4200**

"Next I activate the quick play spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that face down!" A cyclone ripped apart his facedown "Now I release my Dying Angel in order to advance summon (Blackrosegirl) Fallen Angel Kit (6/2000/1300)!" When Dying Angel disappeared, another angel appeared, but it's wings were pitch black "I end my turn by activating Kit's ability! You get hit for 400 points!" Kit took a few feathers from his wings and threw them at Akira

**Akira: 2400  
Kuraki: 4200**

"Time to do some damage!" Akira drew his card "Show yourself Mist Valley Solider (4/1700/300)!" A humanoid bird appeared dressed in blue carrying two daggers "But I won't attack with him, instead I tune my level 4 Mist Valley Falcon with my level 4 Mist Valley Soldier!" The frosted wind started to pick up as Mist Valley Soldier turned into four synchro gates encircling Mist Valley Falcon, turning him into four stars.

* * *

Iris was trying to cover herself from the wind "What the hell is going on? It's like a hurricane is coming by."

"No this much wind can only mean one thing." Kazuma said as he turned to Iris "We gotta get out of here."

"Why? Whoa!" Iris was having her arm pulled by Kazuma as they were trying to get inside

* * *

The winds of destiny will stir as the relentless dragon descends on the world! Synchro Summon! The dragon of winds, (Azure)KazeRyu-The Dragon of The Storms! (8/2700/2100)

As the wind sphere broke, it revealed a dragon who's scales were dark green with light green wings. As the dragon descended, it let out a frightening roar.

* * *

"_It's KazeRyu!" _Leviathan said

"_But something is different about him." _Raikou said

"What do you mean Raikou?" Ritsu asked

"_KazeRyu has the purest wind, but do you notice anything off." _Golem said

"His wind is a lot darker. Could it be that he's being possessed by Apollyon?" Krad asked as Belial nodded

* * *

"I activate KazeRyu's ability! When he's summoned, all spells and traps are destroyed and we take 300 points of damage for every card we had that was taken out!" KazeRyu began to generate hurricane force winds, destroying all of their spells and traps as well as sending razor sharp winds at both players. Kuraki screamed in pain while Akira just brushed it off like it was nothing.

**Akira: 2100  
Kuraki: 3900**

"KazeRyu, attack Fallen Angel Kit! Razor Storm!" The wind dragon created a giant cyclone where Kit was. Inside the eye, Kit was being attacked from all sides by razor sharp winds and finally destroying him

**Akira: 2100  
Kuraki: 3200**

"Reborn Tengu, attack Kuraki directly!" The tengu slashed Kuraki, cutting her jean jacket.

**Akira: 2100  
Kuraki: 1500**

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." One reverse card appeared

* * *

"Kuraki looks like she's going to pass out!" Yuzuki said

"I'm going." Ritsu said as he was about to get up when Yuzuki grabbed his arm

"You can't! If set a foot in the arena they'll disqualify her!"

"But I can't just sit here!" Ritsu yelled as Raikou appeared "_Ritsu, you have to calm down."_

"Guys, where's Kurogasa?" Terra asked as everyone started to look around.

* * *

"My turn." Kuraki was trying to stay conscious as she drew her card and looked at it "I activate a spell card (Azure) Payment to Heaven! With this card, I send two Fairy types from my hand to the graveyard in order to draw two cards." Kuraki drew twice "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Giving up already." Akira drew his card "KazeRyu, end this!" KazeRyu sent a single wind slash at Kuraki as she smiled

"I play my trap card Fallen Angel Descent! When a monster you control declares an attack, I pay half of my life points in order to special summon 2 DARK fairy monsters from my graveyard whose level is equal to the level of the attacking monster."

"What?"

"Since your dragon is a level 8 card, I can bring out two level 8 monsters." Two cards popped out of Kuraki's duel disk "I special summon Darklord Zerato (8/2800/2300) and Darklord Superbia (8/2900/2400)!" A warrior who's armor was crimson red and had black wings on his back. The other monster had crimson wings and black armor "With Superbia's effect, I'm allowed to special summon a fairy type card from my grave! Be reborn, Fallen Angel Kit!" Kuraki's angel appeared next to the Darklords.

**Akira: 2100  
Kuraki: 750**

"I end my turn with a face down." One reverse card appeared

"My turn!" Kuraki drew her card "Superbia, attack Reborn Tengu!" Superbia created a dark energy orb and threw it at the wind demon

"I play the trap Icarus Attack!" Akira's trap flipped up "I sacrifice my Reborn Tengu to send your Darklords packing!" The tengu disappeared when a bolt of lightning struck both Darklords down. "And with my tengu's effect, I can bring out another one!" the final tengu appeared

"Damn. I set two cards face down and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared

"My move!" Akira drew his card

"I play my trap card (Azure) Fallen Angel's Revenge! With this card, by removing from play one Darklord from my graveyard, you take half of it's attack points as damage!" Darklord Superbia popped out "I remove Superbia to inflict 1450 points of damage to you!" Dark lightning struck Akira as he flinched

**Akira: 650  
Kuraki: 750**

"That was your last mistake, I activate the spell card Giant Trunade to send that facedown back to your hand!" Powerful winds blew the facedown card back to Kuraki's hand. After that Kuraki was beginning to stagger, her vision was getting blurry "Reborn Tengu, attack Kit!" The tengu cut the angel in half "This is the end, KazeRyu! Razor Storm Destruction!" KazeRyu sent a wind slash at Kuraki

* * *

"If she gets hit with that, there's no telling what would happen!" Krad exclaimed

"Oh no!" Keria had her hands over her mouth

* * *

What happened next, no one saw coming. A white wolf with a yellow mane and six tails that looked like swords jumped in front of Kuraki and deflected the slash

"What!" Akira exclaimed

Kuraki didn't know what was going on but she began to fall over, only to be caught by a certain Haos duelist. "Thanks Lumagrowl."

"_My pleasure."_

* * *

"Kurogasa?" Ritsu aked

"That's where he was." Nami said "But wait, the entrances to the arena have security guards."

* * *

**Near the entrance**

The security guards near the entrance were knocked out. One was still conscious but bruised up badly "H-He just came out of nowhere."

* * *

"WE ARE SORRY TO INFORM, BUT SINCE SOMEONE STEPPED FOOT IN THE ARENA, KURAKI DARE IS DISQUALIFIED!" The MC said as Kurogasa carried Kuraki bridal style to the infirmary

**Akira: 650 Winner  
Kuraki: 750 Disqualified**

* * *

"We have to free him from Apollyon's hold." Ritsu said as the others nodded in agreement

"Yeah, when we do that we'll be fighting with even numbers." Krad said

"OK, but first, Yuzuki got to win her duel." Ritsu said as he turned to her.

* * *

"_Satellizer, did he perform well?" _Apollyon asked

"Yes, he performed splendidly. All that's left is for Shin to win his duel." Satellizer said in a deep laughter

* * *

**Ch.17 End**

* * *

**Ritsu: Hey guys, your wondering why I'm talking first. Well, me and Kazuma had to put Azure in a straight jacket **

**Thetrueazure: Ritsu, I'm starting to hear voices**

**Ritsu: Uhhh, I don't know what to say about that.**

* * *

**Yuzuki: Hey guys I'm here to preview the next chapter. Well it's finally my time to shine and I have to face Shin Mochizuki for my shot at making it to the quarter finals, will I be able to make it or will I lose**

**Next time: Yugioh 5D's Power of The Six Elements; T.G Overload PT.1**

**Nova Stream!**


	19. TG Overload Pt1

**Ritsu: Hey Kazuma, have you seen Azure?**

**Kazuma: I don't know *Turns on the T.V*. Um, Ritsu, you might want to see this**

**NewsReporter: We have breaking news. A young man named Azure has gone on a killing spree.**

**Kazuma: *Eyetwich* Ritsu. Where's the bazooka?**

**Ritsu: Aw crap! Now we have to find him. _Shouldn't be too hard, just follow the carnage. _Thetrueazure does not own Yugioh 5d's or their cards. He does own me, Kazuma, Miharu, Shin Himuro and the cards he makes. Other OCs and OC cards belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Kurogasa?" Ritsu aked

"That's where he was." Nami said "But wait, the entrances to the arena has security guards."

* * *

**Near the entrance**

The security guards near the entrance were knocked out. One was still conscious but bruised up badly "H-He just came out of nowhere."

* * *

"WE ARE SORRY TO INFORM, BUT SINCE SOMEONE STEPPED FOOT IN THE ARENA, KURAKI DARE IS DISQUALIFIED!" The MC said as Kurogasa carried Kuraki bridal style to the infirmary

**Akira: 650 Winner  
Kuraki: 750 Disqualified**

* * *

"We have to free him from Apollyon's hold." Ritsu said as the others nodded in agreement

"Yeah, when we do that we'll be fighting with even numbers." Krad said

"OK, but first, Yuzuki's got to win her duel." Ritsu said as he turned to her.

* * *

"_Satellizer, did he perform well?" _Apollyon asked

"Yes, he performed splendidly. All that's left is for Shin to win his duel." Satellizer said in a deep laughter

* * *

**Ch.18 T.G. Overload**

Kuraki was in the infirmary, when she woke up she saw a doctor looking over some papers, he looked over and saw her awake

"Your awake." The doctor walked over to her

"What happened to me?" Kuraki asked as she sat up

"You took quite a beating during your duel." The doctor told her "If it wasn't for Kurogasa then you wouldn't be here."

"Kurogasa?" Kuraki asked as she looked around for him "Is he still here?"

The doctor nodded "Yes, he's currently waiting outside with his friends. I'll go get him."

* * *

Kurogasa and the others were waiting outside the room, everything was silent until Ritsu broke the silence

"Kurogasa." Kurogasa looked up at him "There's something your not telling us, are you?"

"Ritsu." Yuzuki said until Kurogasa got up

"No it's okay, there are things that I haven't told you guys." Kurogasa was about to tell them until the doctor came out.

"Kurogasa Kururugi?" Kurogasa nodded "Kuraki is awake. She wants to meet you."

"OK." Kurogasa turned back to Ritsu "I'll tell you some other time."

* * *

Kurogasa walked and saw Kuraki sitting up on the bed. When she saw him she smiled "You must be Kurogasa?"

The Haos duelist nodded "Yeah. Are you OK?"

"Yeah just a few bruises that's all." Kurogasa sat down next to the bed "Thanks for saving me."

"Hey no problem." Kurogasa said "Your a pretty good duelist."

Kuraki blushed at the comment "Really? Your not afraid of me?"

Kurogasa was confused "Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Well, I'm considered the goddess of darkness because I caused pain to those that even come into contact with me." Kuraki sadly said as she began to tear up

"I've met you today and nothing bad has happened." Kurogasa said as Kuraki looked up at him "Don't worry. You'll be fine, OK."

Kuraki wiped her tears and smiled "Kurogasa. Do you want to watch the next duel with me?"

"Yeah sure." Kurogasa said as he turned on the monitor

* * *

"WELCOME BACK DUELISTS! WE ARE ABOUT TO CLOSE THE FIRST ROUND OF THE DRAGON'S CUP, IT'S TIME WE INTRODUCED THE FINAL MATCH UP OF THE FIRST ROUND!" The MC said

* * *

Yuzuki was near the entrance, shaking nervously when she heard a voice "Nervous?" She turned to see Ritsu standing there

"A little, I never duel in front of a crowd this big before." Yuzuki said "But I'm alright now."

"Why?"

"Because your here." Ritsu blushed a bit and looked away. He then took out a card and gave it to her "What's this?"

"Just a little something to help you." Yuzuki took the card, she smiled and hugged Ritsu

"Thank you." She whispered

* * *

"NOW FOR OUR FIRST COMPETITOR, SHE WANTS TO SOAR ABOVE THE REST, SHE'LL DESCEND TO PROTECT, YUZUKI KAGIRI!" Yuzuki walked up to the arena and waved to everybody "AND HER CHALLENGER, THE DARK SHADOW OF THE NIGHT, HEAVENS WORST NIGHTMARE, SHIN MOCHIZUKI!" Across from Yuzuki was a young man who was about 19 with midnight black hair, steel grey eyes, he wore a black leather coat with a black shirt under it and jeans.

"_What's this ominous aura?" _Yuzuki thought as they activated there duel disks, Shin's was black with silver gems on it.

Shin/Yuzuki: Duel!

**Shin: 4000  
Yuzuki: 4000**

"You can take the first turn." Yuzuki politely said as Shin just drew his sixth card "_Silent much."_

"I summon T.G Cyber Magician (1/0/0) in attack mode." A small cybernetic magician appeared on the field "With his effect, whenever he's used to synchro summon a T.G. synchro monster, I'm allowed to use a T.G. non-tuner in my hand as synchro material."

"A synchro summon on the first turn!" Yuzuki said in shock

"I tune the level 4 T.G. Rush Rhino (4/1600/800) in my hand with my level 1 T.G. Cyber Magician." The cybernetic magician turned into a single synchro gate and surrounded Rush Rhino, turning the beast into four stars

Heart of a warrior but a body like a machine, bring down your battle ax down upon your foe! Synchro summon! Come on, T.G. Power Gladiator (5/2300/1000)!

Out of a column of light came a warrior wearing green armor and wielding a giant battle ax

"2300 attack points!" Yuzuki exclaimed

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared behind the gladiator

"My move!" Yuzuki drew her sixth card "Since you control monsters and I don't I'm allowed to summon Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn (5/2000/900) without any sacrifices!" The humanoid bird appeared "Next I play the spell card Double Summon, now I can summon a second time and I summon the tuner monster Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield (2/100/1800)!" A small bird wearing a silver helmet appeared "I tune my level 5 Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn with my level 2 Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield!" Mistral flew high up in the air and turned into two synchro gates and surrounded Sirocco, turning him into five stars

Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to heavens! Synchro Summon! Fly! Blackwing-Armor Master (7/2500/1500)!

The armored tengu warrior appeared on the field in a giant gust

* * *

"Nice, they both busted out two powerful synchros on their fist turn!" Krad said in excitement

Ritsu nodded "Yeah, it's going to be a war against the synchro swarms."

* * *

"Wow, synchros on their first turns." Kuraki said as she turned to Kurogasa "How is that even possible?"

Kurogasa smiled "Both of there decks are built for rapid synchros, meaning that they're able to do synchro summons on the first turn."

* * *

"Blackwing-Armor Master! Attack Power Gladiator with Black Hurricane!" Armor Master threw a punch at the gladiator, but was blocked by a barrier "What!"

"I activate my trap Draining Shield, it negates your attack and raises my life points by your monsters attack." Shin said as dark stardust rained on him

**Shin: 6500  
Yuzuki: 4000**

"Damn, I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared

"My turn." Shin said as he drew his card and looked at it "I play the spell card Lightning Vortex to destroy that synchro you have." Shin discarded a card as a lightning bolt struck Armor Master, destroying him. "Next I play Card of Sanctity." Both duelists drew until they had six cards "Next I summon T.G. Jet Falcon (3/1400/1200)." A falcon with what seemed to be a jet pack on it's back appeared "I tune my level 5 T.G. Power Gladiator with my level 3 T.G. Jet Falcon." Jet Falcon used it's boosters and turned into three synchro gates surrounding Power Gladiator, turning him into five stars

"_Your kidding! Another synchro summon!" _Yuzuki thought

The warriors soul will not falter as he is plunged into darkness, show them your raw power! Synchro Summon! Crush them, Colossal Fighter (8/2800/1000)

A giant warrior in tan armor towered over both duelists with a dark aura

"It's huge." Yuzuki stepped back in shock

"Colossal Fighter gains 100 attack points for every warrior type I have in my grave." A faint image of T.G. Power Gladiator appeared behind the warrior (2800-2900) "Also when T.G. Jet Falcon is used for synchro material, you take 500 points of damage." Jet Falcon threw five feathers a Yuzuki as she cringed in pain

**Shin: 6500  
Yuzuki: 3500 **

"_What the-? How did I feel that?" _Yuzuki thought as her face down card flipped up "You activate my trap Blackwing Beacon! Now if I took effect damage, I can special summon a level 4 or below Blackwing monster from my hand! I summon Blackwing - Gust the Backblast (2/900/1400) in defense mode!" Another humanoid tengu appeared, but had green feathers.

"I play the equip spell Fairy Meteor Crush so that my fighter can inflict piercing damage." The fighters fists began to glow red "Attack her monster with Colossal Comet." Colossal Fighter rushed towards the Blackwing

"I activate Gust's effect! Whenever a Blackwing is attacked, the attacking monster loses 300 points!" Strong wind pushed the warrior back, but it did little to no good (2900-2600)

The warrior threw his giant fist and destroyed the tengu as well as sending Yuzuki back a few feet

**Shin: 6500  
Yuzuki: 2300**

* * *

"This is bad. Already she behind by over 4000 points." Krad said

"Somethings also wrong, look at her, she seems to be taken real damage." Terra said

"What!" Ritsu said "Again!" Raikou appeared beside him

"_Looks like it, but something seems different." _Raikou said

* * *

"Sorry but you just activated my trap Black Thunder!" Yuzuki's face down flipped up "Whenever a Blackwing monster is destroyed by battle, you take 400 points of damage for every card you control! Since you currently control three cards, you take 1200 points of damage!" Black lightning struck Shin who just brushed it off.

**Shin: 5300  
****Yuzuki: 2300**

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn." One reverse card appeared

"_Wow, already I'm 3000 points behind, I have to step things up." _Yuzuki drew her next card and was surprised to see what it was "_This is the card Ritsu gave me."_

_*Flashback*_

_ Ritsu blushed a bit and looked away. He then took out a card and gave it to her "What's this?"_

_"Just a little something to help you." Yuzuki took the card, she smiled and hugged Ritsu_

_"Thank you." She whispered_

_*End Flashback*_

"_Time to see what it can do." _Yuzuki thought as she placed the card on her duel disk "I summon the tuner monster (Azure) Rebirth Dragon (3/1800/500) in attack mode!" A large purple dragon appeared on the field

* * *

"Rebirth Dragon?" Krad asked as he looked at Ritsu "Mind explaining."

"I'll tell you about it later." Ritsu said

* * *

"Rebirth Dragon allows me to special summon a level five or below monster, it can't attack and it's effect is negated." A card popped out of her duel disk "I bring back Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn!" The said monster appeared on the field "Since you have a power house synchro, I might as well counter with the same. I tune my level 5 Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn with my level 3 Rebirth Dragon!" Rebirth Dragon gave a loud roar when he turned into three synchro gates encircling Sirocco, turning him into five stars

Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Blackwing Dragon (8/2800/1600)!

Out of a column of light came a dragon with six legs, a feathered tail, and feathered wings

"Not bad, but Colossal is 100 points above your monster." Shin coldly said as Yuzuki chuckled

"You should always let a lady finish because I was going to tell you that Rebirth Dragon has a second ability. Whenever the monster it special summoned was used for a synchro summon, the synchro monster gains attack equal to half of the monsters attack!" A faint image of Sirocco appeared behind the dragon (2800-3800) "Blackwing Dragon! Attack with Nova Stream!" Blackwing Dragon fired a crimson blast at the titan, destroying him in pixels

**Shin: 4400  
Yuzuki: 2300**

"You activated my trap (Azure) Warriors Revenge. Whenever a warrior type monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you take 200 points of damage times it's level." Shin's trap card shot a fireball at Yuzuki who only grinned

"I activate Blackwing Dragons ability, Damage Absorber!" Yuzuki's dragon devoured the fireball, but lost some of it's power and a part of it's wing turned black (BWC: 1)(3800-3100) "Whenever I'm suppose to take effect from a card, my dragon takes the hit for me, but he loses 700 points because of it."

"Well I activate Colossal Fighters effect. Whenever he's destroyed un a result of battle, I can bring back _any _warrior type monster from either players graveyard. Come back Colossal Fighter." The Titan powerhouse appeared on the field again.

"Damn. I set two cards face down and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared as Blackwing Dragon lost it's power boost (3100-2100)

"My turn." Shin drew his card and began to chuckle "I summon the tuner monster T.G. Gear Zombie (600/0)." A zombie with gears on every part of his body appeared "I tune my level 8 Colossal Fighter with my level 1 T.G. Gear Zombie." T.G. Gear Zombie crumbled as he turned into a single synchro gate, but this synchro gate was different, instead of it being green, it was pure black when it encircled Colossal Fighter, turning him into eight stars as the sky grew dark.

* * *

"Kazuma, what's going on?" Iris asked as her voice was shaking

"He's here." Kazuma said

* * *

"Miharu, Melody, what's wrong?" Shimji asked

"You don't feel that?" Miharu said "He's here."

* * *

From the depths of hell comes a darkness so evil, it was sealed away for thousands of years, become hell's messenger! Synchro summon! Evil's Incarnate! (Azure) Apollyon-The Dragon of Darkness (9/3300/2900)!

Out of a column of dark light came a giant dragon with colossal wings, piercing yellow eyes, midnight black scales, and sent out a piercing roar

* * *

"Apollyon!" Everyone yelled

"He's here." Ritsu said in disgust as he got up

"Where are you going?" Nami asked

"I'm going to Satoshi so that he can stop this duel!" Ritsu said as he ran off

* * *

"Sir, should we stop this match?" Heinrich asked as Satoshi sat there to think

"Cancel the match." Satoshi said

"I'm afraid that's not possible." They both turned to see Shin Himuro standing there

* * *

Yuzuki stepped back in fright, she's face to face against the dark dragon lord who was sealed away for thousands of years

"I activate Apollyon's effect, whenever he's synchro summoned I can halve my life points in order for him to gain attack points equal to the amount I paid." A dark aura appeared on Shin as Apollyon absorbed it (3300-5500).

**Shin: 2200  
Yuzuki: 2300**

"5500 Attack points!" Yuzuki said in fright

"Apollyon, annihilate Blackwing Dragon."

"_This should be fun."_ Apollyon gathered a dark mass of energy in his mouth "_Chaos Darkness!" _He fired the mass at Yuzuki's dragon

"I play the trap card Negate Attack!" A giant barrier appeared in front of them, blocking the attack, but the force of the attack sent Yuzuki flying across the arena

"I end my turn with a face down." one reverse card appeared

Yuzuki struggled to get up from the initial attack, she didn't know what to do, she was facing the dragon of darkness. If she didn't give it her all, then there's no telling what will happen.

**To Be Continued**

**Ch.18 End**

* * *

**Kazuma: *looking around* He's not here either Ritsu!**

**Ritsu: Dammit! Guys if you see Azure, DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT engage him.**

**Thetrueazure: Ritsu~ Kazuma~ Where are you~**

**Kazuma/Ritsu: Oh god.**

* * *

**Ritsu: Hey guys, it looks like I have to figure out why Satoshi is not doing anything about this match, Yuzuki is caught in a life or death duel against Apollyon! I don't even want to know what will happen.**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; T.G. Overload Final Part**

**"Let's go!"**


	20. TG Overload Final Part

**Ritsu: Hey guys, well we finally caught Azure and put him in a straight jacket and put him in a cage where he can't escape.**

**Thetrueazure: Come on Ritsu, we're buds aren't we? Can you please let me out,**

**Ritsu: Sorry can't do that. The city said to keep you in there for a few months. Kazuma can you please do the disclaimer**

**Kazuma: Thetrueazure does not own Yugioh 5D's or their cards. He does own Ritsu, me, Miharu, Shin Himuro, and the cards he makes. Other OCs and OC cards belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

From the depths of hell comes a darkness so evil, it was sealed away for thousands of years, become hell's messenger! Synchro summon! Evil's Incarnate! (Azure) Apollyon-The Dragon of Darkness (9/3300/2900)!

Out of a column of dark light came a giant dragon with colossal wings, piercing yellow eyes, midnight black scales, and sent out a piercing roar

* * *

"Apollyon!" Everyone yelled

"He's here." Ritsu said in disgust as he got up

"Where are you going?" Nami asked

"I'm going to Satoshi so that he can stop this duel!" Ritsu said as he ran off

* * *

"Sir, should we stop this match?" Heinrich asked as Satoshi sat there to think

"Cancel the match." Satoshi said

"I'm afraid that's not possible." They both turned to see Shin Himuro standing there

* * *

Yuzuki stepped back in fright, she's face to face against the dark dragon lord who was sealed away for thousands of years

"I activate Apollyon's effect, whenever he's synchro summoned I can halve my life points in order for him to gain attack points equal to the amount I paid." A dark aura appeared on Shin as Apollyon absorbed it (3300-5500).

**Shin: 2200  
Yuzuki: 2300**

"5500 Attack points!" Yuzuki said in fright

"Apollyon, annihilate Blackwing Dragon."

"_This should be fun."_ Apollyon gathered a dark mass of energy in his mouth "_Chaos Darkness!" _He fired the mass at Yuzuki's dragon

"I play the trap card Negate Attack!" A giant barrier appeared in front of them, blocking the attack, but the force of the attack sent Yuzuki flying across the arena

"I end my turn with a face down." one reverse card appeared

Yuzuki struggled to get up from the initial attack, she didn't know what to do, she was facing the dragon of darkness. If she didn't give it her all, then there's no telling what will happen.

* * *

Ritsu was running down the hall towards the tower where Satoshi was in order to stop the match. When he made it to the door he saw that the door had two guards in front of it, he ran full speed towards both of them. One of the guards noticed him running and stepped in front.

"Hey! This area's off limits! Satoshi isn't expecting you!" The guard yelled

"Sorry!" Ritsu threw a punch at the guards jaw, knocking him out. He went to the other guards and kicked him across his head, doing the same thing "But he's got some explaining to do." He pushed both doors open as he walked in.

* * *

Satoshi was sitting on the sofa watching the duel unfold. While he was watching the duel, he heard the door fly open. He turned to see Ritsu standing there, obviously not happy.

"Ritsu, what are you doing here?" Satoshi asked as he got up

"Cut the crap Satoshi! You know damn well why I'm here!" Ritsu furiously yelled as Satoshi just stood there. "Why aren't you stopping the match?"

"I can't. Another source wants the match to continue." This set Ritsu off, he grabbed Satoshi by the collar and pinned him against the wall

"I could care less about this other source, you better cancel this match." Ritsu coldly said

Heinrich grabbed Ritsu's arm and pinned him to the floor, keeping him from getting up. Ritsu tried to struggle but it was no use

"Let him go." Satoshi said as Heinrich let Ritsu go "There is no way I can stop this match OK."

Ritsu got up and walked to the entrance but stopped and turned his head slightly towards them "If Yuzuki gets hurt. Then you better hope I don't come here again." After that he walked out.

* * *

Ritsu was walking through the hallway when Raikou appeared "_Ritsu, your not going to do what I think your going do?"_

"I have no choice Raikou." Ritsu said as he kept on walking

* * *

"It's my turn!" Yuzuki drew her card "I activate Against the Wind, with this I can add one Blackwing monster from my graveyard to my hand so long as I take damage equal to the added cards attack points!" A card popped out "I choose Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield, since Mistral has 100 attack points, I take 100 points of damage." Blackwing Dragon blocked the blast and lost more of it's power (BWC:2)(2100-1400) "But since my dragon is on the field, all damage I take is negated."

"_Heh, your dragon now has no chance of defeating me." _Apollyon said

"That's what you think, because I activate my dragon's second ability! Now by taking all of the Blackwing counters of of my dragon, your attack points are reduced by 700 for every counter my dragon had, and you take the same amount as damage! Since my dragon currently have 2 counters on it, Apollyon's attack points are reduced by 1400! Black Burst!" Black and red lightning struck Apollyon who didn't even flinch at the attack (5500-4100). "And you take 1400 points of damage!" More lightning struck Shin who also didn't even budge

**Shin: 800  
Yuzuki: 2300**

"Blackwing Dragon! Attack with Nova Stream!" The dragon fired a crimson red blast at the dragon lord with it's regained power (2800)

* * *

"Is she crazy!" Krad asked "If that attack goes through then she'll be left with 1000 life points!"

* * *

"I play the trap card Rising Energy! Now by discarding a card my dragon gets 1500 points stronger!" Yuzuki discarded a card as the blast got bigger (2800-4300)

"_Pathetic. Shin show her how strong you really are."_

"I play the trap card Trap Jammer to negate your Rising Energy." Yuzuki's card shattered as Blackwing Dragon lost his new power (4300-2800) "Counter attack."

"_Chaos Darkness!" _Apollyon fired a dark mass of energy, devouring the initial blast like it was nothing and took out Blackwing Dragon with little effort causing Yuzuki to scream in pain.

**Shin: 800  
Yuzuki: 1000**

"I'm not done, I play Miracle's Wake to bring my dragon back." Yuzuki weakly said as her dragon descended on the arena again "Next I play Swords of Revealing Light to end my turn." Three swords of light shot down and surrounded Apollyon as he regained his power (4100-5500)

"_Such a feeble defense, you have three turns to live." _Apollyon said

"My turn." Shin drew his card "I pay my trap card TGX3-DX2. I select 3 T.G. monsters in my grave, add them to my deck, and draw two cards." T.G. Gear Zombie, Rush Rhino, and Cyber Magician popped out of his disk, he shuffled them into his deck and then drew twice. "I'll end my turn with a face down." One reverse card appeared as one of the sword disappeared.(SoRL Turns left:2)

"I draw!" Yuzuki drew her card "I switch my dragon to defense mode and special summon Blackwing-Bora the Spear (4/1700/800) in defense mode because I control a Blackwing monster!" The spear wielding tengu appeared on the field using it's spear as a shield "I end my turn. _Gotta stay awake, my..visions..getting...blurry."_

"My turn." Shin drew his card. "I end my turn." (SoRL Turns left: 1)

"My draw." Yuzuki drew her next card "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Armor Master in defense mode." Armor Master knelt down in a defensive stance "I end my turn."

* * *

"All she can do I put up a wall." Terra said

"What do you expect! She's up against Apollyon with 5500 attack points!" Krad said as Keira calmed him down

* * *

"_Shin, I'm bored already. End this." _Apollyon said

"My turn." Shin drew his card "I equip Apollyon with the equip spell Silver Wing." Apollyon grew an extra set of wings "Now if he's destroyed by an effect, this card takes the hit for him. I play the spell card Dark Hole." A giant dark vortex absorbed every monster but Apollyon who lost his second set of wings.

"My monsters! You still can't attack!"

"_We'll see. Shin."_

"I play the quick play spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Swords." A large typhoon shattered the remaining sword.

Yuzuki fell to her knees, was this the end for her?

"Apollyon. Kill her." Shin coldly said as Apollyon was about to attack

"Shin!" Apollyon stopped his attack as Shin turned to see a man who was about 18 with short black shaggy hair, green eyes, fair colored skin, he wore an all black suit with a purple tie. He did not look to happy

* * *

Shinji's eyes grew wide as he realized who the man was

"Hero!" Shinji said as he ran to the arena

* * *

"_Hero, what is it?" _Apollyon asked

"That's quite enough you two. You did enough damage for today." Hero said "Let's go."

"Wait!" Hero turned to see Shinji standing there out of breath

"Shinji, what do you want? I thought I told you I don't need your help." Hero coldly said

"Don't be an idiot Hero! I'm not going to give up on you!" Shinji said as Meldoy, Miharu, Kazuma, and Iris showed up

"_Heh, the Order of the Six Elements. You don't stand a chance._" Apollyon said as he disappeared as Shin walked away with Hero, leaving Shinji and the other standing there.

"Shinji." Melody whispered as she went up to him until he ran past them.

* * *

"THIS DUEL WILL BE GIVEN TO YUZUKI SINCE SHIN WALKED OFF THE ARENA WHILE THE DUEL WAS STILL IN PROGRESS!" The MC said as the crowd was still in silence at what just happened

Ritsu ran up to the arena and noticed Yuzuki still on her knees in silence, he ran up to her knelt down to her.

"Yuzuki, are you ok?" Yuzuki turned to him and launched herself into his arms and started to cry. Ritsu held her tight as it started to rain "It's alright, your safe."

* * *

"_I hate the rain master." _Master Hyperion told Shin as they looked out of the window "_It's light the earth is crying."_

"I know Hyperion. Now that Apollyon showed up, the earth is going to cry even more." Shin sadly said

**Ch.19 End**

* * *

**Ritsu: Not only does Apollyon show up, but we find another person under his control. Sorry for the short chapter but its raining and we don't want to lose connection.**

**Thetrueazure: Zzzzz, Ritsu why are your arms gone? Oh right I chopped them off. Zzzzzz**

**Ritsu: Someone save me please!**

* * *

**Iris: Hey guys, the first round is already done. When we return to the Order, Kazuma tells me to stay out of the battle to come! It's time I showed him that I'm not just a little girl anymore.**

**Next time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Conflict Among Ranks**

**"Zidane! Shut up!"**


	21. Conflict Among Ranks

**Thetrueazure: Hey guys! Don't worry, I'm all better now**

**Ritsu: *Tied to a chair* Don't let him fool you!**

**Thetrueazure: Anyways on to the chapter. I don't own Yugioh 5D's or their cards. I do however own Ritsu, Kazuma, Miharu, Shin Himuro, and the cards I create. Other OCs and OC cards belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Ritsu ran up to the arena and noticed Yuzuki still on her knees in silence, he ran up to her knelt down to her.

"Yuzuki, are you ok?" Yuzuki turned to him and launched herself into his arms and started to cry. Ritsu held her tight as it started to rain "It's alright, your safe."

* * *

"_I hate the rain master." _Master Hyperion told Shin as they looked out of the window "_It's like the earth is crying."_

"I know Hyperion. Now that Apollyon showed up, the earth is going to cry even more." Shin sadly said

* * *

**Ch.20 Conflict Among Ranks**

After the first round ended, Ritsu and the others were at his house in his living room thinking about what just happened in the arena

"So that was Apollyon?" Kurogasa said "I had no idea that he was that powerful."

"Yeah, and something tells me that he's going to get a lot more powerful." Terra said "What I'm trying to figure out is why show up now?"

"He's sending a message to us saying that we don't stand a chance against him." Ritsu said "_He would've killed Yuzuki if this Hero guy didn't show up. Regardless, he's aligned with Apollyon." _Ritsu looked around looking for something "Wheres Yuzuki?"

"She's still in your guest room." Kuraki said as he got up and left, she turned to Kurogasa "Looks like he has a crush on her."

Kurogasa smiled "Yeah, I heard that he went straight to Satoshi and forced him to try and cancel the match. Took out two highly trained guards as well."

Krad smiled nervously "R-Really? Keira, remind me never to mess with Ritsu." Belial appeared beside him

"_Is someone afraid of Ritsu now?"_

"Quiet you!" Krad exclaimed as everyone bursted into laughter

* * *

Yuzuki was sitting on the bed looking at a picture of her mother, her last duel was still replaying in her head.

*_Flashback*_

_"Apollyon. Kill her." Shin coldly said as Apollyon prepared to attack_

_*End Flashback*_

She heard a knock on the door and heard Ritsu's voice "_It's me. Can I come in?"_

"Come in." Ritsu walked through the door and sat next to her on the bed

"Are you OK?" Ritsu asked in concern

"Yeah, I'm fine." She started to shake as Ritsu took her hand

"Are you _really _OK?" Yuzuki didn't stop shaking, so he brought her into a close embrace "It's OK." He whispered as she started to cry again

* * *

Miharu and Melody were sitting in the briefing room talking about what happened

"I feel sorry for Shinji. I mean, his best friend is under the influence of Apollyon." Miharu sadly said as she shivered a bit

"What's wrong?" Melody asked

"Whenever my brother does something stupid, I always get a chill down my spine." Miharu said

"_Come on Miharu your over reacting." _A female demon with and orange and green eyes, and a third eye on her forehead and bat like wings

"WHAAAAAAAAT!" They heard Iris's voice through the walls

"Yeah Yubel, I'm over reacting." Yubel just shrugged and disappeared

* * *

"I didn't quite catch what you said. Do you mind repeating that again?" Iris said with some murderous intent in her voice

"_Iris, you have to calm down." _Zidane said

"Shut up Zidane!" Iris yelled, Zidane vanished in fright

"I'll say it again. You can't help us in the final battle." Kazuma said as he didn't even budge "I saw what happened to you when you first saw Apollyon, you were frozen in fright."

"I don't care, I want to help!" Iris argued, when she saw that she wasn't getting through to him, she ran out of the door. Kazuma only sighed

* * *

Iris was lying on her bed with her face in the pillow, she was wondering why Kazuma wanted her to stay away when the final battle started. While she was thinking, she heard her door open, she turned to see Miharu standing there.

"What do you want?" Iris muffled voice asked through the pillow

"I heard about what my brother said, and I want to help you." This caught Iris's attention as Miharu sat near her bed "I know you like my brother."

Iris blushed "I-I don't like him!" She yelled

"Don't be like that, I see the way you look at my brother. Anyways, there is one way to get Kazuma to change his mind." Miharu said as Iris leaned in "A duel."

"A duel?" Iris asked in confusion

"If your able to beat him in a duel it'll show him that your able to hold your own on the battlefield." Miharu said "Meet up at the arena in about an hour." Miharu left, leaving Iris in her thoughts when Zidane showed up

"_You should do it Iris. This is your chance to finally prove to Kazuma that your not a little girl anymore." _Zidane said

"OK, let's go." Zidane smiled as Iris got up and left for the arena

* * *

Iris made it to the arena on time as she saw Kazuma on the other side of the arena and Miharu sitting on the stands with Melody, Shinji and a boy who looked around 19 with a buzz cut of black hair, red eyes, a black shirt and blue jeans.

"_Wow she even got Lester to come." _Iris thought as she looked over to Kazuma "Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready." Kazuma said

Miharu stood up "Remember our deal Kazuma. If she wins, she can help."

"I got it." Kazuma said in an annoyed tone as he activated his duel disk

Iris/Kazuma: Duel!

**Iris: 4000  
Kazuma: 4000**

"Ladies first." Iris drew her sixth card and looked at it " I summon Cecil the Split Soul (4/2000/1400) in attack mode!" A man with silver hair and white armor carrying a lance "I'll end with a face down." One reverse card appeared

"My draw!" Kazuma drew his sixth card "I special summon Cyber Dragon (5/2100/1200) in attack mode because you control monsters and I don't!  
A large mechanical dragon appeared.

"Sorry, but that's where I draw the line! I play the counter trap Black Horn of Heaven! This negates your special summon and destroys it!" Cyber Dragon began to corrode, and then shattered

"I hope Iris knows that Kazuma has three of them." Miharu said

"Thanks, you just cleared room for my second Cyber Dragon!" Another serpent appeared "Attack with Evolution Burst!" The dragon fired a stream of white flames at the warrior and engulfed him in flames

**Iris: 3900  
Kazuma: 4000**

"I'll throw two cards face down and end my turn!" Two reverse cards appeared "Your going to have to do a lot better if your going to defeat me!"

"Tsk, My turn!" Iris drew her card "I play the spell Double Summon! Now I can summon twice, I summon The Warrior of Light (4/1900/1400) and Tifa the Feint Brawler (4/1600/1400) in attack mode!" A warrior in clad blue armor wearing a horned helmet wielding a sword with a orange gem and 5 orange strings at the end and a shield with the sing of light. The other warrior was a female with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes wearing a black trench coat.

"What's the point? None of those cards can take out my Cyber Dragon." Kazuma stated as Iris smilled

"Here's the point. When Tifa's out on the field, she can destroy one monster per turn!" Tifa threw a fist at the dragon and shattered it into pixels "Next, The Warrior of Light gains 200 attack points for every monster I control!" The light around the knight began to glow brighter (1900-2100) "Tifa! Attack Kazuma directly!" Tifa rushed in front of Kazuma and punched him in the stomach

**Iris: 3900  
Kazuma: 2400**

"She's in the lead!" Shinji said

"Not quite." Lester said

"Warrior! Attack him directly too!" The light warrior was about to slash Kazuma

"Sorry but you triggered my trap card Confusion Chaff!" Bright pieces of paper surrounded the warrior "Since you declared a second direct attack that monster and the first one that attack me directly get to do battle." the warrior turned to Tifa with piercing red eyes and slashed her into pixels

**Iris: 3400  
Kazuma: 2400**

"Since you lost a monster, your warrior's attack strength decreases." Kazuma said as the light warrior lost his shine (2100-1900)

"I play The Spellbook Inside the Pot!" Both duelists drew three times "I set two cards face down and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared

"My turn!" Kazuma drew his card "I play the continuous spell card Future Fusion! You know the drill, I'll send my third Cyber Dragon and six other machine type monsters to the grave so that I can summon my Chimeratech Dragon in two turns!" Kazuma sent the seven cards to the graveyard

"Then that means I'll have to beat you before the two turns are up!" Iris said

"I activate the trap Call of The Haunted to bring back my Cyber Dragon!" The mechanical serpent appeared on the field again "Next I play Solidarity so that my dragon's attack points increase by 800!" The dragon began to roar as it gained more power. (2100-2900) "Attack with Evolution Burst!" The dragon fired a larger stream of white flames and destroyed the knight

**Iris: 2400  
Kazuma: 2400**

"I activate the trap Miracle's Wake to bring back my warrior!" The warrior came back to the field

"I'll end my turn with a face down." A reverse card appeared

"My turn!" Iris drew her card as Zidane appeared

"_Iris! Bring me out!" _Zidane said

Iris nodded "I summon Zidane the Aerial Angel of Death (4/2000/1700) in attack mode!" Iris's duel spirit appeared on the field wielding two daggers "Next I equip him with his own _personal _weapon, called Ultima Weapon!" Zidane slammed his two daggers together and they transformed into a dual bladed lance "While he's equipped with this, he gains 1500 attack points whenever he attack or is attacked!" Iris pointed at Cyber Dragon "Zidane, you know what to do!"

"_Let's go you sorry excuse for a dragon!" _Zidane jumped in the air with his new weapon and slashed the mechanical dragon in half. (2000-3500)

**Iris: 2400  
Kazuma: 1800 **

"Now my Warrior of Light attacks you directly!" Iris's light warrior attacked Kazuma with his new found power (1900-2100)

"I play the trap card Half or Nothing! Here's the deal, you can still attack me, but your monsters attack points are cut in half, if you choose not to then you can't attack."

"Even with half the attack strength I'll still attack!" The Warrior of Light lost half of his power as he slashed Kazuma. (2100-1050) "I end my turn."

**Iris: 2400  
Kazuma: 750**

"My turn." Kazuma drew his card (FF Turns left: 1) "I'll end my turn with a face down." One reverse card appeared

"My draw." Iris drew her card "Zidane, End this!"

"I play the trap card Negate Attack!" A clear vortex absorbed Zidane's attack "Say goodbye to your final attack."

"Damn it, I play the quick ply spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Future Fusion!" A giant typhoon destroyed Kazuma's spell card "Now you can't summon your ace!" Kazuma started to laugh uncontrollably "What's so funny?"

"I find it funny that you really think that Chimeratech is my ace card!"

"What does he mean Miharu? He uses Chimeratech in all of his duels." Melody asked

"There's another card he has that's just as powerful." Miharu said

"I end my turn!"

"My draw!" Kazuma drew his card and smiled "It's time I showed you my _real _ace, I remove all my LIGHT machine type monsters from my field and graveyard in order to summon my Cyber Eltanin (10/?/?)!" A giant mechanical dragon head with multiple dragon heads around it as it descended upon the field "Cyber Eltanin's attack points are equal to the number of LIGHT machine type monsters I removed times 500!" Cyber Eltanin let out a deafening roar (?-4500)

"4500 Attack points!" Shinji exclaimed

"Next his second effect activates, sending all other face up monsters on the field to the grave!" Eltanin sent out a giant shock wave, taking out Zidane and The Warrior of Light to the graveyard

"She's wide open!" Melody said

"_Hold on. She's wide open, but she's not worried. Why?" _Miharu thought as she noticed her lone face down "_That's the card she set at the beginning of the duel. Don't tell me! She planned this out from the start."_

_"If I were you Kazuma, I would've done the same thing, and that's why this will be my victory." _Iris thought as she looked at Kazuma

"Cyber Eltanin! Attack her directly and end this duel!" The cyber god fired a giant beam of light at Iris

Iris grinned "I knew it. I activate my face down!" Iris's card flipped up, causing everyone including Kazuma to gasp in shock.

"M-Magic Cylinder!" Kazuma said as the cylinder absorbed the blast and sent it back at him, hitting him dead on causing him to kneel.

**Iris: 2400 Winner  
Kazuma: 0**

"I-I won. I actually beat Kazuma!" Iris happily said

Miharu, Melody, Lester and Shinji stood up and started to clap

"Congratulations Iris!" Miharu said as Kazuma stood up

"That's right, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. You are capable of holding your own during the final battle." Kazuma said

"Does that mean?" Iris asked as Kazuma smiled

"That's right, you can help us." Iris was overjoyed, she ran over to Kazuma and hugged him

"Thank you." She whispered in hi ear as she kissed him on the cheek before running off

Shinji walked beside Kazuma as he was covering his cheek "Looks like you have a girlfriend on your hands." Shinji said as he smiled

"S-Shut up!" Kazuma said as he blushed causing both Shinji and Miharu to laugh when he looked away.

**Ch.20 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Another chapter done, and while a thunderstorm was out too.**

**Ritsu: *Still tied to a chair* I hate you**

**Kazuma: Oh be quiet Ritsu, at least he's better now**

* * *

**Ritsu: Hey guys, next chapter everyone wants me to take a break on the Dragon's cup, so they set me up on a date with Yuzuki. **

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; A relaxing day**

**"Dammit Krad! I'm going to kill you!"**


	22. A Relaxing Day

**Thetrueazure: Well guys, looks like Ritsu is going on a date this chapter. It's going to be a short chapter.**

**Ritsu: Great, announce it to the whole world why won't you.**

**Kazuma: Uh Ritsu, this is on the internet.**

**Ritsu: *Eyetwich* Shut up. Thetrueazure does not own Yugioh 5D's. He does however own me, Kazuma, Miharu, Shin Himuro and the cards he makes. Other OCs and OC cards belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Ch.21 A Relaxing Day**

It was morning, when everyone was eating breakfast and talking about what will happen in the quarter finals of the Dragon's Cup. Kurogasa looked around and noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Ritsu?" Kurogasa wondered

"He's still asleep." Krad said "He stayed up all night." Kurogasa got up and headed towards Ritsu's room "What are you going to do?"

Kurogasa smiled "I'm going to give him a wake up call."

"This should be good." Terra said as everyone else followed him.

* * *

Ritsu was fast asleep as Kurogasa walked in with his angel duel disk on his wrist with everybody else looking from outside.

"Time for your wake up call." Kurogasa whispered as he activated his duel disk "Leonidas, how about some help." Kurogasa's ace card appeared as he signaled everyone to cover their ears "Three...two...one!" Leonidas let out a deafening roar that caused the room to shake a little bit.

"Ahhh!" Ritsu fell out of his bed and hit the floor. He looked up at who disturbed his sleep "Kurogasa.."

"Don't blame me, blame yourself." Kurogasa slyly said as he walked out

* * *

After a few minutes, Ritsu walked in the kitchen where everyone was still eating. He took a seat right next to Yuzuki.

"So why were you up all night?" Krad asked as Ritsu took a bite of his bacon

"I was up all night doing research on the Order and do you know what I found?" Everyone leaned in for the answer "Nothing." Krad fell over

"What?"

"I've been through every record known to man, I even hacked the public security network and all records were terminated." Ritsu said as he started to massage his head and got up. "I'm going to go work on my duel runner." He left, leaving everyone in the kitchen

"Poor Ritsu, he's been working so hard these past few days." Keira said as everyone nodded in agreement "We should do something nice for him."

"Yeah but what?" Kurogasa asked

Kuraki nudged Yuzuki a bit "Yuzuki should take him on a date." That four letter word made Yuzuki turn beet red

"W-What are you talking about? I can't do that!" Yuzuki's voice stammered when Kuraki gave a sly smile

"Come on! Either you ask him out or we'll do it for you." Krad said "Trust me." He went towards Ritsu's garage

Keira sighed "Those two words put doubt in my head when Krad says that."

* * *

In Ritsu's garage he was working on his duel runner frame listening to his stereo when Raikou appeared across the room.

"_Ritsu, why are you doing this?"_

"Look Raikou, we have two enemies; Apollyon, and the Order. I need to get as much information as I possibly can." Their conversation was cut short when Krad walked through the door

"What do you need Krad?" Ritsu asked as he was writing notes on a piece of paper

"I have one quick question. What would you do if I had set you up on a date with Yuzuki?" The Dark Knight duelist cringed when he heard a audible snap from Ritsu's pencil.

Ritsu turned towards him with a shocked look on his face "Please tell me you didn't."

Krad started to laugh nervously "Well, funny you should mention that." Ritsu held up five fingers "What are you doing?"

"You have five second to run; four...three...two.."

Krad began to back up "Now, now Ritsu, you gotta calm down."

"ONE!"

* * *

Keira was drinking a cup of green tea while everyone else was talking among themselves.

"Dammit Krad! I'm going to kill you!_" _Ritsu's voice echoed throughout his house.

Keira sipped her tea and turned to Yuzuki "I suppose it's time I jumped in." They saw Krad running at full speed with an angry Ritsu right behind him

"Come on Ritsu! I didn't really do it!" Krad used Keira as a shield to protect him

"Hey! Do I look like a shield to you!"

"Keira I'm not going to lie...Yes you do." That earned Krad and elbow in the nose, knocking him out.

Keira sighed when she turned to Ritsu "Ritsu, a word, _now."_ Both of them walked out of the room

"Look, you've been working so hard these past few days and found nothing but Insomnia." Keira said in a hushed tone "We want to do something nice for you, so we decided both you and Yuzuki should go out on a date just to calm your nerves." She then pulled out two tickets and gave them to him.

"What are these?" Ritsu asked

"These are tickets for a festival that's coming to town tomorrow." Keira said "Ask her if she wants to go."

"Fine." Ritsu said "But Krad owes me."

Keira smiled "Don't worry, I'll deal with him."

* * *

Ritsu walked back into the living room and stood in front of Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki." Ritsu said

"Yes." She stepped foward

Ritsu couldn't find the words to say until Keira elbowed him in the side

"Will you go with me to the festival tomorrow?" Ritsu asked when he held out the two tickets Keira gave him

Yuzuki smiled "Yes Ritsu, I'll go with you." She hugged him and walked off

Kurogasa nudged him "Look who's bold. If everything goes right tomorrow, you could have a girlfriend."

Ritsu glared at Kurogasa "Do you want me to chase you too?" Kurogasa put his hands up in defense

"Please don't hurt me." Kurogasa said in a playful tone

* * *

The next morning Ritsu got up out of bed and started to get ready for his date with Yuzuki. He put on a black button up dress shirt and his white jacket with blue jeans. While he was getting ready Raikou appeared and started to laugh.

_"Well don't you look spiffy today." _Raikou said

"Quiet you! I have a favor to ask." Ritsu said

_"Shoot."_ Raikou said

"I want you to stay here for today." Ritsu said " Sorry but I want today to just be with Yuzuki."

Raikou nodded "_I got it, I'll stay here."_

"Thank you."

When he walked out of his room and walked in the living room where everyone was. When he saw Yuzuki he blushed. She had her hair in a bun, but wore her usual clothing.

"Look who decided to show." Krad said when Ritsu glared at him "Eeek! Don't kill me!"

"You look beautiful." Ritsu complimented, making Yuzuki blush. He held out his arm "Shall we get going?"

"OK." Yuzuki wrapped her arms around his as the walked out

* * *

When they made it in the festival the saw a lot of different booths with different prizes

"So what should we do first?" Yuzuki asked

"Well according to the ticket there will be a fireworks show in about 2 hours, so we can go to any booth." Ritsu said while reading the ticket he had.

"A fireworks show? Sounds nice." Yuzuki said

"Aw come on!" They turned to where the voice came from. They saw a duel puzzle booth where a small boy was on the ground sulking about something.

* * *

"How am I suppose to solve this duel puzzle? It's impossible!" The boy said

The person in the booth just shrugged "Better luck next time kid. Anyone else want to try?"

"Ritsu, why don't you try it." Yuzuki tugged on Ritsu's arm "You could probably win."

He smiled "I don't see why not, it could kill some time. Hey! I'll take a shot!" Ritsu yelled at the booth owner

"Alright young man step in the arena. The rules are simple; you get one turn to win against me, if you win, you get a prize, however if you lose, well better luck next time." The booth owner explained "Here's the puzzle. You have 100 life points while I have 20,000, the only card in my hand is Honest (4/1100/1900), you have four set cards and a face up Dark Door. You also have six cards in your hand, two cards in your deck, now, what will you do?"

**Ritsu: 100  
Booth owner: 20000**

"OK, first things first, I play the trap Limit Impulse! I discard two card to summon two Soul Tokens (1/0/0) to the field in attack mode by discarding Dandylion and Ally of Justice Core Destroyer." Ritsu discarded the said cards when two orbs of light appeared "Next, since Dandylion was sent to the grave, I get two Fluff Tokens (1/0/0)." Two pieces of fluff floated on the field.

"Aww! Their so cute!" Yuzuki gushed over the tokens

"Sorry Yuzuki, but there no staying long because I play the trap Nightmare Archfiend and sacrifice one of them in order to summon three Archfiend Tokens to his side of the field." One of the tokens vanished when three evil demons appeared on the field (6/2000/2000). "Next I sacrifice the second one in order to activate the spell Enemy Controller in order to take control of one of the tokens." One of the demons flew over to Ritsu's side "Next I play Allure of Darkness to draw two card and remove one DARK monster from my hand." Ritsu drew the last two cards from his deck and pocketed Gravi Crush Dragon (6/2400/1200).

Yuzuki was confused at this "Why would you do that?"

"Patience Yuzu, I play the trap Escape from The Dark Dimension to bring him back!" A green dragon with giant fists appeared on the field "Next I summon Lava Golem (8/3000/2500) by sacrificing the other two tokens you have." A giant lava creature appeared on the field "Now I remove a spell card from my grave in order to special summon Spell Striker (3/600/200) in attack mode." a small warrior wearing a vikings helmet appeared "Now I play the equip spell Scroll of Bewitchment! Now your Lava Golem's attribute gets switched to LIGHT!"

"Now you gave opportunity to use Honest." The booth owner scoffed

"I'm not done yet, next I play Leeching of Light. Now by choosing a LIGHT monster you control, all of my monsters gain attack equal to the attack of the monster you control." All of Ritsu's monsters started to grow larger as they gained more power (2400-5400), (2000-5000), (600-3600), (0-3000)X2 "Now I activate Gravi Crush Dragon's effect! By sending a face up continuous spell from my field to the grave, I can destroy 1 face up monster you control." Dark Door vanished as the dragon threw a punch at the lava beast, destroying it in pixels "If my math is correct then the combine attack of my monsters now is 20,000."

"Meaning Ritsu won!" Yuzuki said

"Have at it!" Ritsu commanded all of his monsters to attack the owner directly

**Ritsu: 100: Duel Puzzle Solved  
Booth Owner: 0**

Yuzuki ran over and hugged him tightly "You were awesome out there!"

"Thank's Yuzuki, can you stop trying to break me in half." Yuzuki loosened her grip

"Congrats young man. As promised you may pick a prize." Ritsu looked around and found a necklace that had the Yin-Yang symbol on it

"I'll take the necklace." Ritsu said as the owner gave it to him "Thanks."

After that booth Yuzuki and Ritsu went to other ones, winning varies prizes until it was time for the fireworks show

"It's almost time." Yuzuki said when Ritsu started to pull her somewhere "Hey, where are we going?"

"We're going to the top of that hill so that we have a perfect view of the fireworks." Ritsu said while they were heading towards the hills

* * *

When they made it, they sat down when the fireworks started, they were in awe at the multi-colored explosions in the sky.

Yuzuki turned to Ritsu "Ritsu." He looked at her "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem." Ritsu smiled when he said that "Yuzuki, close your eyes."

"Huh?"

"Just do it."

Yuzuki did as she was told, she closed her eyes wondering why she was doing it. While she was wondering she felt something warm press against her lips, when she opened her eyes she saw that Ritsu kissed her.

"Ritsu.." Yuzuki blushed as she touched her lips, she then leaned in and kissed him as well "Thank you."

He took her hand while she rested her head on his shoulder and watched the rested of the fireworks

* * *

Krad was looking out of the window, seeing if Ritsu and Yuzuki were back yet.

"Krad, get your head out of the window!" Keira yelled at him

"Come on Keira, leave him alone." Nami said "He's just seeing if they're back yet."

"They're here!" Krad yelled as he scrambled to get a safe distance away as Ritsu walked in, holding hands with Yuzuki. "Soooo...How'd it go?"

"It was great." Ritsu said

"Yeah it was awesome." Yuzuki said as she kissed Ritsu on the cheek. "I'm going to bed."

"OK." When Yuzuki left the room Ritsu turned to Keira "Thanks."

"No prob." He then turned to Krad and gave him a piece of paper

"What's this?" Krad asked

"The list of chores you'll be doing for two weeks." Ritsu said as he left the room

"TWO WEEKS!"

"You should start now Krad if you want to finish." Keira said when she walked out of the room as did everyone else leaving him alone

"Someone kill me." Krad slumped over

* * *

Yuzuki was getting ready two go to bed, when she took off her jacket she felt something in the pocket. She took it out and saw that it was the Yin-Yang necklace Ritsu won and a note simply saying 'for you' on it.

"_Thank you Ritsu." _She smiled

**Ch.21 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: If your wondering, the duel puzzle is from the 2011 WC game, all rights go to them.**

**Kazuma: Now Ritsu finally has a girlfriend!**

**Ritsu: SHUT UP!**

**Thetrueazure: I'm really not good at writing date chapters. Oh well.**

* * *

**Krad: What's up guys, The second round of the Dragon's Cup is now starting with me versing the Psychic duelist Rai Asama. Time to show him the true power of the Dark Knights**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of The Six Elements; Psychic Shadow**

**"Belial! Attack!"**


	23. Psychic Shadow

**Thetrueazure: Yes! 22nd chapter and almost halfway done too!**

**Ritsu: We're now starting the second round of the Dragon's Cup.**

**Kazuma: So stay tuned! Thetrueazure does not own Yugioh 5D's or their cards. He does however own Ritsu, me, my sister, Master Himuro and the cards he makes. Other OCs and OC cards belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Ch.22 Psychic Shadow**

**At the Order**

"Kazuma..You were able to confirm the other two elements?" Shin asked while he was looking out the window with Kazuma

"Yes master. We were able to." Kazuma said

"Good work Kazuma." Shin said "As a reward you and the others can enjoy the rest of the tournament."

Kazuma bowed towards him "Thank you."

* * *

**At the Stadium**

Ritsu and the others were waiting to see the second round match ups.

"The second round." Ritsu said

"Yeah, it's only going to get harder." Kurogasa said when he turned to Ritsu "So try and survive."

Ritsu smiled "I should say the same thing to you."

"Guys look! The match-up!" Krad pointed to the monitor which showed the brackets

**Krad Kenshin Vs. Rai Asama**

**Yuzuki Kagiri Vs. ****Nami Stratous**

**Kurogasa Kururugi Vs. Akira Tanguchi**

**Ritsu Himuro Vs. Jihl Leblanc**

"So I'm dueling first." Krad said "And I'm dueling that psychic duelist."

* * *

**In the tower**

"So the second round is going to start, eh?" Satoshi said "This is going to get even more interesting now that we have all six elements here."

"Indeed." Heinrich said

* * *

"Krad." Krad turned to see Keira standing there with a sad expression on her face

"What is it?"

"Do you really have to go?" Her hair was covering her eyes as she was shaking "You know what'll happen if you get pushed to your limits."

"Don't worry." Krad said as he hugged her "There is no way that the darkness will take me over." She stopped shaking when she returned the hug

* * *

"WELCOME BACK DUELISTS TO THE SECOND ROUND OF THE DRAGON'S CUP!" The MC said "IT'S TIME WE INTRODUCED OUR FIRST MATCH! HE'S THE GENERAL OF A DARK ARMY, KRAD KENSHIN!" Krad ran up to the arena "AND HIS CHALLENGER, THE PSYCHIC TERROR, RAI ASAMA!" When Rai walked up onto the arena there was a mixture of cheers and boo's in the audience.

"_OK, I have to stay calm." _Krad thought _"Last time I let my anger get the better of me and I was controlled by him."_

_*Flashback*_

**_"Sorry but Krad is not here now." Krad sai in a distorted voice looked up showing his glowing red eyes "But I'll be happy to duel in his place."_**

_*End Flashback*_

Krad shook the thought out of his head when he readied his duel disk "Get ready!"

Krad/Rai: Duel!

**Krad: 4000  
Rai: 4000**

"I'll take the first turn!" Krad said as he drew his sixth card "I summon Dark Knight Swordsmaster-Zehaal (4/1800/500) in attack mode!" Krad's signature shadow knight appeared on the field "And when he's summoned, I can summon another Dark Knight from my deck, but with a different level. So come forth Dark Knight Avenger - Fryll (6/2100/1100)!" Another knight appeared, wielding two daggers. "I'll throw one card face down and end my turn!" One reverse card appeared.

"My turn." Rai drew his sixth card "I summon Shield Stone (4/0/2500) in defense mode!" A huge knight made completely out of stone appeared on the field in a defensive stance "I'll set two cards face down and hand things off to you." Two reverse cards appeared

* * *

"He's putting up a firm defense." Kurogasa said

Ritsu nodded "Yeah, he saw how the Dark Knights work so he's thinking of a counter strategy."

* * *

"My turn! Draw!" Krad drew his card and looked at it "I sacrifice my Zehaal in order to summon Dark Knight Lancer - Legato (6/2600/900) in attack mode!" Another shadow knight appeared, this time he was wielding a giant lance "His effect activates, meaning I can bring out another Dark Knight from my deck. I choose Dark Knight Berserker-Kraal (4/1900/400)!" Krad's powerful berserker appeared on the field with a loud battle cry

"Four monsters!" Rai exclaimed

"Legato, attack his Shield Stone!" The shadow knight threw his lance at the stone knight, destroying it into pixels "Now I activate Legato's effect. Whenever he successfully destroys one of your defense position monsters, you take damage equal to half of that monsters defense points!"

"What!" Rai looked up and saw the lance hovering above him. It launched itself at him and grazed his side.

**Krad:4000  
Rai: 2750**

"I'll end my turn with a facedown and activating the continuous trap Ordeal of the Dark Knights!" Krad's trap card flipped up and absorbed some of Krad's energy

**Krad: 2000  
Rai: 2750**

"My draw!" Rai drew his card "I activate the spell card Monster Reborn to revive my Shield Stone!" The stone knight appeared on the field in it's defensive stance "Now I sacrifice him to summon Shiina of the Death (6/2400/1500) in attack mode!" In a dark mist came a young boy who looked around 15 with messy grey hair, grey eyes, a button up shirt with a black vest and skinny jeans "Attack his Fryll now!" The dark mist surrounded Fryll as it suffocated him

"Sorry but I activate Rainbow Life! I discard one card and until the end of this turn, all damage against me gets turned into recovery instead!" Golden stardust rained down on Krad "And if I'm not mistaken, your monster has an effect as well."

Rai growled "Whenever a card is sent to the grave, you take 500 points of damage."

"If my math is correct, three cards were sent to the grave. So that means instead of taking 1500 points of damage I _gain _1500 points on top of the damage I was suppose to take from the battle."

**Krad: 3800  
Rai: 2750**

* * *

"He recovered his life points!' Kuraki said

"Yeah, Ordeal requires a hefty cost, so Krad put recovery cards in his deck." Keira said "_So far so good."_

* * *

"I end my turn with a face down." One reverse card appeared.

"Alright then my draw!" Krad drew his next cards, "Well first I'm sorry to say that I have to let go my monsters! I'll now sacrifice them to bust out my Dark Knight Blazeswordsman-Gaahrgral(7/2500/300) to the field! Now with his effect when he is tribute summoned without troubles I can summon another Dark Knight monster with a level diffrent from his. I choose my Dark Knight Apprentice(2/1400/400)!"

"A tuner." Rai grinded his teeth.

"Now with my Dark Knight Apprentice I can summon another Dark Knight from my graveyard or deck! I choose my Dark Knight Lancer-Legato! With him resseructed I will now tune him with my Dark Knight Apprentice!" Dark Knight Apprentice rose to the skies as it bursted into two green gears in the sky, meanwhile Dark Knight Lancer-Legato turned into six blue stars. The stars traveled through the gears and Krad began:

The power of the shadows will aid us in our war against evil, become the power that is stronger than darkness itself! Synchro summon! The dragon of the shadows Belial-The Dragon of The Shadows! (8/2900/2800)

_"I am here!"_Belial announced as he rose next to Krad's Blazeswordsman.

"Don't forget all the life points you have lost do to the cards sent away!" Rai informed. So far Krad had released four monsters.

**Krad: 1800**  
**Rai: 2750**

"Whatever, now my Blazeswordsman will attack your Shiina!"

"Not if I activate Negate Attack!" Rai announced as he flipped up his facedown, then a large colorful portal blocked Blazeswordsman's attack, protecting Shiina.

"Well then I guess I set one card facedown and activate Black Fortress spell, it's a helpful continuous spell card! You see now when a Dark Knight is destroyed in battle, instead of being sent to the graveyard it goes back to my deck!"

"What? But still you lose life points!" Rai informed.

"Your monsters effect only works if it goes to the graveyard, my monster is returning to my deck!"

"No.." Rai growled.

"Well since Negate Attack is sent to the graveyard that's another five hundred." Krad cringed as black smoke surrounded him

**Krad:1300**  
**Rai: 2750**

* * *

"If Krad takes anymore burn damage he's going to lose." Kuraki said

"We have to trust him. He'll win." Keira said

* * *

"Don't worry this duel is almost over.I activate Knights Awakening to bring out one Green Knight(1000/1000), one Blue Knight(1600/1000), and one Red Knight(1900/1000) to the field!" On the field a emerald knight, a saphhire knight, and a ruby knight stood next to Shiina.

**Krad: 800**  
**Rai: 2750**

"Now with my Green Knights effect I can summon a level four or lower monster to the field! I choose Birdy(200/200) and I'll put him in defense mode! Now with my Birdy I can draw one card, and if it's a spell he gains five hundred attack points!" Rai drew his extra card, "Looks like my Birdy gains an extra boost." (200-700) "Next I switch Shiina to defense mode."

Krad sighed in relief "_Good, his effect only activates when he's in attack mode."_

"Now I'll throw down my newly draw card, then I'll combine my three knights to bust out my Golden Knight(3000/3000)!" A large knight dressed in gold armor appeared on the field.

"Golden Knight destroy that Blazeswordsman!" The Golden Knight did as told, but quickly Krad countered with the effect of Black Fortress.

"Now are you done?"

"I end my turn." Rai said

"Then I draw! I'll now activate Belial's effect to raise his attack by four hundred for each card I discard! So good bye to one card and now Belial attack and destroy that Shiina! Shadow Flame Strike!" Belial became surrounded by black flames and charged at Shiina (2900-3300)

"No!" Rai held up his hands to cover himself from the explosion.

* * *

"Yeah! Krad's got field advantage!" Ritsu said as Yuzuki giggled

"Well at least the darkness isn't trying to control him." Yuzuki said

* * *

**Krad: 800  
****Rai: 2750**

"Now with Shiina gone I won't be taking any serious burn hits. I'll end." Krad smirked.

"I draw! I'll switch my monsters into defense mode and and end." Rai growled.

"Time to end this, I'm summoning a second Dark Knight Berserker-Kraal(4/1900/400) and like my other knights he's going to allow someone to join him with a different level! I'm going with my second Dark Knight Apprentice! With both of them out I'll tune them together to bring out Dark Knight Bors(6/2800/400)!" Dark Knight apprentice turned into two green gear like rings, and Krall turned into four blue stars that flew through. Out came a dark knight that wielded an axe and spear and rode a pitch black dragon.

"Now I'll discard a second card from my hand to raise Belial's attack once more!" Krad discarded another card for more black flames to surround Belial (3300-3700) "Belial Shadow Flame Strike!"

_"As you wish!"_ Belial called as he rammed into Golden Knight.

**Krad: 800**  
**Rai: 2050**

"Lucky for me my Golden Knight separates into three once more!" The three knights used to make Golden Knight appeared on the field to protect their master.

"Aren't you lucky? Because now it's time for Bors to destroy your Green Knight!" Bors threw his axe at the emerald knight, shattering him.

**Krad: 800**  
**Rai: 250**

"I end my turn." Krad said "_I think I'm in the clear now. My darkness isn't trying to take control now."_

"My turn!" Rai drew "I switch my monsters into defense mode and end there."

"My turn again!" Krad had observed the field and smiled, "This duel is mine."

"Huh?" Rai could only look at Krad.

"I'll now use Monster Reborn to bring out my Dark Knight Lancer-Legato once more!" Rai could only watch as the monster rose again, "Now Legato destroy his Blue Knight!" Krad ordered, and swiftly Legato threw his lance destroying Blue Knight.

"Since Blue Knight is in defense mode you lose life points equal to half of his defense points! That's 500 life points you just lost!" The lance struck Rai, dropping him to one knee

**Krad: 800**  
**Rai: 0**

"IT'S OVER! AFTER A POWERFUL COME FROM BEHIND VICTORY, KRAD WILL BE MOVING ON TO THE SEMI-FINALS!" The crowd cheered while Krad waved at them.

* * *

Rai was walking through the hallway after the match when several duel spirits appeared beside him

"_You should've summoned me Rai, I would have crushed him." _A a woman a with cold sadistic beautiful face with long light silver hair into one ponytail and wore a black leather tight old fashion edo period shirt, black mini shirt, stockings,wears a grey haori over her shoulders and on it is a dove crest and narrow grey eyes appeared "_I wanted to take a crack at that dragon."_

_"Now, now Karasuba, you know how he feels when he summons us." _Another woman with similar clothes like Karasuba's, with long purple hair and ruby eyes. "_So stop trying to force him OK." _A hint of murderous intent was in her voice

"That's enough Miya, I could care less about a tournament, I just want to duel." While Rai was walking, someone passed by him, his eyes widen in shock as he ran after the person but lost them "_There's no way it was her. There's just no way."_

**Ch.22 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: My mind is recovering from late night updates, so thanks Inhuman X for helping me.**

**Ritsu: Geez not only that, but you watched that move Insidious.**

**Therueazure: HEY! That was a good movie. Aw who the hell am I kidding, I'm beat, I'm going to go take a nap.**

* * *

**Yuzuki: Hey guys, looks like I'll be dueling Nami in the second round. Will my Blackwings soar above her Ice Barriers, or will her Ice Barriers make them flightless.**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Frozen Skys**

**"Let's go!"**


	24. Frozen Sky

**Thetrueazure: Hey guys Azure here with another chapter of this awesome story!**

**Ritsu: OK, that's the last time you get a triple shot mocha iced coffee.**

**Thetrueazure: Back off...I'll kill you!**

**Kazuma: Ritsu please don't go near him when he's like this. Thetrueazure does not own Yugioh 5D's or their cards he does however own Ritsu, me, my sister, Master Himuro, and the cards he makes. Other OCs and OC cards belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"My turn again!" Krad had observed the field and smiled, "This duel is mine."

"Huh?" Rai could only look at Krad.

"I'll now use Monster Reborn to bring out my Dark Knight Lancer-Legato once more!" Rai could only watch as the monster rose again, "Now Legato destroy his Blue Knight!" Krad ordered, and swiftly Legato threw his lance destroying Blue Knight.

"Since Blue Knight is in defense mode you lose life points equal to half of his defense points! That's 500 life points you just lost!" The lance struck Rai, dropping him to one knee

**Krad: 800**  
**Rai: 0**

"IT'S OVER! AFTER A POWERFUL COME FROM BEHIND VICTORY, KRAD WILL BE MOVING ON TO THE SEMI-FINALS!" The crowd cheered while Krad waved at them.

* * *

**Ch.23 Frozen Sky**

Krad walked back to the competitors lounge with a satisfied look on his face.

_"Why are you so happy?" _Belial asked

"Belial, I was able to win without my dark side trying to take over." Krad said when he walked into the competitors lounge he was tackled by Keira

"Thank goodness your OK." Keira said as she realized what she did, she started to blush as she let go of him "I-I'm sorry!"

Ritsu laughed "Well, trouble in paradise?" Keira glared at him, causing him to jump back in fright "Please don't kill me!"

"Anyways, Yuzuki and Nami should get ready for their match." Kurogasa said

"So I'm dueling the Ice Queen." Yuzuki said "I'm getting nervous."

"Don't worry." Ritsu kissed her on the cheek "You'll do fine. Do you still have the card I gave you?"

Yuzuki fanned out her deck and took out Rebirth Dragon "It'll never leave my deck." She said as she returned the kiss

"Get a room you two!" Krad yelled

"Ignore him. Get to the arena before they disqualify you two." Kuraki said as Nami and Yuzuki ran to the arena

* * *

"NOW LET'S INTRODUCE THE SECOND DUEL OF THE SECOND ROUND! SHE COLD YET BEAUTIFUL, SHE'S THE ICE QUEEN OF DUELING, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN; NAMI STRATOUS" Nami walked up to the stage and waved to her fans "HER OPPONENT, GODDESS OF THE WING, QUEEN OF THE BIRDS; YUZUKI KAGIRI!" Yuzuki also waved to everyone when she walked into the arena

* * *

"Looks like the user of water will be dueling." Kazuma said while Iris, Miharu, Melody, Shinji, and Lester were sitting right next to him

"Come on bro, Master's given us the entire tournament off, so use the time to relax." Miharu said when she leaned back.

"She's right, and besides-" Iris wrapped her arm around Kazuma's "Think of it like we're on a date."

Kazuma blushed "A-Alright, I'll take it easy."

Miharu and Shinji snickered as they gave Iris a thumbs up

"The match is going to start." Lester said as everyone focused on the arena

* * *

"May the best duelist win Nami!" Yuzuki said while she activated her duel disk

"The same to you." Nami replied as she also activated her duel disk

Nami/Yuzuki: Duel!

**Yuzuki: 4000  
Nami: 4000**

"I'll take the first move!" Nami drew her sixth card "I summon Samurai of the Ice Barrier (4/1800/1500) in attack mode!" A samurai in blue armor appeared out of a cold mist and drew his ice katana "I set two cards face down and end my turn." Two reverse card appeared

"My turn! Draw!" Yuzuki drew her sixth card "I summon Blackwing-Bora the Spear (4/1700/800) in attack mode!" The spear wielding tengu appeared "Next, since I control one other Blackwing monster, I can special summon Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind (3/1300/400)!" The small tengu appeared beside Bora "Now I activate Gale's effect, cutting your samurai's strength in half!" Razor sharp winds snapped the samurai's katana in half (1800-900/1500-750)

"My samurai!" Nami exclaimed

"Bora, attack her samurai! Black Spear!" Bora flew at the samurai with his spear in hand

"I play the trap card Negate Attack!" A clear vortex absorbed the spear strike

"I set one card face down and end my turn!" One reverse card appeared

"My turn!" Nami drew her card "I switch my Samurai to defense card!" The ice samurai took a defensive stance "Now I activate his effect. When he's switched to defense mode I can destroy him and draw one card." The warrior encased himself in ice and shattered as Nami drew one card "I summon Geomancer of the Ice Barrier (3/800/1200) in defense mode!" The Ice barrier priestess appeared "Next I discard one card to activate her effect, so now you can't attack her with DARK monsters!" Geomancer put up a purple barrier.

* * *

"So Nami locked down Yuzuki's Blackwings" Krad said

"Don't worry about her. She'll do fine." Ritsu said

* * *

"Next I play the trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back my samurai!" Nami's ice samurai appeared on the field " Attack Gale with Ice Slash!" The samurai appeared behind Gale and cut the bird in two before sheathing it's sword

**Nami: 4000  
Yuzuki: 3500**

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." One reverse card appeared

"I draw!" Yuzuki drew her card "I sacrifice Bora in order to summon the tuner monster Blackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderer (6/2300/1600) in attack mode!" A tengu with blue feathers appeared on the field "Attack her samurai!" Kogarashi sent a giant typhoon at the ice samurai, destroying him.

**Nami: 3500  
Yuzuki: 3500**

"I end my turn."

"My draw!" Nami drew her card "I activate the spell card Medallion of the Ice Barrier to add one Ice Barrier monster from my deck to my hand." Nami fanned out her deck and took one card out "I choose General Gantala of the Ice Barrier (7/2700/2000)!"

* * *

"If she's adding a powerful card like that, then she might have that card." Satoshi said

* * *

"Next I play Spellbook Inside the Pot!" Both duelists drew three times "Awesome! I activate Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier!" Nami said "When this card is in play, I reveal 3 Ice Barrier monsters in my hand to destroy one card on your field, and then I can special summon one Ice barrier monster from my hand!" She revealed Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier, General Gantala of the Ice Barrier, and Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier. "Say goodbye to your only facedown!" Yuzuki's facedown became encased in ice before shattering

"My Mirror Force!" Yuzuki exclaimed

"Now I can special summon one Ice Barrier monster from my hand. So say hello to General Grunard of the Ice Barrier (8/2800/1000)!" Out of a column of light can a young man encased in light blue ice armor carrying a giant broadsword

* * *

"So she has the Generals, interesting." Satoshi said "It would be fun if I'm able to duel her."

_"That is assuming she makes it to the finals."_ Apollo said

* * *

_"Wow, beautiful and powerful. My type of woman."_ Zidane said, causing Iris to swipe him away

"Quiet you pervert!" Iris yelled

* * *

"I haven't summoned yet, so I summon Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier (4/1700/900) in attack mode!" A snow white haired woman appeared dressed in princess like uniform mixed with clothing to keep her comfortable "And now Grunard's effect activates, allowing me to normal summon another Ice Barrier monster once per turn."

"What!"

"Now I sacrifice my princess in order to summon Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier (5/2000/2000) in attack mode!" A giant knight in white armor, carrying a giant lance appeared "When he's summoned you get a Ice Coffin Token (1/1000/0) in attack mode as well." An ice coffin appeared no the field "As long as that token is on your field you can't use it for a tribute summon!"

"Damn." Yuzuki mumbled

* * *

"Nami's not holding anything back." Kurogasa said

"Yeah, it's almost scary." Kuraki said

* * *

"I switch my Geomancer in attack mode." Geomancer stood upright "Grunard! Attack her Blackwing!" Grunard swung his broadsword, tearing the tengu in half.

**Nami: 3500  
Yuzuki: 3000**

"Now my knight, destroy that token!" The royal knight threw his ice lance at the coffin, destroying it with little effort

**Nami: 3500  
Yuzuki: 2000**

"Geomancer, direct attack!" The priestess sent a shard of ice at Yuzuki, hitting her in the arm

**Nami: 3500  
Yuzuki: 1200**

* * *

"Already Yuzuki is behind 2300 life points." Krad said "She's up against two monsters with over 2000 attack points."

"Don't worry." Ritsu said "She'll do fine."

* * *

"Now I tune my level 5 Royal Knight with my level 3 Geomancer." Geomancer turned into three synchro gates and started to surround the Royal Knight, turning him into five stars

The power of the ocean brings for a power of the healing waters, use your powers to wash away the darkness! Synchro summon! The Dragon of Water, Leviathan-The Dragon of The Waters(8/2600/2400)

The water dragon appeared in a mighty roar "Now her effect increases my life points by 200 times the level of the selected monster, I choose Grunard." Healing rain washed over Nami

**Nami: 5100  
Yuzuki: 1200**

"I set one card face down and end my turn." One reverse card appeared

"_OK, time for a counter attack." _Yuzuki thought as she drew her card "I activate Card of Sanctity! You know the drill!" Both duelists drew until they carried six cards "Now I activate Double Summon! Now I can summon twice!" Yuzuki said "Now I summon Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn since I control no monsters and you control at least one!" Yuzuki's signature tengu appeared "Now I summon Blackwing - Breeze the Zephyr (3/1100/300) in attack mode!" A small bird with golden feathers appeared

* * *

"Is she going to summon Blackwing Dragon?" Keira asked

"She has the requirements." Kuraki said

* * *

"I remove them both from play!" Yuzuki said as they were both sucked into a dark hole

"Why would you do that?" Nami asked when Yuzuki grinned

"I did it so that I can special summon Blackwing - Aurora the Northern Lights (10/?/0)!" A small black bird flew around and landed on Yuzuki's head

* * *

"Undetermined attack points?" Iris wondered

"Don't worry, it's true power has yet to come." Lester said

* * *

"I activate Aurora's effect! By removing from play a Blackwing synchro from my extra deck, it's name, attack, and effect become Aurora's for one turn!" A synchro popped out of Yuzuki's extra deck slot as she pocketed it "I remove Blackwing-Silverwind the Ascendant (8/2800/2000) so now Aurora is now treated as Silverwind." A ghostly aura of a humanoid tengu wielding a long katana appeared around Aurora (?-2800) "Next I activate the inherited effect of Aurora. I'm allowed to destroy 2 monsters on your field who's defense is lower than my monster's attack!" Sharp wind tore through Grunard and Leviathan with little effort.

"Damn." Nami uttered

"Now I play the equip spell Different Dimension Reincarnation. By discarding one card from my hand, I'm allowed to bring back a monster that was removed from play!" Yuzuki discarded one card "I bring back Blackwing-Silverwind the Ascendant!" The katana wielding bird man descended "I can't attack this turn, so I end." Aurora lost the ghostly image (2800-?)

"I draw!" Nami drew her card "I end my turn."

"_She's not defending?" _Yuzuki thought as she drew her next card "I remove Blackwing Armor Master so that Aurora can get a little power boost." The armored tengu's image surrounded Aurora (?-2500) "Silverwind, attack her directly!" Silverwind slashed Nami with his katana

**Nami: 2300  
Yuzuki: 1200**

"Aurora, end this! Black Hurricane!" Aurora flew full speed at Nami

"I play the trap card (Azure) Battle Half! This cuts the damage from your second direct attack in half!" Some wind hit Nami when her trap activated

**Nami: 1050  
Yuzuki: 1200**

"I end my turn." Yuzuki said as Aurora lost the other image (2500-?)

"My draw!" Nami drew her next card and smiled "You played a good match Yuzuki, but it's time I ended this."

"What do you mean?" Yuzuki was confused

"I'll show you. I play the spell card Monster Reborn!" An ankh appeared "You know what that means. I bring back General Grunard of the Ice Barrier!" Yuzuki looked in shock as the ice general rose from the ground "The bad thing about monsters with undetermined attack points is that there baseline attack is zero. Grunard, attack Aurora and end this duel!" The ice general swung his broadsword, crushing Aurora and dropping Yuzuki's life points to 0.

**Nami: 1050 : Winner  
Yuzuki: 0**

"AFTER AN EXCITING DUEL, NAMI STRATOUS WILL BE MOVING ON TO THE SEMI-FINALS ALONG WITH KRAD!" The MC said.

Nami walked over to Yuzuki and extended her hand out "That was a good match Yuzuki. I have to admit, you had me on the ropes their."

Yuzuki smiled and shook her hand "Yeah, but next time will be different."

"I'm looking forward to it." Nami said with a smile.

**Ch.23 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Hehehehe. *Holds three cards in hand***

**Kazuma: What are those?**

**Thetrueazure: These are the new Xyz monsters.**

**Ritsu: Wow, these are pretty powerful.**

**Thetrueazure: Anyways, next chapter will be up in about a week.**

* * *

**Kurogasa: Hey guys, I'm up against the possessed Akira and Kazeryu. Last time he nearly killed Kuraki if I hadn't of stepped in, will I be able to bring him back to his senses.**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; The Lights Savior**

**"Duel!"**

**Note: stay tuned for a big surprise next chapter :)**


	25. The Lights Savior

**Thetrueazure: Hey guys, I'm here with a new chapter! *Holds a cup of coffee***

**Ritsu: Again with freaking coffee! Give me the coffee *Tries to grab the coffee***

**Thetrueazure: *Struggling* No, I haven't woken up yet!**

**Kazuma: goddamnit. Thetrueazure does not own Yugioh 5D's or their cards. He does however own Ritsu, Miharu (my sister), Me (Kazuma), Shin Himuro, and the cards he makes. Other OCs and OC cards belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"My draw!" Nami drew her next card and smiled "You played a good match Yuzuki, but it's time I ended this."

"What do you mean?" Yuzuki was confused

"I'll show you. I play the spell card Monster Reborn!" An ankh appeared "You know what that means. I bring back General Grunard of the Ice Barrier!" Yuzuki looked in shock as the ice general rose from the ground "The bad thing about monsters with undetermined attack points is that there baseline attack is zero. Grunard, attack Aurora and end this duel!" The ice general swung his broadsword, crushing Aurora and dropping Yuzuki's life points to 0.

**Nami: 1050 : Winner  
Yuzuki: 0**

"AFTER AN EXCITING DUEL, NAMI STRATOUS WILL BE MOVING ON TO THE SEMI-FINALS ALONG WITH KRAD!" The MC said.

Nami walked over to Yuzuki and extended her hand out "That was a good match Yuzuki. I have to admit, you had me on the ropes their."

Yuzuki smiled and shook her hand "Yeah, but next time will be different."

"I'm looking forward to it." Nami said with a smile.

* * *

**Ch.24 The Lights Savior**

Yuzuki and Nami were walking back to the competitors lounge after their match. When they made it, they were greeted by everyone.

"That was a good match you two." Ritsu said while he hugged Yuzuki.

"He's right, youo two didn't hold anything back." Krad said

"Don't get to comfortable." Everyone turned to Kurogasa "I still have my match against Akira." Kuraki jumped at the mention of his name.

"Your right. He's still possessed." Ritsu said when Raikou appeared

_"It's not a full possession, I only sense a small portion of Apollyon's darkness inside him." _Raikou said "_Kurogasa, if you beat him it should cleanse him of the darkness."_

Kurogasa nodded "Right, I'll win." Kurogasa got up and walked out with Kuraki chasing after him

* * *

"Kurogasa wait!" Kurogasa turned to see Kuraki there

"Kuraki. What do you need?" The Haos duelist was unprepared for what happened next, she threw herself into his arms and started to cry

"Please don't go out there, if you go out there you might be killed." She said while she was sobbing "Your the first person I met who wasn't afraid of me, and I don't want to lose you."

Kurogasa gave a soft smile and wiped her tears away "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Akira was breathing heavily down the hallway to the arena and clutching his head.

"Guah! Get out of my head!" Akira said as he heard a dark laughter

_"Sorry, but your under my control, user of the wind." _The dark voice said _"And because of that, you are going to kill this Kurogasa!"_ A dark aura surrounded Akira causing him to scream, when the aura dissipated he opened his eyes, revealing golden eyes.

* * *

"WELCOME BACK DUELISTS AND ALL! IT'S TIME WE INTRODUCED THE DUELISTS FOR THE THIRD MATCH! HE'S THE LIGHT LORD OF DUELING, KUROGASA KURURUGI!" Kurogasa ran up to the arena "HIS CHALLENGER, THE DARK WIND OF THE MIST VALLEY, AKIRA TANGUCHI!" Some of the spectators dispersed after they saw what happen last time he duel. When Akira entered the arena, there was something different about him. His eyes were gold and there was a dark aura around him.

"Akira?" Kurogasa said

**"****Akira, that weakling." **A dark voice said **"I hate to disappoints you, but I'll be dueling in his place."**

Kurogasa quickly recognized the voice and activated his duel disk "Apollyon!"

**"Yes, this body is quite nice. It'll be _very _nice when I beat you and take your body." **Apollyon said with an evil smile

* * *

"Oh man, now Kurogasa has to win this duel." Krad said "If he loses, not only will Akira still be possessed by Apollyon, but Kurogasa will be under his control as well."

"_Kurogasa." _Kuraki thought

* * *

Kurogasa/Akira: Duel!

**Kurogasa: 4000  
Akira(Apollyon): 4000**

"I'll take the first turn!" Kurogasa drew his sixth card "I play the field spell Haos Reactor!" Small orbs of light appeared around the arena "While this card is on the field, all of my LIGHT attributed monsters gain 500 attack point! I summon Haos Saurus (4/1700/1500) in attack mode!" A white and yellow bipedal triceratops appeared and gained more power due to the effect of Haos Reactor (1700-2200) "I'll set one card face down and end my turn!" One reverse card appeared

**"Allow me to show you something interesting, I draw!"** Akira/Apollyon drew his sixth card **"I summon Whirlwind Prodigy (4/1500/1600) in attack mode!" **A small boy with a huge grin appeared on the field **"Next I play the spell card Double Summon, so now I can summon an additional time! Now I sacrifice my Whirlwind Prodigy in order to summon my Mist Valley Apex Avian (7/2700/2000)!" **A giant yellow bird with a huge wingspan appeared.

"2700 attack points!" Kurogasa yelled in disbelief

**"Apex, attack that dinosaur! Thunder strike!" **The giant bird sent a lightning bolt , shocking Saurus and destroying him, causing Kurogasa to scream in pain as his body was being electrocuted

**Kurogasa: 3500  
Akira (Apollyon): 4000**

* * *

Kuraki looked away when the lightning attack hit Kurogasa. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and saw Ritsu there.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Ritsu assured

* * *

"I activate Miracle's Wake to bring back my Saurus!" The dinosaur of light appeared again

**"Very well then. I set two cards facedown and end my turn." **Two reverse cards appeared

"My turn!" Kurogasa drew his next card " I summon Haos Siege (4/1900/1400) in attack mode!" A knight in white armor, a cape and holding a scepter in his hand appeared on the field (1900-2400) "Now I play the spell card Card of Santicy!" Both duelists drew until they held six cards. " Next I equip him with the spell card Synchro Boost, this'll increase his attack points by 500 and his level by one!" Siege could feel the power flowing through his body (2400-2900) "Attack his Apex Avian!" The white knight jumped in the air and slashed the thunder bird in half.

**Kurogasa: 3500**  
**Akira (Apollyon): 3800**

"Saurus, attack him directly!" Saurus threw a punch at Akira, who only smiled

**"You fell for my trap, Compulsory Evacuation Device! This card let's me send one monster back to the owners hand, say goodbye to Saurus!" **Strong winds pushed Saurus back to Kurogasa's hand

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared

**"My turn!" **Akira drew his card **"I summon Reborn Tengu (4/1700/600) in attack mode!" **The katana wielding tengu appeared **"Next, to get rid of that pesky Haos Reactor. I activate the field spell Divine Wind of Mist Valley!" **Frosted winds blew the orbs of light away as Siege lost his power boost (2900-2400) **"Much better, wind with a hint of darkness. That reminds me, do you know why this one was so easy to take over?"**

"Your going to tell me anyways." Kurogasa muttered under his breath

**"This boys parents had, how do you say, 'economical problems'. They turned to stealing and doing whatever they can, they were arrested and this boy was sent to an orphanage. After a few years he left the orphanage angry."**

"And why is that?" Kurogasa asked, not wanting to hear the answer

He gave an evil smile **"Let's just say, his parents died by 'unknown' circumstances."**

"Your sick!" Kurogasa said in disgust "_You _killed his parents!"

* * *

"Apollyon killed Akira's parents." Krad said in shock

"Yeah, and he's trying to get Kurogasa angry so that he would make a bad decision." Ritsu said

* * *

**"That's a wild accusation." **Akira said **"But enough about that weakling, on to the duel, I activate the trap card Icarus Attack! I sacrifice my tengu in order to destroy your Siege and that face down!" **Razor winds cut through the white knight and Kurogasa's Negate Attack **"Now I can summon another tengu since my first one left the field!" **The second tengu appeared

**"Now I activate Monster Reborn in order to bring back my Apex Avian!" **The thunder bird reappeared in a giant thunder cloud **"Apex, attack him directly!"**

"I play my trap card Defense Draw, this negates the damage, plus I get to draw a card!" A barrier blocked the lightning strike while Kurogasa drew one card

**"You may have blocked that attack, but I still have Reborn Tengu!" **The tengu slashed Kurogasa with his katana, drawing blood.

**Kurogasa: 1800  
Akira(Apollyon): 3800**

**"It's only a matter of time before your body is mine." **Apollyon said **"I'll set one card face down and end my turn." **One reverse card appeared

"I draw!" Kurogasa drew his card "I activate the spell card Double Summon so now _I _can summon twice! I summon Haos El Condor (3/1300/1100) and Haos Manion (3/1350/1000)!" A skinny shaman appeared along side a sphinx with feathered wings. "Now Haos Monarus's effect activates! Increasing my life points by 500 for every card in your hand!" Golden stardust rained down on Kurogasa

"Now I tune my level 3 Haos Manion with my level 3 Haos El Condor!" El Condor turned into three synchro gate and surrounded Manion, turning him into three stars

Radiant light of the heavens, shine down on darkness and dispel it for all eternity! Synchro Summon! Shine on, Haos Ancient Nemus! (6/2400/2000)

A beam of light shot out of the rings and the male angelic warrior with staff in hand appeared

"I activate Nemu's ability! I'm allow to special summon one LIGHT attribute monster from my graveyard once per turn!" A card popped out of his graveyard "I summon my Haos Siege in defense mode!" The white knight appeared using his scepter as a shield. "Ancient Nemus, Attack Reborn Tengu with sparkly arrow!" Nemus fired a light arrow at the tengu and destroyed him, only to be replaced by a final one.

**Kurogasa: 1800  
Akira(Apollyon): 3100**

"I set two cards face down and end my turn!" Two reverse cards appeared.

**"My turn!" **Akira drew his card **"I summon Mist Valley Solider (4/1700/300) in attack mode!" **The blue scarfed warrior appeared on the field **"I tune my level 4 Reborn Tengu with my level 4 Mist Valley Soldier!" **The frosted wind started to pick up as Mist Valley Solider turned into four synchro gates and surrounded Reborn Tengu, turning him into four stars.

**The winds of destiny will stir as the relentless dragon descends on the world! Synchro Summon! The dragon of winds, KazeRyu-The Dragon of The Storms! (8/2700/2100)!**

The possessed dragon appeared **"Now I activate Kazeryu's effect, destroying evey face down card and inflicting 300 points of damage per card!" **Razor sharp winds were heading towards Kurogasa's set card

"I activate my face down card Synchro Prominence! This inflicts 1000 points of damage for each synchro monster on the field, since there are two synchro's on the field, you get hit with 2000 points of damage!" A fireball shot out of Kurogasa's card and hit Akira dead on.

**Kurogasa: 1800  
Akira(Apollyon): 1100**

**"That won't save you from the wind!" **The winds destroyed Kurogasa's other set card and Akira's set card and field spell as well as well. When they were destroyed, more razor sharp winds struck both Kurogasa and Akira, drawing even more blood from them.

**Kurogasa: 1500  
Akira: 500**

** "KazeRyu, destroy his Ancient Nemus!" **KazeRyu sent a wind slash and cut Nemus in half

**Kurogasa: 1200  
Akira: 500**

**"I'll end my turn with that." **

Kurogasa was trying his hardest to stand up "_I have to get up, I promised Kuraki that I would come back." _

**"Give up, you can't win." **Apollyon coldly said

* * *

"No Kurogasa, you can't give up!" Kuraki screamed

"She's right, you can do this!" Ritsu yelled "Win!"

* * *

Kurogasa stood up "Akira, if your listening, I know how you feel."

**"What are you babbling about?" **Akira asked

"I know what it feels like to have no parents." Kurogasa said with his head lowered "My parents died in a car accident. I'm the only one left of my family."

**"..."**

"But I'm not alone anymore, I have Kuraki, and Ritsu and everyone else. Before this match started, I swore to myself I'd bring you back, and I won't go back on my word!" The arena became engulfed in a crimson red light.

* * *

"Yusei, what's going on?" An orange haired boy asked as his arm was glowing "Our marks are reacting."

"I feel it to. Someone must be struggling, someone with the same power like us." Yusei said while his arm was glowing as well. After a few second the light disappeared.

* * *

Kurogasa's right arm appeared to have an tattoo shaped like an omega symbol "What is this!"

Akira's eyes widen **"That accursed Crimson Dragon!" **When he said that, Kurogasa's mark vanished as he felt something on his back which was the full seal of the Crimson Dragon.

"_What is this feeling? It's...it's like I have a new power." _Kurogasa thought

* * *

_"Can it be?" _Belial asked in shock

Raikou nodded _"Yes, Kurogasa is a signer, and that is the seal of the Crimson Dragon!"_

* * *

The top card on Kurogasa's deck began to glow very bright when he drew it

"I draw!" Kurogasa looked at the new card "I see, this is the card that will bring forth a miracle. The card that will save Akira!" Kurogasa inserted a card into his disk "I play the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back my Haos El Condor!" The masked shaman appeared "Now I activate his effect. I'm allowed to alter the level of one of my monsters, so Siege is now level 5!" El Condor conjured up a spell for Siege (4-5) "Now I tune my level 5 Haos Siege with my level 3 Haos El Condor!" El Condor turned into three synchro gates and surrounded Siege, turning him into five stars

Grinding light of the heart's soul, pierce and shatter through the darkness! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Haos Omega Leonidas! (8/3000/2500)

Kurogasa's ace dragon appeared on the field "Next I summon the tuner monster Savior Dragon (1/0/0)!" A small, pink dragon with a curvy head, yellow eyes and small wings appeared "Since I already normal summoned, I can special summon Turbo Booster (1/0/0)!" A small machine with rocket arms appeared

**"I-It can't be!"** Akira stepped back in fright

"I tune my level 8 Haos Omega Leonidas with my level 1 Turbo Booster along with the level 1 Savior Dragon on the field!" Savior Dragon then turned transparent and grew very large as a synchro gate formed inside it. Leonidas and Turbo Booster flew inside it and transformed into nine stars

The light of hope and mercy will purify the darkest of hearts! Let its radiance become the beacon to salvation and a brighter future! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Haos Savior Leonidas! (10/4000/3000)

A beam of light shot out of Savior Dragon and what took its place was an evolved form of Omega Leonidas. His feature is mostly the same, only this time, he is now covered in gold armor along with having 4 wings protruding from its back. It also has four claws on each hand and three claws on each foot and has three horns on its head. The new dragon roared with majesty and authority as light shined from it. Everyone felt both fear and admiration of this new dragon that appeared before them.

"Next I activate his ability, I remove five LIGHT attribute monsters from the game, and he gains their total attack!"

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed

"I remove Ancient Nemus, Siege, El Condor, Saurus, Leonidas from the game!" Five images of the said monsters were absorbed into Savior Leonidas as he started to glow a lot brighter (4000-15650)

* * *

"An attack strength of 15650!" Ritsu yelled when he fell out of his seat "That is beyond overkill!"

* * *

"Savior Leonidas, attack KazeRyu and purify them!" Leonidas shined a very bright light which consumed KazeRyu and Akira in the process and destroyed the darkness within them.

**Kurogasa: 1200 Winner  
Akira: 0 **

"A-AFTER AN INTENSE DUEL, KUROGASA WILL BE ADVANCING TO THE SEMI FINALS!" Kurogasa ran over to Akira, who was unconscious.

"Akira, Akira are you OK? Gauh!" Kurogasa's vision started to blur, he fell over and lost consciousness

* * *

Apollyon appeared next to Satellizer panting heavily

_"That accursed Crimson Dragon appeared!" _ Apollyon yelled

Satellizer chuckled "Don't worry Master, even if they have the wind element now, they will still have no chance. Isn't that right Hogo?" Satellizer turned towards a boy who looked around 19 with black hair, gold eyes, he wore a black shirt with black jeans, all with a closed black trench coat and black gloves.

**Ch.24 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazue: Surprise! Savior Dragon made an appearance! **

**Ritsu: Whatever, Raikou can totally take him.**

**Raikou: I surrender!**

* * *

**Ritsu: Hey guys, Kurogasa was able to save Akira, but they were both put in the infirmary because of their injuries. Meanwhile, I have to duel the Tactic Queen, and she's able to counter my every move! It's time I showed her the true power of my dragons**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; The Dragon God Descends**

**"I'll show you my decks true power!"**


	26. The Dragon God Descends

**Thetrueazure: Hey guys I'm here with another chapter!**

**Kazuma: Yeah, we're closing the second round of the tournament with Ritsu's match**

**Thetrueazure: Ritsu, since this is your chapter somewhat. You do the disclaimer.**

**Ritsu: *Grumble* Fine, Thetrueazure does not own Yugioh 5D's or their cards. He does however own me, Kazuma, Miharu, Shin Himuro, and the cards he makes. Other OCs and OC cards belong to their respective owners**

* * *

"I tune my level 8 Haos Omega Leonidas with my level 1 Turbo Booster along with the level 1 Savior Dragon on the field!" Savior Dragon then turned transparent and grew very large as a synchro gate formed inside it. Leonidas and Turbo Booster flew inside it and transformed into nine stars

The light of hope and mercy will purify the darkest of hearts! Let its radiance become the beacon to salvation and a brighter future! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Haos Savior Leonidas! (10/4000/3000)

A beam of light shot out of Savior Dragon and what took its place was an evolved form of Omega Leonidas. His feature is mostly the same, only this time, he is now covered in gold armor along with having 4 wings protruding from its back. It also has four claws on each hand and three claws on each foot and has three horns on its head. The new dragon roared with majesty and authority as light shined from it. Everyone felt both fear and admiration of this new dragon that appeared before them.

"Next I activate his ability, I remove five LIGHT attribute monsters from the game, and he gains their total attack!"

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed

"I remove Ancient Nemus, Siege, El Condor, Saurus, Leonidas from the game!" Five images of the said monsters were absorbed into Savior Leonidas as he started to glow a lot brighter (4000-15650)

* * *

"An attack strength of 15650!" Ritsu yelled when he fell out of his seat "That is beyond overkill!"

* * *

"Savior Leonidas, attack KazeRyu and purify them!" Leonidas shined a very bright light which consumed KazeRyu and Akira in the process and destroyed the darkness within them.

**Kurogasa: 1200 Winner  
Akira: 0**

"A-AFTER AN INTENSE DUEL, KUROGASA WILL BE ADVANCING TO THE SEMI FINALS!" Kurogasa ran over to Akira, who was unconscious.

"Akira, Akira are you OK? Gauh!" Kurogasa's vision started to blur, he fell over and lost consciousness

* * *

**Ch.25 The Dragon God Descends**

Kurogasa was lying in the infirmary bed when he slowly opened his eyes. He surveyed the room and noticed that everyone but Ritsu was there with him.

"Look who's awake." Krad said when Kurogasa sat up from the bed "That was quite a duel out there Kurogasa."

"Duel?" Kurogasa then remembered what happen "Hey, where's Akira?"

"He's fine, don't worry about it." Keira said with a smile "He's currently resting."

Kurogasa smiled "That's good to hear." Kurogasa looked at the side of his bed and saw Kuraki there "Hey Kuraki-" He was cut off when Kuraki punched him in his arm "OW! What was that for!"

"That was for scaring me!" Kuraki yelled

"Kuraki, I'm sor...mmph!" Kurogasa was cut off by a passionate kiss, courtesy of Kuraki

"That was for saving me." Kuraki said with a blush.

"Hey, Ritsu's match is about to start." Nami said when she turned on the monitor.

* * *

"Good luck out there Ritsu." Yuzuki said as she kissed him.

He returned the kiss "Thank you."

Yuzuki walked off towards the infirmary where everyone else was, leaving Ritsu there. When he turned around he nearly jumped ten feet when he saw Jihl there.

"Y-You must be Jihl Leblanc, the great Tactic Queen." Ritsu extended his hand out "Let's have a good ma-"

"Save it. I don't care about that, all I want is to find a strong opponent. I hope you can deliver." Jihl coldly said and walked off towards the arena

_"Geez, what's her problem?" _Ritsu thought

* * *

"WELCOME BACK DUELISTS TO THE FINAL MATCH OF THE SECOND ROUND!" The MC screamed "IT'S TIME WE INTRODUCED OUR COMPETITORS, SHE'S THE GREAT TACTIC QUEEN OF DUELING, THE DAUGHTER OF SHERRY LEBLANC, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN JIHL LEBLANC!" Jihl walked up to the arena. "HER CHALLENGER, THE MASTER OF DRAGONS, RITSU HIMURO!" Ritsu ran up on the arena and waved to everybody there.

* * *

"So Ritsu. Let's see how you'll do against the great Tactic Queen." Satoshi said while Apollo was behind him, half asleep

_"You better not lose Raikou."_ Apollo said before he fell asleep.

* * *

"This is going to be a pretty good match up, the Tactic Queen versus the User of Light." Miharu said

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what'll happen." Shinji said with anticipation

* * *

"Get ready!" Ritsu said while he activated his duel disk

"Please, I already got your deck figured out." Jihl said

Ritsu/Jihl: Duel!

**Ritsu: 4000  
Jihl: 4000**

"You can take the first turn." She said

"Um, OK. I draw!" Ritsu drew his sixth card. "I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern (4/1800/1600) in attack mode!" A smaller version of the famous Red eyes appeared on the field in a loud roar. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

"My draw." Jihl drew her sixth card and observed her hand. "_Nice, I have the key card in my hand to lock him down."_ She thought as she slapped a card onto her disk "I summon Naturia Horneedle (4/1800/100) in attack mode!" A small bee with leaves for wing buzzed around and landed on it's master's shoulder and buzzed happily.

* * *

"Aww! It's so cute!" Iris gushed at the tiny bee

Kazuma sighed _"I hate bees."_

* * *

"Now I activate the spell card Leodrake's Mane, I select one Naturia monster I control and negate it's effect and until the end phase, that monster's attack points become 3000!"

"3000!" Ritsu exclaimed as Horneedle grew three times its size (1800-3000)

"Now I play Barkion's Bark, now you can't activate traps until the end of my turn!" Ritsu's face down turned grey "Horneedle, attack his Wyvern." Horneedle shot it's stinger at the dragon and destroyed it.

**Ritsu: 2800  
Jihl: 4000**

"I play Pot of Greed to draw twice." Jihl drew two cards "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared while Horneedle went back to it's original size (3000-1800)

"I draw!" Ritsu drew his card and looked at it _"This is a good card, but I need more dragons in order to use it." _Ritsu thought "I summon Red Eyes Black Chick (1/800/500) in defense mode!" A crimson red egg appeared. A small section began to crack away, revealing two blood red eyes inside it

Jihl smirked at this "So you have _that _card in your hand."

"Bingo! I activate his ability! I send him to the graveyard in order to special summon the one the only Red Eyes Black Dragon (7/2400/2000)!" Crimson flames surrounded the egg as a silhouette of a dragon appeared inside the flames. When the flames dispersed, it revealed a large pitch black dragon with piercing red eyes "Attack with Inferno Fire Blast!" The legendary dragon fired a crimson red fire ball at Horneedle and consumed the insect with little effort

**Ritsu: 2800  
Jihl: 3400**

* * *

"Alright Ritsu!" Krad cheered "I didn't know he had _the _Red Eyes."

"He's always full of surprises." Kurogasa said while Kuraki was resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Don't let it go to your head. I play the trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back my Horneedle!" The small bee hid behind it's master.

"Then I set one card face down and end my turn." One reverse card appeared.

"My draw!" Jihl drew her card "I activate Double Summon so now I can summon twice. I set two monsters in facedown defense mode and switch my Horneedle in defense mode and leave it at that." Two horizontal cards appeared.

"I draw!" Ritsu drew his card "I play Spellbook Inside the Pot!" Both duelists drew three times "I summon Axe Dragonute (4/2000/1200) in attack mode!" The ax wielding dragon appeared

Jihl sighed _"This is getting too predictable."_

"Next I play the continuous trap card Dragon's Rage!" Ritsu's trap flipped up "With this card out, all of my dragons gain piercing damage!"

"Not bad." Jihl smirked

"Red Eyes, attack her Horneedle again!" Red Eyes was preparing to attack when Jihl started to chuckle "What's so funny?"

"You would seriously call an attack and completely disregard my face down? If you are, then you will suffer the consequences! I play the continuous trap Dragon Capture Jar!" Jihl yelled

"No way?" Ritsu was in a state of shock as a giant jar with a dragon's face appeared.

* * *

"What is that?" Terra asked

"A dragon deck's worst nightmare." Nami said

"With that card on the field, Ritsu's deck is completely sealed off." Keira said

* * *

"I'm sure you already know this cards effect, but if you didn't; as long as Dragon Capture Jar is on the field all Dragon type monsters on the field are switched to defense mode and they stay that way!" Red Eyes and Dragonute closed their wings in an attempt to shield themselves

Ritsu gritted his teeth "I end my turn."

"Wow, giving up already?" Jihl drew her card "I summon Naturia Fruitfly (3/800/1500) in attack mode!" A small fly who body was made out of a blueberry and strawberry appeared "Next I flip the two monsters I set and switch Horneedle to attack mode, appear, Naturia Dragonfly (4/1200/400), Naturia White Oak (4/1800/1400)!" A red dragonfly and an oak tree appeared "Now Naturia Fruitfly's effect reduces your monsters attack and defense points by 300 for _each _Naturia monster I control."

"What!"

"I currently control a total of 4 Naturia's, that means all of your monsters lose 1200 points!" Naturia Fruitfly sent out a loud noise, draining the dragon's power (2400-1200/2000-800) (2000-800/1200-0) "Now your dragon's are vulnerable. Naturia Dragonfly, destroy his Red Eyes!" Naturia Dragon fly sent razor sharp leaves at Red Eyes, destroying it into pixels "Naturia Fruitfly, destroy his Dragonute!" The fruitfly sent out a large sound wave and destroyed the ax wielding dragon.

* * *

"Oh man, Ritsu's wide open!" Yuzuki said

"Don't worry." Krad said "I'm sure he has a plan."

* * *

"Horneedle and White Oak, attack him directly!" Both monsters hit Ritsu with all of their might and brought him to one knee.

**Ritsu: 200  
Jihl: 3400**

"I believe that's enough punishment, so I'll end my turn with that." Jihl said

"My move!" Ritsu drew his card "I play Card of Demise!" Ritsu drew until he was holding five cards "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Red Eyes in defense mode!" The dark dragon appeared

"Sorry but Horneedle's ability activates, letting me sacrifice one Naturia monster in order to destroy your monster, so I sacrifice my Fruitfly!" Naturia Fruitfly rammed into Red Eyes and sent him back to the graveyard.

"I guess I'll set one card face down." Ritsu solemnly said as one reverse card appeared

"I suppose I should end this." Jihl drew her card "Naturia Horneedle, attack him directly and end this duel!" Horneedle flew towards Ritsu at full speed.

Ritsu couldn't help but smirked "I can't believe you fell for that little act."

Jihl was confused "What are you talking about?"

"Rather than telling you, I'll show you! I play the trap card Mirror Force!" Jihl's eyes widened as a glass barrier blocked Horneedle's attack and destroyed every one of her monsters.

"Whatever, you still can't touch me! I play Premature Burial so that I can bring back my dragonfly!" The red dragonfly appeared

**Ritsu: 200  
Jihl: 2600**

"I end my turn!" Jihl yelled angrily

"I sense anger." Ritsu said as he drew his card "I summon Lancer Lindwurm (4/1800/1200)!" A green dragon with a lance appeared on the field, but was forced to defense mode

"Don't you get it, as long as the capture jar is on the field you can't touch me!" Jihl informed as Ritsu smirked

"Are you sure?"

"Huh?" Jihl asked confusingly

"I play the spell card Stamping Destruction! When I control a face up dragon type monster, I can destroy one spell or trap card on your field and inflict 500 points of damage to you!" Ritsu pointed at the dragon jar "It's been nice knowing you!" The jar shattered, causing shrapnel to hit Jihl's duel disk.

**Ritsu: 200  
Jihl: 2100**

"You may have destroyed that card, but you can't switch your dragon's battle position!" Ritsu started to chuckle "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, it's just that, besides Kurogasa, you are the second person to make me summon this card." Ritsu said

"What are you talking about?" Jihl asked

* * *

Kurogasa figured out what Ritsu was saying "If Ritsu's going to do what I think he's going to do, then Jihl's done for."

"What do you mean?" Kuraki asked

"Watch and find out." Nami said

* * *

"Alright, let's see you try and win!" Jihl said

"Very well then, I play the spell card Dragon's Mirror!" Ritsu yelled as Jihl stepped back in shock

"No, don't tell me!"

"Yes, since I have 5 fusion materials, I'm allowed to summon the dragon god!" Five dragon flew into the giant portal "Descend to the field, Five Headed Dragon (12/5000/5000)!" A giant dragon with five heads representing fire, water, earth, wind, and darkness appeared on the field with a mighty roar

* * *

"He has the Five Headed Dragon!" Krad exclaimed

Kurogasa nodded "Yeah, he only uses it as a last resort."

* * *

"I-Impossible, my strategy was perfect." Jihl said in disbelief

"Sorry Jihl, but not everything is perfect. Five Headed Dragon, Destruction Barrage!" The dragon fired a multi-colored blast at Naturia Dragonfly "Your monster may survive because of his ability, but your life points are a different story." The blast made it to Jihl and hit her dead on.

**Ritsu: 200 : Winner  
Jihl: 0 **

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! THE MASTER OF DRAGONS HAS BESTED THE TACTIC QUEEN IN THIS INTENSE DUEL!" The MC said

Ritsu walked over to Jihl and extended his hand out "That was a really close match Jihl, you almost had me."

Jihl smiled and adjusted her glasses "I thought my strategy was perfect. Guess I was wrong." She shook his hand "Just be ready for our rematch."

Ritsu smiled "I'm looking forward to it."

**Ch.25 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Now the second round is done**

**Ritsu: So it's down to four people**

**Kazuma: Stay tuned!**

* * *

**Ritsu: Hey guys, it's going to be another relaxing day now that the second round is done, so me, Yuzuki, Kuraki, and Kurogasa are going shopping...Joy.**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Element; Double Date**

**"Come on Kurogasa, help me out here!"**


	27. Double Date

**Thetrueazure: Hey guys, how's it going?**

**Ritsu: What do you want?**

**Thetrueazure: For you to go on a double date with Yuzuki, Kuraki, and Kurogasa.**

**Ritsu: Alright *Walks out***

**Thetrueazure: Wow, that was almost too easy. Anyways, I do not own Yugioh 5D's or their cards, I do however own Ritsu, Kazuma, Miharu, Shin Himuro, and the cards I make. Other OCs and OC cards belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Descend to the field, Five Headed Dragon (12/5000/5000)!" A giant dragon with five heads representing fire, water, earth, wind, and darkness appeared on the field with a mighty roar

* * *

"He has the Five Headed Dragon!" Krad exclaimed

Kurogasa nodded "Yeah, he only uses it as a last resort."

* * *

"I-Impossible, my strategy was perfect." Jihl said in disbelief

"Sorry Jihl, but not everything is perfect. Five Headed Dragon, Destruction Barrage!" The dragon fired a multi-colored blast at Naturia Dragonfly "Your monster may survive because of his ability, but your life points are a different story." The blast made it to Jihl and hit her dead on.

**Ritsu: 200 : Winner  
Jihl: 0**

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! THE MASTER OF DRAGONS HAS BESTED THE TACTIC QUEEN IN THIS INTENSE DUEL!" The MC said

Ritsu walked over to Jihl and extended his hand out "That was a really close match Jihl, you almost had me."

Jihl smiled and adjusted her glasses "I thought my strategy was perfect. Guess I was wrong." She shook his hand "Just be ready for our rematch."

Ritsu smiled "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

**Ch.26 Double Date**

Ritsu was in his kitchen chopping some vegetables while everyone including Akira were talking.

"As you all know, my name is Akira, and I carry the dragon of wind." Akira said when KazeRyu appeared behind him

_"I am KazeRyu- The Dragon of the Storms." _He introduced _"It has been awhile Raikou, Belial, Golem, and Levianthan."_

_"Likewise." _Raikou said _"All we have to do now is get Apollo to join us."_

Golem sighed _"That Apollo, always a stubborn one."_

"Like your one to talk!" Terra said "I think your more stubborn than Krad."

"Hey!" Krad yelled causing everyone to laugh "_Why does everyone always take shots at me?" _Krad thought as he quickly recovered "So Ritsu, you never told us you had a Five Headed Dragon."

"Never really wanted to." Ritsu said as he was putting the vegetables inside a pot "Like Kurogasa said, I only use that card as a last resort because of it's power."

"That's right, if I remember correctly Kurogasa was the first person to force Ritsu into summoning it." Nami said

"Can you tell us what happened?" Yuzuki asked

"Uh, I think I'll save that story until the tournament is done." Ritsu said while scratching the back of his head

"Aw, come on." Yuzuki said as she moved closer to him "You can tell me." She kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush.

Krad started to laugh "I think I found your weakness Ritsu!" Krad's laugh fest was cut short when he turned to see a knife lodged in the wall just a few inches from him. He turned to Ritsu who had his arm out.

Ritsu whistled "My aim hasn't been that good in awhile." He walked over to where the knife was and pulled it out "Keep it up and no food for you."

"I-I understand." Krad said in a shaky voice "_He can be scary sometimes."_

"Hey Kurogasa, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ritsu asked

"Yeah, sure." Kurogasa and Ritsu went to a separate room "What do you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if you and Kuraki can come with me and Yuzuki on a double date?" Ritsu said

Kurogasa was hesitant "I don't know."

"Come on Kurogasa, help me out here!" Ritsu said "You and Kuraki are now boyfriend and girlfriend so you might as well."

Kurogasa stood there for a few minutes "Alright."

"Awesome, thanks!" Ritsu said as he patted Kurogasa on the shoulder

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Raikou, you know the drill." Ritsu said as Raikou gave him a thumbs up "Alright." Ritsu went to the living room and saw that Yuzuki, Kurogasa and Kurkai were already there.

"Shall we get going?" Kurogasa asked

"Yeah. Keira, we'll be back, make sure Krad doesn't destroy my house." Ritsu said

"Will do." Keira said when she turned to Nami, Terra, and Akira "And you three will be helping me around the house."

"Roger!" They all said in unison

* * *

"So where should we go?" Kurogasa asked

"Well I've been meaning to get a new jacket, since those two from the Order ruined it." Ritsu said as he showed some tears on the sleeves

* * *

**At the Order**

"ACHOO!" Miharu sneezed all of the sudden "Wow, that was out of the blue."

* * *

"Hey, we can go shopping." Kuraki said with excitement "It'll be the perfect date!"

"Why not, I know this awesome place." Yuzuki said while she dragged Ritsu by his arm.

"Hey! Stop pulling!"

* * *

**At an unknown store**

"What is this place?" Ritsu asked "Nell's Fantasy."

"This place has a very good selection of clothes." Yuzuki said as they all walked in.

"Welcome." They were greeted by a girl who was about 18 wearing a customized gardening hat and a long violet dress, she had blonde hair and purple eyes "My name is Nell, if you have any questions, I'll be at my counter." She said as she walked off

"The jacket section is over here." Yuzuki pointed over to where the jackets were

When they were walking towards the jackets, Ritsu noticed that there were to men in suits that walked in a few minutes after them and were talking to Nell and for some reason, she didn't seem quite pleased.

"Ritsu! Come on!" Ritsu snapped out of his thoughts as he ran over to where everyone else was. When he made it, he noticed Yuzuki holding a grey jacket

"Try this on." Yuzuki gave him the jacket.

Ritsu put the jacket on "How do I look?"

"You look nice." Yuzuki said

Kurogasa and Kuraki nodded in agreement "I think that's new look for you Ritsu."

"Thanks." Ritsu said

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to sponsor for your company!" Ritsu, Kurogasa, Kuraki, and Yuzuki turned to see Nell yelling at the two men "Now I would appreciate it if you would leave my store." Nell pointed at the door, but the two men refused to leave.

"Kurogasa, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ritsu asked while he was taking off the jacket.

"I think I am." Kurogasa said "You two stay here." Ritsu and Kurogasa walked towards the counter.

* * *

"Listen, we will not leave unless you agree to representing our company." One of the men said

"I told you I don't want to!" Nell said as she tried to walk away the other guy grabbed her wrist "Let me go!"

"Hey!" They turned to see Ritsu and Kurogasa standing there "If she doesn't want to represent your company then she doesn't want to!"

"This doesn't concern you kid, so leave. Unless-" The two men pulled out their duel disks "You want a tag duel."

"Crap, we all left our decks back at my house." Ritsu muttered

"So, what'll it be?" The man asked

"You'll duel us instead." A male voice said

"What now!" The man turned to see two people there, a boy and girl. The boy was about 17 with tan skin, brown eyes, jet black hair that was put in a ponytail, he wore a dark green shirt with a black jacket over it, the jacket had blue flame accents on the sleeves, he also wore cargo shorts and red/black vans. The girl also looked around 17 with tan skin, deep see blue eyes, platinum blonde hair, she wore a black tank top with the words 'Honor', 'Victory', and 'Respect' on the front, and what looked to be their name on the back, she also wore tan cargo pants and black/silver Nikes. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Drake Mcintyre and this is my girlfriend Ashelyn Archer." Drake introduced themselves "We were over hearing your conversation and can't believe you would harass this woman."

"What of it?"

"What he's trying to say is that we'll duel you." Ashelyn said "And if we win, you'll leave her alone."

"Fine then, My name is Shiro and this is my business partner Mike." Shiro said "Shall we get started?"

"Yes, but not in here, let's take it outside." Drake said as they left the store

"Are you alright Nell?" Yuzuki asked as she nodded

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just that this is the third time this week that there company has asked me to represent them." Nell explained "I turn them down, but they don't seem to take 'no' for an answer."

"Well we should get going. That duel is going to start." Kuraki said

"Alright, but first." Ritsu held up the grey jacket "I would like to buy this."

* * *

Ritsu, Yuzuki, Kuraki, Kurogasa, and Nell made it to the duel, but it was almost over.

"Wow, they work quick." Ritsu said as he observed the field, Shiro and Mike had 2800 lifepoints, two face downs and no monsters, while Drake and Ashelyn had a full 8000, no facedowns, two monsters on the field, Legendary Six Samuria Shi-En (5/2500/1400), and Aqua Madoor (4/1200/2000).

"My turn!" Ashleyn drew her card and smiled

_"Come on, summon a monster and attack. I haven't forgot about Shi En's ability to cancel out a spell or trap card once a turn, that's why we both have a Mirror Force face down on the field, so it doesn't matter what you do, this is our victory." _Shiro thought as he waited for the attack

"I sacrifice my Aqua Madoor in order to summon my Blizzard Princess (8/2800/2100) in attack mode!" A column of ice shattered and revealed a girl wearing a princess outfit carrying a staff that was attached to a large ice boulder. "She can be summoned by sacrificing on spellcaster type monster, also when she's summoned you can't activate any spells or traps!" The princess sent cold winds that froze the two facedowns in place.

"No way!" Shiro yelled

"Blizzard Princess, attack them directly!" Blizzard Princess threw the large ice boulder at the two men and dropped their life points to zero.

**Shiro/Mike: 0  
Drake/Ashelyn: 8000 :Winner**

"A deals a deal, we won so you leave Nell alone." Drake said as the two men ran away. He turned to see Ritsu and Co. there. "Hey, look who showed up."

Ritsu walked over to him "Thanks for helping us out over there. I'm Ritsu, That's my girlfriend Yuzuki." He said as he pointed to her

Kurogasa also walked to where Ritsu was "I'm Kurogasa, and this is Kuraki." He said while Kuraki wrapped her arm around his.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, like I said earlier, my name is Drake, and this is my girlfriend Ashelyn." Drake said

"It's a pleasure." Ashelyn said "Drake, I think it's time we left."

"OK, we'll see you around. Maybe next time we can have a tag duel you guys." Drake said when he walked off.

* * *

"Thank you all for helping me with those two." Nell said "You are welcome to hang out here, just make sure to let me know, OK."

"OK, you take care." Ritsu said before leaving

"Who were those two that won anyways?" Kuraki wondered "They won without taking a single attack."

"I don't know, but one things for sure." Kurogasa said when he kissed Kuraki "They won't be able to beat us."

"By the way." Yuzuki said as she looked at Ritsu "You still haven't told me the story about how you and Kurogasa met."

"Like I said, I'll tell you after the tournament." Ritsu said

"Your no fun." Yuzuki said in a pouty voice.

"Really?" Ritsu gave Yuzuki a passionate kiss "Does that change your mind?"

"Maybe~" Yuzuki giggled as they were heading back to the house.

**Ch.26 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Congratulations you guys!**

**Ritsu: What are you talking about?**

**Kazuma: Yeah.**

**Thetrueazure: Thanks to you guys and the other OCs, we just broke 150 reviews *Happy dance***

* * *

**Ritsu: Hey guys, looks like the semi-finals are already here, and I get to duel Krad again. Let's see if he can beat me.**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; A Fated Rematch**

**"Hold nothing back Krad!"**


	28. A Fated Rematch

**Thetrueazure: *Epic music* It is time, for the semi-finals to get under way. Four will enter, but only two will make it. *Record Scratch***

**Ritsu: What the hell are you doing?**

**Kazuma: Nice voice, is that a movie voice?**

**Ritsu: Not you too. *Sigh* Thetrueazure does not own Yugioh 5D's or their cards. He does however own Me, Kazuma, Miharu, Shin Himuro and the cards he makes. Other OCs and OC cards belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Ch.27 A Fated Rematch**

Ritsu and the others were in the competitors lounge waiting for the semi-finals match up.

"Looks like the semi-finals is going to be intense." Krad said

"Yeah, whoever makes it to the championship match has to beat Satoshi." Nami said as the five elemental dragons appeared behind there masters

_"Don't underestimate Apollo. Beside Raikou, Apollo is the strongest dragon out of the four of us." _Belial said _"Only Raikou can match him."_

_"Though it doesn't hurt to try." _Leviathan said _"Whoever makes it has to beat them."_

Raikou nodded in agreement _"Yes, we have to give it our all if we want a chance."_

"We'll be behind you guys one hundred percent!" Yuzuki said as she hugged Ritsu "Besides, I know Ritsu will win this."

"Excuse me, but my Kurogasa has this." Kuraki said as she kissed him

"Guys, the match ups!" Terra said as the monitor showed the brackets

**Ritsu Himuro Vs. Krad Kenshin  
Kurogasa Kururugi Vs. Nami Stratous**

"I'm facing Ritsu!" Krad yelled

"And I'm facing Kurogasa in a turbo duel." Nami said "This'll be fun."

"Well Krad-" Ritsu extended out his hand "Let's give it our all. Hold nothing back."

"Sure." Krad shook his hand.

"We should get going, only semi-finalists are allowed in here." Keira said as they all left for the stands, but were stopped by Satoshi's butler

"I'm terribly sorry, but you all must come with me to master Satoshi's tower." Heinrich said

"And why is that?" Akira asked, getting ready to defend himself

"Why to watch the rest of the tournament." Heinrich said

"Go ahead guys." Ritsu said "I trust him."

"Alright." Kuraki said as they all followed Heinrich

* * *

"IT'S TIME FOR THE SEMI-FINALS FIRST MATCH!" The MC said "FOR OUR FIRST COMPETITOR, HE'S THE MASTER OF DRAGONS, RITSU HIMURO!" Ritsu ran up to the arena and waved to everyone. "AND HIS CHALLENGER, THE GENERAL OF THE DARK ARMY, KRAD KENSHIN!" Krad did the same thing as Ritsu

* * *

Heinrich made it to Satoshi's tower and allowed everyone to walk in. When they walked in, Satoshi was standing there.

"Welcome to my tower." Satoshi said "Make yourselves comfortable and enjoy the rest of the tournament."

"Why are you doing this?" Akira asked "Are planning on joining us?"

"I'll join you guys if Ritsu can beat me." Satoshi said "In the meantime, make yourselves at home."

* * *

"So the user of light is versing the user of shadows." Kazuma said "Light versus Darkness."

"This is going to be good." Iris said

"Yeah, I can't wait to see how this will play." Melody said

* * *

"Are you ready Krad?" Ritsu asked

"Oh yeah!" Krad replied as they both activated their duel disks

Ritsu/Krad: Duel!

**Ritsu: 4000  
Krad: 4000**

"I'll take the first turn Ritsu! I draw!" Krad drew his sixth card "I summon Dark Knight Swordsmaster - Zehaal (4/1800/500) in attack mode!" The sword wielding shadow knight appeared "Next I activate his effect allowing me to bring out another Dark Knight monster with a different level! Come forth, Dark Knight Blazeswordsman - Gaahrgral (7/2500/300)!" Another shadow knight with a fire sword appeared beside Zehaal "I set two cards face down and end my turn!" Two reverse cards appeared

"My draw!" Ritsu drew his sixth card "I activate the spell card Dragon's Olfaction!"

"Dragon's Olfaction?" Krad wondered

"I can only activate this card when you control two or more monsters, it let's me special summon one dragon type monster from my hand!" Ritsu said "I summon Gravi Crush Dragon (6/2400/1200) in attack mode!" A large green dragon with giant fists appeared on the field "Next I play the spell card Dragon's Gunfire! When I control a dragon type monster I can activate one of two effects; Inflict 800 points of damage or destroy one monster you control with 800 or lower defense!"

Krad's eyes widened "Then that means-"

"Gaahrgral goes bye-bye!" Gravi Crush Dragon fired a large fire ball that engulfed Gaahrgral and destroyed him. "Gravi Crush Dragon, destroy Zehaal!" The large dragon threw his giant fist and crushed the swordsmaster with little effort

**Ritsu: 4000  
Krad: 3600**

"I set two cards face down and end my turn!" Two reverse cards appeared "Come on Krad, so far I've been underwhelmed."

* * *

"Ritsu's right." Keira said, causing everyone to turn to her "Krad isn't dueling like himself."

"Yeah, I noticed it." Kurogasa said "I think it's because of his darkness, he's afraid it'll take over."

* * *

"My turn, I draw!" Krad drew his card "I play my face down card Call of the Haunted to bring back Gaahrgral!" The blazeswordsman appeared on the field "Next I equip him with Shadow Saber Gatrox so now he's 700 points stronger!" Another sword appeared in the knights hand (2500-3200) "Next I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the facedown on the right!" Ritsu's Dragon Cry was destroyed by a large typhoon "I summon Dark Knight Berserker Kraal (4/1900/400) in attack mode!" Another shadow knight with a broadsword appeared "Next his effect let's me bring out another Dark Knight, so come out Dark Knight Mercenary - Blackhael (4/1950/100)!" A shadow knight with a Morning star mace appeared on the field

"Three monsters!" Ritsu exclaimed _"It's OK, they can only do damage if the monster they destroy goes to the graveyard."_

"Gaahrgral, attack and destroy Gravi Crush Dragon!" The blazeswordsman's two swords erupted in dark flames as he ran towards the dragon.

"I play the trap card Dragon's Durability!" Ritsu's trap card flipped up "I cut my dragon's attack points in halve so that he can't be destroyed in battle, also I take zero damage!" A barrier rose up and blocked the swords strike (2400-1200)

"Grr, I play Card of Sanctity!" Both duelists drew until they were holding six cards "I set one card facedown and end my turn!" One reverse card appeared as the barrier disappeared (1200-2400)

"I draw!" Ritsu drew his card "I summon Mirage Dragon (4/1600/600) in attack mode!" A ghostly dragon appeared "Next I equip him with Dragon Treasure and Dragon Membrane, each giving him 300 attack points." A small green jewel appeared beside the dragon as it gained more power (1600-2200) "Attack Blackhael!" The dragon fired a multi-colored blast at the knight.

"I play my trap card (Azure) Shield of Dark Defense!" A black shield appeared on Blackhael as he deflected the shot "I can only activate this card if a DARK warrior type monster I control is attacked, it keeps him safe!"

"However you still take damage!" Krad cringed as a red aura surrounded him

**Ritsu: 4000  
Krad: 3350**

"I'll throw this card face down and end my turn!" One reverse card appeared "Krad, your not giving it you all."

"That's enough." Krad said with his head down

"If you expect to beat me, your going to have to go all out." Ritsu pressed on

"I said that's enough." Krad said with a hint of anger as a dark aura started to appear

"Come on Krad, where is the guy who almost beat me." Ritsu said

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Krad yelled as his aura emitted a shock wave, shattering the windows everywhere. Krad clutched his head in pain "No not again. Get out of my head!"

**"Your insane if you think I'm just going to let this dragon user beat you. It's time I took over." **The aura enveloped Krad as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"That aura, it's like Apollyon possessed him but at the same time it's not." Miharu said

"I think we're in trouble." Shinji said

* * *

"Oh man, not again!" Keira said "It's his darkness!"

"Again!" They all exclaimed

"This is the second time." Kurogasa said

* * *

"Krad! Krad!" Ritsu called out his name.

**"So we finally meet, User of Light!" **Krad's eyes were blood red again **"If your looking for Krad, he's not here at the moment, but I'll keep you company." **Krad's evil drew his card **"Perfect, I activate the spell card Double Summon to summon twice! I sacrifice my Kraal and Gaahrgral to summon the dark tuner Doom Knight (10/0/0)!" duel field was being covered in a dark fog as suddenly pitch black Knight appeared with skulls attached around his shoulders **

"A dark tuner!" Everyone yelled

**"When Doom Knight is summoned I'm allowed to bring out a warrior typ monster from my deck or graveyard! So come to the field, Dark Knight Duke-Garbaalth (7/2900/1000)!" **The dark royal knight appeared **"Since I haven't summoned yet, I summon a second Kraal to the field!" **Another broadsword wielding knight appeared

"I play the trap card Fiendish Chain!" Chains shot out a encircled the knight "You can't attack with that card and his effect is negated!"

**"What a waste, I combine my level 4 Kraal with my level 10 Doom Knight for a dark synchro summon!"** Doom Knight turned into a dark fog and entered Kraal, causing him to scream in pain. Inside the fog the ten stars Doom Knight had absorbed the four stars Kraal had and left six black stars

"Why are the stars black?" Ritsu wondered

**"Unlike your synchros which rely on combining, my synchros rely on taking the positive energy, leaving nothing but negative energy!" **Krad said

"Wait so if all that's left is negative energy, then that means your synchro monster will have a negative level!" Ritsu exclaimed

**"Look who's catching on." **Krad said as he showed a dark synchro **"As a matter of fact I have a negative level six dark synchro!"**

Ritsu's eyes widened "No way"

**The sword of a Dark Knight cries for blood, take up arms and devour the light of your enemy! Dark Synchro! The dark paladin, Dark Knight Paladin Shinken! (-6/2800/500)**

Out of a column of darkness came a pitch black knight with a grey tattered cape carrying a large sword.

* * *

"T-There's no way!" Keira said as tears were flowing from her "That's the one that possessed him."

"Ritsu." Yuzuki whispered as she was praying for him to be safe.

* * *

**"I'm not done yet! I activate the equip card United We Stand!" **Krad yelled **"Now Shinken gains 800 attack points for every face up monster I control!" **The paladin gave a long battle cry as he gained a huge power boost (2800-4400) **"Why don't we spice things up with a second Call of the Haunted to bring back Doom Knight!" **The dark knight appeared again while Shinken gained even more power (4400-5200) **"Now his effect let's me summon another warrior monster to the field! You remember Dark Knight Avenger - Fryll (6/2100/1100) right?" **The dagger wielding knight appeared

"Not again."

**"Oh yes again, Doom Knight! You know the drill!" **Doom Knight turned into a dark fog and now entered Fryll, consuming his six stars, leaving only four black stars

**The reaper of death shall come a take your soul, whoever stands in his way will regret facing him! Dark Synchro! The Dark Reaper, Dark Knight Reaper Skycth! (-4/2200/800)**

Out of another column of darkness came a Knight in pitch black armor holding a reaper scythe.

"Guah, two dark synchros!"Ritsu exclaimed

**"Dark Knight Paladin Shinken must attack if able, and when he attacks, he attacks all of your monsters!" **Krad yelled **"However, the damage you take is halved. Also whenever Doom Knight is used for a dark synchro summon, your cards won't be able to touch my two monsters until the end of my turn!"**

"What!"

**"Shinken! Attack and destroy all of his monsters!" **The dark paladin swung his mighty sword towards Ritsu's dragons

"I play the trap card Rising Energy, discarding a card for my Gravi Crush Dragon's attack points to increase by 1500!" Gravi Crush Dragon began to bulk up (2400-3900)

**"Too little too late!" **Shinken destroyed all of Ritsu's monsters, causing sharp pain to course through him

**Ritsu: 1850  
Krad: 3350**

**"Skycth, attack him directly!" **The reaper disappeared and reappeared behind Ritsu. What happened next caused everyone to gasp in fright, the reaper swung his scythe so hard, it pierced through Ritsu's back and caused him to cough up blood and fall over.

**Ritsu: 750  
Krad: 3350**

* * *

Tears started to flow from Yuzuki's face as she couldn't believe what she was seeing

"RITSU!"

**To be continued**

**Ch.27 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Some of the cards Ritsu used this chapter are from the GX manga**

**Kazuma: Stay tuned for next chapters conclusion**

* * *

**Kurogasa: Hey guys, Ritsu is in a life or death struggle between Krad's dark side! Believe me when I tell you, you should stay tuned**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; The truth about the Kenshins**

**"Come on Ritsu, get up!"**


	29. The Truth About the Kenshins

**Thetrueazure: Today is the continuation of this heated duel. We also learn the truth about the Kenshins**

**Kazuma: Thetrueazure does not own Yugioh 5D's or their cards. He does however own Ritsu, Me, Miharu, Shin Himuro, and the cards he makes**

**Thetrueazure: Onward! **

* * *

**"Shinken! Attack and destroy all of his monsters!" **The dark paladin swung his mighty sword towards Ritsu's dragons

"I play the trap card Rising Energy, discarding a card for my Gravi Crush Dragon's attack points to increase by 1500!" Gravi Crush Dragon began to bulk up (2400-3900)

**"Too little too late!" **Shinken destroyed all of Ritsu's monsters, causing sharp pain to course through him

**Ritsu: 1850  
Krad: 3350**

**"Skycth, attack him directly!" **The reaper disappeared and reappeared behind Ritsu. What happened next caused everyone to gasp in fright, the reaper swung his scythe so hard, it pierced through Ritsu's back and caused him to cough up blood and fall over.

**Ritsu: 750  
Krad: 3350**

* * *

**Ch.28 The Truth about the Kenshins**

The entire arena was silent after witnessing Skycth's attack on Ritsu. In Satoshi's tower, everybody was out of their seats wondering if Ritsu is still alive.

"Please Ritsu, please be alright!" Yuzuki yelled

"Come on Ritsu, get up!" Kurogasa added _"This is bad, he lost 3250 life points through those two monsters."_

* * *

**"What? Is it over already?"** Dark Krad wondered as he heard laughter coming from Ritsu **"What amuses you?"**

Ritsu struggled to get up "What amuses me is that you really thought that those two attacks would be enough to take me down."

**"That's tough talk for someone who's bleeding all over the place." **Krad said while Ritsu clutched the place where the scythe hit **"Very well then, I'll set one card face down and end my turn." **One reverse card appeared

Ritsu silently chuckled _"Wow, so this is Krad's dark side. I had no idea it was this strong. That last attack would have lights out if I hadn't of moved." _Ritsu thought as he placed his hand on his deck. "Deck don't fail me now! I draw!" Ritsu drew his card and looked at it "Awesome! I summon Axe Dragonute (4/2000/1200) in attack mode!" The armored dragon appeared

**"An armored dragon?" **Krad started to laugh **"That monster doesn't even hold a candle to my knights!"**

"We'll see when I activate Dragon's Unite and Mage Power!" Axe Dragunte's ax grew a lot larger "Dragon's Unite increases the attack of a monster I control by 400 for every monster I control, and Mage Power increases his attack points by 500 for every spell and trap card I have on the field" Dragonute roared loudly as he gained more power (2000-3400)

**"Not bad, but you still can't touch Shinken!" **Krad pointed out

Ritsu smiled "Are you sure?"

**"Huh?" **Krad wondered

"I play the Quick play spell card Dragon's Devil Eyes! I can destroy any number of spell or trap cards on your field equal to the number of dragons on my field!" Ritsu pointed at Shinken's equip card "See ya United we Stand!" The card shattered, causing Shinken to lose his power boost (5200-2800)

* * *

"Yes, now his Dragonute is the strongest monster on the field!" Miharu said

"Don't celebrate just yet." Lester said "He still has a face down."

* * *

"Dragonute, destroy Shinken!" Dragonute swung his ax towards Shinken

**"I play the trap card Shift, switching the target to Skycth!" **Skycth jumped in front of Shinken and took the hit

**Ritsu: 750  
Krad: 2150**

* * *

"Why did he do that? Unless-" Kuraki said

"It has a special ability." Akira finished

* * *

**"I activate Skycth's ability! Whenever he's destroyed, you take damage equal to his attack points!" **Skycth's scythe was floating in midair, the launched itself at Ritsu

* * *

"Ritsu!" Yuzuki yelled

* * *

"I'm not out yet! I activate (Azure) Life Dragon (2/300/200) ability from my graveyard!" A small blue dragon appeared and caught the scythe

**"But how? I never sent that thing to the graveyard!" **Krad demanded an explanation

Ritsu smiled "Yeah, but I did. Remember?"

*Flashback*

_"I activate the trap card Rising Energy, discarding a card so that my dragon gains 1500 attack points!" Ritsu said as he discarded a card_

_*_End Flashback*

Krad groaned **"Oh yeah."**

"Life Dragon's effect allows me to remove him from my graveyard to negate Skycth's damage and increase my life points by the same amount!" Golden stardust rained on Ritsu as he took a deep breath

**Ritsu: 2950  
Krad: 2150**

* * *

"Alright! He recovered his life points!" Shinji said

"But there's still one more dark synchro on the field." Melody pointed out

* * *

**"Your going to have to do a lot better if your going to have to beat me!" **Krad yelled** "I'll kill every one of your dragons!"**

"OK, what is it with you and my dragons!" Ritsu asked

**"I suppose I could tell you. The of the matter is that the Kenshin bloodline is a guild of dragon hunters born kill every dragon that lives, including those who are associated with them. Like you element users." **Krad explained as he pointed at Ritsu

"Us?" Ritsu asked

**"Yes, just the sight of this Kenshin with this shadow dragon makes me sick." **Krad said **"Who would've thought that a Kenshin heir would associate himself with a dragon. It's disgraceful!" **He yelled but quickly regained his composer **"But enough of that. Let the dragon hunt continue."**

"I end my turn there." Ritsu said while trying to piece together what was going on.

**"I draw!" **Krad drew his card **"I end my turn with a facedown."** One reverse card appeared

_"He's waiting for something." _Ritsu thought as he drew his card "I play Card of Demise!" Ritsu drew a full five cards "This could work, I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Gravi Crush Dragon!" The large green dragon appeared "Next I summon Angel Dragon (2/1000/1000)!" Ritsu's signature tuner appeared on Ritsu's shoulder

**"So your going to summon an overgrown lizard?" **Krad wondered, angering Raikou

_"O-Overgrown? I'm an overgrown lizard? Ritsu, can I tear him apart?" _Raikou asked in anger

"Come on Raikou calm down." Ritsu said "I tune my level 6 Gravi Crush Dragon with my level 2 Angel Dragon!" Angel Dragon glowed brightly as he transformed into two synchro gates and surrounded Gravi Crush Dragon, turning him into six stars

When the stars of heaven converge, they unlock the door to a true salvation, become the light that descends from heaven! Synchro summon! The Dragon of Light, Raikou- The Dragon of the Heavens (8/3000/2400)!

Ritsu's signature dragon appeared "I activate Raikou's ability, discarding a monster card so that he gains it's attack until the end of my turn! I discard another Dragonute so that he gains 2000 attack points!" Ritsu discarded the armored dragon as Raikou gained a huge power boost (3000-5000)

* * *

"If this attack is succesful, Krad will have 150 life points left!" Nami exclaimed

"Go Ritsu!" Yuzuki said as she was holding the Yin-Yang necklace he gave her

* * *

"Raikou, attack with Heavens Flame!" Raikou shot a white fireball at Shinken

**"Oh no, whatever will I do?" **Krad said in a sarcastic tone **"But seriously, I play the trap card (Azure) Consequence of a Hero!" **Shinken shielded himself from the white flames **"Not only does this keep my paladin safe from battle, you get to share the pain with me because any damage I take is also dealt to you as well! Feel the pain!" **Ritsu yelled in pain as Raikou's flames were burning him

**Ritsu: 950  
Krad: 150**

* * *

"That's one dangerous card." Iris said while she was holding on to Kazuma

"Yeah." Miharu said "I'm starting to feel sorry for them."

* * *

**"Anything else?" **Krad asked with an evil smile

Ritsu's body was hurting all over, his vision was starting to get blurry. He had to make this turn count.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared as he was starting to stumble

* * *

Yuzuki saw this and got up

"Where are you going?" Kurogasa asked

"To help him!" Yuzuki yelled as she ran off with Keira shortly behind her

* * *

**"I suppose it's time I ended this." **Krad drew his card **"I equip Shinken with Dragon Slayer!"** Shinken's sword erupted in black flames **"Whenever he battles a Dragon type monster, he gains halve of that cards attack points! Attack Raikou and end the hunt! Hell's Fire!" **Shinken ran full speed towards Raikou as the flames surrounded him (2800-4300)

Ritsu smiled at this "Sorry, but this is my victory! I play the quick play spell Master Magician's Incantation! With this card, I select a spell card from either my hand or a set one on my field and treat it as a quick play!"

**"What!"**

"I activate the spell card Dragon Heart! Here's the deal, I send three dragon type monsters from my deck to the grave for one dragon type monster I control to gain 1000 points!" Ritsu said as he sent three dragon's to the grave for Raikou to gain more power (3000-4000) "Next I activate the effect of (Azure) Artillery Dragon (1/500/500) in my graveyard, having Raikou gain 500 attack points!" A small armored dragon was absorbed by Raikou as his power grew above Shinken's (4000-4500).

**"Impossible!"**

"Counterattack!" Raikou fired a huge fireball which consumed Shinken and triggered a huge explosion, making the darkness inside Krad to disappear for now.

**Ritsu: 950: Winner  
Krad: 0**

"IT'S OVER! RITSU WILL BE MOVING TOWARDS THE FINAL MATCH!" The MC said as the crowd was still silent

Ritsu was shaking all over until finally he succumbed to his wounds and fell over, only to be caught by Yuzuki.

"Oh hey." Ritsu said as he noticed Yuzuki's tears

"Idiot, don't scare me like that." She said as she kissed him and helped him up while Keira did the same for Krad.

* * *

"Kazuma, what's wrong?" Iris wondered

"I don't know if we can trust the shadow user." Kazuma said "This is the second time his darkness over took him."

"Yeah." Shinji agreed

* * *

_"Satellizer, it's time we gone recruiting."_ Apollyon said

"You read my mind." Satellizer said as she was going to walk out until she was stopped by Hero and Shin "What do you two want?"

"Your planning to bring the shadow user here, aren't you?" Hero asked

"Why yes, and I'm taking Hogo with me." Satellizer said "I want to see the fear in the Chosen Ones faces when they're picked off one by one." She started to laugh with evil intent.

* * *

**At the Order**

Shin was on the phone with Kazuma as he was telling him what happened

"Yes I understand. Thank you for your report." Shin hung up as Hyperion appeared

_"It's almost time."_ Hyperion said

"Yes, it's taking too long to test them one by one, so if we bring them over here, then we'll be able to see if there truly ready to face him." Shin said "But we'll wait until the tournament is finished."

**Ch.28 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: So we know the truth about the Kenshin bloodline**

**Ritsu: Yeah**

**Kazuma: Well we have one more match until the final match, so stay tuned**

* * *

**Kurogasa: Hey guys, I get to turbo duel against mine and Ritsu's friend Nami. She's been training these past few years so I'm going to be in for a good match**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; The Pulse of Trishula**

**"Riding Duel, Acceleration!" **


	30. The Pulse of Trishula

**Thetrueazure: The semi-finals is already coming to a close, who will get their chance to face Ritsu in the final match and then face Satoshi in the championship round! I got 50 bucks on Kurogasa!**

**Kazuma: I've got 80 on Nami.**

**Ritsu: I'm going to stay out of it. Thetrueazure does not own Yugioh 5D's or their cards. He does however own Me, Kazuma, Miharu, Shin Himuro and the cards he makes. Other OCs and OC cards belong to their respective owners**

* * *

**"I suppose it's time I ended this." **Krad drew his card **"I equip Shinken with Dragon Slayer!"** Shinken's sword erupted in black flames **"Whenever he battles a Dragon type monster, he gains halve of that cards attack points! Attack Raikou and end the hunt! Hell's Fire!" **Shinken ran full speed towards Raikou as the flames surrounded him (2800-4300)

Ritsu smiled at this "Sorry, but this is my victory! I play the quick play spell Master Magician's Incantation! With this card, I select a spell card from either my hand or a set one on my field and treat it as a quick play!"

**"What!"**

"I activate the spell card Dragon Heart! Here's the deal, I send three dragon type monsters from my deck to the grave for one dragon type monster I control to gain 1000 points!" Ritsu said as he sent three dragon's to the grave for Raikou to gain more power (3000-4000) "Next I activate the effect of (Azure) Artillery Dragon (1/500/500) in my graveyard, having Raikou gain 500 attack points!" A small armored dragon was absorbed by Raikou as his power grew above Shinken's (4000-4500).

**"Impossible!"**

"Counterattack!" Raikou fired a huge fireball which consumed Shinken and triggered a huge explosion, making the darkness inside Krad to disappear for now.

**Ritsu: 950: Winner  
Krad: 0**

"IT'S OVER! RITSU WILL BE MOVING TOWARDS THE FINAL MATCH!" The MC said as the crowd was still silent

Ritsu was shaking all over until finally he succumbed to his wounds and fell over, only to be caught by Yuzuki.

"Oh hey." Ritsu said as he noticed Yuzuki's tears

"Idiot, don't scare me like that." She said as she kissed him and helped him up while Keira did the same for Krad.

* * *

**Ch.29 The Pulse of Trishula**

Ritsu and Krad were in the infirmary, Krad was still unconscious while Ritsu was having his bandages replaced by Yuzuki. While she was replacing his bandages, Ritsu cringed in pain as she was wrapping his wound.

"Ow, That hurt!" Ritsu said

"Well stop moving!" Yuzuki said as she finished "There, all done."

"Thanks." Ritsu said as he put his shirt back on "I'm sorry if I scared you back there."

Yuzuki smiled "It's OK. Just don't do it again."

Ritsu chuckled nervously "No promises there." Yuzuki pushed him "Owowow."

"Sorry." Yuzuki looked at Krad "I still can't believe that Krad is a Dragon Hunter."

"I can't either." Ritsu said "But regardless, I still trust him, he's a comrade, and a friend."

"If you still trust him, then I trust him too." Yuzuki said as she leaned on Ritsu "Kurogasa's match is going to start."

* * *

"WELCOME BACK EVERYONE! IT'S TIME WE CLOSED OFF THE SEMI-FINALS WITH A TURBO DUEL!" The MC said "FOR OUR FIRST COMPETITOR, SHE CAN BE COLD AND RUTHLESS, THE ICE QUEEN OF TURBO DUELS, NAMI STRATOUS!" Nami drove out of the entrance and made it to the starting line "HER CHALLENGER, THE LIGHT LORD OF DUELING, KUROGASA KURURUGI!" Kurogasa drove full speed out of the entrance with an Omega Frame runner with silver wings and gold edges, and on both sides of the duel runner was the Haos symbol. He made to the starting line where Nami was.

"That's a nice runner." Nami complimented

"Thanks." Kurogasa said "I see you and Ritsu haven't forgotten our promise."

* * *

"What promise?" Yuzuki womdered

"When we were in an orphanage, we made a promise that if we entered a tournament, we would be the last three." Ritsu said

* * *

"Let's get started!" Kurogasa yelled as they activated their Speed World 2 spell

_Duel mode engaged, autopilot standing by_

An air display with a countdown appeared in front of the two duelists "_Ready, Set, Duel!_"

"Here we go!" Kurogasa screamed down the track and passed Nami

_"So fast."_ Nami thought as she tried to catch up to him, but Kurogasa took the first corner as they drew there opening hands

Nami/Kurogasa: Duel!

**Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 0  
Nami: 4000/SPC: 0**

"I guess I'm taking the first turn! I draw!" Kurogasa drew his sixth card "I summon Haos Falconeer (4/1600/1400) in attack mode!" A white feathered humanoid falcon with wings appeared on the field "I set one card face down and end my turn!" One reverse card appeared

"My draw!" Nami drew her sixth card

**Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 1  
Nami: 4000/SPC: 1**

"I summon Samurai of the Ice Barrier (4/1800/1500) in attack mode!" The ice blue samurai appeared "Attack his Falconeer!"

"I play Negate Attack!" A barrier blocked the katana strike

"I set one card face down and end my turn!" One reverse card appeared

"I draw!" Kurogasa drew his next card

**Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 2  
Nami: 4000/SPC: 2**

"I summon Haos Siege (4/1900/1400) in attack mode!" The white night appeared "Attack her samurai!" The knight swung his scepter, destroying Nami's ice samurai

**Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 2  
Nami: 3900/SPC: 2**

"Falconeer, attack her directly!" Falconeer flew towards Nami at full speed

"I play the trap Sakuretsu Armor, destroying Falconeer!" A red barrier hit Falconeer and destroyed him

"I set two cards face down and end my turn!" One reverse card appeared

"I draw!" Nami drew her card

* * *

"Kurogasa has a slight lead." Akira said

"But can he keep it up." Satoshi said "Anything can happen."

* * *

**Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 3  
Nami: 3900/SPC: 3**

"I summon Geomancer of the Ice Barrier (3/800/1200) in defense mode!" The ice priestess appeared "I'm already sure you know her effect, I choose LIGHT, so that means you can't attack her with LIGHT monsters!" Geomancer put up a golden barrier "I set one card face down and end my turn!" One reverse card appeared.

"My turn!" Kurogasa drew his card

**Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 4  
Nami: 3900/SPC: 4**

"I activate the Speed Spell Sonic Buster! When I have 4 or more speed counters, you take damage equal to half the attack of one of my monsters!" Kurogasa pointed at Siege "Siege's attack is 1900, so that means you take 950 points of damage!" A sound wave hit Nami's runner, causing her to swerve.

**Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 4  
Nami: 2950/SPC: 4**

"I end my turn right there." Kurogasa said as he drove to Nami's side "Nami, your better than this. Don't you remember the promise me, Ritsu and you made? We made a vow that if we were to duel each other again, we would give it our all." Nami gasped as she remembered that day

* * *

**3 Years ago**

"Leonidas! Attack Ritsu directly with Omega Eraser!" Leonidas stabilized his body as he fired a giant laser at Ritsu, knockin him on his rear.

**Ritsu: 0  
Kurogasa: 300: Winner**

"Well I guess the score is 5-0 Ritsu." Kurogasa said as he held out his hand to help Ritsu up.

"That's the closest match you two have had." Nami said as she smiled at Ritsu, who rubbed his head and laughed nervously

"Yeah, after some experimenting I figured out that dragon type cards work well with me." Ritsu said

"That's good." Kurogasa said as his expression saddened "Well, I guess we could call this a farewell match."

"What do you mean?" Nami wondered

"I was thinking that we should train by ourselves, see new places, meet new people, fight against new duelists." Kurogasa said as he held out his hand "Let's make a vow that if we are to duel each other again in the future, that we give it our all!" Ritsu smiled as he placed his hand on top of Kurogasa's while Nami did the same.

"To a bright future!" Kurogasa said

"And to a fated rematch!" Ritsu and Nami said

* * *

"Now show me how much stronger you've gotten since that day!" Kurogasa said as he sped past her

"I draw!" Nami drew her card with new determination

**Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 5  
Nami: 2950/SPC: 5**

"I summon Defender of the Ice Barrier (3/200/1600) in defense mode!" An orange wolf with ice sticking out of his back appeared "I tune my level 3 Defender with my level 3 Geomancer!" Geomancer became three synchro gates and surrounded Defender, turning him into three stars.

The ice boundary which shields the north arctic, bring forth your most cunning creature! Synchro Summon! Blizzard of the north, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (6/2300/1400)!

Out of a column of light came a white serpent with light blue transparent wings

"I activate Brionac's ability! By discarding any number of cards in my hand to the graveyard, I can return the same number to your hand!" Nami discarded two cards "Your two face downs are out of here!" A large blizzard sent Kurogasa's two face downs back to his hand "Brionac, attack Siege with Ice Spear!" Brionac fired shards of ice at the white knight and destroyed him with little effort.

**Kurogasa: 3600/SPC:5  
Nami: 2950/SPC: 5**

"Next I play _my _Sonic Buster, so you take 1150 points of damage!" More shards of ice hit Kurogasa's duel runner

**Kurogasa: 2450/SPC: 5  
Nami: 2950/SPC: 5**

"I end my turn!" Nami said as she sped past Kurogasa

"My turn!" Kurogasa drew his card

**Kurogasa: 2450/SPC: 6  
Nami: 2950/SPC: 6**

"I activate the Speed Spell Summon Speeder! Since I have more than 4 speed counters, I can summon a level 4 or below monster from my hand, so I summon Haos Juggernoid (4/1000/2000) in defense mode!" A large white and yellow turtle appeared on the field "Next I summon Haos El Condor (3/1300/1100) in attack mode!" The skinny aztec shaman appeared "And thanks to his effect, Juggernoid is now a level 3 card." El Condor conjured up a spell for Juggernoid (4-3) "I tune my level 3 Juggernoid with my level 3 El Condor!" El Condor became three synchro gates and surrounded Juggernoid, turning him into three stars

Radiant light of the heavens, shine down on darkness and dispel it for all eternity! Synchro Summon! Shine on, Haos Ancient Nemus (6/2400/2000)!

Kurogasa's angelic warrior appeared on the field "Thanks to his effect I'm allowed to special summon one LIGHT attributed monster from my graveyard! Come back to the field Haos Siege!" The white knight reappeared. "Ancient Nemus, attack Brionac with Sparkling Arrow!" Nemus fired a light arrow at Brionac

"I activate the effect of (Azure) Broken Shield from my graveyard, removing it from play so that I can reducing Brionac's attack points by 500 to keep him safe from battle destruction!" Nami pocketed the card as Brionac shielded himself (2300-1800) "Next I play Card of Last Will, if a monster I control is destroyed or if their attack points reduce, I can draw until I'm holding five cards!" Nami drew a full five as the arrow hit Brionac

**Kurogasa: 2450/SPC: 6  
Nami: 2350/SPC: 6**

"Siege, attack Brionac as well!" Siege swung his scepter at Brionac, who deflected it

**Kurogasa: 2450/SPC: 6  
Nami: 2250/SPC: 6**

"I reset my two face downs and end my turn!" The two reverse cards reappeared as Brionac's power went back to normal (1800-2300)

"I draw!" Nami drew her card

**Kurogasa: 2450/SPC: 7  
Nami: 2250/SPC: 7**

"I remove 2 speed counters in order to play the Speed Spell Double Summon to summon twice!" Nami said as her duel runner slowed down.

**Kurogasa: 2450/SPC: 7  
Nami: 2250/SPC: 5**

"I summon Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier (1/300/500) and Dewdark of the Ice Barrier (2/1200/800) in attack mode!" A small blue falcon and a man in a purple shinobi outfit appeared on the field

* * *

"She has the requirements for a level 9 synchro." Ritsu said

* * *

"I tune my level 6 Brionac with my level 1 Blizzed and my level 2 Dewdark!" Dewdark transformed into two synchro gates and encircled the two monsters revealing a total of seven stars

The ice boundary which shields the north arctic, prepare yourself as the blizzard god descends! Synchro Summon! God of the ice boundary, Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (9/2700/2000)

Out of a column of light came a massive dragon with three heads and grey scales

"That's big." Kurogasa said as he stared at the dragon.

"I activate Trishula's effect, when she's synchro summoned, I can remove from play one card from your field, hand, and graveyard. Let's start with the field, goodbye Nemus!" A large blizzard was traveling towards Nemus

"I activate Synchro Prominence, since there are two synchros on the field, you take 2000 points of damage." A stream of flames hit Nami's duel runner, causing her to swerve behind Kurogasa, but the blizzard still took Nemus.

**Kurogasa: 2450/SPC: 7  
Nami: 250/SPC: 5**

"Since you have no hand I'll just move over to your graveyard, removing your El Condor from play!" An ice spear hit Kurogasa's disk as El Condor popped out of his graveyard. Kurogasa pocketed the two cards. "Trishula, attack Siege with Ice Trident!" Trishula's three heads fired ice spears at Haos Siege, destroying him.

"I play Defense Draw, negating the damage and allowing me to draw a card!" A barrier blocked the spears as Kurogasa drew one card

"Next I activate Speed World 2, removing 4 speed counter to inflict 800 points of damage for every speed spell in my hand!" Nami said "I currently have three speed spells in my hand, so you take 2400 points of damage! Take this!" Electricity shot out of Nami's duel runner and struck Kurogasa's duel runner.

**Kurogasa: 50/SPC: 7  
Nami: 250/SPC: 1**

"I end my turn!" Nami said "_I have to hope that card Kurogasa drew isn't a speed spell, because if it is I'm finished!"_

"My turn!" Kurogasa drew his card

**Kurogasa: 50/SPC:8  
Nami: 250/SPC: 2**

Kurogasa smiled "Sorry Nami, you fought a good match, but it's my victory! I activate the effect of Speed World 2, removing 4 speed counters to inflict 800 points of damage for every speed spell in my hand, and just so happens that I have one right now. It's the card I drew through the effect of Defense Draw!" A golden laser hit Nami's duel runner, causing it to stop as her life points hit zero.

**Kurogasa: 50/SPC: 4: Winner  
Nami: 0/SPC:0**

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE KUROGASA WILL FACE RITSU FOR A CHANCE TO DUEL AGAINST SATOSHI!" The MC said

* * *

"Yay! My Kurogasa is the best!" Kuraki said

"Gotta say I'm impressed." Terra said

* * *

Kurogasa walked up to Nami and extended out his hand

"You did pretty well." Kurogasa said

"But, I didn't beat you." Nami said "I thought I had gotten stronger but-"

"What are you talking about?" Kurogasa asked "I never asked you to beat me. All I said was to show me how much stronger you've gotten, and you've showed me that."

Nami smiled "Thank you Kurogasa, but I wouldn't underestimate Ritsu, he's gotten stronger in the past three years."

"Come on, do I look like the guy who would underestimate his opponent?" Kurogasa asked as they both started to laugh.

* * *

Ritsu got up from his bed and put on his grey jacket

"Are you sure your OK for this duel?" Yuzuki asked in concern "You will be turbo dueling." she said as Keira walked in

"Yeah I'm fine." Ritsu said as Krad started to wake up "Well look who's awake."

"Ritsu...I'm sorry for what I did." Krad said weakly

"Don't worry about it man." Ritsu said "It's already behind me."

Krad smiled weakly as Keira helped him up while Ritsu left for his fated rematch with Kurogasa.

**Ch.29 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Ohhh, next chapter is going to be awesome.**

**Kazuma: You can say that again, stay tuned!**

* * *

**Ritsu: Finally, I can have my rematch with Kurogasa. It's time I showed him that I'm not the same Ritsu that lost 3 years ago.**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Friends till the End**

**"To a bright future, and to a fated rematch!"**


	31. Friends till the End

**Thetrueazure: Now I know Nami losing was bad...but I won the bet. *Holds his hand out* Pay up Kazuma!**

**Kazuma: Fine! *Gives the money to him* I don't see why this is fair, you already knew who was going to win.**

**Thetrueazure: I know, but you were to oblivious to figure it out. I do not own Yugioh 5D's or their cards. I do however own Ritsu, Kazuma, Miharu, Shin Himuro, and the cards I make. Other OCs and OC cards belong to there respective owners. *Counts money* I'm rich!**

* * *

"I end my turn!" Nami said "_I have to hope that card Kurogasa drew isn't a speed spell, because if it is I'm finished!"_

"My turn!" Kurogasa drew his card

**Kurogasa: 50/SPC:8  
Nami: 250/SPC: 2**

Kurogasa smiled "Sorry Nami, you fought a good match, but it's my victory! I activate the effect of Speed World 2, removing 4 speed counters to inflict 800 points of damage for every speed spell in my hand, and just so happens that I have one right now. It's the card I drew through the effect of Defense Draw!" A golden laser hit Nami's duel runner, causing it to stop as her life points hit zero.

**Kurogasa: 50/SPC: 4: Winner  
Nami: 0/SPC:0**

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE KUROGASA WILL FACE RITSU FOR A CHANCE TO DUEL AGAINST SATOSHI!" The MC said

* * *

"Yay! My Kurogasa is the best!" Kuraki said

"Gotta say I'm impressed." Terra said

* * *

Kurogasa walked up to Nami and extended out his hand

"You did pretty well." Kurogasa said

"But, I didn't beat you." Nami said "I thought I had gotten stronger but-"

"What are you talking about?" Kurogasa asked "I never asked you to beat me. All I said was to show me how much stronger you've gotten, and you've showed me that."

Nami smiled "Thank you Kurogasa, but I wouldn't underestimate Ritsu, he's gotten stronger in the past three years."

"Come on, do I look like the guy who would underestimate his opponent?" Kurogasa asked as they both started to laugh.

* * *

**Ch.30 Friend till the End**

Keira was helping Krad to Satoshi's tower. When they entered, Kuraki and the others stared at him with cautious eyes.

"Hey." Krad weakly said as he sat down with Keira while everyone was still staring at him "Look...I'm sorry if I didn't tell you guys about me sooner, but I didn't know that it would escalate to this."

"You still should of told us." Terra said "Ritsu almost got killed out there."

"He said he was sorry OK!" Keira snapped causing Terra to shut up "Let's just watch the duel."

* * *

Ritsu was getting ready for his turbo duel with Kurogasa.

"Well look who might become champion." Ritsu turned to see Drake and Ashelyn standing there.

"Drake! Ashelyn!" Ritsu said as they waved at him.

"You can just call me Ashley." Ashley said "We just came to wish you good luck."

"Hey thanks." Ritsu said "When the tournaments finished, we can have that tag duel!"

Drake smiled "I'm gonna hold you to that."

* * *

"WELCOME BACK DUELISTS TO THE FINAL MATCH FOR THE FINAL ROUND! WHICH OF THESE TWO DUELISTS WILL GET THE CHANCE TO DUEL SATOSHI FOR THE CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE? WILL IT BE THE MASTER OF DRAGONS RITSU HIMURO? OR THE LIGHT LORD OF DUELING KUROGASA KURURUGI!" The MC said "NOW LET'S INTRODUCE OUR FIRST COMPETITOR, HE'S THE MASTER OF DRAGONS; RITSU HIMURO!" Ritsu drove full speed out of the entrance and stopped at the starting line.

* * *

"Wow, I'm surprised he's able to stand after that duel." Kazuma said

"There's no way he's can duel in that condition." Iris said in concern

* * *

"AND HIS CHALLENGER, HE'S THE LIGHT LORD OF DUELING, THE ONE WHO ALWAYS HAS A PLAN, KUROGASA KURURUGI!" Kurogasa also left the same entrance and stopped at the starting line

Kurogasa noticed Ritsu panting heavily "Ritsu, you OK?"

"Yeah..I'm fine." Ritsu said as they activated their Speed World 2 spells

_Duel mode engaged, autopilot standing by._

The air display showing the countdown appeared _"Ready, set, duel."_

Both duelists dashed through the Racing Track, both were head-to-head trying to getting the lead. Kurogasa smiled and slowed down as Ritsu accelerated passed him and got the first corner.

Kurogasa/Ritsu: Duel!

**Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 0  
Ritsu: 4000/SPC: 0 **

"I'll go first! Draw!" he yelled, drawing his sixth card. "First I summon Axe Dragonute (4/2000/1200) in attack mode!" The armored dragon appeared "And place 2 cards face-down" Two reverse cards appeared behind the armored dragon as he caught the corner. "You're up Kurogasa!" he said smiling as a sudden pain ignited in his back making him shake for a moment, but he gained control his runner before anything bad could happen. _"Damn, that duel with Krad took more out of me, then I thought."_

* * *

"Oh man, Ritsu's in pain." Krad said as he clenched his fist tightly "Why did this have to happed?"

"It's because you can't keep your darkness in check." Satoshi coldly said, catching a glare from Keira

* * *

Kurogasa drove up to him looking at him worried, but he drew his card instead. "Like you said, I am up, so here I come Ritsu!" he said as he added the card to his hand

**Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 1  
Ritsu: 4000/SPC: 1 **

"I activate the Speed Spell Overboost!" Kurogasa's runner shot past Ritsu with incredible speed "This increases my speed counters by 4, but at the end phase they drop to one!"

**Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 5  
Ritsu: 4000/SPC: 1 **

"Next I activate the Speed Spell- Double Summon! Since I got two speed counters, I can summon twice, as long as I remove two speed counters! Come forth Haos Siege(4/1900/1400) and Haos El Condor (3/1300/1100) in Attack Mode!" The white knight and shaman appeared side by side "Since El Condor was successfully summoned I can change the level of one of my monsters to a desired level for tuning. I change Siege's Level to 5" El Condor conjured up a spell for Siege (4-5)

**Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 3  
Ritsu: 4000/SPC: 1 **

"Oh boy, here it comes!" Ritsu said, getting ready for the Kurogasa's ace Monster

"Oh yes its coming! I told you I am not going easy on you, and I meanT it! Now El Condor, give Siege a little tune-up!" Kurogasa ordered as his signature tuner exploded into 3 synchro gates forming a tunnel, which Siege jumped through, revealing 5 stars in his body

Grinding light of the heart's soul, pierce and shatter through the darkness! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Haos Omega Leonidas (8/3000/2500)

Kurogasa's mightiest creature appeared with a might roar, shattering all the remaining windows away as it spread it wings and glared towards Ritsu.

"Wow, Omega Leonidas already on your first turn! You have become much stronger than before!" Ritsu praised while he was clutching his left side in pain

"Wait until you see this! Leonidas, attack his monster with Omegas Eraser!" Leonidas charged a huge amount of white energy in his mouth before releasing it in a giant Beam towards Ritsu's monster.

Ritsu grinned "I activate the trap card Dragon Cry! Now all Dragon Type Monsters with a level lower than 4 cannot be attacked!" Dragonute pulled his breath back and released a devastating roar which blocked Leonidas's attack. "The Duels just started so don't get any weird ideas!" Ritsu called, while Kurogasa just simply grinned.

"Was just testing you. Seeing if you would counter that move. Very well, I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" Two reverse cards were placed behind Leonidas while Kurogasa's duel runner decelerated, thanks to Overboost's effect.

**Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 1  
Ritsu: 4000/SPC: 1 **

"Give it everything you got Ritsu!"

"You bet I will, I draw!" Ritsu drew his next card with all his might, dashing around the next corner.

**Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 2  
Ritsu: 4000/SPC: 2 **

"Now, get ready for the Speed Spell Count Up, by discarding cards from my hand, I gain 2 speed counters for every discarded card, so good-bye card, hello speed counter!" Ritsu discarded one card as his speed counters rose by two.

**Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 2  
Ritsu: 4000/SPC: 4**

"Now, I gathered enough Speed Counters to activate this card here, the Speed Spell- Speed Fusion! Now I send Axe Dragonute from my field and four more Cards in my Hand to the Graveyard, in order to summon the mightiest Dragon of them all!" Ritsu called, as the Sky started to warp, when five different colored Beams shot into the Sky, creating a giant Hole.

"So your bringing out that card." Kurogasa said with a smile on his face

"I fusion summon the Five Headed Dragon (12/5000/5000)!" Ritsu yelled as the five-headed giant descended to his side, all of it's heads were roaring in unison. "Now it's time for my power house to rock the field! Attack Leonidas with Five Elemental Blast!" Ritsu ordered as his giant dragon fired a multi-colored beam towards Leonidas.

"I activate my trap card known as Power Frame! Here's the deal; first I negate your attack, then Leonidas gains attack equal to the difference of their attack, so thanks for the boost!" Kurogasa's Face-Down popped up, absorbing the multi-colored attack and transferred the power to Leonidas who embraced the newly gained power(3000-5000).

"Damn, I place two cards face-down and end my Turn!" he said, inserting another two card into his Duel Disc, as they appeared next to him. Kurogasa smiled, when he drew his next card.

**Kurogasa: 4000/SPC:3  
Ritsu: 4000/SPC: 5 **

"Alright, Leonidas, attack Five Headed Dragon, with Omega Eraser!" Leonidas charged towards Ritsu's Dragon, grabbed him with his mighty Claws and wanted to Fire his Blast dead-on, but the Five headed Creature charged his own attack and launched its multi-colored Blast at the same time, as Leonidas its white Beam. When the two blasts collided, it created a immense shockwave almost throwing both Duelists off the track. As the mighty titans fought for the winner, in the center of the blast, a sphere of all the elements grew larger and exploded with even greater force, tearing both giants into pieces.

* * *

"Incredible!" Shinji said in shock "He was able to take down one of the strongest dragons in the game!"

"I'm impressed." Lester said with a smile "It'll be fun dueling them."

* * *

Kurogasa grinned "Now activate Miracle's Wake! Since a monster on my side of the field was destroyed in battle, I'm allowed to bring them back! Return to my side Leonidas!" Out of a tower of pure light came Leonidas, eager to attack again. "Now attack Ritsu directly with Omega Eraser!" Leonidas launched his attack at Ritsu, hitting his duel runner almost and almost causing him to spin out of control as his life points shot down.

**Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 2  
Ritsu: 1000/SPC: 2**

"Well thank you, now I can activate my two face-downs starting with Shock Draw and Dragon's Call! With Shock Draw, I can draw cards equal for each 1000 Points of Damage I took, since I lost 3000, I draw 3 cards!" Ritsu drew three times

"Very nice." Kurogasa complimented

"Next Dragon's Call can be activated if I take direct Damage. I can summon dragons from my hand or deck whose combined attack is equal or lower to the damage I just took!" Ritsu took out three cards from his deck

"So you can summon up to four monsters." Kurogasa said

"I summon Exploder Dragon(3/1000/0), Angel Dragon(2/1000/1000) and finally Pitch-Dark Dragon (3/900/600)!" Ritsu shouted as three Dragons shot out of his deck flying next to Ritsu.

"I know what you are planning and I cant wait for it! I end my turn with 2 new face-downs!" Two new reverse cards appeared next to Kurogasa.

Ritsu was wavering again, as his sight got blurry._"Damn, I still don't feel that well. If I don't watch out I might collapse!"_ Ritsu thought while he was rubbing his eyes, his body was feeling heavy. His eyes were so sore like he didn't sleep for months. Ritsu wasn't paying attention as his duel runner was closing into Wall causing everyone to panic

* * *

"Ritsu! Watch out!" Yuzuki yelled at him

"Damn, he's lost a lot of blood from his last duel." Akira said, causing Krad to lower his head in shame.

* * *

"Wake up Ritsu!" Kurogasa yelled "No time for napping! Its your Move!" Kurogasa bumped his runner into the back of Ritsu's, shaking him awake.

"Thanks! I draw!" Ritsu drew his card

**Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 3  
Ritsu: 1000/SPC: 3**

"I summon Blizzard Dragon (4/1800/1000) in attack mode!" A light blue ice dragon appeared "But he won't be staying for long because I remove him from play in order to summon the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (10/2800/2600) in attack mode." Ritsu's black dragon rose of a pillar of fire, entering the field with a loud roar.

* * *

"If we know Ritsu, then this next move won't be a surprise." Nami said with a smile

"Go Ritsu!" Yuzuki said

"Go Kurogasa!" Kuraki also said, causing both girls to go into a stare off.

* * *

"Now I tune my level 3 Exploder Dragon and Pitch-Dark Dragon with my level 2 Angel Dragon!" Angel Dragon turned into three synchro gates and surrounded the other dragons, forming a combined six stars

When the stars of heaven converge, they unlock the door to a true salvation, become the light that descends from heaven! Synchro summon! The Dragon of Light, Raikou- The Dragon of the Heavens (8/3000/2400)!

_"Now I'm ready for battle!"_ Raikou said as he glared at Leonidas

"Now I activate Raikous Ability! By discarding Luster Dragon (4/1900/1600) from my hand to the graveyard he gains the attack of the discarded monster which is 1900! Enough to overpower your Leonidas!" Ritsu discarded Luster Dragon as Raikou grew in Power (3000-4900) "Raikou, attack Leonidas with Heaven's Flame!"

_"With pleasure! Have a taste of my flames!"_ Raikou growled as he released a blast of pure flames at Leonidas.

"To bad, I activate the trap card Scale Mail! Now Leonidas loses 1000 attack points but in exchange he cannot be destroyed in Battle!" Kurogasa explained, as his monster lost most of his power, but became covered in golden scales (3000-2000)

"But you still take the Damage!" Ritsu pointed out as Raikou's blast collided with Leonidas, but Leonidas recovered fast and roared with rage.

_"Forgive me Leonidas"_ Kurogasa thought as he looked at his Dragon then to his face-down.

"Sorry Ritsu but I cant let you hurt Leonidas without giving you something in return! Something like this! I activate the trap card Synchro Prominence, now for every synchro monster on the field, you lose 1000 Life Points! Since there are already two on the field, you take 2000 points of damage and since your life points are only 1000 you lose!" Kurogasa's card unleashed two streams of fire which sped towards Ritsu.

A card popped out of Ritsu's graveyard "By removing Life Dragon in my graveyard from play, any effect damage I would take becomes zero and I gain life points equal to that amount!" Ritsu's small dragon jumped towards the two flames and swallowed them with a strong bite as golden stardust rained down to Ritsu

**Kurogasa: 1100/SPC: 1  
Ritsu: 3000/SPC: 3**

Ritsu turned his Duel Runner backwards, to face Kurogasa, who was smiling, seeing how good he's become. Both of them started to laugh.

"Since you upgraded your deck with Raikou you've became more of a challenge! Last time it took me a few turns to beat you, but now I have to give it my all!" Kurogasa laughed as he was simply enjoying himself.

Ritsu smiled "To a bright future!"

"And to a fated rematch!" They yelled in unison

"I set one card face down and end my turn!" One reverse card appeared on the field as Leonidas lost his gold scales (2000-3000)

"I draw!" Kurogasa drew his card

**Kurogasa: 1100/SPC: 2  
Ritsu: 3000/SPC: 4**

* * *

"This is incredible! Just incredible!" Akira said "These two aren't holding anything back!"

"That was our vow." Nami said "If we were to duel each other, then we would give it our all."

* * *

"This is getting exciting!" Miharu said on the edge of her seat

"Your telling me, I'm starting to shake." Melody said as she showed them her hand, which was shaking

* * *

"I play the Speed Spell Angel's Baton! When I have 2 or more speed counters, I can draw two cards and discard one!" Kurogasa drew twice and discarded one card "Now I activate Leonidas's ability! I select one LIGHT monster in my graveyard and then Leonidas gains half of it's attack points!"

"Oh no." Ritsu said

"I select Haos Laserman (6/2200/2000), the card I discarded through Angel Baton!" A faint image of Laserman appeared in front of Leonidas as he absorbed it (3000/4100) "Attack Raikou! Omega Eraser!"

"I activate (Azure) Dragon's Barrier, keeping my dragon safe!" Ritsu said as a gold barrier protected Raikou

"You'll still take damage!" Kurogasa said as the shock wave hit his duel runner

**Kurogasa: 1100/SPC: 2  
Ritsu: 1900/SPC: 3**

"I end my turn." Kurogasa said.

"I draw!" Ritsu drew his card

**Kurogasa: 1100/SPC: 3  
Ritsu: 1900/SPC: 4**

Ritsu looked at his card and gasped in shock _"This card is the card Kurogasa gave me. Honest (4/1100/1900)"_

* * *

**3 years ago**

After his duel with Ritsu, Kurogasa was packing his things for his journey.

"When do you think we'll see each other again?" Kurogasa turned to see Ritsu standing in the doorway

"Can't say, one, two years maybe." Kurogasa said as he took out a single card from his deck and handed it to Ritsu

"Why are you giving me this?" Ritsu wondered

Kurogasa simply smiled "If your going to have a rematch with me, then this card will be the clincher."

* * *

_"This card is the only card that I saved for this very day"_ Ritsu thought _"And this card will finish it!"_ Ritsu added the card to his hand "I end my turn!"

* * *

"What is he thinking!" Terra thought "If Kurogasa draws a monster, Ritsu won't stand a chance!"

"Don't worry, I know he has a plan." Yuzuki said

* * *

"Alright Ritsu! It's time I ended this!" Kurogasa drew his card

**Kurogasa: 1100/SPC: 4  
Ritsu: 1900/SPC: 5**

"I summon Haos Ravenoid (4/1500/1200) in attack mode!" An armored warrior with white wings appeared in a cyclone "Next I activate Leonidas's effect again! Absorb Laserman!" Leonidas absorbed Laserman as he gained more power "I guess the record is now 6-0 Ritsu. Leonidas, attack with Omega Eraser!" Leonidas fired a giant laser at Raikou

Ritsu could only smile "Sorry Kurogasa, but the record is now 5-1, because I discard Honest from my hand so that Raikou gains Leonidas's attack strength!" An extra set of wings appeared on Raikou's back as he gained a huge power boost (3000-7100)

Kurogasa smiled "Well done Ritsu, you finally surpassed me."

"Raikou! Honesty Heaven's Flame!" Raikou fired a massive fireball at Leonidas, consuming him in one shot.

**Kurogasa: 0/SPC: 0  
Ritsu: 1900/SPC: 5 :Winner**

"AFTER AN INTENSE FINAL MATCH, RITSU WILL BE DUELING AGAINST SATOSHI IN THE CHAMPIONSHIP ROUND!" One by one every crowd member started to clap and cheer for both duelists

Ritsu walked over to Kurogasa "I can't believe it, I finally beat you!"

"Yeah well-" Kurogasa put Ritsu in a headlock and rubbed his head "Don't let it go to your head."

* * *

"So I'll finally get my match with him." Satoshi said with a smile "Interesting."

* * *

**Ch.30 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Yeah! Now Ritsu get's to face Satoshi!**

**Kazuma: Yeah, now I know never to make a bet with you ever again.**

**Thetrueazure: Stay tuned for the final match**

* * *

**Ritsu: It's finally here, the final match against Satoshi. It's not going to be easy, after our last duel he's been making new strategies against my dragons. Will I be able to beat him?**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Flames of Honor**

**"Let's go Satoshi!"**


	32. Flames of Honor Pt1

**Thetrueazure: It's time, for the final match, who will win? The flame of determination, or the light of hope?**

**Ritsu: Your doing that again!**

**Kazuma: Come on Ritsu. Shouldn't you be getting ready for your chapter?**

**Ritsu: Yeah. Thetrueazure doesn't own Yugioh 5D's or their cards. He does however own Me, Kazuma, Miharu, Shin Himuro, and the cards he creates. Other OCs and OC cards belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"I guess the record is now 6-0 Ritsu. Leonidas, attack with Omega Eraser!" Leonidas fired a giant laser at Raikou

Ritsu could only smile "Sorry Kurogasa, but the record is now 5-1, because I discard Honest from my hand so that Raikou gains Leonidas's attack strength!" An extra set of wings appeared on Raikou's back as he gained a huge power boost (3000-7100)

Kurogasa smiled "Well done Ritsu, you finally surpassed me."

"Raikou! Honesty Heaven's Flame!" Raikou fired a massive fireball at Leonidas, consuming him in one shot.

**Kurogasa: 0/SPC: 0  
Ritsu: 1900/SPC: 5 :Winner**

"AFTER AN INTENSE FINAL MATCH, RITSU WILL BE DUELING AGAINST SATOSHI IN THE CHAMPIONSHIP ROUND!" One by one every crowd member started to clap and cheer for both duelists

Ritsu walked over to Kurogasa "I can't believe it, I finally beat you!"

"Yeah well-" Kurogasa put Ritsu in a headlock and rubbed his head "Don't let it go to your head."

* * *

**Ch.31 Flames of Honor**

Ritsu was getting ready for his match against Satoshi, while he was getting ready, he took out his deck and pulled out Raikou.

Raikou appeared behind him "It's almost time Raikou."

Raikou nodded _"Don't worry, we'll definitely get them to join us." _Ritsu smiled at that and put his deck away. When he did he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." The door flew open as Ritsu was in Yuzuki's arms "Yuzuki!"

"Thank goodness your OK!" Yuzuki said as her grip tightened "I thought you were going to crash."

"Yeah...well...I'm losing air, fast." Ritsu muttered as Yuzuki loosened her grip. That's when they heard something from Ritsu's duel runner "A transmission?" Ritsu jumped back as he saw who it was "S-Satoshi!"

_"Congrats on making it this far. I have to say I'm impressed." _Satoshi said through the monitor

"Are going to help us?" Ritsu asked "You hold the fire dragon."

Satoshi smiled _"If you beat me then yes, I'll join you. That is, if you beat me." _That was all he said before he cut the transmission

"Don't worry Ritsu, you can beat him." Yuzuki said as she kissed him "I believe in you."

"Thanks." Ritsu said as he got on his duel runner and put his helmet on "I'll be back."

* * *

"IT'S TIME FOR THE CHAMPIONSHIP ROUND! WILL THE UP AND COMING DUELIST RITSU HIMURO DETHRONE THE KING OF TURBO DUELS SATOSHI SHINAMORI, OR WILL SATOSHI OVERPOWER HIM!" The MC said "IT'S NOW TIME TO INTRODUCE THE ONE YOU ALL LOVE! EVERYONE CHANT HIS NAME! THE KING OF TURBO DUELS, SATOSHI SHINAMORI!" Everyone chanted Satoshi's name as he sped out of the entrance. His duel runner was bright red with dark flames on the side "AND HIS CHALLENGER, THE MASTER OF DRAGONS, RITSU HIMURO!" Ritsu also sped out of the entrance and met Satoshi at the starting line

"Don't forget your deal." Ritsu said

"Please, you should be more worried about what's going to happen now." Satoshi said

* * *

"This is going to be good!" Kazuma said

"You said it bro!" Miharu agreed "The elements of fire and light will clash to see who's stronger."

"They're starting!" Shinji said

* * *

"Let's go Satoshi!" Ritsu said as they both activated their Speed World 2 spells

_Duel mode engaged, Autopilot standing by_

The countdown screen appeared in front of them "_Ready, Set, Duel!"_ Both duel runners screamed down the track with incredible speed. Both were neck and neck, neither were giving an inch until Ritsu somehow passed Satoshi and took the first corner. When they turned the first corner, they drew their opening hands.

Ritsu/Satoshi: Duel!

**Ritsu: 4000/SPC: 0  
Satoshi: 4000/SPC: 0**

* * *

"Good luck Ritsu!" Drake yelled

"Do your best!" Ashleyn yelled as well

"Um, is it OK if I sit here?" They both turned to see Nell standing there, only this time she was wearing a sisters outfit with the hat being a bit lopsided

"Of course Nell!" Ashley said as she moved to the side for Nell to sit "Did you come to cheer for Ritsu?"

Nell scratched her cheek "Well, I'm kinda a fan of turbo duels, so I decided to come watch the final match."

"Well you came at the right time because the duel is starting." Drake said

* * *

"I'll take the first turn! Draw!" Ritsu drew his sixth card "I summon Axe Dragonute (4/2000/1200) in attack mode!" Ritsu's armored dragon appeared on the field "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn!" Two reverse cards appeared

"My move!" Satoshi drew his sixth card

**Ritsu: 4000/SPC: 1  
Satoshi: 4000/SPC: 1**

"Since you have monsters and I don't, I'm allowed to special summon Vice Dragon (5/2000/2400) to the field!" A large purple dragon appeared on the field with a fearsome roar.

* * *

"A level 5 monster on the first turn!" Yuzuki said

"He must have let Ritsu take the first corner so that he could summon it." Akira said

"He might also have a level 3 tuner to summon Apollo to the field." Terra said "If that happens, Ritsu'll be in trouble."

* * *

"When Vice Dragon is summoned this way, his stats are cut in half." Vice Dragon lost half of his strength (2000-1000/2400-1200)

"Next I sacrifice him in order to advance summon Strong Wind Dragon (6/2400/1000) in attack mode!" Strong winds blew across the track, almost throwing Ritsu off balance as a giant muscular green dragon appeared on the field "When he's summoned, if the monster I sacrificed was a dragon, he gains half of that card's original attack points!"

"What!" Ritsu looked in shock as the green dragon grew larger in size (2400-3400) "3400 attack points!"

"Strong Wind Dragon, attack Axe Dragonute!" The dragon fired a bright green blast at Dragonute

"I activate my face down Card of Last Will, this let's me draw until I have five cards!" Ritsu drew until he was holding five cards "Next I activate Defense Draw, this negates the damage and let's me draw a card!" An emerald barrier protected Ritsu as he drew a card

"I set one card face down and end my turn." One reverse card appeared

"My turn!" Ritsu drew his card

**Ritsu: 4000/SPC: 2  
Satoshi: 4000/SPC: 2**

_"3400 attack points, none of the cards in my hand are strong enough to defeat it. Unless-"_ Ritsu thought as he activated a card "I activate the Speed Spell Angels Baton, when I have 2 or more speed counters, I draw two cards from my deck and discard one card from my hand!" Ritsu drew twice and discarded one card "OK, now I summon Mirage Dragon (4/1600/600) in attack mode!" The ghostly golden dragon appeared beside his master "Attack his Strong Wind Dragon!" Mirage flew towards the muscular dragon "When I have Mirage out, you can't activate traps during either of our battle phases!"

* * *

"That's a nice effect and all, but one thing." Terra said "Where the hell did his brain go! His dragon is 1800 points short!"

"If he's attacking with a weaker LIGHT monster he may have that card in his hand." Kurogasa said with a smile

* * *

"I discard Honest (4/1100/1900) from my hand so that my dragon gains the attack of your Strong Wind Dragon! Thanks for the boost!" Ritsu discarded Honest as Mirage Dragon glowed a lot brighter than before (1600-5000) "Mirage Spear!" Mirage Dragon fired a multi colored blast at Strong Wind Dragon, destroying him with little effort and causing Satoshi to swerve.

**Ritsu: 4000/SPC: 2  
Satoshi: 2400/SPC: 1**

"Not bad Ritsu." Satoshi said as he gained control of his duel runner

"I end my turn!" Ritsu said

* * *

"Ritsu's in the lead!" Yuzuki said

"Please my bro is going easy on him!" Everyone turned to see Daichi, Hikari, and Sakura standing there

"Who are you guys?" Akira asked

"I'm Daichi his little brother." Daichi introduced himself as they went down the line

"I'm Hikaru, I'm his little sister." Hikaru said "And this is my twin sister Sakura."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Sakura said "What Daichi was saying is that Satoshi knew that Ritsu would do that." Sakura explained " He's going to catch him off guard after Ritsu's turn."

* * *

"I draw!" Satoshi drew his card

**Ritsu: 4000/SPC: 3  
Satoshi: 2400/SPC: 2**

"I summon Twin Headed Behemoth (3/1500/1200) in attack mode!" A purple dragon with two heads appeared on the field "I end my turn there!"

_"What! My dragon can destroy him easily!" _Ritsu thought as he drew his next card

**Ritsu: 4000/SPC: 4  
Satoshi: 2400/SPC: 3**

Ritsu looked at the card he drew, Speed Fusion "_I could end it right now with Five Headed Dragon, but that face down card he has worries me." _Ritsu then smiled _"Well, time to find out!" _Ritsu activated a card "I play the Speed Spell Speed Fusion!"

* * *

"Five Headed Dragon is coming!" Keira said

"Ritsu's pulling all the stops!" Nami said

* * *

"I fuse the Mirage Dragon on my field with four other dragons in my hand in order to summon the Five Headed Dragon (12/5000/5000)!" The five element dragon god descended on the field with a terrifying roar

Satoshi smiled "I was wondering when you would bring him out!"

"Five Headed Dragon, Five Element Burst!" The dragon god fired a giant multi colored blast at the twin dragon

"I play my trap card (Azure) Damage Conversion!" A barrier blocked the blast "This trap reduces all damage to zero and gives me one speed counter for every 1000 points of damage it negated!"

"Wait, so that means you gain 3 speed counters!" Ritsu exclaimed when Satoshi flew past him with his new speed

**Ritsu: 4000/SPC: 4  
Satoshi: 2400/SPC: 6**

"...I set one card face down and end my turn." One reverse card appeared "And don't tell me, Twin Headed Behemoth comes back to your field with 1000 attack and defense points." The twin dragon appeared on the field

"Surprised? You shouldn't be, because I know your every move!" Satoshi said as he drew his next card

**Ritsu: 4000/SPC: 5  
Satoshi: 2400/SPC: 7**

"And it's time I showed you by activating _my _Speed Fusion!" Satoshi yelled

* * *

"What can he summon?" Kuraki wondered "Five Headed Dragon is the strongest monster on the field."

Kurogasa realized what Satoshi was doing "T-There's no way!"

"What?" Nami aksed

* * *

"I fuse Black Luster Soldier (8/3000/2500) with Goddess with the Third Eye (4/1200/1000)!" A warrior in blue and green armor wielding a curved blade jumped into a portal with a beautiful woman with a third eye on her forehead "Goddess with the Third Eye will be a substitute for Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Ritsu's eyes widened in shock "Don't tell me-"

"Yes, I fusion summon the mighty Dragon Master Knight (12/5000/5000)!" Out of the portal came Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon with Black Luster Soldier on top of it's head. They glared at Five Headed Dragon, ready for battle.

* * *

"He has the legendary Dragon Master Knight!" Shinji said

"Now this is a duel." Lester said with a smile "Two of the most powerful fusions in the game will clash here!"

"This is going to be good!" Miharu said

* * *

"Dragon Master Knight gains 500 attack points for every dragon type monster I control other than himself!" Dragon Master Knight started to glow brighter (5000-5500) "Attack his so called dragon god with Galaxy Crusher!" The three blue eyes heads fired there blasts, following with a slash from Black Luster Soldier.

"I play (Azure) Dragon's Barrier to negate my monsters destruction!" A barrier blocked the blast, causing violent winds to rip through the field

"You'll still take damage!" Some of wind hit Ritsu's duel runner

**Ritsu: 3500/SPC: 5  
Satoshi: 2400/SPC: 7**

"Next I activate the effect of Speed World 2!" Satoshi said as he held out a speed spell "You take 800 points of damage since I have one speed spell!" Satoshi turned his duel runner backwards towards Ritsu and fired a fireball at Ritsu

**Ritsu: 2700/SPC: 5  
Satoshi: 2400/SPC: 3**

"I set one card face down and end my turn." One reverse card appeared "Ritsu, I know your every move. You have no chance!"

_"Oh man, I have no cards in my hand. If I don't draw the right card, then I'm finished!"_

**To Be Continued**

**Ch.31 END**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: *Whistles* This is getting intense! Before I forget, you guys should check out InhumanX's fanfic Rise of the End. It's a really good story**

**Ritsu: I'm in it!**

**Miharu: I'm in it too!**

**Thetrueazure: Shut up you to! *Ahem* Anyways, check it out, it's really good.**

* * *

**Ritsu: Well I'm really in a bind, my Five Headed Dragon is going up against Dragon Master Knight. Not only that, but I have yet to seen his decks true power.**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Flames of Honor Pt.2**

**"Apollo's true power!"**


	33. Flames of Honor Pt2

**Thetrueazure: Why hello there! We are continuing the final match! **

**Kazuma: The two dragon lords, Dragon Master Knight and Five Headed Dragon will face off.**

**Thetrueazure: So why tell you what will happen when you can read. I do not own Yugioh 5D's or their cards (Damn it). I do however own Ritsu, Kazuma, Miharu, Shin Himuro and the cards I make. Other OCs and OC cards belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"I fuse Black Luster Soldier (8/3000/2500) with Goddess with the Third Eye (4/1200/1000)!" A warrior in blue and green armor wielding a curved blade jumped into a portal with a beautiful woman with a third eye on her forehead "Goddess with the Third Eye will be a substitute for Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Ritsu's eyes widened in shock "Don't tell me-"

"Yes, I fusion summon the mighty Dragon Master Knight (12/5000/5000)!" Out of the portal came Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon with Black Luster Soldier on top of it's head. They glared at Five Headed Dragon, ready for battle.

* * *

"He has the legendary Dragon Master Knight!" Shinji said

"Now this is a duel." Lester said with a smile "Two of the most powerful fusions in the game will clash here!"

"This is going to be good!" Miharu said

* * *

"Dragon Master Knight gains 500 attack points for every dragon type monster I control other than himself!" Dragon Master Knight started to glow brighter (5000-5500) "Attack his so called dragon god with Galaxy Crusher!" The three blue eyes heads fired there blasts, following with a slash from Black Luster Soldier.

"I play (Azure) Dragon's Barrier to negate my monsters destruction!" A barrier blocked the blast, causing violent winds to rip through the field

"You'll still take damage!" Some of wind hit Ritsu's duel runner

**Ritsu: 3500/SPC: 5  
Satoshi: 2400/SPC: 7**

"Next I activate the effect of Speed World 2!" Satoshi said as he held out a speed spell "You take 800 points of damage since I have one speed spell!" Satoshi turned his duel runner backwards towards Ritsu and fired a fireball at Ritsu

**Ritsu: 2700/SPC: 5  
Satoshi: 2400/SPC: 3**

"I set one card face down and end my turn." One reverse card appeared "Ritsu, I know your every move. You have no chance!"

_"Oh man, I have no cards in my hand. If I don't draw the right card, then I'm finished!"_

* * *

**Ch.32 Flames of Honor Pt.2**

"You may know my every move but-" Ritsu drew his next card

**Ritsu: 2700/SPC: 6  
Satoshi: 2400/SPC: 4**

"I'll show you that your not even close! Five Headed Dragon, attack Twin Headed Behemoth with Five Element Burst!" Five Headed Dragon was preparing to attack

"I activate the trap Threatening Roar, now your battle phase is skipped for this turn!" Twin Headed Behemoth let out a frightening roar, causing Five Headed Dragon to back off. "Like I said, I know your every move! Did you really think I would just sit around twiddling my thumbs? I studied your duels during this tournament, so I know your play style!"

"I think you like hearing yourself talk. I set one card face down and end my turn!" One reverse card appeared

* * *

"Ritsu is in a tough spot." Kurogasa said "He's up against the only card that can destroy the Five Headed Dragon since it's a LIGHT monster."

"Come on Ritsu!" Yuzuki yelled "You can beat him!"

* * *

"I draw!" Satoshi drew his next card

**Ritsu: 2700/SPC: 7  
Satoshi: 2400/SPC: 6**

"I summon Luster Dragon (1900/1600) in defense mode!" A sapphire blue dragon appeared "And since another dragon joined the ranks, Dragon Master Knight's attack is now 6000!" Dragon Master Knight glowed very brightly, almost blinding everyone in the arena (5500-6000) "Dragon Master Knight, destroy his Five Headed Dragon with Galaxy Crusher!" Dragon Master Knight fired his signature attack

"I activate the trap card High and Low! Here's the deal, I send the top card from my deck to the grave three times, if it's a monster, it's attack points are added to my dragon. However, if the attack of my dragon exceeds the attack of your dragon, then it's destroyed!" Ritsu said

"Your leaving it up to three cards?" Satoshi said "That's a big gamble."

Ritsu place his hand on his deck "The first!" Ritsu drew the first card and looked at it "Not a monster." Ritsu sent the card he drew to the grave "The second!" Ritsu drew the second card and looked at it "The card I drew is Red Eye Black Chick with and attack strength of 800!" Ritsu sent chick to the grave as Five Headed Dragon absorbed the energy (5000-5800)

"Well I commend you for reducing the damage you would take but-"

"I activate High and Low the final time!" Ritsu interrupted

"What! You have to draw a monster with at least 200 attack points! Can you really take that chance!" Satoshi asked

Ritsu placed his hand on top of his deck and focused everything on this draw "Let's go! The third!" Ritsu drew the final card while the entire arena was in silence, hoping he drew the right card. Ritsu turned the card over and a large smile appeared on his face "The last card I drew is Golem Dragon with an attack strength of 200!"

"Impossible! Are dragons are equal!" Satoshi exclaimed as Five Headed Dragon was charging up for a counterattack (5800-6000)

* * *

"Oh boy." Kazuma said "Brace yourself!"

* * *

"We might want to duck." Kurogasa said as everyone braced themselves for the clash

* * *

"Galaxy Crusher!" Satoshi yelled

"Five Element Burst!" Ritsu yelled as both dragons fired a blast at full strength. When the blast collided, it caused a fierce wind to rip through the arena as the two dragon lords were struggling for control.

* * *

"Incredible!" Miharu said while shielding herself from the wind "They're on equal footing!"

"What gave you that idea?" Iris sarcastically said while holding onto Kazuma "What scares me is that's only a fraction of what they are capable of!"

* * *

As the struggle was happening, the dark head on Five Headed Dragon fired a dark blast while Black Luster Soldier countered with as sword slash, resulting in a giant explosion.

"I didn't expect that." Satoshi said "Oh well, I end my turn!"

"I draw!" Ritsu drew his card

**Ritsu: 2700/SPC: 8  
Satoshi: 2400/SPC: 7**

"I set one card face down and end my turn!" One reverse card appeared

"I draw!" Satoshi drew his card

**Ritsu: 2700/SPC: 9  
Satoshi: 2400/SPC: 8**

"I summon Delta Flyer (3/1500/900) in attack mode!" The small tan dragon flew to the field with incredible speed "His effect allows me to increase the level of one other monster on the field by one! So I increase Luster Dragon's level from 4 to 5" Luster Dragon glowed brighter as he gained a level (4-5) "I tune my level 5 Luster Dragon with my level 3 Delta Flyer!" Delta Flyer turned into three synchro gates and encircled Luster Dragon, turning him into five stars

The flames of resolve shall burn forth and bring a new power, burn away all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! The dragon of fire, Apollo-The Dragon of Flames (8/2800/2200)!

The fire dragon appeared _"Prepare yourself User of Light!"_

"Attack his life points directly with Solar Flare Blast!" Apollo sent a bright orange fireball at Ritsu

"I play the trap Call of the Haunted! Come to the field Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (10/2800/2600)!" The mechanized version of Red Eyes Darkness Dragon appeared on the field.

"Apollo, cancel your attack!" The fireball disappeared "I activate his ability! Once a turn, I can discard a card from my hand to the grave in order to inflict 500 points of damage to your life points!" Satoshi discarded a Masked Dragon (3/1400/1100) so that Apollo could fire a fireball at Ritsu's runner

**Ritsu: 2200/SPC: 9  
Satoshi: 2400/SPC: 8**

"I already know that effect Satoshi!" Ritsu said, causing Satoshi to laugh "What's so funny?"

"What's funny is that you didn't let me finish!" Satoshi said as he turned his runner backwards towards Ritsu "It's time Apollo showed his true power!"

"Apollo's true power!" Ritsu said

"That's right, here's part two of his effect; if the discarded card was a dragon type, you take an extra 200 points of damage for each level!" Satoshi yelled "I discarded Masked Dragon who was a level 3, so you take an extra 600 points of damage!" Apollo fired a volley of fireballs at Ritsu, each hitting their marked with fearsome power.

**Ritsu: 1600/SPC: 9  
Satoshi: 2400/SPC: 8**

"I end my turn!" Satoshi said

_"He's already ahead of me by 800 points."_ Ritsu drew his next card

**Ritsu: 1600/SPC: 10  
Satoshi: 2400/SPC: 9 **

_"I'm well behind the safety zone now. Doesn't hurt to go all out now." _Ritsu thought "I activate Darkness Metal's ability, bringing back White Horned Dragon (6/2200/1400) from my graveyard!" A crimson red dragon with a white horn on it's forehead appeared.

* * *

"Raikou's coming!" Keira said as she noticed Krad getting up "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get some fresh air." Krad said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

"Next I summon Angel Dragon (2/1000/1000) in attack mode!" Ritsu's signature tuner appeared "I tune my level 6 White Horned Dragon with my level 2 Angel Dragon!" Angel Dragon turned into two synchro gates and surrounded White Horned Dragon, turning him into six stars

When the stars of heaven converge, they unlock the door to a true salvation, become the light that descends from the heavens! Synchro Summon! The Divine Light, Raikou-The Dragon of the Heavens (8/3000/2400)

The light dragon appeared in a blinding light _"I hope your ready Apollo!"_

_"Anytime Raikou. Now bring it!" _As Apollo said that, Ritsu's and Satoshi's eyes started to glow as well as everyone elses in the tower. Kurogasa's signer mork started to glow as well.

* * *

"Looks like our elements are reacting." Akira said as his eyes were glowing bright green

"Yeah and my mark is glowing too." Kurogasa said as he looked at his signer mark

* * *

"I activate the effect of the (Azure) Recoil Lance trap card in my graveyard!" Ritsu yelled as Red Eyes swallowed a black lance "By removing this trap from my graveyard, Red Eyes gains piercing damage!"

"Not bad." Satoshi said

"Attack his Twin Headed Behemoth with Dark Giga Flare!" Red Eyes fired a dark fireball at the twin dragon, consuming the dragon in the dark flames. Satoshi tried to keep his runner from going out of control.

**Ritsu: 1600/SPC: 10  
Satoshi: 600/SPC: 8**

"Raikou, attack Apollo with Heavens Flame!"

_"With pleasure!"_ Raikou flew up close to Apollo and fired a close range fireball, consuming the fire dragon. When the explosion went off, Ritsu felt a sharp pain in his head

_"Guah! What's going on?" _A disturbing image of New Domino City in ruin appeared in his head. He looked to his left and right and saw his comrades on the floor, when he looked in front of him, he saw Apollyon, only there was something different about him, instead of having two eyes, he had four piercing red eyes with four colossal wings inside a dark flame.

"Wake up Ritsu!" Satoshi said, causing him to snap out of his vision as he looked at the current score

**Ritsu: 1600/SPC: 10  
Satoshi: 400/SPC: 8 **

"Do you end your turn?"

"Uh, yeah. During the end phase I take damage equal to half of my dragon's attack points because of recoil lance." A red aura surrounded him

**Ritsu: 200/SPC: 10  
Satoshi: 400/SPC: 8**

* * *

"This is getting close." Lester said

"Your telling me. I'm on the edge of my seat!" Melody said

"Just don't fall." Shinji said

* * *

"I draw!" Satoshi drew his card

**Ritsu: 200/SPC: 11  
Satoshi: 400/SPC: 9**

"I play the trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back Apollo!" The fire dragon appeared on the field "Next I play the Speed Spell Speed Energy! With this Apollo gains 200 attack points for every speed counter I have! I currently hold 9 counters, so Apollo gains 1800 attack points!" Stardust rained on Apollo as he gained more power (2800-4600)

* * *

"Ritsu doesn't have any face downs!" Kuraki said

"What!" Yuzuki asked "How ca he protect himself?"

"Don't worry, he's alright." Nami said

* * *

"Apollo, attack Raikou and end this duel!" Satoshi said

_"Take this!" _Apollo started to charge his attack

_"That energy build up, Apollo your not thinking about using your most powerful move!" _Raikou said

"His strongest move?" Ritsu asked

"Nova Hell Flame." Satoshi said "This packs so much heat that when he releases it, you and your dragon will be having sunburn for a few weeks!"

"Not unless (Azure) Barrier Dragon (2/600/400) has anything to say about it!" Ritsu said as he pocketed the said card "By removing him from my grave, I'm allowed to negate one of your attacks!"

_"Tsk, you just delayed your defeat."_

"I end my turn!" Satoshi said as Apollo lost his power boost (4600-2800)

Ritsu placed his hand on his deck and closed his eyes _"Please, let me draw the right card. Because if I don't, then our future is done for." _Ritsu opened his eyes and drew the top card from his deck "I draw!"

**Ritsu: 200/SPC: 12  
Satoshi: 400/SPC: 10**

Ritsu looked at the card he drew "I got it! Raikou, attack Apollo!"

"What are you trying to do?" Satoshi wondered

"I activate Raikou's ability, discarding one monster from my hand so that he gains their attack points!" Ritsu said as he discarded his only card " I discard Genesis Dragon (6/2200/1800) from my hand so that Raikou can gain 2200 attack points!" Raikou absorbed the energy from Genesis Dragon (3000-5200)

Satoshi's eyes widened "Your kidding me! I'm losing my title as King!"

Ritsu turned his runner 90 degrees "Looks that way! Raikou, Heavens Flame!" Raikou fired a massive white fireball, consuming both Apollo and Satoshi.

**Ritsu: 200/SPC: 12: Winner  
Satoshi: 0/SPC: 0**

"L-LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, AFTER AN EXCITING FINAL ROUND, RITSU HIMURO IS NOW THE CHAMPION!" The MC said as Ritsu's face appeared on the large air display while the crowd cheered his name

* * *

"This has to be a dream." Yuzuki said, trying to contain her joy "Ritsu won!"

"He's certainly became strong." Kurogasa said as Kuraki smiled

"I'm impressed." Akira said

_"We are impressed." _KazeRyu said, causing all of the elemental dragons to nod in agreement

* * *

Ritsu walked over to Satoshi "That was an awesome duel Satoshi!"

Satoshi smiled "I gotta admit, that was an incredible duel Ritsu." Satoshi held out his hand "A deals a deal, I'll help you guys."

"Awesome!" Ritsu shook his hand

* * *

Kazuma and the rest of the order members were heading back

"So Master Shin will be pleased to hear that his own son won." Kazuma said while Iris wrapped her arm around his "It's time the Order moved to phase 2 of our plan."

"Phase 2?" Iris wondered

"It is where we have the elemental users come to us instead of going to them." Miharu said as she turned to Lester "You might get a chance to duel the User of Light."

Lester smiled "I'm looking forward to it."

Melody noticed that Shinji was silent while they were walking. She walked up to him "Shinji, are you alright?"

"Huh! Oh yeah I'm fine." Shinji said. He blushed when he felt a soft sensation on his cheek, he looked to see Melody kissing him on the cheek "...Melody..."

"Sorry! I-I wasn't thinking!" Melody stuttered as she blushed beet red. She blushed even more when Shinji took her hand

"Thank you." Shinji whispered

* * *

Shin received a call from Kazuma, telling him the result of the tournament "So he won. Excellent, we can finally move to phase 2 now."

Hyperion appeared beside him _"It's time we got ready. For the clash of the elements."_

**Ch.32 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Ritsu's the champ!**

**Ritsu: Shut up!**

**Kazuma: Stay tuned for the next chapter**

* * *

**Ritsu: Hey guys, you remeber Sora Yama right? The Simorgh duelist who Nami defeated. Well with the help of Apollyon, he is out for revenge, only this time he goes after the wrong person.**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Dark air battle**

**"I will have my revenge!" **


	34. The Winds of Revenge

**Thetrueazure: We finally move right into things now. Now Apollyon makes another move. How will this play out?**

**Ritsu: Will you shut up and get to the chapter already!**

**Thetrueazure: Oh right! I don't own Yugioh 5D's or their cards. I do however own Ritsu, Kazuma, Miharu, Shin Himuro, and the cards I have created. Other OCs and OC cards belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Ritsu placed his hand on his deck and closed his eyes _"Please, let me draw the right card. Because if I don't, then our future is done for." _Ritsu opened his eyes and drew the top card from his deck "I draw!"

**Ritsu: 200/SPC: 12  
Satoshi: 400/SPC: 10**

Ritsu looked at the card he drew "I got it! Raikou, attack Apollo!"

"What are you trying to do?" Satoshi wondered

"I activate Raikou's ability, discarding one monster from my hand so that he gains their attack points!" Ritsu said as he discarded his only card " I discard Genesis Dragon (6/2200/1800) from my hand so that Raikou can gain 2200 attack points!" Raikou absorbed the energy from Genesis Dragon (3000-5200)

Satoshi's eyes widened "Your kidding me! I'm losing my title as King!"

Ritsu turned his runner 90 degrees "Looks that way! Raikou, Heavens Flame!" Raikou fired a massive white fireball, consuming both Apollo and Satoshi.

**Ritsu: 200/SPC: 12: Winner  
Satoshi: 0/SPC: 0**

"L-LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, AFTER AN EXCITING FINAL ROUND, RITSU HIMURO IS NOW THE CHAMPION!" The MC said as Ritsu's face appeared on the large air display while the crowd cheered his name

* * *

**Ch.33 The Winds of Revenge**

At the Tops, Sora stood out on a balcony staring at the sky

"Sora." Sora turned his head slightly and saw Satellizer in the doorway "How's that card treating you?"

He gave an evil smile as he took out a card with an evil aura around it "With this card, I can finally exact my revenge."

"Glad to hear." Satellizer chuckled as she walked away

* * *

**At Ritsu's place**

"A toast, to Ritsu becoming the champ!" Terra said as he held up his drink

"Cheers!" Everyone yelled

"I gotta say Ritsu, you've really grown." Kurogasa said "Not only did you beat me, but you won the tournament."

Ritsu laughed nervously "Come on man, your embarrassing me."

"Hey, where's Yuzuki?" Krad wondered

"Oh, she said she had to pick up something from Nell's shop." Ritsu explained

"I don't think that was a good idea." Akira said

"What do you mean?" Satoshi asked

"When I was possessed by Apollyon he would never leave unfinished business." Akira said as his expression became more serious "Don't you remember Yuzuki's duel with him."

"That's right." Keira said "She would've been killed if that Hero guy didn't step in."

_*Flashback*_

_"Apollyon. Kill her." Shin coldly said as Apollyon was about to attack_

_"Shin!" Apollyon stopped his attack as Shin turned to see a man who was about 18 with short black shaggy hair, green eyes, fair colored skin, he wore an all black suit with a purple tie. He did not look to happy_

_*End Flashback*_

"My theory is that he will more than likely go after her first." Akira said

* * *

**Over at Nell's shop**

"Thank you Nell!" Yuzuki said "I know Ritsu will like it." She said as she held a small bag in her hand

"You take care of yourself OK." Nell said

"OK." Yuzuki ran out of the shop and looked at her phone "Oh man! I'm late!" Yuzuki started to run to her runner when she noticed that someone was following her.

* * *

Kazuma and Iris were walking through the streets, talking to each other.

"Don't you think it's nice that Shinji and Melody are together?" Iris asked

"Yeah." Kazuma said when he noticed something "Hey, isn't that Yuzuki?"

"Ritsu's girlfriend?" Iris wondered as they followed her "What's she doing?"

"Quiet, there's someone here as well." Kazuma said while they watched from a distance

* * *

Yuzuki made it to her Duel Runner when she finally had enough "You can come out you know!" Yuzuki looked at the person who walked out of the shadow and immediately recognize them "Your Sora Yama, the duelist Nami beat."

Sora chuckled "Well, I'm a bit surprised you remember me Nami."

_"He didn't listen to a word I said!" _Yuzuki screamed in her head "Sorry, you got the wrong girl, I'm not Nami." Yuzuki was about to get on her runner when a card flew past her an embedded itself in the concrete.

"Your not getting away from me." Sora said as he activated his duel disk "If your not Nami, then I'll just defeat you and make you tell me where she is."

Yuzuki sighed as she detached her duel disk from her runner "I don't have time for this."

Sora/Yuzuki: Duel!

A dark circle of flames appeared around the two players when they drew their opening hand

"What is this!" Yuzuki wondered

"This barrier keeps you from running away, also the loser will get consumed by the flames!" Sora explained with an evil grin "Now, let's get started."

**Sora: 4000**  
**Yuzuki: 4000**

"Normally many people say ladies first, well not me and not today! I'm going first you pathetic excuse of a duelist!" Sora yelled out as he drew his first card.**  
**  
"Whatever." She replied. _"I can't wait to beat some sense into him."_

"I'm going to start off by throwing down a facedown then I'm going to play Card Destruction!" Sora called out as he and Yuzuki got rid of the cards in their hands, "Now I'm going to remove one dark monster and one wind monster from my graveyard to special summon my Dark Simorgh(7/2700/1000)!" A large dark machine like monster resembling a bird soared over Sora.

"No way!" Yuzuki called out in shock and awe.

* * *

"Dark Simorgh?" Iris wondered "But didn't he have just a normal Simorgh?"

"Looks like when he was possessed by Apollyon, his cards were tainted as well." Kazuma said

* * *

"Next I'm going to normal summon Harpie Lady(4/1300/1400)!" On the field beside Sora the long red haired bird like woman creature joined Sora's Dark Simorgh, "Next Pot of Greed will let me draw twice! Now I'll play Elegant Egotist to summon Harpie Lady Sisters(6/1950/2100)!" Three golden armored Harpie Ladies flew above and over Sora as they circled the air around him, "I end there."

"My turn then!" Yuzuki yelled out, "I'm going to play Double Summon!"

"That's the only thing you can do, because Simorgh keeps you from setting any cards." Sora informed

"Well then I'll just continue with the power of my Double Summon! So now I'm going tobring out my Blackwing-Sirocco of the Dawn(5/2000/400) because you control monsters and I don't!" On the field Yuzuki had brought out bird like shaman, "Now I'm going to special summon Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind(3/1300/400) from my hand since I control another Blackwing on the field!" The small green birdman appeared next to Sirocco "Now I normal summon Blackwing-Bora the Spear (4/1700/400) in attack mode!" The spear wielding bird man appeared

"What are those overgrown turkeys going to do?" Sora scoffed

"These 'Overgrown turkeys' are going to take down that Simorgh!" Yuzuki said in an irritated tone "I activate Gale's ability, cutting your pigeons stats in half!" Gale sent razor sharp winds, cutting the birds strength in half (2700-1350/1000-500)

"My Dark Simorgh!" Sora exclaimed

"Sirocco, attack his Dark Simorgh!" Sirocco sliced the shadow bird with his claws

**Sora: 3350  
Yuzuki: 4000**

"Bora, attack his Harpie Lady with Black Spear!" Bora sent a dark energy wave at the female tengu, destroying it into pixels

**Sora: 2950  
Yuzuki: 4000**

"Now that I can set cards now, I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared

* * *

At Ritsu's place, Ritsu was trying to call Yuzuki on her cell phone, but it always went to voicemail

"Damn it, she's not answering." Ritsu said while he put his phone away

"Don't worry." Nami said "I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah!" Terra said "I'm sure she's just late that's all."

_"I hope your right." _Ritsu thought

* * *

"My turn!" Sora practically ripped the top card from his deck "I summon Harpie Lady 1 (4/1300/1400) in attack mode!" The same Harpie appeared on the field "Thanks to her ability, all wind type monsters gains 300 attack points!" A green aura surrounded the Harpies (1300-1600) (1950-2250) "Next I activate Harpies' Hunting Ground!" Large stone pillars shot up from the ground as the Harpies landed on top of them "While this field spell is out, all Harpie Lady cards gain 200 attack and defense points!" The female tengus let out a synchronized yell when they received their power (1600-1800/1400-1600) (2250-2450/2100-2300)

"Oh boy." Yuzuki muttered as she prepared herself

"Harpie Lady Sisters, attack Gale!" All three of the sirens attacked the small bird, showing no mercy to it and Yuzuki as she cringed in pain.

**Sora: 2950  
Yuzuki: 2850**

Yuzuki shook the pain away as she played her face down "I play Card of Last Will, whenever a monster I control is destroyed or loses attack points, I get to draw until I'm holding five cards!" Yuzuki drew until she held five cards

"I play Card of Demise!" Sora drew until he was holding five cards "I end with a face down!" One reverse card appeared

"My draw!" Yuzuki drew her card and smiled "I play the quick play spell Enemy Controller!" A small video game controller appeared on the field "I can choose one of two effect; Take control of one monster you control by giving up one of my monsters, or switch one monsters battle position!" Yuzuki pointed at the Harpie Lady "Harpie Lady, take a kneel!" The controller inputted a command which forced the siren on one knee

"Why would you do that?" Sora wondered

"Because I summon Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield (2/100/1800)!" The silver masked bird appeared "I tune my level 4 Bora the Spear with my level 2 Mistral the Silver Shield!" Mistral turned into two synchro gates and encircled Bora, turning him into four stars

Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Blackwing Armed Wing (6/2300/1000)

Out of a column of light came an armored tengu similar to Armor Master, only it was wielding a rifle

"Now I activate Sirocco's effect, giving Armed Wing a boost!" Sirocco created a purple orb and transferred it to Armed Wing (2300-4300) "Attack his Harpie Lady!" Armed Wing flew towards the Harpie at full speed

"She's in defense mode, even if you do destroy her my life points are safe!" Sora said

"You didn't let me finish." Yuzuki said "When Armed Wing attacks a monster in defense mode he gains 500 attack points. Oh and he also has a piercing effect." Armed Wing readied his rifle and aimed it at Harpie Lady (4300-4800)

* * *

"If that attack hits, then she'll win the duel." Iris said

"I don't know, Sora still has a face down." Kazuma said

* * *

"I play the trap card Half Shield, cutting all damage in half!" A shield appeared in front of the siren as Armed Wing took his shot, grazing Sora's right arm, causing it to bleed.

**Sora: 1450  
Yuzuki: 2850**

"I end my turn." Yuzuki said as Armed Wing lost his boost (4800-2300)

Sora clutched his right arm as the wound kept bleeding "You'll pay for this!" A dark aura surrounded him as he drew his card and started to laugh

_"OK, why is he laughing?" _Yuzuki thought as Sora stopped

"I'll show you the power Apollyon bestowed on me." Sora said

"Apollyon!" Yuzuki froze in fright

"I activate the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Simorgh!" The dark bird of ancestry descended on the field "Now I summon the tuner monster Changer Synchron (1/0/0)" A small machine appeared on the field "I tune my level 7 Dark Simorgh with my level 1 Changer Synchron!" Changer Synchron turned into a synchro gate and surrounded Simorgh, turning him into seven stars

The dark winds of hatred stir together to exact vengeance, show the world your true power! Synchro summon! The vengeful wind, (Azure) Simorgh the Bird of Dark Winds (8/3000/1900)

Out of a column of dark light came a giant black bird with colossal wings and piercing red eyes

"Whoa." Yuzuki was in shock as she looked at the monster

"When Changer Synchron is used for a synchro summon, a monster you control switches battle positions!" Sirocco knelt down and crossed his arms.

* * *

"This is bad." Kazuma said "Something that size while cause some serious damage around here."

* * *

"Ritsu! Look outside!" Kurogasa pointed at the window. Ritsu looked outside and saw dark clouds swirling in the sky. When he saw that, he ran to his garage "Where are you going?"

"To find Yuzuki!" Ritsu yelled as he got on his duel runner and sped to where the clouds were _"Yuzuki, please be safe."_

* * *

"I activate Simorgh's effect, when synchro summoned, all of your monsters attack points are halved until the end phase!" Dark winds struck the Blackwings as they lost their power (2000-1000) (2300-1150).

"No way!" Yuzuki yelled

"That's not all." Sora said "You take damage equal to their new attack points!" Razor sharp winds hit Yuzuki, cutting her with every strike

**Sora: 1450  
Yuzuki: 700**

"Because I used this effect, Simorgh can't attack this turn." Sora said "But the Harpie Lady Sisters are really wanting to tear into your life points! Attack!" The siren sisters flew towards Armed Wing with their claws ready.

"I play Defense Draw dropping the damage to zero and letting me draw a card!" A barrier protected Yuzuki as she drew another card

"Well, I end my turn there." Sora said as Sirocco gained his power back (1000-2000) "Your done, none of the cards in your hand will save you from this card!"

"We'll see about that!" Yuzuki placed her hand on the top of her deck and drew her card, she smiled as she looked at it "I equip the spell card Nitro Unit to your Simorgh!" Simorgh started to beat it's wings a lot faster "Next I switch Sirocco from defense mode to attack mode and attack your Simorgh!" Sirocco charged towards the giant bird

"Looks like that last hit did something to you." Sora laughed "Your monster is weaker!"

"That will change when I discard Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow (3/1400/1000) to the graveyard, I can increase the attack of one Blackwing monster by 1400!" Sirocco became surrounded by dark winds (2000-3400)

"What!" Sora could only watch as his strongest card was cut in half

**Sora: 1050  
Yuzuki: 700**

Sora shook the shock away "I'm still in this!"

"Not quite. You see, when a monster equipped with Nitro Unit is destroyed. You take damage equal to that cards attack points!"

Sora's eyes widened "Simorgh's attack was 3000. That means I lost!"

"You were too blinded by wanting to get your revenge that you didn't see it!" Sirocco created a giant tornado that hit Sora, dropping his life points down to zero

**Sora: 0  
Yuzuki: 700**

"It's over..." Yuzuki's vision started to get blurry because of the blood loss and fell unconscious

* * *

"Iris let's go!" Kazuma ran over to Yuzuki

"OK!" Iris followed him

* * *

Sora struggled to his feet "Not yet...I can still fight!"

_"I beg to differ!" _A dark voice said

"A-Apollyon!" Sora said while Kazuma and Iris made it to Yuzuki's unconscious body

_"You have failed me Sora." _Apollyon said _"And you know what that means."_

"No please! Spare me!" The dark flames started to close into Sora devouring him until there was nothing left.

_"Whoever loses a duel will be devoured by the barrier and sent to the Underworld." _Apollyon's voice lingered after Sora disappeared _"Remember it well members of the Order."_ After that the voice vanished

"Damn it, Iris, we need to get her to the Order so that she can get treatment!" Kazuma said as she picked up Yuzuki "Let's go."

"Got it." Iris and Kazuma ran back to the Order

A few minutes later Ritsu and Kurogasa made on their runners and were in shock to see the area

"I-It looks like a tornado ripped through here." Kurogasa said while Ritsu got off his runner and walked towards the area and placed his hand on the ground and closed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"If our element react when Apollyon's here. Then I should be able to see what happened." Ritsu explained as he saw the duel in his head "Looks like Akira was right, he was targeting Yuzuki."

"Can't you trace her?" Kurogasa asked

"No I can't." Ritsu said as he punched the floor "Damn it!"

* * *

Satellizer stood out on the balcony as the card Sora used appeared in her hand.

"Looks like he failed Hero." She turned to Hero who only smiled

"It doesn't matter. They have yet to face us." Hero said

"True, true. I do believe that they will head towards the Order." Satellizer said " That is when we make are next move."

"Sounds good." Hero walked away

* * *

**Ch.33 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: I would like to thank InhumanX for the first half of the duel.**

**Ritsu: Shouldn't you be getting ready for your senior year of high school**

**Kazuma: That's right! It's in a few weeks.**

**Thetrueazure: Don't remind me. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Also my friend Agion has a story The Chronicles of a Duelist Vol.1 for Yugioh GX, so read and review his story and also give constructive criticism. No flames...or I'll find you! XD**

* * *

**Krad: Hey guys, no one seems to trust me anymore because I'm a dragon slayer, I received a letter from an anonymous person with an offer I can't refuse. Who is this person and what is this offer?**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Deal with the Devil **

**"I-Hate-High-Places!"**


	35. Deal with the Devil

**Thetrueazure: *setting up his room* Perfect!**

**Ritsu: Done unpacking I see**

**Kazuma: This is a nice house!**

**Thetrueazure: Yeah, well time to get this chapter underway. I don't own Yugioh 5D's or their cards. I do however own Ritsu, Kazuma, Miharu, Shin Himuro and the cards I make. Other OCs and OC cards belong to their respective owners.**

**Ritsu: Ohh! Look a loft!**

* * *

_In the last chapter Yuzuki was caught in a duel with Sora Yama who was defeated and devoured by the dark flames surrounding them. She was then taken to the Order so that her injuries could be treated. _

Satellizer stood out on the balcony as the card Sora used appeared in her hand.

"Looks like he failed Hero." She turned to Hero who only smiled

"It doesn't matter. They have yet to face us." Hero said

"True, true. I do believe that they will head towards the Order." Satellizer said " That is when we make are next move."

"Sounds good." Hero walked away

* * *

**Ch.35 Deal with the Devil**

Ritsu was sitting on his couch trying to call Yuzuki on her cell, every call went straight to voice mail.

Akira walked through the door with everyone else and saw Ritsu "No luck?" Ritsu shook his head "Somethings eating at you Ritsu, what's wrong?"

Ritsu clenched his fist "It's my fault that Yuzuki went missing." Ritsu said in a shaky voice "If only I went with her she might be here!"

"That's not true!" Nami said "You couldn't have predicted this so stop beating yourself up over this!"

Raikou and the other dragons appeared _"She has a point Ritsu. You didn't know this would happen."_

_"He's right." _Leviathan said "_It's Apollyon's fault for going after her."_

"I guess your right." Ritsu said with a smile. He knew that whenever he's down that his friends would cheer him up. "I'm going to go for a ride."

* * *

Satellizer was standing out on the balcony with Hogo standing beside her. She then smiled

"Why are you smiling?" Hogo asked in an emotionless voice

"I'm smiling because we might have another member on our hands." Satellizer held out her hand as sphere of black energy appeared showing Krad "The heir to the Kenshin bloodline, Krad Kenshin. You will join us or you'll suffer the same fate as poor Sora." Satellizer then chuckled darkly.

* * *

**At the Order**

Yuzuki opened her eyes and cringed in pain for sitting up too fast. She surveyed the room she was in and was wondering where she was.

"You shouldn't move too much or it's going to hurt even more." A female voice said as the door opened for Yuzuki to see Iris standing there.

"Who are you?" Yuzuki asked

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Iris Rose." Iris introduced herself

"Iris..Well I'm-"

"Yuzuki, I know" Iris cut her off "If your wondering where you are, your in the Order of the Six Elements base of operations."

"I'm in the Order!" Yuzuki yelled as she tried to get up but the pain from her last duel prevented her from doing so

"Calm down, you were hurt so me and Kazuma brought you here for your wounds to be treated." Iris explained as Yuzuki started to calm down "And don't worry, Ritsu will come, so just try and relax."

* * *

The next day Krad woke up and went downstairs where everyone was eating

"Krad, you got a letter." Ritsu said as he handed him the envelope "It has no return address on it."

"Thanks." Krad said as he went into the other room to read it. Belial appeared right next to him while Krad read it "Belial."

_"Yeah."_

"Looks like we have a meeting at the tops." Krad said as he left through the back way so that no one would see him.

* * *

"I guess, this must be the place" Krad wondered when he looked at the piece of paper written on it: _I have an interesting offer you can't refuse. Meet me at the tops._

_"Krad, was it really a good idea not to let the others know?"_ Belial nervously asked

"I know what you mean, but i cannot allow them to know who I really am." Krad answered while he entered the lobby. When he did, he went over to the desk

"Are you Krad Kenshin?" The clerk asked as Krad nodded "Your meeting place is on the 150th floor."

_"Your kidding me! 150 floors!" _Krad yelled in his mind as he went to the elevator and sighed

_"Krad, what's wrong?" _Belial asked

"I hate high places." he answered as the door slammed shut

When he arrived at his destination, he walked into the room and noticed that it was quiet...too quiet.

"Hello, someone home?" Krad yelled but heard nothing but the echo of his own voice. He then smelled something good, the smell of food as his stomach growled.

"Krad use Caution! It could be a trap!" Belial pointed out, but it was no use, Krad's wasn't paying attention, his nose went into 'find the delicious smell mode'. It lead him to the balcony where a round table was filled with hamburgers, steaks and other delicious Food.

"Wow! This sure smells good" Krad yelled as he jumped towards the food causing Belial to sigh at this, when suddenly the doors closed themselves. Krad immediately dropped the plate he had in his hand and turned quickly over to see that no one was there.

"So you must be the great Shadow duelist I've heard so much about. " a cold voice said behind him. Krad slowly turned to see Satellizer sitting at the table across from him with Hogo standing beside her "I hope the food is to your liking?"

"So you are the person who sent the letter. Who are you?" Krad asked, until he felt a familiar presence surround Satellizer and Hogo "This presence, it can't be!" It was, the dark dragon of legend, Apollyon was standing behind Satellizer and Hogo

_"So we meet at last, User of Shadows. I have to say your performance at the tournament was impressive."_ Apollyon said to Krad. Just his words alone drained Krad out of all his strength. Satellizer stood up and walked towards Krad with Hogo following.

"My Name is Satellizer Rose, the proud familiar of the almighty Apollyon, the new ruler over the spirit and human world."Satellizer introduced herself herself and bowed honorably before Krad. "The person to my right is Hogo Shotaro, he is serving as my bodyguard."

_"What the hell is going on!" _Krad wondered _"My feet won't move! Just his words alone drained me of my power." _Krad started to get dizzy when a familiar voice entered his head

**"Weak!" **The dark voice yelled as Krad's eyes glowed bright red and a dark aura surrounded him sending a shock wave towards the three

"Too slow." Hogo stepped in front of Satellizer and held out a Negate Attack trap card, blocking the attack as Krad staggered to get his footing.

_"Krad, are you OK?" _Belial asked as Krad smiled at him. Satellizer took this opportunity to wrap her arms around him and bring him close.

"Back off you witch!" Krad growled trying to push her back, but her strength was unlike anything he's ever seen. Was she even human?

"That's the face I wanted to see a face filled with anger and darkness." she whispered her face came closer. Krad tried to turn his head away, but her grip was too strong.

_"What the hell is she? Her skin is too clod for her to be human?" _Krad thought and looked at Belial who was bound by one of Hogo's cards

"It would be a shame to kill such a duelist with such latent powers." she continued "We would be honored if the Dark lord of Knights joins us."

_"How does she know the Kenshin title!" _Krad wonder as he was still trying to break free from her grip but with no avail.

" I know exactly what you desire. A another Time with your loved ones isn't it?" she whispered in his ear, the coldness was still in her voice.

"What do you mean wi-Mmmmh? Mmmmmhhh!" Krad felt a cold sensation on his lips and saw that Satellizer was kissing him. He struggled to break free, but she wasn't letting him go. She broke the kiss, letting Krad fall to the floor.

"You look human, but your body is that of a dead person, Who or what are you!" Krad demanded as Satellizer smiled

"I could feel the power within you, dark and cold like the deepest abyss, but a burning resolve…amazing" Satellizer looked at him with her cold eyes, showing him that he was right, she was no longer of the living.

_"So it's true, she really is dead." _Krad deduced

"I was reborn from by my master to serve him. He who controls the boundary of life and death can easily bring back your family" she snickered

"C-Can he really bring back my family?" Krad asked

"That's right. Join me and I promise you that you will see your family again. What do you say?" Apollyon asked him, Belial was trying to break the bindings that were used by Hogo.

_"Krad don't listen to anything this monster says! He will use you and then stab you in the back without any regrets!"_ Belial yelled as the bindings around him disappeared. A portal appeared behind Satellizer and Hogo

"You don't have to answer now, but soon the final battle will begin. Until then choose wisely. When you have chosen, you can meet me at the duel park…" with those words, Satellizer and Hogo vanished into the shadows leaving Krad and Belial alone.

_"Krad…You wont betray our friends, right?"_ Belial asked in a weak voice. No response cameas Krad silently stood up.

"Belial, could you do me a favor? Can you keep this a secret between the both of us?" he asked

_"If you wish that, my mouth is sealed"_ Belial answered. Krad smiled weak and wandered to the elevator. Inside Krad couldn't stop thinking what his reward could be.

_"I just don't know anymore. What is more important: My friends... or my family?"_

**Ch.35 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Whew! Finally done.**

**Ritsu: Unpacking or the chapter?**

**Kazuma: I think he means both. Anyways, we still need about 5 more question to start the FAQ video, so please send us your questions.**

**Thetrueazure: This chapter idea was given to me by Agion, so he deserves the credit hear.**

* * *

**Ritsu: Hey guy, I got a call from Yuzuki's cell only it wasn't her, it was Kazuma telling me that if I want her back then I have to duel the Order with my friends, When we make it we are stopped by Lester who challenges Akira to a duel. Will he be able to win?**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Clash of the Elements; The Raging Desert.**

**"What the hell is that dragon!"**


	36. Clash of the Elements The Raging Desert

**Thetrueazure: Now we are getting to the Order vs. The chosen ones, the Clash of the Elements**

**Ritsu: We would've had this chapter up on Friday but we had a thunderstorm and Azure was afraid it would knock out the power**

**Kazuma: Well anyways enjoy the chapter. Disclaimer: You already know it, Why? Because we've been doing this for the past 35 chapters.**

* * *

_Last chapter Krad had a little run in with Apollyon, and by little I mean that he wants Krad to join him and rule both worlds and to make matters even worse, he says that he can revive Krad's family._

* * *

**Ch.36 Clash of the Elements; The Raging Desert**

When Krad made it back to Ritsu's house he was heading towards his room until Keira cut him off.

"Oh Krad your back." Keira said "Where were you?"

"I was just out." Krad lied "How's Ritsu, has he gotten a hold of Yuzuki's cell yet?"

Keira shook her head "No and I'm getting worried." Krad walked past her "Krad where are you going?"

"I'm tired, I'm going to go to sleep." Krad answered as he closed his door and fell on his bed _"There's no way I can tell them, they already don't trust me." _Krad clenched his fist _"I don't know what to do anymore."_

* * *

**At the Order**

Yuzuki was walking around the hallway with Iris, Miharu and Melody.

"Sorry about that duel back then." Miharu apologized " My brother was just following orders."

"Don't worry about it." Yuzuki said "I could tell your brother is very loyal."

"He is." Iris said when she turned to Melody "Soooo~. You and Shinji huh?"

Melody was caught off guard and blushed "H-How did you know about that!"

Miharu sighed "Because we saw you kiss him at the end of the Dragon's Cup." The Flamvell duelist pointed out making Melody blush even harder.

Iris started to laugh "Now if only we can get Miharu to ask Lester out."

Those few words caused Miharu to blush and turn away. "S-Shut up."

* * *

Kazuma was standing beside Shin Himuro staring out towards the city.

"It's time Kazuma." Shin said

"That it is master." The Cyber Dragon duelist took out a cell phone from his coat pocket and opened it, showing a picture of Yuzuki and Ritsu "Time to begin the third phase."

* * *

Ritsu was working on his deck, while he was working on his deck he couldn't shake the image he had during the final match.

"Raikou, that image I had...That couldn't have been Apollyon." Ritsu said as Raikou appeared beside him

_"I don't know Ritsu." _Raikou said as he thought _"It's not the right time to tell him." _Raikou's train of thought was cut off when Ritsu's cell phone when off. His eyes widened as the caller ID showed Yuzuki's name

Ritsu answered the phone "Yuzuki! Are you OK?"

_"It's been awhile User of Light." _A male voice said

"This voice, Kazuma!" Ritsu yelled in anger "Why do you have Yuzuki's phone with you? I swear if you hurt her I'll-"

_"Cool it casanova she's alright." _Kazuma cut him off causing Ritsu to breath a sigh of relief _"However, if you want her back then I suggest you and your friends bring your A game when you come to the Order."_

"How the hell am I suppose to find it?" Ritsu asked

_"It's the building that reaches to the heavens." _Kazuma said as he hung up.

* * *

"Yuzuki's at the Order!" Terra said causing Ritsu to nod

"Yes, Kazuma said that if we want to get her back that we have to duel are way there." Ritsu explained

"Do we even know where they are?" Kurogasa asked

"He said 'It's the building that reaches to the heavens'" Ritsu said

"The building that reaches to the heavens?" Akira wondered "Could they mean the Tops?"

"I doubt it would be that simple." Satoshi said "It must be someplace where we would never think of looking."

It then hit Nami "They could mean the abandoned Arcadia Movement."

"That's right. Their leader did say that they were sent to do God's work, so it makes sense." Keira said

"Well what are we waiting for!" Ritsu said "Let's go!"

* * *

"Lester, you know what to do." Shin said

"Of course master." Lester bowed his head "I will test the User of Winds."

Lester walked out of the room, a few minute later a knock was heard "Come in."

Miharu and Yuzuki walked through the door. Miharu bowed "Pardon my intrusion but I brought the girl."

"Very well. Leave us." Miharu bowed and exited the room leaving Yuzuki and Shin "I'm sure you have a lot of questions but let's hold off on that until the chosen ones reach here. Until that time comes, please make yourself comfortable."

"Who are you?" Yuzuki asked

"I suppose introductions are necessary." Shin turned around to face Yuzuki "My name is Shin Himuro, Ritsu's father. " Yuzuki gasped at what Shin said, Ritsu never told her about his father.

* * *

"Looks like where here." Ritsu said as they all looked up at the building "The old Arcadia Movement." They entered the building and were surprised to see a person standing in their way. They couldn't tell who the person was because they were standing in a shadow.

"Who are you?" Ritsu asked

The person walked out of the shadow "The name is Lester, Lester Seti." Lester said

"Out of our way Lester." Satoshi said "Or you will be sorry."

Lester chuckled "I'm not here for you, User of Fire." Lester pointed at Akira "I'm here to test you."

"Me?" Akira pointed at himself "Fine."

"Akira." Kurogasa said "Are you sure about this?"

Akira nodded "Yes, you and the others go ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

"Be careful." Nami whispered as they ran to the stairwell, leaving Akira and Lester

"'I'll catch up with you guys later'?" Lester repeated Akira's words as he readied his duel disk. "What makes you think you can beat me?"

Akira readied his hybrid duel disk "What makes you think you can win?" Both duelists drew their opening hands

Akira/Lester: Duel!

**Akira: 4000  
Lester: 4000**

"I'll take the first turn!" Lester drew his sixth card "I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 (4/1600/1000) in attack mode!" A large tan chick appeared on the field with it's wings closed "I'll also set one card face down and end my turn." One reverse card appeared.

_"Akira, use caution!" _Kaze said

"I know!" Akira drew his sixth card "I summon Reborn Tengu (4/1700/600) in attack mode!" The samurai tengu appeared an the field with a battle cry. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn." One reverse card appeared.

"Your not attacking?" Lester asked

"I know that face down is something that can increase your monsters attack and level it up to level six." Akira pointed out

Lester started to clap "Congratulations, you have successfully pointed out my strategy...just kidding." He drew his card "I activate my face down card Level Up! So now Horus goes from a level 4 right to a level 6 so come forth Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (6/2300/1600)!" Black flames surrounded the bird, when the flames dispersed it revealed Horus with his wings spread out. It then let out a terrifying screech sending shock waves across the room.

* * *

While Ritsu and the others were heading up the stairs, they felt the shock waves as they were heading up.

"Sounds like Akira's duel is getting intense." Terra said

"Akira." Nami whispered to herself "Please be careful."

* * *

Kazuma and the others watched Lester's duel on the monitor.

"Lester's getting serious." Shinji said

"Please, Lester isn't even using his full power." Kazuma said "However, It's only a matter of time until Lester brings out _that _card."

* * *

"I'll now play the quick play spell card Mystical Space Typhoon and take out that face down card of yours." A typhoon destroyed Akira's face down card which was Begone, Knave. "Horus! Attack his Tengu with Black Flames of Hell!" Horus fired a stream of black flames at the Tengu, burning it to a crisp and scorching Akira in the process.

**Akira: 3400  
Lester: 4000**

"You activated my Tengu's ability, whenever he leaves the field, I can replace him with another one from my deck!" Another samurai tengu appeared.

"I'll end with a face down." One reverse card appeared "And during the end phase, whenever Horus destroys a monster in battle, I'm allowed to bring out his final form from my hand or deck." A large mass of black flames surrounded Horus "Show yourself, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 (8/3000/1500)!" As the flames vanished it revealed Horus in his final form, with two massive wings, standing on two legs and with piercing red eyes staring at Akira.

"3000 attack points!" Akira looked in awe of the dragons power "It's my turn!" Akira drew his card "I play _my _Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that face down!" A tornado was heading towards Lester's face down.

"Sorry, but you activated Horus's ability! I'm allowed to negate the activation of _any_ spell card! Flame Barrier!" Horus screeched as a wall of black flames blocked the tornado and destroyed Akira's spell.

"_So I can't use spell card until that dragon leaves the field." _Akira placed a card in his duel disk "I place two cards face down and end my turn." Two reverse card appeared.

"My move now." Lester drew his card "Horus! Attack his second tengu!"

Akira smirked "You triggered my face down Compulsory Evacuation Device!"

Lester's eyes widened "W-What!"

"Horus might negate spell cards, but he's helpless against traps! This card sends one monster on the field, back to the owners hand and guess who I'm sending!" Strong winds blew Horus back to Lester's hand, causing him to growl.

"I end my turn." Lester said

"I draw!" Akira said "I summon Mist Valley Thunderbird (3/1100/700) in attack mode!" A small green bird appeared on the field "Thunderbird, attack his life points directly!" The Thunderbird sent out a thunderbolt at Lester, who just brushed it off.

**Akira: 3400  
Lester: 2900**

"Reborn Tengu! Your turn!" The samurai tengu prepared to attack Lester

"I play my face down card known as Nile Seal!" Lester's trap card depicted a dam blocking the waters path "I can only activate this card whenever you declare an attack, I pay life points equal to half of the attacking monsters attack points and end the battle phase! I pay 850 life points for the battle phase to end!" A red aura surrounded Lester as a barrier blocked the tengu's attack.

**Akira: 3400  
Lester: 2050**

"Why would you activate that?" Akira wondered "A simple Negate attack would suffice."

"Sorry, but these cards were once my dad's, so I'm not replacing them for anything." Lester said

"OK then, I place one card face down and end my turn." one reverse card appeared

"My draw!" Lester drew his card "I play Card of Sanctity!" Both duelists drew until they were holding six cards "I now play Double Summon in order to summon twice! I summon The Creators Incarnate (4/1600/1500) in attack mode!" A warrior in orange armor appeared on the field "Next I play his effect allowing me to sacrifice him in order to summon his evolved form known as The Creator (8/2300/3000)!" The warrior vanished in a bright light only to be replaced by a taller more muscular creature with a head of a bird and orange armor "Now I summon Horus' Servant (1/100/100) in attack mode!" A masked Egyptian man appeared on the shoulder of the Creator.

_"When will his turn end!"_ Akira thought

"Next I pay 400 life points in order to special summon the tuner monster Beast of Setesh (1/0/0)!" A crimson red beast appeared on the other shoulder of the Creator "He can only be special summoned by paying 200 life points for every card in my hand!"

**Akira: 3400  
Lester: 1650**

* * *

"Akira is done for." Shinji said "His signature card is coming."

* * *

"Ready, because I tune my level 8 Creator with my level one Horus' Servant with the level 1 Beast of Setesh on the field!"

"A level 10 synchro!" Akira said in shock as Beast of Setesh created a sandstorm, turning into a synchro gate and surrounding The Creator and Horus' Servant, turning into a total of nine stars

The sands rage and the storms blow! The burning desert stirs from its slumber! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Setesh the Dragon of the Red Sand (10/3200/2700)!

When the sandstorm died down it revealed a large red dragon who's head was shaped like the Egyptian Set animal, it had broad thin wings and a fork tail. It let out a a deafening roar making the entire building shake.

"3200 attack points!" Akira stepped back in shock "What the hell is that dragon!"

"It gets worse too because I activate Setesh's ability!" Lester said as a red aura surrounded him "By paying 200 life points times one of your monsters level, that monster loses attack points equal to the amount I payed." Lester pointed at Reborn Tengu "Reborn Tengu's level is 4, so I pay 800 life points for him to lose 800." A crimson red sandstorm attacked the samurai tengu relentlessly as he lost power (1700-1100)

**Akira: 3400  
Lester: 850**

"Setesh, destroy Reborn Tengu with Sands of Destruction!" Setesh fired a crimson red beam at the tengu, destroying it with little effort and causing Akira to skid across the floor due to the shock wave it produced.

**Akira: 1100  
Lester: 850**

Akira struggled to get up while Lester set his final card _"This is going to be tough, none of the monsters I have will be able to destroy that thing. I gotta think of something fast, or I'm done for."_

**Ch.36 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Chapter complete.**

**Ritsu: Stay tuned for the next chapter**

**Thetrueazure: Now if you'll excuse me, there is a in my fridge with my name on it *Opens the fridge to find it gone. Then turns to Kazuma, who was trying to sneak past him.* Your dead.**

* * *

**Ritsu: Hey guys, looks like Akira's having some trouble with that Lester guy, and to make matters worse, this girl named Melody starts to duel Krad with these dark counterpart cards. Will he be able to get past his on darkness? **

**Next Time; Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements: The Dark Nightmare**

**"Be careful Krad."**


	37. Clash of the ElementsThe Dark Nightmare

**Thetrueazure: Yay for Labor Day, no school!**

**Ritsu: But guess what? Tomorrow Azure has to get up at 5:00 in the morning just to get ready for school**

**Kazuma: Never and I mean NEVER talk to him until he's had his soda.**

**Thetrueazure: Yeah, yeah. The disclaimer...look at the 34th chapter for it.**

* * *

The sands rage and the storms blow! The burning desert stirs from its slumber! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Setesh the Dragon of the Red Sand (10/3200/2700)!

When the sandstorm died down it revealed a large red dragon who's head was shaped like the Egyptian Set animal, it had broad thin wings and a fork tail. It let out a a deafening roar making the entire building shake.

"3200 attack points!" Akira stepped back in shock "What the hell is that dragon!"

"It gets worse too because I activate Setesh's ability!" Lester said as a red aura surrounded him "By paying 200 life points times one of your monsters level, that monster loses attack points equal to the amount I payed." Lester pointed at Reborn Tengu "Reborn Tengu's level is 4, so I pay 800 life points for him to lose 800." A crimson red sandstorm attacked the samurai tengu relentlessly as he lost power (1700-1100)

**Akira: 3400  
Lester: 850**

"Setesh, destroy Reborn Tengu with Sands of Destruction!" Setesh fired a crimson red beam at the tengu, destroying it with little effort and causing Akira to skid across the floor due to the shock wave it produced.

**Akira: 1100  
Lester: 850**

Akira struggled to get up while Lester set his final card _"This is going to be tough, none of the monsters I have will be able to destroy that thing. I gotta think of something fast, or I'm done for."_

* * *

**Ch.37 Clash of the Elements; The Dark Nightmare**

Ritsu and the others made it to the upper floors when the entire building stared to shake, everyone was trying to keep their balance.

"Whoa this are getting intense down there." Terra said

Nami had a worried look on her face "Please be safe." She then felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Ritsu there

"Don't worry, Akira will win." Ritsu reassured

"I know, I just can't help but worry." Nami said

"It sounds like someone has a crush." Kuraki joked causing Nami to blush and turn away.

"Well anyways, let's get going!" Kurogasa yelled as they were heading towards another set of stairs

"That's as far as you go!" They heard a female voice behind them, they turned to see Melody standing there with her duel disk ready.

"Who are you?" Satoshi asked

"My name is Melody Reinhold." Melody introduced herself "I am here to test the User of Shadows."

"Ritsu, get going. You have to make it to the top floor where Yuzuki is." Krad whispered to him

"Are you sure Krad? What about your darkness?" Ritsu asked as Keira put a hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry, I'll be with him when he duels. You just have to focus getting to the top floor." Keira said

Ritsu nodded "Good luck Krad. Let's go!" Ritsu and the other went up the stairs leaving Krad, Keira and Melody in the room

Krad activated his duel disk "Whenever your ready!" Both of them drew their opening hands

Krad/Melody: Duel!

**Krad: 4000  
Melody: 4000**

* * *

"If you think you have the advantage over me because you have a powerful monster." Akira drew his card "Then think again! First off since my tengu left the field, I'm allowed to replace him with the final one in my deck!" The final tengu appeared "Next I activate the spell card Soul Exchange! Here's the deal, I select a monster on your side of the field and I'm allowed to use that monster for a sacrifice and what better monster to use it on that Setesh!" A white aura appeared around Setesh "So now I sacrifice Setesh in order to summon Raiza The Storm Monarch (6/2400/1000)!" A wind sphere appeared on the field it revealed a man in light green armor and a dark green cape

"Damn." Lester gritted his teeth

"Well it gets worse. Whenever Raiza is normal summoned, one card on the field is returned to the top of the deck. Care to guess which one?" Raiza sent a typhoon towards Lester's face down "Luckily for you I can't attack since I used Soul Exchange, so I'll end my turn. Your move, and if I'm correct, the card I put on the top of your deck was a trap card that needed Setesh to be on the field."

Lester growled as he drew his card "Just go."

Akira drew his card "Raiza! End this!" Raiza sent a typhoon towards Lester, taking out his remaining life points

**Akira: 1100: Winner  
Lester: 0**

"I can't believe I lost." Lester said as he fell to his knees. He looked up and saw Akira with his hand out

"That was a good match." Akira said with a smile "Even though you lost, you still gave it your all."

"Your right." Lester got up "Akira Tanguchi, I was my mission to test you, and you passed."

* * *

Melody could sense that Lester's duel reached it's conclusion

"So Lester was defeated." Melody said

"Wait then that means Akira won." Keira said

"Thank goodness." Krad said in relief and turned to Melody "Let's start now. You can have the first turn."

"Thank you. I draw!" Melody drew her sixth card "I activate the spell card Double Summon in order to summon twice, and I'll start with Dark Grepher (4/1700/1600) in attack mode!" A warrior appeared on the field. His skin was grey, he had white hair and had glowing red eyes "And then I'll summon Dark Valkyria (4/1800/1050) also in attack mode!" A beautiful woman appeared on the field wearing what seemed to be silverish grey wings and a pruple outfit, she had an evil smile that sent chills down Krad's spine. "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared

"My move I draw!" Krad hesitated a bit, but still drew his card "I summon Dark Knight Swordmaster Zehaal (4/1800/500) in attack mode!" Krad's dark swordsman appeared on the field "The Dark Knights don't like to be all alone, so their special ability let's me special summon another Dark Knight monster, so long as it's level is different from the one on the field. Come on out Dark Knight Lancer - Legato (6/2600/900)!"

"Two monsters already." Melody looked at his field

"Now I atta-" Krad was cut off by a loud screeching noise "What the hell!"

"You triggered my Threatening Roar trap, forcing you to skip your battle phase." Melody said

"Damn it, I end my turn." Krad gritted his teeth _"What am I so afriad of?"_

"My turn." Melody drew her next card "Say Yubel, want to come out and play?"

Melody's duel spirit appeared behind her _"Why not?"_

"I sacrifice my Dark Grepher and my Dark Valkyria!" Dark Grepher and Valkyria disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "So that I can summon Yubel (10/0/0) in attack mode." Out of the dark smoke came a female demon about as tall as Melody with what looked to be silver and blue hair, she had demon wings on her back and a third eye on her forehead...wait third eye?

"0 attack points?" Krad was in shock at how low Yubel's attack points were when Belial appeared beside him

_"Krad use caution. She must have a special ability." _Belial said

"That's right, and why don't I show it to you! Yubel, attack Zehaal!" Yubel jumped towards Zehaal who readied his sword.

"Are you kidding me, your going to take 1800 points of damage!" Krad yelled causing Melody to smile

"No, _your _going to take the damage." Melody said

"What are you talking about?" Krad wondered as he saw Zehaal slash Yubel, but his sword was blocked by a wall of vines "What's going on?"

"Yubel can't be destroyed by battle and I take zero damage." Yubel repelled the sword with ease

"She negated the damage!" Keira said in shock

"And there's more, Whenever she battles, any battle damage I would've taken get's transferred to you! So take this! Nightmare Slash!" Zehaal turned around towards Krad with orange eyes and slashed him across the chest, causing him to scream in pain.

**Krad: 2200  
Melody: 4000**

"I now play the trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back Grepher!" The dark warrior rose from his grave. "But he won't be staying on the field for long because I'm sacrificing him for Yubel to stay on the field." Dark Grepher vanished in a bright light. " And I'll end my turn there."

Krad struggled to get up "What..the...hell."

"You shouldn't be surprised. Yubel is the perfect counter against your Dark Knights because all of them have over 1700 attack points." Melody explained "You can't win with power alone."

"Enough!" Krad furiously drew his card "I activate Fissure! Since Yubel has 0 attack points, she's automatically destroyed!" Yubel feel into a deep crevice

"You shouldn't have done that." Krad wondered what she meant "Whenever Yubel is destroyed through a card effect, her second form takes her place."

"Second form?" Keira wondered

"Come forth, Yubel - Terror Incarnate (11/0/0)!" Out of the crevice came what looked to be a two headed dragon with an eye on it's chest.

"Another high level monster with 0 attack points!" Keira said

_"Now what, if I attack I'll take damage, but if I don't I'll still take damage."_ Krad thought

"Frustrating isn't it?" Krad looked at Melody "Knowing that you can't do anything without hurting yourself or others. My master said that your Dark Knight cards really on nothing but brute force and it looks like he was right. Your not ready, your not even a challenge."

Krad started to shake with anger "I end my turn with two face downs" two reverse cards appeared.

"My turn then!" Melody called as she drew her fourth card, "Alright now! Yubel- Terror Incarnate attack Legato!"

"I don't think so!" Krad ordered, "I'm playing my trap card Mirror Force to stop and destroy that monster of yours!" A large mirror protected Krad and destroyed Yubel.

"Hmph, you think that's going to stop me? Now that you've destroyed Yubel's second form I'm going to summon her third and final form!" Melody explained.

"Her third and final form?" Keira said in surprise.

"Yes, when Yubel- The Terror Incarnate is destroyed, I can special summon Yubel-The Ultimate Nightmare(12/0/0)!" Melody had brought out a the final form of Yubel, who looked like a combination of an older version of Yubel's first form and Yubel's second form as it stood in front of Melody and stared down Krad and his knights.

"Darn it!" Krad grew angry at the fact that he had just made matter worse for himself. As he looked on at Melody and Yubel he heard something in his head.

_**"You idiot! Did you not learn from the first time you destroyed her Yubel!"**_Krad's darkness asked.

"Shut up.." Krad replied.

_**"No! You are about to lose this duel, I'm takin over!" **_Krad clutched his head in pain as his darkness was trying to take control.

"No you are not!" Krad yelled back as the dark aura grew.

_**"Shut up and watch!"**_With that Keira watched as Krad slowly began to give off a dark aura.

"I end my turn." Melody said, and she watched as Krad's dark aura grew larger and larger.

_"Looks like his darkness is taking over."_Yubel whispered.

"Yeah, this should be interesting." Melody replied.

**"I draw!"**Krad drew his third card.

"Krad! You have to control it!" Keira called.

**"Krad is not here anymore, and I don't want to be associated with that lousy excuse of a duelist anymore! I am Shinken, the Dark Paladin!"** Shinken looked over at Melody with a wicked smile, **"I'm playing a facedown, then I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards!"** The Darkness was now holding four cards in his hand. **"I end my turn!"**

"I draw then!" Melody drew, "This duel is over." She called.

**"I play my trap card! Fall of the Knight! With this by destroying one Dark Knight monster on my field I get to destroy up to two cards on your field! I'm destroying my Dark Knight-Zeehal!"** Shinken yelled as Zehaal turned into a black fireball

"What!" Melody said in shock.

**"Say good bye to Yubel, because her final form isn't immune to card effects!"**

"No Yubel!" Melody cried out as Yubel shattered to a million pieces.

**"Not only that, but I can now special summon one Dark Knight monster that has a diffrent level than your Yubel- The Ultimate Nightmare! I choose my Dark Knight Apprentice(2/1400/1400)!"** Krad's signature tuner appeared

"I end my turn." Melody said in dissapointment.

**"My draw then little girl! I hope you're ready Belial!"** Shinken called.

_"I serve Krad, not you."_ Belial responded.

**"Wheather you like it or not, you are coming out now! I'm tuning my Dark Knight Apprentice with my Dark Knight Lancer-Legato!"** Dark Knight Apprentice turned into two green stars while Legato turned into six blue stars.

**"The power of the shadows will aid us in our war against evil, become the power that is stronger than darkness itself! Synchro summon! The dragon of the shadows Belial-The Dragon of The Shadows! (8/2900/2800)"**

Belial had appeared with the Darkness with a saddened face, **"I'm discarding all five cards to raise Belial's attack by 2000!"** Shinken dropped his hand as Belial's attack rose (2900-4900)

**"Belial attack with Shadow Flame Strike!"**Shinken ordered and Belial began to burn with dark flames in which he then quickly charged through Melody to try and make the pain quick. Once he crashed into her the whole room began to shake with a violent wave of power knocking out Keira and Melody. Shinken broke out into maniacal laughter as his hair was half white and half black

"Krad." Keira only whispered before she passed out.

Shinken looked at his hand and smirked **"Hmm, I guess I could have a little fun with this body. I'll kill all of you dragons and your masters." **And with that Shinken walked off leaving Melody and Keira unconscious.

**CH.37 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: I finally got this chapter done thanks to InhumanX. I would also like to take a minute to remember the people who died during the 9/11 incident, may their souls rest in peace.**

* * *

**Preview: This one is up to you, I have put up a poll on my profile page on who might be dueling next chapter, cast your votes and I'll have the chapter to you guys in about 2 weeks.**


	38. Clash of the Elements  The Deity's Fire

**Thetrueazure: Hey guys, ACHOOO! *Sniff*.**

**Kazuma: Sorry about that. Azure getting over a cold he had for three days.**

**Ritsu: So that's why he wasn't typing.**

**Thetrueazure: *Shiver* anyways, I've checked the poll results and it looks like Satoshi/Nami vs. Shinji/Miharu got the most votes, so enjoy the chapter. I do not own Yugioh 5D's or their cards, I do however own Ritsu, Kazuma, Miharu, Shin Himuro, and the cards I create. Other OC and OC cards belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**"My draw then little girl! I hope you're ready Belial!"** Shinken called.

_"I serve Krad, not you."_ Belial responded.

**"Wheather you like it or not, you are coming out now! I'm tuning my Dark Knight Apprentice with my Dark Knight Lancer-Legato!"** Dark Knight Apprentice turned into two green stars while Legato turned into six blue stars.

**"The power of the shadows will aid us in our war against evil, become the power that is stronger than darkness itself! Synchro summon! The dragon of the shadows Belial-The Dragon of The Shadows! (8/2900/2800)"**

Belial had appeared with the Darkness with a saddened face, **"I'm discarding all five cards to raise Belial's attack by 2000!"** Shinken dropped his hand as Belial's attack rose (2900-4900)

**"Belial attack with Shadow Flame Strike!"**Shinken ordered and Belial began to burn with dark flames in which he then quickly charged through Melody to try and make the pain quick. Once he crashed into her the whole room began to shake with a violent wave of power knocking out Keira and Melody. Shinken broke out into maniacal laughter as his hair was half white and half black

"Krad." Keira only whispered before she passed out.

Shinken looked at his hand and smirked **"Hmm, I guess I could have a little fun with this body. I'll kill all of you dragons and your masters." **And with that Shinken walked off leaving Melody and Keira unconscious.

* * *

**Ch.38 Clash of the Elements; The Deity's Fire**

Akira and Lester made it up to where Melody and Krad duel and found Melody and Keira unconscious on the floor.

"What happened here?" Akira wondered as he tried to wake Keira up "Keira, Keira wake up."

Keira slowly opened her eyes and shot upright "Krad- Huh? Akira, what happened?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, when we showed up we saw both of you unconscious. Where's Krad?"

"He went after the User of Light." Akira turned towards Melody as Lester was helping her up "His darkness took him over and he's planning to destroy every one of us."

"That not possible!" Keira yelled "Krad would never do that. He wouldn't harm his friends."

Akira helped Keira up "It doesn't matter now. We have to get to Ritsu before he does so let's go."

* * *

Ritsu and the others were about halfway towards the top of the building, they stopped to catch their breath.

"It...looks like...we're halfway there." Kurogasa said in between breaths

"We can't stop now." Ritsu said, when a fireball was hurled towards him, thankfully he dodged it "Who's there!"

"I'm actually surprised you dodged that Ritsu Himuro." A familiar voice said

"That voice! Miharu!" On cue Miharu and Shinji stood in the way of the others

"I'm surprised you still remember me. Now then-" Miharu and Shinji activated their duel disks "We are here to test the Users of Fire and Water."

"Nami I guess we're up." Satoshi said as he readied his duel disk.

Nami nodded when she turned to Ritsu and the others "Go on ahead you guys, we'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" Kuraki asked

"Yes. Now go!" Nami yelled as they ran towards the stairs "Ready Satoshi?"

"I'm waiting on you." Nami smirked and activated her duel disk.

"Get ready Shinji." Miharu said when Shinji smirked

"Please, they're no match for the gods of the Aesir." Shinji stated as they all drew their opening hands

Satoshi/Nami/Miharu/Shinji: Duel!

**Satoshi/Nami: 8000  
Miharu/Shinji: 8000**

"I'll take the first turn." Satoshi drew his sixth card. "I summon Armed Dragon LV3 (3/1200/900) in attack mode!" The orange and tan dragon appeared beside Satoshi and looked at him

_"It's been awhile since I was brought out."_ Armed Dragon said

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared

"Then I guess I'm up!" Miharu drew her sixth card "I summon Flamvell Grunika (4/1700/200) in attack mode!" A pool of lava appeared in front of the four duelists as a fire dragon appeared on the field. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn." One reverse card appeared on the field.

"I draw!" Nami drew her sixth card "I summon Samurai of the Ice Barrier (4/1800/1500) in attack mode!" A samurai in blue armor appeared out of a cold mist and drew his ice katana "I'll set one card face down and end my turn." One reverse card appeared

"We save the best for last!" Shinji drew his sixth card and looked at Miharu "Hey Miharu, do you think you can clear your field?"

Miharu smiled "Sure thing, I activate the trap card Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai! I sacrifice a FIRE monster and inflict damage equal to it's original attack points, so I sacrifice Grunika in order to inflict 1700 points of damage!" Grunika was absorbed into the trap card and fired two fireballs at Satoshi and Nami which exploded on contact.

**Satoshi/Nami: 6300  
Miharu/Shinji: 8000**

Satoshi and Nami shook off the hit as Shinji started his turn "I summon Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant (2/400/800) in attack mode!" A small girl in red and white armor appeared on the field "Next her effect activate, when we control no other cards, I can remove from play 2 "Nordic" monsters from my hand in order to special summon 2 Einherjar Tokens (4/1000/1000/X2)" Two ghostly figures appeared next to each other, then three symbols appeared on Shinji's right pupil "I tune the 2 level 4 Einherjar Tokens with my level 2 Valkyrie!" Valkyrie transformed into two synchro gates and surrounded the two tokens, turning him into a total of eight stars.

A God among Gods, a King among all! Bow to his power, or be slayed by his all mighty wrath! At his feet you are mere slaves, he only strides for victory! Now show them the power of a king, Odin, Father of the Aesir (10/4000/3500) rise!

a large old man dressed in royal clothing making him look like a king, he weilded a large golden staff, and had a steel cover over one of his eyes.

"A level 10 synchro with 4000 attack points!" Satoshi said in shock.

"That's right, fortunately for you I can't attack because it's my first turn, so I'll set this one card face down and end my turn." One reverse card appeared

"Then I guess it my turn now!" Satoshi tried to draw his card, but the sheer sight of Odin made his hand shake _"W-What the hell is going on! Am I actually afraid? The duel has just started!" _Shaking the thought away he drew his next card "Since Armed Dragon LV3 stayed on the field, he gets to level up to level 5!" The orange and tan dragon evolved into a large red and black dragon (5/2400/1700)

"Now I summon Exploder Dragon (3/1000/0) in attack mode!" A small blue dragon with an orange spiked ball between his claws appeared on the field.

"Nice little Dragon, he is kinda cute" Miharu scoffed, but Satoshi just ignored her comment and pointed at the giant in front of him. His hand was slightly shaking, but he didn't hesitate a second.

"Now attack Odin Father of the Aesir!" Satoshi ordered as his dragon flapped it's wings and charged towards the giant.

"Counter attack Odin, Heavens Judgment!" The giant swung his mighty spear, smashing the tiny dragon with one single strike. The shock pushed Satoshi and Nami a few steps back.

Satoshi secretly grinned when the small ball, which the dragon held attached itself at Odin's chest. "Gotcha"

Miharu looked confused, as suddenly a giant explosion stroke right at the chest of Odin, as he slowly crashed backwards, whirling up a great amount of Dust.

"Exploder Dragon, that's one annoying card. It destroys a monster, when it gets destroyed and you don't get any Battle Damage" Shinji said calmly.

"Meaning you are wide open! Samurai of the Ice Barrier and Armed Dragon LV5, attack them directly!" Satoshi demanded, as Nami's Samurai and his Armed Dragon charged towards Shinji and Miharu.

_"Eat this punk!"_ Armored Dragon said while he jumped into the air and released a devastating fire blast from his mouth, engulfing both Miharu and Shinji completely while the ice samurai dashed through the flames slashing Shinji with his sword.

**Satoshi/Nami: 6300  
Miharu/Shinji: 3800 **

"All right! Way to go Satoshi" Nami cheered as Satoshi only smiled back, but Shinji chuckled

"That was not a smart move now I activate the trap card The Golden Apple!" Shinji's face down rose up showing a picture of an golden apple. "This card can only be activated, if I take damage while having no monsters on my field and it has two effects: the first one restores our life points equal to the amount we lost during the battle meaning, they return back to 8000" Shinji explained, as golden dust rained down on both him and Miharu.

**Satoshi/Nami: 6300  
Miharu/Shinji: 8000 **

"No way! That combined attack was for nothing?" Nami stuttered, while Satoshi hissed annoyed.

"Darn it!"

"The second effect is more interesting" Miharu said as a multicolored shadow moved out of the card, a violet emotionless eye was looking towards them(1/?/0). Then the golden dust started to gather inside the mysterious shadow being as its size started to grow (?-4200).

"It summons also a Malus Token to our side and its attack points are equal to the amount of damage we have restored, meaning 4200 points. Thanks for the new monster" Miharu mocked while grinning towards Satoshi, who got slowly surrounded by a red aura, emitting a large heat.

"Cool down Satoshi, don't listen to her. Just focus on your cards" Nami tried to calm him down

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the stairs, Shinken was walking slowly up the stairs feeling the change of temperature.**

**"Interesting, a fire dragon is also here? Heh, this whole house is stuffed with dragons! This will be one interesting hunt."** he snickered while walking up the stairs. He heard many footsteps not far from him when he sighed.

_**"Oh right, the Wind User is on my trail along with the rest of the small-fries. Guess I could slow them down a bit."**_ Shinken thought, as he activated his duel disk and placed a card on it as it started to glow.

**"I activate Tremor Gauntlet!"** Shinken shouted as his fist was engulfed by shadows forming an iron gauntlet with an skull on top of it. He smashed his fist into the ground creating a massive crater below his fist. The shock wave of the impact created large cracks in the stairs, walls and ceiling as they shattered to pieces. Debris fell from the ceiling, the stairs collapsed creating a huge fissure. In that same moment Akira and the others arrived seeing the giant fissure.

"W-What the hell!" Akira said in shock as he saw the devastation "Krad! You have to snap out of it!"

"Krad! It's me Keira! Remember! I know your better than this!" Keira yelled

Shinken slowly lifted his gauntlet up and pointed towards Akira, a powerful killing intent was in the eyes of Shinken. An ice-cold chill went down his spine when he looked right into them.

**"When I am finished with the Light User I will deal with you and the rest of the dragons. So just wait a little bit longer then when I'm finished I will tear your heart right out of your chest while its still beating!"** Shinken hissed when he turned around and continued his path leaving Akira, Keira, Lester and Melody behind.

"Krad! Krad! Come back Krad! KRAD!" Keira screamed

_"Somethings strange, it looked like his hair was two different colors. It seems that his darkness is slowly taking him over." _KazeRyu thought.

* * *

**Back to Satoshi and Nami…**

"What was that quake just now? It looks like it came from below" Nami wondered as Satoshi inserted a card into his duel disk.

"Guess that Krad is having a tough time with his opponent, but we have different things to worry about. I place one card face-down and end my turn!" the card reappeared next to Satoshi, when suddenly Shinji's Graveyard emitted a bright light, shining up into the sky.

"Did you really believe, that a card like Odin can be destroyed that easily? Odin is the king of kings, a mere monster is never enough to beat him in battle or with a effect! Odin can resurrect himself from the Graveyard at the end phase! Arise, Odin!" Shinji shouted as his duel disk shot a massive beam of light into the air forming pitch-black clouds. In the center of the clouds a light glowed then much to Nami and Satoshi's shock, the giant which Satoshi just destroyed descended from the clouds.

"When Odin is resurrected this way I can draw a card from my deck, so thank you for the extra card Fire User" Shinji mocked drawing his next card.

Odin rammed his staff into the ground and his eyes glared towards Satoshi. Satoshi could feel the power within the god and his legs started to shiver in fear.

_"Why? Why? Why am I scared? I was the King! I was never afraid of something! I faced the biggest monsters in all my duels and I never even flinched at their sight, no matter how powerful they were!"_ Satoshi cried in his thought.

_"Its natural to be afraid of a god of Aesir, especially from the father of the Aesirs. Don't give in to the fear Satoshi, never! If you give in to the fear you have lost the duel!"_ Apollo said to him

"Do you think that you have time to chat with your dragon? Its my turn now!" Miharu drew her card "And with that I summon Flamvell Flamedog (4/1900/200) in attack mode!" The field around Miharu erupted into flames as a creature jumped out of the fire resembling a giant dog. The dog-like creature growled as it noticed Satoshi and Nami.

"Shinji, may I?" Miharu asked politely getting a nod as an answer.

"Go ahead have some fun" Shinji said while crossing his arms.

"Good, then first I attack Armed Dragon with the Malus Token which _you_ created! How about I return the favor! Malus Stream!" Miharu ordered as the flame-like creature unleashed a huge multi-colored beam towards Satoshi's dragon.

_"Uhm a little help here?"_ Armed Dragon asked nervously when the giant beam almost reached him.

"You wont even be able to touch my dragon because I activate the trap card Dragonic Pride! When a monster my opponent controls attacks a dragon while I have a level 5 or higher dragon-type monster, by removing a dragon type monster in my graveyard I can destroy the attacking monster!" The faint image of Armed Dragon LV3 appeared next to Satoshi, then it turned into orange flames and enveloped the upgraded version.

_"Alright! Now we are talking! What are ya gonna do now punk! Catch me if you can!"_ Armed Dragon dodged the blast by jumping with his large body into the air, surprising Miharu completely.

"What? How can that dragon jump that high with his fat body?" Miharu asked, just in the same moment, Armed Dragon crashed down onto the Malus Token creating a large crater.

_"I am not fat! I just have heavy muscles that's all!"_ Armed Dragon countered when he pulled the flattened Malus Token beneath his body as it shattered into pixels, but then Armed Dragon gulped at the sight of Odin in front of him, he didn't even reach his knee.

_"Mommy."_ Armed Dragon jumped out of his crater and got in gear as he ran.

"Fine then, Odin Father of the Aesir, squash that fat lizard with Sacred Scepter Slash!" Odin raised his giant scepter and aimed it again towards Satoshi's dragon.

"That wont work either! Nami I'm gonna use your face-down, that okay with you?" Satoshi asked

"Go ahead, use it and don't waste any time!" Nami responded quickly while Odin slammed his scepter into the ground, but missed Satoshi's Armed Dragon who was running for his life.

_"Boss! I could use some help over here!"_ Armed Dragon yelled as he desperately tried to dodge the attacks of the god.

"Hold still you stupid dragon! Running is not fair!" Miharu yelled after the dragon, Shinji only face palmed at the situation.

_"Its quite fair! Because I don't wanna be squashed like a fly!"_ Armed Dragon replied back, as he dodged another strike of Odin.

"Don't worry, you will be fine! I activate the Trap Card, Ice Barricade! By discarding a Water Monster from my hand, any Level 5 or higher monsters cannot battle this turn! Sorry Odin, but its time for you to take a chill pill!" Satoshi discarded his Blizzard Dragon and at the same moment the card emitted a giant shockwave freezing the entire field. Odin staggered, using his giant scepter to hold his balance.

Armed Dragon LV5 turned around, pulled one of his eyelids down and stuck his tongue out.

_"Bleh, better luck next time!"_ Armed Dragon mocked towards Miharu, annoying her slightly.

"I am not done yet, Flamvell Flamedog attack her samurai! Blazing Assault!" Firedog charged towards the samurai as the ice melted beneath its feet as it charged a giant ball of fire in its mouth. The warrior took the challenge and rushed with his sword risen up towards his fiery opponent, but the dog jumped towards the warrior, pushing him down to the ground and released its fire attack right into the face of the samurai.

**Satoshi/Nami: 6200  
Miharu/Shinji: 8000 **

"Now comes the effect of my little puppy: When he destroys a monster in battle, I can special summon another monster from my deck as long it has 200 defense points, and I choose Flamvell Archer (3/1000/200)!" Miharu explained as yet another figure of pure flames gathered itself next to Miharu. A tall man with fire as hairs stepped onto the field, he was holding a large bow in his right hand and few fire arrows in his other hand.

"A tuner! That means she is going to synchro summon!" Nami exclaimed.

"You got that right User of the Water! In fact I am going to tune my level 3 Flamvell Archer with my level 4 Firedog!" Flamvell Archer roared loudly as it turned into three blazing Synchro gates which the Firedog jumped through, revealing four burning stars.

The raging inferno shall burn through the land and incinerate everything in it's way! Arise from your burning grave! Synchro Summon! God of the inferno, Ancient Flamvell Diety (7/2500/200)!

The ice field disappeared in an instant as another giant entered the dueling field. It resembled a dark man with blazing mane of flames. It was just as huge as Odin as they both stared down to Satoshi and Nami.

"What the hell! Another giant? Come on we already got enough problems with one!" Satoshi complained when suddenly Nami's duel disk was enveloped by flames.

"When Ancient Flamvell Deity is summoned, depending on the number of cards in my opponents hand, I can remove the same number from your graveyard and for every card removed card he gains 200 attack points!" Miharu explained with a big grin on her face.

"Say what? That means he gains 600 attack points!" Nami exclaimed as three burning cards left her duel disk and surrounded the burning monster as it absorbed the power(2500-3100).

"I'll set this nice little card face down and end my turn. Lets see how well you do, User of Water" Miharu said while a reverse card appeared next to her.

Nami could feel the intense heat coming from her opponent, sweat was running over her face._"Darn it its so hot! How can such a monster produce so much?"_ Nami thought while she drew her next card.

"My draw and first off I summon the tuner Monster Geomancer of the Ice Barrier!" Nami's well-known tuner appeared next to her with her mirror hiding her face

"Leviathan is coming, this could get interesting" Shinji smiled at that fact just like Miharu.

"Fire vs. Water, that sounds fun" Miharu responded, but they both were surprised by the smile of Nami while she was holding a card up.

"Leviathan is not the only dragon who's going to come. All thanks to this card!" Nami said as she inserted the card into her duel disk "I activate the spell card Double Ripple, now I can select a synchro monster from my extra deck and that of another player and if they are the same level then by sending Satoshi's Armed Dragon LV5 and my Geomancer of the Ice Barrier in order to special summon two synchro monsters at the same time! Meaning Leviathan isn't coming alone but Apollo's coming with her!" Nami shouted as her duel disk was surrounded by a blue aura, while Satoshi's was engulfed in red flames.

"No way! Two dragons at once?" Miharu exclaimed, even Shinji was surprised.

"Ready Satoshi?" Nami asked

"Just waiting for you!" Satoshi said

The power of the ocean brings for a power of the healing waters, use your powers to wash away the darkness! Synchro summon! The Dragon of Water, Leviathan-The Dragon of The Waters(8/2600/2400)

The flames of resolve shall burn forth and bring a new power, burn away all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! The dragon of fire, Apollo-The Dragon of Flames (8/2800/2200)!

Two mighty roars followed as Leviathan and Apollo descended majestically to their owners side staring at their opponents.

_"The Ancient God of Flamvells"_ Leviathan stated as her aura and that of the fire god clashed against each other.

"_Father of the Aesir right? This will be fun."_ Apollo smiled

* * *

Not very far from them, Shinken was slowly approaching them, seeing the two Dragons already.

**"Two Dragons in one spot? Yes, this will be an interesting hunt."**

Belail took this chance to attack Shinken, hoping it would knock him out, but Shinken saw the attack and grabbed Belial with inhuman strength and pinned him down.

**"Looks like we have a feisty dragon here." **Shinken said

_"I will only serve Krad! Just you wait, Ritsu and Raikou will stop you!" _Belial roared

Shinken gave an insane laugh **"Hate to break it to you, but that dragon user stands no chance whatsoever, and you are helping me!"**

_"Go to hell!" _Belial roared _"There is no way I'll serve you!"_

Shinken chuckled as he created a ball of dark energy **"Like you have a choice!" **Shinken rammed the energy in Belial's chest, causing him to roar in pain. The dark flames surrounded Belial as his appearance changed completely. He now had armor like Shinken and his eyes were filled with murderous intent.

**"Shall we get going, my nightmare dragon?" **Belial's new form roared with new power.

* * *

**Back to the duel...**

"I activate Leviathan's ability! I can select one monster on the field and we gain life points equal to that cards level by 200 points, so I pick Odin!" Healing rain fell on Nami and Satoshi.

**Satoshi/Nami: 8200  
Miharu/Shinji: 8000**

"Not bad Water User." Miharu complimented "But look at the field, both of your monsters don't even compare to our gods!"

"Now I play Card of Sanctity!" All four duelists drew until they were holding six cards "Next I activate Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier! Here's the deal, I select 3 Ice Barrier monsters in my hand and I special summon one of them!" Nami showed them another Samurai of the Ice Barrier, Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier, and General Grunard of the Ice Barrier "Now I special summon General Grunard of the Ice Barrier (8/2800/1000)!" Nami's strongest general appeared on the field

"Next comes the second effect, allowing me to destroy one card on the field! See ya Odin!" Odin became encased in ice as it shattered "Now I activate the spell card (Azure) Dousing the Flames! Since I have a WATER attribute monster on the field, all FIRE attribute monsters on the field have their attack points cut in half!"

"What!" Miharu exclaimed as her flame god as hit by a tidal wave (3100-1550)

"That's not all, I activate the spell Gift of Martyr! I sacrifice Grunard to give Leviathan all of his attack points!" Grunard turned into golden stardust as Leviathan absorbed the light (2600-5400) "Attack her Ancient Flamvell Deity with Tidal Surge!" Leviathan summoned a enormous tidal wave and submerged the fire god, destroying it into pixels

**Satoshi/Nami: 8200  
Miharu/Shinji: 4150**

"Incredible Nami! You took down two gods with little effort!" Satoshi complimented

Nami chuckled "I couldn't have done it without Leviathan. I trust her, and she trusts me, right Leviathan?"

_"Of course." _Leviathan answered

"Don't celebrate to soon because I activate the trap card (Azure) Revenge Cannon! Now you take damage equal to your dragon's current attack strength because you destroyed one of my monsters!" Miharu yelled as a giant fireball shot out of the card "Leviathan's current attack is 5400, so you take 2700 points pf damage!" The fireball hit Nami dead on, causing her to scream in pain

**Satoshi/Nami: 5500  
Miharu/Shinji: 4150**

* * *

Akira, Keira, Lester, and Melody were taking a different set of stairs upward when they heard a scream.

"That sounded like Nami!" Akira said

"It seems Miharu and Shinji are giving Satoshi and Nami a run for their money." Lester said "We have to hurry."

* * *

Nami shook off the blast and inserted a card into her disk

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared

"During the end phase Odin comes back to the field!" Shinji said as the Aesir god descended on the field "And with that I get to draw one card!" Shinji drew his card "And now it's my turn!" Shinji drew his card "I equip Odin with the Nordic Relic Draupnir! Giving him 800 attack points!" Two gauntlets appeared on Odin (4000-4800) "Now attack her dragon!" Odin swung his mighty spear at Leviathan, destroying her and causing Nami to scream in pain.

**Satoshi/Nami: 3300  
Miharu/Shinji: 4150**

"Nami!" Nami looked up and saw Akira, Keira, Lester and Melody run up the stairs

"Akira! Your all right!" Nami joyfully said as she struggled to get up "I play the trap card Miracles Wake, so now if a monster I control is destroyed in a result of battle it brings them back! Be reborn, Leviathan!" Leviathan appeared on the field unscathed.

"Oh well, I end my turn by discarding one card because I exceeded sixth cards." Shinji said as he discarded one card

"Apollo, are you ready!" Satoshi yelled

_"Ready when you are!" _Apollo said

"Good because I draw!" Satoshi drew his card, showing no fear towards Odin

"I activate (Azure) Judgement of the Aesir! When I have a monster on the field with 'Aesir' in it's name, you take damage equal to half it's current attack points which is 2400!" Lightning struck Satoshi as he screamed in pain

**Satoshi/Nami: 900  
Miharu/Shinji: 4150**

Satoshi looked at the card he drew and smiled.

"Sorry, but something like that won't take out my resolve! And this card will prove it!" Satoshi held up a spell card "I activate the equip card (Azure) Flames of Resolve!"

"That's Satoshi's key spell!" Akira said

"I can only equip this card to a level 7 or higher dragon type synchro monster, like Apollo!" Apollo started to glow brighter "Now when he battles, he gains half the attack points of his attack target, and when he successfully destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to half the attack points of the destroyed monster!"

"Go Apollo!" Nami yelled

"Attack Odin with all your might!" Apollo flew towards the ceiling and produced a mass of flames in his hands.

"Nova Hell Flame!" Satoshi and Nami said at the same time as Apollo fired a massive fireball with his new found power (2800-5200)

Odin tried his best to best the flames, but they were too much for the god to handle.

**Satoshi/Nami: 900  
Miharu/Shinji: 3750**

"Flames of Resolves effect activates!" A large heat wave struck Shinji and Miharu

**Satoshi/Nami: 900  
Miharu/Shinji: 1350**

"And now this duel is over because I activate Apollos's ability! Discarding Vice Dragon from my hand in order to inflict 500 points of damage with an additional 200 points times the cards level because to was a dragon type!"

"All together that's 1500 points of damage!" Keira said

Shinji smiled "I guess we lost."

"Yeah, but it was fun though." Miharu agreed

"Apollo! End this now!" Apollo fired a volley of fireballs at Shinji and Miharu.

**Satoshi/Nami: 900 :Winner  
Miharu/Shinji: 0**

"You two have passed our test." Miharu said "Congratulations."

"Guys!" Akira ran over to them "Are you OK?

"Just a few scratches but I'm fine." Satoshi said

"What about you Nami?" Akira asked

Nami blushed "Um yeah, I'm alright."

"Well thats goo-mmph!" Akira was cut off by a soft sensation on his lips when he saw Nami.

Nami broke the kiss and blushed "I'm glad your OK."

Miharu sighed as Lester walked up to her "What's the matter? I thought you would be happy they won?"

"I know that the Master wanted us to test them, but you still get that feeling when you lose." Miharu said

Lester smiled "Well you were pretty good out there."

Miharu blushed "T-Thanks."

"Now's not the time to celebrate." Melody said "We have bigger problems to worry about now."

* * *

Shinken was walking through a hallway towards the roof

**"Almost there and I'll destroy that dragon user." **Shinken started to laugh uncontrollably

**Ch.38 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Hey guys I'm back *Dodges flying objects* OK I'm sorry about the unexpected hiatus, but writers block decided to rear it's ugly head on top of highschool.**

**Ritsu: Wow, a legitimate excuse.**

**Thetrueazure: Well, I'm going to do something nice for you guys. I'm going to put a poll up asking, 'Do you want to see the face behind the story?' I'll take 100 answers on the poll, I'll also do my FAQ that was going to do but never got around to it.**

**Kazuma: So make sure to submit your polls**

* * *

**Terra: Hey guys, we're at the top! but Kazuma and this girl named Iris appear in front of us. I get challenged to a duel first. Will I win? Or will I lose?**

**Next time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Clash of the Elements; Earths Final Days**

**"seismic Shock Wave!"**


	39. Clash of the Elements Earth's Final Day

**Thetrueazure: Well you guys are going to get ready**

**Ritsu: You're going to shut up!**

**Thetrueazure: No! We're doing the second to last duel. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Kazuma: We're not doing the disclaimer because you already know it.**

* * *

"Sorry, but something like that won't take out my resolve! And this card will prove it!" Satoshi held up a spell card "I activate the equip card (Azure) Flames of Resolve!"

"That's Satoshi's key spell!" Akira said

"I can only equip this card to a level 7 or higher dragon type synchro monster, like Apollo!" Apollo started to glow brighter "Now when he battles, he gains half the attack points of his attack target, and when he successfully destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to half the attack points of the destroyed monster!"

"Go Apollo!" Nami yelled

"Attack Odin with all your might!" Apollo flew towards the ceiling and produced a mass of flames in his hands.

"Nova Hell Flame!" Satoshi and Nami said at the same time as Apollo fired a massive fireball with his new found power (2800-5200)

Odin tried his best to best the flames, but they were too much for the god to handle.

**Satoshi/Nami: 900**  
**Miharu/Shinji: 3750**

"Flames of Resolves effect activates!" A large heat wave struck Shinji and Miharu

**Satoshi/Nami: 900**  
**Miharu/Shinji: 1350**

"And now this duel is over because I activate Apollo's ability! Discarding Vice Dragon from my hand in order to inflict 500 points of damage with an additional 200 points times the cards level because to was a dragon type!"

"All together that's 1500 points of damage!" Keira said

Shinji smiled "I guess we lost."

"Yeah, but it was fun though." Miharu agreed

"Apollo! End this now!" Apollo fired a volley of fireballs at Shinji and Miharu.

**Satoshi/Nami: 900: Winner**  
**Miharu/Shinji: 0**

"You two have passed our test." Miharu said "Congratulations."

* * *

**Ch.39 Clash of the Elements; Earth's Final Days**

Akira and the gang were heading towards where Ritsu was.

"What are we going to do about Krad's darkness?" Keira asked Akira

Akira shook his head "I'm not sure, I'm afraid of what might happen."

"Don't worry about it, we know Ritsu will pull through!" Satoshi said as Nami nodded in agreement

"Yes, Ritsu saved Krad before, and he'll do it again."

* * *

"Are you ready Iris?" Kazuma asked as he put on his duel disk. "The Earth User is no pushover."

Iris giggled "That's sweet, your worried about me." Kazuma blushed "Don't worry, I beat you so I should be able to hold my own. You should focus on your duel against the Light User."

Kazuma chuckled "Yeah, something tells me it's going to be an all out war between us. Let's go." Kazuma walked off

"Hey! Wait for me!" Iris ran towards him.

* * *

Ritsu, Terra, Kurogasa, and Kuraki finally made it to the door, and all that was stopping them was a large hallway and a giant door.

"We finally made it!" Terra said as he fell over "Man I'm tired."

Kurogasa chuckled lightly "I hear ya. Ritsu, let's go." Kurogasa and co. were about the walk through the hallway when Ritsu stopped them "What's wrong Ritsu?"

"We're not out of the woods yet." Ritsu said "Isn't that right Kazuma!"

"So your finally able to sense my presence after one encounter? One of the many abilities the Light User has." Kazuma and Iris stepped out of the door and confronted them "Been awhile."

"Move out of my way Kazuma!" Ritsu yelled "As you can see I'm not in the best of moods."

Kazuma smiled "Really? Then I guess you'll give it your all then, because the only way your getting through is if you beat Iris and me!" Kazuma stepped back "Your up Iris, I'll duel the Light User when your done."

Iris puffed her cheeks "Why do I have to go first?"

"Because I believe in you." Kazuma smiled, making her blush

_"Wow, that's the first time I've actually seen him smile."_ Iris thought when she activate her duel disk "Alright, who's the Earth User?"

Terra walked up "That would be me. My name is Terra." Terra said as he activated his duel disk

"My name is Iris Rose, now get ready!" Both duelists drew their opening hand

Iris/Terra: DUEL!

**Iris: 4000  
Terra: 4000**

"Ladies first!" Iris drew her sixth card " I summon The Warrior of Light (4/1900/1400) in attack mode!" A warrior in clad blue armor wearing a horned helmet wielding a sword with a orange gem and 5 orange strings at the end and a shield with the sing of light appeared on the field. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn." One reverse card appeared.

"Then I guess I'm up!" Terra drew his card "I'll set one card face down and end my turn!" One reverse card appeared on the field

"That's it? Terra must not have got a good hand." Kuraki said

"He's going to have a tough time gaining field advantage." Ritsu said

"That's all? Well then, my move!" Iris drew her next card "Warrior of Light, attack him directly!" The light warrior dashed towards Terra with his sword ready.

"I play my trap card Negate Attack!" A barrier appeared in front of Terra, blocking the sword strike "Your attack and battle phase are canceled!"

"Not bad." Kazuma said "But it'll take a lot more than that."

"I'll end my turn by summoning Cecil the Split Soul (4/2000/1400) in attack mode!" A man with silver hair and white armor carrying a lance appeared on the field "And since I control another monster, The Warrior of Light gains 200 attack points!" The Warrior of Light began to glow with more power (1900-2100)

"2 monsters with over 2000 attack points!" Kurogasa said "Let's hope Terra has a strategy."

_"I hope so too."_ Terra thought as he drew his card, he smirked "Finally! I activate the spell card Double Summon to summon twice! So I summon Scrap Goblin (3/0/500)!" A little machine with a camera for a body appeared on the field "And since you control monsters, I can special summon Scrap Breaker (6/2100/700) in attack mode!" A giant machine with two clubs appeared on the field "The cost of this is that a Scrap monster I control has to bite the dust which is why I summoned Scrap Goblin!" Hot steam destroyed the little fiend "Next I summon Scrap Chimera (4/1700/500) in attack mode!" A rusty metal Chimera appeared on the field.

"Two monsters in one turn." Kazuma said

"Why don't we make it three! I activate my Chimera's ability letting me bring back a Scrap tuner from my graveyard, like my Scrap Goblin!" The chimera roared as the little fiend appeared on it's back "Now I tune my level 4 Scrap Chimera with my level 3 Scrap Goblin!" Scrap Goblin turned into three synchro gates and encircled Scrap Chimera, turning him into four stars

From the depths of the earth comes a demon whose powers rival that of a machine, bust through the surface with your metal armor! Synchro Summon! The demon of scrap! Scrap Archfiend (7/2700/1800)!

The mechanical version of Summoned Skull appeared on the field with a deafening battle cry.

"Alright! Terra's also got two monsters with over 2000 attack points!" Kuraki said in excitement

"Scrap Breaker! Attack her Cecil!" Scrap Breaker charged at the warrior with it's two clubs

"I play the trap card (Azure) Split Guard!" A barrier was put up in front of Cecil "If I control Cecil, he cannot be destroyed in battle."

"You still take damage!" A small jolt hit Iris

**Iris: 3900  
Terra: 4000**

"Scrap Archfiend, attack The Warrior of Light! Scrap Beatdown!" Scrap Archfiend threw a giant fist at the light warrior, crushing him in one blow

**Iris: 3300  
Terra: 4000**

"I'll throw two cards face down and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared on the field

"My draw!" Iris drew her next card "I activate _my _Double Summon, so now I summon Tifa the Feint Brawler (4/1600/1400) and Zidane the Aerial Angel of Death (4/2000/1700) in attack mode!" Iris's duel spirit appeared on the field wielding two daggers and a female warrior with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes wearing a black trench coat.

Zidane yawned "Oh hey Iris, what are you doing?"

Iris sighed "In the middle of a duel, look in front of you." Iris gestured in front of him. He turned to see Terra's monsters staring him down.

"Well this is a wake up call."

"I activate Tifa's special ability! Once a turn I'm allowed to destroy one monster you control!" Tifa threw an energy blast at Scrap Archfiend, destroying it completely "Next I equip Zidane with Ultima Weapon! Now if he battles, he gains 1500 attack points!" Zidane's two daggers disappeared and a dual bladed lance appeared in his hand. "Attack his Breaker now!"

_"On it!"_ Zidane dashed towards Breaker with his ultimate weapon (2000-3500)

**Iris: 3300  
Terra: 2600**

"Cecil, Tifa! Double attack, now!" Tifa and Cecil dashed towards Terra

"I play the trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back my Scrap Archfiend!" The metal demon appeared in front of the two warriors, stopping their attacks.

"Not bad, I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot!" Both players drew three times "I'll now set two cards face down and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared

"Then I guess It's my go." Terra drew his card "I summon the tuner monster Scrap Mind Reader (1/0/0) in attack mode!" Terra's signature tuner appeared next to Scrap Archfiend

"Golem is coming!" Ritsu said

"I tune my level 7 Scrap Archfiend with my level 1 Scrap Mind Reader!" Scrap Mind Reader turned into one synchro gate and encircled Scrap Archfiend, turning it into seven stars

Mother earth calls forth her greatest protector to fight the evil that's coming! Behold the power that moves the very mountains themselves! Synchro summon! The dragon of earth, (Azure) Golem-The Dragon of the Earth (8/2800/3000)!

_"Shall we get started!"_

"Right, but first I play Card of Sanctity!" Both player drew until they were holding six cards "Next I activate Golem's ability, taking away 400 points from you!" Golem caused the room to shake, making Iris lose her balance

**Iris: 2900  
Terra: 2600**

_"Iris, you OK?" _Zidane asked

Iris nodded "I'm fine."

_"Don't worry Iris, I'll take out this old geezer." _

_"Who are you calling an old geezer you little brat!" _Golem countered

_"Who are you calling a brat you-"_

"Will both of you shut up already!" Iris and Terra yelled at their duel spirits

"I equip Golem with the equip spell Mist Body, so now he can't be destroyed in battle!" White mist surrounded Golem "Also when Golem is in defense mode, he's the only card you can attack!"

"Very nice." Iris complimented

"I'll set three cards face down end my turn!" Three reverse cards appeared

"Then I guess it's my turn!" Iris drew her next card "I activate my two trap cards, Rising Energy and Strike Slash!" Iris activated her two trap cards "Rising Energy allows me to increase Zidane's attack points by 1500 points just by discarding a card." Iris discarded one so that Zidane's attack points would rise (2000-3500) "And Strike Slash increases his attack points by 700 plus the ability to do piercing damage!" Zidane's lance became a lot sharper (3500-4200)

"Oh man, this is bad." Terra said out loud.

"It's about to get a lot worse because I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the middle card!" A typhoon ripped apart Terra's Half Shield "Zidane! Use your Ultima Weapon and end this duel!" Zidane jumped towards Golem with his new power (4200-5700)

"If that attack goes through then Terra's done for!" Kurogasa said

"Don't worry about it, because I play the trap Castle Walls, so now Golem's defense points are 500 points stronger!" Golem tried to deflect the blade wing his wings (3000-3500)

"But you still take 2200 points of damage!" The shock wave hit Terra dead on, pushing him back a few feet

**Iris: 2900  
Terra: 400 **

"It's over."

"Yeah, for you!" Terra's face down card flipped up "I activate the trap card Staunch Defender! Now your other monsters are now forced to battle with Golem!"

Iris's eyes widened in shock "T-Then that means-"

"Golem's defense is now your undoing!" Terra yelled as Cecil and Tifa attacked Golem, but were pushed back by Golem's immense power, dropping Iris's life points down to zero

**Iris: 0  
Terra: 400: Winner**

"Awww man! I lost!" Iris yelled "And I was so close!"

"You did good Iris." Kazuma said as he walked in front of her "Now it's my turn. Are you ready Light User?"

Ritsu walked up and activated his duel disk "Do you even have to asked?"

"Wait Kazuma!" Iris said, causing Kazuma to turn around towards her. She then kissed Kazuma on the lips "Good luck."

"I'll be fine." Kazuma said "Ready Ritsu!"

"Yeah!" Both duelists drew their opening hands

Ritsu/Kazuma: Duel!

**Ch.39 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Yes, this chapter is finished!**

**Ritsu: Stay tuned for an epic next chapter.**

**Thetrueazure: Oh and also, I still need just a few more questions for my FAQ video. Come on guys, I've got four questions from one person already.**

* * *

**Ritsu: Well guys, my rematch with Kazuma is finally here, only this time he's not holding back now. It's the Machine gods against the Dragon of Light**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Heaven's Destruction**

**"Raikou! Attack with Heaven's Flame!"**


	40. Clash of the Elements Heavens Death

**Thetrueazure: Hey guys! Looks like Ritsu will be having his rematch this chapter.**

**Kazuma: I should warn you Ritsu, I won't be holding back.**

**Ritsu: Right back at you Kazuma.**

**Thetrueazure: OK, before these two start exchanging blows, for my poll, instead of doing 100, I'm just going to do 10, reason being is that it would take awhile. anyways, you guys know the disclaimer so on with the chapter.**

* * *

"Then I guess it's my turn!" Iris drew her next card "I activate my two trap cards, Rising Energy and Strike Slash!" Iris activated her two trap cards "Rising Energy allows me to increase Zidane's attack points by 1500 points just by discarding a card." Iris discarded one so that Zidane's attack points would rise (2000-3500) "And Strike Slash increases his attack points by 700 plus the ability to do piercing damage!" Zidane's lance became a lot sharper (3500-4200)

"Oh man, this is bad." Terra said out loud.

"It's about to get a lot worse because I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the middle card!" A typhoon ripped apart Terra's Half Shield "Zidane! Use your Ultima Weapon and end this duel!" Zidane jumped towards Golem with his new power (4200-5700)

"If that attack goes through then Terra's done for!" Kurogasa said

"Don't worry about it, because I play the trap Castle Walls, so now Golem's defense points are 500 points stronger!" Golem tried to deflect the blade wing his wings (3000-3500)

"But you still take 2200 points of damage!" The shock wave hit Terra dead on, pushing him back a few feet

**Iris: 2900  
Terra: 400**

"It's over."

"Yeah, for you!" Terra's face down card flipped up "I activate the trap card Staunch Defender! Now your other monsters are now forced to battle with Golem!"

Iris's eyes widened in shock "T-Then that means-"

"Golem's defense is now your undoing!" Terra yelled as Cecil and Tifa attacked Golem, but were pushed back by Golem's immense power, dropping Iris's life points down to zero

**Iris: 0  
Terra: 400: Winner**

"Awww man! I lost!" Iris yelled "And I was so close!"

"You did good Iris." Kazuma said as he walked in front of her "Now it's my turn. Are you ready Light User?"

Ritsu walked up and activated his duel disk "Do you even have to asked?"

"Wait Kazuma!" Iris said, causing Kazuma to turn around towards her. She then kissed Kazuma on the lips "Good luck."

"I'll be fine." Kazuma said "Ready Ritsu!"

"Yeah!" Both duelists drew their opening hands

Ritsu/Kazuma: Duel!

* * *

**Ch.40 Clash of the Elements; Heaven's Destruction**

Ritsu/Kazuma: Duel!

**Ritsu: 4000  
Kazuma: 4000**

Kurogasa turned around and saw Akira and co. entering the room when the duel started.

"Kurogasa, Kuraki, Terra!" Akira shouted as everybody ran towards them "What happened?"

"We made it but Kazuma and Iris are standing in our way, Terra's already beat Iris in a duel, now all that's left is Kazuma and Ritsu." Kuraki said when she noticed something "Where's Krad?"

Keira looked away from them "We have a big problem."

"I'll take the first turn!" Kazuma drew his sixth card "I summon Biofalcon (4/1700/1200) in attack mode!" The cybernetic falcon Kazuma summoned their last duel appeared on the field "Next I equip him with the spell card 7 Complete, this will give him 700 attack and defense points!" Biofalcon's eyes glowed brightly (1700-2400/1200-1900) "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn!" Two reverse cards appeared "Now, show me what you got!"

"Gladly! I draw!" Ritsu drew his sixth card "I play the spell card Sparkling of the Light Dragon! Here's the deal, I send 2 dragon type monsters from my hand to the graveyard in order to special summon one light dragon type monster from my deck!" Ritsu sent an Axe Dragonute and a Alexandrite Dragon to the graveyard "Now I can special summon a Light type dragon monster and I have the perfect one! Say hello to Lightpulsar Dragon (6/2500/1500)!" In a bright flash of light, a dragon came out with light blue scales and white armor plates on it's legs, body, and head.

"That's new." Satoshi said in amazement

Apollo and the other dragons appeared _"It seems Ritsu has been working on his deck."_

_"I have a feeling that Kazuma's deck isn't the same as before either." _Kazeryu said

* * *

**In the Other Room**

Shin and Yuzuki were watching the duel on an air display. Shin saw Ritsu summon Lightpulsar Dragon and cracked a smile.

_"Very good my son, show me your resolve." _Shin thought

Yuzuki looked at him "Does Ritsu know about this?"

Shin shook his head "No, he doesn't even know I'm alive."

Yuzuki's eyes widened "Wait, your telling me your own son thinks your dead? What kind of father are you!" Yuzuki caught a cold glare from Shin and recoiled in fright. She looked back at the air display _"Ritsu, please be careful."_

* * *

"I'm not done yet! Next I remove my DARK Axe Dragonute and my LIGHT Alexandrite Dragon from play in order to special summon another new friend!" The armored dragon and a crystal dragon flew into a dark portal "Appear now! Darkflare Dragon (5/2400/1400)!" A dragon similar to Darkblaze Dragon, only it's scales were much darker appeared right beside it's light counterpart. "Lightpulsar Dragon! Attack his Biofalcon!" Lightpulsar Dragon fired a light ray at the cybernetic falcon, destroying it with little effort.

**Ritsu: 4000  
Kazuma: 3900**

"Darkflare Dragon, attack his life points directly with Hell Flame!" Darkflare Dragon fired a dark fireball at Kazuma

_"Ritsu wait!" _Raikou said

"I activate my two trap cards Loaner Delivery! When a machine monster I control is destroyed, I'm allowed to special summon a level 4 or below Machine monster from my deck, and since I activated two, I'm allowed to special summon two Machines, so I bring out two more Biofalcons!" Two more cyber falcons entered the field, but only one survived Darkflare Dragons attack.

Ritsu cursed under his breath. he had complete forgot about Kazuma's facedowns

"And when a Machine monster I control is destroyed through battle, Biofalcon allows me to add a Machine type monster with 1000 or less attack points to my hand, so I add my Jade Knight (4/1000/1800) to my hand!" Kazuma added said card to his hand.

"I activate Card of Demise!" Ritsu drew until he was holding five cards "I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared

"Then it's my go then." Kazuma calmly drew his next card "I play the spell card Polymerization! I fuse two Cyber Dragons in my hand, so that I can bring out my Cyber Twin Dragon (8/2800/2100) to the field!" A machine similar to Cyber Dragon but with two heads appeared on the field. "My Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice during the battle phase. I switch my falcon to attack mode and have my dragon attack both of your monsters! Go! Twin Evolution Burst!" Cyber Twin Dragon fired two powerful blasts, destroying both dragons into a thousand pixels

**Ritsu: 3300  
Kazuma: 3900**

"Ritsu is wide open!" Nami said

"My brothers not holding anything back." Miharu said

"Thanks for that, because I activate Lightpulsar's special ability! When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard, I'm allowed to special summon a Level 5 or higher dragon type monster from my graveyard, like my Darkflare Dragon!" The dark fire dragon risen from a column of dark flames

"Well, you saved yourself from a severe hit. I applaud you for that." Kazuma said "I summon Jade Knight (4/1000/1800) in defense mode!" A fighter jet with a Jade Green paint job hovered above Kazuma's head. "Your move."

_"Yeah and I better make it count." _Ritsu drew his next card "I activate the spell card Dragon Heart, sending 3 Dragon type monsters from my deck to the graveyard for my Darkflare Dragon to gain 1000 attack points, the price is I can't normal summon." Ritsu sent Angel Dragon, Blizzard Dragon, and Barrier Dragon from his deck to the graveyard as Darkflare Dragon roared with more power (2400-3400)

"3400 attack points, your stepping up." Kazuma said

"Darkflare Dragon, attack his Cyber Twin Dragon with Hell Flame!" Darkflare Dragon destroyed the cyber terror with little effort.

**Ritsu: 3300  
Kazuma: 3300**

"You activated Biofalcon's effect, allowing me to add another Jade Knight to my hand."

_"All of the monsters in Kazuma's graveyard are light attributed." _Iris thought _"He's setting up for his ace card."_

"I end my turn." Ritsu said

"I draw!" Kazuma drew his next card "I play Pot of Greed in order to draw twice!" Kazuma drew twice. "I summon another Jade Knight in defence mode and I'll set one card face down and end my turn." Another fighter jet and a reverse card appeared on the field.

_"Somethings up, the only offensive card he had on the field was his Cyber Twin Dragon. Is he baiting me?" _Ritsu thought as he drew his card _"I've got three more turn until I lose my entire hand from Card of Demise's adverse effect, so I better make these turns count!" _Ritsu slapped a card down on his disk "I summon Axe Dragonute (4/2000/1200) in attack mode!" Ritsu's famous armored dragon appeared on the field "He won't be staying for long, because I'll be removing him from play in order to special summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (10/2800/2400) in attack mode!" The metal version of Red Eyes Darkness Dragon appeared on the field.

"Ritsu's not holding anything back." Akira said "He's got three cards out with over 2000 attack points."

"I play the continuous trap card Dragon's Rage, now all of my dragons can now inflict piercing damage!"

"Your kidding?" Kazuma said

"Let's see if this looks like a joke! Red eyes! Attack his Jade Knight with Darkness Metal Flare!" Red eyes fired a dark fireball at the fighter jet, causing it to crash.

**Ritsu: 3300  
Kazuma: 2300**

"I activate Cards of Last Will, Jade Knight, and Biofalcon's ability!" Kazuma's trap card flipped up "Card of Last Will let's me draw until I'm holding five cards." Kazuma drew until he was holding five cards "Next Jade Knights ability allows me to add a level 4 or below Light Machine type monster from my deck to my hand, so I add my level 3 Proto Cyber Dragon!" Kazuma added his Proto Cyber Dragon to his hand "Next with Biofalcon's effect let's me add my last Jade Knight to my hand." Kazuma also added his final Jade Knight as well.

"Darkflare Dragon, attack his Biofalcon with Hell Flame!" Dark flames comsumed the cybernetic falcon.

**Ritsu: 3300  
Kazuma: 1600**

"Axe Dragonute, you know the drill!" Dragonute swung his axe at the fighter jet, cutting it in half.

**Ritsu: 3300  
Kazuma: 1400**

"Jade Knight's effect activates! I add my second Proto Cyber Dragon to my hand." Kazuma added his second dragon to his hand.

"I end my turn."

"My draw." Kazuma drew his card "I play the spell card Card Destruction, now we discard our entire hand and draw the same amount." Both duelists discarded their entire hand and drew a new one, Kazuma started to chuckle "Your through, light user."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Did you really think you were ahead in this duel. Iwas stringing you along so that I can assemble the needed parts." Kazuma held up a card "And this card will bring forth heavens destruction! I remove all of my Light machine monsters from my graveyard!" A bright light filled the field, nearly blinding everyone

"W-What's going on!" Satoshi asked

"There's no way Kazuma's summoning his most powerful card?" Shinji said

"I special summon the cyber god, CYBER ELTANIN (10/?/?)!" As the light faded, Ritsu looked up to see a giant mechanical dragon head with eleven other heads floating around it "Cyber Eltanin's attack and defense points are equal to the number of Light machine cards I removed from play by 500. I count 12 cards, so you do the math." The Cyber god let out a terrifying roar as it's attack points skyrocketed (?-6000/?-6000)

"6000 attack points!" Kurogasa said "If Ritsu get hit by that, there's no telling what would happen!"

"I activate Cyber Eltanin's second effect which is sends all other monsters on the field straight to the grave!" Eltanin sent out a shock wave, sending all of Ritsu's monsters to the graveyard

"My dragons!" Ritsu looked at the cyber god, if he got hit by that direct attack, well let's just say that it wasn't a pleasant thought.

"This is the end, Eltanin, attack Ritsu directly! Dragonic Constellation!" All twelve dragon heads fired a concentrated blast towards Ritsu

* * *

"Ritsu!" Yuzuki yelled

* * *

"I play my trap card Half Shield, cutting all damage in half!" A barrier blocked the majority of the blast, but it shattered under the pressure _"Well, this is going to hurt...a lot." _The blast collided with Ritsu, sending him skidding across the floor in pain

**Ritsu: 300  
Kazuma: 1400**

"I'll end my turn right there." Kazuma said "If your still alive it's you turn."

"Owwwww!" Ritsu groaned as he stood up dusting himself off "I think I'm still seeing stars."

_"Ritsu are you OK?" _Raikou asked in concern

"If fine Raikou, though I am going to be _really _sore tomorrow." Ritsu looked at Kazuma "That's a pretty powerful card you have there."

"Thanks. It's your turn." Kazuma smiled

"Then I guess I draw!" Ritsu drew his card "I send my Dark Demon Dragon and my second Alexandrite Dragon in order to special summon Lighpulsar Dragon from my graveyard!" Ritsu's light dragon appeared on the field "Next I play Card of Sanctity!" Both players drew until they were holding six cards "Now I play the spell card Monster Reborn so that I can bring back Angel Dragon (2/1000/1000)!" Ritsu's favorite tuner landed on his shoulder

"Raikou's coming." Miharu said

"I tune my level 6 Lightpulsar Dragon with my level 2 Angel Dragon!" Angel Dragon turned into two synchro gates and surrounded Lightpulsar Dragon, turning him into six stars

When the stars of heaven converge, they unlock the door to a true salvation, become the light that descends from the heavens! Synchro Summon! The Divine Light, Raikou-The Dragon of the Heavens (8/3000/2400)!

_"I hope your monster is ready Kazuma Ishimaru!" _Raikou said

"You do know your facing my monster who has 6000 attack points!" Kazuma pointed at Raikou "Even with your effect, you cannot match my monster."

Ritsu smiled "Ready Raikou?"

_"Whenever you are." _Raikou said

"Raikou, attack Cyber Eltanin!" Raikou charged at the cyber god

"What is he thinking?" Kuraki said "Eltanin is twice as strong as Raikou!"

Kurogasa smiled "Ritsu's fine. Look."

"I activate Honest's effect from my hand! Discarding him so that Raikou gains Eltanin's attack points!" Raikou became enveloped in white flames (3000-9000)

"9000 attack points!" Kazuma stepped back in shock, but regained his composure and smiled "I guess I lost." Raikou went right through the main dragon head, destroying the entire thing.

**Ritsu: 300: Winner  
Kazuma: 0**

"Congratulations Ritsu Himuro, you passed my test." Kazuma said as they shook hands "Yuzuki is beyond those doors, but our master is in there. You mustn't drop your guard for a second because if you do, your done."

Ritsu chuckled "Don't worry about me, I'll win."

**Ch.40 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: 2 days on this chapter, I think that's a new record.**

**Ritsu: Yeah I think that is.**

**Kazuma: Stay tuned for next chapter**

* * *

**Ritsu: We've finally made it to Yuzuki, I'm relieved that she's OK but I've got a bigger problem, the master of the Order happens to be my father who I thought was dead. Believe me when I say you don't want to miss this.**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Like Father Like Son, The Agent of Destruction.**

**"N-No way."**


	41. The Agent of Destruction

**Thetrueazure: I love this week.**

**Ritsu: Why?**

**Thetrueazure: Because from the 24th to the 28th, I'm on vacation.**

**Kazuma: Lucky. At least you can try to update now. Dislcaimer is the same as always, no point in saying it.**

* * *

"I tune my level 6 Lightpulsar Dragon with my level 2 Angel Dragon!" Angel Dragon turned into two synchro gates and surrounded Lightpulsar Dragon, turning him into six stars

When the stars of heaven converge, they unlock the door to a true salvation, become the light that descends from the heavens! Synchro Summon! The Divine Light, Raikou-The Dragon of the Heavens (8/3000/2400)!

_"I hope your monster is ready Kazuma Ishimaru!" _Raikou said

"You do know your facing my monster who has 6000 attack points!" Kazuma pointed at Raikou "Even with your effect, you cannot match my monster."

Ritsu smiled "Ready Raikou?"

_"Whenever you are." _Raikou said

"Raikou, attack Cyber Eltanin!" Raikou charged at the cyber god

"What is he thinking?" Kuraki said "Eltanin is twice as strong as Raikou!"

Kurogasa smiled "Ritsu's fine. Look."

"I activate Honest's effect from my hand! Discarding him so that Raikou gains Eltanin's attack points!" Raikou became enveloped in white flames (3000-9000)

"9000 attack points!" Kazuma stepped back in shock, but regained his composure and smiled "I guess I lost." Raikou went right through the main dragon head, destroying the entire thing.

**Ritsu: 300: Winner  
Kazuma: 0**

"Congratulations Ritsu Himuro, you passed my test." Kazuma said as they shook hands "Yuzuki is beyond those doors, but our master is in there. You mustn't drop your guard for a second because if you do, your done."

Ritsu chuckled "Don't worry about me, I'll win."

* * *

**Ch.41 Like Father Like Son; The Agent of Destruction.**

Ritsu stood in front of the door where Yuzuki was, he hesitated when he was about to open the door.

_"I don't know why, but I can feel a powerful presence past these doors. Could that be Kazuma's master?" _Ritsu train of thought was cut off when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Kurogasa and everbody else behind him

"Let's go Ritsu." Kurogasa said

Ritsu nodded "Yeah."

* * *

Yuzuki was sitting silently when she heard the door open and Ritsu ran through the door.

"Ritsu!" Yuzuki shot up and ran towards him, wrapping her arms around him

"Yuzuki, thank goodness your OK." Ritsu whispered when everyone else came in. Their reunion was cut short when they heard clapping coming from the desk in front of them with Shin in the shadow.

"Congratulations Chosen Ones." Shin congratulated "You were able to make it to the top, defeat your opponents and pass their tests."

"Give me a break!" Ritsu yelled while holding onto Yuzuki "I could care less about your stupid tests."

Shin chuckled a bit "Yes, you might not have cared about these tests, but it was the only way for all of you to prepare for the final battle." Shin looked at Akira "Akira, User of the Wind, you were able to predict Lester's unpredictable moves." Shin looked at Satoshi "Satoshi, User of Fire, your passion for your friends and unwavering determination was more than enough to best a god." Shin then turned to Nami "Nami, User of Water, your kindness and compassion towards your teammates shows how well you mastered your element." Shin looked at Terra "Terra, User of Earth, you learned that the greatest defense is your greatest offense." Shin finally looked at Ritsu "Ritsu Himuro, User of Light, your leadership and bonds were able to defeat the one that heaven fears. You have grown into a fine young boy."

"What are you talking about?" Ritsu asked "Do I know you?"

Shin shook his head "No, but I know a lot about you." Shin walked out of the shadow causing everyone but the order to gasp in shock

"Dude, is it me or am I seeing double?" Terra asked

"It's not you because I see it too." Akira said

"W-Why the hell do you look like me!" Ritsu demanded an answer from Shin

Shin smiled "My have you grown. My name is Shin Himuro. Ritsu, believe it or not, I'm your father!"

Ritsu's eyes widened in shock "N-No way. Your suppose to be dead, the people at the orphanage told me you were dead!"

"I told them to lie to you about me." Shin explained "It was for your own good."

"For my own good? For my own good!" Ritsu furiously yelled and clenched his fists "I thought you were dead, and here you are right in front of me. Do you have any idea the hell I went through because of that! Do you!"

"Ritsu." Yuzuki whispered

"I can only imagine." Shin said "I know that saying sorry will not make anything better." Shin took a golden duel disk from his desk and attached it to his arm "Either way, the only way you leaving this building is if you defeat me right here."

Ritsu was shaking with rage, so much rage that everyone could sense it. Yuzuki touched Ritsu's hand in an effort to calm him down, she felt Ritsu's hand stop shaking when he looked at her.

"Sorry, guess I almost let my anger get the better of me." Ritsu apologized

"It's OK, you have every right to be mad. Just don't let it cloud your judgment OK." Yuzuki smiled at him

"Alright. Stand back." Yuzuki went over to everyone else when Ritsu activated his duel disk "I hope your ready 'dad', because I don't plan on losing!"

"Then show me you resolve!" Both duelists drew their opening hands

Shin/Ritsu: Duel!

**Shin, H: 4000  
Ritsu: 4000**

"Elders go first." Shin drew his sixth card "I activate the field spell The Sanctuary in the Sky!" The scenery around everyone changed. They were transported to an island with a cathedral behind Shin. "Next I summon Nova Summoner (4/1400/800) in attack mode!" Out of the cathedral came what looked to be a halo with wings "I'll set one card face down and end my turn." One reverse card appeared

"My move!" Ritsu drew his sixth card "I summon Axe Dragonute (4/2000/1200) in attack mode!" Ritsu's armored dragon knight appeared on the field "Now attack his Nova Summoner!"

"Ritsu wait!" Yuzuki yelled, but the dragon already cut the halo in half.

Ritsu looked confused "Why aren't your life points decreasing, your monster was in attack mode?"

Shin chuckled "I forgot to mention this, while The Sanctuary in the Sky is face up on the field, I take no battle damage involving fairy types."

"Wait, so how is Ritsu suppose to deal damage if it's just going to get negated?" Kuraki wondered

"I'm not sure." Keira said "But we still have to believe in him."

"After Axe Dragonute battles, he switches to defense mode!" Axe Dragonunte knelt down on one knee and used his axe as a shield.

"Nova Summoners effect activates whenever it's destroyed in battle. Now normally I would have to special summon a fairy type with 1500 or less attack points, but since The Sanctuary in the Sky is face up on the field, I'm allowed to special summon Airknight Parshath (5/1900/1400)!" Out of the cathedral came a young man who's bottom half was a horse. He had blue and gold armor and was carrying a sharp blade.

"You triggered the effect of the Dragon Ice (5/1800/2200) in my hand! Whenever you special summon a monster, I can discard one card from my hand in order to special summon him, so I discard one card in order to special summon him in defense mode!" A dragon made out of ice landed in front of Ritsu, ready to protect it's master. "I set one card face down and end my turn!" One reverse card appeared.

"My turn!" Shin drew his next card and started to laugh "Let the judgment begin, I activate the continuous spell card Solidarity! So now all of my fairy type monsters gain 800 attack points because I control only one type!" Airknight Parshath's sword glowed a lot brighter (1900-2700) "Now I summon The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter (4/1800/1000) in attack mode!" A crimson winged tan skinned man with markings all over his body appeared on the field and gained a boost from the effects of Solidarity (1800-2600)

"Great." Ritsu groaned

"Airknight Parshath attack his Axe Dragonute!" Airknight Parshath cut the armored dragon in half, causing Ritsu to scream in pain

**Shin, H: 4000  
Ritsu: 2500**

"W-What the hell happened?" Ritsu asked while clutching his side in pain.

"Airknight Parshath can inflict piercing damage, and when he successfully inflicts damage, I'm allowed to draw one card." Shin drew one card "Jupiter, attack his Dragon Ice now!" Jupiter flew full speed towards the ice dragon

"Not If my Dragon's Barrier has anything to say about it!" A barrier blocked Jupiter's assault "My dragon is safe from destruction!"

"Not bad. I end my turn."

"My move!" Ritsu drew his next card "I play Spellbook Inside the Pot!" Both players drew three times "I now summon Red Eyes Black Chick (1/800/500) in attack mode!" A small crimson egg appeared on the field and shattered, revealing a miniature version of the famed Red Eyes Black Dragon "I activate his effect, allowing me to sacrifice him in order to special summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon (7/2400/2000)!" The baby black dragon disappeared in a column of crimson black flames and it's adult version appeared. "But I'm not through yet! I sacrifice my Red Eyes!"

"Wait but what's more powerful then that?" Terra wondered when he saw Red Eyes being enveloped by a sphere of dark flames "W-What's happening?"

"I summon the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon (9/2400/2000)!" The sphere broke and showed Red Eyes in a different form. It had a shiny black form with golden stripes and six black wings "This card can only be summoned by using Red Eyes Black Dragon as a sacrifice. For every dragon type in my graveyard, he gains 300 attack points!" Three beams shot out from Ritsu's graveyard as the dark dragon absorbed them (2400-3300).

"Ritsu's got field advantage now!" Nami said with joy

"Now attack his Parshath with Darkness Giga Flare!" Red Eyes Darkness Dragon fired a concentrated stream of dark flames at the knght, burnig him to a crisp. However, because of the sanctuary, Shin was safe from the damage. "I'll throw two cards face down and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared.

"My turn." Shin drew his card and looked at it "I play Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and discarding two." Shin drew three times and discarded two fairy types "Next I remove Jupiter from play!" Jupiter disappeared in a flash of light. When he vanished, violent flames erupted behind Shin "Come forth, Master Hyperion (8/2700/2100)!" A giant man in pitch black armor with golden accents appeared on the field, gaining power from Solidarity (2700-3500)

_"Shin, let's do this."_ Hyperion said

"Gladly! I activate Master Hyperion's effect! Now normally once per turn I would remove from play a light fairy type monster from my graveyard in order to destroy one card you control, however since The Sanctuary in the Sky is face up on the field, I can use his effect twice per turn!"

"You know, I'm really starting to hate that field spell." Satoshi said "Not only does it negate battle damage involving fairy types, but it also unlocks other effects of certain fairies."

"I remove The Agent of Force - Mars (3/0/0) and The Agent of Wisdom - Mercury (4/0/1700) in order to destroy both of your face downs!" Two orbs of light appeared in both of Hyperion's hands

"I activate my face down card Mystical Space Typhoon and target your Sanctuary for destruction!" A violent typhoon ripped through the island, but Shin looked unfazed.

"Son, you still have a lot to learn, I activate the counter trap Divine Punishment!" The top of the cathedral fired a light ray though the typhoon, destroying it completely while Hyperion's flames annihilated the other face down Mirror Force. "Hyperion, destroy his Darkness Dragon with Supernova Burst!" Hyperion created a mass of flames in his hands and fired a powerful stream of flames at the dark dragon, destroying it completely and sending Ritsu over the edge of the island and grabbing the ledge.

**Shin, H: 4000  
Ritsu: 2300 **

"RITSU!" Everyone yelled while Ritsu was hanging on for dear life

_"Like hell I'm dying here!" _Ritsu mustered up the strength to pull himself up from certain death "OK, I'm _not _going through that again!"

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared

"My turn!" Ritsu drew his next card "Since I need some extra cards, I play Card of Demise, I draw until I'm holding five cards. Downside, I have to get rid of my entire hand at my 5th standby phase." Ritsu drew until he was holding five cards _"Nothing good, I'll just have to stall right now."_ Ritsu thought "I set five cards face down and end my turn." Five reverse cards appeared on the field.

"Looks like Ritsu didn't get any monsters through Card of Demise." Yuzuki said with worry in her voice

"Don't worry, I'm sure those cards are to stall until he gets something." Kurogasa reassured her _"Come one Ritsu, your better then this. Your acting the same way when me and Nami first met you."_

* * *

**13 Years ago Satellite Orphanage**

A 5 year old Ritsu sat on a bench with a depressed look on his face as he watched the other kids playing and having fun. He was looking at a certain card.

"Hey." Ritsu heard a voice and looked up to see both a girl and a boy his age, the girl sat right next to him "What are you looking at?"

"A duel monster card." Ritsu said in a depressed voice

The girl looked at the card "Red Eyes Black Dragon? That's a powerful card. Where did you get it?"

"Nami, quit asking him questions, your making him uncomfortable." The boy said

The girl named Nami puffed her cheeks "Well I can't help it if I'm-"

"It was my dads." They looked at him "At least that what the people in the orphanage said to me. I never knew my dad, and this is all I have."

Nami was deep in thought when it hit her "I know! Why don't we be your friends?"

Ritsu had a surprised look on his face "Huh?"

Nami smiled "Yeah." Nami held out her hand "I'm Nami Stratous, and this is Kurogasa Kururugi. What's yours?"

The look in Ritsu's eyes began to grow brighter with every passing second.

"Ritsu, Ritsu Himuro."

* * *

_"After that day, you didn't have that depressed look on you. You were happy, you had friends." _Kurogasa thought _"And that's why I know you'll win!"_

"It's my turn now." Shin drew his next card "I summon the tuner monster The Agent of Mystery - Earth (2/1000/800) in attack mode!" A beautiful pale white woman with green and blue wings, wearing a green dress appeared on the field "When she's summoned, I'm allowed to add one Agent monster from my deck to my hand, so I add another The Agent of Force - Mars (3/0/0) to my hand."

"No don't tell me!" Kazuma stepped back

"What? What's going to happen Kazuma?" Iris asked in confusion.

"He's going to synchro summon his strongest card." Lester said

"Prepare yourself my son, for the ultimate judgment!" Shin emitted a powerful aura "I tune my level 8 Master Hyperion with my level 2 Agent of Mystery - Earth!" The Agent of Mystery - Earth turned into two synchro gates and encircled Master Hyperion, turning him into eight stars.

The time for judgement has arrived, the Agents shall bring forth the ultimate destruction, as you descend, pass judgement on your foes!

The sky started to grow dark as lightning started to crash down on the island and violent wind threatened to blow away everyone "Synchro Summon!" A giant tornado surrounded the island causing more winds to blow Ritsu back a few feet

"What the hell is going on!" Ritsu wondered

"The greatest of the Agents, (Azure) The Agent of Destruction - Asteroid (10/3500/2600)!" The tornado suddenly vanished, making Ritsu look up, making him and everyone else shiver in fright.

"W-What the hell is that!" What Ritsu saw was a pure white dragon floating in the sky. This wasn't the part that made Ritsu afraid, no what made him afraid was how big the dragon was. It took up the entire sky!

"The Agent of Destruction - Asteroid, the strongest of all the Agents, and the most deadly. He's the only Agent that's not a fairy type, but he is treated as one while he's on the field meaning he gets the 800 points from Solidarity!" The monstrous dragon let out a deafening roar, causing the entire sanctuary to shake (3500-4300)

"4300 attack points!" Ritsu yelled "It's OK, my face downs will keep me safe."

"That's what you think. I activate Asteroid's special ability! If The Sanctuary in the Sky is face up on the field, all of your cards are annihilated, and you take 400 points of damage for every card!"

"What!" Asteroid sent out a shock wave destroying all of Ritsu's cards

"Since he destroyed five cards, you take 2000 points of damage!" Ritsu looked up and saw a meteorite coming straight at him, exploding on contact and causing him to scream in pain.

**Shin, H: 4000  
Ritsu: 300**

When the smoke cleared, Ritsu was face down on the floor unconscious

"Ritsu!" Yuzuki yelled

_"This is bad, Ritsu is behind over 3000 points, he has no cards on the field and nothing in his hand." _Kurogasa thought _"Ritsu you better think of something."_

**Ch.41 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Man I am on a roll this week.**

**Kazuma: Yeah you are. Stay tuned for next chapter.**

* * *

**Ritsu: No cards on the field, no cards in my hand, 300 life points left and my dad is untouched. Will I be able to beat these odds, or will I get judgement passed on me?**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; A New Power**

**"What's this power welling up inside of me?"**


	42. A New Power

**Thetrueazure: We're coming down to the wire on this father, son duel. Ritsu seems to be struggling as his father brings out the strongest of the Agents Asteroid and using it's effect to annihilated every one of Ritsu's cards and hit him for 400 points for each card.**

**Kazuma: Enough of us prattling. Disclaimer, same as always.**

* * *

"It's my turn now." Shin drew his next card "I summon the tuner monster The Agent of Mystery - Earth (2/1000/800) in attack mode!" A beautiful pale white woman with green and blue wings, wearing a green dress appeared on the field "When she's summoned, I'm allowed to add one Agent monster from my deck to my hand, so I add another The Agent of Force - Mars (3/0/0) to my hand."

"No don't tell me!" Kazuma stepped back

"What? What's going to happen Kazuma?" Iris asked in confusion.

"He's going to synchro summon his strongest card." Lester said

"Prepare yourself my son, for the ultimate judgment!" Shin emitted a powerful aura "I tune my level 8 Master Hyperion with my level 2 Agent of Mystery - Earth!" The Agent of Mystery - Earth turned into two synchro gates and encircled Master Hyperion, turning him into eight stars.

The time for judgement has arrived, the Agents shall bring forth the ultimate destruction, as you descend, pass judgement on your foes!

The sky started to grow dark as lightning started to crash down on the island and violent wind threatened to blow away everyone "Synchro Summon!" A giant tornado surrounded the island causing more winds to blow Ritsu back a few feet

"What the hell is going on!" Ritsu wondered

"The greatest of the Agents, (Azure) The Agent of Destruction - Asteroid (10/3500/2600)!" The tornado suddenly vanished, making Ritsu look up, making him and everyone else shiver in fright.

"W-What the hell is that!" What Ritsu saw was a pure white dragon floating in the sky. This wasn't the part that made Ritsu afraid, no what made him afraid was how big the dragon was. It took up the entire sky!

"The Agent of Destruction - Asteroid, the strongest of all the Agents, and the most deadly. He's the only Agent that's not a fairy type, but he is treated as one while he's on the field meaning he gets the 800 points from Solidarity!" The monstrous dragon let out a deafening roar, causing the entire sanctuary to shake (3500-4300)

"4300 attack points!" Ritsu yelled "It's OK, my face downs will keep me safe."

"That's what you think. I activate Asteroid's special ability! If The Sanctuary in the Sky is face up on the field, all of your cards are annihilated, and you take 400 points of damage for every card!"

"What!" Asteroid sent out a shock wave destroying all of Ritsu's cards

"Since he destroyed five cards, you take 2000 points of damage!" Ritsu looked up and saw a meteorite coming straight at him, exploding on contact and causing him to scream in pain.

**Shin, H: 4000  
Ritsu: 300**

When the smoke cleared, Ritsu was face down on the floor unconscious

"Ritsu!" Yuzuki yelled

_"This is bad, Ritsu is behind over 3000 points, he has no cards on the field and nothing in his hand." _Kurogasa thought _"Ritsu you better think of something."_

* * *

**Ch.42 A New Power**

"Ritsu! Wake up!" Satoshi yelled

"Damn it, our Master isn't holding anything back." Kazuma bit his lip _"Ritsu, you have to win."_

Ritsu slowly opened his eyes and groaned as he slowly stood up.

"You were able handle Asteroids assault. I'm impressed." Shin said

"Save it, I will defeat you." Ritsu said while he looked at the monstrous dragon floating in the sky.

"I like to see you try. Lucky for you I can't conduct my battle phase when I use Asteroid's effect. So I'll end my turn right there." Shin said

Ritsu placed his hand on his deck _"Come on guys, we have to win!" _Ritsu drew his next card "I play the spell card Card of Sanctity!" Shin drew three more cards while Ritsu drew a full six. _"Great, I have 300 life points and no cards on the field while my dad is untouched with a humongous dragon with the ability to destroy everything on my field and hit me with 400 points for every card, and he has two face downs."_

_"Ritsu, bring me out." _Raikou said _"We'll take out Asteroid."_

Ritsu nodded in response "I activate the spell card Double Summon so that I can summon twice! I summon Red Eyes Wyvern (4/1800/1600) and Angel Dragon (2/1000/1000) to the field!" A mini version of Red Eyes and a small white dragon appeared on the field. Angel Dragon saw Asteroid and hid behind Ritsu in fright. "Next I activate Angel Dragon's ability, discarding two cards so that he can gain 2 levels!" Ritsu discarded two cards (2-4) "Now I tune my level 4 Red Eyes Wyvern with my level 4 Angel Dragon!" Angel Dragon turned into four synchro gates and encircled Red Eyes Wyvern, turning him into four stars.

When the stars of heaven converge, they unlock the door to a true salvation, become the light that descends from the heavens! Synchro Summon! The Divine Light, Raikou-The Dragon of the Heavens (8/3000/2400)

_"Prepare yourself Asteroid!"_

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared _"Be ready Raikou."_

Raikou nodded

"I draw." Shin drew his next card "Asteroid, destroy Raikou with Celestial Judgement!" The monstrous dragon opened it's giant and fired a huge light blast at Raikou

"I activate the trap card Draining Shield!" a barrier blocked the celestial attack "This negates your attack and increases my life points by the attack strength of your monsters!"

**Shin, H: 4000  
Ritsu: 4600**

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief

"Idiot! Don't scare us like that!" Yuzuki yelled at Ritsu who flinched

"Hehe sorry about that." Ritsu chuckled "You must be slipping dad. You should've used Asteroid's effect to end the duel right there, now my life points are back to normal."

Shin smirked "No son, _your _slipping. I activate my trap card (Azure) Celestial Lightning! I select a Light Fairy type monster on my field and you take damage equal to it's level by 200. Since Asteroid is treated as a fairy type he's a perfect choice. So you take 2000 points of damage!" White lightning rained down from the heavens.

A card popped out of Ritsu's graveyard "I activate the effect of Life Dragon (2/300/200) from my graveyard!" The small blue dragon appeared in front of the lightning, but was struck down by a light ray. "What!"

"I activated my second Divine Punishment, so the judgement still continues!" The lightning struck Ritsu, he tried his best not to scream in pain, but the pain was too much.

**Shin, H: 4000  
Ritsu: 2600**

"Ritsu, can't you see that in your current state you don't even pose a threat to Apollyon." Shin explained "You need to rise past the heavens and unlock your true power!"

"My true power?" Ritsu wondered.

"I'll end my turn by activating _my _Card of Sanctity, think of it as a gift." Both players drew until they were holding six cards.

Ritsu placed his hand on his deck and was deep in thought _"What if what dad said was true, what if I can't defeat Apollyon, what if I am setting up to get knocked down? I can't take that risk!"_

_"Ritsu!" _Ritsu looked behind him

"Red Eyes Black Dragon?" Ritsu said "What are you doing here?"

_"I'm here to ask you a question? Do you know that I represent you?" _Red Eyes asked.

"You do?" Ritsu asked in confusion "Why?"

_"It's because we both have limitless potential."_ Red Eyes stated

"Your right, I guess we both have unlimited potential. Thanks, that's just the kind of pep talk I needed." Ritsu drew his next card. _"Dad has no face downs, this is my chance!" _Ritsu slapped a card down on his duel disk "I summon my Mirage Dragon (4/1600/600) in attack mode!" A ghostly dragon appeared on the field "Next I activate the quick play spell card Forbidden Chalice, giving your dragon 400 extra points, but negating his effect!" Water rained down on the dragon causing him to lose his abilities (4300-3900)

"What!" Shin yelled

"It's effect is negated, meaning his field spell won't protect him and he loses the boost from Solidarity!" Akira said "Go Ritsu!"

"I activate Raikou's special ability, discarding Gravi Crush Dragon (6/2400/1200) in order for him to gain it's attack points!" Ritsu discarded Gravi Crush Dragon, giving Raikou a huge power boost (3000-5400) "Raikou! Show him that dragon the bigger he is, the harder he'll fall! Heavens Wrath!" Raikou flew towards the dragon, who fired a barrage of light rays at Raikou who dodged all of them. He then fired a giant fireball at the dragon, causing a huge explosion.

**Shin, H: 2500  
Ritsu: 2600**

"Asteroid!" Shin yelled

"My attack isn't thought yet! Mirage Dragon, attack his life points directly, Mirage Spear!" Mirage Dragon fired a multi colored blast a Shin.

**Shin, H: 900  
Ritsu: 2600**

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." Two reverse card appeared on the field.

"My turn!" Shin practically ripped the top card from his deck "I activate the spell card Monster Reborn in order to bring back Asteroid!" The colossal dragon reappeared in the sky virtually unscathed (3500-4300). "I activate Asteroid's ability! Destroy all of his cards now!" Asteroid sent out four meteors at Ritsu's field.

"I play the trap card Half Shield, cutting the damage I take in half. So instead of taking 1600 points of damage, I'll only take 800!" A barrier protected Ritsu from two of the meteorites, but the other two found their mark.

**Shin, H: 900  
Ritsu: 1800**

"I'm not done yet! I'm going to activate my Forbidden Chalice!" Shin said

"What!"

"Like yours, it'll give my dragon 400 points, but negate his effect!" More water rained down on the dragon (4300-3900) "Now I can attack! End this! Celestial Judgment!" The dragon fired a huge light ray at Ritsu

"I may be down but I'm not out! I special summon (Azure) Spirit Dragon (1/100/100) from my hand!" A transparent dragon appeared in front of the blast and took the hit "Spirit Dragon can only be special summoned if you declare a direct attack against me, he takes the hit for me."

"You saved yourself from that attack." Shin said "But can you win?"

"I can and I will, Spirit Dragon's other effect activates whenever it's destroyed by a monster, if the card was a synchro monster, I'm allowed to special summon one synchro monster from my graveyard who has the same type as the synchro monster on the field, so come to the field, Raikou!" Raikou appeared in front of Asteroid "The downside is that his effect is negated."

"What a waste, I end my turn." Shin declared "You have no hope of winning now. Raikou's effect is negated and my Asteroid's effect is still going strong!" Shin explained as Asteroid gained Solidarity's boost once more (3900-4300) "Unless your next card is a miracle draw, you have no hope of winning!"

"There is always hope dad, or have you forgotten about this card!" Ritsu held up Red Eyes Black Dragon "Thanks to Red Eyes I was able to understand something."

"Oh yeah, and what was that?"

"I understand that all the power in the world doesn't make you better. What me and Red Eyes have in common is that we both have limitless potential." Ritsu explained

_"So that's why he was looking at Red Eyes that day." _Nami thought _"He was wondering what his dad was trying to say."_

"Really? Well let's see this 'limitless potential'." Shin said

"Be careful what you wish for, because with my friends by my side there's no way I can lose!" Ritsu yelled

"That's right!" Satoshi said

"We're behind you 100 percent!" Nami added

"You can do it!" Terra said

Ritsu felt something within him _"W-What's this power welling up inside of me?" _A bright flash of light filled the field. Ritsu looked around him and saw that everyone was frozen in place "What the hell happened?"

_"I have no idea." _Raikou said

_"Raikou, light dragon and leader of the Elemental Dragons." _A voice said in the light.

"Who are you?" Ritsu asked as he readied himself

_"Do not be alarmed, I am not your enemy." _The voice assured him _"I am the power that dwells within you. The same power that dwells within the other five. You may call me Inazuma."_

"Inazuma? The Japanese word for lightning." Ritsu said under his breath "Why are you here?"

_"I have seen your resolve to protect your friends and fight fro whats right. And with that I present you with this new synchro." _A card appeared in Ritsu's hand _"Use it well." _The light vanished and time was flowing normally

"Show me your resolve son!" Shin yelled

Ritsu looked more determined then ever "Gladly! I draw!" Ritsu drew his next card and looked confused _"I don't remember having this card." _Ritsu looked at Raikou who nodded _"Well, let's see you in action!" _ Ritsu slapped the new card on his duel disk "I summon the tuner monster Hope Dragon (3/1500/1000) in attack mode!" A dragon who looked like a miniature version of Raikou appeared "Let's go Raikou! I tune my level 8 Raikou with my level 3 Hope Dragon!" Hope dragon turned into three white synchro gates and encircled Raikou, turning him into eight stars and causing Ritsu's element to react.

When the stars of heaven converge, they open the door to a new power. Become that power that light the way to our future! Synchro Summon! Divinity's Resolve, (Azure) Inazuma - Dragon of the Divine light (11/3200/2700)!

Out of a bright flash of light came Raikou in a completely different form, he had four wings on his back and his scales were more golden.

"OK, since when did he have that synchro?" Akira wondered at Raikou's new form

"How do you feel Raikou?" Ritsu asked.

_"Heh, not bad, the power is incredible." _ Raikou said _"I hope your ready to lose!"_

"Even if you obtain a new form your still weaker than Asteroid!" Shin said

Ritsu smiled "Are you sure about that?"

"Huh?"

"I activate Inazuma's ability! once per turn I can remove from play a card in my graveyard and if I do that, I can destroy one card you control!" Raikou popped out of Ritsu's graveyard "I remove Raikou from play in order to destroy your field spell!" Inazuma fired a lightning blast at the cathedral, destroying it

"Yeah now that the Sanctuary is gone, Asteroid is now treated as a dragon type and loses Solidarity's boost!" Kuraki said as Asteroid began to grow weaker (4300-3500)

"There's more! If the card I removed was a dragon type, Inazuma gains half of the cards attack points! Raikou's attack strength was 3000 so Inazuma gains 1500 attack points! Lightning Charge!" Inazuma absorbed more light energy (3200-4700).

"4700 attack points!" Shin exclaimed

"All of them directed towards you! Inazuma! Attack Asteroid with Lightning Spear!" Inazuma created a lightning spear and threw it at the colossal dragon, causing a huge explosion and sending Ritsu and Shin back a couple of feet.

**Shin, H: 0  
Ritsu: 1800: Winner**

"Ritsu!" Everyone ran over to him. Yuzuki helped him up

"Are you OK?" Yuzuki asked

"Hehe, yeah I'm fine." Ritsu said as he pulled out his new synchro

"That's Inazuma?" Nami said

"Yes." They all turned to see Shin "That is Ritsu's new power he has obtained. This power, all of you possess it but it's sealed."

"So what your saying is that we need to unlock it?" Terra asked as Shin nodded.

**"But you won't get a chance to!"** Everyone turned to see Shinken standing in the doorway **"Because the hunt isn't over yet."**

**Ch.42 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: So Ritsu has obtained a new form for Raikou, but Shinken intervenes before they could leave.**

**Kazuma: Stay tuned for next chapter.**

* * *

**Ritsu: Krad's darkness has possessed him, and forces me into a duel. I still haven't recovered from the duel with my dad. Will I be able to free Krad, or will I be killed like the other dragon users in the past?**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; The True Nightmare.**

**"I will save him!"**


	43. The True Nightmare

**Thetrueazure: *Doing some weird dance***

**Ritsu: What the _hell _are you doing?**

**Thetrueazure: Dancing.**

**Ritsu: You call that dancing? And why are you?**

**Thetrueazure: I've just posted three chapters in three days. That my friend is a personal record for me.**

**Ritsu: Whatever. Disclaimer, same as always.**

* * *

"Show me your resolve son!" Shin yelled

Ritsu looked more determined then ever "Gladly! I draw!" Ritsu drew his next card and looked confused _"I don't remember having this card." _Ritsu looked at Raikou who nodded _"Well, let's see you in action!" _Ritsu slapped the new card on his duel disk "I summon the tuner monster Hope Dragon (3/1500/1000) in attack mode!" A dragon who looked like a miniature version of Raikou appeared "Let's go Raikou! I tune my level 8 Raikou with my level 3 Hope Dragon!" Hope dragon turned into three white synchro gates and encircled Raikou, turning him into eight stars and causing Ritsu's element to react.

When the stars of heaven converge, they open the door to a new power. Become that power that light the way to our future! Synchro Summon! Divinity's Resolve, (Azure) Inazuma - Dragon of the Divine light (11/3200/2700)!

Out of a bright flash of light came Raikou in a completely different form, he had four wings on his back and his scales were more golden.

"OK, since when did he have that synchro?" Akira wondered at Raikou's new form

"How do you feel Raikou?" Ritsu asked.

_"Heh, not bad, the power is incredible." _Raikou said _"I hope your ready to lose!"_

"Even if you obtain a new form your still weaker than Asteroid!" Shin said

Ritsu smiled "Are you sure about that?"

"Huh?"

"I activate Inazuma's ability! once per turn I can remove from play a card in my graveyard and if I do that, I can destroy one card you control!" Raikou popped out of Ritsu's graveyard "I remove Raikou from play in order to destroy your field spell!" Inazuma fired a lightning blast at the cathedral, destroying it

"Yeah now that the Sanctuary is gone, Asteroid is now treated as a dragon type and loses Solidarity's boost!" Kuraki said as Asteroid began to grow weaker (4300-3500)

"There's more! If the card I removed was a dragon type, Inazuma gains half of the cards attack points! Raikou's attack strength was 3000 so Inazuma gains 1500 attack points! Lightning Charge!" Inazuma absorbed more light energy (3200-4700).

"4700 attack points!" Shin exclaimed

"All of them directed towards you! Inazuma! Attack Asteroid with Lightning Spear!" Inazuma created a lightning spear and threw it at the colossal dragon, causing a huge explosion and sending Ritsu and Shin back a couple of feet.

**Shin, H: 0  
Ritsu: 1800: Winner**

"Ritsu!" Everyone ran over to him. Yuzuki helped him up

"Are you OK?" Yuzuki asked

"Hehe, yeah I'm fine." Ritsu said as he pulled out his new synchro

"That's Inazuma?" Nami said

"Yes." They all turned to see Shin "That is Ritsu's new power he has obtained. This power, all of you possess it but it's sealed."

"So what your saying is that we need to unlock it?" Terra asked as Shin nodded.

**"But you won't get a chance to!"** Everyone turned to see Shinken standing in the doorway **"Because the hunt isn't over yet."**

* * *

**Ch.43 The True Nightmare**

Shinken stood in front of the doorway and started to clap **"My, my, I see a full house of dragons. This is the best hunt I've ever had."**

"Krad?" Ritsu noticed Krad's hair being half black "What happened?"

"His darkness took him over during his duel with Melody." Keira explained to Ritsu "We tried to tell you but you were already dueling your dad."

Satoshi, Nami, and Akira stood in the way of Shinken

"We won't let you lay a finger on Ritsu!" Akira said said as they summoned their dragons

"H-Hey guys wait!" Ritsu tried to stop them but sharp pain shot through his body _"D-Damn it! That last duel did a number on me."_

**"Hahahahahaha! Do you really think you stand a chance against me!" **A dark aura surrounded Shinken as it took form into a very familiar dragon

_"Belial!" _Raikou said as Belial roared

"What did you do to him!" Keira screamed at him

**"I simply unlocked his true power. It's not my fault if he can't control it." **Shinken said in a calm tone as he raised his hand **"Leave nothing left." **Belial sent out a giant shock wave, blowing away all but Kuraki. **"Hmph, looks like I missed one." **Shinken started to walk over to her with murderous intent.

"Kuraki! Run!" Kurogasa yelled but Kuraki's legs refused to move no matter how hard she tried

Shinken held up a card **"I activate Tremor Gauntlet!" **Shinken's fist became engulfed in shadows as a large iron gauntlet with a dragons skull formed on his hand. He raised his fist **"Die!" **

Kuraki closed her eyes waiting for the attack but felt nothing. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Kurogasa blocking the fist with the staff Haos Siege used.

**"I'm surprised. Even with holding back you were still able to stop my attack" **Shinken retracted his fist **"You might even be a worthy opponent."**

"Kurogasa." Kuraki whispered

"Kuraki, stand back OK, I will protect you." Kurogasa said as the staff disappeared while he activated his duel disk "Get ready Shinken! Because the only way your getting to Ritsu is if you defeat me."

Shinken chuckled **"I guess I'll warm up on you before I fight the light user. Let the hunt begin!" **Shinken activated his duel disk as both players drew there opening hands

Kurogasa/Shinken: Duel!

**Kurogasa: 4000  
Shinken: 4000 **

The area around them was surrounded by dark flames

"What the hell is this!" Kurogasa demanded an answer.

**"Oh this, it's something we dragonslayers do so that our target doesn't run." **Shinken said as he saw everyone get up from the blast. He also saw Kuraki reach towards the barrier **"I wouldn't do that if I were you."**

The moment Kuraki's hand made contact with the barrier, a powerful force sent Kuraki flying only to be caught by Shin.

"!" Kuraki said

"That barrier is filled with pure darkness, no one can enter and no one can leave until the duel is over." Shin explained

"Ritsu!" They turned to see Ritsu passed out on the floor

"That duel must have took a lot out of him." Kazuma said as he propped him up and looked at the duel/

"I'll start!" Kurogasa drew his sixth card "I activate the field spell Haos Reactor!" Multi colored orbs surrounded the field "Now all of my light monsters gained 500 attack points whenever their summoned. I summon Haos Ravenoid (4/1500/1200) in attack mode!" An armored warrior with white wings appeared in a cyclone (1500-2000) "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn!" Two reverse cards appeared.

**"My turn, I draw!" **Shinken drew his sixth card **"I summon Dark Knight Swordsmaster Zehaal (4/1800/500) in attack mode!" **A swordsman wearing dark armor appeared on the field **"You already know his effect, I'm allowed to special summon another Dark Knight card from my deck as long as it's level isn't four. Come on out Dark Knight Blazeswordsman - Gaahrgral (7/2500/300)!"** Another shadow knight with a fire sword appeared beside Zehaal

"Guah! Two monsters already." Kurogasa said

**"Gaahrgral, attack his Ravenoid!" **Gaahrgral dashed towards Ravenoid with his sword ready

"I activate my face down card Haos Freeze!" Lightning struck down between Gaahrgral and Ravenoid "I can only activate this card if a monster with 'Haos' in it's name is selected as an attack target. It negates the battle and ends the battle phase!"

**"Very well, I activate the spell card Double Summon. Now I sacrifice both of my Dark Knights in order to summon a very familiar dark tuner!" **Shinken said

_"It's coming." _Kurogasa thought

**"I summon the dark tuner monster Doom Knight (10/0/0) in attack mode!" **The infamous dark tuner appeared with a twisted smile on his face **"I activate his effect upon summoning, I'm allowed to special summon a Dark Knight monster from my deck, or graveyard as long as I negate it's effect!" **A card popped out of Shinken's deck **"I special summon Dark Knight Dark Knight Duke - Gabraalth (7/2900/1000)!" **A knight in shadow armor carrying a scepter **"Next I equip him with the equip spell Synchro Boost, giving him 500 attack points plus an extra level!" **A dark aura surrounded surrounded Gabraalth (2900-3400) (7-8)

"3400 attack points!" Kuraki said

**"They won't be staying for long. Doom Knight! Dark tune with Gabraalth!" **Doom Knight turned into dark fog and entered Gabraalth, causing him to scream in pain as the ten stars destroyed eight of them leaving only two dark ones encircling Shinken

**The dark armory's greatest defense can only be used by the most skilled of the Dark Knights! Protect me on my way to victory! Dark Synchro! Wings of defense, Dark Armor - Beowulf Wings (-2/1000/1000)**

Shadows started to form on Shinken's back as two pitch-black wings formed

"W-What the hell is that!" Satoshi asked

Shinken looked at the fire user **"Dark Armor, only the Dark Knights can use these. The user can equip themselves to the armor in order to enhance their abilities."**

"W-What?" Keira said

* * *

**In Krad's Sub Conscious **

"Where am I?" Krad asked "What's going on?"

What Krad could see was a duel between Kurogasa and...himself!

"W-What's happening! Guah!" Pain ignited in Krads back as two black wings erupted from it. Laughter started to fill the air "Who's there!"

**_"Aren't you just pathetic! Take a good look young Kenshin, for once I'm done with your friend in front of me, the others shall share the same fate!"_**

* * *

**"I end my turn." **Shinken said with a smile

_"He's not defending himself?" _Kurogasa thought as he started his turn "I summon Haos Mantris (4/1500/1500) in attack mode!" A giant white and yellow Praying Mantis appeared on the field (1500-2000) "Next I activate Mantris's ability, cutting his attack points in halve in order for him to bypass your defense!" Mantris sharpened it's claws as it prepared for battle (2000-1000) "Mantris! Attack Shinken's life points directly!" Mantris swung it's claws at Shinken, who only smiled.

**"I activate Beowulf Wings special ability! I send one Dark Knight monster from my deck to the graveyard in order to negate your attack!" **Shinken sent Dark Knight Berserker - Kraal in order to negate the attack

"Fine then, Ravenoid! Attack his Beowulf Wings!" Ravenoid flew toward Shinken

**"I can activate my Wings ability twice per turn! I send Dark Knight Mercenary - Blackhael (4/1950/100) in order to cancel your attack!" **Blackhael appeared in front of the Raven and took the hit.

"Damn it, I end my turn!" Kurogasa said

**"Why so angry?" **Shinken drew his card **"You should have known that you don't stand a chance against me."**

"Say that after you beat me!" Kurogasa retorted "I will take out those wings!"

Shinken smiled **"Are you sure you want to do that? You could hurt poor Krad in the process." **Shinken thought of something **"Oh I know! How about once I kill you, I'll start start my hunt by killing that girl you have."**

Anger flared up in Kurogasa's eyes "You lay one finger on Kuraki and I'll make sure your put in a body cast!"

**"OHH, so scary!" **Shinken laughed **"Enough of this, I summon another Dark Knight Mercenary - Blackhael (4/1950/100) in attack mode!" **Another knight wielding a morning star appeared on the field **"Next his effect allows me to special summon Dark Knight Avenger - Fryll (6/2100/1100)!" **A shadow knight carrying two daggers appeared next to Blackhael **"Also say goodbye to your field spell because I'm activating the quick play spell of Mystical Space Typhoon!" **Strong winds blew away the multi colored orbs, causing both of Kurogasa's monsters to lose their boosts (2000-1500) (2000-1500)

"I activate the trap card Synchro Prominence! Inflicting 1000 points of damage for every synchro monster on the field, Dark Synchros count, so you take 1000 points of damage!" A fire stream shot out of the card and hit Shinken who didn't even flinch.

**Kurogasa: 4000  
Shinken: 3000**

**"Doesn't matter, Blackhael, Fryll! Destroy his monsters!" **Both knights made quick work on Kurogasa's monsters, causing Kurogasa to cringe in pain.

**Kurogasa: 2950  
Shinken: 3000**

**"Next I activate Card of Demise!" **Shinken drew until he was holding five cards **"I activate Monster Reborn and Premature Burial in order to bring back Doom Knight and Gabraalth!" **Both knights rose from there graves

**Kurogasa: 2950  
Shinken: 2200**

**"Doom Knights effect allows me to special summon Dark Knight Apprentice from my deck!" **Krads all too familiar tuner appeared on the field with a saddened expression **"I tune my level 6 Fryll with my level 2 Apprentice!" **Dark Knight Apprentice turned into two synchro gates and encircled Fryll, turning him into six stars

**The power of the shadows will aid us in our war against evil, become the power that is stronger than darkness itself! Synchro summon! The dragon of the shadows Belial-The Dragon of The Shadows! (8/2900/2800)!**

Belial appeared on the field, but there was something different about him. It was like he didn't have a soul anymore.

"What did you do to him!" Nami yelled

**"I simply made him my servant, but he won't be staying for long. Doom Knight! You know the drill!" **Dark fog entered Belial, destroying all eight of his stars and leaving two dark ones, the two dark one started to encircle Shinken.

* * *

"Stop it! Leave Belial out of this! Guah!" Krad's right arm was being covered by shadows "What the hell's going on!"

* * *

**The dark armory's greatest offense can only be used by the most skilled of the Dark Knight! Help me crush my foes in front of me! Dark Synchro! The ultimate gauntlet! Dark Armory - Termor Gauntlet (-2/1000/1000)**

Shinken's right arm became enveloped in shadows as they formed an iron gauntlet with a dragons skull on top of it.

**"Much better. I end my turn." **Shinken said as he flexed his arm.

"I draw!" Kurogasa drew his next card "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot!" Both players drew three times "I summon Haos Wontu (2/100/0) in defense mode!" A small white rabbit with a penguin face appeared on the field. "I set one card face down and end my turn!" One reverse card appeared.

Shinken started to laugh hysterically **"That's all you got? A mutant rabbit and a face down? Man you are pathetic!" **Wontu started to growl at him **"Would you look at that, looks like he wants to take me on by himself!" **

"Start your turn already!" Kurogasa yelled

**"Geez, tough crowd." **Shinken drew his card **"I'll set two cards face down and have Gabraalth attack that rodent!" **The duke threw his scepter at Wontu, destroying it almost instantly.

"Whem Haos Wontu is destroyed, it's removed from play!" Kurogasa pocketed Wontu.

**"It won't help you because Tremor Gauntlet's effect activates! I can remove from play up to 2 Dark Knights from my graveyard and my gauntlet gains their combined attack points!" **Shinken said as two cards popped out of his duel disk **"I remove Zehaal and Blackhael so that my gauntlet can gain 3750 attack points!" **Shinken's gauntlet erupted in dark flames (1000-4750)

"4750 attack points!" Iris said "Impossible!"

**"It's very possible, and he's going to pay the price because I can attack you directly!" **Shinken dashed towards Kurogasa, using his wings to gain speed.

"I activate the trap card Nutrient Z! If I'm about to take 2000 or more points of damage, I gain 4000!" A bottle appeared in Kurogasa's hand as he quickly downed the contents.

**Kurogasa: 6950  
Shinken: 2200**

Shinken appeared in front of Kurogasa **"I can sense fear in your voice. Weren't you the one who said you'll protect everyone?" **Shinken threw two powerful punches at Kurogasa **"How are you going to protect them if your dead!" **Shinken threw one more punch, sending Kurogasa flying towards the barrier wall. Hitting it with a sickening thud.

**Kurogasa: 2200  
Shinken: 2200**

Kuraki ran towards the barrier "Kurogasa! Kurogasa! Are you OK!"

Kurogasa coughed up some blood "I'm fine, other than having a few broken ribs."

**"Don't get your hopes up, I was just holding back. I end my turn." **Shinken said as he returned to his original spot.

"I draw!" Kurogasa drew his card "I activate Card of Demise!" Kurogasa drew until he was holding five cards "I activate the spell card Double Summon so that I can summon twice! I summon Haos Siege (4/1900/1400) and Haos El Condor (3/1300/1100) in attack mode!" Kurogasa's white knight and skinny shaman tuner appeared on the field "I activate El Condor's special ability, turning Siege from a level 4 to a level 5!" El Condor conjured up a spell for Siege (4-5)

"Leonidas is coming!" Kuraki said in joy

"Come on Kurogasa! Save Krad!" Keira said

"I tune my level 5 Haos Siege with my level 3 Haos El Condor!" Haos El Condor turned into three synchro gates and surrounded Haos Siege, turning him into five stars

Grinding light of the heart's soul, pierce and shatter through the darkness! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Haos Omega Leonidas (8/3000/2500)!

Kurogasa's ace dragon appeared on the field.

**"So you brought out your overgrown lizard! I have to say his head will make a fine trophy." **Shinken said

"I activate Leonidas's ability! Giving him half of Siege's attack points which are 950!" Leonidas absorbed a faint image of Siege (3000-3950) "Attack his Blackhael! Omega Eraser!" Leonidas planted his claws in ground in order to stabilize it's body. He then fired a massive laser blast at Blackhael.

**"I activate the trap card ****Consequence of a Hero! Keeping my knight safe from battle destruction!" **Blackhael shielded himself from the blast **"You also take the same battle damage I take!" **Kurogasa screamed in pain as dark flames surrounded him.

**Kurogasa: 200  
Shinken: 200**

**"Next I activate a little something I like to call (Azure) Dark Revival! I can only activate this card whenever you attack me with a synchro monster, I can special summon one DARK synchro monster from my graveyard! Come back Belial!" **The shadow dragon appeared on the field once more **"Downside to this trap card is that his effect is negated and he can't attack."**

"I end my turn with a face down!" One reverse card appeared _"I will protect her! I will protect Kuraki, even if it costs me my life!"_

**"My turn!" **Shinken drew his next card **"I summon another Dark Knight Apprentice (2/1400/400) in attack mode!" **Another apprentice knight appeared **"I tune my level 8 Belial with my level 2 Apprentice!" **Dark Knight Apprentice turned into two black synchro gates and surrounded Belial, causing Kurogasa's mark to react.

**The true nightmare has yet to begun. What as the shadows truly spread their wings! Synchro Summon! The Great Nightmare,(Azure) Kage - the Dragon of Nightmares (10/3100/2300)**

Belial appeared on the field in pitch black armor and four wings.

"Belial." Kurogasa said as Belial roared "How dare you do that to him!"

**"Heh, allow me to show you his powers true extent. I activate Kage's special ability! I can remove one card in my graveyard or my field from play and Kage gains 500 attack points! I remove both Blackhael and Gabraalth!" **Both knights disappeared in two portals (3100-4100) **"Next I activate the quick play spell card Offerings to the Doomed, I'm allowed to destroy one face up monster you control! Say goodbye to Leonidas!" **Lightning shot out of the spell card towards Leonidas **"So much for protecting everyone! Maybe that girl will be more of a challenge!"**

Kurogasa's mark glowed brighter "This duel isn't done!" A bright golden light filled the field

**"What's going on!"**

Kurogasa looked at his mark. It was as if it was trying to tell him something "OK, I hope this works. I activate Wontu's effect!"

**"You can't use that card! It's removed from play!"**

"Which is where it's effect activates whenever a level 8 synchro monster I control is targeted by one of your card effects! It allows me to synchro summon during your turn!" Haos Wontu turned into two golden synchro gates and encircled Leonidas. Kurogasa then closed his eyes and concentrated as a golden light appeared where his heart is _"This new power, I want to use this power so that I can protect Kuraki. I'll protect her, even if my heart stops beating!"_

"What's going on master!" Kazuma asked

"Kurogasa has also obtained a new power." Shin said

The light of evolution flashes in the darkness of degeneration! Let its luminous glow open the door to a new era!

The synchro gates around Leonidas started to spin at a high rate of speed, forming a sphere of light. Kurogasa then literally stuck his hand inside his chest where his heart is. "SHINE SYNCHRO!" Kurogasa then pulled out a card which was giving off a golden glow. He then place card on his duel disk as the golden sphere exploded, letting light and golden stardust light up the entire arena "Evolve from light, Haos Coruscant Leonidas (10/3500/2500)!"

As the light died down, it revealed Leonidas in a new form. His body was bigger and he was standing on two legs, he had four wings, each of them having a silver color inside them. His white scales were giving off a brilliant sparkle, his head looked very similar to that of a Blue Eyes except it had two horns, and a long tail with a drill-like tip.

**"What the hell is that!" **Shinken said

"Say hello to Haos Coruscant Leonidas! A Shine Synchro!" Kurogasa said

* * *

Krad was in a dark void, trying to find his way out.

"Damn it, I don't care anymore! Do you hear me! Kill me and get it over with!" Krad yelled

_"Krad!" _Krad turned to to see Belial standing there

"Belial."

_"Don't you understand there are people who do want to see you die?" _Belial asked _"Keira, Ritsu, and everyone else are your friends. Your not alone anymore."_

Krad laughed a bit "I guess your right Belial." A bright light filled the area "What's that light?"

_"It looks like Kurogasa has obtained a new power." _Belial said _"We will be freed soon."_

* * *

**"I don't care if it's a Shine Synchro or ultimate synchro! Kage's attack points are still superior! Kage, Nightmare Flame!" **Kage fired a stream of black flames at Leonidas.

"I activate Haos Coruscant Leonidas's ability! I can remove him from play in order to negate one attack!" Leonidas moved to a different dimension as the flames missed him.

**"You may have avoided that, but I still have Tremor Gauntlet, I remove Gabraalth and Fryll for it to gain 5000 attack points!" **A large mass of flames erupted on the gauntlet, damaging Shinken in the process(1000-6000) **"DIE!"** Shinken dashed towards Kurogasa with the intent to kill.

"Kurogasa!" Kuraki yelled

"I play the trap card Negate Attack! Negating your attack and ending the battle phase!" A barrier blocked the powerful strike

**"You are really starting to get on my nerves!" **Shinken yelled angrily **"I end my turn! Don't think you have a chance of winning! Beowulf wings can negate two attack per turn! Your done!" **Shinken yelled as the flames died down (6000-1000) (4100-3100)

"During the end phase Leonidas returns to the field through his effect!" Kurogasa's new synchro reappeared on the field "I draw!" Kurogasa drew his next card "I activate Haos Coruscant Leonidas's second ability! I can remove from play one LIGHT monster from my graveyard so that Leonidas can gain half the attack of the removed card and an extra attack!" Three cards popped out of Kurogasa's graveyard "I remove Haos Siege, Haos Mantris and Haos Omega Leonidas! Now Coruscant Leonidas gains 3200 attack points and three attacks!" Three faint images appeared in front of Leonidas as he absorbed there powers (3500-6700).

**"6700 attack points!" **Shinken said in shock **"I-Impossible!"**

"Like you said; 'It's very possible, and your going to pay the price!'" Kurogasa said "Haos Coruscant Leonidas! Attack with Omega Barrage!" Haos Coruscant Leonidas created two more clones of himself "Here comes the first battle!" The first clone attacked Kage.

**"I activate Beowulf Wings ability! Sending another Fryll to the grave in order to negate that attack!" **Shinken said with a hint of fear in his voice

"Let's try the second battle!" The second clone charged towards Kage

**"I send another Zehaal in order to negate the second attack!" **Zehaal blocked the second attack.

"Now the final battle, and this time attack Tremor Gauntlet!" The final clone prepared to attack the gauntlet

Shinken then thought of something **"Are you sure you want to do that? With that much power you could kill him."**

Kurogasa froze when Shinken told him that

**"Hehe, so that's your weakness, your afraid to hurt your friends." **Shinken said **"It reminds me of this pathetic Kenshin."**

"You know nothing about him!" Keira yelled

**"Neither do you!" **Shinken retorted **"I erased the memory of his parents death so that I could protect him. And I'll be damned if I let him choose the side of dragons!"**

Kurogasa hesitated, he couldn't risk killing a friend.

_"Do it!" _Kurogasa looked and saw Krad holding Shinken at bay.

"Krad!" Kurogasa said

**"Why you! Let go!" **Shinken yelled as he tried to break

_"Do it now Kurogasa!" _Krad said

Kurogasa was reluctant but nodded "Leonidas, end this! Omega Revolution!" A series of magnifying glasses appeared in front of Leonidas as he fired an Omega Eraser through the glasses, as it passed through them it grew bigger and gained more power, hitting Shinken dead on, destroy both Tremor Gauntlet, Beowulf Wings and the barrier surrounding them.

**Kurogasa: 200: Winner  
Shinken: 0**

Krad's body laid on the floor with his hair returning back to normal. Shinken's spirit appeared in front of everyone.

_"I must say, that was an excellent duel." _Shinken said _"I will give the Kenshin's body back for now. But I will be back." _Shinken began to disappeared _"Oh and before I go, give the young Kenshin this message. If he ever wants to control my power he better not die until I return!" _And with that Shinken vanished.

Kurogasa fell over only to be caught by Kuraki

"Hey Kuraki, you OK?" Kurogasa asked as he saw tears flowing down Kuraki's cheek

"Idiot! Why did you have to do that! You could have died!" Kuraki scolded him, but then kissed him "But I'm glad you didn't." Their little reunion was cut short when the building started to shake violently

"Wha-What's going on!" Miharu asked

"It seems that the duel between those two was too much for the building to handle and it's starting to collapse!" Shin said as he and Kazuma summoned Hyperion and Cyber End Dragon "Get on now!"

Everyone got on to the duel monster and flew out of the window before the building collapsed.

**Ch.43 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Yes! Fourth chapter, Fourth day!**

**Ritsu: Your full of it! Stay tuned**

* * *

**Ritsu: Hey guys, I wake up in an unfamiliar place and I meet an older woman who says she knows me. Who is this woman?**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Reawakening**

**"I'm your-"**


	44. Reawakening

**Thetrueazure: Hey guys, weeeeelllllll, there will be no duels this chapter but some explaining.**

**Kazuma: Other than that, nothing really much to talk about. Disclaimer, why am I even doing this?**

* * *

**"You are really starting to get on my nerves!" **Shinken yelled angrily **"I end my turn! Don't think you have a chance of winning! Beowulf wings can negate two attack per turn! Your done!" **Shinken yelled as the flames died down (6000-1000) (4100-3100)

"During the end phase Leonidas returns to the field through his effect!" Kurogasa's new synchro reappeared on the field "I draw!" Kurogasa drew his next card "I activate Haos Coruscant Leonidas's second ability! I can remove from play one LIGHT monster from my graveyard so that Leonidas can gain half the attack of the removed card and an extra attack!" Three cards popped out of Kurogasa's graveyard "I remove Haos Siege, Haos Mantris and Haos Omega Leonidas! Now Coruscant Leonidas gains 3200 attack points and three attacks!" Three faint images appeared in front of Leonidas as he absorbed there powers (3500-6700).

**"6700 attack points!" **Shinken said in shock **"I-Impossible!"**

"Like you said; 'It's very possible, and your going to pay the price!'" Kurogasa said "Haos Coruscant Leonidas! Attack with Omega Barrage!" Haos Coruscant Leonidas created two more clones of himself "Here comes the first battle!" The first clone attacked Kage.

**"I activate Beowulf Wings ability! Sending another Fryll to the grave in order to negate that attack!" **Shinken said with a hint of fear in his voice

"Let's try the second battle!" The second clone charged towards Kage

**"I send another Zehaal in order to negate the second attack!" **Zehaal blocked the second attack.

"Now the final battle, and this time attack Tremor Gauntlet!" The final clone prepared to attack the gauntlet

Shinken then thought of something **"Are you sure you want to do that? With that much power you could kill him."**

Kurogasa froze when Shinken told him that

**"Hehe, so that's your weakness, your afraid to hurt your friends." **Shinken said **"It reminds me of this pathetic Kenshin."**

"You know nothing about him!" Keira yelled

**"Neither do you!" **Shinken retorted **"I erased the memory of his parents death so that I could protect him. And I'll be damned if I let him choose the side of dragons!"**

Kurogasa hesitated, he couldn't risk killing a friend.

_"Do it!" _Kurogasa looked and saw Krad holding Shinken at bay.

"Krad!" Kurogasa said

**"Why you! Let go!" **Shinken yelled as he tried to break free

_"Do it now Kurogasa!" _Krad said

Kurogasa was reluctant but nodded "Leonidas, end this! Omega Revolution!" A series of magnifying glasses appeared in front of Leonidas as he fired an Omega Eraser through the glasses, as it passed through them it grew bigger and gained more power, hitting Shinken dead on, destroy both Tremor Gauntlet, Beowulf Wings and the barrier surrounding them.

**Kurogasa: 200: Winner  
Shinken: 0**

Krad's body laid on the floor with his hair returning back to normal. Shinken's spirit appeared in front of everyone.

_"I must say, that was an excellent duel." _Shinken said _"I will give the Kenshin's body back for now. But I will be back." _Shinken began to disappeared _"Oh and before I go, give the young Kenshin this message. If he ever wants to control my power he better not die until I return!" _And with that Shinken vanished.

Kurogasa fell over only to be caught by Kuraki

"Hey Kuraki, you OK?" Kurogasa asked as he saw tears flowing down Kuraki's cheek

"Idiot! Why did you have to do that! You could have died!" Kuraki scolded him, but then kissed him "But I'm glad you didn't." Their little reunion was cut short when the building started to shake violently

"Wha-What's going on!" Miharu asked

"It seems that the duel between those two was too much for the building to handle and it's starting to collapse!" Shin said as he and Kazuma summoned Hyperion and Cyber End Dragon "Get on now!"

Everyone got on to the duel monster and flew out of the window before the building collapsed.

* * *

**Ch.44 Reawakening**

At the same time the building collapsed, Satellizer, Shin, Hogo, and Hero were watching at a distance. Satellizer started to snicker.

"Whats so funny?" Hero asked

"Looks like things are about to get a lot more interesting. Don't you think?" Satellizer turned to Shin "What's with that sour look on your face? You know you should try and smile more often."

"Shut up." Shin growled at her and walked away.

"Geez, touchy." Satellizer said

"Leave him be." Hero said "We just have to wait until Apollyon is at full power. And when that happens-" Hero started to chuckle as his eyes turned golden "Then Zero Reverse will be nothing compared to it."

"Armageddon? Sounds fun." Satellizer said with a laugh

* * *

**An unknown place**

Ritsu was sitting down in a white void with an irritated look on his face while Raikou and Hope Dragon sat right next to him.

"You know, this is starting to get _really _old." Ritsu said as he crossed his arms

Raikou looked at Ritsu _"Why? You've only been here two times."_

"Shut up! It's the fact that I show up here is getting old!" Ritsu said as Hope Dragon walked over towards him and started to poke him "Huh? What is it?" Hope Dragon pulled both of his eyelids down and stuck his tongue out. Ritsu tried his best not to laugh.

_"Looks like he's trying to cheer you up." _Raikou said with a chuckle

Ritsu stood up and petted Hope Dragon "Yeah. He may not be able to talk, but he sure knows how to cheer me up." Ritsu looked at his hand as it started to vanish "Looks like I'm waking up now."

* * *

Ritsu slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in an unfamiliar place. He shot up from the bed he was lying in and learned that it was a bad idea when a fist connected to his nose, sending him back down in pain.

"Damn it that hurt!" Ritsu yelled through his hands

"Oh my! I-I'm sorry! You startled me." An woman's voice said beside him. "Are you OK?"

Ritsu got a good look at the woman. She had black shoulder length hair that was tied into a ponytail and sky blue eyes, she wore a grey T-shirt and blue jeans. She also wore the same phoenix necklace he wore.

"I can manage." Ritsu said as his nose started to bleed.

The woman gasped and got a tissue "Your bleeding, that's not being OK." She started to wipe the blood from his face. Ritsu could quite figure it out, but this woman was acting...motherly "There."

"Uh, thanks." Ritsu said "Who are you?"

"There's no need to thank me." The woman laughed "Though I do hope you don't have any of my quirks."

"Don't have any of your quirks?" Ritsu said "What do you mean."

"Shin was right, you really have grown." The woman said with a gentle smile "My name is Yuki. Ritsu, I'm your...Mom."

"My mom?" Ritsu said as Yuki brought him in with a tight embrace.

"You look just like your father. Well, you do have my eyes." Yuki whispered in his ear as Ritsu returned the embrace.

"Where are we?" Ritsu asked

"We're in the Order." Yuki said as the door opened. They saw Kazuma standing in the doorway

"Oh good your awake. Master told me that once your awake that your are to meet him in the briefing room." Kazuma said "I have already informed your friends." Kazuma saw Yuki sitting there and bowed "My apologize Ma'am, I didn't know you were here."

Yuki started to laugh "Kazuma, how many times do I have to tell you. Call me Yuki, I won't get mad." Yuki helped up Ritsu "We'll be there in a minute."

"OK, Ma-" Yuki narrowed her eyes as Kazuma sighed "Yes, Yuki."

* * *

**In the Briefing Room**

Shin was sitting at his desk as Iris, Lester, Miharu, Melody, Shinji were sitting on the side. The chosen ones, minus Ritsu and Krad were standing in front of Shin.

"You all are wondering why I asked you to come here?" Shin said

"Where's Ritsu?" Yuzuki asked as the door opened showing Ritsu, Kazuma and Yuki walking in. "Ritsu!" Yuzuki ran over and hugged him

Ritsu recoiled in pain "Owowow, I'm still injured here!"

Miharu stifled a laugh, but became silent when she saw Yuki looking at her. Ritsu walked up to his friends with Yuki by his side.

"Who's she?" Satoshi whispered to Akira, who shrugged.

"Whoever she is, she very beautiful." Nami said

"Ahem!" They looked at Ritsu "Guys, this is Yuki Himuro."

"Himuro? Wait, then she's-" Kurogasa said as Ritsu nodded

"Yeah, she's my mother." Ritsu replied as Yuki bowed towards them

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Yuki said as she walked to Shin's side

"The Shadow User is still recovering from his injuries, so we'll start without him." Shin stated "You all have seen Apollyon's power at the Dragon's Cup right?" Everyone nodded

"What you guys may not have known was Apollyon's power is sealed." Yuki revealed

"What do you mean 'sealed'?" Terra asked

"Raikou can explain it better then us." Yuki said as Raikou and the other dragons appeared in front of them.

_"This all started in the Spirit world." _Raikou said

* * *

**Spirit World, some time ago.**

_Most of the Spirit World was set a blaze as Apollyon clashed with the six dragons. Raikou and Apollo fired a volley of fireballs at him who blocked them with a wall of darkness_

_"Don't you get it? You can never defeat me!" Apollyon said as he charged his attack "Chaos Darkness!" Apollyon fired a mass of dark energy at Raikou and Apollo_

_"Watch out!" Golem flew in front of them and created a barrier in front of them "Stone Barrier!" The dark energy clashed with the barrier, causing it to crack._

_"Golem! Are you OK?" Apollo said_

_"I'm getting to old for this." Golem said _

_"Don't worry Golem." Leviathan said "Healing Rain!" Leviathan sent healing waters towards Golem, fixing him right up_

_Belial and KazeRyu flew towards Apollyon "Razor Storm Destruction!" KazeRyu sent out a wind slash towards him_

_"Shadow Flame Strike!" Belial fired a dark fireball at Apollyon._

_Apollyon laughed hysterically "Useless!" Apollyon smacked the attacks away as if they were a bothersome fly._

_"Raikou this getting us nowhere!" Belial said "We have to hit him with our strongest attacks!"_

_Raikou shook his head "No, that much power could destroy the Spirit World, we can't risk that!"_

_"Well then." Apollyon said "I think it's time I finished this!" Apollyon started to gather an large mass of negative energy and formed it into a sphere. He then started to compact it even smaller_

_Raikou stared in shock "He would resort to that move. Everyone! Surround him!" The six dragons stood in six different locations surrounding him._

_"It doesn't matter what you do! Your through!" Apollyon yelled at them "Prepare yourself for my Chaos Nova!"_

_"Now!" Raikou said as all six of them created a small sphere of their respective element "By the power of the six elements, we seal your power and banish you! Six Element Seal!" All six elemental spheres entered Apollyon, completely robbing him of his powers._

_"Don't...think you've won!" Apollyon said "Once the seal is weakened I shall exact my revenge!"_

* * *

"Wow." Ritsu muttered "He nearly succeeded in destroying the Spirit World?"

Raikou nodded _"Yes, even though the seal was weakened, he is only able to use about half of his strength."_

"Which brings me to my next point." Shin said "The Six Element Seal is connected to you guys. If you lose in a shadow duel against one of Apollyon's minions, then your element seal will shatter."

"That sounds bad." Terra said

"It get's worse." Yuki looked at Ritsu "I-If the light user were to lose in a shadow duel, the seal will completely shatter." Everyone gasped at this.

"What do you mean 'completely shatter'?" Akira said

"Without light then the other elements will cease to exist." Shin explained "Light plays a very important role in life. If it's taken out, then it's over."

"No way." Ritsu couldn't believe it, if he were to lose in a shadow duel against one of Apollyon's minions. Then the seal will shatter and the world will end. "How long do we have until the final battle?"

"Two months." Shin said "During that time you must get stronger in order to defeat Apollyon. You may go now." Everyone was leaving "Ritsu, Kurogasa, Kazuma, Miharu." They stopped "Stay here." They nodded as they stayed behind

"What do you need master?" Kazuma said

"Yuki wanted to talk to you guys. I on the other hand have matters to attend to." Shin said as he left the room.

"Kurogasa." Yuki said

"Yes." Kurogasa said

"You are a Signer, correct?" Yuki asked him as he nodded. She handed him a piece of paper "That is the location of the other Signers, you can meet them any time you want."

"Thank you, um, is it alright if I call you Yuki?" Kurogasa asked

Yuki chuckled "By all means." Kurogasa walked out of the room, leaving them alone "Now that we're here. Kazuma, Miharu, don't you have something to say?"

"But Mistress." Miharu said "Do we have to say it right now?"

"Say what?" Ritsu asked in confusion

"Ritsu, say hello to your adopted brother and sister." Yuki said as Ritsu looked at them in shock.

"You mean that, they're family?" Yuki nodded. Ritsu placed his hand on his forehead "I think I have a headache."

"You should rest." Yuki said as she kissed Ritsu on the forehead "You look exhausted." Ritsu walked out of the room and saw Yuzuki standing there.

"Yuzuki." Ritsu said

"Can I walk with you?" Yuzuki asked as Ritsu nodded as they started walking "I think it's nice."

"What do you mean?" Ritsu asked

"I think it's nice that you have your family back." Yuzuki said "You look a lot like your parents."

"Well, mom says I have her eyes." Ritsu touched his nose "Though I think I also have her strength because I think she broke my nose."

Yuzuki giggled and kissed him on the cheek "Be careful when your dueling from now on OK. I'm going to go check on Keira." Yuzuki walked off.

_"If what dad said was true about the seal then I better keep my guard up." _ Ritsu thought.

**Ch.44 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: So we look at what happened during the battle long ago**

**Ritsu: Can somebody get me some ice! My nose hurts!**

**Yuki: I said I was sorry. Stay tuned for next chapter**

* * *

**Kuraki: Hey guys, Kurogasa suggested I should go to Duel Academy, I was reluctant but I decided to go. When I go I see Rai Asama and Sora Stargazer. I hope they don't notice me.**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Getting Schooled**

**"Someone kill me now."**


	45. Getting Schooled

**Thetrueazure: I hope you guys had an awesome Halloween. I know I did.**

**Ritsu: You stood outside and scared anyone who came near the door!**

**Thetrueazure: *Evil smile*. Disclaimer.**

* * *

Raikou nodded _"Yes, even though the seal was weakened, he is only able to use about half of his strength."_

"Which brings me to my next point." Shin said "The Six Element Seal is connected to you guys. If you lose in a shadow duel against one of Apollyon's minions, then your element seal will shatter."

"That sounds bad." Terra said

"It get's worse." Yuki looked at Ritsu "I-If the light user were to lose in a shadow duel, the seal will completely shatter." Everyone gasped at this.

"What do you mean 'completely shatter'?" Akira said

"Without light then the other elements will cease to exist." Shin explained "Light plays a very important role in life. If it's taken out, then it's over."

"No way." Ritsu couldn't believe it, if he were to lose in a shadow duel against one of Apollyon's minions. Then the seal will shatter and the world will end. "How long do we have until the final battle?"

"Two months." Shin said "During that time you must get stronger in order to defeat Apollyon. You may go now."

* * *

"Be careful when your dueling from now on OK. I'm going to go check on Keira." Yuzuki walked off.

_"If what dad said was true about the seal then I better keep my guard up." _Ritsu thought.

* * *

**Ch.45 Getting Schooled**

Kuraki stood in front of a gate with a nervous look on her face. She looked at the sign on the gate which said Duel Academy on it. She then let out a nervous sigh.

_"Why am I doing this?" _Kuraki thought as she remembered what Kurogasa said a few days ago

_*Flashback*_

_"Duel Academy?" Kuraki said as Kurogasa nodded "Why?"_

_"I just think you should be able to meet more people." Kurogasa explained "And besides, your seventeen, you should at least do one year of it."_

_"And what if I don't want to?" Kuraki put her hands on her hips as she stared down her boyfriend _

_"Then let's make a deal." Kurogasa said_

_"I'm listening." Kuraki said as she crossed her arms_

_"If you go to Duel Academy, then I'll go meet the other Signers." Kurogasa proposed _

_Kuraki thought about the offer "Fine. I'll go."_

_*End Flashback*_

_"Do I really have to wear this thing?" _Kuraki thought as she wore a burgundy coat, white button-down shirt, black stockings, a medium-length skirt, and a green tie. She let out another sigh "Now or never."

* * *

**In the principle's office**

"Kuraki Dare?" an old man with black hair that was graying and wore a light purple business suit asked

"Y-Yes!" Kuraki replied

The principle laughed "No need to be nervous young lady, I understand it's your first time from someone named Kurogasa?"

Kuraki laughed nervously "Really? Well I should thank him for that." Kuraki said as her eyebrow twitched_ "When I get back you are so dead!"_

The principle printed out her schedule and handed it to her "Here's your schedule."

"Thank you." Kuraki bowed and walked out the door and looked at her schedule "My first class is with Miss Fujimoto."

* * *

**In the classroom**

Students were talking among themselves when a middle aged woman walked through the door with a name tag saying Fujimoto.

"Settle down class, settle down." Miss Fujimoto said "Today we have a new student, now I want everyone to give her a warm welcome alright?" She looked at the door "You can come in now." Kuraki was reluctant to enter but did it anyways. She stood in front of the class.

"H-Hi, my name is Kuraki Dare. I-It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Kuraki felt like her heart was going to blow out of her chest when she spoke.

"Hey teach? Can the new girl sit here?" Kuraki looked and saw a girl who looked about a year older than her with red shoulder length hair and green eyes.

"Sure, Kuraki you can go sit in that open seat there."

"O-OK." Kuraki nervously walked towards her seat as the other students stared at her. Miss Fujimoto slammed the book on her desk, causing the entire class to jump.

"Now that introductions are done, let's get back to our lesson on trigger effects." Miss Fujimoto started her lesson as Kuraki sat down.

"This your first time here?" Kuraki looked at the red haired girl who asked the teacher for her to sit here

"Y-Yeah." Kuraki replied

The girl held out her hand "My names Asuka Endou."

"It's nice to meet you." Kuraki shook her hand

"Miss Dare."

Kuraki shot up from her seat "Y-Yes!"

"Can you explain what a trigger effect is?"

"Um, a trigger effect is an effect that activates when the card is summoned to the field." Kuraki explained

"Can you give an example." She asked

"The Monarch archetype." Kuraki replied

"Very good." Miss Fujimoto complimented as Kuraki sat back down and buried her head in her arms. She felt someone patting her back, she looked to see Asuka.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to this." Asuka said with a grin.

* * *

After class Kuraki was putting her stuff away when Asuka walked up to her.

"So what's your story?" Asuka asked

"Huh!" Kuraki said "There's no story. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, I like to do this to all the new kids. Can I see your schedule?" Kuraki handed her the schedule, she looked over it and grinned "Looks like we have the same classes, we have free time next so let's get something to eat."

"OK." Kuraki followed Asuka.

* * *

Asuka and Kuraki were eating their meals, Kuraki took out her cell phone and started to dial Kurogasa's phone number.

"What are you doing?" Asuka asked

"Oh, I'm calling someone." Kuraki said

A sly grin appeared on Asuka's face "Your boyfriend?"

Kuraki laughed a bit "Yeah." Kuraki hit enter as the phone started to ring

_"Hello." _Kurogasa said on the other side.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Kuraki asked

_"I'm doing alright, my ribs are still healing but other than that I'm fine. So hows your time in Duel Academy?" _

"Well it's going alright so far." Kuraki said "I have to go now."

_"OK, have a great time. I love you." _

"Love you too." Kuraki hung up her cell phone and placed it back in her pocket.

"So what's his name?" Asuka asked

"His name is Kurogasa." Kuraki said as Asuka looked in shock.

"Kurogasa? As in Kurogasa Kururugi?" Asuka asked "The duelist who made it to the finals in the Dragon's Cup?" Kuraki nodded "You my friend are lucky!"

Kuraki started to laugh at Asuka's antics. She noticed a couple of people across from them, when she got a good look at them her eyes grew wide.

_"Rai! And Sora!" _Kuraki screamed in her head

Asuka noticed Kuraki looked at them "Hey do you know them?"

"Huh! Oh nononononono! They were in the Dragon's Cup along with Kurogasa." Kuraki nervously laughed _"Please don't notice me."_

The bell rang as Asuka and Kuraki headed back to class. Kuraki accidentally bumped into Sora.

"Hey watch where your going!" She snapped but noticed it was Kuraki "Hey I know you, you were in the tournament me and Rai entered. Kuraki right?"

Kuraki looked at the sky _"Damn you god of fate!" _Kuraki looked at Sora "That's me, sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't paying attention."

"Don't worry about it." Rai said "Just watch where your going next time."

"Y-Yeah." Rai and Sora walked to there next class

* * *

After school was over Asuka was walking with Kuraki back towards Ritsu's house. They were talking about many things. Kuraki noticed the garage door was opened and went to go see what was going on. They saw Ritsu and Kurogasa working on their runners.

"Look who's back." Kurogasa said as he saw Kuraki and Asuka walk into the garage "How was your day?"

"I was nervous as hell." Kuraki said "But when I met Asuka it wasn't all that bad."

"Asuka?" Kurogasa asked

"That's me." Asuka said "I'm Asuka Endou, it's an honor meeting a finalist of the Dragon's Cup." Kurogasa shook her hand. She noticed Ritsu underneath his runner. "Who's that?"

Kurogasa kicked Ritsu "Hey! We have a visitor."

"OW! Still injured here!" Ritsu slid from the underside and stood up. Asuka was completely speechless when she saw him.

"Oh my goodness, your Ritsu Himuro! The winner of the Dragon's Cup!" Asuka was freaking out when she saw Ritsu. "Can I get an Autograph!"

"Asuka." Kuraki pulled her away "Let's not freak out too much."

Asuka pouted "OK."

Kurogasa kissed Kuraki "I'm glad you had a good time." Kurogasa hugged her

"Yeah. I heard from the principle that you called him." Kuraki said

"Heh, well funny story. OW!" Kuraki pulled his ear

"Next time how about a little warning. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get out of this uniform." Kuraki went inside as Kurogasa started to rub his ear.

"I should get going too." Asuka bowed towards them "It was a pleasure meeting you guys." Asuka ran off as well

"She seems nice." Ritsu said "Don't forget your end of the deal."

"Yeah." Kurogasa groaned "Me and my big mouth."

_"A deals a deal Kurogasa." _Raikou said _"You'll be fine."_

"Hehe, thanks Raikou." Kurogasa said

**Ch.45 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: This chapter is a short one I know, but it was a good one. And without further a do, meet my new OC Asuka Endou!**

**Asuka: Thank you, thank you, please no flowers.**

**Ritsu: Your so full of yourself!**

**Asuka: *Punches Ritsu, knocking him out* What's that? I didn't quite here you.**

**Kazuma: You have created a monster. Stay tuned.**

* * *

**Kurogasa: Well, a deals a deal. Kuraki is going to Duel Academy so now I have to meet the other Signers that Yuki was talking about. Wish me luck guys.**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Learning from the Source**

**"Deals a deal Kuraki."**


	46. Learning from the Source

**Thetrueazure: I love snow days, they let me think about new chapters.**

**Ritsu: I hate snow days. I'm stuck with Asuka and you.**

**Asuka: *Holds up a bat.* I'm pretty sure you don't want to go to the hospital again right?**

**Thetrueazure: Now, now, calm down and do the dislcaimer.**

**Asuka: Alright, wait why? Everyone should know it by now.**

* * *

_Last chapter Kuraki made a deal with Kurogasa that if she were to go to Duel Academy, then Kurogasa would go meet the other Singers Yuki told him about. Kuraki kept up her end, now it's Kurogasa's turn._

* * *

**Ch.46 Learning from the Source**

It was already morning at Ritsu's house as Kurogasa was getting ready to keep his end of the deal.

Kurogasa made it to the kitchen where everyone was eating their breakfast "You guys look lively this morning."

"Thanks." Terra said as he saw Kurogasa heading to the garage "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go meet the other Signers." Kurogasa said "If I want to become stronger I might as well learn from the source right?" Kurogasa walked into the garage and saw Kuraki on his duel runner "Kuraki? What are you doing?"

Kuraki tossed Kurogasa's helmet towards him "Your going to be nervous meeting these people so I'm going with you." The Fallen Angel duelist put on her helmet and looked at him "Are you coming?"

Kurogasa smiled and got on his runner "Of course, we had a deal." They drove off towards the city.

* * *

Kurogasa rode on his Omega Frame Duel Runner with Kuraki tagging along sitting behind him. They were driving for a while until they arrived at their destination at the Fountain Plaza. Specifically, they arrived at the front of a medieval like buliding, with a sign that read Poppo Time on the front. Kurogasa and Kuraki took off their helmets.

"Is this the place?" Kuraki asked looking at the building.

"Must be. Yuki's map said this is the place. Let's just hope they're around." Kurogasa and Kuraki mounted off the Runner and went up to the door and knocked. "Hello? Anyone home?" The Haos Duelist called, but there was no answer, until the door was opened revealing a man in his mid 30's. He had black hair with gold highlights and blue eyes. The upper layer of his hair points upward while the lower layer points down. He wears a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two Deck boxes hidden under his jacket, and he also has a jagged criminal marker on the left side of his face.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Are you Yusei Fudo?" Kurogasa asked.

"I am."

"My name is Kurogasa Kururugi. And this is my girlfriend Kuraki Dare." He introduced themselves.

"Hi there." Kuraki shyly said

"I was wondering if I can talk with you and the other Signers." The Haos Duelist said as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal the Body Mark of Crimson Dragon on his left arm which surprised Yusei.

"You have a Mark of the Crimson Dragon?" Yusei gasped.

"Yes. And you're probably wondering how I got this. I think things should be clearer if I explain the situation my friends and I are having. Do you mind getting the other Signers to come here?"

"Sure, I'll get on it." Yusei answered as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a few numbers.

* * *

**About an hour later**

Kurogasa and Kuraki were sitting on a green couch while five other people arrived.

"Hey Yusei, we came as soon as we heard." An man who was about the same age as Yusei said. He had spiky orange hair with a black headband, he wore a sector security uniform, he had a criminal marker like Yusei's, but it was in the shape of an M.

"Thanks for coming guys." Yusei said as he turned towards Kurogasa and Kuraki "The boy over there is Kurogasa Kururugi and the girl next him is Kuraki Dare." Kurogasa saw the other four people. One was an older woman with dark burgundy hair with what looked to be a hair curler on top, brown eyes, she wore a low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar. She also wore a sleeveless magenta trench coat that flares behind her. She wore a red neck choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings were the same color as her gloves, she wore red high heeled pumps with them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two." The burgundy haired woman said "I'm Akiza Izinski. The one in the security uniform is Crow Hogan."

"You can just call me Crow." Crow said as he pointed to the tall blonde man "That one over there is Jack Atlas." Jack had spiky blond hair, Violet eyes, he wore a white trench coat with blue highlights on it, he also wore earrings that had the letter A on them. He had a cold look on his face "Don't worry, he may seem mad, but he's a good guy."

"OK." Kurogasa said as he saw the last two. He could only assume that they were siblings by their colored hair. Crow noticed Kurogasa looking at the siblings

"Oh, guys introduce yourselves." Crow told them.

"Oh right! Sorry." Kurogasa looked at the young man, he looked to be in his late 20's, he had blueish green hair tied in a high ponytail with two shoulder length bangs on both sides of his face , brown eyes, he wore a short sleeve white jacket with a dark blue shirt under it, he also wore dark blue jeans. "My name is Leo, and this is my twin sister Luna."

"It's nice to meet you." Luna was the same age as Leo, she also had blueish green hair that reached her shoulders, she wore a pink dress shirt with a white skirt, she also had a white purse with her.

"Likewise." Kurogasa said

"Can you explain what your situation is?" Yusei asked as eveyone sat down.

"OK." Kurogasa took a deep breath. "You guys are familiar with the duel monsters spirit world right?" They all nodded "Well, right now it's being attacked and our world is next. You see, this duel monster called Apollyon, the dark dragon lord, escaped from his prison and has nearly taken over the spirit world." Everyone gasped at this.

"Ancient Fariy Dragon said something about this." Luna said "She said that he was a powerful dragon who was tainted by his dark desires. The six elemental dragons sealed him away for a very long time."

"Right, the six dragons have found their masters already." Kurogasa said

"But how did you get your mark?" Akiza asked

"It happened when I was dueling in the Dragon's Cup tournament hosted by the Fire Dragon User. I had to face the Wind Dragon User, who at the time was possessed by Apollyon." Kurogasa rolled his sleeve up, showing his mark "When I dueled him, I kept saying that I wouldn't give up until I saved him and then all of a sudden the mark showed up."

"That explains what we felt during the time." Jack said

"Yeah, after the tournament was over we had to face this organization called The Order of the Six Elements which was lead by my best friends father." Kurogasa explained. "When we defeated them the building collapsed." Kurogasa stood up and bowed "I came here to ask for your help. I want to become stronger in order to protect my friends."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes while they looked at Kurogasa. Yusei decided to break the silence.

"OK." Kurogasa looked at Yusei.

"Really?" Kurogasa asked

"Yeah." Yusei took his glove of and showed his dragon head mark. "Your connected with us now."

Kurogasa smiled and bowed again "Thank you!"

Crow waved his hand "Don't mention it. We would like to meet your friends if that's OK?"

"Of course." Kurogasa pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Crow "This is where they are right now, I can show you there if you want?"

"Thank you." Yusei said

* * *

**In the Order**

"Inazuma! Attack Kazuma directly with Lightning Spear!" Inazuma created a spear of lightning and threw it at Kazuma

"I play the trap card Magic Cylinder! Meaning you lose!" Two cylinders redirected the spear right back at Ritsu, knocking him down and dropping his life points down to zero.

**Ritsu: 0  
Kazuma: 800: Winner**

Kazuma walked over to Ritsu and held out his hand and helped his older brother up

"You have to assume that Apollyon knows your every move." Kazuma said as they heard clapping, they looked and saw Yuki and Miharu clapping.

"That was a good match you two." Yuki said

"I liked the part where you got knocked on your rear." Miharu laughed at Ritsu

"What was that?" Ritsu said as everyone else walked in

"Did you lose again?" Satoshi asked

"Yeah." Ritsu chuckled "I'm trying to get use to using Inazuma."

"Don't give up."Nami said "We know you can do it."

"Thanks." Ritsu said as he looked at Krad "How are you feeling."

"I feel like I got hit by a semi." Krad said

"So your feeling better?" Terra joked as everyone started to laugh.

"Hey Ritsu!" Ritsu looked to see Kurogasa and Kuraki standing there

"Kurogasa! Kuraki! What are you doing here?"

"There are some people who want to meet you." Kurogasa and Kuraki stepped away from the doorway as Yusei and the rest of the Signers walked through the door.

"Y-Your Yusei Fudo!" Ritsu said

"It's a pleasure to meet you-"

"Um Ritsu, Ritsu Himuro." Ritsu shook Yusei's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ritsu. This is Akiza, Jack, Crow, Leo, and Luna." Yusei introduced the other Signers

"It's nice to meet you." Crow said

"Likewise." Ritsu pointed towards his friends "That is Satoshi, Krad, Nami, Terra, Akira, my mom Yuki, my little brother Kazuma, my little sister Miharu and my girlfriend Yuzuki Kagiri." Ritsu introduced them.

Yuzuki noticed Crow staring at her "Is there something wrong?"

Crow snapped out of his thoughts "Oh nothing, you just reminded me of someone I knew."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Yusei said "I understand from Kurogasa that you guys are going to fight Apollyon in two months." They nodded "We agreed to help Kurogasa, so we are going to help you guys. There are six of us and seven of you guys."

"Meaning your going to help us individually?" Satoshi said as Yusei nodded

"I will help Ritsu and Kurogasa. Jack you'll help Satoshi." Yusei told Jack

"Alright." Jack looked at Satoshi "Try and keep up."

"Akiza will help Terra."

"I hope I can help you." Akiza said as Terra nodded

"Luna will help Nami."

"I haven't dueled in awhile, so this will get me back into shape." Luna said as she pulled out her deck.

"Crow will help Akira."

"It's an honor to learn from the trickster himself." Akira said to Crow

"And Leo will help Krad."

"I must warn you Krad." Leo said "I'm really strong."

Yusei's mark and Ritsu's element started to react with each other, as well as everyone else.

"When do we start?" Ritsu asked

"In a few days." Yusei said "For now rest up." Yusei extended his hand out "Good luck."

Ritsu shook his hand again "Thanks."

**Ch.46 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: I have to thank Fenikkusumaru for helping me on this chapter. I'll tell ya, walking to school after it snowed was like a death trap. I can't count how many times I slipped while I was walking**

**Asuka: It was pretty funny.**

**Ritsu: Yeah it was. Stay tuned**

* * *

**Ritsu: Hey guys, Yuzuki and I are going on a date again and it's not just a date, we're also going to have a tag duel with Drake and Ashley. Stay tuned.**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Six Samurai Assault**

**"Let's go guys!"**


	47. Six Samurai Assault

**Thetrueazure: Welcome to the weekends, a time of semi fast updates.**

**Asuka: I don't know what your talking about, your on it everyday.**

**Ritsu: Yeah but he's on there for a limited amount of time. Anyways you guys know the Disclaimer.**

* * *

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Yusei said "I understand from Kurogasa that you guys are going to fight Apollyon in two months." They nodded "We agreed to help Kurogasa, so we are going to help you guys. There are six of us and seven of you guys."

"Meaning your going to help us individually?" Satoshi said as Yusei nodded

"I will help Ritsu and Kurogasa. Jack you'll help Satoshi." Yusei told Jack

"Alright." Jack looked at Satoshi "Try and keep up."

"Akiza will help Terra."

"I hope I can help you." Akiza said as Terra nodded

"Luna will help Nami."

"I haven't dueled in awhile, so this will get me back into shape." Luna said as she pulled out her deck.

"Crow will help Akira."

"It's an honor to learn from the trickster himself." Akira said to Crow

"And Leo will help Krad."

"I must warn you Krad." Leo said "I'm really strong."

Yusei's mark and Ritsu's element started to react with each other, as well as everyone else.

"When do we start?" Ritsu asked

"In a few days." Yusei said "For now rest up." Yusei extended his hand out "Good luck."

Ritsu shook his hand again "Thanks."

* * *

**Ch.47 Six Samurai Assault**

It was night time as Ritsu was working on his duel runner. Hope Dragon was curled into a little ball fast asleep on his chair. Ritsu couldn't shake what his mom said out of his head.

_*Flashback*_

_"I-If the Light User loses in a shadow duel, then the seal will completely shatter." Yuki said_

_*End Flashback*_

_"I can't believe that the moment I lose, everything ends. Talk about putting some unnecessary pressure on me." _Ritsu thought. He then felt a pair of arms wrap around him, he looked to see Yuzuki there "Yuzuki? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that." Yuzuki said "It's two in the morning."

"I can't sleep." Ritsu said as he sat down and grabbed his deck "The battle is two months away and I can't lose any shadow duel I have."

"Ritsu." Yuzuki said "I know your nervous, but don't forget, we're all here to support you. You have to remember your not alone."

"Yuzuki." Ritsu smiled and kissed her "Thanks."

They looked and saw Hope Dragon looking at them. Yuzuki smiled and petted him "Sorry, did we wake you?" He shook his head "Get some sleep Ritsu, remember we still have that tag duel with Drake and Ashley." Yuzuki went back inside.

Ritsu looked at the mini Raikou who was grinning "What are you smiling for?"

* * *

**At the Duel Park**

Drake and Ashley were sitting at a bench waiting for Ritsu and Yuzuki to show up.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting!" They looked to see them running towards the bench.

Drake smiled "Hey don't worry about it guys." Drake held up his duel disk "Shall we get going?"

Ritsu nodded "Yeah, I have a feeling it's going to be a good match."

"Well then, let's go!" Ashley said as all four duelists activated their duel disks and drew their opening hands.

Drake/Ashley/Ritsu/Yuzuki: Duel!

**Drake/Ashely: 8000  
Ritsu/Yuzuki: 8000**

"You guys can take the first turn." Ritsu said

"Thanks, then I draw!" Drake drew his sixth card "I activate the spell card Shien's Smoke Signal! I'm now allowed to add 1 level 3 or lower Six Samurai card from my deck to my hand!" Drake fanned out his deck and selected the card he wanted "I pick the Legendary Six Samurai - Mizuho (3/1600/1000)!" Drake added the selected card to his hand.

"So he uses the Six Samurai." Yuzuki deducted

"Now I summon the Legendary Six Samurai - Mizuho (3/1600/1000) in attack mode!" A young woman in red samurai armor and wielding two blades appeared on the field "And since I control another Six Samurai monster on the field, I'm allowed to special summon Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan (4/1800/500)!" Another samurai appeared on the field, he wore dark green armor with yellow highlights, he drew his katana, ready for battle "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared on the field.

"I'll go then!" Yuzuki drew her sixth card " "I summon Blackwing-Bora the Spear (4/1700/800) in attack mode!" The spear wielding tengu appeared "Next, since I control one other Blackwing monster, I can special summon Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind (3/1300/400)!" The small tengu appeared beside Bora "I set one card face down and end my turn." One reverse card appeared

"Then I guess I'm up." Ashley drew her sixth card "I activate the spell card Double Summon in order to summon twice! I summon Abyss Soldier (4/1800/1300) and Armed Sea Hunter (4/1800/400) in attack mode!" A warrior, whose body was like a whale wielding a trident and a monster that resembled a Plesiosaurus, wielding a bow and arrow appeared on the field "I set one card face down and end my turn." One reverse card appeared

"Get ready!" Ritsu drew his sixth card "I activate Dragon's Olfaction, since you control 2 or more monsters, I'm allowed to special summon 1 Dragon type monster on the field! Come to the field, Red Eyes Black Dragon (7/2400/2000)!" Ritsu's shadow dragon appeared on the field "Next I activate the spell card Inferno Fire Blast! With this card I'm allowed to hit you for my dragon's original attack points! Red Eyes, Inferno Fire Blast!" Red Eyes fired a crimson red fireball at Drake and Ashley.

**Drake/Ashley: 5600  
Ritsu/Yuzuki: 8000**

"Not bad." Drake complimented "But don't forget that when you use that car your Red Eyes cannot declare an attack this turn."

"I know that, that's why I'm summoning my Axe Dragonute (4/2000/1200) in attack mode!" Ritsu's armored dragon appeared on the field "Attack Ashley's Abyss Soldier!" Axe Dragonute swung it's axe towards the sea warrior.

"I play my trap card Poseidon Wave!" Ashley's trap card flipped up on the field as a silhouette of a man wielding a trident appeared behind her. A large tidal wave hit Axe Dragonute "This card negates your monsters attack, and if I control any Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua type monsters on the field, then you take 800 points of damage!" Ashley said "Abyss Solider is an Aqua type and Armed Sea Hunter is a Sea Serpent. So you take 1600 points of damage!" A bolt of lightning hit Ritsu, causing him to flinch.

**Drake/Ashley: 5600  
Ritsu/Yuzuki: 6400**

"Are you OK Ritsu?" Yuzuki asked as Ritsu chuckled

"Never better, heh, I walked right into that one." Ritsu said " I set one card face down and end my turn." One reverse card appeared

"Then I guess I'm up!" Drake drew his next card " I summon the Legendary Six Samurai - Enishi (4/1700/700) in attack mode!" Another samurai in light green armor appeared on the field, wielding a long gold katana which started to glow brighter as well as Kizan's katana (1700-2200/700-1200) (1800-2100/500-800)

"Hold on, why did his attack and defense points increase?" Yuzuki asked

"When I control 2 or more Six Samurai monsters other than him, Einshi gains 500 attack and defense points, Kizan gains 300 attack and defense points" Drake explained "Next I activate the continuous spell card Gateway of the Six!" A large gate appeared behind Drake "I'll explain it's effect later, but first I special summon the Legendary Six Samurai - Shinai (3/1500/1500)!" A samurai in purple armor and wielding two giant clubs appeared on the field "Shinai can be special summoned when I control Mizuho on the field. Also when a Six Samurai monster is normal or special summoned, my gate gains two Bushido counters." Two lights appeared on the gate.(BC:2)

"Something tells me that that's not good." Ritsu said

"Let's find out shall we?" Drake said as the two lights disappeared (BC:0) "By removing two Bushido counters, one of my Six Samurai cards gets an extra 500 attack points, like my Einshi!" The two lights enter Einshi's katana as it shined a lot brighter (2200-2700) "Now attack his Red Eyes!" Einshi jumped towards the dragon.

"I activate the trap card Mirror Force, stopping your attack and destroying every attack position monster on your field!" Ritsu said as a glass barrier appeared in front of Einshi

"I play the counter trap Musakani Magatama! When I control a face up Six Samurai monster on the field, I can negate the activation of a card that destroys, so say goodbye to your Mirror Force!" Einshi slashed the barrier, destroying it and continued it's assault towards Red Eyes, cutting him in half.

**Drake/Ashley: 5600  
Ritsu/Yuzuki: 6100**

"Kizan, destroy his Dragonute!" Kizan appeared behind the dragon and cut it in two.

**Drake/Ashley: 5600  
Ritsu/Yuzuki: 6000**

"I activate the trap card Miracle's Wake! Come back to the field Red Eyes!" Red Eyes reappeared on the field.

"I end my turn." Drake said as Einshi lost his boost (2700-2200)

"My draw!" Yuzuki drew her card. _"Time to counter." _Yuzuki looked at Ritsu who nodded "I activate the spell card Gift of Martyr! I'm allowed to sacrifice one monster on my field in order to have another card gain it's attack strength. Ritsu, do you mind?"

"What's mine is yours." Ritsu replied with a smile

"Then I sacrifice Ritsu's Red Eyes so that my Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind can have his attack strength increase by 2400!" Red Eyes turned into golden stardust and rained on Gale, giving him a massive power boost (1300-3700) "Next Gale's effect allows me to cut one of your monsters stats in half. I pick Einshi!" Razor winds hit Einshi, cracking his sword (2200-1100/1200-600) "Gale, attack his Einshi!" Gale flew towards the samurai.

"Ashley, do you have a card to spare?" Drake asked

"Of course dear." Ashley replied

"Then I activate the trap card Rising Energy! Ashley discards a card so that my Einshi gains 1500 attack points!" Ashley discarded a card for Einshi (1100-2600).

"Your still going to take damage." Einshi was destroyed into a thousand pixels when Gale rammed into him.

**Drake/Ashley: 4700  
Ritsu/Ashley: 6000**

"So far so good, Bora will attack your Shinai!" Bora threw his spiral spear at the club wielding samurai.

**Drake/Ashley: 4500  
Ritsu/Yuzuki: 6000**

"I end my turn." Yuzuki said

"I draw!" Ashley drew her next card "I sacrifice both my Abyss Soldier and my Armed Sea Hunter so that I can summon my Levia-Dragon-Daedalus (7/2600/1500) in attack mode!" A light blue sea serpent that resembled a dragon appeared on the field. "Next I activate the field spell A Legendary Ocean!" The entire field was transported under water where there was what seemed to be a city behind Drake and Ashley "While this card is face up, all WATER monsters gain 200 attack and defense points!" Levia-Dragon roared with it's new power (2600-2800/1500-1700)

"OK this is bad." Ritsu muttered

"Levia-Dragon! Attack her Gale!" Levia-Dragon fired a water stream at Gale.

"Yuzuki!" Ritsu called

"I got it! I activate the trap card Urgent Tuning! This allows me to synchro summon during the battle phase! I tune my level 4 Blackwing Bora the Spear with my level 3 Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind!" Gale turned into three synchro gates and surrounded Bora, turning him into four stars.

Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to heavens! Synchro Summon! Fly! Blackwing Armor Master (7/2500/1500)!

Yuzuki's armored humanoid tengu appeared on the field.

"Your monster is still weaker!" The water stream hit Armor Master, but he deflected it.

"Sorry but my Armor Master cannot be destroyed in battle and I take no damage." Yuzuki explained.

"Oh well, I activate the spell card Card of Sanctity!" Everyone drew until they were holding six cards "I end my turn."

"My draw!" Ritsu drew his card "I activate Double Summon in order to summon twice! I summon Mirage Dragon (4/1600/600) and Angel Dragon (2/1000/1000)!" A ghostly dragon and an dragon with angel wings appeared on the field "I activate Angel Dragon's special ability, I discard two cards so that he can gain two levels!" Ritsu discarded two cards for Angel Dragon (2-4) "Now I tune my level 4 Mirage Dragon with my level 4 Angel Dragon!" Angel Dragon turned into four synchro gates and surrounded Mirage Dragon, turning him into four stars.

When the stars of heaven converge, they unlock the door to a true salvation, become the light that descends from the heavens! Synchro Summon! The Divine Light, Raikou-The Dragon of the Heavens (8/3000/2400)

Raikou appeared in a flash of light.

"I activate the effect of Artillery Dragon (1/500/500) in my graveyard, having Raikou gain 500 attack points!" A small armored dragon was absorbed by Raikou as his power grew (3000-3500) "Attack Drake's Kizan! Heavens Flame!"

_"Get ready!" _Raikou fired a white fireball towards Kizan, consuming him completely

**Drake/Ashley: 3100  
Ritsu/Yuzuki: 6000**

"I end my turn." Ritsu said (3500-3000)

"I draw!" Drake drew his next card "I summon the tuner monster Kagemusha of the Six Samurai (2/400/1800) in attack mode!" A samurai with brown armor, wielding a spear appeared on the field

"He's going to synchro summon!" Ritsu said

"That's right, I tune my level 3 Mizuho with my level 2 Kagemusha!" Kagemusha turned into two synchro gates and surrounded Mizuho, turning her into three stars.

The six warlords of ancient time, prepare yourself as the demon lord appears on the battlefield. Synchro Summon! The leader of the Six Samurai, Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En (5/2500/1400)!

Out of a column of light came a samurai in crimson armor with gold accents which made him look like a demon, he had an evil grin on his face when he drew his katana as two more lights appeared on the gate (BC:4)

"Next I activate my gate's special ability, removing 2 counters for Shi En to gain 500 attack points!" Two lights entered the demon samurai (2500-3000) (BC:2) "Why don't we use the effect again?" Two more lights entered Shi En (3000-3500) "Next I equip him with Fusion Sword Murasame Blade! Giving him an extra 800 attack points!" A second katana appeared in Shi En's hand (3500-4300) "Shi En, destroy his Raikou!" Shi En swung both of his blades, cutting Raikou in half.

**Drake/Ashley: 3100  
Ritsu/Yuzuki: 4700**

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared (4300-3300)

"I draw!" Yuzuki drew her next card "I play the spell card Monster Reborn in order to bring back Raikou!"

"I beg to differ, Shi En allows me to cancel a spell or trap card once per turn!" Shi En slashed to ankh in half

"Damn, I activate the equip spell Premature Burial, paying 800 life points in order to bring back Raikou!" A red aura surrounded Yuzuki, indicating the cost.

**Drake/Ashley: 3100  
****Ritsu/Yuzuki: 3900**

_"Thank you Yuzuki." _Raikou said

"I discard Rebirth Dragon (3/1800/500) so that Raikou can gain 1800 attack points!" Yuzuki discarded Rebirth Dragon as Raikou absorbed it's powers (3000-4800) "Attack Shi En with Heavens Flame!" Raikou fired a white fireball at Shi En.

"I activate the trap card Return of the Six Samurai, this allows me to special summon 1 Six Samurai monster from my grave. Come back Kizan!" The dark greem armored samurai reappeared on the field "Next comes Shi En's second effect, by giving up another samurai, he is safe from destruction!" The fireball destroyed Kizan

**Drake/Ashley: 1600  
****Ritsu/Yuzuki: 3900**

"I set one card face down and end my turn." One reverse card appeared

"My turn." Ashley drew her card and smiled "It's time we ended this."

"What do you mean?" Ritsu asked

"I sacrifice my Levia-Dragon so that I can special summon Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus (8/2900/1600)!" A giant sea serpent with two heads appeared on the field and gained a boost from the field spell (2900-3100)

"That's big!" Ritsu said

"Drake, do you mind?" Ashley asked

"Not at all."

"I activate my Ocean Dragon's special ability! I can send a 'Umi' I control to the graveyard so that I can send every other card on the field to the graveyard, and my field spell is treated as Umi!" A large wave devoured every card on the field except for Neo-Daedalus (3100-2900) "I now summon Familiar-Possessed - Eria (4/1850/1500) in attack mode!" A girl with light blue hair, carrying a scepter appeared on the field "Attack them directly!" Eria fired a light blue blast at them.

**Drake/Ashley: 1600  
****Ritsu/Yuzuki: 2050**

"I guess we lost." Ritsu said with a smile

"Yeah." Yuzuki said

"Neo-Daedalus, end this with Ocean Tsunami!" Neo-Daedalus sent out a giant tidal wave towards Ritsu and Yuzuki, dropping their life points to zero.

**Drake/Ashley: 1600: Winner  
****Ritsu/Yuzuki: 0**

As the solid vision vanished, Drake and Ashley walked over to Ritsu and Yuzuki

"That was a good match you two." Drake said with a smile

"Yeah, you guys are good." Ashley said "If I hadn't have drawn Neo-Daedalus we would have lost."

"Thanks you guys." Ritsu shook Drakes hand "Maybe next time we meet we can have a rematch."

"Sounds good." Drake said "Until then, you better be ready." Drake and Ashley walked off. Leaving Ritsu and Yuzuki standing there.

"That was an awesome match." Yuzuki said

"It was." Ritsu gave Yuzuki a passionate kiss

"What was that for?" Yuzuki giggled

"What? I can't kiss my girlfriend?" Ritsu pouted as Yuzuki playfully nudged him. "Let's go."

"OK."

**Ch.47 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Another chapter done!**

**Asuka: Where's Ritsu?**

**Thetrueazure: He's hiding from you.**

**Asuka: Oh, OK *Pulls out a bazooka* RITSU!**

**Thetrueazure: Stay tuned for next chapter.**

* * *

**Ritsu: Hey guys, Me, Kazuma, and Miharu are wondering how my mom and dad met. So mom decides to tell us how they met.**

**Next time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Story of the Past**

**"You want to know how we met?"**


	48. Story of the Past

**Thetrueazure: Nothing much to say, only that InhumanX has uploaded a new story Yugioh 5D's As the Heavens Fall**

**Ritsu: I'm in it!**

**Asuka: I'll be in it later.**

**Kazuma: Same here.**

**Thetrueazure: So check it out, it's really good. You already know the Disclaimer.**

* * *

"I activate my Ocean Dragon's special ability! I can send a 'Umi' I control to the graveyard so that I can send every other card on the field to the graveyard, and my field spell is treated as Umi!" A large wave devoured every card on the field except for Neo-Daedalus (3100-2900) "I now summon Familiar-Possessed - Eria (4/1850/1500) in attack mode!" A girl with light blue hair, carrying a scepter appeared on the field "Attack them directly!" Eria fired a light blue blast at them.

**Drake/Ashley: 1600  
****Ritsu/Yuzuki: 2050**

"I guess we lost." Ritsu said with a smile

"Yeah." Yuzuki said

"Neo-Daedalus, end this with Ocean Tsunami!" Neo-Daedalus sent out a giant tidal wave towards Ritsu and Yuzuki, dropping their life points to zero.

**Drake/Ashley: 1600: Winner  
****Ritsu/Yuzuki: 0**

As the solid vision vanished, Drake and Ashley walked over to Ritsu and Yuzuki

"That was a good match you two." Drake said with a smile

"Yeah, you guys are good." Ashley said "If I hadn't have drawn Neo-Daedalus we would have lost."

"Thanks you guys." Ritsu shook Drakes hand "Maybe next time we meet we can have a rematch."

"Sounds good." Drake said "Until then, you better be ready." Drake and Ashley walked off. Leaving Ritsu and Yuzuki standing there.

"That was an awesome match." Yuzuki said

"It was." Ritsu gave Yuzuki a passionate kiss

"What was that for?" Yuzuki giggled

"What? I can't kiss my girlfriend?" Ritsu pouted as Yuzuki playfully nudged him. "Let's go."

"OK."

* * *

**Ch.48 Story of the Past**

In the Order Kazuma was walking down the hallway, he spotted Ritsu and Miharu talking among each other.

"What are you two talking about?" Kazuma asked as he yawned

"Hey bro." Miharu said "We were wondering how mom and dad met."

"How they met?" Kazuma wondered "Yuki never told us how they met."

"We could ask her." Ritsu suggested

"I guess we could." Kazuma yawned again "Man I'm beat."

* * *

Yuki was working on a few things in the briefing room. She heard a knock on the door.

"Yes." Yuki answered as Ritsu, Kazuma, and Miharu walked in "How can I help you guys?"

"We were just wondering something." Miharu said nervously

"What were you wondering?"

"We were wondering if you could tell us how you and dad met?" Ritsu asked

Yuki smiled gently "OK, but for that lengthy story you might want to take a seat." They did as they were told "It all started about twenty years ago when is was about your age and I entered my first tournament."

* * *

**21 Years ago**

A 19 year Yuki was in the competitor lounge looking through her deck. She had a nervous look on her face.

_"I can't believe I made it to the semi finals." _Yuki thought as she walked away. She accidentally bumped into someone and her deck scattered "Ouch."

"Are you OK?" Yuki looked up and saw a 19 year old Shin kneeling in front of her "Are you hurt?"

Yuki blushed slightly, she saw her deck scattered throughout the floor "My deck!" Yuki scrambled to pick up her cards

"I'll help." Shin was picking up her cards, when he went to go pick up the last card their hands touched, Shin pulled away instantly "I'm sorry." Shin handed her the rest of her cards "Here."

"Thanks, uh-"

"Shin, Shin Himuro." Shin introduced himself "And you are?"

"Y-Yuki, Yuki Fujiwara." Yuki said "Wait, Shin, your one of the semi finalists."

"That's right, and your a semi finalist too." Shin said "Good luck on your duel." Shin walked off.

"Who was he?" Yuki said to herself and looked at the clock "Oh no! My match is going to start soon!" Yuki ran to the arena

* * *

"Grapha! Attack him directly with Dark Flame Blitz!" A demon dragon fired a barrage of black fireballs at the duelist, dropping his life points down to zero

**Yuki: 200: Winner  
****Duelist: 0**

The crowd cheered for Yuki as she gave a heavy sigh _"Talk about a close match." _Yuki looked at the monitor which was showing Shin's duel which gave her the shock of her life.

**Duelist: 300  
****Shin: 4000**

"What the! He didn't take any damage!" Yuki said as Shin started his turn

"Hyperion, end this with Supernova Burst." Hyperion sent a fire stream at the duelist

**Duelist:** **0**  
**Shin: 4000: Winner**

"INCREDIBLE!" The MC screamed "SHIN HAS WON WITHOUT TAKING ANY LIFE POINT DAMAGE! WILL OUR DARK BLIZZARD YUKI BE ABLE TO WIN AGAINST HIM!"

_"Talk about pressure!" _Yuki screamed in her head as the intermission started. She went to go find Shin.

"Shin!" Yuki ran over to him

"Oh, hey Yuki." Shin said "Congratulations on your win."

"Hey that's my line!" Yuki said, but blushed "But thanks anyways. You won your match without taking any life point damage. That's impressive."

"Thanks. It looks like we're dueling each other in the final match." Shin said as they looked at the brackets "I'll just say this, I won't go easy on you."

Yuki smiled "That's what I want."

* * *

"WELCOME BACK EVERYONE!" The MC screamed "LET US INTRODUCE OUR FIRST COMPETITOR, HE'S BRINGS JUDGEMENT FROM THE HEAVENS, HES THE MASTER OF THE TITANS, EVERYONE WELCOME SHIN HIMURO!" Shin walked in the arena "HIS CHALLENGER IS A PROMISING DUELIST WITH AN EYE FOR DARKNESS, EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR YUKI FUJIWARA!" Yuki ran up to the arena and waved at the crowd

"Good luck." Shin activated his duel disk

"You too." Yuki also activated her duel disk as they both drew their opening hands

Shin/Yuki: Duel!

**Shin: 4000  
****Yuki: 4000**

"Ladies first." Shin said

"Thank you." Yuki drew her sixth card "I summon Beiige, Vanguard of the Dark World (4/1600/1300) in attack mode!" A demon wielding a spear appeared on the field "I set two cards face down and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared.

"I draw." Shin drew his sixth card "I activate the field spell The Sanctuary in the Sky!" The scenery around everyone changed. They were transported to an island with a cathedral behind Shin. "Next I summon Nova Summoner (4/1400/800) in attack mode!" Out of the cathedral came what looked to be a halo with wings "Attack her Beiige!"

"But his attack points are higher!" Yuki stated as Beiige cut the halo in two

"Sorry but I take no battle damage involving fairy types." Shin explained "Also Nova Summoners effect allows me to special summon my Airknight Parshath (5/1900/1400)." Out of the cathedral came a young man who's bottom half was a horse. He had blue and gold armor and was carrying a sharp blade. "Now attack her Beiige." The young knight cut the demon in two.

**Shin:4000  
****Yuki: 3700**

"My Parshath's effect activate's, when he deals damage I'm allowed to draw one card." Shin drew an extra card "I'll end with a face down." A reverse card appeared "Let's see what you have."

"Be careful what you wish for!" Yuki drew her next card "I activate the quick play spell card Hand Collapse! We each discard two cards and draw two cards!" Both duelists discarded two cards and drew two more "The cards I discarded were Sillvia, Warlord of Dark World (5/2300/1400), and Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World (5/2300/1400). When they are discarded, they are special summoned to my field!" A silver demon with two blades and a gold demon wielding a giant ax appeared on the field.

"Not bad." Shin smiled "But it will take more than just raw power to beat me."

"Sillvia, attack his Parshath!" Sillvia slashed the knight, but the sanctuary protected Shin "Goldd, attack him directly!" Goldd swung his mighty ax

"I play the trap Half Shield, cutting all damage in half." The ax hit Shin, pushing him back

**Shin: 2850  
****Yuki: 3700**

"I end my turn." Yuki said

"I draw." Shin drew his next card "I summon The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter (4/1800/1000) in attack mode!" A crimson winged tan skinned man with markings all over his body appeared on the field "Next I activate the spell card Double Summon so now I can summon a second time. I now summon Red Eyes Black Chick (1/800/500) in attack mode!" A small crimson egg appeared on the field and shattered, revealing a miniature version of the famed Red Eyes Black Dragon "I activate his effect, allowing me to sacrifice him in order to special summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon (7/2400/2000)!" The baby black dragon disappeared in a column of crimson black flames and it's adult version appeared.

"No way!" Yuki exclaimed "The legendary Red Eyes!"

"Attack her Sillvia with Inferno Fire Blast!" Red Eyes fired a crimson fireball towards Sillvia

"I play the trap card Defense Draw, dropping the damage to zero and allowing me to draw a card!" A emerald green barrier blocked the flames as Yuki drew another card

"I set one card face down and end my turn." One reverse card appeared

"I draw!" Yuki drew her card and looked at her hand "I activate Dark World Dealings, We each draw one card and then we discard one card." Both duelist drew one card and then discarded another "The card I discarded was my ace Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World (8/2700/1800), when he's discarded I'm allowed to destroy one card you control! Say goodbye to your sanctuary!" Dark lightning destroyed the cathedral

"Damn." Shin muttered

"Next I return Goldd back to my hand in order to special summon my Grapha!" Goldd vanished in dark flames when the demon dragon appeared on the field "Grapha! Attack his Jupiter with Dark Flame Blitz!" Grapha fired a barrage of black fireballs at the fairy

**Shin: 1950  
****Yuki: 3700**

"I end my turn." Yuki said with relief on her face _"I'm ahead, that's good. I hope I don't screw up."_

"Well then, this is my last turn!" Shin declared

"Your last turn?" Yuki wondered "That can't be?" Shin drew his next card

"I play the spell card Inferno Fire Blast, hitting you with my dragon's attack points which are 2400!" Red Eyes fired a crimson fireball at Yuki

**Shin: 1950  
****Yuki: 1300**

"When I use this card Red Eyes can't attack, but it's OK because I remove from play my Agent of Wisdom - Mercury (4/0/1700) in order to special summon my Master Hyperion (8/2700/2100)!" A giant man in pitch black armor with golden accents appeared on the field "I activate his effect, removing from play a LIGHT monster from my graveyard in order to destroy one card you control! Goodbye Grapha!" Hyperion fired an orb of light at Grapha, destroying him in a big explosion. "Next I play Mystical Space Typhoon in order to get rid of your facedown!" A typhoon ripped through Yuki's Magic Cylinder.

"No way." Yuki looked at the titan looming over her

"Hyperion, Supernova Burst!"

_"Understood."_ Hyperion fired a powerful stream of flames at Yuki, dropping her life points down to zero.

**Shin: 1950: Winner  
****Yuki: 0**

"IT'S OVER! AFTER AN INTENSE DUEL, SHIN HIMURO HAS WON THE TOURNAMENT!" The MC screamed as everyone cheered his name.

Shin walked over to Yuki who was on her knees, he held out his hand "Need help."

Yuki took his hand as he helped her up "That was a good match Yuki."

"Yeah, even though I lost it was still fun." Yuki smiled

* * *

**Back in the present**

Miharu cupped her cheeks "Wow."

"So what happened next?" Ritsu said

"Well after he won the tournament we started to hang out, and then after that we started to date." Yuki smiled "But there is one moment that I will always remember. It was one year after we started to date."

* * *

**20 Years Later**

Yuki and Shin were holding hands while they were walking through the park as the sun was going down.

"I had a great time Shin." Yuki said as they were walking

Shin smiled "I'm glad you had a great time."

Shin started to pull Yuki "Hey what are you doing?"

"There's something I want to show you." Shin said "And your going to get a surprise."

* * *

They made it to a clearing which had a view of the sun setting.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Yuki said as she watched the sun set

"Yeah, I always come here whenever I feel down when the sun is setting." Shin said

"That's very nice." Yuki said

"Yes, and it's time I gave you your surprise." Shin turned towards her

"What is it?"

"Yuki you know I love you, we've been going out for about a year and I think now is a good of time as any." Yuki gasped as Shin got on one knee and pulled out a small box with a diamond ring in it "Yuki Fujiwara, will you marry me?"

Tears started to run down Yuki's face "Oh Shin, yes, yes I'll marry you!" She threw her arms around him as they shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Back to the present**

"That's so romantic!" Miharu squealed "I can believe he actually proposed to you."

Yuki chuckled "Yeah he did, it was the second happiest moment of my life."

"Second?" Ritsu wondered "What was the first."

Yuki gave a gentle smile "It was when you were born."

* * *

**19 Years ago**

Yuki was in a hospital bed holding a small baby with his eyes closed. Shin was standing right beside her with a smile on his face.

"What are we going to name him?" Yuki asked Shin

"How about Ritsu?" Yuki started to giggle "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I like it." Yuki said

"It was my father's name and I want him to be like him." Shin said as he saw Ritsu open his eyes "Look."

"Hey Ritsu." Yuki said in a hushed tone

* * *

**Back to the Present (Last time)**

"Wow." Ritsu said "I was named after my grandfather?"

Yuki nodded "Your dad told me that his father was a pro duelist, so he wanted to name you after him."

"Yes I did." They turned to see Shin standing in the doorway "It wanted you to be like your grandfather."

"Really?" Ritsu asked

"Yeah. Yuki I think we should let them go now." Shin smiled "Besides, Kazuma is fast asleep." Ritsu and Miharu looked to see Kazuma fast asleep in his seat

Miharu sighed "Kazuma!" Kazuma shot up from his seat

"W-Wha!" Kazuma looked around "What's going on?"

"We're going now." Ritsu said as they walked out, leaving Shin and Yuki by themselves.

"How long were you listening?" Yuki asked

"When you first started." Shin smiled

"Well I could have needed some help!" Yuki pouted "But anyways, tomorrow is when the Singers start helping them."

"Yeah." Shin said "I have a feeling that this is going to be a long two months."

**Ch.48 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Well that was a nice look in their past.**

**Asuka: It was so romantic how Shin proposed to Yuki *Squeal*.**

**Kazuma: *Yawn* Whatever, I'm going to go take a nap. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

* * *

**Satoshi: Hey guys, Jack is the proclaimed king of the dueling world, but I don't by it, so I'm going to duel him and find out.**

**Next time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Burning Inferno**

**"Here I come Satoshi! Burning Soul!"**


	49. Burning Inferno

**Thetrueazure: Hey guys.**

**Ritsu: Sup...what are you doing Asuka?**

**Asuka: Azure said that I have to control my anger, so I'm meditating.**

**Ritsu: Azure, explain.**

**Thetrueazure: Mahogany.**

**Ritsu: Wait what! Ah screw it! Disclaimer.**

* * *

"Wow." Ritsu said "I was named after my grandfather?"

Yuki nodded "Your dad told me that his father was a pro duelist, so he wanted to name you after him."

"Yes I did." They turned to see Shin standing in the doorway "It wanted you to be like your grandfather."

"Really?" Ritsu asked

"Yeah. Yuki I think we should let them go now." Shin smiled "Besides, Kazuma is fast asleep." Ritsu and Miharu looked to see Kazuma fast asleep in his seat

Miharu sighed "Kazuma!" Kazuma shot up from his seat

"W-Wha!" Kazuma looked around "What's going on?"

"We're going now." Ritsu said as they walked out, leaving Shin and Yuki by themselves.

"How long were you listening?" Yuki asked

"When you first started." Shin smiled

"Well I could have needed some help!" Yuki pouted "But anyways, tomorrow is when the Singers start helping them."

"Yeah." Shin said "I have a feeling that this is going to be a long two months."

* * *

**Ch.49 Burning Inferno**

Satoshi was riding his duel runner through the city, Jack told him to meet him at the duel park. he was thinking about the Signers helping them out.

_*Flashback*_

_"Jack you'll help Satoshi." Yusei told Jack_

_"Alright." Jack looked at Satoshi "Try and keep up."_

_*End Flashback*_

_"Tsk, who is he to tell me to try and keep up." _ Satoshi thought _"I'm already strong, I don't need his help."_

Apollo appeared _"Satoshi, you know as well as I do that you need this help if your going to fight in the final battle."_

Satoshi looked at Apollo and grunted "Fine."

* * *

**At the duel park**

Satoshi made it to the duel park to see Jack standing in the middle of the arena.

"You finally showed." Jack said as Satoshi walked towards the arena

"Please, I never run from a challenge." Satoshi said as he activated his duel disk "Let's see what the 'king' has to offer."

Jack activated his duel disk "Be careful what you wish for!" Both duelists drew their opening hands

Jack/Satoshi: Duel!

**Jack: 4000  
****Satoshi: 4000**

"I'll take the first turn." Satoshi drew his sixth card "I summon Luster Dragon (1900/1600) in attack mode!" A sapphire blue dragon appeared on the field and roared "I'll set one card face down and end my turn." One reverse card appeared

"I draw!" Jack drew his sixth card "Since you control no monsters on the field, I can special summon my Vice Dragon (5/2000/2400)!" A large purple dragon appeared on the field "However, if I special summon him this way, his stats are cut in half." Vice Dragon lost half of it's power (2000-1000/2400-1200) "I now summon the tuner monster Dark Resonator (3/1300/300) in attack mode!" A little ghost like fiend with a gold tuning fork and a stick with a blue ball at the end appeared.

"A tuner." Satoshi said

"I tune my level 5 Vice Dragon with my level 3 Dark Resonator!" Dark Resonator became three synchro gates and surrounded Vice Dragon, turning him into five stars.

The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend (8/3000/2000)!

Out of a column of light came a dragon with some characteristics of a demon.

"Red Dragon Archfiend, attack his Luster Dragon with Absolute Power Force!" Red Dragon Archfiend brought down his flaming fist towards the sapphire dragon, destroying it instantly.

**Jack: 4000  
****Satoshi: 2900**

"I play the trap card Call of the Haunted so that I can bring back my Luster Dragon!" The sapphire dragon reappeared on the field once more.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn." One reverse card appeared "What are you afraid of, I thought you were suppose to be the King, or was it just an act?"

"Watch it!" Satoshi ripped the top card from his deck "I summon the tuner monster Delta Flyer (3/1500/900) in attack mode!" A small tan dragon flew to the field with incredible speed "His effect allows me to increase the level of one other monster on the field by one! So I increase Luster Dragon's level from 4 to 5" Luster Dragon glowed brighter as he gained a level (4-5) "I tune my level 5 Luster Dragon with my level 3 Delta Flyer!" Delta Flyer turned into three synchro gates and encircled Luster Dragon, turning him into five stars

The flames of resolve shall burn forth and bring a new power, burn away all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! The dragon of fire, Apollo-The Dragon of Flames (8/2800/2200)!

Apollo appeared on the field and stared down Red Dragon Archfiend, causing Satoshi's eyes to glow orange and Jack's mark to glow.

"Get ready Jack because I activate Apollo's special ability! I discard my Luster Dragon #2 (6/2400/1400) in order to inflict 500 points of damage and an extra 200 points times it's level which is 1700! Take this!" Apollo fired a volley of fireballs towards Jack

"That's your dragon's special ability?" Jack asked "Well then, I activate the counter trap Crimson Fire!" The fireballs were absorbed my Jack's dragon "This trap card negates the damage you sent my way and then boomerangs it back at you with double the power."

"Wait so then that means I'll take 3400 points of damage!"

"That's right, Red Dragon Archfiend! Crimson Fire!" The demon dragon sent out a powerful fire stream at Satoshi, dropping his life points down to zero in an instant

**Jack: 4000: Winner  
****Satoshi: 0**

"I-I lost." Satoshi fell to his knees as Jack walked over to him.

"You call yourself a King, your a joke!" Jack said "It's a no wonder you lost your title. "

Satoshi kept his head down as Apollo's card fell down to the floor.

"Whenever your ready, you know where to find me." Jack said as he walked away "Maybe next time I'll actually try."

* * *

Satoshi walked through the city with his head still down as he recalled what Jack said

_*Flashback*_

_"You call yourself a King, your a joke!" Jack said "It's a no wonder you lost your title. "_

_Satoshi kept his head down as Apollo's card fell down to the floor._

_"Whenever your ready, you know where to find me." Jack said as he walked away "Maybe next time I'll actually try."_

_*End Flashback*_

Satoshi gritted his teeth "I can't believe I lost so easily!" Satoshi punched the wall right next to him, making his hand bleed

"Um excuse me." Satoshi turned around and saw a a girl around 18 with chocolate black hair, indigo eyes, she wore a black tank top with a white jacket over it, she also wore white pants with black tennis shoes. "Are you OK?"

Satoshi hid his hand away so that she couldn't see it "Yeah I'm fine."

She noticed his hand and took out a piece of cloth from her jacket "Your hands bleeding, that's not being fine." She took his hand and wrapped the cloth around his hand so that the bleeding could stop. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks-"

"Shiko, Shiko Kamihari." Shiko introduced herself "And you are?"

"Satoshi Shinamori." Satoshi said "Thank you for helping me."

Shiko cracked a small smile "Don't worry about it. Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Sorry, but I don't really want to talk about it." Satoshi suggested

"Really? Because your dragon seems eager to talk." Shiko motioned towards Apollo who was floating in midair.

_"Wha? You can see me!" _Apollo said

"Yeah, I can see duel spirits." Shiko explained

Satoshi smiled "Well, guess I have no choice." Satoshi and Shiko started to walk as he explained what happened during his duel with Jack.

"So you dueled the King of the Dueling world, lost in no time, and he said maybe next time he'll try?" Shiko said to him

"Wow, when you say it like that, it sounds more harsh." Satoshi chuckled a bit "But yeah."

"Wow!" They both turned to see a small boy standing there "It's actually Satoshi! I'm a big fan! I've watched all of your duels!"

Satoshi knelt down in front of the kid "Heh, it's always nice to meet a fan."

"Um, if it's OK, I want you to look at my deck?" The boy asked

"Sure, I don't see why not." The boy handed him his deck as he started to look through it

"I based it off of your deck, even though I don't have Apollo." The boy shyly said

Satoshi smiled and handed the boy his deck back "Your deck is pretty good, maybe when I'm around we can have a duel."

"Really!" The boys face beamed with excitement "Promise?"

Satoshi held out his pinky finger "Promise."

The boy smiled and ran off, leaving Satoshi and Shiko by themselves

"That was a nice thing you did." Shiko said as Satoshi smiled

"He reminds me of myself when I was a kid." Satoshi said

"Satoshi, let me ask you something." Shiko said as Satoshi looked at her "Do you trust your cards?"

"Huh?" Satoshi wondered

"Do you trust your cards?" Shiko repeated "If your cards trust you then you can never lose."

"Trust my cards." Satoshi looked at his deck, Shiko then took it from him "Hey, what are you doing?"

Shiko fanned out his deck and then placed a card in it and handed it back to him "Call it a little upgrade."

"Uh, thanks." Satoshi said

"Don't mention it." Shiko gave him a slight smile "Now why don't pay Jack a visit."

* * *

**Back at the Duel Park**

"So you decided to show up again?" Jack said as Satoshi came with Shiko "Who's she?"

"A friend that's none of your concern." Satoshi said as he activated his duel disk

Jack smirked "I like that look in your eyes, maybe this will be fun." Jack activated his duel disk as well. Both duelists drew their opening hands

Jack/Satoshi: Duel!

**Jack: 4000  
****Satoshi: 4000**

"I'll take the first turn!" Satoshi drew his sixth card " I'll set one monster in defense mode and set two cards face down." Two reverse cards appeared and a reverse monster appeared "I end my turn."

"I draw!" Jack drew his sixth card "I summon my Big Piece Golem (5/2100/0) since I control no monsters and you do!" A giant stone Golem appeared on the field "Attack his monster!" The golem threw a punch at the reverse monster, destroying it it no time.

"You just destroyed my Masked Dragon (3/1400/1100)! When he's destroyed in a battle, I'm allowed to special summon a monster with 1500 attack points or less!" Satoshi fanned out his deck and picked one card "I special summon my Exploder Dragon (3/1000/0)!" A small blue dragon carrying a bomb appeared on the field.

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn!" Two reverse cards appeared

"I draw!" Satoshi drew his next card "I summon my Luster Dragon (4/1900/1600) in attack mode!" A sapphire dragon appeared on the field "Exploder Dragon! Attack his Big Piece Golem!" The small blue dragon flew towards the golem

"Your side has lower attack points, what are you trying to do?" The golem swatted the dragon away, but the bomb stuck to him

Satoshi smirked "The bomb has been placed."

"Huh?" Jack saw the bomb detonate, destroying the golem "What happened?"

"Exploder Dragon has a unique ability, when it's destroyed in battle, the battling card goes with it. Oh and by the way, all damage is reduced to zero during this battle."

"Why you." Jack hissed

"My attack isn't over yet, Luster Dragon, attack his life points directly!" The dragon threw a couple of sapphire shards at Jack

**Jack: 2100  
****Satoshi: 4000**

"I'll end my turn right there." Satoshi said as Shiko started to clap

"Very nice Satoshi." She said "Your cards are trusting you."

"I draw!" Jack drew his next card "I activate Call of the Haunted, in order to bring back my Golem!" The giant stone golem rose from the ground once more "Next I summon Flare Resonator (3/300/1300) in attack mode!" A small ghost like fiend with a gold tuning fork and a stick with a red ball on it appeared on the field in a ball of fire.

"It's coming." Satoshi prepared

"I tune my level 5 Big Piece Golem with my level 3 Flare Resonator!" Flare Resonator turned into three synchro gates and surrounded Big Piece Golem, turning him into five stars

The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend (8/3000/2000)!

Jack's ace monster appeared on the field with a deafening roar.

"Attack his Luster Dragon!" Red Dragon Archfiend threw a flaming fist at the crystal dragon. "Oh and when Flare Resonator is used for a synchro summon, the synchro monster gains 300 attack points!" Flare Resonator was absorbed by Jack's dragon (3000-3300)

"I won't make the same mistake twice! I activate the trap Negate Attack!" A barrier blocked the fist "Your battle phase is now negated!"

"I set one card face down and end my turn!" One reverse card appeared

"I draw!" Satoshi drew his card and looked at it _"This card is."_

_*Flashback*_

_"Trust my cards." Satoshi looked at his deck, Shiko then took it from him "Hey, what are you doing?"_

_Shiko fanned out his deck and then placed a card in it and handed it back to him "Call it a little upgrade."_

_"Uh, thanks." Satoshi said_

_"Don't mention it." _

_*End Flashback*_

_"With this card I could win, but those face downs worry me. I'll save it for later." _Satoshi placed it in his hand "I summon the tuner monster Delta Flyer (3/1500/900) in attack mode!" Satoshi's key tuner appeared on the field "You already know his effect, so I change my dragon's level from 4 to 5!" Luster Dragon glowed brighter (4-5) "I tune my level 5 Luster Dragon with my level 3 Delta Flyer!" Delta Flyer turned into three synchro gates and surrounded Luster Dragon, turning him into five stars.

The flames of resolve shall burn forth and bring a new power, burn away all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! The dragon of fire, Apollo-The Dragon of Flames (8/2800/2200)!

Apollo appeared on the field with a determined look on his face _"Get ready, because we don't plan on losing!"_

"I activate the continuous spell card Solidarity, now since all I have are dragon type monsters in my grave, Apollo get's an extra 800 attack points!" Flames started to surround Apollo (2800-3600) "Attack his Red Dragon with Solar Flare Blast!" Apollo sent out a fire stream at Red Dragon Archfiend.

**Jack: 1800  
****Satoshi: 4000**

"I end my turn!"

"I draw!" Jack drew his next card "I play the spell card Monster Reborn in order to bring back my soul!" Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend reappeared on the field "I now summon the tuner monster Chain Resonator (1/100/100) in attack mode!" Another small ghostly demon with chains on his back appeared on the field "When he's summoned when you control a synchro monster, I'm allowed to special summon a Resonator monster from my deck. I pick my Dark Resonator (3/1300/300)!" Jack's ghostly demon appeared on the field. Jack then became enveloped in a crimson aura as his mark began to glow.

"What's going on!" Satoshi wondered as his eyes started to glow orange

"This is my unwavering determination, my Burning Soul!" Jack yelled "I double tune my level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend with my level 3 Dark Resonator and my level 1 Chain Resonator!" Chain and Dark Resonator turned into a total of four blazing synchro gates and surrounded Red Dragon Archfiend.

"What!" Satoshi said

"Double tuning?" Shiko wondered "Is that even possible?" The synchro gates started to spin at a high rate of speed, forming a blazing sphere.

The King and The Devil, here and now shall become as one. A Raging Spirit! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come Forth, Red Nova Dragon (12/3500/3000)

In a giant explosion came a giant dragon with four wings and all the characteristics of a demon

"3500 attack points!" Satoshi exclaimed "And a level 12 to boot."

"Red Nova Dragon's effect activates! He gains 500 attack points for every tuner monster in my graveyard!" Three of Jack's tuners appeared in front of Red Nova "There are three tuners in my graveyard, so Red Nova Dragon gains 1500 attack points!" All three tuners were absorbed in the dragon (3500-5000)

"Incredible! 5000 attack points!" Shiko exclaimed

"Red Nova Dragon! Destroy Apollo! Burning Soul!" Red Nova Dragon became enveloped in flames and rammed into Apollo, destroying him instantly.

**Jack: 1800  
****Satoshi: 2600**

"I end my turn!" Jack declared

"I draw!" Satoshi drew his card "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn!" One reverse monster appeared on the field

"That's all you have? Pathetic!" Jack drew his next card "Defense in front of the King is useless! Red Nova! Destroy his defense!" Red Nova Dragon rammed into the defense monster.

"Oh man." Satoshi gritted his teeth.

"I activate the trap card Lineage of Destruction! Now since my Red Nova Dragon destroyed your defense position monster, it can attack again!" Red Nova Dragon readied itself for a second attack

"Not today! I activate the trap card Half Shield! Cutting the damage in half, so I only take 2500 points of damage!" A shield appeared in front of Satoshi as it blocked Red Nova's assault, but shattered under the pressure.

**Jack: 1800  
****Satoshi: 100**

"I end my turn." Jack declared

Satoshi placed his hand on his deck and closed his eyes _"Please, help me, I trust you guys." _Satoshi drew his card and looked at it and smiled "I activate the spell card Monster Reborn in order to bring back Apollo!" Apollo reappeared on the field (2800-3600)

"You can't win Satoshi." Jack scoffed "Just face it, your not the king!"

"I never said I was!" Satoshi yelled "I may have lost my title, but I become stronger with each lose I take! I trust my cards, and they trust me and I'll prove it to you! I summon the tuner monster (Azure) Inferno Spirit (3/1600/800) in attack mode!" A ghostly fire dragon appeared on the field "Next I play the spell card Card of Demise!" Satoshi drew until he was holding five cards, a blazing aura surrounded Satoshi.

"What?" Jack wondered what was going on.

"Like your Burning Soul, I also have an unwavering determination! My Burning Resolve!" Satoshi yelled "I tune my level 8 Apollo with my level 3 Inferno Spirit!" Inferno Spirit turned into three red synchro gates and surrounded Apollo, turning him into eight stars

As the inferno dragon awakens from it's long slumber, it shall incinerate everything that opposes it, show your foe your unwavering resolve! Synchro Summon! The resolve of the Inferno, Nova - Dragon of the Inferno (11/3300/2500)

Out of a column of light came Apollo in an evolved form, he stood on two legs, he had four wings, his scales were radiating heat.

"How do you feel Apollo?" Satoshi asked as Apollo did a couple of practice punches

_"I feel great!" _Apollo said

"Ready Jack, because since Nova is a dragon type he gains 800 attack points from Solidarity!" More flames surrounded Nova (3300-4100)

"Your monster is still weaker!" Jack pointed out

Satoshi smirked "I activate the quick play spell card Forbidden Chalice, your dragon gets an extra 400 attack points, but his effect is negated!" Water started to rain down on Red Nova, robbing him of his powers (5000-3900) "Nova, attack Red Nova Dragon with Hyper Inferno!" Nova fired a giant fireball, consuming Red Nova in an instant.

**Jack: 1600  
****Satoshi: 100**

"That was nothing!" Jack yelled

"Then allow me to kick it up a notch by activating Nova's special ability, discarding a monster card from my hand to graveyard in order to inflict half their attack points as damage! I discard my Black Luster Soldier (8/3000/2500) in order to inflict 1500 points of damage! Take this!" Nova sent a fire stream at Jack

**Jack: 100  
****Satoshi: 100**

"Next I activate the spell card Linear Accelerator Cannon! I release Nova in order to inflict half of his original attack points. Nova's original attack is 3300, so you take 1650 points of damage! Nova, end this!" Nova sent a fireball at Jack, dropping his life points to zero.

**Jack: 0  
****Satoshi: 100: Winner**

"I-I won, I actually won!" Satoshi cheered as Shiko walked up to him and hugged him, causing him to blush "Um Shiko, what are you doing?"

"I'm congratulating you on your win." Shiko smiled

Satoshi pulled out Inferno Spirit and handed it to her "I think this is yours."

"Keep it." Shiko said "Inferno Spirit has taken a liking to you."

"Congratulations." Satoshi turned to see Jack standing there "You were able to beat me, and you've unlocked a new power." Jack held out his hand "You better keep getting stronger, King."

Satoshi smiled and shook Jacks hand "I'm no King. Just a duelist with an unwavering determination."

**Ch.49 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Another chapter done! And I think Asuka has finally controlled her anger.**

**Ritsu: You are a saint.**

**Kazuma: Ritsu, what did we discuss?**

**Ritsu: Don't hover over him. Sorry. Stay tuned for the next chapter**

* * *

**Terra: Hey guys, I get to duel the former Black Rose Witch, I've heard so much about her dueling abilities. I know for a fact that I'm going to have a tough time dueling her.**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Plants of the Earth.**

**"Let's go Golem!"**


	50. Plants of the Earth

**Thetrueazure: Hey Ritsu, have you seen Asuka?**

**Ritsu: How the hell should I know? It's not like she's my girlfriend or anything.**

**Thetrueazure: _Welllll._**

**Ritsu: Not a word out of you. Disclaimer.**

* * *

"Like your Burning Soul, I also have an unwavering determination! My Burning Resolve!" Satoshi yelled "I tune my level 8 Apollo with my level 3 Inferno Spirit!" Inferno Spirit turned into three red synchro gates and surrounded Apollo, turning him into eight stars

As the inferno dragon awakens from it's long slumber, it shall incinerate everything that opposes it, show your foe your unwavering resolve! Synchro Summon! The resolve of the Inferno, Nova - Dragon of the Inferno (11/3300/2500)

Out of a column of light came Apollo in an evolved form, he stood on two legs, he had four wings, his scales were radiating heat.

"How do you feel Apollo?" Satoshi asked as Apollo did a couple of practice punches

_"I feel great!" _Apollo said

"Ready Jack, because since Nova is a dragon type he gains 800 attack points from Solidarity!" More flames surrounded Nova (3300-4100)

"Your monster is still weaker!" Jack pointed out

Satoshi smirked "I activate the quick play spell card Forbidden Chalice, your dragon gets an extra 400 attack points, but his effect is negated!" Water started to rain down on Red Nova, robbing him of his powers (5000-3900) "Nova, attack Red Nova Dragon with Hyper Inferno!" Nova fired a giant fireball, consuming Red Nova in an instant.

**Jack: 1600  
****Satoshi: 100**

"That was nothing!" Jack yelled

"Then allow me to kick it up a notch by activating Nova's special ability, discarding a monster card from my hand to graveyard in order to inflict half their attack points as damage! I discard my Black Luster Soldier (8/3000/2500) in order to inflict 1500 points of damage! Take this!" Nova sent a fire stream at Jack

**Jack: 100  
****Satoshi: 100**

"Next I activate the spell card Linear Accelerator Cannon! I release Nova in order to inflict half of his original attack points. Nova's original attack is 3300, so you take 1650 points of damage! Nova, end this!" Nova sent a fireball at Jack, dropping his life points to zero.

**Jack: 0  
****Satoshi: 100: Winner**

"I-I won, I actually won!" Satoshi cheered as Shiko walked up to him and hugged him, causing him to blush "Um Shiko, what are you doing?"

"I'm congratulating you on your win." Shiko smiled

Satoshi pulled out Inferno Spirit and handed it to her "I think this is yours."

"Keep it." Shiko said "Inferno Spirit has taken a liking to you."

"Congratulations." Satoshi turned to see Jack standing there "You were able to beat me, and you've unlocked a new power." Jack held out his hand "You better keep getting stronger, King."

Satoshi smiled and shook Jacks hand "I'm no King. Just a duelist with an unwavering determination."

* * *

**Ch.50 Plants of the Earth**

At Ritsu's house, Ritsu was working on his deck while everyone else was talking to Satoshi. When he came back he introduced Shiko to everyone else.

"You were able to beat the King?" Nami said "And you unlocked Apollo's power."

Satoshi nodded as he pulled out Nova and showed it to everyone.

"Four powers unlocked, three more to go." Kuraki said as everyone heard a knock

"I'll get it." Ritsu set his deck down and opened the door and was surprised to see who was standing there "Miss Akiza!"

Akiza chuckled "Please just call me Akiza, Miss makes me feel old."

"What are you doing here?" Ritsu asked as Akiza walked in and surveyed the room.

"I came here to get Terra. Is he here?" Akiza asked

"He's still asleep upstairs." Ritsu said "I'll go wake him up." As Ritsu headed upstairs, he quickly grabbed two pots to use.

Akiza noticed this and looked at the others "What is he doing?"

Akira waved it off "Don't worry about it. This is what Ritsu does in order to wake him."

"He does it to wake all of us." Krad said

"Why? He doesn't do it to me?" Keira wondered

_"That's because he wants to live." _Satoshi thought as Akiza walked over to him

"I heard you were able to beat Jack in a duel. Congratulations." Akiza congratulated as Satoshi rubbed the back of his head

"Um, thank you." Satoshi nervously laughed.

* * *

**In Terra's Room**

Terra was fast asleep as Ritsu walked through the door carrying the two pots in his hand. Golem noticed Ritsu and kept quiet.

"Wake up!" Ritsu banged the pots together as Terra shot out of his bed and fell to the floor.

"Ow." Terra rubbed his back and looked at Ritsu "What's the big idea?"

"Akiza's here for you." Ritsu said "Get ready."

* * *

Terra walked downstairs with a tired look on his face as he saw Akiza.

"Hello Terra." Akiza said

"Hello." Terra said "What are you doing here?"

"Why your going to help me with a couple of things." Akiza said to him "Shall we get going?"

"OK." Terra left with Akiza

* * *

With some of Terra's patience, Akiza ran a few errands with Terra tagging along. They made it to the duel park Akiza offered Terra a drink

"How much stuff do you have left?" Terra asked

"We're all done. Now all that's left is our duel." Akiza took out her deck

* * *

Jihl Leblanc was walking around the duel park thinking of new strategies against Ritsu

Jihl smiled "What am I thinking? The strategy in the Dragon's Cup was perfect and he still won." Jihl saw Terra with his duel disk "Isn't that one of Ritsu's friends?" Jihl hid behind a tree in order to watch the duel.

* * *

Both duelists drew their opening hands

Terra/Akiza: Duel!

**Akiza: 4000**  
**Terra: 4000**

"I will take the first turn if you don't mind? I draw!" Akiza drew her sixth card "First off I summon my Lonefire Blossom (3/500/1400) in attack mode!" yellow roots shot out of the ground and formed a flower about to bloom.

"Quite the nice flower isn't she? But you must bid farewell yo her because now I activate her ability! See when I sacrifice a plant-type monster on my field, I can special summon any plant monster from my deck and guess who I am going to summon" Akiza asked with a sly smile towards Terra.

"Sorry but I'm not good at guessing games. Who's the star?" Terra asked. Akiza simply chuckled

"Your no fun but you will see her now! I sacrifice my Lonefire Blossom to special summon Queen Angel of Roses (7/2400/1300)!" Akiza's monster was engulfed in a fire wall, and slowly into roses. The roses formed a humanoid, female figure. she wore a crimson dress similar to a flower, red wings made completely out of roses. She had long blonde hair that hung to her shoulders as the roses formed a white mask and a long sword appeared in her right hand. When her foot landed on the ground a small garden of roses grew out of the ground around her feet

"Wow, now that's what I call a green thumb" Terra remarked when he saw the variety of roses around Akiza's monster.

"That is kind from you but you will love this even more. I activate my field spell Black Garden!" Countless vines spread around Akizas Feet, growing at an enormous speed through the ground surrounding the two duelists.

* * *

"Terra's in for some trouble if he summons a monster." Jihl said to herself

* * *

"Then I will place one card facedown and end my turn." One reverse card appeared " Lets see how green your thumb is."

"Well, I don't have a green thumb but I got an eye for treasure! I draw!" Terra drew his sixth card "A treasure like this guy! I summon (Agion) Scrap Iron Knight (3/1800/900)!" A hole opened up in front of him as a being made completely out of scrap jumped out of the hole. He had the features of a knight as he was armed with a broken bat

In a blink of an eye countless ivy shot towards Terra's knight wrapping around his body limiting his movements and surprising Terra. At the same time a plant grew on Akiza's side, turning into a giant walking rose (1800-900)

"What is that? What happened to my monster?" Terra asked while his knight tried to free himself from the vines but got barely one arm free.

"Glad you asked, this is the effect of my Black Garden. When a monster is summoned my garden binds them instantly and halves their attack strength. Additionally since you summoned a monster, I get a Rose Token (2/800/800) but when I would summon a monster the same would happen to me and you would get a Rose Token" Akiza explained while Terra looked at his knight

"Wow, talk about being tied up. Anyway my knight has also a trick up his sleeve. See, when he is the only monster I control I'm allowed to special summon a level three or lower scrap monster from my deck, but its destroyed during the end phase. I special summon my trusty Scrap Goblin (3/0/500)!" Terra's signature tuner appeared on the field and was ensnared by the vines, giving Akiza another token.

"A tuner! That means-" Akiza saw Terra smile

"That's right, time for a Synchro Summon! Scrap Goblin! You know what to do!"

Scrap Goblin turned into three synchro gates, breaking through the Vines and surrounded Scrap Iron Knight, turning him into three stars

Alloys of power! Become one as your commander descends! Synchro Summon! Rampage! (Agion) Scrap Iron Marauder (6/2300/500)!

Terra's new synchro monster entered the stage. It was made also completely out of junk, but it had four arms, each of them was holding a rusted weapon

The vines grabbed him cutting his strength in half and another token appeared on Akiza's field. (2300-1150)

"Well done you have turned my field quite into a garden, but your monster is no match for my Angel" Akiza declared, but Terra only grinned at the statement.

"Who said I was going after your pretty Angel? I have those pretty flowers in mind! Scrap Iron Marauder, attack her Rose Token on the left!"  
Terra's monster freed himself from the vines as he dashed towards her monster.

"I don't think so because now I activate the trap card Spirit Barrier! As long I control monsters any battle damage I would receive becomes zero!" A transparent barrier surrounds Akiza, at the same moment as her Rose Token got shredded by Terra's Marauder. Suddenly he jumped just to the next Rose Token surprising Akiza.

"My Scrap Iron Marauder can attack all monsters you control for the price of switching into defense mode until my next turn but I guess, that is a fair deal!" Terra explained, just when his Marauder destroyed the last Rose Token and returned back to Terra's side only to kneel down next to him with his four arms crossed. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared as Akiza started her turn and her Angel destroyed Terra's monster, surprising him.

"I think I forgot to mention that my Angel destroys the weakest monster on the field every standby phase, now I summon my Evil Thorn (1/100/300) in attack mode!" A plant with a mace-like flower appeared next to Akiza only to get wrapped up by the vines and a Rose Token appeared on Terra's Side(100-50)

_"Strange, what is she thinking to do with that? Most importantly, I gotta get rid of that garden or my monsters will never be able to defeat her Angel" _Terra thought

"I activate my Fragrance Storm which destroys a plant monster on the field and your Rose Token just happens to be the case!" Terra's Rose Token was surrounded by a mighty whirlwind of plants before exploding in a big blast.

"After that I can draw one and then I will have my Queen Angel of Roses attack you directly!" Her Angel slashed Terra who dodged the strike

**Akiza: 4000  
****Terra:1600**

"That's what I have been waiting for! I activate my trap card Damage Condesner! By discarding a card in my hand I can special summon a monster from my deck whose attack is equal to the damage I just took! Come forth, Scrap Golem (5/2300/1400)!"

In that same moment, more scrap metal whirled around Terra, forming a giant fridge, with a microwave for a head appeared on the field. The field spell was about to take the monster.

"I activate my counter trap (Agion) Scrap Tornado! This card destroys all face-up spell or trap cards since I special summoned a scrap monster!" A tornado made completely out of junk ravaged through the entire field tearing the Black Garden apart. Akiza's Rose Token withered away as the Vines barely touched Terra's Golem.

"That was a nice strategy but my Black Garden isn't all I have. I sacrifice my Evil Thorn in order to inflict 300 points of damage and summon two Evil Thorns from my deck to my field in attack mode. Give him your best shot!" the mace-like plant exploded, sending the spikes towards Terra, hitting him straight on.

**Akiza: 4000  
****Terra: 1300**

Two more Evil Thorns grew out of the ground. Terra brought up his arms so that he could brace himself. Akiza smiled at him causing him to blush a little.

"Don't worry my other Evil Thorns can't activate their abilities because when one thorn has been used the others cannot activate their own abilities. I activate my spell card Miracle Fertilizer! With this handy card, I can special summon one plant monster from my graveyard and I choose my favorite flower Lonefire Blossom" Her firework shooting plant rose from the ground.

"Great" Terra groaned "Like that wasn't enough."

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared "Better come up with something or you won't stand a chance next turn."

"I'm well aware of that but I have it under control! I activate the effect of my Golem, allowing me to special summon one level four or lower scrap monster from my graveyard meaning my Scrap Iron Knight is returning back to my field!" The Golem's fridge body opened as Terra's knight jumped out.

_"He's not seeing it." _Akiza thought

"Next I activate the spell card Lightning Vortex! By ditching a card from my hand I can destroy all face-up monsters you control!" Clouds appeared above Akiza and sent countless lighting bolts towards Akiza's plants.

"I activate my counter trap Pollinosis! I release my Evil Thorn in order to negate the activation of a spell or trap card!" Her thorn like monster faded away creating a faint barrier around Akiza's field, redirecting the lightning toward the ground.

"Time to attack! Scrap Iron Knight! Cut her Evil Thorn down!" Terra's junk knight jumped towards Akiza's first thorn, cutting it into pieces with ease. Some derbies flew towards Akiza, but her Spirit Barrier just reflected it without her even flinching.

"Im not done yet!" Terra yelled "I activate the quick-play spell card Scrap Sheen, destroying my knight in order to raise the attack of my Golem by 1000! Smash her Queen Angel with Scrap Slam!" Terra's Knight exploded into bits as its parts fused with his Golem (2300-3300)

"Bad idea! I activate my face-down Wall of Thorns! This card destroys all of your monsters in attack mode if they attack a plant type monster!" Terra's Golem was impaled by thousands of spikes, destroying him instantly.

"Darn it! I cant get past her defense!" Terra yelled"Then lets try this, I summon my Scrap Chimera (4/1700/500) in attack mode!" Terra's metal chimera appeared on the field.

* * *

"Nice." Jihl said "Even though he lost a monster he can still special summon a scrap tuner from his grave for a synchro summon."

"Did I just hear Jihl compliment someone." Jihl turned her head and saw Ritsu leaning against a tree

"What are you doing here?" Jihl asked

Ritsu smiled "I should ask you the same thing." Jihl looked away

"I, uh wanted to watch the duel."

"From behind a tree?" Ritsu wondered

"So! Is that a problem!" Jihl yelled

Ritsu brought his hands up in defense "OK, no need to get defensive."

* * *

"When my Chimera is summoned I can special summon a scrap tuner from my graveyard!" Terra said "I special summon my Scrap Goblin in defense mode! Then I end with two face downs" Two reverse cards appeared.

Akiza saw an irritated look in Terra's eyes and smiled "Don't get all worked up. Its only training" Akiza reminded him

Terra calmed down a bit "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I draw!" Akiza drew her next card "Say goodbye to your goblin because of my Angel's ability!" Akiza's Angel swung her sword towards the little gobln

"Not this time! I activate the trap card Scrap Iron Barricade! Once per turn I choose one monster on my field that monster cannot be destroyed through card effects this turn and this card can reset itself instead of going to the graveyard and I choose my Scrap Goblin!" A barrier made completely of scrap metal build around his goblin and repelled the sword strike.

"Good Terra, but I am just getting started! I sacrifice my Lonefire Blossom in order to special summon Tytannial, Princess of Camellias (8/2800/2600)!" The firework plant burned down bringing giant flower was in her place twice the size of an average human. The petals opened as a beautiful woman grew out of the petals. When she opened her eyes a strong wind pushed towards Terra. She spread her arms out releasing a strong smell of camellias into the air.

"Oh joy." Terra said

"Tytannial, attack his Chimera with Eden Temptation!" Akiza's Princess released a mighty tempest of blossoms raging towards his Chimera.

"I play the trap card Scrap Iron Scare Crow! once per turn I can negate an attack this turn meaning your monster can't harm me!" Terra explained but Akiza thought otherwise.

"I activate the effect of my Tytannial!" Akiza declared "By releasing a plant type monster I can negate the activation of a spell or trap or monster effect!"

"What!"

"I sacrifice my Queen in order to negate your trap!" The rose queen slashed the trap in half but another scarecrow made of junk jumped out cancelling out the attack which surprised Akiza.

"What? But your Scarecrow was sent to the Graveyard, where did it come from?" asked Akiza, when she noticed Terra's Duel Disk spat two cards out, which he held up to her.

"Glad you asked, remember the card I discarded for my spell? Say hello to (Agion) Scrap Copycat! When a spell or trap card was sent to the graveyard by removing this card, I can reactivate the effect!"

"Not bad. I end my turn with a face down." One reverse card appeared "You should bring out a stronger monster because these monsters won't survive the next turn."

"Well it's then about time I brought out my strongest card! I draw!" Terra drew his next card "And now I summon my Scrap Searcher (1/100/300) in attack mode!" A bird with spotlights on its back made completely of junk flew onto Terra's shoulder and looked at Akiza with its red glowing eyes "Next I activate Forbidden Chalice, giving my Chimera 400 extra attack points and negating his effect!" Water was poured on the beast, robbing him of his power (1700-2100)

* * *

"That was smart." Ritsu said "His Chimera can only be used for a scrap synchro summon"

* * *

"I see you're going to use your best card now huh?" Akiza saw immediately what Terra was up to.

"Sure am! I tune my level 4 Scrap Chimera with my level 1 Scrap Searcher and my level 3 Scrap Goblin!"

Terra's goblin turned into three synchro gates surrounding Terra's monster, turning them into four stars

Mother earth calls forth her greatest protector to fight the evil that's coming! Behold the power that moves the very mountains themselves! Synchro summon! The dragon of earth, Golem-The Dragon of the Earth (8/2800/3000)!

The ground below Terra moved rapidly into the sky as his most trusted monster rose out of the ground

_"Sheesh about time you got me out, I thought I wouldn't catch any action this time"_ Golem complained when he looked down to Akiza and Terra.

"Don't worry, you'll get some action. Now let's shave off 400 points with your ability" Terra ordered

_"I'm getting too old for this."_ Golem said as he slammed with full force into the ground, creating a massive shock wave heading towards Akiza.

"Bad idea! I tribute my Princess in order to negate the effect and destroy Golem along with it! Go Tytannial!" Her monster grew back into the ground creating a wall of ivy to reflect the shock wave. Then the plants dashed towards Golem who looked calm at the incoming threat.

_"You don't remember Terra's card? Oh brother, these youngsters are very forgetful in their age"_ Golem sighed

"That's correct, Scrap Iron Barrier! Protect Golem!" Terra ordered as tons of scrap metal built themselves around Golem deflecting the plants.

"Now I equip my Golem with Mist body, and place these two cards face down end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared

"I draw." Akiza drew her next card and smiled which worried Terra "Since you brought your best card out, its about time I brought out mine! I summon tuner monster Twilight Rose Knight (3/1000/1000) in attack mode!" A small girl wearing a pitch black armor and was wielding a long sword appeared on the field.

"A tuner!" Terra knew what was going to happen.

"When Twilight Knight is summoned I can special summon a level four or lower plant-type monster from my hand!" Akiza said "I choose Lord Poison (4/1500/1000)!" The knight slashed the air so that a plant creature would join the ranks.

_"The Black Rose is coming Terra! Be careful!"_ Golem warned

"He's right, I tune my level 4 Lord Poison with my level 3 Twilight Rose Knight!" The knight transformed into three synchro gates and surrounded Lord Poison, turning him into four stars and causing Akiza's mark to glow and Terra's element to react.

Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon (7/2400/1800)

A dragon as big as Golem made completely out of roses appeared on the field it released a long and loud roar, making Terra to cover his ears. The wings created a strong wind which pushed him a few steps back. It glared towards him and Golem baring a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth.

_"Well aren't you a feisty young lady? Have you no manners?"_ Golem looked down to the dragon, who was at least a head smaller, getting a loud hiss as an answer.

"Wow the infamous Black Rose Dragon! I heard stories and saw pictures about this dragon but the real thing is amazing! But its attack is still lower then Golem's defense, so an attack will be useless!" Terra declared, but Akiza shook her head disappointed.

* * *

Ritsu sighed "Terra, if only you knew."

Jihl wondered what Ritsu was talking about but kept her eyes on the match.

* * *

" I thought you heard so much about my dragon? At least you should know her ability." Akiza said as a card popped out of her graveyard "By removing a plant-type monster in my graveyard I can change a defense position monster into attack mode and reduce its attack to zero!"

"No way!"

"I remove my Queen Angel of Roses to bind your Golem!" A faint image of her Angel appeared in front of her dragon who shattered the image with a furious bite. Then vines shot towards Golem, wrapping around his legs, wings and head so he took an attacking position (2800-0).

"Golem! No!" Terra screamed as Golem tried to get free. Even with all his might the vines held him to tight.

_"Hey, don't you have any manners? Unhand me!"_ Golem said in an annoyed tone, but his opponent didn't respond, in fact, it was gathering violet flames in its mouth.

"Black Rose Dragon, end this duel! Black Rose Flare!" Akiza ordered

"I activate my face down spell card Shrink, halving the attack of your dragon! Meaning I am still in this!" Terra shouted as Akiza's Monster shrunk half its size (2400-1200)

"You'll still take damage!" Akiza's dragon wasted no time firing a violet flame towards the duo.

**Akiza: 4000  
****Terra: 100**

Terra looked quickly to Golem who recovered, but was panting heavily.

_"I'm getting to old for this… Got a back-up plan?"_ he asked Terra but got no answer from him.

"I'm working on it." Terra answered but didn't know a correct way out of this. Attacking her would trigger her face down and with so little life points, he wouldn't want to risk anything.

"I end my turn for now. Now Terra, you have to advance to the next level! Try to get to that level!" Akiza said as Golem recovered his attack (0-2800)

Terra remained silent for a few minutes, wondering what to do.

_"OK, calm down, your only losing by 3900 points. Nothing to serious." _Terra looked at his hand _"You guys are with me towards the end right? Of course you are, I'll never forget that day."_

* * *

**3 years ago**

Terra was walking through the streets of the satellite deep in thought

"Hey Terra." Terra looked to see an old man working on something "Can you help me with this? My back is starting to hurt."

"Sure thing grandpa." Terra took the heavy object and put it inside the building.

"Your planning to go to New Domino City aren't you?" Terra froze and looked at his grandfather "Your a lot like your father."

"I-I am?"

"Of course." Terra's grandfather took out a deck and handed it to him "Here, this is my deck when I was your age. It's yours now."

Terra took the deck and looked at the top card "Golem?"

_"Did someone call me?" _An old man's voice ringed in his head

"What!" Terra looked and saw a giant stone dragon above his grandfather.

_"Why hello their, master."_

* * *

"That's right, my grandfather is always with me, no matter how far I am from him." Terra said to himself as Golem nodded

_"You have found your reason to fight." _Golem said _"You have unlocked the Earths Wisdom."_

"Alright! I draw!" Terra shouted and drew his next card with all his might, slashing it through the air as a massive aura surrounded him. "Now I destroy my Scrap Iron Barrier, my Mist Body and your Spirit Barrier in order to special summon my (Agion) Scrapyard Lord (2/0/0)!" Akiza's barrier shattered into pieces, as a throne made completely of junk shot out of the ground. Then a little man with a long beard and scrap metal armor sat on that throne looking at Akiza with wise eyes

"Another tuner." Akiza said to herself

"This guy can only be special summoned if I destroy two cards on my field and one face-up spell or trap card on your side. Now I tune my level 8 Golem with my level 2 Scrapyard Lord!" Scrapyard Lord turned into two synchro gates and surrounded Golem, turning him into eight stars.

_"He's finally found his reason." _Akiza thought

Watch as the wisest dragon and the guardian of the earth descends to the field and shares his wisdom, guide your allies to victory! Synchro Summon! The Wise Dragon, (Azure) Gaia-Dragon of the Wise Earth (10/3000/4000)

Golem reappeared on the field in a younger form, he stood on two legs and had four wings. Terra was amazed of the new form of Golem, he looked extremely younger then before.

_"Oh boy, how have I missed this form. Finally my back doesn't hurt anymore"_ Golem said as he stretched his legs.

"I activate the effect of Gaia, Wrath of Gaia! Inflicting 400 points of damage for every card on the field, which is four. Meaning you take 1600 points of damage!" Gaia slammed his mighty foot into the earth creating a massive shock wave making Akiza stumble a bit.

**Akiza: 2400  
****Terra: 100**

"And when my Scrapyard Lord is used for a synchro summon, Gaia gains the total defense of every earth monsters in my graveyard until your end phase! I can't attack but I'm OK with that!" The souls of the monsters in Terra's graveyard entered Gaia's body covering his body in scrap metal, hardening his body (4000-7700) "I end my turn."

* * *

"That's some defense." Jihl said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, but will it save him?" Ritsu said

* * *

"You know that even the highest sefense is nothing against my Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza drew her next card and another card popped out of her disk "As long I can remove a plant monster your Gaia will face my Black Rose Dragon! I remove my Lord Poison!" Again a faint image of her monster appeared in front of her dragon only to get devoured. Then the vines shot around Gaia moving its massive body into battle. (3000-0)

_"Gotcha." _Terra thought

"Time to end this! Black Rose Flare!" Akiza ordered as violet flames dashed towards Gaia.

"That wont work!" Terra yelled

"What?" Akiza asked in surprise

"I activate the continuous trap card Defenders Mind! When this card is activated it changes all of my monster into defense mode and double their defense!"

"Doubled? Then that means…" Akiza muttered as Gaia freed himself from the vines blocking the fire with his four rock-hard wings. The fire was absorbed into his wings as he spread his wings and gathered a huge sphere of yellow energy in his mouth (7700-15400)

"Its over! Gravity Crusher!" Gaia released his counter attack, impaling Black Rose Dragon and reduced the Akiza's life points to 0.

**Akiza: 0  
****Terra: 100: Winner**

Ritsu and Jihl walked out from behind the tree and started to clap.

"Ritsu? Jihl?" Terra said in surprise "What are you doing here?"

"They were here to watch your duel." Akiza walked up to Terra "Congratulations, you have found your reason." Akiza saw Jihl "Excuse me, have we met?"

"Oh, no we haven't." Jihl said in a nervous tone "I'm Jihl-Jihl Leblanc." Akiza's eyes widen in shock "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, you look just like your mother." Akiza said with a smile

"You knew my mother?"

"Yes, she was an excellent duelist." Akiza said "We could take a walk and I'll tell you some stories."

"That would be good." Jihl turned towards the other two "I'll see you guys later." Jihl left with Akiza leaving Terra and Ritsu in the duel park

"Four down." Ritsu said

"Two to go." Terra finished as he pulled out Gaia "And we need to get stronger."

**Ch.50 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: OK, I would like to thank Agion for the duel and the cards.**

**Ritsu: Zzzzzz.**

**Asuka: Zzzzzzz.**

***Azure and Kazuma look at each other with a evil grin on their face***

**Thetrueazure: You got a camera?**

**Kazuma: *Pulls out a camera* Oh yeah. Stay tuned**

* * *

**Iris: Hey guys, Me, and the girls want to help Miharu out. She's head over heels for Lester, what better then to have her duel him. You won't want to miss this**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Blazing Desert**

**"Miharu, we're going to help you out."**


	51. Blazing Desert

**Thetrueazure: IT'S FREAKING COLD IN DENVER!**

**Ritsu: Will you stop yelling. Geez, I can't get any sleep while he's around.**

**Asuka: Well who could blame him, it was 3 degrees outside with a -15 wind chill.**

**Thetrueazure: Anyways, before I get to the chapter. I have heard that the English trial decks of Cardfight! Vanguard arrived. I've already ordered the Dragonic Overlord deck. EEK! I can't wait! OH! I, um, *Ahem*. Don't mind me. Disclaimer**

* * *

"Alright! I draw!" Terra shouted and drew his next card with all his might, slashing it through the air as a massive aura surrounded him. "Now I destroy my Scrap Iron Barrier, my Mist Body and your Spirit Barrier in order to special summon my (Agion) Scrapyard Lord (2/0/0)!" Akiza's barrier shattered into pieces, as a throne made completely of junk shot out of the ground. Then a little man with a long beard and scrap metal armor sat on that throne looking at Akiza with wise eyes

"Another tuner." Akiza said to herself

"This guy can only be special summoned if I destroy two cards on my field and one face-up spell or trap card on your side. Now I tune my level 8 Golem with my level 2 Scrapyard Lord!" Scrapyard Lord turned into two synchro gates and surrounded Golem, turning him into eight stars.

_"He's finally found his reason." _Akiza thought

Watch as the wisest dragon and the guardian of the earth descends to the field and shares his wisdom, guide your allies to victory! Synchro Summon! The Wise Dragon, (Azure) Gaia-Dragon of the Wise Earth (10/3000/4000)

Golem reappeared on the field in a younger form, he stood on two legs and had four wings. Terra was amazed of the new form of Golem, he looked extremely younger then before.

_"Oh boy, how have I missed this form. Finally my back doesn't hurt anymore"_ Golem said as he stretched his legs.

"I activate the effect of Gaia, Wrath of Gaia! Inflicting 400 points of damage for every card on the field, which is four. Meaning you take 1600 points of damage!" Gaia slammed his mighty foot into the earth creating a massive shock wave making Akiza stumble a bit.

**Akiza: 2400  
****Terra: 100**

"And when my Scrapyard Lord is used for a synchro summon, Gaia gains the total defense of every earth monsters in my graveyard until your end phase! I can't attack but I'm OK with that!" The souls of the monsters in Terra's graveyard entered Gaia's body covering his body in scrap metal, hardening his body (4000-7700) "I end my turn."

* * *

"That's some defense." Jihl said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, but will it save him?" Ritsu said

* * *

"You know that even the highest sefense is nothing against my Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza drew her next card and another card popped out of her disk "As long I can remove a plant monster your Gaia will face my Black Rose Dragon! I remove my Lord Poison!" Again a faint image of her monster appeared in front of her dragon only to get devoured. Then the vines shot around Gaia moving its massive body into battle. (3000-0)

_"Gotcha." _Terra thought

"Time to end this! Black Rose Flare!" Akiza ordered as violet flames dashed towards Gaia.

"That wont work!" Terra yelled

"What?" Akiza asked in surprise

"I activate the continuous trap card Defenders Mind! When this card is activated it changes all of my monster into defense mode and double their defense!"

"Doubled? Then that means…" Akiza muttered as Gaia freed himself from the vines blocking the fire with his four rock-hard wings. The fire was absorbed into his wings as he spread his wings and gathered a huge sphere of yellow energy in his mouth (7700-15400)

"Its over! Gravity Crusher!" Gaia released his counter attack, impaling Black Rose Dragon and reduced the Akiza's life points to 0.

**Akiza: 0  
****Terra: 100: Winner**

Ritsu and Jihl walked out from behind the tree and started to clap.

"Ritsu? Jihl?" Terra said in surprise "What are you doing here?"

"They were here to watch your duel." Akiza walked up to Terra "Congratulations, you have found your reason." Akiza saw Jihl "Excuse me, have we met?"

"Oh, no we haven't." Jihl said in a nervous tone "I'm Jihl-Jihl Leblanc." Akiza's eyes widen in shock "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, you look just like your mother." Akiza said with a smile

"You knew my mother?"

"Yes, she was an excellent duelist." Akiza said "We could take a walk and I'll tell you some stories."

"That would be good." Jihl turned towards the other two "I'll see you guys later." Jihl left with Akiza leaving Terra and Ritsu in the duel park

"Five down." Ritsu said

"Two to go." Terra finished as he pulled out Gaia "And we need to get stronger."

* * *

**Ch.51 Blazing Desert**

In the Order, Iris, Melody, Miharu, Shinji, and Lester were talking among themselves.

"So Terra gained his new power against Akiza." Iris said "We now have two more left."

Shinji nodded "Yeah, Akira and Nami."

Melody looked confused "But I thought Krad already awakened to his power." Miharu shook her head

"No, his darkness was in control. The only way for his power to awaken is if he's in control." Miharu explained "We need to hurry, because the final battle is coming up on us fast."

"Yeah, I'm starting to get nervous." Iris said "I mean, I am confident in my dueling skills, but we're facing some powerful enemies."

"Yeah, we already know two of them." Lester added "Hero and Shin."

Shinji yawned "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to catch a few Z's."

"I should do the same." Lester said as they got up "Good night."

"Night Lester." Miharu said as he walked out. She looked at Iris who had a giant grin on her face "W-What?"

"You know what. 'night Lester.'" Iris imitated Miharu's voice "You are so head over heels for him!"

Miharu blushed at this "S-Shut up! I am not!"

"We can tell you like him Miharu." Melody said "What I'm wondering is why don't you just tell him?"

"Um, I guess I'm just nervous." Miharu started to fidget around in her seat as Iris squealed

"Your in love! I can't believe it!" Iris screamed, Miharu put both of her hands over Iris's mouth in order to keep her quiet

"Be quiet! You know how protective my brothers are!" Miharu said in a hushed tone

"Come on, I'm pretty sure they'll be OK with it." Iris said "And if their not, well me and Yuzuki can convince them."

"Um, OK." Miharu said

"We're going to help you out Miharu." Iris said as she pointed at her "Your going to do the same thing I did when I wanted to be with Kazuma."

"A duel?" Miharu said as she thought about it "OK, I guess that can work."

* * *

Kazuma was on the phone with Shin telling him what happened.

_"I see, so Terra awakened his power as well." _Shin said through the phone.

"Yes, Ritsu said that there is only Krad and Akira left." Kazuma paused "Do you really think we have a chance against Apollyon?"

_"Right now, all we can do is hope that they win." _

"But you know that Apollyon has _him_." Kazuma said

Shin remained silent for a few minutes _"I know, and I hope Ritsu doesn't face him. We'll talk later, get some rest OK." _Shin hung up the phone.

"How can I sleep when everything is at stake." Kazuma put his phone in his pocket and noticed someone sneaking past him "Freeze Iris."

Iris froze in her steps and smiled nervously "Oh Kazuma, what are you doing here?"

"What did you do?"

Iris puffed her cheeks "Why so quick to assume I did something?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes "Out with it."

Iris groaned "OK fine, Miharu is head over heels for Lester and she's going to duel him tomorrow and she's afraid that you and Ritsu won't like it."

Kazuma chuckled "Why would she think that? She's seventeen, she's allowed to date whoever she wants within reason."

"Wait are you serious?" Kazuma kissed Iris who was blushing "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

**The Next Day**

Miharu sat on a bench in the arena where Iris and Kazuma dueled looking over her deck. Iris sat down right next to her.

"You ready?" Iris asked

Miharu nodded "Yeah."

"Good, because he's already here." Miharu shot her head up and saw Lester standing on the opposite side of the field with his duel disk activated.

"Ready Miharu?" Lester asked

"You bet!" Miharu activated her duel disk as they both drew there opening hands.

Miharu/Lester: Duel!

**Miharu: 4000  
****Lester: 4000**

Iris heard someone whistle "Wow, we made it." Iris saw Shinji, Melody, and Kazuma walk up

"Hey guys." Iris said "Want some front row seats?" They sat down and watched the duel

* * *

"I'll take the first move! I draw!" Miharu drew her sixth card "I play the field spell Molten Destruction, now all of my fire types gain 500 attack points but lose 400 defense points!" Lava started to surround the field "I now summon Flamvell Magician (4/1400/200) in attack mode!" A shaman with fiery red hair appeared on the field "Since he's a fire type, you know about the boost!" Red flames surrounded the magician (1400-1900/200-0) "I'll set one card face down and end my turn." One reverse card appeared.

"I draw!" Lester drew his card "Thanks for the field spell because I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 (4/1600/1000) in attack mode!" A large tan chick appeared on the field with it's wings closed as flames surrounded him (1600-2100/1000-600)

"2100 attack points, oh boy." Miharu said

"Attack her magician! Black Flames of Hell!" The chick fired a stream of black flames at Miharu's magician, burning him to a crisp.

**Miharu: 3800  
****Lester: 4000**

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared "And at the end of the turn, if my Horus destroys a monster in battle, he levels up!" Black flames surrounded the chick "Meet Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (6/2300/1600)!" The chick opened it's wings and screeched "Now he's unaffected by the effects of spell cards so he won't gain the boost from your field spell."

"Thank god." Miharu said under her breath "I draw!" Miharu drew her next card "I summon a new friend of mine! Meet Neo Flamvell Sabre (4/1500/200)!" A man with long waist length orange hair appeared on the field wielding a blazing sword "Since he's a fire type, he get's an extra 400 points." Flames surrounded the sword wielder (1500-1900/200-0) "Oh and when you have 4 or less cards in your graveyard, he gains 600 more points!" More flames surrounded him (1900-2500) "Attack his Horus with Burning Flame Slash!" The fire blader slashed the chick in half and destroyed it

**Miharu: 3800  
****Lester: 3800**

"I play the trap card Miracle's Wake! Bringing back my monster you destroyed!" Horus appeared out of the card

"I end my turn." Miharu declared

"I draw." Lester drew his next card "I play the spell card Level Up! Now Horus goes right to his final form! Appear, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 (8/3000/1800)!" An adult form of Horus appeared on the field absorbing the flames (3000-3400) "Attack her Sabre with Black Flames of Hell!" The Dragon fired a powerful black stream of flames, burning the sword wielder to a crisp.

**Miharu: 2900  
****Lester: 3800**

"I end my turn."

"I draw!" Miharu drew her next card _"OK, time to hit him hard!"_

"Miharu's got a plan." Iris said with a smile

"I activate the spell card Card of Sanctity!" Both duelists drew until they are holding six cards "I activate the spell card Double Summon! I now summon the tuner monster Flamvell Archer (3/1000/200) and my Flamvell Firedog (4/1900/200) in attack mode!" Miharu's signature cards appeared on the field.

"A synchro summon." Lester said

"I tune my level 4 Flamvell Firedog and my level 3 Flamvell Archer!" Flamvell Archer turned into three synchro gates and surrounded Flamvell Firedog, turning him into four stars.

The raging inferno shall burn through the land and incinerate everything in it's way! Arise from your burning grave! Synchro Summon! God of the inferno, Ancient Flamvell Diety (7/2500/200)!

Miharu's strongest synchro appeared on the field "Next, depending on the number of cards in your hand, the same number of cards are removed from your graveyard and he gets 200 attack points for each one! I count four cards in your graveyard, so my deity gains 800 attack points on top of the 400 from my field spell!" Lester pocketed the four cards as the deity absorbed the flames (2500-3700) "I now equip him with Salamandra, giving him 500 more points!" A giant double edged sword appeared in the gods hand (3700-4200) "Destroy his dragon now!" The fire god slashed the dragon, destroying it like it was nothing.

**Miharu: 2900  
****Lester: 2600**

"Miharu's ahead slightly." Shinji said "But can she keep it up."

"I end my turn." Miharu said

"I draw!" Lester drew his next card and smiled "I play the the spell card Level Modulation, here's the deal, you draw two cards." Miharu drew twice "I now can special summon my level eight Horus, ignoring the summoning conditions." The final form of Horus appeared on the field "He can't attack and he can't use his effect, I now equip him with the spell card Synchro Boost! Giving him 500 attack points and an extra level." Flames surrounded Horus (8-9/3000-3500) "I now pay 1000 lifepoints in order to special summon Beast of Setesh (1/0/0)" A small set appeared on the field

**Miharu: 2900  
****Lester:1600**

"Setesh is coming." Miharu said

"I tune my level 9 Horus with my level 1 Beast of Setesh!" Setesh turned into a synchro gate and surrounded Horus, turning him into nine stars

The sands rage and the storms blow! The burning desert stirs from its slumber! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Setesh the Dragon of the Red Sand (10/3200/2700)!

Lester's signature synchro appeared

"I activate his abillity, I give up 1400 life points in order to lower your deity's attack by 1400!" A red aura surrounded Lester indicating the cost

**Miharu: 2900  
****Lester: 200**

Violent winds hit the deity, weakening him (4200-2800) "Attack her deity with Sand Storm Destruction!" Setesh fired a crimson red beam at the deity

"I play the trap card Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai! Sacrificing my deity in order to inflict damage equal to his original attack points which are 2500!" the deity fired a fireball at Lester

"Sorry, I activate the counter trap Barrel Behind the Door, redirecting the damage to you." The fireball turned around and hit Miharu instead.

**Mihareu: 400  
****Lester: 200**

"Oh man." Miharu looked at Setesh "And I'm wide open too."

"Setesh, end this." Setesh fired a crimson red beam, knocking Miharu's life points down to zero.

**Miharu: 0  
****Lester: 200: Winner**

"I-I lost." Miharu fell to her knees as Lester walked over to her.

Lester held out his hand "Need some help."

Miharu blushed slightly as Lester helped her up

"You were really good Miharu, other than your brother, you were able to get me to use Setesh." Lester smiled at her "Also I know."

"Huh?"

"Kazuma told me the situation." Lester scratched the back of his head as Miharu glared at Iris who was apologizing "I-I feel the same way."

"R-Really?" Miharu looked away from Lester

"Yes, your really good. If you want, we can go out." Lester asked as Miharu wrapped her arms around him.

"I would like that."

**Ch.51 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: *Shiver* Damn Weather**

**Ritsu: Come on Azure, It's not that cold**

**Thetrueazure: It's zero degrees outside! Stay tuned**

* * *

**Keira: Hey guys, Krad is next and he's dueling Leo. During the duel Kage doen't listen to Krad and something happens. You can't miss this.**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; The Nightmares Return.**

**"Krad, What's going on?"**


	52. The Nightmares Return

**Thetrueazure: Well guys, I have three more days until Winter Break!**

**Asuka: *Shiver* Why is it so cold?**

**Thetrueazure: I don't know.**

**Ritsu: Come here Asuka *Hugs her***

**Asuka: *Blushes* Ritsu! Not in front of the viewers.**

**Thetrueazure: Agreed. I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Setesh is coming." Miharu said

"I tune my level 9 Horus with my level 1 Beast of Setesh!" Setesh turned into a synchro gate and surrounded Horus, turning him into nine stars

The sands rage and the storms blow! The burning desert stirs from its slumber! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Setesh the Dragon of the Red Sand (10/3200/2700)!

Lester's signature synchro appeared

"I activate his ability; I give up 1400 life points in order to lower your deity's attack by 1400!" A red aura surrounded Lester indicating the cost

**Miharu: 2900  
Lester: 200**

Violent winds hit the deity, weakening him (4200-2800) "Attack her deity with Sand Storm Destruction!" Setesh fired a crimson red beam at the deity

"I play the trap card Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai! Sacrificing my deity in order to inflict damage equal to his original attack points which are 2500!" the deity fired a fireball at Lester

"Sorry, I activate the counter trap Barrel Behind the Door, redirecting the damage to you." The fireball turned around and hit Miharu instead.

**Miharu: 400  
Lester: 200**

"Oh man." Miharu looked at Setesh "And I'm wide open too."

"Setesh, end this." Setesh fired a crimson red beam, knocking Miharu's life points down to zero.

**Miharu: 0  
Lester: 200: Winner**

"I-I lost." Miharu fell to her knees as Lester walked over to her.

Lester held out his hand "Need some help."

Miharu blushed slightly as Lester helped her up

"You were really good Miharu, other than your brother, you were able to get me to use Setesh." Lester smiled at her "Also I know."

"Huh?"

"Kazuma told me the situation." Lester scratched the back of his head as Miharu glared at Iris who was apologizing "I-I feel the same way."

"R-Really?" Miharu looked away from Lester

"Yes, you're really good. If you want, we can go out." Lester asked as Miharu wrapped her arms around him.

"I would like that.

* * *

**Ch. 52 The Nightmares Return**

_Krad didn't know what was going on, he was in New Domino City. It was snowing but he didn't feel the snow falling. He then saw a small boy with white hair like his running across a bridge like he was running from something. He then saw a white dragon in the are with murder in its eyes, it flew full speed towards the boy._

"_Hey! Watch out!" Krad yelled at the boy, but he kept on running. The dragon readied its claws. Krad had enough "STOP!"_

Krad shot up from his bed in a cold sweat, he was breathing heavily.

"_What__the__hell__was__that?__" _Krad though as he heard a knock on his door "Yes."

"It's me" Keira's voice could be heard from the other side "I'm coming in." Keira opened the door and sat right next to Krad "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Krad lied to Keira

Keira didn't buy it "Krad, I know when you lie to me. What's wrong?"

"Caught me." Krad chuckled lightly "I've been having these nightmares and I don't know what they mean."

"What are these nightmares about?" Keira asked Krad

"I'm in New Domino City, it's snowing and I see a boy with white hair running from something." Keira's eyes widened "Is something wrong?"

Keira snapped back into reality "N-No, nothings wrong." Keira got up "Try and get some rest, you have your duel with Leo tomorrow."

"Yeah. Good night." Keira left the room

Keira leaned her shoulder against the wall and placed her hand on her back

"_I __can__'__t __tell __you __the __truth __Krad. __If __I __do, __you __may __never __forgive __yourself.__" _Keira walked back to her room.

* * *

**At the Duel Park**

Leo was going over his deck with Luna sitting with him.

"It's almost time." Leo said as he placed his deck in his duel disk

"You look happy for some reason." Luna looked at her brother who gave a huge grin.

"Of course!" Leo said "I'll be facing a strong opponent, why wouldn't I be happy?"

Luna chuckled "You have a point. I can't wait to duel Nami." Luna looked and saw Krad and the others come to where they were

"Hope we're not late?" Ritsu said

"No your fine." Luna said as she and Leo got up "You ready Krad?"

"Of course!" Krad said as he activated his duel disk

"I swear, your like a carbon copy of Leo." Luna sighed as Leo activated his duel disk and Luna went over to the others when both duelists drew their opening hands.

Krad/Leo: Duel!

**Krad: 4000  
Leo: 4000**

"First turn is yours." Leo said

"Thanks, I draw!" Krad drew his sixth card "I summon my Dark Knight Swordmaster Zehaal (4/1800/500) in attack mode!" The sword wielding shadow knight appeared on the field "Now I'm allowed to special summon another Dark Knight from my deck who's level is different from my Zehaal, Come forth Dark Knight Avenger Fryll (6/2100/600)!" A dagger wielding knight appeared next to Zehaal.

"Swarming knights." Leo said with a smile "Nice."

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared on the field

"I draw!" Leo drew his next card "I activate the spell card Double Summon! Now I'm allowed to summon twice, so I'll summon my Morphtronic Radion (4/1000/900) and my tuner monster Morphtronic Remoten (3/300/1200) in attack mode!" A radio and a white remote appeared on the field and transformed into robots.

"He has the requirements to summon a level 7 synchro monster." Satoshi said

"He always wants to go all out." Luna smiled

"I tune my level 4 Morphtronic Radion with my level 3 Morphtronic Remoten!" The words 'tuning' appeared on Remoten's screen as he turned into three synchro gates and surrounded Radion, turning him into four stars

Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon (7/2300/2500)!

Out of the bright light came a metal dragon that had a screwdriver and a shovel for weapons

"I activate my Power Tool's ability!" Leo's duel disk started to auto shuffle "It searches for a random equip spell and adds it to my hand!" Leo drew the top card and looked at it and smiled "Just what I was hoping for, I activate the equip spell Double Tool C&D and equip it to my dragon!" the screwdriver and shovel disappeared and was replaced with a saw and a drill

"That looks menacing." Krad said

"Your right, this gives my dragon an extra 1000 attack point during my turn, attack his Zehaal! Crafty Break!" Power Tool Dragon swung his saw blade at the dark knight (2300-3300), destroying it instantly

**Krad: 2500  
Leo: 4000**

"I activate the trap card Miracle's Wake, bringing back my Zehaal!" The shadow swordsman appeared back on the field

"Not bad. I end my turn." Power Tool Dragon lost his boost (3300-2300)

"Something isn't right." Nami said "Is it me, or does Krad seem scared?"

"Now that you mention it, he does seem a bit shaken." Akira added

"My turn, I draw!" Krad drew his next card "It's time I countered your move! I summon my tuner monster Dark Knight Apprentice (2/1400/1400) in attack mode!" Krad's signature tuner appeared. "Next I play the spell card Card of Sanctity!" Both duelists drew until they were holding six cards

"He's bringing out Belial." Keira said

"I tune my level 6 Fryll with my level 2 Dark Knight Apprentice!" Dark Knight Apprentice turned into two synchro gates and surrounded Fryll, turning him into six stars

The power of the shadows will aid us in our war against evil; become the power that is stronger than darkness itself! Synchro summon! The dragon of the shadows (Azure) Belial-The Dragon of The Shadows (8/2900/2800)!

Belial appeared on the field with a massive roar.

"I activate Belial's ability! I discard five cards so that Belial gains 2000 attack points!" Krad discarded five cards from his hand as Belial absorbed their energy (2900-4900) "Attack his Power Tool Dragon!"

"I activate Power Tool's effect, his equip spell takes the hit for him!" The saw and drill became a shield for Power Tool, blocking the strike.

"You still take damage!" A shockwave hit Leo.

**Krad: 2500  
****Leo: 1400**

"He took out over half of Leo's life points in a single attack!" Luna said in shock

"Yeah, but that's not like him at all." Everyone turned to Ritsu "He normally enjoys the duel, he doesn't end it quickly."

"Are you saying something happened?" Kurogasa asked

"What I'm saying is, Krad is trying to hide something and he's afraid that this duel might reveal it." Ritsu explained as they watched Krad's duel.

"I end my turn!"

"I draw." Leo drew his next card "I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect!" Leo's duel disk searched for a random equip spell "I set one card face down and end my turn." One reverse card appeared

"I-I draw!" Krad drew his card as he heard a voice in his head

"_**Summon the darkness."**_

"_Huh?"_

"_**Summon the darkness young Kenshin, in order to gain the powers of the shadow, you must have two beings of darkness."**_

"_W-Who __are __you!__"_ Krad screamed in his thoughts

"_**Do not be alarmed, I am your friend. Now, summon the darkness."**_

Krad agreed as he activated his face down "I play the trap card Call of the Haunted, now I can summon a monster from my graveyard in attack mode." A card popped out of Krad's duel disk "I special summon my Doom Knight (10/0/0)" The infamous dark tuner appeared on the field.

"What's going on? Why does Krad have a dark tuner on the field?" Kuraki asked as she moved closer to Kurogasa.

"Doom Knight's ability allows me to special summon a Dark Knight monster from either my deck or graveyard. I special summon Fryll from my graveyard!" The dark avenger appeared on the field

"_Krad, __what __are __you __doing!__" _Belial asked

"_Forgive __me __Fryll.__" _Krad thought "Doom Knight! Dark tune with Fryll!" Doom Knight turned into a black fog and entered Fryll who endured the pain as the ten stars destroyed his six stars, leaving only four black ones.

The sword of a Dark Knight cries for blood, take up arms and devour the light of your enemy! Dark Synchro! The dark paladin, Dark Knight Paladin Shinken! (-6/2800/500)

The dragon slaying knight appeared on the field

"A dark synchro!" Yuzuki yelled

"How, Krad's darkness didn't take him over." Terra wondered

"I'm not done yet. I activate the spell card Monster Reborn, return to the field Doom Knight!" The dark tuner reappeared "His effect allows me to bring back Zehaal to the field!" Zehaal reappeared on the field "Dark tune!" Doom Knight repeated the process, leaving six black stars

The reaper of death shall come a take your soul, whoever stands in his way will regret facing him! Dark Synchro! The Dark Reaper, Dark Knight Reaper Skycth! (-4/2200/800)

The shadow reaper appeared next to Shinken

"A second one!" Satoshi said "OK, did I miss something. How is he still in control!"

"I'm still not done yet! I sacrifice these two dark synchros so that I can special summon the tuner monster Dark Knight Necro Lord (2/0/0)!" The two dark synchros disappeared and were replaced with a knight with a blood red robe and a staff with a dragon skull on it. "This card can only be summoned from my hand or graveyard if I sacrifice two dark synchro monsters on my field; however this means all other cards on my field must go to the graveyard." Belial disappeared in black flames. "Next, I'm allowed to use dark monsters in my graveyard as synchro material for a dark attributed synchro monster!"

"What!" Everyone shouted

"This is my ability, Dark Soul! I tune my level 8 Belial with my level 2 Necro Lord!" Necro Lord turned into two black synchro gates and surrounded Belial, turning him into eight stars

The true nightmare has yet to begun. Watch as the shadows truly spread their wings! Synchro Summon! The Great Nightmare, Kage - the Dragon of Nightmares (10/3100/2300)

Belial's evolved form appeared on the field, he stood on two legs, he had pitch black armor and had four wings.

"So that's Kage?" Leo looked at Kage

"Nerco Lord's effect activates upon synchro summon, the monster that was synchro summoned gains the combined attack strength of the dark synchro monster that were used to summon Necro Lord."

"Shinken has 2800 attack points and Skycth had 2200 attack points." Shiko said

"So Kage gains 5000 attack points!" Shinken and Skycth were absorbed by Kage as his power skyrocketed (3100-8100)

"8100 attack points!" Leo said in shock

"This is the end, Kage! Attack with Nightmare Flame!" Leo braced himself for the attack, but it never came, he looked and saw Kage just standing there with his arms crossed. "Kage? What are you doing? Attack!"

Kage didn't even budge _"__No.__"_

"Why?" Krad asked "I obtained my ability!"

"_Yes __you __did.__" _Kage said _"__But __you __did __not __accept __your __nightmares.__"_

"What!" Krad asked

"_Don__'__t __play __dumb, __your __nightmares __of __the __past.__" _Kage turned towards Krad and looked at his with his blood red eyes _"__Allow __me __to __enlighten __you.__" _Krad looked into Kage's eyes and saw the boy in his nightmares running from the dragon again, only this time Krad saw a clear picture of who the boy was, it was him.

Then Krad's memories started to overload his thought process as he passed out from the strain

"Krad!" Everyone ran to him as Leo canceled the duel.

**Duel canceled**

**Krad: 2500  
Leo: 1400 **

Keira shook Krad "Krad! Krad! Wake up! KRAD!"

**Ch.52 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: So Krad hasn't accepted his nightmares yet.**

**Ritsu: Oh look the great Azure remembered us.**

**Thetrueazure: Ritsu, it's been two days since I started my Persona fic, now stop or I will use the Armageddon fusion spell on you.**

**Ritsu: OK, OK. Stay tuned.**

* * *

**Ritsu: Something has happened to Krad. My mom told use that his darkness is slowly taking him over, and if we take to long, we may lose him.**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Accepting the Nightmares**

"**Keira, tell the truth."**


	53. Accepting the Nightmares

**Thetrueazure: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait.**

**Ritsu: You should be.**

**Kazuma: Leave him be. He had a rough week with Finals. We own nothing.**

* * *

"This is my ability, Dark Soul! I tune my level 8 Belial with my level 2 Necro Lord!" Necro Lord turned into two black synchro gates and surrounded Belial, turning him into eight stars

The true nightmare has yet to begun. Watch as the shadows truly spread their wings! Synchro Summon! The Great Nightmare, Kage - the Dragon of Nightmares (10/3100/2300)

Belial's evolved form appeared on the field, he stood on two legs, he had pitch black armor and had four wings.

"So that's Kage?" Leo looked at Kage

"Nerco Lord's effect activates upon synchro summon, the monster that was synchro summoned gains the combined attack strength of the dark synchro monster that were used to summon Necro Lord."

"Shinken has 2800 attack points and Skycth had 2200 attack points." Shiko said

"So Kage gains 5000 attack points!" Shinken and Skycth were absorbed by Kage as his power skyrocketed (3100-8100)

"8100 attack points!" Leo said in shock

"This is the end, Kage! Attack with Nightmare Flame!" Leo braced himself for the attack, but it never came, he looked and saw Kage just standing there with his arms crossed. "Kage? What are you doing? Attack!"

Kage didn't even budge _"No."_

"Why?" Krad asked "I obtained my ability!"

"_Yes __you __did."_Kage said _"But __you __did __not __accept __your __nightmares."_

"What!" Krad asked

"_Don't __play __dumb, __your __nightmares __of __the __past."_Kage turned towards Krad and looked at his with his blood red eyes _"Allow __me __to __enlighten __you."_Krad looked into Kage's eyes and saw the boy in his nightmares running from the dragon again, only this time Krad saw a clear picture of who the boy was, it was him.

Then Krad's memories started to overload his thought process as he passed out from the strain

"Krad!" Everyone ran to him as Leo canceled the duel.

**Duel canceled**

**Krad: 2500  
Leo: 1400**

Keira shook Krad "Krad! Krad! Wake up! KRAD!"

* * *

**Ch.53 Accepting the Nightmares**

**At the Order**

Krad was in a medical bed breathing heavily as his heartbeat started to slow down.

"What's happening to him?" Kurogasa asked Yuki who was looking at Krad

"His darkness is going into overload." Yuki said "A soul can only take so much darkness. If that limit is reached or even succeeded, the darkness will slowly spread throughout his body. Eventually, it will take his life."

"No way." Yuzuki muttered as Keira turned her head from Krad

Ritsu noticed this as Akira came back with a warm towel, Keira stood up and began to walk away until Ritsu brought his arm out, stopping her.

Keira looked at Ritsu "What is it?"

"You know something, don't you?" The entire room looked at the two

"What are you talking about? I'm not hiding anything." Keira told Ritsu who wasn't buying it.

"Keira, tell the truth." Ritsu said "You want to save him, don't you."

"Ritsu!" Yuzuki yelled at him

"No, I should come clean anyways." Keira said as everyone began to listen "I met Krad at the orphanage I was in, I was the only friend he had because of other kids in the orphangage."

"Why, what happened?" Shiko asked

"The kids at the orphanage weren't exactly the nicest." Keira walked over to Krad and lifted his hair. Everyone gasped as they saw scars on his head "Most of them threw stones at him because of his white hair and red eyes."

"That's horrible." Kuraki said

"That's not the beginning of it. One day, after Krad received the Dark Knight deck and the necklace, he finally snapped and that's when his darkness finally surfaced."

"Wait a minute." Yuki said "That orphanage you mentioned, that was the orphanage that had that gas explosion."

Keira smiled "I wouldn't be surprise if it was written off as a gas explosion. But the real reason was that Krad's darkness went on a rampage and destroyed the orphanage. I tried to stop him-" Keira lifted her shirt and revealed a giant scar on her back "This is what happened when I did."

"Oh my goodness." Yuki gasped

"It may look bad, but I barely feel it." Keira brought her shirt down and walked towards Ritsu "Ritsu, promise me you'll save him."

Ritsu placed a hand on her shoulder "I promise."

"_Then you're going to need some help!" _ Raikou said as he, Apollo, Kazeryu, Golem, and Leviathan appeared

"Raikou? What are you guys doing?" Ritsu asked

"_This may get a little bumpy!" _A bright light engulfed Ritsu as he collapse

"What happened!" Yuzuki asked

"His soul has been transported inside of Krad." Yuki said "He's going to get Krad back. Let's just hope, he's not too late."

* * *

**Inside Krad's Mind**

Ritsu slowly opened his eyes, he sat up and groaned

"OK, next time. Little more warning." Ritsu got up "I'm going to feel that in the morning."

"_I don't blame you." _Belial's voice chuckled behind him. Ritsu turned towards Belial who was sitting down.

"Belial, what's going on? Where's Krad?" Ritsu asked

"_I have no idea, but I have a pretty good hunch."_ Belial hunched over _"Get on." _Ritsu got onto Belial's back as they flew towards a dark mass. Ritsu seemed uneasy.

"W-we need to find Krad in there? What is that?" Ritsu asked a bit nervous, as Belial flew straight towards the growing darkness

_"That's the only place where Krad can be. And we must hurry, so suck it up and hold on!"_ Belial said harshly as he dashed towards the dark fog

The moment where Ritsu entered the fog he almost fell of Belials back and he was struggling for air while holding his throat with his left hand.

"What the hell? I-I cant breathe properly…it feels so heavy." Ritsu coughed while they were flying through the dark fog. He couldn't tell how far they have flew.

_"It's his grief, regrets and hate, I have seen this kind of darkness in a few people, but I never saw something so intense like here"_ Belial answered back, when suddenly they both heard the flapping of four pairs of wings around them. Ritsu could tell that they were dragons as they were circling around them.

_"We're not alone Ritsu, brace yourself! This may get a bit rough!"_ Belial warned as Ritsu tightened his grip on Belial. Belial halted and peered with his red eyes through the fog. The noise ceased and there was dead silence. Then out of nowhere, dozens of black arrows flew towards Ritsu and Belial

"That's doesn't look friendly!" Ritsu yelled as the arrows were closing the gap.

Thanks to Belial's inhuman reaction he dodged the incoming arrow barrage with an air roll, but then Ritsu heard another pair of rapid wings behind them and he instantly pulled his arm up to block the attack. He soon saw that was a huge mistake when he saw the incoming dragon with his rider wielding a giant mace. Unable to react, the mace broke his arm on contact as he screamed in pain. He tried to support his broken arm but to his huge surprise the arm was completely fine. Belial roared in pain when a barrage of arrows struck his chest, but after a few seconds the pain disappeared.

"What's going on? I feel the pain, but there's no wound!" Ritsu asked, as the club-wielding rider attacked him again repeatedly while Belial avoided him.

_"These aren't physical, but mental! They try to destroy our mind, that's the reason why we feel the pain! Don't try to react towards their actions, no matter what!"_ Belial ordered

"Not react! Easier said than done!" Ritsu felt an arrow pierce his shoulder as he screamed

* * *

**Outside Krads Mind **

Ritsu's body was sweating hard as he was grinding his teeth. Kazuma tried his best to keep Ritsu on the station bed as they watched his heartrate rise rapidly while Krad's went down. Krad's veins started to darken.

"What's going on? Why are Krad's veins darkening?" Kuraki asked as she gripped Kurogasa's arm.

"Krad's darkness is slowly spreading through his body." Yuki explained as she looked at Ritsu "We don't have much time. If his darkness spreads even more, there is no hope for saving him."

"_Ritsu, hurry!" _Keira thought as she gripped Krad's hand

* * *

**Inside Krad's Mind**

Ritsu recovered from the assault from the dragon rider while Belial kept dodging the arrows.

"Belial! Next time, we take the scenic route!" Ritsu yelled as an arrow hit his back

"_Dully noted." _Belial said

The dragon knights didn't seem to cease their attacks, Belial was losing strength fast the fog seemed endless. In one final attempt he screamed into the fog

"Krad! Where are you! It's me, Ritsu! Belial, me and everyone are trying to save you!" Ritsu yelled into the fog, after that he saw a blade coming towards him, he closed his eyes and waited for the blade to strike him.

Ritsu opened his eyes and saw the dragon knight frozen, not moving an inch. The other dragon knights froze in place and started to vanish. He then felt a dark presence behind him, he slowly turned around and saw a skeleton knight sitting down on Belial, checking his sword.

"It's been a while dragon user. I never believed I would meet you face to face, but here you are with an overgrown lizard inside my territory!" Shinken hissed at him sending a cold chill down his spine like never before.

"_So this is the so called Darkness of Krad's Power?"_ Ritsu thought, when Belial noticed the unwelcomed guest on his back.

_"Long time no see bone head!"_ Belial growled towards the skeleton knight who ignored his presence and focused on Ritsu.

"So you want to help Krad? Do you even got the guts for it? Even if your own life could depend on it? If not, I would recommend you and your friends outside to get to a safe location so you don't get engulfed in the radius" Shinken said mockingly, shocking Ritsu.

"What do you mean, in the radius! What is going on here!" Ritsu demanded, but Shinken only calmly stared into his eyes.

"What you see here is negative energy flowing normally through Krad's soul. However, since that stupid overgrown lizard Kage showed up. He forcefully removed the seal I placed on to Krad's memories, the negative energy is going on a rampage through his body. When Krad ceases to exist, the negative energy will have no place to be contained and it will turn into a small version of the zero reverse, strong enough to devastate the building." Shinken calmly explains, enjoying the shocked faces of Ritsu and Belial.

_"No way! Another zero reverse? Here? How can we stop it? What happens to Krad?"_ Belial roared in surprise, but getting only a chuckle from Shinken.

"What do you think? Take a wild guess! If I only had enough time to slay one more dragon, but I guess it's for the better." Shinken turned slowly around and started to walk away, but Ritsu grabs him at his armor and holds him back.

"What do you mean its for the better! Aren't you afraid of dying! Krad is your family and that's how you treat him! Answer me damn it!" Ritsu yelled at him, but Shinken didn't respond to his question. He then stopped and drew his sword and pointed it towards Ritsu.

"You are telling me that you're ready to get Krad back from this chaos, even if your own life is one the line? Are you that foolish? To go to a place where your life could be devoured just because you want to help a person who you've know since a few months and is even your sworn blood enemy! Are you really ready to try and save his life!" Shinken roared back at Ritsu.

"I will bring Krad back, I promised that to Keira"

Shinken stared at him for a few seconds, then he sighed relieving sigh as a white path opened itself through the fog beneath his feet and sheathed his sword.

"Very well, dragon-user. Follow me, I will guide you to where Krad is. However, you will not like the sight of it." Shinken warned as he walked ahead, Ritsu was still hesitating.

"How can we even trust you? You tried to kill me and my friends so many times!" Ritsu demanded, but Shinken didn't turn around, he just continued to walk on.

"If you don't believe me that's your choice, but if you want to search forever inside this fog go ahead, I wont stop you. If you want to follow me, then that's your choice as well, but keep in mind your time limit is less than 30 minutes, so decide quickly before Krad's mind collapses." Shinken answered back.

"_I'm afraid we don't have any choice. What if he is right about the time limit? We cannot risk another zero-reverse, even if it's a small version"_ Belial said looking at Ritsu, who was putting his thoughts together. Then he jumped from Belials back onto the path, following Shinken.

"Lead the way, Shinken, but no tricks!" Ritsu warned ready for a assault, but Shinken didn't respond, he just quietly walked on.

* * *

**Outside again**

"His heart-rate has calmed down, but what was that?" Satoshi asked as Akira came running with new wet towels to Ritsu as Yuki washed the blood from his lips, looking towards the heart-rate of Krad with an worried look.

_"This is not good, Krad's heart-rate is going down, we are losing him. Whatever your doing in there Ritsu, do it fast"_ she prayed, while Yuzuki was holding Ritsu's hand, she yelped when his body twitched

"_Ritsu, be safe." _Yuzuki thought

* * *

**Inside Krad's Mind**

The three have left the fog behind them as they walked through a space filled with glowing screens, Ritsu noticed a screen showing him and Krad dueling.

"_Didn't anyone ever tell you looks can be deceiving? I activate Raikou's Ability, by discarding one dragon-type monster from my hand, Raikou gains attack equal to the attack of the discarded monster when he battles!"_

"_Say what!"_ Ritsu watched as his recorded Raikou was about to unleash his attack until the screen just broke apart, one of the shards just fell next to his feet.

"What the hell? What just happened Shinken?" Ritsu asked watching the shard disappearing next to his feet.

"This part of his mind is already on the verge of collapsing, his memories of short events will fade away, but I think we must worry now about that. Look!" Shinken yelled, pointing towards a figure slowly walking like a dead man. When Ritsu looked closer, he recognized who it was.

"Krad! Finally we've found you! Come on, let's go back!" Ritsu called out to him, but Krad didn't even budged or stop.

_"Krad, it's us! Wait for us!"_ Belial roared, dashing towards him. But when Krad turned his head around, Ritsu gasped in shock.

Krad's skin was totally grey, there were even some cracks in his face, around his eyes, they looked totally empty towards him. A barrier materialized around him and repelled Belial.

"Krad, what's going on! Don't you recognize us?" Ritsu yelled to him, as the entire space started to shake, a giant fissure opened behind Krad's feet containing complete darkness. Krad was on the verge of the fissure as he looked towards Ritsu

"Help me." Krad whispered as he fell head on into the shadows, disappearing into them. Ritsu's eyes widened in shock as he dashed right towards the fissure, but before he reached the edge something inside of him held him back. His hands were shaking as he stared down towards the fissure. He looked back seeing Belial unleashing furious attacks against the barrier.

"Give it up you overgrown lizard! That barrier cannot be destroyed by a dragon like you, you're wasting your energy!" Shinken spat out as he walked through the barrier towards Ritsu who was staring down the endless darkness.

"What is down there? It's like a hungry beast is staring towards me…" Ritsu said with an uneasy feeling as the skeleton knight moved closer, he could feel his presence behind him.

_"Ritsu, watch out!"_ Belial roared as Shinken quickly kicked Ritsu in the back not giving him time to react, making him stumble over the edge. Without anything to hold on to, Ritsu fell into the endless abyss of shadows. He saw Shinken at the corner of his eyes disappearing into thin air

_"You will find out"_

**Ch.53 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Sorry for the long wait guys, Finals can really hate a person.**

**Ritsu: You barely passed them.**

**Thetrueazure: Guess what? I don't care. Updates will be less frequent because of school, but I will update. Stay tuned.**

* * *

**Ritsu: Well because of Shinken, I was kicked into a abyss of shadows, and there I find Kage, and let me tell you. I don't get the warmest of welcomes.**

**Next Time: Wounds of the Past**

**"I will save Krad! And you won't stop me!"**


	54. Wounds of the Past

**Thetrueazure: Wow, long update for a long chapter. We finally get to see Krad's sealed memories.**

**Ritsu: Will I be able to save him. Read and find out.**

* * *

The three have left the fog behind them as they walked through a space filled with glowing screens, Ritsu noticed a screen showing him and Krad dueling.

"_Didn't anyone ever tell you looks can be deceiving? I activate Raikou's Ability, by discarding one dragon-type monster from my hand, Raikou gains attack equal to the attack of the discarded monster when he battles!"_

"_Say what!"_ Ritsu watched as his recorded Raikou was about to unleash his attack until the screen just broke apart, one of the shards just fell next to his feet.

"What the hell? What just happened Shinken?" Ritsu asked watching the shard disappearing next to his feet.

"This part of his mind is already on the verge of collapsing, his memories of short events will fade away, but I think we must worry now about that. Look!" Shinken yelled, pointing towards a figure slowly walking like a dead man. When Ritsu looked closer, he recognized who it was.

"Krad! Finally we've found you! Come on, let's go back!" Ritsu called out to him, but Krad didn't even budged or stop.

_"Krad, it's us! Wait for us!"_ Belial roared, dashing towards him. But when Krad turned his head around, Ritsu gasped in shock.

Krad's skin was totally grey, there were even some cracks in his face, around his eyes, they looked totally empty towards him. A barrier materialized around him and repelled Belial.

"Krad, what's going on! Don't you recognize us?" Ritsu yelled to him, as the entire space started to shake, a giant fissure opened behind Krad's feet containing complete darkness. Krad was on the verge of the fissure as he looked towards Ritsu

"Help me." Krad whispered as he fell head on into the shadows, disappearing into them. Ritsu's eyes widened in shock as he dashed right towards the fissure, but before he reached the edge something inside of him held him back. His hands were shaking as he stared down towards the fissure. He looked back seeing Belial unleashing furious attacks against the barrier.

"Give it up you overgrown lizard! That barrier cannot be destroyed by a dragon like you, you're wasting your energy!" Shinken spat out as he walked through the barrier towards Ritsu who was staring down the endless darkness.

"What is down there? It's like a hungry beast is staring towards me…" Ritsu said with an uneasy feeling as the skeleton knight moved closer, he could feel his presence behind him.

_"Ritsu, watch out!"_ Belial roared as Shinken quickly kicked Ritsu in the back not giving him time to react, making him stumble over the edge. Without anything to hold on to, Ritsu fell into the endless abyss of shadows. He saw Shinken at the corner of his eyes disappearing into thin air

_"You will find out"_

* * *

**Ch.54 Wounds of the Past.**

Ritsu was falling through the deepest darkness he has ever known he couldn't even see his hand right in front of his face.

"Is this the darkness which lived inside of Krad for this long? It feels so…heavy and yet… so "He muttered as suddenly a bright light blinded him.

When he opened his eyes again he found himself in the middle of the Shopping center, people were all around him, walking in a hurry past him. He looked a bit closer and saw a Christmas tree behind him with a giant Santa Claus Robot giving out presents to small children, screaming in joy. He even heard Christmas songs and smelled the cinnamon coming from the shops, their faceless owners presented them.

"Whoa, why am I in the middle of the Christmas market? Why is something like this in Krad's memory?" Ritsu wondered as in the same moment, a small boy with a bright red hat and winter coat ran right through him. Ritsu almost fell onto his knees his hands were placed at the same spot where the boy ran through.

_"Oh man, this place is getting weirder and weirder"_ He thought, looking up to the boy, who ran cheerfully through the crowd.

"Daddy wait for me!" A small boy cried out, grabbing the sleeve of an adult with black hair and a small mustache, carrying a bag in his other hand while smoking a cigarette in his mouth. When Ritsu looked closer, he looked exactly like Krad, except for that silly looking beard and his pitch black hair.

"Sheesh, lil' man, don't wander off all the time! Your mother and big sis are going to be worried again!" He ruffled his head revealing black hair beneath his hat which confused Ritsu.

"_Black hair? Why does Krad have black hair now? Well, I am going to find out eventually"_Ritsu though, following the two, people just walked through him, not even noticing him at all, trying to find out, where they are going.

He followed the two through the whole market; they stopped at every second window to look in. Ritsu giggled a bit, seeing Krad wanting to go into every bakery and eat some cake, that attribute of his hasn't changed one bit. After a while, they arrived at a small car, where two people were waiting, one was a girl his age with ebony black hair reaching down to her hips, with some pink Hair strands hanging into her face, brown eyes just as Krad and wearing the old Neo Domino Duel Academy Uniform. She turned around, revealing violet eyes and pink lips, which formed a smile as she saw Krad jumping towards her, hugging her tightly. The other woman was about the same age as his mother right now; she had the same eye color as the girl, only she had very long snow-white hair with a black coat and boots, combined with a white hat.

"You two are late! You should've called telling us you were going to be late. And Dad…" the girl freed herself from Krad and snatched the cigarette from the man's mouth. "…quit smoking in front of my little brother, that's a bad role model!" she scolded him, making him groan.

"You are just like your mother Selena, always setting your brother at top priority, cut me some slack OK." he answered back when Krad pulled on his jacket, looking at him with big puppy eyes.

"I'm hungry. When are we going to eat?" Krad's stomach was growling out loud, making the two sigh. Krad was suddenly hugged by the woman behind him. Her loving eyes looked down to him.

"Just have patience, we are going home soon and then we will have dinner there, okay?" she said in a soft voice, Krad cheerfully held onto her arms as his father just opened the car door lighting another cigarette.

"Alright everyone, let's get going, its getting late!" he said, while opening the door for his wife. Krad crawled into the back of the car, followed by his sister. The doors closed and the car started to drive off leaving Ritsu in his thoughts.

_"Uhm, how am I supposed to follow them? I can't run after a car, I should have taken my Runner with me."_he grumbled while walking down the road.

_"Ah, if it isn't Inazuma's Familiar… Pleased to meet you, 'Leader'"_ Kage's mocking voice appeared behind Ritsu who turned around quickly seeing the evolved Form of Belial sitting on building not far from him, looking at him with his vicious eyes and his tail was waving around like an animal preparing to attack. Ritsu wanted to activate his duel disk when he noticed that he neither had his disk or his cards with him.

"You! What are you doing here! What have you done to Krad!" Ritsu yelled towards the dragon who looked at him with amusement. He got up and stretched his arms, yawning at Ritsu, showing a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth.

_"What did I do? Simple, I just opened the one part of his mind which he had sealed. It took me a while, but now I was able to enter all of his memories, including those he forgotten. His nightmares will be very delicious when I get to them"_Kage answered while licking his mouth in excitement.

"Krad is not food for you! Fix this mess which you caused and give him back!" Ritsu demanded, but all Kage did was sit down and look at the approaching shadows.

_"Hmph, time to leave, don't want to get caught in that"_Kage grumbled as he spread his wings and flew into the air flying over Ritsu's head away

"Hey, get back here! We aren't finished!" Ritsu yelled as he chased him, running through immaterial people and cars. Kage turned his head towards him and stuck his big tongue out enraging Ritsu even more.

"Damn you! Don't think you can get away from me Kage!" Ritsu was dashing after Kage, not paying attention, what happens behind him.

Every step he took to catch up with Kage a part of the world disappeared behind him, dissolving into nothing only to get engulfed in shadows. Inside of the shadows, Shinken watched him, his sword was sheeted and he was holding Krad's necklace in his hand.

"_Succeed, young Dragon User, if you can't save him, then no one can"_Shinken thought before he disappeared into the shadows.

After a long hunt, Kage started to fly lower and landed onto an apartment, close to a river. Ritsu arrived shortly, completely out of breath, but his eyes were filled with the same anger as before.

"Just wait up there. I am going to be up there in a second!" Ritsu yelled at him, but Kage only snorted a black flame from his nostrils to that.

_"I thought you were looking for Krad. He is inside this building at this floor"_ Kage answered, pointing with his tail into a lightened window in the third floor.

"How can I trust you?" Ritsu asked as Kage looked at him.

_"Are you deaf! Shut up and get up there! This place will collapse in less than 20 minutes! Look behind you!"_Kage barked loudly looking at the sky behind Ritsu. When Ritsu turned around he saw the buildings behind him getting devoured by shadows, disappearing into them. The shadows were closing in slowly, but surely. Ritsu didn't know why, but he felt, that something was inside that black fog. Without letting the shadows out of his sight, Ritsu ran through the door and up the stairs to the destined floor.

Ritsu looked at the names on the doors in order to find Kenshin. At the end of the corridor he was lucky and walked through the door, entering the apartment of the Kenshins. As he passed through the door, a photo caught his attention right on a shelf, a picture with Krad and his entire family, the happiness was visible in his face as he was grinning like Ritsu has never seen. He remembers that Krad actually never smiled truthfully only to not worry the others.

"Yay! I got presents!" Ritsu heard the cheerful voice of Krad behind the corner. As he slowly walked into the living room, a big Christmas tree was standing in the corner of the room and next to it Krad was sitting, humming while he was unpacking another present with his sister. His eyes glowed with excitement when he pulled a funny hat out of it and put it on even though it was too big for him as it slides over his eyes. Selena gave her Dad a quite fearful glare as Krad was stumbling around, unable to see anything with his hat. Selena then lifted the hat and put it aside while Krad walked to the tree and grabbed a small packet which he carried back to her and held it towards her.

"What, for me? That's nice of you Credo." She said touched and opened the package in front of Krad. Her beautiful face was quite surprised when she pulled out a pair of golden earrings with an emerald in it. Without any warning she wrapped her arms around Krad and plunged his head into her chest. Her Parents looked quite surprised at the scene even Ritsu felt somehow envious.

"Lucky punk." He muttered, as he saw Krad struggling inside her chest for air.

"Mph! Nee-Chan, I… can't… breath!" Krad whimpered, waking his sister out of her pleasure moment and she looked quite surprised down to him, as he was still trying to escape.

"Oops, sorry about that lil' bro!" She said surprised and released her little brother from her clutches who needed to take a big breath which caused everyone else to laugh.

"Selena, if you don't quit that habit of yours Credo might end up with a sister complex" Krad's mother scolded kindly without looking up from her book.

"_Credo? I thought his actual name was Krad?" _Ritsu thought.

"Or you could suffocate Credo by accident" Selena's father joked but she gave him an evil glare instead. A loud beeping noise interrupted the family's activities and a very fine smell filled the room.

"Food is ready!" Krad jumped quickly up and dashed towards a room followed by Selena and her mother.

"He surely is like his father, only food is inside his little mind" Selena jested as her mother patted her head.

"Well, let's hope he won't become like his dad, he only has food, dueling and his cigarettes on mind." she said quietly to her as her husband just came in with a big pot in his hands.

"I heard that, darling! And if I may remind you, it was _you_who introduced me to dueling, since your entire family likes to duel. Geez, before we could get married, I needed to duel you and win" he remarked before he placed the pot onto the table where a very hungry Krad was sitting.

"Lets eat!" Krad said cheerfully as the rest of the family sat down and started to eat from the pot. What Ritsu could see was rice and big pieces of meat which they enjoyed eating.

"_So Krad knew what it meant, to have a family? He looks so happy"_Ritsu thought, when all of the sudden the door bell rang. Krad's dad turned around surprised and stood up.

"Who shows up around this time? Perhaps the neighbors who need some salt again." He grumbled, not very pleased about the fact that his dinner was interrupted. He went out of the room followed by a curious Krad and Ritsu. The doorbell didn't cease, but it was a lot faster, annoying Krad's father.

"Yeah, yeah, I am coming!" his hand was already at the knob, when he suddenly froze up and looked through the door spy, a shocked expression filled his eyes. In an instant, he pushed Krad quickly out of the way, making him land onto the floor.

"Get aw-" Krad's father yelled before the door was engulfed in a white flame and he got slammed by the force of the explosion against the wall. Krad quickly rolled himself up and was unharmed by the explosion. When he looked up he saw seven red hooded figures walking in, one of them was holding a card. Krad's father was trying to recover from the blast when another figure pulled out a long sword out of his robe and walked slowly towards him.

"At last, we have found the final survivor of this wretched clan! Kill them all and leave no witnesses!" the first figure hissed, his eyes found Krad on the ground looking at him in terror.

"They have a child, what about him?" the one with the sword asked standing in front of Krad's father who couldn't move a limb because of the pain.

"First we deal with the adults, then the kids come next!" he said coldly as his comrade raised his sword intending to finish his defenseless father off.

"Get away from my family!" Krad's mother roared as a pitch-black aura filled the room making the figures back off. She was completely engulfed in the aura, the same one Ritsu and the others have seen at Krad's duel when he was possessed by Shinken. Selena quickly ran to Krad and pulled him towards the window.

"Selena, go to safety with Credo! I will try and hold them off!" Their mother yelled, standing between the children and the hooded figures.

"Ah, we finally meet again Ryukai Kenshin. Did you really think you could outrun us and start a new life? You must pay for your crimes" the first hooded figure hissed again somehow Ritsu could see his eyes and was shocked when he saw red dragon-like eyes like his own. He turned towards Krad who just saw the same thing and was shivering in fear.

"My family here has no sins! Leave them be and take it out on me! I'm the one you really desire!" she said walking slowly towards the hooded figures, but without any warning, the hooded figure with the blade charged towards her.

"Everyone who associates themselves with a Kenshin is an enemy to the Order and is dealt with the same punishment! Death!" he hissed loud and slashed at her. In that same moment, Krad's Father recovered and pushed her aside, receiving the deadly blade.

"Dad!" Selena screamed out, but the blade already pushed through his chest and blood flew through the air. It splashed onto Krad's face. Ritsu saw the even more shocked face of his mother, when she saw her loved one getting killed.

"NOOO! KAIKEN!" she screamed out, tears ran down her face as her husband's body landed with a hollow sound onto the charred ground. Every chance of saving him was gone, as the life left his eyes. Ritsu only gasped at the sight, but he got a huge scare when he saw the aura of Krad's mother exploding, the edges of it were like tentacles, as it rampages through the room. Her beautiful brown eyes were totally filled with negative energy as it charged towards the person with the sword, smashing him into the wall. Before the others could react, a wall of black flames shrouded the room, separating them from the Kenshin family.

"Don't let them get away! We have come too far to fail now!" Ritsu heard the enraged voices of the unknown enemy. Suddenly, Krad's mother started to cough roughly and blood came out of her eyes, nose and mouth. Even cracks appeared around her face, the same ones, like he has seen on Krad's face, when he entered his mind.

"Mommy? What happened to Daddy?" Krad whimpered with wet eyes, tightly embraced by his sister who tried to cover his eyes so he could not see his father.

Her hatred-filled face clamed itself and she turned around, a beautifully smile was on her face, as she walked slowly towards Krad and Selena.

"Daddy went to sleep dear, for a very long time. Mommy will also go to sleep soon." She said in a soft voice, but Ritsu knew she said this in despair, knowing she couldn't escape her pursuers. Selena's eyes widened in shock, but she also began to realize what was more important.

"Will we see you again? I don't wanna go" Krad asked knowing that something was about to happen. Selena let him go so he could give a final farewell to her parent.

She kneeled down to him and gave him a very passionate hug with a long kiss on his forehead, before she let him go, tears were running down her face. She untied something attached to her neck and when she had is in her hands, Ritsu saw the same necklace which Krad has been wearing.

"This is the greatest treasure of our bloodline Credo. You carry the same name as our founder so you are its true successor. Guard it with your very life Credo. Now only you can carry out the final task the Kenshin have been trying to achieve…" she said to him, before she wrapped the necklace around his neck and then she looked at Selena who was in tears.

"Selena, I ask you as a mother, please look after Credo for me. My time has come" she pleads, as she hugs her daughter tightly and remained so.

"No, don't tell me she's-"Ritsu said out loud as the black flames intensified.

She finally let go and opened the window behind them, looking towards the black fire wall, which was torn down by their pursuers. She stood up and the black aura surrounded her again, but this time, countless cracks opened around her body and from each one of them, negative energy was steaming out, making the cracks grow larger. The air around her got sucked into the cracks as her body was filled by cracks

"Take cover!" One of the hooded men screamed as the rest of the other tried to get cover. She turned her head around and smiled towards their children. Ritsu watched in shock how her arm started to flake away, only pure black mass was below her skin pulling itself together.

"Live on, my children…." She whispered before the cracks in her body broke open and the shadows entered her body, forming a black sphere in the center of her body.

"MOOMMM!"

Selena quickly grabbed the screaming Krad and jumped throughout the window, before her mother collapsed into a black sphere and emitted such a powerful shockwave that it pushed her children back so they couldn't get caught in the blast radius.

The moment Krad was tossed through the window, the entire room blackened, and started to vanish in ominous shadows which were grabbing after Ritsu's body. The mere touch was like acid, as it touched his clothes.

"_OK, that's not a part of these memories. Time to go now!" _Ritsu ran towards the window.

The moment he was outside the building it started to shake violently, gigantic cracks formed in the walls and the room was totally clouded in shadows. Ritsu watched as the entire building was starting disintegrating and was followed by a massive explosion which tore through sky.

Ritsu was barely outside the blast-radius, when he got slammed by the explosion and flew with a dangerous speed towards the ground, head-on! With nothing to hold on, he fell helplessly, until a very strong grip grabbed his legs and abruptly stopped his falling. When Ritsu looked up he couldn't believe who he saw.

_"Geez, saving you is one pain in the butt. What's Inazuma doing? Sleeping?"_he groaned while he was holding one of Ritsu's legs and flying over the building.

"I don't need your help Kage! You are the main reason why Krad is in this state! Let me…." Ritsu shouted, but before he could end his sentence, Kage just tossed him into a trash can, crashing into it with a loud bang.

_"How very impolite to talk that way to the being that saved your pathetic hide. If you would have landed on the ground your head would have looked like a smashed pumpkin and your body would have been dead!"_ Kage remarked before he landed onto another roof looking towards Ritsu with an amused look on his face as Ritsu was crawling out of the container a rotten banana was in his hair.

Ritsu could hear the mocking laugher of Kage. His attention to him was instantly gone as the two siblings rushed through him, running from the pursuers. They quickly ran around a corner, in order to catch their breath, while Selena was peeked around the corner to see if their pursuers were still after them. Krad and Selena had merely few bruises, but she couldn't look at Krad's blood-drenched face.

"That suicidal woman! She almost killed us! Find those brats and dispose of them! They can't escape!" The leader's voice came around the corner; Ritsu saw the torn robed people one of them was missing an arm, while the others had merely burned scratches.

"Mother, it didn't work, why? They were so close by" Selena hissed, hot tears ran down her cheek, as she was holding her left arm, it was more damaged then it looked. She looked down to Krad, who was tightly holding her hand, his eyes were totally red of tears and he was shivering, since he was only walking in his socks and they were totally torn in glass shards.

"Big-sis, are we going to be alright? Where are mom and dad?" he asked very scared, holding her hand even tighter. She kneeled down to him, trying to brush the blood away from his wet cheeks.

"Credo, I am going to be honest, but you have to understand: Mom and Dad aren't here anymore and now we have to look out for ourselves" she tried to explain to him, but her voice was caught up in her tears, the more she tried, the more the tears came out

"_I can't imagine how that feels, watching both of your parents die right in front of you and not being able to do anything." _Ritsu thought

"They're close! I can feel their presence, spread out and find them! Leave no one alive!" The leader yelled out, getting a laugher of the group.

Ritsu was burning with anger towards those bastards and the fact that he can only watch.

"Credo, you must escape on your own. I will try and hold them off as long as possible. When I go, you need to run as far and as fast as you can! You are the only Kenshin left, you mustn't let our bloodline die" she tried to explain, her messed hair was hanging into her face, as she slowly let his tiny hand go, but he grabbed it with both hands and just refused to let go.

"Nee-Chan is mean! I don't want to be alone! Please don't leave me! I promise I will be good, PLEASE don't leave me!" he begged her, not letting her hand go.

"Credo, be strong, I thought you wanted to be a strong man who could protect me like you said? What would dad say if he would be here?" she tried to comfort him, but she couldn't get free from his grip. Knowing that the danger was closing in, she grabbed his cheek and pressed her lips towards his little mouth. His eyes widened in surprise.

"What the hell!" Ritsu yelled

She pulled away, blushing herself a bit, and stood up, her fingers were brushing over her lips.

"Did that feel better little Credo? I was actually saving that for a boyfriend, but that does not matter anymore" she brushed her tears with her arm away and gave him her best smile. Ritsu saw though, it was a fake smile. But it was more then enough to fool little Krad.

"Sort…of" he replied, he was still red while he was staggering around.

"Tell you what; be a good boy and go to a safe place and wait for me. When I come, I will give you another one, okay?" she asked him while he was still confused.

"Will you promise?"

"I will" she replied, holding her small finger out "Pinky promise" Credo also held his small finger out and they both entwined them around each other.

"I love you nee-Chan, please come back." Krad said before he gave her one final hug and stayed in that position for a while.

"I will come back, don't you worry" she assured him.

After that long hug, Krad let go of her and started to run for it leaving her back. Again, shadows started to engulf the area where Krad left and Ritsu needed to make a run for it in order to not get devoured by them.

He followed the Krad through the snowy alleys, until he reached an old bridge where there was no soul at all. Ritsu recognized that bridge, it was torn down years ago, so why was it here? Suddenly Ritsu heard something was moving behind them, something big and it moved very fast with a pair of flapping wings towards their location. He thought first that it was Kage, but then he saw that Krad was hearing it as well. A long and loud roar echoed through the alley as Krad started to run like crazy, as the roaring noise came closer. Ritsu looked up and saw Kage flying above him a very serious look was on his face as he saw the creature before.

_"Of all the wicked monsters, I never thought, he was here!"_Kage hissed angry, a hint of fear was inside his voice.

When he uttered those words Ritsu turned around and saw the monster charging out of the alley. It had a white serpent-like body, a pair of violet wings and two thin arms with razor-sharp claws. Its red eyes were glowing towards Krad, who didn't cease to run, but he was in shock as he saw the creature.

_"Finally, the last Dragon Slayer lies before me and it's a young brat. You should give me less trouble then the girl"_the wyvern-like dragon snickered. Those words were enough to stop Krad from running and he turned around in disbelief. He balled his little hands to fist as anger was flowing through his eyes.

"Nee-Chan? What have you done to nee-Chan?" He yelled towards the beast, his legs were shaking as he was slowly walking backwards.

_"Ooh, that girl was your sister? Then maybe I should give this to you"_It picked something from its mouth and spat the earring of Selena in front of Krad's feet.

"_That bastard!" _Ritsu gritted his teeth

Krad sunk onto his knees and reached out for the earring, but it turned into dust before he could even touch it. Hot tears ran down his cheeks, as he realized, that everything he had and loved was gone forever. He didn't even notice the dragon coiling his tail around his body and lifted him into the air.

_"Caught in total despair are we? Well, that won't satisfy me, you shall die in agony and the knowledge that you couldn't save anyone, not even yourself Kenshin brat!"_the dragon hissed and then he started to squeeze the life out of little Krad while he was screaming in pain.

"Bastard! Leave him alone!" Ritsu ran towards the dragon and tried to attack it, but he phased through the dragon as if it wasn't really there.

Kage only watched Ritsu's futile actions and shook his head. His eyes wandered to Krad again who didn't have the strength to scream any more. The dragon released him from his coiling grip and let him fall onto the ground. Ritsu quickly ran over to him, only to see to his horror that Krad's body was limp.

_"Time to end the job! Farewell!"_the dragon started to gather grey energy particles into his mouth, as it formed into a gigantic sphere. Krad's eyes slowly closed, as so did the world around him, Ritsu was in a complete realm of darkness, the only thing he saw was Krad on the floor.

_"Do you want power?"_ a voice asked out of nowhere. Krad didn't respond while Ritsu was looking around worried. Kage on the other hand knew what was going on. _"Do you not want power, Kenshin-heir? They have taken everything from you and you just let it happen?" _the voice asked again, this time it had a sense of anger inside it.

"Yes…I…want…" Little Krad was trying to utter those words, but he only coughed up more blood.

_"Will you give your soul and body for the will of the Kenshins? Your whole existence will be only there for the extermination of these wretched magical creatures, dragons and spirits alike will be your enemy! Will you accept this pact?"_The voice asked again.

"…yes…" Krad answered will the last of his strength as he saw the dragon released its flame attack towards him. Ritsu got blinded by the flash and covered his eyes.

_"Then the pact is complete, Credo Kenshin. You shall be reborn as Krad, the Dark Genocide of magical creatures!"_

Krad's necklace started to glow in an ominous red aura, which deflected the flame blast of the dragon, like water against a wall. Young Krad got levitated into the air and he was surrounded by the same aura which Ritsu knew.

"_Shinken is coming"_Ritsu thought, but his gut was saying otherwise. This aura felt much older, and almost as sinister as Apollyon himself.

Suddenly, the necklace broke open and countless black orbs shot right out of it. When Ritsu looked closer, he saw glowing skulls inside the orbs as they floated around young Krad. Then in one instant, they charged towards his body, entering it as he suddenly starts to scream in agony, the next orb entered his body the shadows were pulsing throughout his body.

One of the orbs barely touched his arm, but that was enough for it, to almost rip his mind apart. Visions shot through his head, seeing a massive battlefield, drenched in a blood red color, as he saw the Dark Knights charging towards Duel Spirits. He tried to cover his eyes and ears, but he felt the screams of pain on both sides and he saw how they fought each other with both sides filled with only one thing. Hatred. Pure hatred was on this battlefield, the Dark Knights were slaughtering the Duel Spirits without mercy. The mere thought made his head scream out in pain as he wished desperately that those visions would stop.

* * *

**In the Order**

Everyone looked in shock as Ritsu started to bleed from his nose and eyes. Yuzuki was freaking out and tried her best to wipe the blood from him.

"What's happening? Why is he bleeding?" Yuzuki asked frantically

"Something is reacting with him." Yuki said

* * *

A strong hand grabbed him at his jacket, as his body got lifted into the air. Almost blinded by the pain inside his head, he looked up and saw Kage carrying him onto a roof and dropped him there.

_"Close one, a second later and you would have gone insane"_Kage said without letting Krad or the serpent-like dragon out of his sight.

Ritsu coughed hard as he slowly stood up again, his vision was blurry and he could barely see something, but he certainly heard the agonized screams of Krad, as the dark orbs continually entered his body.

"What's going on down there? What is happening to Krad, Kage?" he asked him while the screams of his young friend were torturing him, making him feel useless.

_"All Kenshins have sealed their hatred and negative emotions into an artifact, which is passed down to generation to generation. What you see now is the hatred of 1300 years flowing through Krad's vein, making him the most fearsome hunter ever. He will not rest, until he has rid the entire world of magical creatures, dragons and all other creatures"_Kage said worried, but it didn't make sense for Ritsu.

"_If Krad was such a person, what brought this change? He wouldn't even harm a fly, even in his sleep"_

As the last orb entered Krad's body, his entire body changed. His black hair was the snow-white Ritsu knew and his wounds were even healed. Black markings were covering half of his face, giving him an even eviler look. But the thing, which worried him the most, was his eyes.  
Krad's eyes were filled with such deep hatred, that even the dragon and Kage felt it. It was like staring into a pit without a ground. The changed Krad flexed his hands and looked then towards the dragon, who watched every move of his. The air around him started to boil as pieces of the bridge started to levitate into the air.

**"I, Krad Kenshin swear an oath to my ancestors: until the day I breathe my last breath, I will not stop, until I have rid the entire planet of you scum! Along with your human familiar! Neither old or young will stand before my mercy and I will kill all of you!"**Krad yelled out, as he was surrounded in a blood red light, which consumed the entire bridge, blinding Ritsu and Kage.

When they opened their eyes again, they didn't believe it at first until they really saw what happened. The entire bridge was decimated, there was no trace left of it at all, only Krad was in its center on a platform which was hovering above the river, a wicked smile was across his face.

"**Oh? You actually survived that? Not bad for an over-grown lizard"**he said arrogantly, as he looked towards his opponent, whose body was completely torn up.

_"Curse you Dragon Slayer! Mark my words, on my honor as a dragon lord, I, Avaritia, I WILL GET YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!"_The dragon roared in anger, before he retreated into the sky, vanishing through a portal.

When he was gone, Krad's body started to stagger and then he fell head on into the river, disappearing into it. And again the world started to be engulfed into shadows.

_"Come, Ritsu Himuro. You don't have much time, or things will turn ugly very soon."_Kage said and grabbed him at his jacket before he launched himself into the air, following the body of Krad.

"_Krad, what happened to you?" _Ritsu thought

* * *

**Outside**

Krad's pulse started to grow weaker as Keira tried her best to stay calm.

"Ritsu please hurry, Krad won't last much longer like this." Keira said as she shed a tear "I'm begging you."

Then out of nowhere, multiple cracks formed around Krad's head and body, a black mass was coming out of them.

"What's happening!" Kurogasa asked in shock as Kuraki gripped his arm tightly.

"_His darkness is beginning to leak out." _Raikou explained _"If this keeps up, then we're all goners."_

* * *

Kage and Ritsu made it to the end of the river where they saw Krad in his teen form laying face down as a large mass of darkness was behind him.

"Krad!" Ritsu yelled as he ran over to him, only to be attacked by a dragon tail from the shadows "What!" Ritsu looked at the shadows as they began to for a massive black dragon that made Apollyon look like a kitten compared to this creature.

"_Get ready, that is the combined malice of all of the slain dragons that were killed over the years." _Kage said as he summoned a massive doubled edge sword and readied it.

"Alright Kage. Attack that thing with Nightmare Flame!" Kage sent out a shock wave of black flames towards the massive dragon who didn't even flinch at the opposition. "What! There's not even a scratch on him!"

"_Pathetic." _The black dragon growled and created a large black fireball _"A dragon of shadows has no hope of defeating me!" _The dragon fired the massive fireball at the two, who dodged the attack.

"Kage, what are we suppose to do? None of your attacks are working!" Ritsu asked

"_You have to call Inazuma if we have any hope of defeating this thing!" _Kage told Ritsu

"If didn't notice already, I don't have my duel disk or my cards with me!" Ritsu yelled as the dragon fired another fireball.

"_You don't need those things." _Kage said _"Just call his name, and hurry!"_

Ritsu noticed the fireball closing the distance; Ritsu closed his eyes and focused his elemental attribute "Come forth! Inazuma!" Ritsu screamed at the top of his lungs as a golden aura shot out of him and the evolved form of Raikou deflected the attack.

"_You called?" _Inazuma asked as Ritsu fell to his rear.

"Oh my god. There goes 20 years off of my life." Ritsu said as he saw Krad get on his knees "Krad!" Ritsu ran towards Krad and saw that he didn't have any light in his eyes; it's as if he didn't have a soul anymore

"Why?" Krad asked without any emotion "Why did they have to die? Why didn't they take me instead?"

Ritsu clenched his fist "Krad! Time for you to grit those teeth!" Krad looked at Ritsu and that a fist connected to his face with vicious power that sent him rolling on the ground, Ritsu held up his fist "Have you finally snapped out of it?"

Krad held the place Ritsu hit with his hand as light began to fill his eyes "Why are you doing this? You're better off without me, I'm a dragon slayer. Sooner or later, you're going to die by may hands so why delay the inevitable?" Krad received another punch, this time in the nose.

"Do you have any idea what the hell you're saying!" Ritsu said as he saw Kage and Inazuma battle the massive dragon. Ritsu pointed at the dragon "That thing will cause a mini Zero Reverse, killing all of our friends! You have to accept your darkness or we're all goners!"

"But I can't." Krad said as his head bowed in shame "I've hurt too many people."

"Yeah, you did." Ritsu said as he knelt down towards him "But the ones who stuck with you even when you hurt them. Those are your true friends." Ritsu pointed at Krad's chest "Your family may be dead, but they will always live on in your heart."

Krad gave a small smirk which made the massive dragon angry.

"_What are you doing!" _The massive dragon was about to prepare another attack, only to be intercepted by Kage and Inazuma.

"_You know pal, we work well together." _Kage said with a smirk.

"_We're always in sync, so I'm not surprised." _Inazuma smirked towards Kage.

Ritsu held out his hand "What do you say Krad, how about we give that darkness a warm welcome and fight the good fight?"

"Heh, you always know how to fix a problem." Krad took Ritsu's hand and stood beside him. The massive dragon looked furious.

"_You bastards! Who the hell do you think you are!"_

Ritsu smirked "Who are we? Isn't it obvious?" Inazuma floated above Ritsu "I am Ritsu Himuro! Wielder of light and the leader of the Elemental Dragons!"

Kage floated above Krad and nodded "I am Krad Kenshin! Heir to the Kenshin bloodline and wielder of shadows!"

"_It doesn't matter! You are almost out of time before this world collapses and your pathetic lives come to an end!" _The dragon growled causing Inazuma to smirk.

"_Then I guess we should end it quickly. Ready Kage, we're doing 'that'" _Inazuma said, making Ritsu and Krad look at him.

"What do you mean?" Krad asked

"_It's time we combined!" _Kage said as his sword vanished in black flames

"_Element fuse! Light!" _Inazuma yelled

"_Darkness!" _Kage said as a bright light filled the area, blinding Krad, Ritsu and the massive dragon

"_What the hell is going on?" _The dragon asked as the light dispersed, revealing a two legged dragon with two white wings and two black wings with grey scales, wielding two black double edged swords and started at the dragon with one eye being blue and the other, red. _"Who the hell are you!"_

"_We are the Chaos Dragon, Twilight!" _A mix between Kage and Inazuma's voice said _"Prepare yourself because your time is up!" _Twilight raised both of his blades in the air as they glowed with white and black flames.

"Ready Krad." Ritsu asked as Krad nodded "Go! Twilight!"

"Attack it with Chaos Flame Slash!" Twilight slashed the dragon as it disappeared in a mass of shadows; Krad walked over to the cloud of darkness and held out his hand "In the name of the Kenshin bloodline, I, Krad Kenshin, accept the darkness!" The darkness disappeared in a flash of light as Krad turned to Ritsu "We should go now."

Ritsu nodded

* * *

**Outside**

The dark coloring in Krad's veins began to disappear as his pulse returned to normal as everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"Is it over?" Satoshi asked

"Looks like it." Shiko replied as they saw Ritsu's eyes open and sit up

"Ritsu!" Yuzuki gave Ritsu a crushing hug, not intending to let go anytime soon.

"Need….air." Ritsu muttered as Yuzuki loosened her grip, letting Ritsu breath.

"Is Krad coming?" Keira asked as Ritsu smiled.

"Why don't you ask him?" Ritsu motioned towards Krad, who was sitting up with a tired look on his face.

"Hey Keira." Krad said as he saw tears flowing down her face.

"Krad." Keira wrapped her arms around him and began to cry "Thank goodness you're OK."

Krad ran his fingers through her hair "Yeah and I'm here to stay."

"_I can vouch for that." _Shinken appeared in front of Krad, causing everyone to get ready

"Wait guys. He won't hurt you anymore." Krad said as Shinken got on one knee and bowed his head.

"_I will follow you into battle, my master. And I will protect you from now on." _Shinken said and disappeared into the necklace. Awaiting for an order.

"Mom." Yuki looked at Ritsu. "I need to talk to dad. It's important."

**Ch.54 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Sorry for the long update. Anyways, Krad has accepted his darkness and in return obtained his abilities.**

**Ritsu: Agion was the one who sent the idea to us, so credit to him and we hope he gets well** **soon.**

* * *

**Akira: Hey guys, Looks like me and Nami will be tag dueling against Crow and Luna. Only it won't be Crow dueling and we find out something that you won't believe.**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Water's Current and Changing Winds**

**"Ready Nami?"**


	55. Omake Chapter Happy Birthday

**Thetrueazure: Yo guys, as you can tell right now. This is an Omake chapter.**

**Ritsu: This is actually our first Omake chapter so that's a plus, also this is for a friend.**

**Kazuma: so sit back, relax and enjoy the chapter. We own nothing.**

**Omake chapter: Happy Birthday!**

* * *

**In the Order**

Iris woke up in her bed and looked out the window to see that it was morning already. She got up and stretched and looked at her calendar and smiled.

"Happy birthday to me!" Iris said to herself as Zidane appeared

"_Well, look at the birthday girl, being seventeen and all." _Zidane said

"Yep!" Iris smiled and walked outside and saw Kazuma "Kazuma!"

Kazuma turned to see Iris run up to him "Hey Iris, you seem to be in a good mood today."

"Of course. Do you know what day it is?" Iris asked Kazuma who was deep in thought.

"It's the 22nd of February, so I don't know." Kazuma looked at Iris who had a shocked look on her face. "What? What's today?"

Iris shook her head "Nothing, I forgot what day it was." Iris walked past Kazuma _"Why didn't he remember my birthday, I'm sure I told him about my birthday. He couldn't have forgotten, could he?"_

* * *

Iris was walking through the halls and saw Yuki and Miharu talking to each other. Iris walked over to them with a smile on her face.

"Hey Miharu, Mistress Himuro." Iris said as Yuki giggled a bit

"Iris, I'll tell you the same thing I tell Kazuma, call me Yuki, I don't mind." Yuki said with a gentle smile.

"OK, I'll make sure to remember that." Iris laughed

"Happy birthday Iris!" Miharu said with a warm smile.

"Oh yes, you turn seventeen today." Yuki said

"Yeah, well at least some people remembered." Iris said with a hint of sadness

"What do you mean?" The flamvell duelist asked

"Kazuma forgot my birthday was today, even though I told him a few weeks ago." Iris said in annoyance

"I'm going to kill him right now!" Miharu was about to go find Kazuma until Iris stopped her

"No need to go that far." Iris said "I know he has a lot on his mind, what with helping Ritsu and the others with their skills, but would it kill him to at least say happy birthday to me."

"OK Iris. I won't kill him, for now." Miharu grumbled in defeat "But if I see him, don't be surprised if he's has a broken arm."

Iris laughed nervously "OK, I'll go see if Shinji needs any help." Iris walked away while Miharu got on her phone.

* * *

Kazuma was walking down the halls with Ritsu as he heard his phone ring.

"Who is it?" Ritsu asked when Kazuma looked at the caller ID

"It's Miharu." Kazuma answered the phone "Hello?"

"_Don't you hello me!" _Miharu screamed on the other side making Kazuma move the phone away from his ear _"You have a lot of explaining to do!"_

"OK, before you go on a murderous rampage, I didn't forget Iris's birthday." Kazuma said "I'm going to surprise her with a party, so you can stop it with the screaming. Last time you almost blew out my eardrum."

Miharu remained for a few minutes and sighed, _"You better be telling the truth." _And with that, Miharu hung up the phone.

Ritsu gave a huge grin, which made Kazuma uncomfortable "How sweet, my little bro is throwing a birthday party for his girlfriend."

Kazuma blushed "S-shut up!"

"I'm just saying." Ritsu laughed, "Anyways, I'll check and see if the others are ready with the arrangements." Ritsu walked away, leaving Kazuma deep in thought.

"_I hope Iris doesn't kill me." _Kazuma thought

* * *

**In the briefing room**

Yuki and the others were putting up decorations around the room for Iris's birthday party. It was hectic at first but everyone was helping each other out.

"Krad be careful OK." Keira said as Krad was on top of a ladder putting up streamers

"I'm fine this ladder is stable, see." Krad shook the ladder a bit, which almost gave Keira a heart attack.

"I told you to stop!" Keira yelled. "I don't want to deal with hospital bills!" Keira saw Ritsu walk through the door and motioned for him "Ritsu perfect timing, Shinji needs your help with the cake."

"OK." Ritsu walked into the kitchen and started to cough because of a cloud of flour "Shinji?"

"Over here!" Shinji said as Ritsu made over to him, Ritsu saw Shinji and Melody covered in flour.

"Uh, do you need any help?" Ritsu asked.

Shinji nodded "I thought making a cake would be easy, I guess dueling is what I'm good at."

Sighing, Ritsu held out his hand "Give me the apron." Shinji tossed Ritsu an apron and put it on "Did Iris come by a few minutes ago?"

"She did." Melody said, "She asked us if everything was alright. I told her I was teaching Shinji how to cook and she left."

"Alright." Ritsu took the spatula out of Shinji's hand and got the ingredients

* * *

Iris groaned while she was lying in her bed, it was already the afternoon and Kazuma still didn't tell her happy birthday.

"Ugh! This sucks!" Iris yelled "Everyone has said happy birthday to me except for Kazuma!" Iris turned over in her bed and heard someone knock on her door.

"_It's me." _Miharu said through the door. Iris got up from her bed and opened the door.

"Hey Miharu." Iris said in a low tone.

"Wow, I've never seen you like this." Miharu said while she walked in "I take it Kazuma still hasn't said anything yet?"

Iris shook her head "No, and the day is almost over."

"Look, don't worry about him OK." Miharu told Iris "Kazuma can be an idiot sometimes, I should know, I grew up with him my entire life."

Iris laughed "Yeah, you're right. I don't know why I'm so angry; Kazuma is working harder than the rest of us. He's even the strongest duelist on the team."

"Yep, and that's why you admire him." Miharu said while Iris blushed "Come on, I remember the first time you joined the Order and met Kazuma."

"I really don't want to remember that." Iris groaned.

* * *

**A few months ago**

Miharu, Kazuma, Melody, Lester, and Shinji were in the briefing room wondering why they were called in the first place when Shin and Yuki walked through the door.

"I'm glad you could all make it today." Yuki said with a smile.

"I mean no disrespect Ma'am, but why are we here?" Kazuma asked making Yuki giggle

"True, this did come at an unnatural time, but we'd like to tell you all that we have a new member." Everyone but Kazuma looked surprised at this.

"Really?" Miharu asked, Yuki replied with a nod and looked at the door

"Come on in, don't be shy." Iris walked in the room and stopped near Yuki. "This is Iris Rose; starting today she'll be a member in the Order."

Iris bowed towards the others "It's a pleasure to meet you all." When Iris looked at Kazuma, a small blush crept up on her face "Um, can I go now?"

"Yes, you can go now."

* * *

**Present**

"Hey, I was nervous back then!" Iris said while she threw her pillow at Miharu who laughed "It's not funny!"

"Come on, back then whenever you talked to Kazuma you became flustered and stumbled your words together. I have to say, it was pretty hilarious." Iris glared at Miharu who stood up "Come on. We have a surprise for you."

Iris looked confused "A surprise?" Iris followed Miharu out to the hallway when all of a sudden she couldn't see anything because a piece of cloth blocked her vision "What?"

"Don't worry about it." Miharu said with Kurogasa and Kuraki behind Iris "Now, follow the sound of my voice." Iris slowly but surely followed Miharu to the briefing room.

* * *

"She's coming!" Kuraki said as she and Kurogasa ran into the briefing room.

"Aright everybody, places!" Kazuma said while everybody was getting into place.

* * *

"How much further Miharu?" Iris said while she was slowly following Miharu who now stopped.

"OK, we're here." Miharu went behind Iris and started to untie the cloth from her eyes "Get ready."

Iris removed the cloth as her eyes widened in shock.

"Happy Birthday Iris!" Everyone yelled including Kazuma, making Iris smile and walk towards him.

"So all this time, you were planning a party for me?" Iris asked Kazuma who smiled

"Yeah." Iris playfully hit Kazuma's shoulder "Ow."

"Thank you." Iris hugged Kazuma who returned the affection

"Alright! Here's the cake!" Ritsu yelled while he, Melody, and Shinji carried a big cake to the middle of the room.

"Uh, isn't that a little big Ritsu?" Yuzuki asked which made Ritsu sigh

"_Shinji _over here wanted to make a big cake." Ritsu pointed at Shinji who flinched.

"Don't put the blame on me!" Shinji countered, causing everyone to laugh.

"Make a wish Iris." Lester said while Iris blew out the candle and everyone clapped.

"What did you wish for?" Nami asked, making Iris giggle.

"You know I can't tell you that." Iris said while everyone was passing out a slice of cake, Iris and Kazuma were on the other side of the room. "Thank you Kazuma, this really means a lot to me."

"I'm glad you liked it." Kazuma said with a smile and took out a small box and gave it to Iris.

"What is it?" Iris asked as she took the box.

"Your birthday present." Kazuma said while Iris opened the box to reveal a pendant with an amethyst stone in the middle of it "Happy birthday Iris."

Iris threw her arms around Kazuma and kissed him on the cheek "This is the best birthday ever." Iris whispered when the saw a flash and looked to see Ritsu and Miharu holding cameras

"Yes! We got it!" Miharu said while she high fived Ritsu

"Ritsu! Miharu! Give me those cameras!" Kazuma yelled and started to chase them across the room. Iris laughed as Yuki walked over to her and saw the pendant.

"Oh my, that's a beautiful pedant Iris." Yuki complimented

"Thanks Mist-, uh Yuki." Iris giggled "It's going to take some time getting use to calling you by your first name." Yuki leaned on the wall near Iris.

"It's a surprise." Yuki said "When me and Shin first adopted Kazuma and Miharu, Kazuma was very protective of his sister and talked to no one but her or me. Shin didn't mind that Kazuma ignored him." Yuki turned to Iris "I think I know the reason why Kazuma is more social now."

"Why?" Iris asked

"Isn't it obvious?" Yuki pointed at Iris "You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you were able get past Kazuma's defenses and make him more sociable, granted it took you a few months." Yuki smiled "Play your cards right and I might have a Daughter-In-Law." Iris blushed, making Yuki giggle "Just kidding, I should make sure Kazuma didn't kill his sister or brother." Yuki walked away, leaving Iris in thought

"_This really has been a great birthday." _Iris held up the pendant "One that I'll remember."

**Omake Chapter End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Yes, finally done. This chapter is for The Silver Magician of Chaos because it will be her birthday by the time I post this which will be the 22nd of February. Happy 17th Birthday!**


	56. Water's Current and Changing Winds

**Ritsu: Finally! After about a month of waiting, he's finally back! Everyone let's give a round of applause for Thetrueazure.**

**Thetrueazure: Thank you, thank you, and no flowers please.**

**Asuka: *Holding a bat* Where the hell were you! *Swings the bat at Azure who dodges***

**Thetrueazure: Writers block was beating the crap out of me. Whoa *Dodges the bat*. I own nothing, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Is Krad coming?" Keira asked as Ritsu smiled.

"Why don't you ask him?" Ritsu motioned towards Krad, who was sitting up with a tired look on his face.

"Hey Keira." Krad said as he saw tears flowing down her face.

"Krad." Keira wrapped her arms around him and began to cry "Thank goodness you're OK."

Krad ran his fingers through her hair "Yeah and I'm here to stay."

"_I can vouch for that."_Shinken appeared in front of Krad, causing everyone to get ready

"Wait guys. He won't hurt you anymore." Krad said as Shinken got on one knee and bowed his head.

"_I will follow you into battle, my master. And I will protect you from now on."_Shinken said and disappeared into the necklace. Awaiting for an order.

"Mom." Yuki looked at Ritsu. "I need to talk to dad. It's important."

* * *

**Ch.55 Water's Current and Changing Winds**

Ritsu walked into Shin's room where he was looking out the window at Neo Domino City.

"You wanted to speak with me son?" Shin turned his head towards Ritsu while Yuki walked in after him.

Ritsu nodded "It's about something in Krad's memory I stumbled upon something."

"What is it?" Shin asked

"Krad's family was attacked by seven robed figures that had the same powers as the other elemental users, only their powers were of pure malice and negative energy."

Yuki and Shin looked surprised "Are you sure?" Ritsu nodded in response

"Yes, one of them even summoned a dragon that killed the family."

"Did you get a good look at the dragon?" Yuki asked

"Look? I have that dragon's name burned in my mind." Ritsu said

_Flashback_

_"Curse you Dragon Slayer! Mark my words, on my honor as a dragon lord, I, Avaritia, I WILL GET YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!"The dragon roared in anger, before he retreated into the sky, vanishing through a portal._

_End Flashback_

"Avaritia?" Shin wondered and looked at Ritsu "I'll look into the matter, but for now get some rest OK?"

"Alright." Ritsu walked out of the room, leaving Yuki and Shin standing in silence.

"Shin, you don't think-"

"It's too early to say Yuki." Shin interrupted her "Right now we have Apollyon to worry about."

* * *

**The Next Day**

Crow and Yusei were working on their duel runners at Poppo Time when Crow let out a sigh, catching Yusei's attention.

"Something wrong Crow?" Yusei asked as Crow got out from underneath his runner.

"Yusei, what am I going to do? I don't have my deck anymore." Crow told Yusei "Me and Luna have to duel Akira and Nami today and I don't have a deck."

Yusei didn't look away from his laptop "Why don't you ask Yuzuki to duel with Luna?"

"Why would I do that?" Crow asked

"Think about it Crow, she looks just like her and she has Blackwing Dragon. You and I both know that there is only one Blackwing Dragon in the world. Face it, she's Mirai's-"

"Don't Yusei." Crow interrupted him "You know I don't like to talk about that."

"Sorry." Yusei apologized "But sooner or later she's going to find out."

"What do you want me to do then?" Crow asked

Yusei looked at him "Tell her."

* * *

Luna was already over at Ritsu's house talking to Kuraki and Kurogasa about Kuraki going to Duel Academy while Nami and Akira were helping each other with their decks and Ritsu was talking to Keira.

"I heard from Kurogasa that you're now going to Duel Academy." Luna told Kuraki "How is it there?"

Kuraki chuckled a bit "I'll admit, I was nervous at first but after I met Asuka, it was more enjoyable."

Luna smiled "Well I'm glad you like it there. If you need any help, feel free to ask, OK?"

"OK." Kuraki nodded

"Hey, where's Crow?" Kurogasa asked

"He should be here now." Luna said when Crow walked through the door "Speak of the devil."

"Hey guys." Crow greeted and then looked around "Is Yuzuki here?"

"I'm right here." Yuzuki walked down the stairs "What is it?"

"Actually, I would like to talk to you in private." Crow said

"Oh, OK." Yuzuki walked outside with Crow

"_Something's not right." _Ritsu thought as he looked at Keira "I'm going for a walk."

"OK." Keira said as Ritsu walked out the door.

* * *

"What is it you want to talk about Crow?" Yuzuki asked while Ritsu hid behind a corner where no one saw him.

"Well, you see. Me and Luna have to duel Nami and Akira today and I don't have my deck with me anymore." Crow explained.

"What happened to your deck?" Yuzuki asked

"I gave it to someone, that's beside the point. I need you to duel for me today." Crow asked Yuzuki which surprised her.

"You want me to duel? But why?" Yuzuki asked

"You're a skilled duelist." Crow looked away "And you look like her."

"_Her?" _Ritsu thought.

"What are you talking about?" Yuzuki wondered "Who's her?"

"Her picture is in your pendant." Crow said as Yuzuki opened the pendant that had her mother's picture in it. "Her name was Mirai."

"How do you know my mother's name?" Yuzuki finally figured it out and backed away "It can't be? D-Dad?"

Crow nodded "You look just like your mother."

"But why?" Yuzuki yelled "Why show up now when you walked out on Mom!" Crow remained silent as tears were falling down Yuzuki's cheek while she gripped her pendant.

"I-I'm sorry." Crow whispered "I was scared."

"You were scared of what! Raising a child!" Yuzuki yelled and ran away leaving Crow in a state of shock. Ritsu walked towards Crow.

"Can you talk to her Ritsu." Crow asked "I think she'll only listen to you." Ritsu walked past Crow without a word.

* * *

Yuzuki was sitting on the hill where she and Ritsu were when the festival was going on looking at her pendant when she saw Ritsu.

"Is it OK if I sit here?" Ritsu asked as Yuzuki nodded. Ritsu sat down next to he while the wind started to blow "I saw the entire thing."

"Are you going to tell me that I should apologize to him and have him come back into my life?" Yuzuki asked coldly "Because if you are, it's not happening, I went through hell because of him."

"No, I'm not going to do that." Ritsu replied making Yuzuki look at him "If you don't want to forgive him then that's your choice, but you have to ask yourself; is it really worth it?"

"What do you mean?" Yuzuki wondered

"I'm sure Crow has other reasons instead of being scared. When I heard him, he sounded like he was truly sorry." Ritsu explained

Yuzuki brought her knees closer to her chest "I guess you're right Ritsu, but I was alone my entire life-"Yuzuki was cut off by Ritsu poking her forehead. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Let me tell you something Yuzu, you were never alone." Ritsu told her.

Yuzuki smiled and leaned into Ritsu "Thanks."

"No problem. Are you going to go duel now?" Ritsu looked at his phone watch "Because it's going to be starting soon."

"Really?" Yuzuki jumped up onto her feet "Then we should get going!"

* * *

**Over at the Duel Park**

Nami, Akira, Luna and Crow were standing in the arena waiting for Yuzuki to come.

"Where's Yuzuki?" Nami asked in a worried tone "I'm starting to get worried."

"Don't worry Nami." Akira assured her "I'm sure she's fine."

"Sorry I'm late!" Yuzuki yelled as she and Ritsu ran in the arena "Did I miss anything?"

Luna shook her head "No, we were just about to start. Are you ready Yuzuki?"

"Yeah! Ready Nami? Akira?" Yuzuki asked as she and Luna activated their duel disks

"Let's duel!" Yuzuki, Akira, Nami, and Luna all yelled in unison.

**Nami/Akira: 8000  
Luna/Yuzuki: 8000**

* * *

Ritsu sat right next to Crow and Yusei who looked at him "How did you get her to come back?"

"I didn't." Ritsu said "She came of her own will."

* * *

"I'll start it off!" Nami called, "I summon Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier (4/1700/900)!"Nami's snow princess appeared in a blizzard "Then I'll throw down two facedowns to end!" Two reverse cards appeared.

"My move!" Luna called out as she drew her sixth card "I'm going to summon Armored White Bear (4/1800/1400) in attack mode!" In front of Luna a large white polar bear with robotic armor roared to her side, "I'll end there."

"My turn!" Akira called out, "I'm summoning out Mist Valley Soldier(4/1700/300)!" A blue winged, green skinned man arose from a large amount of mist that came up around Akira, "I'll now play Double Summon to bring out Mist Valley Baby Roc(2/400/600) in defense mode!" A small bird with a skull as a helmet aided Akira's other monster, "I'll end with a facedown as well." He informed while a reverse card appeared.

"Finally! My turn!" Yuzuki called out as she drew her sixth card "Come on out Blackwing-Bora the Spear(4/1700/800)!" A black spear wielding bird like monster descended from the sky and besides Yuzuki. "I'll throw down a facedown to end." One reverse card appeared.

* * *

"She's pretty skilled with the blackwing series." Crow commented and looked at Ritsu "does she have Blackwing Dragon?"

Ritsu nodded "Yeah, those two are inseparable."

* * *

"My move! Now we can start our attacks." Nami grinned, "I summon out General

Raiho of the Ice Barrier (6/2100/2300) in place of my Dance Princess!" A dark haired priest like samurai took the Dance Princess's place, "Next I'll play  
Double Summon to bring out Dewdark of the Ice Barrier (2/1200/800)!" A blonde haired ninja assassin joined the priest like samurai, "I tune my level 6 Raiho with my level 2 Dewdark!" Dewdark turned into two synchro gates and surrounded Raiho, turning him into six stars.

The power of the ocean brings for a power of the healing waters, use your powers to wash away the darkness! Synchro summon! The Dragon of Water, Leviathan-The Dragon of The Waters (8/2600/2400)

_"Here I am Nami, ready for whatever you need me to do!" _Leviathan said while she shielded her master.

"Thanks, now when Leviathan is special summoned her effect kicks in, allowing me to pick one monster on the field and increase our life points by that  
monsters level by 200! I choose Armored White Bear, since its level is four, we gain 800 life points!" Blue stardust rained on Nami and Akira.  
**  
Nami/Akira: 8800  
Luna/Yuzuki: 8000**

"Alright Nami! Great job!" Akira smiled.

"Thanks." Nami said while a blush crept on her face. "Now Leviathan attack Armored White Bear!" Nami ordered, a powerful large wave drowned Armored White Bear destroying him with ease.

**Nami/Akira: 8800  
Luna/Yuzuki: 7200**

"I'm sorry Armored White Bear!" Luna apologized, "But I thank you Nami. When Armored White Bear is destroyed I can special summon Regulus from my deck or graveyard! So come on out Regulus(4/1700/1000)!" A white lion covered in knights armor with a unicorn horn on its head got ready to pounce anyone who attacked Luna. "Thanks Regulus." Luna smiled.

"I'll end there." Nami told them.

"My move!" Luna drew her next card. "I summon the tuner monster Nettles(2/1200/400)!" A small green ball of spiked fur came out, "Next I'll play Synchro Boost to raise his attack by 500 and his level by one!" Nettles received a surge of energy (2-3/1200-1700) "Now I tune my level 4 Regulus with my level 3 Nettles!" Nettles turned into three synchro gates and surrounded Regulus, turning him into four stars.

The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon (7/2100/3000)!

The famous, legendary, and powerful Ancient Fairy Dragon came to life with a deafening roar "Next I'll play Black Pendant to increase her attack by 500. Next I play Kishido Spirit! Now if any of our monsters do battle with another monster with the same attack, then our monster is not destroyed!" A pendant appeared around Ancient Fairy Dragon's neck and a blue aura surrounded her (2100-2600)

"Also with Ancient Fairy Dragon's other effect I can bring one level four or lower monster from my hand and summon it! So I summon out Fairy  
Archer(3/1400/600)!" a blue suited golden winged small fairy came out," Now Fairy Archer destroy Baby Roc!" Luna demanded, Fairy Archer shot an arrow at Baby Roc and destroyed it in an instant.

"Now Ancient Fairy Dragon attack Leviathan!"

"Sorry but my Negate Attack is gonna stop that attack!" A barrier appeared in front of Leviathan and took the attack.

"Good move." Luna said "I end with a facedown!" One reverse card appeared.

"My turn!" Akira drew, "I'm going to sacrifice my Mist Valley Soldier to summon out my Mist Valley Executor(5/2100/1600)!" A big long dark haired man black winged warrior like man descended amongst Akira, "Now when he's normal summoned all Spell and Trap cards return to the owners hands!"

"See, the thing is that your monster won't stay long!" Yuzuki called out, "I play Solemn Warning, I pay 2000 life points in order to negate the summon!" A red aura surrounded Yuzuki and Luna indicating the cost.

**Nami/Akira: 8800**  
**Yuzuki/Luna: 5200**

"What!" Akira was surprised once a hole in the ground appeared and in fell Executor, "Damn…I end"

"My move then!" Yuzuki drew, "You are about to regret dueling us!" Yuzuki smiled, "Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North(2/1300/0) come on out!" Yuzuki  
called as a white bird flew out with a patch of black on its forehead, "Next I'll play Minimize to allow him to drop one level and lose one thousand attack  
points!" Blizzard the Far North became half its original size (2-1/1300-300)

"Luna do you mind?" Yuzuki asked while Luna smiled

"Not at all."

"Great, now I'll tune Luna's level 3 Fairy Archer with my level 4 Blackwing Bora the Spear, with my level 1 Blizzard the Far North!" Blizzard of the Far North turned into a single synchro gate and surrounded Fairy Archer and Bora, turning them into a total of seven stars.

Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Blackwing Dragon (8/2800/1600)!

Blackwing Dragon appeared in a mighty roar. "Attack her Leviathan with Nova Stream!"

"_As you wish." _Blackwing Dragon fired a crimson red beam at Leviathan, destroying her in an instant.

"Leviathan!"

**Nami/Akira: 8600  
****Yuzuki/Luna: 5200**

"I end my turn there." Yuzuki said with a grin on her face.

"I draw!" Nami drew her next card. "I play Card of Sanctity!" Everyone drew until they held six cards. "Next I activate the spell card Monster Reborn and bring back Leviathan!" A water geyser appeared behind Nami while Leviathan appeared inside of it.

"You may have brought her back, but Ancient Fairy Dragon can't be destroyed because of Kishido Spirit and Blackwing Dragon has 2800 attack points!" Yuzuki said while Nami smiled.

"I wonder about that." Nami plucked a card from her hand. "I play Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier!"

"Oh boy." Yuzuki said as she prepared.

"Yep, I reveal Grunard, Gantala, and my Strategist." Nami revealed the three cards. "Now come forth, General Grunard (8/2800/1000)!" The strongest of the Ice Barrier Generals appeared on the field with his broadsword ready. "Now here comes my spells second effect, Freeze, Blackwing Dragon!" Blackwing Dragon was encased in ice while it shattered.

"Alright!" Akira said in excitement.

"Grunard, attack Luna's Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Grunard jumped towards Ancient Fairy Dragon and cut the dragon in two.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna cried out when her dragon was destroyed. "Since Black Pendant was destroyed, you take 500 points of damage." The pendant around Ancient Fairy Dragon shattered and struck Nami and Akira.

**Nami/Akira: 8100  
****Yuzuki/Luna: 5000**

"Leviathan, attack them directly!" Leviathan sent a huge tidal wave at them.

"Sorry but Magic Cylinder will send that attack right back at your life points!" The tidal wave turned course and crashed into Nami and Akira taking a huge chunk out of their life points.

**Nami/Akira: 5500  
****Yuzuki/Luna: 5000**

"I-I end my turn." Nami looked at Akira. "Sorry, I jumped the gun."

Akira smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. We're still ahead."

"I wonder about that." Luna drew her next card. "I play Premature Burial, paying 800 life points in order to bring back Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ancient Fairy Dragon rose once more. "I set one card face down and end my turn." One reverse card appeared.

**Nami/Akira: 5500  
****Yuzuki/Luna: 4200**

"I draw!" Akira drew his next card. "I play my Monster Reborn and bring back my Mist Valley Executor!" the humanoid bird rose from the ground once more. "Now, I'll summon my Mist Valley Shaman to the field (3/1200/1200) in attack mode!" Slapping the card onto the Duel Disk, the shaman appeared on the field. "Now then, I hate to do this to you, Luna, but you're gonna have to say goodbye to Ancient Fairy Dragon again when I bring this out!"

Luna eyed Akira curiously as he made his next move. "I tune my Level 5 Mist Valley Executor with my Level 3 Mist Valley Shaman!" Mist Valley Shaman then split into three Synchro Gates as Mist Valley Executor then flew through them, becoming five stars.

Nami smiled "Alright! Kaze-Ryu is coming on out!"

"This'll be interesting." Luna smirked.

The winds of destiny will stir as the relentless dragon descends on the world! Synchro Summon! The dragon of winds, Kaze-Ryu-The Dragon of The Storms (8/2700/2100)!

In a flash, the might Elemental Dragon of Wind appeared on the field. Looking to Akira, he said, "I am ready to serve, my friend." Akira gave his monster a nod as he said, "Now that Kaze-Ryu's been summoned, his effect activates! Now, all Spell and Trap Cards on the field are destroyed, and their controller takes 300 points of damage for each one! Now, Nami and I are all fine and good, having none, but since Luna has two, you guys will take 600 points of damage! And with Premature Burial gone, Ancient Fairy Dragon goes bye-bye, too!"

With a flap of his wings, Kaze-Ryu released a mighty wind that destroyed the cards on Luna's side, taking Ancient Fairy Dragon with it.

**Nami/Akira: 5500  
****Yuzuki/Luna: 3600**

However, Luna smirked and discarded a card "Not bad Akira, but you know what they say: You can't keep a good dragon down! I activate the effect of (Serpentdragon) Synchro Savior (4/0/2500) from my hand!" She revealed the card, showing what looked like a gold and white angel holding a blank Synchro Monster card. "When a Synchro Monster on my side of the field is destroyed by card effect, I can send Synchro Savior to the Graveyard that same turn to resurrect that Synchro Monster in defense mode! So come on back, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

The Synchro Monster card Synchro Savior held suddenly, in a flash of light, became Ancient Fairy Dragon's card. Synchro Savior then exploded into a shower of light as Ancient Fairy Dragon returned to the field, covering herself with her wings to protect herself.

Akira gave a short grunt. Kaze-Ryu lacked the power to break through Ancient Fairy Dragon's defense points, and he had no cards he could use to change that. "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Yuzuki nodded as she then drew her next card. "It's my move now! And I'll summon Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame (4/1800/1200) in attack mode! And since I have a Blackwing on the field, I can Special Summon Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind (3/1300/400) in attack mode!" The two Blackwings quickly took to the field while the smaller one flew ahead. "Now, I activate Gale's special ability! So now Kaze-Ryu's stats are cut in half!" Gale flapped its wings, blasting a black tornado at Kaze-Ryu, cutting up the green dragon as it growled in pain (2700-1350). "And now, I'll tune my Level 4 Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame with my Level 3 Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind!" Gale flew into the air and turned into three Synchro Gates as Shura flew through, becoming four bright stars.

Darkened gales become the wings which will soar to heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackwing Armor Master (7/2500/1500)!

Light erupted from within the Synchro Gates, and when it faded, the famous Blackwing Synchro made its appearance on the field, spreading its wings and getting ready to battle. As the monster appeared overhead, Yusei looked over at Crow and could not help but notice the proud smile on his friend's face.

"She certainly inherited your skill with Blackwings, Crow." Crow felt a slight blush cross his face as he continued to watch Yuzuki.

"That's my girl."

"Now, Blackwing Armor Master, attack Kaze-Ryu with Black Hurricane!" Black winds began to circle around the monster's fist as it flew towards Kaze-Ryu, preparing to strike down the Dragon of Wind. However, Akira wasn't going to let his dragon go down that easily.

"I play the Trap Card Attack Vulnerability!" Yuzuki looked on in confusion as the Trap Card flipped up, revealing a warrior trying to pass through a barrier to attack another warrior. "Here's the deal, Yuzuki: I can activate one of two effects for this card, allowing me to either take no battle damage while my monster is still destroyed, or I can save my monster from destruction while still taking damage, and I choose the second effect!" A barrier appeared over Kaze-Ryu just as Blackwing Armor Master's fist was about to collide with him. It released enough force to knock the dragon back, but not destroy it. However, Akira and Nami still took a hit

**Nami/Akira: 4350  
****Yuzuki/Luna: 3600**

Yuzuki bit her lip slightly. She was hoping she could have defeated Kaze-Ryu this turn, but at least she dealt them damage. Plus, she left a little gift that would make it easier for Luna to take out the monster on her next turn. "Whenever Blackwing Armor Master attacks a monster, it leaves a Wedge Counter on them!"

As Kaze-Ryu got up, he grunted in pain as he felt the black wedge dig into his forehead.

_"Kaze-Ryu, are you alright?"_Leviathan asked in concern.

Kaze-Ryu nodded _"I'm fine, but that wedge is giving me a headache."  
_  
"I end my turn with one card facedown!" One reverse card appeared. "Alright, Nami, show me what you got!"

"Alright then! I draw!" Pulling the card from her deck, she added it to her hand and examined what she had. _"Tch, nothing I can really use, Leviathan doesn't have the attack power to take Ancient Fairy Dragon, her defense points are too high. And if I attack Blackwing Armor Master, all I get is a Wedge Counter that will take away Leviathan's attack points when it's removed."_Nami picked two cards from her hand. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared.

"Alright then, it's my move! Draw!" Drawing her next card and smiled. "Time to step our game up! I activate the Spell Card (Serpentdragon) Synchro Buster! By activating this card, my opponent's take 600 points of damage for all Synchro Monsters on the field! Since there are four, you guys take 2400 points of damage!" Akira and Nami gave a gasp as they watched four beams of light fly from Luna's card and collide into them both, knocking them to the ground.

**Nami/Akira: 1950  
****Yuzuki /Luna: 3600**

As they got up, Akira looked to his girlfriend. "Nami, are… Are you okay?"

Getting up, Nami looked to Akira. "I'm okay…" But then she looked to the other side of the field and noticed something odd: Ancient Fairy Dragon was standing up. While the two were knocked down, Luna switched her monster into attack mode. But why? The Water User was about to get her answer.

Luna looked to Yuzuki ."You ready?"

Yuzuki nodded back as she looked to Akira and Nami "You guys put up a good fight, but it's time to end this! I remove the Wedge Counter from Kaze-Ryu to reduce its attack to zero!" The Wind Dragon cried out in pain again as the Wedge Counter flew out of his head, reducing his strength again (1350-0).

Akira's eyes widened as he shouted, "Kaze-Ryu!" But then he realized what was going on and so did Nami. Kaze-Ryu was now weak enough that Ancient Fairy Dragon could destroy him and take out the rest of their life points, and he had nothing to defend himself with.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon," Luna called out as she pointed towards the wounded dragon, "Destroy Kaze-Ryu, the Dragon of Storms! Eternal Sunshine!" Ancient Fairy Dragon's wings glowed bright as rainbow beams fired out towards Kaze-Ryu.

Akira looked up sadly, thinking that it was all over as he had nothing to defend himself with..

"I activate Negate Attack! Now the battle phase is immediately ended!" Akira looked towards Nami who activated her facedown which caused a clear barrier to protect Kaze-Ryu from the blast.

"Oh well. I set a card facedown and end my turn." Luna sighed as a reverse card appeared as well as Kaze-Ryu's attack strength returning to the point when Gale's effect resolved (0-1350).

However, Akira and Nami had looks of despair on their faces, making Luna look at them sadly and Yuzuki eyed them with confusion. Akira sighed as he looked to Nami and said,

"Nami… I… I don't know what to do." Akira said. "I don't know if we can win this." Looking down at his feet, he bit his lower lip and tried to keep his composure. Ritsu, Kurogasa, Satoshi, Terra, and Krad had all unlocked their greater powers. And yet… It seemed like he and Nami were not going to be as successful.

"Akira…" Tears had formed in Nami's as she looked to her boyfriend. She wanted to encourage him, wanted to figure out how to help him recover his fighting spirit, but in all honesty, she was starting to lose hope as well.

"Don't give up, you guys! You can still win this!" Akira and Nami's heads shot up as they looked at Luna in confusion. "You have the ability to unlock your powers and win this duel, you just need to find your reason for fighting." Her head tilted down. "When I was younger, I had the same problem, trying to find the strength to keep dueling, and I felt like I was the weakest of the Signers." Then, she picked her head back up and smiled at the two with fierce determination. "But I found it! I wanted to be able to support my friends and fight with them! Now, just look inside yourselves and find yours!"

* * *

"Luna sure has changed, she isn't the shy little girl she used to be." Crow said and smiled.

Yusei nodded. "Mhmm… She's become quite the strong Duelist and young woman."

* * *

It wasn't a long pep talk, but it was all Akira and Nami needed. As he stood there, Akira thought back to his time under Apollyon's possession and the truth he had learned. It was Apollyon who killed his parents and took his family away from him. As his hands clenched into fists, anger building in him, he also gained something else: a desire to change the future, the desire to make sure no one else had to go through what he went through.

As for Nami, she thought back to her time with Kurogasa and Ritsu at the orphanage. She thought of the promise they made each other that day and she thought of their last duel with Kurogasa. The promise she made remained the same. She would continue to let her strength flow out; she would continue to become stronger as a duelist to keep up with the two of them. She would not fall behind. She couldn't if she wanted to defeat Apollyon.

Their eyes became green and blue dragon eyes, respectively, and Luna knew that they found their new strength. As Yuzuki looked on in awe, Akira and Nami nodded to each other as Akira began his turn.

"Alright, everyone," he called out defiantly, "Here I go! Draw!" He drew his card with an amazing flourish and activated it without even looking. "I activate Card of Sanctity! Now we all draw until we have six cards!" As everyone drew their cards, Ritsu's element reacted to their determination as well as Yusei's, Crow's and Luna's mark activated as they sensed Akira and Nami drawing two new cards, each one glowing their dragon's color. They eyed the new monsters before nodding.

"Okay," Akira said, "Because I have Kaze-Ryu on the field, I can Special Summon Mist Valley Hurricane (3/1000/500)!" Slapping the card onto his Duel Disk, out of it appeared a young man dressed like an Indian with eagle wings coming out of his back, but instead of legs, all he had was a green tornado that continued spinning.

Nami then picked up her new card. "Now, because a monster was Special Summoned, I can Special Summon Sub Zero Spirit (3/1200/900)!" Out of her card came a young woman dressed in a beautiful blue kimono with snowflake designs on it, an ice blue lily in her hair and kimono sandals on her feet.

As their opponents eyed the new monsters, Nami then activated her last facedown. "I now activate the Trap Card (Serpentdragon) Synchro Chain! Now if someone Synchro Summons this turn and I have everything set up for a Synchro Summon, I can also Synchro Summon a monster of equal or lower level! And I think Akira is about to do just that!"

Akira nodded as he grinned and said, "I plan to do just that! I tune my Level 8 Kaze-Ryu, Dragon of the Storms with my Level 3 Mist Valley Hurricane!" Hurricane split into three Synchro Gates of pure wind as Kaze-Ryu flew through turning into eight stars. His dragon eyes then glowed green again as he called out "This is my power to change the future! Changing Winds!"

Nami followed suit as she said, "In that case, I'll tune my Level 8 Leviathan, Dragon of the Waters with my Level Sub Zero Spirit!" Sub Zero Spirit kicked off her sandals as she turned into three Synchro Gates made of water. Leviathan then flew through and turned into eight stars as well. Nami's dragon eyes then begin glow blue "This is _my _power to support my comrades! Flowing Waters!"

A new storm begins with righteous fury! Its mighty winds will blow away all evil! Synchro Summon! The mighty tempest, Arashi – Dragon of the Raging Storms (11/3100/2600)!

The great oceans provide a noble healer! Its waters will restore all impurities! Synchro Summon! The surging guardian, Kaimen- Dragon of the Calming Oceans (11/3000/2800)!

Brilliant lights shot out of the Synchro Gates and revealed the evolved forms of Kaze-Ryu and Leviathan. Just like the others, they now stood on two legs, had four wings, and were clearly buffer and stronger than before. Kaimen stretched herself out and Arashi flexed his muscles.

_"Ah, doesn't it feel good to be back in this form!" _

Kaimen nodded. _"I feel so much stronger now!"_

Akira and Nami smiled to each other before turning their attention back to Luna and Yuzuki.

"Now it's time for us to finish this duel," Akira said fiercely. "First, Arashi's effect activates! When he is Synchro Summoned, I can destroy one monster on the field and deal you damage for that monster's level times 300! And I know the perfect monster." Pointing his finger, Yuzuki gasped as she knew what was going to happen. "Your Blackwing Armor Master may be immune to destruction by battle, but it can easily be destroyed by card effect! Now go, Raging Tempest!" Arashi flapped both pairs of wings twice and released a powerful green tornado that ripped through Armor Master then continued to blast Luna and Yuzuki.

"Since your Armor Master is a level 7 monster, you both take 2100 points of damage!"

**Akira/Nami: 1950  
****Yuzuki/Luna: 1500**

Akira turned to Nami. "May I?"

She gave him a nod and smirked "Show'em what you got!"

"Now, I activate Kaimen's special ability! Once per turn, I can tribute one monster on our side of the field and increase our life points by half its original attack points! So, I release Kaimen! Now go, Rain of Restoration!" Kaimen flew into the air, glowing bright blue before turning into a cloud that started to rain down on Akira and Nami, restoring their life points.

**Nami/Akira: 3450  
****Yuzuki/Luna: 1500**

"Now, I activate Monster Reborn to bring Kaimen to my side of the field." A huge column of water shot up from a crack in the ground and from it appeared Kaimen once again.

Yuzuki looked to Luna with some concern, knowing that with both monsters on their side of the field, Akira and Nami had the power to destroy Ancient Fairy Dragon and wipe out the rest of their life points. However, the nod Luna gave her erased her fears.

"_That's right." _Yuzuki thought. _"We still have two facedowns on the field, they can't touch us."_

"Now, before I attack, I set one card facedown and activate the Spell Card Bait Doll, allowing me to activate my Trap Stun!" Akira played both cards and Trap Stun sent bolts of lightning at both Yuzuki and Luna's facedown Trap Cards, turning them to stone as the two looked on in shock.

Nami gave Akira a thumbs up. "Alright Akira! Now send the dragons in and finish them off!"

Akira nodded back. "Together! Arashi, destroy Luna's Ancient Fairy Dragon! Razor Tempest!"

_"With pleasure!"_Placing his hands together, the Wind Dragon then pushed his hands forward, sending out a powerful green cyclone with darker green razor-tipped feathers that cut Ancient Fairy Dragon to ribbons.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna called out to her destroyed dragon.

**Akira/Nami: 3450  
****Yuzuki/Luna: 500**

"Kaimen, attack their life points directly! Final Flood!" Akira and Nami both called out as Kaimen flew into the air and slashed with her right claw as a powerful wave of water came out. It then passed over Luna and Yuzuki, knocking them down and dropping their life points to zero.

**Akira/Nami: 3450: Winner  
****Yuzuki/Luna: 0**

As soon as the duel was over Nami ran over to Akira and leapt into his arms. He spun around as they kissed, laughing in excitement. Once Akira put Nami down, Luna came over to join them and smiled as she put her hands on their shoulders.

"You guys did extremely well today. You should be proud of yourselves. Not only did you both win, but you managed to unlock your new powers."

Nami smiled at Luna. "We couldn't have done it without your guidance." Luna just smiled with a slight blush before walking away to let the two young lovers have another moment to celebrate.

Ritsu then stood with Yusei. "Alright… We finally have all of our powers unlocked." Realizing what he just said, he then looked to Yusei. "Wait a minute Yusei, if all seven of us unlocked our powers, then why do you need to train me and Kurogasa?"

Yusei just gave Ritsu a knowing smile. "Oh, you'll see." He then walked away as Crow made his way towards Yuzuki. Ritsu just stood and watched, hoping this would end well.

Crow came up behind Yuzuki as she started sliding her cards back into her deck, he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "You… You did really well out there, Yuzuki."

Yuzuki looked up, turning her head to look to Crow, but stopping short before going back to her deck. "Thanks… I… I guess it must run in… in the family."

There was a long silence between the two before Crow, swallowing hard, placed his hand on Yuzuki's shoulder and gently turning her to face him as he started to tear up "Look, Yuzuki… I am so, so sorry for abandoning you and your mother. The reason I left was… complicated. But that's no excuse for walking out on you two. I loved Mirai very very much. I understand if you don't want to forgive me, but… But could you please give me the chance to make up for my mistake?"

Yuzuki had her head down as Crow looked to her with tears still dripping down his face. Her hair covered her face, masking the look she had on. When she picked her head up, she had tears dripping down her face as well. Quietly, she said, "…Just promise me you won't run out again, or else I'll have Black-Winged Dragon on you. And with hair that bright, you won't be able to hide." The two then laughed a little before Yuzuki ran into Crow's waiting arms.

Ritsu smiled as he watched his girlfriend reconcile with her father. Just like him, she now had a second chance with her family. These are the moments we have to fight for, he thought to himself. For now, they could rest easy with the knowledge that a family was reunited and that all six Elemental users and the Body Signer unlocked their greater powers. But he knew this was only a temporary reprieve. Ritsu knew that now the real war against Apollyon had begun.

**Ch.55 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: I'm back! And I'll try to stay that way! I'm just counting down the day till I graduate *Looks at the calendar* 16 days! I also would like to thank InhumanX and Serpentdragon for helping me with the chapter!**

**Ritsu: Will. You. Stop. Screaming! Geez, I think that cold you had last week made you louder.**

**Asuka: Hey, at least he's back. I've been dying to burn Ritsu to a crisp.**

**Ritsu: Yeah, I know what you-Wait WHAT!**

**Thetrueazure: This isn't gonna end well. Also, before I sign off, I'm thinking about doing a movie chapter after this story is done. It'll be like the Bonds Beyond Time movie with 3 protagonists facing off against a powerful evil. I already have the 5d's world taken care of with Ritsu, who is begin turned into a lobster right now. Anyways, if anyone would like to submit their OC, they are welcome to, there's just one catch: They _must _have a story behind them. No story, no OC. They must have the following.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Deck: (as well as Ace card.)**

**Dueling style:**

**World: (Only two choices: GX or DM)**

**Personality:**

**Background:**

**I will be waiting for the submissions. Until then, stay tuned.**

* * *

**Ritsu: Finally! Everyone has obtained their evolved synchros, now me and Kurogasa must face Yusei in a turbo duel. I can tell you this right now, this duel is going to test our teamwork.**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Shooting star trial!**

"**Let's go Inazuma!"**


	57. Shooting Star Trial

**Thetrueazure: Ah! It feels good to be writing again!**

**Asuka: I'll say, it was getting real boring.**

**Thetrueazure: Yeah, but I have a feeling the days till graduation is going to be very interesting. Ritsu, if you would please do the disclaimer.**

**Ritsu: No.**

**Asuka: Why?**

**Ritsu: Because they already know it.**

* * *

I tune my Level 8 Kaze-Ryu, Dragon of the Storms with my Level 3 Mist Valley Hurricane!" Hurricane split into three Synchro Gates of pure wind as Kaze-Ryu flew through turning into eight stars. His dragon eyes then glowed green again as he called out "This is my power to change the future! Changing Winds!"

Nami followed suit as she said, "In that case, I'll tune my Level 8 Leviathan, Dragon of the Waters with my Level Sub Zero Spirit!" Sub Zero Spirit kicked off her sandals as she turned into three Synchro Gates made of water. Leviathan then flew through and turned into eight stars as well. Nami's dragon eyes then begin glow blue "This is _my_power to support my comrades! Flowing Waters!"

A new storm begins with righteous fury! Its mighty winds will blow away all evil! Synchro Summon! The mighty tempest, Arashi – Dragon of the Raging Storms (11/3100/2600)!

The great oceans provide a noble healer! Its waters will restore all impurities! Synchro Summon! The surging guardian, Kaimen- Dragon of the Calming Oceans (11/3000/2800)!

Brilliant lights shot out of the Synchro Gates and revealed the evolved forms of Kaze-Ryu and Leviathan. Just like the others, they now stood on two legs, had four wings, and were clearly buffer and stronger than before. Kaimen stretched herself out and Arashi flexed his muscles.

_"Ah, doesn't it feel good to be back in this form!"_

Kaimen nodded. _"I feel so much stronger now!"_

Akira and Nami smiled to each other before turning their attention back to Luna and Yuzuki.

"Now it's time for us to finish this duel," Akira said fiercely. "First, Arashi's effect activates! When he is Synchro Summoned, I can destroy one monster on the field and deal you damage for that monster's level times 300! And I know the perfect monster." Pointing his finger, Yuzuki gasped as she knew what was going to happen. "Your Blackwing Armor Master may be immune to destruction by battle, but it can easily be destroyed by card effect! Now go, Raging Tempest!" Arashi flapped both pairs of wings twice and released a powerful green tornado that ripped through Armor Master then continued to blast Luna and Yuzuki.

"Since your Armor Master is a level 7 monster, you both take 2100 points of damage!"

**Akira/Nami: 1950  
Yuzuki/Luna: 1500**

Akira turned to Nami. "May I?"

She gave him a nod and smirked "Show'em what you got!"

"Now, I activate Kaimen's special ability! Once per turn, I can tribute one monster on our side of the field and increase our life points by half its original attack points! So, I release Kaimen! Now go, Rain of Restoration!" Kaimen flew into the air, glowing bright blue before turning into a cloud that started to rain down on Akira and Nami, restoring their life points.

**Nami/Akira: 3450  
Yuzuki/Luna: 1500**

"Now, I activate Monster Reborn to bring Kaimen to my side of the field." A huge column of water shot up from a crack in the ground and from it appeared Kaimen once again.

Yuzuki looked to Luna with some concern, knowing that with both monsters on their side of the field, Akira and Nami had the power to destroy Ancient Fairy Dragon and wipe out the rest of their life points. However, the nod Luna gave her erased her fears.

"_That's right."_Yuzuki thought. _"We still have two facedowns on the field, they can't touch us."_

"Now, before I attack, I set one card facedown and activate the Spell Card Bait Doll, allowing me to activate my Trap Stun!" Akira played both cards and Trap Stun sent bolts of lightning at both Yuzuki and Luna's facedown Trap Cards, turning them to stone as the two looked on in shock.

Nami gave Akira a thumbs up. "Alright Akira! Now send the dragons in and finish them off!"

Akira nodded back. "Together! Arashi, destroy Luna's Ancient Fairy Dragon! Razor Tempest!"

_"With pleasure!"_ Placing his hands together, the Wind Dragon then pushed his hands forward, sending out a powerful green cyclone with darker green razor-tipped feathers that cut Ancient Fairy Dragon to ribbons.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna called out to her destroyed dragon.

**Akira/Nami: 3450  
Yuzuki/Luna: 500**

"Kaimen, attack their life points directly! Final Flood!" Akira and Nami both called out as Kaimen flew into the air and slashed with her right claw as a powerful wave of water came out. It then passed over Luna and Yuzuki, knocking them down and dropping their life points to zero.

**Akira/Nami: 3450: Winner  
Yuzuki/Luna: 0**

As soon as the duel was over Nami ran over to Akira and leapt into his arms. He spun around as they kissed, laughing in excitement. Once Akira put Nami down, Luna came over to join them and smiled as she put her hands on their shoulders.

"You guys did extremely well today. You should be proud of yourselves. Not only did you both win, but you managed to unlock your new powers."

Nami smiled at Luna. "We couldn't have done it without your guidance." Luna just smiled with a slight blush before walking away to let the two young lovers have another moment to celebrate.

Ritsu then stood with Yusei. "Alright… We finally have all of our powers unlocked." Realizing what he just said, he then looked to Yusei. "Wait a minute Yusei, if all seven of us unlocked our powers, then why do you need to train me and Kurogasa?"

Yusei just gave Ritsu a knowing smile. "Oh, you'll see." He then walked away.

* * *

**Ch.57 Shooting Star Trial**

In an unknown place Apollyon was growing very impatient, he destroyed the nearest wall and roared in frustration.

"_Satellizer! Hero! Hogo! Shin!"_ Satellizer, Hero, and Hogo bowed towards Apollyon while Shin leaned against the wall.

"What is it you require master?" Satellizer asked him.

"_I am growing impatient! All six elemental dragons and that signer boy obtained their new powers!" _Apollyon growled and destroyed another object. _"I am tired of waiting! I want them sent to the deepest depths of the netherworld!"_

"Please master, have patience, this is going according to my plan." Satellizer explained. "We will bring you back to your full glory master, so rest easy."

Apollyon lied down. _"I am trusting all of you for this, don't disappoint me." _Apollyon then vanished into thin air while Hero stood up.

"How do you plan on bringing Apollyon to full power?"

Satellizer gave an evil smirk. "I plan on defeating the light user in battle. When he falls, the seal that keeps Apollyon's power will shatter."

"Allow me to carry out that mission Mistress." Hogo asked Satellizer who giggled.

"My, so formal. Very well, I am expecting results my dear Hogo." Hogo bowed towards them before leaving the room.

"Can you really trust him?" Hero asked.

"Of course, he's under Apollyon's control." Satellizer smirked. "Plus, he was originally Raikou's first choice for a master until we got to him." Hero and Shin walked out of the room, leaving Satellizer by herself. _"Soon you will be by my side again, Rai."_

* * *

Rai sneezed in the park while Sora, Kuraki, and Asuka were talking.

"Are you OK Rai?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine."

"OK, well, me and Kuraki got to go now." Asuka and Kuraki stood up and waved goodbye to Sora and Rai.

"I'm going to go as well, bye." Sora gave Rai a hug before running off, leaving Rai by himself as Miya appeared.

"_You seem troubled Rai, what's the matter?" _Miya asked in concern.

"It's about what I saw during the Dragon's Cup." Rai said. "There's just no way she's still alive. She died right in my arms."

"_If she is alive, then she'll have to face my blade." _Karasuba said.

* * *

Over at Ritsu's house, everyone was doing their own thing, everything was quiet…until.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yuzuki screamed while everyone heard Ritsu's scream in agony.

"I'm sorry!" Ritsu got out before he was tossed into the living room.

"Uh, what happened?" Krad wondered while Ritsu was still dazed.

Keira looked at Ritsu. "You walked in on her changing, didn't you?" Ritsu nodded.

"Ritsu~" Yuzuki sang in a dark tone. "Where are you~"

"Run, now!" Satoshi told him, but Yuzuki walked into the room with a baseball bat. "Oh god."

"OK, Yuzuki, calm down, I didn't even know you were in there." Ritsu tried to calm Yuzuki down.

"That's why you knock." Yuzuki told him. "I'll think of your punishment later, you and Kurogasa still have that Turbo Duel against Yusei." Yuzuki walked out of the room.

"You are so dead Ritsu." Krad told him.

Ritsu glared at him. "Not if I use you as a human shield."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would." Ritsu looked at Kurogasa. "Let's get going Kurogasa."

"Alright." Kurogasa grabbed his deck and left with Ritsu.

* * *

Kuraki and asked were walking through town, heading back to Ritsu's house. While they were walking, Asuka noticed something.

"Hey, isn't that your boyfriend and Ritsu over there?" Asuka pointed towards the duel track. Kuraki looked to see Ritsu and Kurogasa on their duel runners talking to Yusei.

"Looks like it's their turn for a duel." Kuraki said while Asuka looked at her in confusion. "Let's go watch, it's gonna be interesting."

"He should be here any minute now." Ritsu checked the time.

"Aren't you nervous?" Ritsu and Kurogasa turned to see Kuraki and Asuka walking up to them. "You are facing the best Turbo Duelist of all time."

"What are you girls doing here?" Kurogasa asked.

"We were on are way back home until we saw you two waiting for someone." Asuka explained. "Who are you guys waiting for?"

"Yusei Fudo." Asuka froze at what Ritsu said. "What?"

"You mean _the _Yusei Fudo, the one who won the Fortune Cup and saved us from the Ark Cradle incident?" Asuka felt lightheaded. "I think I'm gonna faint."

"_Can someone say fangirl." _Ritsu thought while they heard a sound of duel runners come up to them. They saw Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Jihl, Leo, and Luna.

"You guys ready?" Yusei went straight to the point while Kurogasa and Ritsu nodded and put their helmets on.

"Let's go!" Kurogasa said while they sped down the track. Kurogasa looked at Yusei. "So how are we doing this?"

"Since it's a 2 on 1 duel, I'll have 8000 life points while you two will still have 4000, and no one can attack on the first turn."

"Sounds good! Ritsu?" Kurogasa looked at Ritsu.

"I've got no complaints." Ritsu said while they turned the first corner. "Let's go! I activate the Speed World 2 field spell!" Kurogasa and Yusei did the same thing.

"_Duel mode engaged, Autopilot standing by."_

"_A turbo duel is commencing, a turbo duel is commencing. All vehicles change to the designated lane, a turbo duel is commencing, a turbo duel is commencing, all vehicles change to the designated lane" _The computer voice said while the vehicles changed lanes while Ritsu, Kurogasa, and Yusei drove to the main duel lane and drew their opening hands.

"Riding duel, Acceleration!"

**Yusei: 8000/SPC: 0  
Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 0  
Ritsu: 4000/SPC: 0**

* * *

"Cool, they just started." Everyone turned to see Akira, Keira, Yuzuki, Shiko, Satoshi, Terra, Nami, and Krad.

"Let's see how this plays out." Akiza said as the three duelists turned the first corner.

* * *

"I'll take the first turn, draw!" Ritsu drew his sixth card. "I summon Red Eyes Wyvern (4/1800/1600) in attack mode!" The adolescent version of the famed Red Eyes appeared on the field. "I set one card facedown and end my turn!" One reverse card appeared.

"My turn! I draw!" Kurogasa drew his sixth card.

**Yusei: 8000/SPC: 1  
Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 1  
****Ritsu: 4000/SPC: 1**

"I summon my Haos Siege (4/1900/1400) in attack mode!" Kurogasa called out as his signature white knight appeared on the field. "I set two cards face down and end my turn!" Two reverse cards appeared.

* * *

"Those two are starting off strong." Jihl looked at Terra. "What do you think will happen Terra?"

Terra looked surprised and looked away. "Uh, well, it could go either way." He blushed slightly.

"Well, let's wait and see." Akiza said.

* * *

"It's my turn now, I draw!" Yusei drew his sixth card.

**Yusei: 8000/SPC: 2  
****Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 2  
****Ritsu: 4000/SPC: 2**

"I summon my Shield Wing (2/0/900) in defense mode!" Yusei yelled as a green winged creature appeared on the field and moved its wings to protect himself. "I set one card facedown and end my turn!" One reverse card appeared.

"_OK, Yusei is starting off with a strong defense with Shield Wing who needs three attacks for it to be destroyed." _Ritsu thought while they turned the next corner. "I draw!"

**Yusei: 8000/SPC: 3  
****Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 3  
****Ritsu: 4000/SPC: 3**

"I summon Axe Dragonute (4/2000/1200) in attack mode!" Ritsu's axe wielding dragon appeared with a loud roar. "Next I activate my facedown card known as Dragon's Rage! This gives my dragons the ability to do piercing damage!"

* * *

"Alright Ritsu!" Nami cheered.

"If those attacks go through, Yusei will take a big hit." Luna said while Leo chuckled.

"But Yusei won't let those attacks go through."

* * *

"Red Eyes Wyvern! Attack his Shield Wing now!" Red Eyes Wyvern fired a crimson fireball at Shield Wing.

"I activate my trap card Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" A metal scarecrow with a football helmet absorbed the fireball. "It stops your attack and let's me place it facedown again!" Scrap Iron Scarecrow reset itself.

"That's a nice card Yusei, but you can only use that card for one attack!" Ritsu pointed at Shield Wing. "Axe Dragonute, attack Shield Wing!" Axe Dragonute swung its mighty axe at the winged creature who deflected the axe with its wings.

"Sorry but Shield Wing needs three attacks for it to be destroyed!"

"You still take damage!" The shockwave from the axe strike hit Yusei's runner causing him to swerve. "After he attacks, he switches to defense mode!" Axe Dragonute knelt down.

**Yusei: 6900/SPC: 2  
****Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 3  
****Ritsu: 4000/SPC: 3**

"I'll end my turn right there." Ritsu declared.

"My move! I draw!" Kurogasa drew his next card.

**Yusei: 6900/SPC: 3  
****Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 4  
****Ritsu: 4000/SPC: 4**

"I summon my Haos Mantris (3/1500/1500) in attack mode!" A portal appeared next to Siege as a giant white and yellow mantis appeared on the field. "Next, since I normal summoned a monster, I'm allowed to special summon Turbo Booster (1/0/0) from my hand in attack mode!" A small machine with rocket arms appeared.

"I see what you're trying to do Kurogasa." Yusei told him. "You plan to release Turbo Booster on the second attack in order to destroy my Shield Wing. A clever strategy."

"Thanks! Haos Siege! Attack his Shield Wing!" Haos Siege charged at Shield Wing with its scepter.

"I activate Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Siege's attack was stopped by the metal scarecrow as it reset itself.

"Mantris! Cut his Shield Wing to ribbons!" Haos Mantris used its massive cutters to slash the winged creature who deflected the attack. "Now I release Turbo Booster and destroy Shield Wing!" Turbo Booster fired its rockets and destroyed Shield Wing. "I end my turn!"

* * *

"Whoa! He took out his defense like it was nothing!" Asuka said in amazement.

"Those two are off to a strong." Luna said. "Yusei's gonna have a tough time coming back."

"Yusei will be fine." Jack said. "He beat me, so he'll pull through."

* * *

"My turn, I draw!" Yusei drew his next card.

**Yusei: 6900/SPC: 4  
****Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 5  
****Ritsu: 4000/SPC: 5**

"I play the Speed Spell Angel's Baton; I draw two cards and discard one!" Yusei drew two cards from his deck and discarded Quillbolt Hedgehog. "Next I summon the tuner monster Debris Dragon (4/1000/2000) in attack mode!" A mini version of the famed Stardust Dragon appeared on the field, surprising both Ritsu and Kurogasa.

"Is he!" Ritsu gasped.

"He is!" Kurogasa answered.

"I activate Debris Dragon's special ability; I can special summon one monster from my graveyard, just as long as its attack points are 500 or less!" Shield Wing popped out of his graveyard. "I special summon Shield Wing!" The green winged creature appeared on the field once more. "Next, since I have a tuner on the field, I can special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog (2/800/800) in defense mode!" A cute hedgehog with nuts and bolts on its back appeared on the field.

* * *

"Here it comes." Krad said.

* * *

"I tune my level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog and Shield Wing with my level 4 Debris Dragon!" Debris Dragon gave a loud roar and turned into four synchro gates and surrounded Shield Wing and Quillbolt Hedgehog, creating a total of four stars.

Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon (8/2500/2000)!

Yusei's majestic dragon appeared on the field in a blaze of stardust and a mighty roar that sent shock waves across the track.

"Whoa, I did not expect him to bring out Stardust so quickly." Ritsu said in surprise. "This is gonna be tough."

"No kidding." Kurogasa said while Yusei turned his runner 90 degrees.

"Stardust Dragon, attack Ritsu's Red Eyes Wyvern! Shooting Sonic!" Stardust Dragon fired a concentrated blast of stardust at the adolescent Red Eyes, destroying it instantly.

**Yusei: 6900/SPC: 4  
****Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 5  
****Ritsu: 3300/SPC: 5**

"I set one card facedown and end my turn!" Yusei said as one reverse card appeared on the field.

"Well then, if you're going all out, then that means I should go all out as well! I draw!" Ritsu drew his next card.

**Yusei: 6900/SPC: 5  
****Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 6  
****Ritsu: 3300/SPC: 6**

"I summon the tuner monster Delta Flyer (3/1500/900) in attack mode!" A high speed dragon flew past the duelists. "I activate Delta Flyer's special ability, I increase my Dragonute's level by 1!" Axe Dragonute roared as it received some power (4-5).

* * *

"Here comes Raikou." Satoshi said.

"It's only natural." Crow said. "Yusei brought out Stardust Dragon, so Ritsu is going to go all out as well."

"Meaning Kurogasa will bring out Leonidas next turn." Kuraki said while she watched the duel.

"This is so exciting!" Asuka yelled.

* * *

"I tune my level 5 Axe Dragonute with my level 3 Delta Flyer!" Delta Flyer turned into three synchro gates and surrounded Axe Dragonute, turning him into five stars.

When the stars of heaven converge, they unlock the door to a true salvation; become the light that descends from the heavens! Synchro Summon! The Divine Light, Raikou-The Dragon of the Heavens (8/3000/2400)!

Raikou appeared in a deafening roar and stared down Stardust Dragon.

"_So this is the legendary Stardust Dragon, I must say I'm impressed."_

"Get ready Yusei! Raikou, attack Stardust Dragon with Heavens Flame!" Raikou sent a stream of white flames at Stardust Dragon. "I activate Raikou's ability! I discard Divine Dragon Apocralyph (4/1000/1500) so that Raikou can gain Apocralyph's attack points!" Ritsu discarded Apocralyph as the fire stream intensified (3000-4000).

"Sorry, but my Scrap Iron Scarecrow will-"Yusei said when his trap card shattered. "What!"

"Sorry Yusei but my Trap Jammer trap card stops your trap during the battle phase, so Raikou's attack still goes through!" Raikou's attack still advanced towards Stardust.

"I activate the continuous trap card Enduro Soul!" Yusei's other facedown flipped face up. "This card negates Stardust Dragons battle destruction!" The flames hit Stardust who screamed in pain.

**Yusei: 5400/SPC: 4  
****Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 6  
****Ritsu: 3300/SPC: 6**

"Because I used Enduro Souls ability, Stardust Dragon's attack points decrease by 800." Stardust Dragon emerged from the flames with some scars (2500-1700).

"I end my turn."

"I draw!" Kurogasa drew his next card.

**Yusei: 5400/SPC: 5  
****Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 7  
****Ritsu: 3300/SPC: 7**

"I summon Haos El Condor (3/1300/1100) in attack mode!" Kurogasa's signature tuner monster appeared on the field. "I activate his ability, changing Siege's level from 4 to 5!" Haos El Condor conjured up a spell that gave Haos Siege an extra level (4-5).

"Bring him out Kurogasa!" Ritsu yelled.

"With pleasure! I tune my level 5 Haos Siege with my level 3 Haos El Condor!" Haos El Condor transformed into three synchro gates and surrounded Siege, turning him into five stars.

Grinding light of the heart's soul, pierce and shatter through the darkness! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Haos Omega Leonidas (8/3000/2500)!

Haos Leonidas appeared on the field with a powerful roar while Kurogasa and Yusei's signer mark started to glow while Ritsu's element reacted.

"I'm just going to jump right into it! Leonidas, attack his Stardust Dragon! Omega Eraser!" Leonidas fired a powerful laser blast at Stardust Dragon.

"Enduro Soul's effect activates, saving Stardust from destruction!" Stardust endured the blast while the shockwave hit Yusei's runner.

**Yusei: 4100/SPC: 4  
****Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 7  
****Ritsu: 3300/SPC: 7**

"I cut Mantris' attack points in half so that he can attack you directly!" Mantris moved past Stardust Dragon and attacked Yusei with half of its power (1500-750).

**Yusei: 3350/SPC: 4  
****Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 7  
****Ritsu: 3300/SPC: 7**

"I end my turn." Kurogasa said while Mantris' power returned to normal and more scars appeared on Stardust Dragon (750-1500) (1700-900).

* * *

"Kurogasa tied things up." Keira said.

"Yeah, but Yusei's just getting started." Leo said while he saw Yusei smile.

* * *

"Very good you two!" Yusei said. "By working together, you were able to bring my life points down a considerable amount, but-"Yusei placed his hand on his deck. "I'll show the world beyond the limits! I draw!" Yusei drew his card and looked at it.

**Yusei: 3350/SPC: 5  
****Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 8  
****Ritsu: 3300/SPC: 8**

"I summon the tuner monster Mono Synchron (1/0/0) in attack mode!" A portal appeared beside Stardust as a small machine with the number one on it appeared on the field.

* * *

"A tuner!" Nami said in shock. "Is he going to synchro again?"

Akiza nodded. "Yes, but for a different monster."

* * *

"Since I normal summoned a monster, I'm allowed to summon _my _Turbo Booster as well!" A portal appeared near Mono Synchron as another Turbo Booster appeared on the field. "I tune my level 1 Turbo Booster with my level 1 Mono Synchron!" Mono Synchron became one synchro gate and surrounded Turbo Booster, turning him into one star.

Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The Power of Hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron (2/200/1500)!

Out of a flash of light came a small machine whose main body was a formula one race car.

"Synchro Tuner?" Ritsu looked in confusion and then figured out what Yusei was going to do. "An Accel Synchro!"

"Formula Synchron's effect activates; each turn, I'm allowed to draw one card!" Yusei drew his card and revved up his runner. Yusei pushed all of his doubts out of his mind and looked on with determination. "Clear Mind! I tune my level 8 synchro monster Stardust Dragon with my level 2 Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!" Formula Synchron became two synchro gates and flew in front of Yusei and Stardust Dragon.

Gathering crystal dreams will open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro!

Yusei disappeared along with Stardust Dragon with surprised Ritsu and Kurogasa, along with the gang.

"He disappeared!" Kurogasa said in shock.

"Where is he?" Shiko wondered when Yusei reappeared behind Ritsu and Kurogasa with an evolved form of Stardust Dragon, the evolved form had more armor and zoomed past Raikou and Leonidas with blinding speed.

"Be born, Shooting Star Dragon (10/3300/2500)!" Shooting Star Dragon gave a powerful roar.

* * *

"Shooting Star Dragon." Yuzuki repeated. "Incredible."

"I'm living my dream here!" Asuka squealed. "This is the best duel I've seen so far!"

* * *

"Shooting Star Dragon, attack Kurogasa's Mantris! Stardust Mirage!" Shooting Star Dragon charged at Haos Mantris with blinding speed.

"I activate the trap card Haos Freeze!" A bolt of lightning struck in between Shooting Star and Mantris. "When a Haos monster is targeted for an attack, this card stops the attack and ends the battle phase!"

"Impressive, I set one card facedown and end my turn!" One reverse card appeared.

"_Shooting Star Dragon." _Raikou said and looked at Ritsu. _"Ready?"_

"Of course!" Ritsu's eyes glowed brighter. "My turn, I draw!" Ritsu drew his next card.

**Yusei: 3350/SPC: 6  
****Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 9  
****Ritsu: 3300/SPC: 9**

"Before I do anything, I activate Speed World 2's effect! I remove 4 speed counters and inflict 800 points of damage for every speed spell I have!" Ritsu's duel runner slowed down considerably.

**Yusei: 3350/SPC: 6  
****Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 9  
****Ritsu: 3300/SPC: 5**

"I have two Speed Spells in hand, so you take 1600 points of damage!" Yusei's runner was struck by lightning, making him swerve to keep his balance.

**Yusei: 1750/SPC: 6  
****Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 9  
****Ritsu: 3300/SPC: 5**

"Now I summon the tuner monster Hope Dragon (3/1500/1000) in attack mode!" The miniature version of Raikou appeared on the field. "This is my ability, Divine Lightning! I tune my level 8 Raikou with my level 3 Hope Dragon!" Hope Dragon became three golden synchro gates and surrounded Raikou, turning him into eight stars.

When the stars of heaven converge, they open the door to a new power. Become that power that light the way to our future! Synchro Summon! Divinity's Resolve, Inazuma - Dragon of the Divine Light (11/3200/2700)!

Raikou's evolved version appeared on the field and readied his spear.

"Next I activate the Speed Spell – Battle Tuned! This card can only be activated if I have 3 or more speed counters." Delta Flyer popped out of Ritsu's graveyard. "I remove one tuner from my graveyard so that Inazuma gains his attack points until the end of my turn!" Ritsu pocketed Delta Flyer as Inazuma absorbed the power (3200-4700).

"4700 attack points!" Asuka looked at Inazuma. "Whoa!"

"Inazuma, attack Shooting Star Dragon with Lightning Spear!"

"_Let's go Shooting Star Dragon!" _Inazuma threw his spear at Shooting Star Dragon who disappeared in a portal. _"What!"_

"Shooting Star Dragon can negate one attack as long as I remove him from play." Yusei informed them.

"Damn." Ritsu muttered. "I end my turn! Inazuma's attack points return to normal." Inazuma lost his aura (4700-3200).

"At the end phase, Shooting Star Dragon returns to the field." Shooting Star Dragon reappeared on the field.

"My turn, I draw!" Kurogasa drew his next card.

**Yusei: 1650/SPC: 7  
Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 10  
Ritsu: 3300/SPC: 6**

"I summon the tuner monster Haos Wontu (2/100/0) in defense mode!" A small white rabbit with a penguin face appeared on the field. "I tune my level 8 Leonidas with my level 2 Haos Wontu!" Haos Wontu became two golden synchro gates and encircled Leonidas and began to spin at a high rate of speed.

The light of evolution flashes in the darkness of degeneration! Let its luminous glow open the door to a new era!

Kurogasa placed his hand literally inside of his heart and pulled out a card. "Shine Synchro!" He then placed the card on his duel disk as the golden sphere exploded, letting light and golden stardust light up the entire arena "Evolve from light, Haos Coruscant Leonidas (10/3500/2500)!"

Leonidas appeared on the field in his evolved form that was giving off a golden glow.

* * *

"So that's Kurogasa's new synchro." Jack said with a smirk. "I have to say, it's pretty impressive."

"What's this? Jack Atlas is actually complimenting someone?" Crow mischievously said.

"Shut up."

* * *

"That's an impressive synchro Kurogasa!" Yusei said.

"Thanks, and I'll show you why!" Haos Siege popped out of Kurogasa's graveyard. "I can remove up to three light monsters from my graveyard so that Haos Coruscant Leonidas gains half the attack of the removed card and an extra attack!" Haos Coruscant Leonidas absorbed Haos Siege (3500-4450).

* * *

"4450 attack points!" Leo said in shock. "And he has two attacks as well."

"I don't know if Yusei will block both." Luna said in worry. "Shooting Star Dragon can only negate one attack."

* * *

"Haos Coruscant Leonidas, attack Shooting Star Dragon, Omega Barrage!" Leonidas split into two clones. "Here comes the first attack!" The first clone flew towards Shooting Star.

"I activate Shooting Star Dragon's ability! I remove him from play and negate your attack!" Shooting Star retreated to a different dimension.

"That ability only works on one attack, which is why I have a second attack!" The second clone flew towards Yusei.

"I play the counter trap Negate Attack!" A clear vortex blocked the second clones attack.

"I-I end my turn." Kurogasa said. _"So close, if I knew that facedown was Negate Attack I wouldn't have attacked."_

"I draw!" Yusei drew his next card.

**Yusei: 1650/SPC: 8  
****Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 11  
****Ritsu: 3300/SPC: 7**

"I activate the Speed Spell – Speed Energy!" Stardust started to rain on Shooting Star. "Now Shooting Star Dragon gains 200 attack points for each speed counter I have, I currently have 8 speed counters, so Shooting Star Dragon gains 1600 attack points!" Shooting Star Dragon became surrounded by a blue aura (3300-4900). "Next I activate Shooting Star Dragon's ability; I can check the top five cards on my deck and if any of those are tuners, then Shooting Star gets an extra attack!"

* * *

"He could potentially have five attacks." Jihl commented.

* * *

Yusei placed his hand on his deck. "First card." Yusei turned over the top card and revealed Junk Synchron. "It's a tuner monster! Second card!" Yusei turned over the second card and revealed Turbo Synchron. "Turbo Synchron, a tuner monster! Third card!" Yusei turned over the third card and revealed Hyper Synchron. "The tuner monster Hyper Synchron! Fourth card!" Yusei turned over the fourth card and revealed Road Synchron. "The tuner monster Road Synchron! The final card!" Yusei placed his hand on his deck and revealed the fifth card. "The tuner monster Nitro Synchron!"

"Impossible!" Kurogasa called out.

"Five attacks!" Ritsu said and looked at the field. _"We don't have any facedowns!"_

"Shooting Star Dragon, Stardust Mirage!" Shooting Star Dragon split into five different colored clones. "Attack Kurogasa's Leonidas!" The first clone flew towards Leonidas.

"I activate his ability; I remove him from play in order to negate your attack!" Leonidas retreated to a different dimension in order to dodge the attack.

"That effect only works on one attack, which leaves you wide open." Yusei turned his runner 90 degrees "Here comes the second attack, destroy his Haos Mantris!" The second clone rammed into Mantris, destroying it instantly.

**Yusei: 1650/SPC: 8  
****Kurogasa: 600/SPC: 8  
****Ritsu: 3300/SPC: 7**

"Now the third battle! Attack Kurogasa directly!" The third cloned struck Kurogasa's runner, dropping his life points down to zero and knocking him out of the match.

**Yusei: 1650/SPC: 8  
****Kurogasa: 0/SPC: 0: Out  
****Ritsu: 3300/SPC: 7**

"Kurogasa!" Ritsu called out.

"Time for the fourth battle! Attack Inazuma!" The fourth clone rammed into Inazuma, destroying him with little effort.

"Inazuma!"

**Yusei: 1650/SPC: 8  
****Kurogasa: 0/SPC: 0: Out  
****Ritsu: 1600/SPC: 6**

"Now the last battle! Attack Ritsu directly! Stardust Mirage!" The final clone struck Ritsu's runner, causing him to spin out while his life points hit zero.

**Yusei: 1650/SPC: 6: Winner  
****Kurogasa: 0/SPC: 0  
****Ritsu: 0/SPC: 0**

Ritsu took off his helmet and sighed. "So close and yet so far." Ritsu looked at Yusei. "You're the best for a reason."

"Yeah, I thought we were going to win." Kurogasa said with a smile.

"That was the point of this test." Yusei said while everyone made it to them.

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to show you that winning isn't everything." Yusei pointed at the sky. "Even a star has to fall someday."

"I think I understand." Ritsu said. "I've been putting all of this pressure on me because of this war."

"Yeah, think things through before you go into the final battle." Yusei said. "You know we'll help you guys."

Ritsu nodded while Yusei, the Signers and Jihl drove away leaving Ritsu and the others there.

"That was an awesome duel!" Asuka squealed in joy. "I wish I had a camera so that I could record that!"

Kuraki laughed. "Come on Asuka, calm down." She looked at Ritsu and Kurogasa. "That was an awesome match."

"It was." Satoshi said. "Shooting Star Dragon is pretty powerful."

"It is." Ritsu nodded in agreement. He then felt a murderous aura behind him. "Um, s-should I be scared?" Everyone nodded.

"Ritsu." Yuzuki said in a dark tone.

"I'm sorry!" Ritsu bowed. "Please don't kill me!"

"Oh I won't." Yuzuki said and pointed at him. "You're going to buy me dinner."

"What!"

"That's right; I get to pick the place as well." Yuzuki said. "And no complaining!"

"Oh, might I suggest this great Italian restaurant, it's very expensive." Kurogasa said while catching a glare from Ritsu.

"That would be awesome, thanks Kurogasa." Yuzuki said before walking away.

"You have officially killed my wallet." Ritsu told Kurogasa.

"Mission accomplished."

**Ch.57 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Yes, got my things turned in and I'm ready for graduation. All that's left is a Senior Barbeque, a Senior breakfast and a Senior tribute assembly.**

**Ritsu: *Teary eyed* Our Azure is growing up!**

**Asuka: Wow, then college, you're going to have Liberal arts for a major right?**

**Thetrueazure: Yep and Fine arts for a minor. I'm still looking for a artist who can do requests. Anyways stay tuned.**

* * *

**Krad: It's been a month since Satellizer gave me the choice of joining her so that I can see my family. It's time for my answer.**

**Next time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Fall of the Dragon Slayer Pt. 1**

"**So young Kenshin, what's your answer?"**


	58. Fall of the Dragon Slayer Pt1

**Thetrueazure: 3 more days until graduation!**

**Ritsu: He's growing up so fast, I seriously can't believe it. Disclaimer**

* * *

"I draw!" Yusei drew his next card.

**Yusei: 1650/SPC: 8  
Kurogasa: 4000/SPC: 11  
Ritsu: 3300/SPC: 7**

"I activate the Speed Spell – Speed Energy!" Stardust started to rain on Shooting Star. "Now Shooting Star Dragon gains 200 attack points for each speed counter I have, I currently have 8 speed counters, so Shooting Star Dragon gains 1600 attack points!" Shooting Star Dragon became surrounded by a blue aura (3300-4900). "Next I activate Shooting Star Dragon's ability; I can check the top five cards on my deck and if any of those are tuners, then Shooting Star gets an extra attack!"

* * *

"He could potentially have five attacks." Jihl commented.

* * *

Yusei placed his hand on his deck. "First card." Yusei turned over the top card and revealed Junk Synchron. "It's a tuner monster! Second card!" Yusei turned over the second card and revealed Turbo Synchron. "Turbo Synchron, a tuner monster! Third card!" Yusei turned over the third card and revealed Hyper Synchron. "The tuner monster Hyper Synchron! Fourth card!" Yusei turned over the fourth card and revealed Road Synchron. "The tuner monster Road Synchron! The final card!" Yusei placed his hand on his deck and revealed the fifth card. "The tuner monster Nitro Synchron!"

"Impossible!" Kurogasa called out.

"Five attacks!" Ritsu said and looked at the field. _"We don't have any facedowns!"_

"Shooting Star Dragon, Stardust Mirage!" Shooting Star Dragon split into five different colored clones. "Attack Kurogasa's Leonidas!" The first clone flew towards Leonidas.

"I activate his ability; I remove him from play in order to negate your attack!" Leonidas retreated to a different dimension in order to dodge the attack.

"That effect only works on one attack, which leaves you wide open." Yusei turned his runner 90 degrees "Here comes the second attack, destroy his Haos Mantris!" The second clone rammed into Mantris, destroying it instantly.

**Yusei: 1650/SPC: 8  
Kurogasa: 600/SPC: 8  
Ritsu: 3300/SPC: 7**

"Now the third battle! Attack Kurogasa directly!" The third cloned struck Kurogasa's runner, dropping his life points down to zero and knocking him out of the match.

**Yusei: 1650/SPC: 8  
Kurogasa: 0/SPC: 0: Out  
Ritsu: 3300/SPC: 7**

"Kurogasa!" Ritsu called out.

"Time for the fourth battle! Attack Inazuma!" The fourth clone rammed into Inazuma, destroying him with little effort.

"Inazuma!"

**Yusei: 1650/SPC: 8  
Kurogasa: 0/SPC: 0: Out  
Ritsu: 1600/SPC: 6**

"Now the last battle! Attack Ritsu directly! Stardust Mirage!" The final clone struck Ritsu's runner, causing him to spin out while his life points hit zero.

**Yusei: 1650/SPC: 6: Winner  
Kurogasa: 0/SPC: 0  
Ritsu: 0/SPC: 0**

Ritsu took off his helmet and sighed. "So close and yet so far." Ritsu looked at Yusei. "You're the best for a reason."

"Yeah, I thought we were going to win." Kurogasa said with a smile.

"That was the point of this test." Yusei said while everyone made it to them.

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to show you that winning isn't everything." Yusei pointed at the sky. "Even a star has to fall someday."

"I think I understand." Ritsu said. "I've been putting all of this pressure on me because of this war."

"Yeah, think things through before you go into the final battle." Yusei said. "You know we'll help you guys."

* * *

**Ch.58 Fall of the Dragon Slayer Pt.1**

Krad was sitting in his room while looking at his deck. While he was looking at his deck he took a small glance at a vile on his desk and recalled how he received the vile.

* * *

**At the Order**

"Here." Shin gave Krad a vile that was filled with a type of liquid.

"What is it?"

"It's a powerful sleeping agent." Shin explained while Yuki was there. "One drop can knock someone out for a few hours."

"But, why are you giving this to me?" Krad wondered while Shin sat down.

"Because I know what you're going to do." Krad froze at what Shin said. "Don't worry, I'm not going to stop you."

"Shin!" Yuki called out while Shin raised his hand to stop her.

"This is his choice Yuki." Shin said. "I know you've had no parents, and I want you to know that if you ever need any advice, you can always come to me or Yuki."

"Thank you." Krad walked out of the room, leaving Yuki and Shin alone.

"What the hell was that!" Yuki brought her hands down on Shin's desk. "Telling him that it's his choice to face Apollyon on his own!"

"Yuki, I can only tell them so much." Shin said. "They need to find their own path."

* * *

"It's time." Krad put his deck in his deck holder.

"_Are you sure about this Krad?" _Belial asked while Shinken appeared on his bed.

"_Leave him alone you lizard!" _Shinken told Belial _"It's the Kenshin's choice to do this, so stay out of it!"_

* * *

After a few minutes Krad walked out to the living with a tray of drinks which surprised everyone.

"What are you doing Krad?" Keira asked.

"I know that the final battle is in a few weeks, so I just want to propose a toast to our future victory!" Krad held up a cup. "Cheers!"

Everyone reluctantly took a cup and held it up in the air with Krad. "Cheers!" Everyone started to drink while Krad looked out the window.

"Krad?" Krad turned to see Keira standing there. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Krad looked at his drink. "Keira, if something were to happen to me, I just wanted to say-"Krad was cut off when Keira fell into his arms while she passed out. He looked in the living room and saw everyone out cold, so he carried Keira bridal style to the nearby couch and covered her up. "Be safe."

* * *

**At the Duel Park**

Krad was walking around the duel park, looking for a certain undead familiar. While he was looking, Kazuma, Iris, Shnji, Meldoy, Lester, and Miharu watched in the background.

"Looks like it's going to start." Miharu said.

While Krad was looking around, he suddenly remembered the first time he met Ritsu and that he had their first duel.

* * *

"_Wow, easy buddy, lets calm down a sec! I am not your enemy, besides I have __a Elemental Dragon myself" Krad said, while pointing at the floating Dragon__  
above him.  
_

_Satellizer shot through his head, she stole his first__kiss, what he didn't dare say to Keira. Apollyon, the arch nemesis of__the Six Elemental Dragon Lords, once he is gone the Dark Army will scatter__and both worlds will be at peace again._

"_You don't have to decide now. Take your time to think about your decision. I can wait, but it has to be before the final battle." those were the words that Satellizer told him._

* * *

He attached his duel disk to his arm and wandered around, looking for her.

"Are you looking for me?" Satellizer's voice came from behind. Krad slowly turned around, seeing Satellizer walking towards him, her blood red eyes glowing in the dark. Both were silent, they were looking at each other with cold eyes. Satellizer laughed slightly.

"What's so funny?" Krad demanded

"It seems, you have chosen the side which will fall. What a waste, you could have been such a powerful General for Apollyon. Oh well, then I will see you at the final battle." She said and turned around when she heard Krad activate his duel disk.

"There won't be a 'final battle', because I will send you back from where you came

from and send Apollyon on a one-way trip to Oblivion!" Krad declared as Satellizer gave an evil grin. Satellizer stretched her Arm out and out of nothing; a Dragon Wing-Shaped duel disk formed itself around her Arm.

"How amusing, you want to face me alone without your friends? Where is your so called power of friendship?" Satellizer mocked Krad. "I guess you got something in store, that the other shouldn't see am I correct?"

"_How ironic, this is the same arena where I faced Ritsu for the first time. This is where it all started, and hopefully this is where it ends."_Krad thought while he recalled what Belial told him about his bloodline.

* * *

_"Because every single member of the Kenshin bloodline was a shadow duelist all their __powers are in you, meaning you're the last of the Kenshins. As__long you don't create another Heir" Belial explained._

_"Y-Y-Y-you mean, I have to do "that", so I can continue my bloodline?" Krad stuttered._

_"Exactly, I think, I know which person could be your-" Belial wanted to say, when Krad threw a pillow at him.  
_

_"Don't bring Keira into this! She would never want to do that!" Krad yelled which confused Belial.  
_

_"Why wouldn't she? She has feelings for you, didn't you know that?" he asked which shocked Krad_

* * *

"Well then, let's commence!" Satellizer called as they both drew their opening hands

Satellizer/Krad: Duel!

**Satellizer: 4000  
****Krad: 4000**

"Looks like they're starting." Kazuma said in a low tone as Iris, Shinji, Melody, Lester and Miharu watched the match.

"Let's hope he can win." Miharu said.

"Ladies first." Satellizer drew her sixth card. "I summon Ally of Justice – Core Destroyer (3/1200/200) in attack mode!" A four legged machine appeared on the field. "I place three cards facedown and end my turn." Three reverse cards appeared on the field.

"My turn! I draw!" Krad drew his sixth card while Belial appeared beside him.

"_An Ally of Justice Deck; those cards are deadly against Light attributed monsters." _Belial said. _"Meaning one of those facedowns have to be DNA transplant."_

"_Mystical Space Typhoon destroys any card like that so her trick won't work"_Krad thought. "I activate the Continuous spell The A. Forces! With this, all Warrior Monster gains 200 attack points for every other warrior I control! Next I Summon Dark Knight Berserker- Kraal (4/1900/400) in attack mode!" A shadow knight wielding a broadsword appeared on the field and gave a loud battle cry from his power boost (1900-2100).

"Impressive, but there is no way you'll win with brute force Shadow User." Satellizer held up her deck. "This deck was originally going to be for the Light user so that the seal could shatter, but you're the next best thing."

"I'll show you something other than brute force by activating Kraal's special ability! This let's me summon a Dark Knight monster from my deck whose level isn't four, so I summon Dark Knight Striker- Engou (5/2400/400) in attack mode!" A dark portal appeared next to Kraal as another shadow knight appeared with a warhammer as their auras intensified (2100-2300) (2400-2800).

"Now attack her Core Destroyer, Dark Onslaught!" Krad ordered as Engou ran towards the machine.

"I play the trap card DNA Transplant! With this, every attribute on the field is changed to an attribute of my choosing!" A hexagon of the six elements appeared above Satellizer. "I pick light!"

"Not so fast!" Krad yelled. "I activate the quick play spell Mystical Space Typhoon, say goodbye to your trap!" A powerful typhoon tore through the trap card while Engou's attack destroyed Core Destroyer while Satellizer coughed up some blood.

**Satellizer: 2400  
****Krad: 4000**

"Very nice, that attack was filled with so much hate, I love it!" Satellizer took out a tissue from her pocket and wiped the blood from her mouth. "However, you fell for my trap known as Wicked Healing!" Satellizer's facedown flipped up, depicting a duelist surrounded by a dark aura. "When I take damage by an opponent's monster, my life points return to the point before the attack." A dark aura surrounded Satellizer while she laughed in a evil tone.

**Satellizer: 4000  
****Krad: 4000**

"Not only that, but I get 1 Wicked Soul token (1/0/0) for every 1000 points of damage I took." A pitch-black flame showed up in front of Satellizer.

"_So that's what she wanted." _Krad thought. _"I should be more careful."_

"I hate to rush things but I'm a very busy familiar." Satellizer looked at her nails. "Are you done yet?"

"I set one card face down and end my turn." One reverse card appeared.

"Then I guess it's my turn." Satellizer drew her next card. "I play the spell card Pot of Greed." Satellizer drew twice.

"_I have a bad feeling about this." _Krad thought.

"I play the spell card Double Summon, now I can summon twice. And I'll summon Ally of Justice Reverse Break (4/1200/1200) in attack mode." A large tank with a glowing green drill on the front. "Now I sacrifice my Reverse Break and my Wicked Token so that I can summon Ally of Justice Thunder Armor (8/2700/2200) in attack mode!" A colossal lightning bolt struck right next to Satellizer, the trees around them to catch fire. Out of the crater, a giant, red machine, with humming energy blades on each arm.

"Whoa." Krad muttered.

"You like him?" Satellizer gave an evil smirk. "Then you'll love his attack. Attack his Kraal with Lightning Slash!" In an instant, Kraal was cut in two by the blades of lightning while a lightning bolt struck Krad and knocked him on his back.

"_Krad!" _Belial got out.

**Satellizer: 4000  
****Krad: 3600**

Shinken brought his hand out to stop Belial. _"Leave him! He should be tougher than this!"_

Krad slowly got up and looked at Satellizer who glared at him.

"What is it? Giving up already?" Satellizer mocked while Krad remained silent. "I'm growing impatient; I set one card facedown and end my turn." One reverse card appeared.

"Why are you doing this?" Krad asked which threw Satellizer off.

"What do you mean! This is no time for chit-chat!" Satellizer shot at him with a cold glare.

"What are your goals? Do you really wish to destroy everything? If you do then why?" Satellizer started to get really annoyed at Krad's questioning.

"Are we going to talk or duel? Make your move already!" Satellizer yelled at him.

"I draw." Krad drew his next card and looked at it. _"I don't think she's doing this because she wants to. I think if I beat her, she'll be free from Apollyon's control. But, can I do it?"_

**To Be Continued.**

**Ch,58 End.**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: This is going to be a three parter with a shocking conclusion**

**Apollyon: I will prevail mortal! I have an Army!**

**Thetrueazure: We have Asuka.**

**Asuka: *Holds a flamethrower* Burn baby, burn!**

**Apollyon: O_O**

**Thetrueazure: Have fun. Stay tuned.**

* * *

**Krad: Things are seriously heating up between me and Satellizer, I'm getting cornered and I might do something that might destroy the world if I lose control of it.**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Fall of the Dragon Slayer Pt. 2**

"**Not once but twice you've insulted my master! I've decide, I will grind you to dust!"**


	59. Fall of the Dragon Slayer Pt2

**Thetrueazure: Here is part 2 of this clash between Krad and Satellizer.**

**Kazuma: Who will prevail? You'll have to read and find out.**

**Thetrueazure: We own nothing.**

* * *

"Then I guess it's my turn." Satellizer drew her next card. "I play the spell card Pot of Greed." Satellizer drew twice.

"_I have a bad feeling about this."_Krad thought.

"I play the spell card Double Summon, now I can summon twice. And I'll summon Ally of Justice Reverse Break (4/1200/1200) in attack mode." A large tank with a glowing green drill on the front appeared. "Now I sacrifice my Reverse Break and my Wicked Token so that I can summon Ally of Justice Thunder Armor (8/2700/2200) in attack mode!" A colossal lightning bolt struck right next to Satellizer, the trees around them to catch fire. Out of the crater, a giant, red machine, with humming energy blades on each arm.

"Whoa." Krad muttered.

"You like him?" Satellizer gave an evil smirk. "Then you'll love his attack. Attack his Kraal with Lightning Slash!" In an instant, Kraal was cut in two by the blades of lightning while a lightning bolt struck Krad and knocked him on his back.

"_Krad!"_Belial got out.

**Satellizer: 4000  
Krad: 3600**

Shinken brought his hand out to stop Belial. _"Leave him! He should be tougher than this!"_

Krad slowly got up and looked at Satellizer who glared at him.

"What is it? Giving up already?" Satellizer mocked while Krad remained silent. "I'm growing impatient; I set one card facedown and end my turn." One reverse card appeared.

"Why are you doing this?" Krad asked which threw Satellizer off.

"What do you mean! This is no time for chit-chat!" Satellizer shot at him with a cold glare.

"What are your goals? Do you really wish to destroy everything? If you do then why?" Satellizer started to get really annoyed at Krad's questioning.

"Are we going to talk or duel? Make your move already!" Satellizer yelled at him.

"I draw." Krad drew his next card and looked at it. _"I don't think she's doing this because she wants to. I think if I beat her, she'll be free from Apollyon's control. But, can I do it?"_

* * *

**Ch. 58 Fall of the Dragon Slayer Pt.2**

Keira slowly opened her eyes and had a pounding headache. She noticed that she was on the couch with a blanket on her.

"_How did I get here?" _Keira said and noticed that everyone else on the floor. She immediately got up and woke up everyone. "Ritsu, wake up!"

"Huh? Keira." Ritsu rubbed his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Krad's gone! I don't know where he is!"

Ritsu shot up. "Are you sure?" Keira nodded. "Wake everyone else up, I'll call my mom and ask her where he is."

"OK." Keira started waking everyone up. _"Please be alright Krad."_

* * *

**Back at the Duel Park.**

Krad looked at the card he drew. _"This could come in handy; I'll save it for later." _Krad added the card to his hand. "I sacrifice my Engou in order to summon my Dark Knight Lancer Legato (6/2600/900) in attack mode!" Krad's spear wielding shadow knight appeared on the field while his aura grew larger (2600-2800). "Now with his effect I'm allowed to special summon my Dark Knight Archer Aldwell (4/1700/400) in attack mode!" Another shadow knight appeared with a bow and arrow (1700-2100) (2800-3000).

Satellizer sighed. "Are you done yet?"

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." One reverse card appeared.

"Oh? Are you afraid?" Satellizer mocked while she drew her next card. "Thunder Armor, attack his Aldwell with Thunder Slash!" Thunder Armor charged at the archer.

"I play the trap card Chaos Burst!" Krad's facedown card revealed itself. "I can only activate this when you declare an attack! I sacrifice my Aldwell in order to destroy your Thunder Armor and deal you 1000 points of damage! Take this!" Adwell turned into a black fireball and destroyed Thunder Armor and charged towards Satellizer who smirked.

"That was a good plan." Satellizer said while one of her facedowns revealed itself. "I play my facedown quick play spell known as Spell of Pain, now you take the damage instead." The black fireball stopped and turned towards Krad and sent him across the duel field.

**Satellizer: 4000  
****Krad: 2600**

"_Krad! Are you OK!" _Belial wondered while Krad tried to force himself up.

"Belial, I got flung across the duel field like a ragdoll, shocked to the point where I think I have third degree burns and every thing I do is getting countered." Krad said in a sarcastic tone. "I feel like roses and meadows!"

"Spent already little shadow duelist?" Satellizer said in a mocking tone. Krad tried to get up, but the pain forced him down once again. He then looked to see Legato lending his hand.

"L-Legato?"

"_Get up, Krad! You must fight! it's your duty as the Chosen One of the Shadows!"_ Legato said while Krad took his hand.

"I didn't know you could talk." Krad said in surprise.

"I end my turn." Satellizer said.

"I draw!" Krad drew his next card. "I play the spell card Card of Sanctity!" Both duelists drew until they were holding six cards.

"I thank you for the extra cards." Satellizer said. "My hand seemed to be 'lacking' in a way."

"I end my turn right there." Krad said.

"You're not doing anything else? What a shame." Satellizer drew her next card. "I play another Double Summon and summon Ally of Justice Cycle Reader (3/1000/1000) and Ally of Justice Unlimiter (2/600/200) in attack mode!" Two cybernetic monsters rose up from the ground, one was a spiderlike machine, and the other was an anchor-like robot that didn't look very tough.

"She's going to synchro for a level 5 monster!" Miharu said while Satellizer gave an evil grin.

"I tune my level 2 Unlimiter with my level 3 Cycle Reader!" Cycle Reader transformed into three synchro gates and surrounded Unlimiter, turning him into two stars.

Hunt down all forms of light and crush them into darkness! As you descend make you presence known! Synchro Summon! Descend and destroy, Ally of Justice Catastor (5/2100/1200)!

Out of a column of light came a larger version of Core Destroyer and scanned the field for potential threats.

"_Scan complete." _ It said in a robotic voice. _"Potential threat, opponent's facedown."_

"I set three cards facedown and end my turn." Three reverse cards appeared on the field.

* * *

**Over at Ritsu's house.**

"Did you find him?" Keira asked Satoshi and Shiko who shook their heads.

"Akira and Nami haven't found him yet." Satoshi said with a frown.

"Ritsu and Yuzuki went to see Shin and Yuki, let's hope they find something." Shiko said.

* * *

"I draw!" Krad drew his next card while Shinken growled.

"_That's it! I'm taking over!" _Shinken moved towards Krad while he grabbed the necklace that stopped him in his tracks. _"You can't use that, if you do then-"_

"Then stay out of it! This is my battle and mine alone!" Krad snapped at him.

"I activate the trap card Paths of Destiny!" Satellizer's facedown revealed itself as a virtual coin appeared. "Now we each toss a coin, and if we get heads, we get 2000 life points."

"_Doesn't sound too bad." _Krad thought while Satellizer grinned.

"However, if we get tails, we take 2000 points of damage."

"_That'll teach me to look on the bright side." _Krad thought while the coin flipped for Satellizer and landed on heads.

**Satellizer: 6000  
****Krad: 2600**

"My turn." Krad said with an uneasy look. He tossed the coin while it landed on heads once more.

**Satellizer: 6000  
****Krad: 4600**

"Alright then." Krad looked at his hand. "I activate the continuous spell card Infinite Cards so now my hand has no limit and then I'll play the spell card Upstart Goblin, I get to draw a card while you gain 1000 life points!" Krad drew his card while gold stardust rained on Satellizer.

**Satellizer: 7000  
****Krad: 4600**

"Giving me life points is a grave mistake; you've seen my master's power firsthand." Satellizer said while Krad surveyed the field.

"_Those facedowns she has are dangerous, but the sooner I spring them the better." _Krad thought. "Legato! Attack her Catastor with Dark Spear Storm!" Legato dashed towards Catastor as Satellizer grinned again.

"I play my facedown trap known as Attribute Chameleon!" Satellizer's facedown revealed itself. "Once during your turn I'm allowed to change the attribute of one of your monsters to an attribute of my choosing."

"That's not good." Krad said.

"No kidding." Iris said. "Her defense is perfect now."

"Catastor instantly destroys any monster it battles with if their attribute isn't dark." Lester said. Kazuma noticed someone was there other than them and the two dueling. He started walking away from the group.

"Where are you going?" Miharu asked while Kazuma stopped her. He looked and saw Rai hiding behind a tree with a shocked expression as he looked at Satellizer.

"Hey." Rai looked at Kazuma in surprise. "It's not safe here, you need to leave."

Rai remained silent for a few minutes. "I-I need to be here, I need to ask her something." Kazuma was confused at what Rai meant by that."

"I choose to change Legato from Dark to Light!" Legato's armor changed from being pitch black to pure white. "Destroy him Catastor!" Catastor fired a beam which impaled Legato destroying him in a instant causing Krad to clutch the same place where Legato got shot and held onto it in pain. Satellizer seemed to love this, seeing Krad in pain.

"I see, when you enter a shadow duel you feel the pain of your monsters like they are a part of you, am I right?" Satellizer asked him while he only chuckled at that question.

"Part of me? You obviously don't know a thing about the Kenshin-Bloodline. They are not a part of me, they are me!" Krad yelled.

"What does he mean?" Melody wondered while Shinji shrugged.

"Beats me."

"Perhaps that overgrown Lizard of yours hasn't told you about them, why should he, he doesn't even know it himself! The Kenshins were founded in the very depths of medieval times; they were a guild of mercenary knights, warrior for hire. Most of them died in battle but they somehow were reborn as duel spirits known as Dark Knights. And if the legends are true, each Dark Knight card was a member of the Kenshin family! That's why I refuse your offer because my family didn't abandon me like I was told! They were never gone, they were always with me! So tell that overgrown lizard to go to hell!" Krad yelled at her as she shook in anger.

"Not once, but twice you've insulted my master." Satellizer looked at Krad with fury in her eyes as her dark aura started to eat away at the trees around her. "I've made my decision; I will crush you into dust and throw you into the wind!"

"Whoa, calm down little girl. It's not my fault that you were brought back by a wannabe Dragon Lord. If he claims to be so powerful then why did he get sealed away by six elemental dragons? Oh wait! I know; it's because he didn't have the strength to back up those big words, he was weak!" Krad mocked while the aura around Satellizer began to thicken, transforming into a dense black fog.

"You will die by my hands one way or another, that, I can assure you." Satellizer said darkly while Krad began to laugh.

"So scary. I summon Dark Knight Raider Argos (4/1700/800) in defense mode!" A knight in pitch black armor appeared on the field wielding two axes. "His ability allows me to special summon Dark Knight Duke Gabraalth (7/2900/1000) in defense mode and then place three cards facedown and end my turn!" The dark duke kneeled right next to Argos while three reverse cards appeared.

"My move." Satellizer drew her next card. "I play my final Double Summon and summon both Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator (3/1400/1200) and Ally of Justice Tractor (1/0/0) in attack mode!" Two monsters appeared onto her field, one looked like a robotic bird and the other looked like a tractor on legs.

"_She's going to summon Apollyon Krad!" _Belial yelled while Krad sprung into action.

"Not on my watch! I activate the trap card Synchro Burial!" Krad's trap card flipped face up and depicted a gravestone with the name Junk Warrior on it. "Now by sending a synchro monster from my extra deck to the graveyard, I have to guess what synchro monster you have in your extra deck and if I'm right, then it's removed from play, but if I get it wrong then my entire extra deck is removed from play."

"No!" Satellizer called out.

"I'm going to go off the top of my head and say you have Apollyon in your extra deck." Krad said while Satellizer growled and pulled out the said card.

"_You little peasant! Mark my words, you will pay dearly!" _Apollyon roared at him.

"_Krad, why did you place me in the graveyard?" _Belial asked while Krad just smiled.

"Got a plan in store." Krad said.

Satellizer wasn't too pleased seeing that Krad outsmarted her. "Master Apollyon isn't the only level 9 synchro monster I have! I tune my level 1 Tractor with my level 5 Catastor with my level 3 Cyclone Creator!" Cyclone Creator became three synchro gates and surrounded Tractor and Catastor, turning them into a total of six stars.

A powerful machine that crushes all forms light, show them what a marshal is capable of! Synchro Summon! Crush them, Ally of Justice Field Marshal (9/2900/2600)!

Satellizers new machine crashed onto her field, its mighty fists were armed with deadly spikes and spotlights all over its body focused onto Krad, who got blinded by it.

"Destroy his Duke." Field Marshal threw a crushing fist at the Duke and destroyed him in an instant and brought Krad to one knee. "I'm not done yet Kenshin heir! I play my trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back Catastor he'll destroy Argos!" The spider like mecha appeared once more and destroyed Argos in one shot, causing Krad to cough up some blood.

"Is that it?" Krad said with a forced smile. "This is nothing."

"Hm? I'll be kind and activate my Card of Sanctity." Both players drew until they each held six cards. "Now I'll throw two cards facedown." Two reverse cards appeared.

"My draw!" Krad drew his next card.

"I play the trap card Solemn Wishes!" Satellizer's trap flipped face up. "Now whenever I draw a card, I gain 500 life points."

"Fine by me! I summon Dark Knight Soldier Gurazz (4/1700/0) in defense mode!" A new Knight appeared, this one was wielding simply a shield and a sword. When he entered the field, his body was surrounded by a glow. "When he is summoned I can summon up to 2 Dark Knights from my deck to my side, but their effects are negated and they cannot attack. I call forth Dark Knight Gunner Temook (4/1800/200) and Dark Knight Shield Carrier Keel (4/400/2800)!" Krad drew two more cards from his deck and slapped them both onto the field. The Hologram of a Dark Knight wielding a huge gun on his left arm and the other was carrying a bigger shield.

"Now I activate the trap card Gift of the Mystical Elf!" Satellizer's other facedown flipped up. "With this, I gain 300 life points for every monster on the field, so I gain 1500 life points because there are five monsters on the field!" More stardust rained on Satellizer.

**Satellizer: 8500  
****Krad: 4600**

"I end my turn!" Krad declared. "Do your worst!"

"Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it." Satellizer drew her next card as even more stardust rained on her.

**Satellizer: 9000  
****Krad: 4600**

"I summon Ally of Justice Garadholg (4/1600/400) in attack mode!" A humanoid creature appeared and wielded two beam sabers. "Now I'll play my favorite spell card known as Blessing of the Fallen! Now until the end phase, when I destroy a monster in battle, I gain life points equal to their attack points!"

"Not good!"

"Now my minions! Destroy his pathetic excuse for an army!" All three of her monsters destroyed his Dark Knights, causing Krad to double over in pain while even more stardust to rain on Satellizer.

**Satellizer: 12900  
****Krad: 4600**

"_D-Damn, what have I gotten myself into?" _Krad slammed his fist to the ground. _"I'm in way over my head thinking I can defeat Apollyon by myself." _

"Stay down." Satellizer said. "I have you beat by three monsters and I'm ahead of you by 8300 life points."

An image of Keira and the others flashed in Krad's head as he forced himself up. "I'm…not…giving up! I'll fight to the bitter end!" Krad yelled. "I draw!" Krad drew his next card.

"You're in a hopeless situation!" Satellizer pointed out. "Give up and maybe I'll let you live."

"Yeah right, tell that to my Slash Draw spell card!" Krad said. "By discarding a card from my hand and sending cards from my deck to the grave equal to the number of card you have on the field which is seven, then I draw one card, if it's another Slash Draw, every card on your field is destroyed and you take 1000 points of damage for each one!" Krad sent the top seven cards from his deck to the grave and placed his hand on his deck.

"One draw isn't going to help!" Satellizer mocked him.

"_I'm not alone anymore, and I'll prove it!" _Krad drew the lone card and looked at it. "From me to you! Slash Draw do your thing!" Several razor sharp slashes went towards her monsters.

"I don't think so because now I activate my trap card Destruct Potion! I destroy my Field Marshall and gain his attack as life points!" Field Marshall exploded while Satellizer absorbed the energy.

**Satellizer: 15800  
****Krad: 4600**

The slashes destroyed all of Satellizer's cards while the other slashes hit her, tearing her dress and drawing blood on her side.

**Satellizer: 10800  
****Krad: 4600**

"_Damn, I didn't think he'd have this much fight left in him." _Satellizer thought while Apollyon roared in rage.

"_Get up you foolish girl! Show him the true power of a familiar!" _A pillar of negative energy surrounded Satellizer and Krad knew that it was time. He took his necklace a yanked it off and looked at Shinken who nodded.

"Since 5 or more cards were sent from my deck to my grave and by sending two more warrior types from my deck to the grave, I'm allowed to special summon the dark tuner Doom Knight (11/0/0) from my hand in attack mode!" Krad's dark tuner monster appeared on the field. "His ability allows me to special summon Dark Knight Squire Farrl (3/800/400) from my graveyard!" A young knight, almost like a child appeared on the field.

"_It's time Krad." _Shinken said. _"No, your name isn't Krad, it's Credo."_

Krad aimed the end of his blade necklace at his right palm. "I offer my blood, the identity of the Kenshins! The seal that binds thee in my soul will shatter giving me the power to destroy my foes that stand before me! Steel for steel, blood for blood! I offer my body to awaken my ancestor, the one who founded my clan!" Krad chanted as a massive pillar of negative energy shot up from him which threw Shinken and Belial back.

"_Krad!" _Belial shouted.

* * *

**Over at Ritsu's house.**

Ritsu and Yuzuki made it back and said that they couldn't find Krad anywhere when a giant pillar of negative energy appeared which startled everyone.

"What the hell is that?" Kurogasa asked.

Ritsu shook his head. "I don't know, but it's not good."

"Are you alright Keira?" Kuraki asked while Keira started to tremble in fear.

* * *

"I dark tune my level 3 Squire with my level 11 Doom Knight!" Doom Knight became a black smoke and entered Farrl and destroyed his three stars, Farrl endured the pain as eight black stars began to circle around. "Forgive me, guys."

"_You have done your duty young Kenshin, now it's time for me to take over." _A voice said.

The seven seals are now broken! His sword is crying out for the blood of my enemies! If the darkness is engulfed by pure shadows, a new era of darkness descends on us! Dark Synchro! Rise, Great Maker of the Dark Swords, Dark Knight Founder Kenshin (-8/3000/1500)!

The tower of darkness cracked open and spilled out onto the ground, reaching Satellizer's legs. When it touched her feet, she had to hold her mouth to prevent herself from getting sick.

_"I never sensed such a powerful negative energy; it makes me sick just by touching it!"_ Satellizer thought as the shadow tower slowly crumbled.

A giant knight walked slowly out of the lake of shadows. His entire body was covered in a horrifying armor, his Chest Armor resembled that of a giant skull and he was wearing a torn cape and his body was covered in chains with human skulls attached to it. He stretched his right hand out and out of the puddle of shadows formed a giant sword in the shape of a skeleton which he swung at Satellizer. Then Krad stepped out of the tower, but he was completely different: His jacket was torn apart, strange tattoos were covering his body and his right hand was similar to that of a demon. The thing, that changed much about him, was his hair. Instead of snow white hair, his hair was much longer and had a deep black color. When he opened his eyes and looked towards Satellizer with a golden glow.

"It has been centuries since I saw the sky like this! Finally, I have been set free!" the new person laughed in a dark tone.

* * *

**At Ritsu's place**

Keira was clutching herself; she was shivering all around her body.

"He's here" She said before she collapsed

**To be continued.**

**Ch.58 End.**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Sorry for the unexpected break, I was packing for college. That's right, Thetrueazure is now a highschool graduate who is now going to college!**

**Ritsu: Congrats.**

**Thetrueazure: Now before I give you the preview for the next chapter. I have been reading my friend, Gunmare's OC fanfics. When I look at his review sections, I'm satisfied with the support he gets from everyone, except for one person. XtremeDream, this guy has a deep hatred for OC stories and has flamed Gunmare about making them and you know what, I'm tired of you doing that, if you want to take shot at anyone take a shot at me, this is an OC story, I have three on my profile. So come on, take your best shot, I won't fight back. **

**Ritsu: Stay tuned.**

* * *

**Kazuma: Who the hell is this man, he looks like Krad and is more powerful then Apollyon. Let's just hope he's on our side.**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Fall of the Dragon Slayer Final part.**

"**It's time for the last hunt!"**


	60. Petition

**FanFiction needs your help. And this cause couldn't come with a better chapter. FanFiction wants to delete stories with sexual situations, yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, song basis and the lists goes ON and ON. It's ridiculous, not to mention discriminatory - i.e. yaoi and yuri ban. I mean, the sexual tension between Jake and Callie is a big part of my story right now and can lead to a break through for Callie as a character. It would hurt the series deeply if this story was taken down because of some 'sexual situations'.**

**This should be illegal, we have ratings like M for a reason. This is freedom of speech and press or something. FanFiction is all about 'Unleashing our Imagination' and now they want to take down the majority of our stories! no way!**

**there's a petition that we should all sign at**

**www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net (take out the spaces)**

**And on June 23rd, is Black Out Day. Don't go on Fanfiction at all. Don't update, don't read, don't email, don't go on forums, DON'T DO ANYTHING! The site with notice and see that we're taking this very seriously.**


	61. Omake 2: Happy Birthday!

**Thetrueazure: What's this? Azure's doing another Omake? This is madness!**

**Ritsu: Madness?**

**Thetrueazure: I swear if you finish that sentence, you will be thrown out the window into the lion's pit.**

**Ritsu: Fine. This is for our friend Gunmare. His birthday is today. We own nothing.**

* * *

**Omake Chapter 2**

Over at Ritsu's house everyone talking amongst themselves until Kuraki asked Nami a question.

"Hey Nami, when's your birthday?" Kuraki asked which threw Nami off guard.

"Yeah that's right; you never told us when it is." Satoshi said.

Nami blushed in embarrassment. "Uh, well, it's going to be in a few days."

"Did you two know about this?" Yuzuki glared at Ritsu and Kurogasa who looked nervous.

"Um, well look at the time! I should be going now." Ritsu speed walked out of the house with Kurogasa behind while Yuzuki and Kuraki chased the two.

"Ritsu Himuro you get back here right now." Yuzuki said and chased after them.

"So, back on topic." Akira said and looked at his girlfriend. "If it's going to be in a few days then what should I get you?"

Nami shook her head. "You don't have to get me anything."

"But I want to."

Krad groaned. "Gag me." Krad received an elbow to the side, courtesy of Keira.

"Well, say you did want something." Keira said. "What would it be?"

Nami thought about it for awhile and thought of something. "There is a card I've been looking for but haven't found yet."

"Oh really?" Akira said. "What is it?"

"Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier." Nami said.

"That won't be too bad. Find the card and give it to you." Everyone looked at Krad. "What?"

"Obviously Krad doesn't know this, but Gungnir is a very rare card." Satoshi explained. "Very few have been made and distributed."

"That's going to be a problem." Keira said.

"It's fine, I just want to spend my birthday with my friends, that's all." Nami said and walked out of the house. Satoshi, Shiko, Krad and Keira looked at Akira.

"You're going to find that card, aren't you?" Krad asked.

"You bet." Akira said.

"But how are you going to? From what I know, only ten have been made." Satoshi said.

"I'll find a way." Akira said.

* * *

**1 day left until Nami's birthday.**

"I got nothing." Akira said with a sigh while he walked through the streets of New Domino. "I've been to every card shop in New Domino and every one of them said that they don't have Gungnir."

KazeRyu appeared beside him. _"I would offer my assistance, but Gungnir is a legend among the duel spirits, it's a surprise how she was able to find Trishila."_

"Don't worry about it Kaze." Akira said. "Let's just face it, I won't be able to find Gungnir in time."

"Excuse me good sir." Akira looked to see a man in an alleyway pointing at him. "But I believe I have a solution to your dilemma. Follow me." The man when into an abandoned warehouse which made Akira uneasy.

"_Something isn't right Akira." _KazeRyu told him. _"It has to be a trap."_

"_It probably is Kaze, let's just play along OK." _Akira answered and followed the man in the warehouse. It looked like it wasn't used for a few years, there was dust everywhere. Akira saw the man he followed in the middle of the room with a suitcase in hand. "OK, so I followed you here, what's your solution?"

The man chuckled. "So quick to the point Akira."

This brought Akira's guard up. "How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things." The man said. "A duelist who was the best one in underground dueling and a duelist who wields the wind dragon KazeRyu."

"Who are you?"

"My name is not important, but I am a card collector with a certain card you desire." The collector held up a Gungnir card.

"That's the card I'm looking for!" Akira said in surprise and regained his composer.

"Why yes it is." The collector said. "I could give it to you, but that wouldn't be fun. This is why I propose a trade."

Akira didn't like where this was going. "What do you have in mind?"

"I will give you Gungnir if you give me the famed KazeRyu." The collector said. "A card that rare should belong to me."

"No deal." Akira flat out refused the offer which surprised the collector. "Sorry, but Kaze and I are inseparable, I refuse your offer." Akira turned around to see someone close the door and lock it.

"Sorry, but if you won't comply, then I'll have to take it by force." The collector tossed a duel disk towards Akira who caught it. "We duel and if I win, KazeRyu is mine, if you win then you get Gungnir."

"Sounds fair." Akira strapped on the duel disk.

"Very well then, shall we?" Both Akira and the collector activated their duel disks and drew their opening hands.

Akira/Collector: Duel!

**Akira: 4000  
****Collector: 4000**

"I'll take the first turn." The collector drew his sixth card. "I activate the spell card Final Countdown!" Twenty pillars surrounded the two duelists.

"_Damn, an instant win card." _Akira thought.

"I pay 2000 life points and in twenty turns, KazeRyu will be mine." A red glow around the collector indicated the cost.

**Akira: 4000  
****Collector: 2000**

"I set three cards facedown and end my turn." Three reverse cards appeared and a flame appeared on the pillar (Turns left: 19).

"My move! I draw!" Akira drew his sixth card. _"Great, I'm on a time limit now, can't my day get any worse?"_

"I activate the trap card Gravity Bind, now level 4 and above monsters cannot declare an attack!"

"_I stand corrected." _Akira thought and looked at his hand. "I summon Mist Valley Thunderbird (3/1100/700) in attack mode!" A small yellow bird flew around the field in a roar of thunder. "Attack him directly!"

"I play the counter trap Negate Attack!" A vortex blocked the attack. "Your attack is negated and the battle phase ends."

"Damn." Akira muttered. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared as another flame appeared on a pillar (Turns left: 18).

"I draw." The collector drew his next card. "I activate the quick play spell card Turn Jump."

"Great." Akira groaned. "Let me guess, we're moving six turns into the future, 3 of your turns and three of mine?"

"Precisely. Not only that, but Final Countdown gets six more counters." Six more flames were lit on the pillars (Turns left: 12).

"_Now I know his deck is geared towards increasing the turn count for Final Countdown so I can assume he has two more Turn Jumps in that deck." _Akira thought.

"I'll set one more card facedown and end my turn." One reverse card appeared and another flame was lit (Turns left: 11).

"Why aren't you attacking?" Akira asked. "Are you scared?"

"Why would I be scared? Everyone has their own dueling styles so I don't want to hear anything from you."

Fine then, I draw!" Akira drew his next card.

"I activate the continuous trap card Discord." The collectors face down card flipped up. "Now neither of us can synchro summon until my third end phase after activation."

"Another stall card." Akira said in an annoyed voice. "I summon Mist Valley Shaman (3/1200/1200) in attack mode!" A female shaman appeared next to Mist Valley Thunderbird.

"Didn't I just tell you, you can't synchro summon." The collector pointed out.

"I know that, which is why they're going to attack you directly!" Mist Valley Shaman and Thunderbird prepared to attack.

"Now I activate the trap card Threatening Roar." A pulsating wave hit the two monsters and stopped them in their tracks. "You're battle phase is now skipped."

"_OK, he is really starting to get on my nerves." _Akira thought. "I end my turn." Another flame was lit (Turns left: 10)

"It's only a matter of time before KazeRyu is mine." The collector drew his next card. "I activate my second Turn Jump, you know the drill; let's go six turns in the future." Six more pillars were lit, there were four unlit pillars left (Turns left: 4).

"Thanks for that!" Akira said. "Since three of your turns passed your Discord trap is destroyed!" The collectors trap card shattered.

"It doesn't matter, my victory is assured." The collector said. "I end my turn." Another flame was lit and there were three unlit pillars left (Turns left: 3).

"Now or never." Akira drew his next card and smiled. "You know, you think you have everything set. Did you even look at your field?"

The collector looked at his field; had had no monsters and no facedowns, he was wide open.

"So what! Gravity Bind keeps all level 4 or above monsters from declaring an attack!"

Akira smiled. "I know, but what level are the monsters on the field?" The collector's eyes widened. "That's right, Mist Valley Shaman and Mist Valley Thunderbird! Attack his life points directly!" Both monsters sent a tornado at the collector which dropped his life points to zero.

**Akira: 4000  
****Collector: 0**

"A deals a deal." Akira picked up the card in front of the collector. "Later." Akira walked out of the warehouse and sighed _"The things I do for love."_

"_Well, at least we got the card." _KazeRyu said. _"Nami will love it."_

"I'm sure she will."

* * *

**Morning**

Nami slowly opened her eyes and looked at the calendar and smiled.

"Out with eighteen, in with nineteen." Nami said to herself as Leviathan appeared.

"_Happy Birthday milady." _

Nami giggled. "Leviathan, how many times do I have to explain about the 'milady' thing?"

"_Hehe, forgive me."_

"It's alright; I'm starting to get use to it anyways." Nami laughed slightly and got dressed and went into the living room for the surprise of her life.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone said which surprised her.

"You guys." Nami said. "I thought you weren't going to do this."

"Yeah well this one right here made us." Ritsu pointed at Akira and received an elbow from Yuzuki. "I swear, I'm a glutton for punishment."

"Ain't that the truth?" Satoshi said.

"Shut it Satoshi." Ritsu said while Akira gave Nami something.

"Happy Birthday Nami." Nami opened the gift and was shocked at what it was.

"T-This is Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" Nami said in surprise. "The card I was trying to find for years!"

"I looked all over the place for it."

"You must've gone through hell trying to find it." Nami said while Akira nervously.

"You have no idea." Nami brought Akira in for a kiss.

"I love it." Nami said.

"And I love you." Akira said.

**Omake 2 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Happy Birthday Gunmare!**

**Ritsu: Can you please not yell, I have a splitting headache from being on the road with you for 8 hours.**

**Thetrueazure: Suck it up. Stay tuned.**


	62. Fall of the Dragon Slayer Final Part

**Thetrueazure: I'm not dead yet guys.**

**Ritsu: Surprising, you've been playing Deus Ex Human Revolution after you got your classes set. Other then that you've just been plain lazy.**

**Thetrueazure: *Pulls out Tensouder* I don't need this from you.**

**Tensouder: Gotcha.**

**Thetrueazure: Twistornado card! Tensou!**

**Tensouder: Explosion Skick Power. *Sends Ritsu out the window.***

**Asuka: Haven't talked in awhile. Well, we own nothing, enjoy the conclusion to this duel.**

* * *

"I dark tune my level 3 Squire with my level 11 Doom Knight!" Doom Knight became a black smoke and entered Farrl and destroyed his three stars, Farrl endured the pain as eight black stars began to circle around. "Forgive me, guys."

"_You have done your duty young Kenshin, now it's time for me to take over."_A voice said.

The seven seals are now broken! His sword is crying out for the blood of my enemies! If the darkness is engulfed by pure shadows, a new era of darkness descends on us! Dark Synchro! Rise, Great Maker of the Dark Swords, Dark Knight Founder Kenshin (-8/3000/1500)!

The tower of darkness cracked open and spilled out onto the ground, reaching Satellizer's legs. When it touched her feet, she had to hold her mouth to prevent herself from getting sick.

_"I never sensed such a powerful negative energy; it makes me sick just by touching it!"_ Satellizer thought as the shadow tower slowly crumbled.

A giant knight walked slowly out of the lake of shadows. His entire body was covered in a horrifying armor, his Chest Armor resembled that of a giant skull and he was wearing a torn cape and his body was covered in chains with human skulls attached to it. He stretched his right hand out and out of the puddle of shadows formed a giant sword in the shape of a skeleton which he swung at Satellizer. Then Krad stepped out of the tower, but he was completely different: His jacket was torn apart, strange tattoos were covering his body and his right hand was similar to that of a demon. The thing, that changed much about him, was his hair. Instead of snow white hair, his hair was much longer and had a deep black color. When he opened his eyes and looked towards Satellizer with a golden glow.

"It has been centuries since I saw the sky like this! Finally, I have been set free!" the new person laughed in a dark tone.

* * *

**At Ritsu's place**

Keira was clutching herself; she was shivering all around her body.

"He's here" She said before she collapsed.

* * *

**Ch.60 Fall of the Dragon Slayer Final Part.**

As Dark Knight Founder Kenshin stood on the field, towering menacingly over Satellizer, his cape flowing in the wind, Krad, or rather Credo now, grinned evilly. "It sure does feel good to be back in this body again." He said while he looked at Satellizer who looked surprised.

_"Incredible." _Satellizer thought as Credo released a powerful aura. _"This aura is stronger than my masters even without the seal and even if the seal was lifted…his aura would still be greater."_

Belial, having recovered from the energy wave, looked down at Krad in horror. He turned to Shinken and glared at him. _"What… What's happened to him!? What did he do!?"_

Shinken just crossed his arms "He has done what is necessary." He solemnly said.

Credo kept an evil grin on his face as his tattoos glowed. He then looked to Satellizer "Now then, shall we continue?"

* * *

The others had all gathered back at Ritsu's place, their search having turned up no trace of Krad. However, in an instant, all their elements reacted as did Kurogasa's mark. As they looked outside, they saw the pillar of negative energy and knew that Krad must be there. But the feeling they got from it was… chilling.

Terra groaned, putting his hand to his head. "This feeling… It's like… Like all the joy has disappeared from the world." He described the feeling.

Akira nodded his discomfort clear on his face as well. "I know… If Krad is down there…"

"…Then we need to get down there ASAP." Ritsu said without hesitation while his element reacted. The whole group nodded and rushed out the door, except for Keira, who was still on the couch shivering. Ritsu paused "Keira… You have to come with us. Krad will need you. You've always helped pull him out of the darkness." She looked away, her face still etched with sadness and fear "Please, Keira… Your love for him may be the only thing that saves him."

Keira looked up shocked at that, looking to Ritsu, unsure of what to do. But then, when she saw the look in his eyes, the look of pure confidence, she knew he was right. Krad needed her. She was sure of that. Nodding, she got up and said, quietly, "Okay…"

Once everyone was outside, Ritsu, Kurogasa, Satoshi, Terra, Jihl, Akira and Nami got on their Duel Runners with Yuzuki on the back of Ritsu's, Kuraki on Kurogasa's and Shiko on Satoshi's Runner, they all drove off, heading towards the New Domino Duel Park. As they drove along, Ritsu and Keira were thinking the same thing.

_"Krad, please be safe."_

* * *

Credo took another minute to take in Satellizer's terror, taking great pleasure in it. "Now then, I do believe that it was my turn. So, I think it's time I continued."

**Satellizer: 10800  
Krad: 4600**

Examining his opponent's field Credo smiled "Thanks to your Destruct Potion, your Field Marshal is now gone and with Solemn Wishes being the only card on your field left, I have a clear shot at your life points!" Letting out an evil chuckle the tattoos on his body began to glow again. "Now, Dark Knight Founder Kenshin, attack her life points directly! Show her the true power of the Kenshin bloodline! Dark Excalibur"

Kenshin gave a low growl as he pointed his sword in one hand to the sky, dark black and purple smoke slowly flowing towards the blade_. "Time for you to suffer, you pathetic cretin!"_

Satellizer's eyes grew wide for a moment but returned as she pulled a card out of her hand. "Hold on! I activate the effect of Battle Fader from my hand! By special summoning it to the field, I can-!" Suddenly, as she slapped Battle Fader onto the field, it was instantly destroyed as purple laser beams shot out of the skulls on Kenshin's armor and pixilated the monster. "WHAT!?"

Credo grinned as he held in his hand three cards he had just pulled from his graveyard. "Sorry, I guess I forgot to mention Dark Knight Founder Kenshin's special effect, a little something called Dark Knight Execution. By returning three Dark Knight monsters from my graveyard to my deck, I can negate the activation of a spell or trap card or a monster effect and destroy it! Now then, with your pesky Battle Fader out of the way, I believe my ancestor was about to hurt you… badly."

Right on cue, Dark Knight Founder Kenshin continued with his attack. With a mighty battle cry, lightning shot down from the sky as Kenshin held his sword high above his head, the bolt striking his blade as he slashed at Satellizer.

Satellizer gave a cry of pain like never before. The electricity surged though her body, sending wave after wave of agony through her body. It seemed like the pain went on for hours, but in truth, it only happened for a few seconds. But that was not the truly terrifying part.

_"RRRAAAGGGHHH!" _Apollyon yelled out in agony._  
_  
"Master!" Satellizer screamed. How could she feel pain, she was dead, she couldn't feel pain.

**Satellizer: 7800  
Krad: 4600**

As both the dark dragon lord and his familiar slowly recovered from the attack, Credo grinned once again as more tattoos appeared on his body in an eerie purple glow. "Yes, Apollyon, you are hurting too. Want to know why? The Kenshins have long hunted creatures like you. It is my destiny to eradicate you!"

Belial looked upon his master and friend, his heartbreak clear in his eyes_. "Krad, please, stop this! This is not who you are! Surely there must be a better way to defeat Apollyon!"_Belial begged.

Just then, Krad, the real Krad, appeared beside Credo in a manner similar to the way Atem appeared to Yugi. Looking up at his dragon, he looked at him sadly. _"I'm sorry, Belial. This is the best way I can think of. This is the only way I can think of to defeat Apollyon."  
_  
Credo then swatted his hand back, making Krad disappear as he took control back "That's enough suffering for now. So, I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." He then slid the card into his spell and trap zone, the facedown card appearing on the field immediately afterwards as control turned over to Satellizer.

The Familiar was shaking from the pain as she tried to keep the blood leaking from her wound from bleeding too much as she felt herself trembling in fear and anger. _"How? How was this possible? I am one of the leading Familiars of Apollyon – the Dragon of Darkness, the dark dragon lord of the duel monster spirit world! How could she have been injured in such a way from just one attack!?"_Growling to herself, she glared at him. "I'm going to kill you, User of Shadow! I will see to it that you fall! I draw! And thanks to Solemn Wishes, I get an extra boost!"

**Satellizer: 8300  
Krad: 4600**

* * *

As the others made their way towards the duel, the other five Elemental Users and Kurogasa suddenly groaned as they got a sharp headache when their elements and mark reacted.

Yuzuki looked up at Ritsu over his shoulder, holding on tight to him as he regained his balance after swerving, distracted by the headache. "Ritsu, what happened?" She asked in concern.

The User of Light grunted as he looked ahead. "It's Apollyon… Krad… Krad hurt him… Badly…" As she gave a slight gasp, Ritsu looked over his shoulder at her. "And I don't think that's a good thing." Looking to the others, he gave a nod, signaling them to speed up as much as they could.

* * *

With ferocity, Satellizer drew the top card of her deck, adding it to her hand as quickly as possible, immediately trying to figure out a plan to destroy Kenshin. With his effect, Credo was capable of basically destroying any card she played… As long as he had Dark Knights in his graveyard. That was it. If she could get his knights out of the graveyard, destroying the Dark Synchro would then be a simple task.

"_This should be simple as long as I get the right cards." _She thought.

After thinking back, she knew nine for sure were there. And then from Slash Draw, he could have sent a maximum of seven more, meaning he had had at most 16 Dark Knights there. He used the effect once, which meant Credo could use Kenshin's effect four more times._ "If I can just last that long, I can defeat him!"_ She grinned briefly, only to groan as she felt another pang of pain ripple through her.

"Ugh… I summon a monster facedown in defense mode and I set one card facedown to end my turn." She groaned as both cards quickly appeared on the field.

As Satellizer ended, Credo chuckled evilly "Is that all you can muster? To think, before you were so powerful, perfectly in control. But now I've reduced you to stalling and making a helpless defense. However, please, feel free to keep summoning monsters! Kenshin will gladly cut them down, just like I look forward to finally cutting down your abomination of a master! I draw!"

He quickly drew his card, adding it to his already massive hand as he began his move. His monstrous grin remained plastered to his face as he said, "You're lucky Kenshin's negative effect keeps me from summoning any monsters. Alright, Kenshin, destroy her monster! Dark Excalibur!"

The leader of the Dark Knights gave a low chuckle _"With pleasure!"_ He then leapt into the air, prepared to cut down Satellizer's helpless facedown.

"I activate my trap card!" Satellizer called out as her facedown flipped up "Mirror Force negates your attack and sends it right back you destroying your attack position monsters!"

As the mirror barrier appeared over the monster, now revealed to be a mini tank with a glowing green drill (4/1200/1200), Credo grinned "Your trap won't save your monster! I activate Dark Knight Execution! I return three Dark Knights to my deck to negate and destroy your Mirror Force!" Sliding the three selected monsters out of his graveyard and back into his deck, Credo then clenched his demon hand as Kenshin's skulls shot out purple laser beams again, destroying the trap as he cut down the helpless machine.

"Damn, he took down my Ally of Justice Reverse Break like it was nothing." Satellizer mumbled.

Credo scoffed "You're no match against me and this proves it. If this is the best you can muster I'll have you dead at my feet within the next five turns tops." He then gave a bored sigh. "I end my turn. Go ahead and make your move. And for your sake, I hope you make it count."

Satellizer growled at Credo "If that's what you want then I will gladly provide. I draw!" Satellizer drew her next card as Solemn Wishes activated.

**Satellizer: 8800****  
****Krad: 4600**

_"I just need him to use that effect three more times, and then I can actually make a move."_She thought and looked at her hand. "Alright User of Shadows, prepare yourself! I summon out Ally of Justice Garadholg (4/1600/400) in defense mode!" Right on command the orange machine took the field crossing its laser blades to make a shield.

Credo just yawned at her feeble attempt. "Is that truly the best you can do? Merely put up a meager defense against my unstoppable creature? I'm almost embarrassed to kill you seeing how little a challenge you can provide." He taunted, trying to get her angry.

Satellizer did not give Credo the pleasure of a comeback, surprising the dragon hunter with how calm she appeared. She simply took a card from her hand. "I'll place another card facedown and end my turn." One reverse card appeared.

Credo dropped the grin he had for most of the duel. He knew she was planning something; the question was what was she planning? "I draw!" He drew his next card and looked at it. When he saw what card he had in his hand, his grin returned in an instant and started to laugh. "HAHAHAHA! Excellent!"

Satellizer bit her lower lip. _"Judging by the way he's laughing, he must've drawn that card."_

Credo grinned maliciously. "I activate the Equip Spell Fairy Meteor Crush, equipping it to Dark Knight Founder Kenshin!" Satellizer gritted her teeth while Credo laughed like a psychopath as Kenshin's blade became serrated. "Now that my Founder has piercing power not even your defense monsters can stop me!" With a flashy gesture, Credo pointed his demon hand towards Satellizer. "Dark Knight Founder Kenshin, destroy her Ally of Justice! Dark Excalibur!"

Kenshin gave a dark laugh. _"Another monster to die beneath my blade!"_He said while letting loose a battle cry, the leader of the Dark Knights leapt through the air and prepared to cleave Garadholg straight in half.

Satellizer was prepared however. "I activate my trap card Threatening Roar!" As Garadholg prepared to unleash a powerful roar to stop Kenshin it was blasted by an all too familiar burst of purple lasers.

Credo returned the required Dark Knights back to his deck and laughed. "Do you really think such straightforward techniques will stop me!? My Dark Knight Execution can counter anything you try to do! Now then, Kenshin, continue your attack and turn her machine into scrap!"

Kenshin's skeleton sword cut through the Ally of Justice, destroying it instantly as right after, taking another slash at Satellizer, bringing her down on both knees.

**Satellizer: 6600****  
****Krad: 4600**

She held her stomach as she tried to keep herself from getting sick from the sheer agony she was in. _"That attack took a lot of me. But it's going according to plan; I just have to make him use that effect two more times."_She thought while she stood up

Credo sneered at her "I end my turn there." As his opponent struggled to get back up he scoffed. "You might as well stay down, because I am going to put you back in your grave. And this time… You'll stay dead."

Satellizer growled at him. "You're wrong boy. You think you're so powerful? Well you're wrong! I am a Familiar of Apollyon – the Dragon of Darkness! I have been given incredible power by the most powerful being in existence! And I will end you! I draw!" She practically ripped the top card from her deck as Solemn Wishes activated once more.

**Satellizer: 7100****  
****Krad: 4600****  
**  
"To begin, I will activate my spell card Dark Hole, destroying all monsters currently on the field!" She said as a black hole appeared in the sky above ready to suck up Dark Knight Founder Kenshin.

"You know you're really starting to bore me! Once again, I activate Kenshin's Dark Knight Execution ability! I return three Dark Knights from my grave to my deck to negate and destroy your Dark Hole!" Credo returned three Dark Knight monsters as Kenshin fired a massive purple laser, getting rid of the black hole.

Satellizer gave a small grunt of annoyance, but on the inside was smirking. _"Good, he is taking the bait."_She thought.

The spirit of Apollyon appeared above her, giving an approving chuckle _"Excellent, Satellizer, good. You've almost gotten him. Break the Shadow Seal for me and I promise you shall be rewarded."_He said to only her so Credo couldn't hear.

Satellizer nodded to her master and continued her turn. "I summon Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator (3/1400/1200) in attack mode!" Placing the card onto the field, the robotic bird came to the field, letting out a powerful caw as it took the field, staring down Dark Knight Founder Kenshin.

Credo just quirked an eyebrow. "And just what is that little metal bird supposed to do against my Dark Synchro?" He asked in a bored manner.

Satellizer gave an evil grin. "I wouldn't worry about my monster."

At that moment, Ritsu and the others came onto the scene just as Satellizer summoned out her monster. "KRAD!" They all called out as they got off their runners and rushed over to the duel. However, they all slid to a halt when they saw Krad.

"Krad…?" Ritsu asked as he saw his friend in his new form. "What the hell happened?"

Satoshi shook his head in disbelief. "No… There's no way. That can't be Krad." He said in denial.

Keira trembled as she saw Krad stand there now as Credo with Dark Knight Founder Kenshin standing in front of him. "Krad, no…" She dropped to her knees, her eyes began to tear up. "His darkness has completely consumed him. Oh, Krad… Why? Why?"

Satellizer looked over to the other Elemental Users and their allies as they arrived, chuckling evilly. "Oh look, Shadow User, your friends have come to see you be defeated."

Credo just looked at them out of the corner of his eye briefly. "Those weaklings are irrelevant. Right now, I would be more concerned about me than them. So hurry up and make your move." Credo said in a dark tone.

"But of course, but first." Satellizer looked at the other Elemental Users but was more focused on Ritsu. "I do believe this is the first time we've met. I am the proud familiar of the great Apollyon, known as Satellizer Rose." Satellizer bowed despite the pain she was in.

"Make your damn move already!" Credo snapped.

Satellizer just shrugged mockingly. "If you insist…" She said and grinned. "I will set one card facedown and end my turn." As the reverse card appeared she smiled inwardly _"Do your worst."_

As the others looked on at the duel, they could not help but worry about Krad. While Satellizer had the upper hand in life points, it was clear that Krad or whoever he was now was really the one in control. They could all sense the darkness emanating from that Dark Synchro. And from the looks of things, it was tearing through anything Satellizer set up like it was toilet paper. But why did they still have an unshakeable feeling of dread?

Akira was the first to mention it. "Guys, does anyone else get the feeling that Satellizer is way too confident right now? Especially considering that this monster of Krad's seems untouchable?"

Kurogasa nodded as he watched the duel "I know. She's baiting Krad." He said as his eyes then moved over to Krad. "The question is; does he realize it?"

Yuzuki and Kuraki helped Keira get back on her feet. "Guys, I have a bad feeling about this duel. I just have a feeling that no matter who wins, the outcome won't be pretty." Nami said in concern.

As everyone looked to Nami with worry, Ritsu kept his focus on the Duel, his eyes watching over Krad. _"Come on Krad"_ he thought _"You've just gotta win, and not with your dark side's help!"__  
_  
Credo gave a low grumbling sound. "I draw." He drew his next card and looked at the field. "First off, I'll place two cards facedown and have Kenshin attack your Cyclone Creator with Dark Excalibur!" Kenshin prepared to attack Satellizer's monster.

"Did you forget about my facedown!? I activate Defense Draw, decreasing any battle damage I would take to zero and allowing me to draw a card!" Satellizer said while her facedown card flipped up.

Credo, having finally lost his patience unleashed his dark aura even more. "And did you forget how powerless you are against the Kenshin clan!? I activate Dark Knight Founder Kenshin's special ability! I return three more Dark Knights from my graveyard to my deck I can negate and destroy your Defense Draw!"

Satellizer just smirked. "Perfect…"

Kenshin negated and destroyed the trap card quickly and prepared to continue his attack. Meanwhile, as everyone watched, Jihl, despite the fear she felt as she watched the duel looked in awe. "Wow, what a powerful card. It allows him to reuse his Dark Knights and can negate just about any card." She said.

With Satellizer's trap out of the way, Kenshin continued his attack, cutting Cyclone Creator in half with his sword as he struck Satellizer again, knocking her back a few feet straight onto her rear as Apollyon also gave a roar of pain.

**Satellizer: 5300****  
****Krad: 4600**

Credo looked at the fallen Satellizer and grinned. "It's over Satellizer. Just surrender and I promise I'll make your death quick and painless before I cut out the heart of your oversized gecko of a master!" He then glared as he heard laughter from the seemingly broken body of Satellizer. "What's so funny?"

Satellizer soon got back on her feet, her body covered in blood. As she stood back up, there was sickening cracking noise as she reset her bones back into place, almost as if she had not broken them in the first place. The others cringed at this, Shiko even having to turn away as she gagged a little.

Once she was standing up straight again, Satellizer wiped the blood of her lips as she continued to laugh at Credo. "I'm laughing because you used your Dark Knight's greatest weapon!" Her face looked like she had completely lost it as she laughed even louder, sounding truly insane. "Look at your graveyard! You've only got one Dark Knight left! You can't use his effect again! All he has now is his attack power! You got so overconfident that you wasted his effect! Now, I can destroy him and you!"

Credo's eyes widened with shock and rage. "I… end my… turn." He growled without snapping. _"Damn, damn, damn! She used me from the start; she figured out the flaw and used it against me! And what's worse is that she did it right under my nose!"_

From off on the sides, the others looked to each other with worry as Satellizer announced how she had basically beaten Kenshin. "You guys think she's serious or just bluffing. You really think she can destroy Kenshin?" Terra grunted.

Satoshi sighed as he continued to watch the duel "I wouldn't doubt it Terra. If she's saying she can destroy him, she'll probably do it on her next turn."

Satellizer smiled evilly. "Well, now that your pathetic warrior is of no threat to me, I think it's time I took control back. I draw!" Right as she drew her next card, more golden rain poured down on her from Solemn Wishes, again healing some of the damage from Credo's last attack.

**Satellizer: 5800****  
****Krad: 4600****  
**  
When she drew her card, she was overcome with dark glee. "HAHAHAHA! Excellent! Just the card I was hoping for!" Grinning, she looked to Credo. "Prepare yourself User of Shadow! My master is coming!"

There was a collective gasp from everyone.

"This is bad." Ritsu said in dismay. "She's going to bring out Apollyon."

Credo looked the most confused and worried. "How!? I removed him from play!"

Satellizer laughed and nodded as she retorted, "Yes you did. Which is why I can activate this spell card! Another personal favorite known as Dimensional Tune-Up!" Satellizer said as the spell card depicted a Stardust Dragon appearing from a galaxy. "Now, by removing from play a tuner and the appropriate number of non-tuners from my graveyard, I can synchro summon a removed from play synchro monster! Take a wild guess who I choose!"

Everyone watching the duel was in disbelief, unable to believe a card like that actually existed. "There's no way a card like that exists!" Kurogasa protested, and yet her duel disk accepted the card with no problem.

Staring down Credo maliciously, Satellizer gave an evil grin. "Now then, it's time for my master's arrival! I tune my Level 1 Ally of Justice Tractor and my Level 5 Ally of Justice Catastor with my Level 3 Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator by removing them from play!" As she removed the three aforementioned monsters, they immediately turned into pitch black Synchro Gates and dark colored stars.

The other five Elemental Users' elements reacted, their dragon eyes appearing as Kurogasa's mark began to glow. Ritsu growled with dull pain as he looked out, golden dragon eyes glowing as the wind blew towards them. "Get ready guys. Apollyon's coming!"

From the depths of Hell comes a darkness so evil, it was sealed away for thousands of years! Become Hell's messenger! Synchro Summon! Evil's Incarnate! Apollyon-The Dragon of Darkness (9/3300/2900)!

In a huge explosion of negative energy, the massive dark dragon lord appeared once more, letting out a deafening roar that made everyone except for Satellizer and Credo cover their ears. Apollyon looked down at Credo with a glare. _"I will devour your soul, you pathetic and insignificant insect!"__  
_  
Credo, despite showing some fear, stayed defiant, looking straight up at the dragon of darkness, his body wrapped in a darker aura. "We'll see! I swear that I, Credo Kenshin, will fulfill my family's legacy and do my duty as a dragon slayer and stab my sword through your heart!"

Apollyon laughed. _"We shall see, puny dragon slayer! Satellizer, let me loose upon him!"__  
_  
The familiar bowed to her master. "As you command master. I activate Apollyon's special ability! By cutting my life points in half, I can increase Apollyon's power by the same amount!" A dark aura surrounded Apollyon as he devoured it.

**Satellizer: 2900****  
****Krad: 4600**

As Satellizer's life points decreased, Apollyon gave a powerful roar as his strength increased immensely (3300-6200).

"6200 Attack points!" Nami said in disbelief.

With devilish glee, she pointed at Kenshin. "Now, Apollyon, my master, destroy Dark Knight Founder Kenshin! Chaos Darkness!"

Apollyon laughed. _"With pleasure! Goodbye, impudent knight! Chaos Darkness!"_ Opening his jaws, he formed a massive ball of black energy. Once it reached a big enough size he fired off the blast sending a massive wave of energy that completely enveloped Kenshin making him cry out in agony.

_"Credo, my descendant, forgive me!"_ Kenshin cried out as he was destroyed, the beam then enveloping Credo, burning his body.

**Satellizer: 2900**  
**Krad: 1400**

Credo slowly got up off the ground, smoke rising from the burn wounds on his body as he growled at Satellizer and Apollyon angrily, his body once again wrapped in its dark aura. "Urgh… You… You disgusting abomination of a lizard! I swear, I swear that I will kill you!"

"It sure doesn't seem like that. On my next turn my master will annihilate you, breaking the Shadow Seal and bringing him one step closer to being free of the seal the Elemental Dragons placed on him. So, I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." Satellizer said as the reverse card appeared.

Credo growled angrily "I draw!" he called out as he grabbed the top card of his deck, literally slashing through the air and quickly looking at it. "I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards from my deck!" The pot appeared on the field, giving a gleeful laugh as the next two cards from his deck popped out of it and into Credo's hand. "Alright, I set one card facedown and then I will activate the spell card Shining Rebirth! By sending monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can Synchro Summon a monster from my grave whose level is equal to the monsters I sent! So, I will send my Level 6 Dark Knight Lancer – Legato to the graveyard to tune him with my Level 2 Dark Knight Apprentice for a Synchro Summon!" Dark Knight Apprentice turned into two synchro gates and surrounded Legato, turning him into six stars.

"Belial is coming!" Keira shouted happily, knowing now that Krad could still win. With Belial's effect and all the cards in his hand, Krad easily had the power to destroy Apollyon. It seemed that maybe the war would be over before the final battle even began. However, as the others celebrated, Ritsu looked to Kurogasa and Satoshi, the three of them knowing things were not as easy for their friend as they seemed.

The power of the shadows will aid us in our war against evil! Become the power that is stronger than darkness itself! Synchro Summon! The dragon of the shadows, Belial-The Dragon of the Shadows (8/2900/2800)!

In a huge flash of light, the Dragon of Shadows appeared, ready to fight. However, looking back at his master over his shoulder. _"I'm ready to aid you, Krad."_

Credo looked up at Belial with frustration. "That's not my name, not anymore! Krad was weak! I am not!" As Belial looked sadly upon who used to be his master, he sighed before looking back to Apollyon, putting on his best angry face as Credo continued his turn. "Next, I use the effect of my Dark Knight Founder Kenshin in the graveyard! By removing him from play, I can add all Dark Knights in my deck, graveyard, and even removed from play zone to my hand!" As he pocketed Kenshin, he appeared floating over the field before exploding into a swarm of purple stars, each one representing a Dark Knight, floating into Credo's hand, materializing into Dark Knight cards. Credo then grinned "Now, I activate Belial's special ability! I can discard any number of cards from my hand to the graveyard to increase his attack by 400 for each one! And thanks to Infinite Cards, I hold 28 cards in my hand!" Sending every single card he had to the Graveyard, Belial glowed a bright purple as his power increased exponentially (2900-14,100).

Everyone looked on in amazement at the incredible boost in power the Dragon of Shadows had received. They could sense the incredible power the mighty monster had now. At Belial's current strength, he could easily overkill Apollyon.

The Dragon of Darkness stared down the Dragon of Shadows with a dark look. _"Belial… At last, we meet face to face after so many years. Out of all the Elemental Dragons, I always saw potential in you. Such great darkness!"_

Belial growled at him. _"Please, I would never join you. Just because I am the Dragon of Shadows, it does not mean my power is evil! Darkness can serve good just as easily as light! And I'll prove it to you!"_

_"Oh well… It matters not. Tell me, though… You and your friends together could not defeat me all those centuries ago. What makes you think you alone can defeat me now?"_

Belial glared at Apollyon. _"Don't try to act all calm, Apollyon. You can sense my power. I will defeat you here and now! My master and I will rid the world of your evil!"_

"Belial, destroy Apollyon – the Dragon of Darkness! Eliminate that abomination!" Credo commanded Belial.

Belial opened his mouth, charging up a powerful burst of dark flames. _"Shadow Flame Strike!"_He unleashed the powerful stream of purple and black flames, one big enough to completely engulf Apollyon. Everyone held their breath, waiting to see if the attack would go through, ending the threat of Apollyon once and for all.

"I activate my counter trap, Negate Attack!" A clear barrier blocked Belial attack and kicked up a lot of dust.

Keira looked over at Krad and Belial, still being held close by Yuzuki. "No… Krad… You can't lose… I can't lose you…" She whispered.

When the smoke cleared and Apollyon appeared still standing, Belial, too, looked like he was losing faith._ "No… I… I was so close. I could have ended this…"_

However, Credo kept his arms crossed and looked calm. "Calm yourself dragon. This isn't over. I still have a plan."

Belial looked sad when Credo referred to him as "dragon," rather than his name. It was clear that this truly was not his friend and master anymore, but rather the true manifestation of his darkness.

Credo sighed. "I end my turn."

"Well then, I think it is time my master and I finished this. I draw, and once more I get a boost from Solemn Wishes." Satellizer drew her next card.

**Satellizer: 3400**  
**Krad: 1400**

"Let's end this, Master. I-!"

"You're wrong! I will be the one to end this! I activate the trap card Ring of Destruction!" Credo said as his facedown card revealed itself.

Satellizer gave a gasp as Credo revealed his card. So did the others.

Kuraki looked to Kurogasa. "Why is he doing that? If he equips that Apollyon, he'll still lose and Satellizer will still have 100 points left?"

Kurogasa looked down at the duel. "If he is activating that card now, he must have the other to go with it."

Credo then pointed to Apollyon. "Now, I attach Ring of Destruction to Apollyon. However, to ensure my survival, I will also activate the Ring of Defense quick play spell card.!" As the ring of the grenades attached to Apollyon's neck, a ring of shields appeared in front of Credo.

Apollyon looked upon the ring of grenades around his neck, and for the first time in his life, the dark dragon lord actually felt fear. _"No… No, this… This cannot be! I am Apollyon, the Dark Dragon Lord! I cannot be killed!"_ Fearfully, he looked to Satellizer. _"Satellizer… Do something!"_

Satellizer looked worried. "Do not worry my master! I have a plan!" She took a card from her hand. "I activate the quick-play spell, Spell Series! This allows me to copy the effect of a spell card and I choose your Ring of Defense!" The card flipped face-up, revealing a white fairy that quickly transformed into the Ring of Defense.

Credo, however, continued to grin. "Please, I'll still destroy your master! And I have a card to take care of your Spell Series! I activate the quick play spell card Sword of Dark Sealing!" A black sword with a black skull on it appeared on the field. "I can return five Warrior-type monsters from my graveyard to the deck to negate the activation of a spell, trap, or monster effect and destroy it! And I choose your-!"

Satellizer then raised her hand, interrupting Credo "Wait a minute, User of Shadows! I would choose carefully! Are you sure you want to get rid of my defense and not your Ring of Destruction?"

Credo looked at her with confusion. "What kind of fool do you take me for? Do you really think I would choose to destroy the card that will ensure my victory?"

Satellizer looked to him and smiled. "You will when I tell you this. You see, if my master is destroyed in such a manner, the release of all his power will create an explosion more powerful than Zero Reverse. Completely annihilating New Domino City!"

Everyone looked at her in shock. If Credo targeted Satellizer's Ring of Defense, then the entire city would be ground zero when Apollyon is destroyed.

"True you will survive thanks to your Ring of Defense, but everything else in the city will be obliterated, including your friends!" Satellizer said

Credo looked to where the others were standing and grinned. "Do you really think I care about what happens to them? It's time I ended this!"

_"NO!"_

* * *

**Inside Krad's Mind**

Krad and Credo stood facing one another in a dark room, the only light being on the spot where the two stood. Credo looked to Krad incredulously. "What are you doing!? This is what you wanted, yes? This was your strategy to defeat Apollyon!"

"Yes, but not like this! I'm not going to sacrifice the people of New Domino to destroy Apollyon!"

Credo snorted at this. "You see… This why you needed me, to have the strength to do what you couldn't! You wanted Apollyon dead to save the world, you've got it! True, it will cost a few million, but you'll be saving billions more! They're casualties of war!"

Krad's anger exploded at that. "If I let you do this, I'd be the very thing that Apollyon was! I won't sacrifice innocent people… I won't kill my friends and Keira just to stop Apollyon!"

Credo then did something that shocked Krad. He actually gave him a genuine smile. "Congratulations Kenshin heir."

"W-What?" Krad looked behind Credo and saw the previous heirs, including someone he hasn't seen his entire life. "M-Mom?"

Krad's mother stepped past Credo and faced her son. "I'm so proud of you. The Kenshin clan has always protected the innocent, you have kept that tradition alive. You will be an outstanding heir." She then began to vanish.

"W-Wait! I still want to talk!" Krad tried to stop her until she shook her head.

"No, you must continue your fight to the bitter end." She said solemnly. "But always know this, I will always be watching over you."

* * *

Back on the Duel, Ritsu and the others were prepared for Credo to target Ring of Defense until their elements and mark reacted to something.

Looking up, they saw a huge pillar of positive energy erupt from where Credo stood. When the light faded, they saw standing there Krad, his purple Dragon Eyes glowing.

Keira began to tear up as she saw this. "KRAD! He's back!"

Belial looked back and his face lit up when he saw his friend back to normal. _"Krad! You're back!"_

"You bet I am! And it's time for me to finish things! Now then, I activate the effect of Sword of Dark Sealing! I return five of my Dark Knights back to deck to negate and destroy," he paused as he pointed up at Apollyon. "Ring of Destruction!" The eye sockets on the sword then glowed bright red before firing two laser beams out of them, destroying the Ring of Destruction.

Yuzuki smiled brightly, leaping into the air., "Yes! Krad saved the city!" However, when she looked to Ritsu, she saw he looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Ritsu…?"

Ritsu looked to her, trying to keep his composure. "Yuzuki… He saved the city, but… That means Krad is about to lose." As those words left his lips, everyone suddenly realized what that meant.

"KRAD!"

Satellizer grinned evilly as she looked to Krad. "Well, it would appear the User of Shadows has chosen to take the path of the tragic hero, going down in a blaze of glory." Satellizer gave a sigh.

Krad, however, continued to smile. "You're right… But I would rather lose my soul and fall as a hero than become a murderer, living as a villain."

Satellizer found his smile disgusting and sneered "How noble. Well then, I will end this quickly for you. I draw!" Satellizer drew her next card while Solemn wishes activated once more.

**Satellizer: 3900**  
**Krad: 1400**

"I activate the quick play spell card Cleansing Waters! I choose one monster on the field and that monster loses all attack and defense bonuses!" Satellizer pointed at Belial. "Say goodbye to your attack boost!" Purple rain hit Belial as it weakened him to the point where he couldn't do anything (14,100-2900).

_"It's time to end this!"_ Apollyon roared.

Satellizer pointed to Belial. "Apollyon, end this fight! Destroy Belial – the Dragon of the Shadows with your Chaos Darkness!"

The mighty dark dragon lord charged up his attack, ready to annihilate Krad and his dragon. Krad, meanwhile, looked to his left to see an already crying Keira. "Keira… I'm sorry… I tried my best."

_"Goodbye, User of Shadows!"_Apollyon cried out as he fired off his attack, enveloping both Krad and Belial.

"NNNNNOOOOO!" Keira cried out mournfully as she tried to run forward, only to be held back by Akira and Satoshi.

As the blast released a massive wave of energy towards the others, Terra ran in front of them, activating his duel disk as quickly as he could and slapping Golem onto the field. "Golem, we need your help! Protect us!"

The Dragon of Earth hopped onto the field in front of his master, calling out,_ "Hang on, sonny, I got'ya! Mountain Range Defense!"_ As Golem stomped the ground, a huge rock wall popped up to protect the others. However, even with Golem's great defensive power, the shield was destroyed. It absorbed most of the blow, but still had enough force to blow the others back.

After a few moments, the others slowly got up and could see Krad, laying on the ground, clearly wounded and defeated.

**Satellizer: 3900 Winner**  
**Krad: 0**

Satellizer grinned as she saw this. "It's a shame, User of Shadows. My master could have used you. Oh well… At least I can take pleasure in knowing your soul is off to the Underworld."

As she said this, the ring of purple fire around them began to close up around Krad, ready to evoke the penalty for losing a Shadow Duel.

Belial appeared above the wounded Krad._ "Krad… No! My master, my friend! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I failed to protect you!"_

Krad did his best to smile as he said despite the pain, "No… Belial, you didn't. It wasn't your fault. I'm… I'm proud to have been your friend. Please… Watch over Keira for me." He then gave a small gasp as the circle of fire completely closed up around him and what appeared to be a purple ghost-like entity went flying out of his chest, only to disappear a few moments later.

Then, when the ghost-like entity, Krad's soul disappeared, back in the cave where Apollyon was truly waiting, the floating purple energy orb with the kanji for "dark" suddenly shattered. The Seal of Shadows had broken on the Elemental Seal.

"KRAD!"

The others went running towards him, sorrow wrapping them as they approached him, seeing his soulless body.

Meanwhile, Apollyon appeared behind Satellizer and let out a roar of dark joy. _"Yes! At last! One of the six seals has broken! My power is beginning to return!"_ Apollyon then looked at Satellizer. _"You have served me well, Satellizer! I can assure you I will reward you for this victory."_

Satellizer then bowed before her master. "Thank you, my master. I am proud to serve you."

As the others got to Krad, Ritsu and them dropped to their knees, several of them in tears already as they looked upon his seemingly lifeless body, his eyes void of pupils or irises. Ritsu then hugged his friend close, tears streaming down his face. "Krad… You idiot… Why did you have to do this? Why did you have to think you had to fight alone!?" As he looked up, he then saw Satellizer preparing to leave. Angrily, he got up, his golden Dragon Eyes aglow "SATELLIZER!"

She stopped as she saw the User of Light run after her, and grinned. Immediately, he activated his duel disk. "FIGHT ME! FIGHT ME NOW DAMN IT!"

She then laughed evilly. "In such a rush to join your friend in the Underworld? HA! Oh don't worry, Light User, you'll get your chance at me very soon. In three weeks, when the final battle begins, you'll get your chance to avenge your friend." And then, with a mocking flip of her hair, she turned to leave again. However, she was stopped once more. But this time, by someone she did not expect.

"Satellizer, wait!"

She froze midstep, lost in shock as she heard that voice, a voice she did not expect to ever hear again. When she turned around, she did not expect to see the last person she wanted to see. "Rai…?"

Rai looked to her with shock, but smiling "Yes… Yes it's me. Is that really you?" As the psychic duelist looked on at her, for the first time, the Familiar of Apollyon actually had a real smile as she nodded at him. "Oh, Satellizer… I've missed you so much! I thought… I thought I had lost you."

Satellizer looked to him "It doesn't have to be that way, darling. Join me… join my master's quest. A powerful Psychic like yourself would be a most valuable asset to us. And even more, we could be together again."

Rai looked at her shocked, a million thoughts running through his mind as he tried to process everything. He didn't really know everything that was going on, but from what he saw, he had surmised that the big dragon she used was the bad guy. However… he had the chance to be with his one true love again. He could make up for the accident…

"Don't you dare side with her." Kazuma said as he and the other members of the Order of the Elements came out of the bushes.

Satellizer hissed at him as she saw him arrive "The Order…"

Kazuma ignored her and looked to Rai "She serves a being who wants nothing more than to destroy our world. If you join her, you're an enemy…" He then activated his duel disk, signaling he was ready to fight. "And if you're an enemy… You'll be treated like one."

Rai truly did not know what to do, looking back and forth between the woman he loved and this kid who appeared out of nowhere to fight him. He wanted so badly to be with Satellizer again, and yet… He was not sure if her side was the right one.

Satellizer, seeing the indecisiveness in her lover's face, gave a smile. "Rai, you have three weeks to decide. That is when our final battle will take place. And I hope you pick the right side, my love." And with that, she disappeared into the night, a single tear trickling down her face as she faded into the shadows.

"Satellizer…" Rai whispered out as he looked off into the distance, lost, hurt, sad, and confused.

There was a few moments of silence before Ritsu turned, seeing his brother standing there. He then punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. "YOU JERK! HOW COULD YOU!?"

The other Elemental Users, their friends besides Keira who was still with Krad, and the other Order members then started to hold Ritsu back while Iris helped Kazuma stand, blood dripping from his nose. Ritsu fought against Satoshi, Kurogasa, Akira, and Terra who were trying their best to hold Ritsu back. "Let me go damn it!"

Wiping some of the blood away, Kazuma looked to his older brother "What the hell was that for!?"

Ritsu, finally having stopped trying to get out of his friends' grasp, looked to his adopted younger brother. "How could you!? Why did you let him fight!? Why didn't you stop him!?"

Kazuma looked at the ground with guilt. "I'm sorry, Ritsu. But… But Dad ordered me not to interfere, saying it was Krad's choice." He replied.

This was not what Ritsu wanted to hear. Angrily, he ran off back towards his Duel Runner. Yuzuki tried to stop him. "Ritsu! Come back!" But to no avail. He hopped on his Runner and was off.

As they watched this, Nami bit her lip. "He's not going in the direction of his house. He's going to the Order."

Meanwhile, Keira sat kneeling over Krad, cradling his head in her lap as she cried, her tears dripping onto his face. "Oh, Krad… Why did you have to leave me? I never got to tell you… Never got to tell you just how much you mean to me… I never told you that I loved you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I think you're the sweetest boy I've ever known."

As her tears continued to fall, Shiko came up behind her. "Keira… We've got to go. Ritsu's gone to the Order." Keira looked up to Shiko hesitantly but eventually nodded to her.

Terra came up to her. "I'll carry him." Kneeling down, he picked up Krad's body into his arms and carried him back to his runner and draped him over the back.

* * *

**At the Order**

Shin and Yuki were sitting in Shin's office, the two both silent and solemn, having sensed the breaking of the Shadow Seal. They knew then what was about to come next.

Ritsu came bursting through the door, his face red from anger and crying as he stormed in, slamming his hands on the desk and staring down his father. "Why!? Why did you do it!? Why did you give Krad that sedative and let him go and fight Apollyon alone!?" His whole body was trembling as he waited for his answer.

Shin couldn't look his son in the eye. "I'm sorry, Ritsu."

Doing his best not to snap. "You're sorry? That's all you can say to me after you let my friend run off and lose his soul!?"

Shin sighed "It was Krad's choice. I didn't want him to do this, but in the end, this is your war to fight. You all have to fight it your own way, and this is how Krad chose to fight." He explained to Ritsu who clenched his fists.

Ritsu looked at him like he had five heads. "But he wasn't ready! GAH! Why couldn't he have waited!?" Then, he broke down, falling to his knees and just let his tears roll down his cheeks, hugging his knees as he cried. "He was my friend! Why did he have to be so stupid!" At that, Shin and Yuki both went around the desk and went down to the floor, hugging their sobbing son, trying their best to comfort him.

* * *

A little while later, Krad was placed in an empty bed in a spare room, with medical equipment attached to him to make sure his body stayed healthy while his soul was gone. Keira sat in a chair next him, holding his hand while Ritsu was off on his own, trying to heal.

Meanwhile, the others were all in a room together, trying to comfort one another.

Terra was the first to speak. "Was this our fault? Was it because of us he went off to fight Apollyon alone?"

Akira sighed as he thought about what his friend said. "Maybe… Maybe if we hadn't reacted so negatively when he revealed his secret to us. He was just trying to protect us from it. If we had been more open, then maybe he-."

Satoshi turned to him, cutting him off. "We can't think about that! It's not our fault, what happened to Krad. The only one to blame is Apollyon for taking him away from us."

Kurogasa nodded as he walked up next to the User of Fire. "Satoshi's right. We can't linger on what happened. All we can do now is focus on defeating Apollyon. If we can do that, maybe we can get Krad's soul back."

Smiling at her friend, Nami nodded as she got up, wiping away a few lingering tears as she walked forward and put her hand forward. "Agreed. From here on out, we finish this fight for Krad." That was all everyone needed to hear. Nodding to each other, they all got together and put their hands on top of one another's.

"For Krad."

* * *

After some alone time, Ritsu made his way to the room Krad was being kept in. Keira was sitting in a chair next to him, holding his hand stroking his hair. She didn't notice Ritsu until he broke the silence "Hey."

Looking up, she looked to him briefly before turning back to Krad. "I just wish I had told him how much he meant to me before this, Ritsu."

He nodded slowly as he pulled up a chair next to her. "I know." The two then sat there in silence for a few moments before Ritsu reached into his pocket. "Krad would have wanted you to have this."

Keira turned to face him and gasped when she saw what was in Ritsu's hand: Krad's deck. "Ritsu… I…"

Ritsu just put the deck into her hand. "Trust me… It belongs with you."

A few more tears fell down her face as a small smile went onto Keira's face. She then leaned forward and gave the User of Light a tender kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Ritsu…"

He gave her the best smile he could before getting up to leave. When he made it to the door, he stopped, though as Keira called out, "Ritsu, wait." She then slowly walked over to him and said, "Promise me something… Promise me you'll get Krad's soul back."

Ritsu was silent for a moment as he looked down at Keira. After what seemed like forever. "..I promise." She then gave him a tight hug before he left, retaking her place at Krad's side.

As she took his hand back between hers, Belial appeared over Keira. _"Krad, my friend, my master… I will not fail you. I will protect her and watch over her for you… I promise…"_

* * *

**Thetrueazure: *Sniff* No! Why Krad!? Why!?**

**Asuka: Ahem, we would like to thank Serpentdragon for helping us with this chapter. And sorry for not updating for almost 2 months, Azure just started college today. Stay tuned.**

* * *

**Ritsu: Three weeks...Three week left until the final battle. The shadow seal was lifted after Krad lost and Apollyon is one step closer to regaining his full power. And they're coming at us with everything they have.**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Wavering Seal.**

**"I'm going to enjoy sending you to far depth of the underworld."**


	63. Wavering Seal

**Thetrueazure: My classes are awesome! I only have one day class and the other 3 classes are night classes.**

**Ritsu: Great, so you may have more time making new chapters.**

**Thetrueazure: Maybe, anyways, we own nothing.**

* * *

After some alone time, Ritsu made his way to the room Krad was being kept in. Keira was sitting in a chair next to him, holding his hand stroking his hair. She didn't notice Ritsu until he broke the silence "Hey."

Looking up, she looked to him briefly before turning back to Krad. "I just wish I had told him how much he meant to me before this, Ritsu."

He nodded slowly as he pulled up a chair next to her. "I know." The two then sat there in silence for a few moments before Ritsu reached into his pocket. "Krad would have wanted you to have this."

Keira turned to face him and gasped when she saw what was in Ritsu's hand: Krad's deck. "Ritsu… I…"

Ritsu just put the deck into her hand. "Trust me… It belongs with you."

A few more tears fell down her face as a small smile went onto Keira's face. She then leaned forward and gave the User of Light a tender kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Ritsu…"

He gave her the best smile he could before getting up to leave. When he made it to the door, he stopped, though as Keira called out, "Ritsu, wait." She then slowly walked over to him and said, "Promise me something… Promise me you'll get Krad's soul back."

Ritsu was silent for a moment as he looked down at Keira. After what seemed like forever. "..I promise." She then gave him a tight hug before he left, retaking her place at Krad's side.

As she took his hand back between hers, Belial appeared over Keira. _"Krad, my friend, my master… I will not fail you. I will protect her and watch over her for you… I promise…"_

* * *

**Ch.61 Wavering Seal**

"_Hehehe." _Apollyon gave a deep laugh while a purple orb with the kanji 'Shadow' inside it circled around him. _"I must give that cur some credit, he nearly killed me."_

Satellizer bowed towards Apollyon with Hogo. "Master, what is our next move now that the Shadow seal is broken?"

"_Hmm?" _Apollyon absorbed the shadow orb. _"We will go after the source."_

"I see." Satellizer gave a scheming smile. "The light user is still shaken from the shadow users crushing defeat, meaning he's now an easy target."

"If I may?" Hogo spoke up. "How do you propose we lure the light user in? He is being guarded by the order."

"Dear Hogo." Satellizer patted his head and gave an evil grin. "You just leave that to me."

* * *

**In the order.**

"Ow!" Kazuma flinched in pain while Iris was tending to his cuts.

"Hold still and it won't hurt!" Iris snapped and looked down in concern. "How is he?"

Kazuma took a deep breath. "He's still not talking to me, I don't blame him; I would be the same way if my best friend went to fight and no one stopped him."

"But, I'm worried he may go after Apollyon." Iris clenched her fists. "I'm mean, you heard what Yuki said, if he loses, the seal will shatter completely."

Kazuma gave a small smile and flicked Iris' forehead. "That's enough worry ok?"

"Alright." Iris grumbled and rubbed her head.

* * *

**At Ritsu's House.**

Satoshi and the others except for Ritsu and Keira were in the living room worrying about Ritsu.

"He's still not saying anything?" Satoshi asked Yuzuki who nodded in confirmation.

"Ritsu and Keira took Krads lose the hardest out of all of us so naturally they won't say anything." Akira said while Nami attempted to go talk to Ritsu, only to have Kurogasa grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't, he'll snap out of this on his own." Kurogasa said. "You of all people should know this."

"I do, but it can't just sit by and watch him suffer!" Nami snapped but regained her composure when Ritsu walked out; his eyes were void of any emotion whatsoever. He walked past everybody and went to the door.

"W-Where are you going?" Kuraki asked which made Ritsu stop just short of the door.

"…I'm going for a walk." Ritsu said before walking out of the house. While Ritsu was walking, he looked up at the sky and saw rain clouds coming in and it started to rain. "Heh, Raikou, do you know why it rains?"

Raikou appeared next to Ritsu. _"I have no idea."_

"Dad explained it to me." Ritsu said while he wore a lopsided smile while his hair was covering his eyes. "He said that when someone dies, the rain comes in trying to wash away the sadness, but, getting rid of sadness isn't that simple."

"_I know, it still lingers." _Raikou said while the sound of thunder rumbled through the sky. _"Let's go to the order, everyone is waiting over there."_

"Alright."

* * *

**Back at the Order.**

Everyone was in the briefing room with Shin and Yuki.

"It's really pouring outside." Yuki said in concern.

"We'll have to start without him." Shin said. "As you all are full aware, the shadow seal was broken, meaning the seal is starting to waver."

"What are we going to do?" Terra asked. "The final battle is three weeks away and we're not at full force."

"That's what I want to know." Kuraki asked.

"_You can't do anything." _Everyone heard a familiar voice as an air display appeared with Satellizer on it.

"Satellizer." Rai whispered.

"You." Ritsu growled.

"_Why the hostility? Your not mad at what I did are you?" _Satellizer said with a pouting face. _"And I went through all this trouble to try and contact you."_

"Enough!" Shin yelled. "Why are you here?"

"_Zip it old man." _Satellizer said. _"I'm talking to the Light User."_

"What do you want?" Ritsu asked while Satellizer was playing with her hair.

"_Hmm, I just want tell you this." _Satellizer gave an evil grin. _"I will be breaking the light seal so that my master will be at full power and you will duel me to make it happen."_

"I refuse."

Satellizer did not like that answer. _"What was that?"_

"I know what you're trying to do." Ritsu said while Satellizer started to get angry. "You want me to rush in with a clouded mind so that I can be an easy target."

Satellizer started to laugh uncontrollably which surprised everyone. _"Perhaps you didn't hear me; either you duel me, or…" _A video of the New Domino city hospital was being display. _"My master will level the hospital with the people still inside!"_

"What!?" Kazuma yelled. "You would put innocent people at risk for your own personal gain!?"

"Why can't you just wait for the final battle?" Miharu asked in anger.

"_Because I don't like waiting." _Satellizer said. _"I'll be waiting in front of the hospital, tootles." _And with that, the transmission was cut off.

"She would resort to using hostages." Shin said in anger while Ritsu clenched his fists.

"R-Ritsu?" Yuzuki looked at Ritsu who made his way to the door. "Where are you going!?"

"What does it look like?" Ritsu growled. "I'm going to the hospital to stop her."

"That's exactly what she wants." Lester said. "She's using hostages as bait to lure you in."

"Yes, she knows your deck inside and out." Iris added.

"Shut up!" Ritsu snapped causing everyone to be quiet. "I'm not going to let anymore innocent people die because of this war."

It was silent for awhile until Akira moved forward a bit. "Then let us help."

Ritsu turned to see everyone standing their and smiled. "OK."

* * *

**Over at the hospital.**

Satellizer and Hogo were standing in front of the hospital while Satellizer was tapping her foot impatiently. She then smiled when she heard the sound of duel runners getting closer. She and Hogo turned around to see Ritsu and the others, including the order and Shin.

"Oh my?" Satellizer started to clap. "You brought everyone, minus one person."

"Enough of your comments." Ritsu yelled and equipped his duel disk. "You wanted to duel me, well here I am!"

"I do thank you for coming, but you won't be dueling me." Satellizer looked over at Hogo. "You will be dueling Hogo."

"_Hogo? Don't tell me-" _Shin looked at Ritsu. "Be careful Ritsu, he's really dangerous."

"I got it." Ritsu said while Hogo stepped forward and activated his duel disk.

"You are the User of Light correct?" Ritsu nodded at Hogo's question. "I'm going to enjoy sending you to the far depths of the underworld."

"Geez isn't he overconfident." Miharu said and looked at Kazuma. "Bro?"

Kazuma snapped out of his train of thought. "Huh?"

"You were in your own little world." Miharu explained. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kazuma said and looked at Ritsu and Hogo.

Ritsu and Hogo drew their opening hands.

Ritsu/Hogo: Let's duel!

**Ritsu: 4000  
Hogo: 4000**

The purple fire from before circled around the field creating a barrier, Yuzuki looked in concern.

"Please win Ritsu."

"I'll take the first move! I draw!" Ritsu drew his sixth card. "I summon Axe Dragonute (4/2000/1200) in attack mode!" An armored dragon wielding a battle axe appeared on the field. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn!" Two reverse cards appeared.

"My turn, I draw!" Hogo drew his sixth card. "I activate the continuous spell cards Banner of Courage and Burden of the Mighty!"

"Great, two cards I don't want to see." Ritsu growled under his breath. "And don't tell me; since Burden of the Mighty is active, my Axe Dragonute loses 100 attack points for every level he has." A red aura surrounded Axe Dragonute, weakening him (2000-1600).

"That's going to be annoying later in the duel when Ritsu summons high level monsters." Lester said. "The higher the level, the more power it loses."

"And now I summon Thunder King Rai-Oh (4/1900/800) in attack mode!" A bolt of lightning crashed down on the field, shattering most of the windows, a mechanical being appeared, surging with electricity. "Attack his Axe Dragonute! And since it's my battle phase, Banner of Courage gives him an extra 200 attack points!" Rai-Oh sent a powerful bolt of lightning that destroyed Dragonute with little effort (1900-2100).

"Ahh!" Ritsu screamed in pain and fell to one knee.

**Ritsu: 3500  
Hogo: 4000**

"Ritsu!" Yuzuki tried to run to him only to run into the barrier separating him from the group.

"I'm fine!" Ritsu said and stood up. "I activate the trap card Miracle's Wake, reviving my Axe Dragonute!"

"And that's where my Rai-Oh comes in! I sacrifice him to negate that special summon!" Rai-Oh turned into a ball of lightning and flew towards Ritsu's duel disk, forcing Ritsu to shield himself. "I know your deck inside and out, there is nothing I don't know about you thanks to my Master."

"Damn you." Ristu cursed under his breath.

Kazuma looked at Iris who was very worried. "What's wrong Iris?"

"I'm worried about the people in the hospital." Iris said. "If the damage is real in a shadow duel, then the people are in danger."

"You don't need to worry Iris." Shin explained. "I have Hyperion on standby in case anything happens."

"O-OK."

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." One reverse card appeared.

"I draw!" Ritsu drew his next card. "I activate my other facedown Call of the Haunted and bring back Axe Dragonute!" The axe wielding dragon reappeared on the field in a weakened state (2000-1600). "Next I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards!" Ritsu drew two cards from his deck.

"Come at me." Hogo taunted.

"Gladly! Attack him directly!" Axe Dragonute rushed in for an attack which surprised everyone.

"Ritsu! His facedown!" Yuzuki yelled.

"What the hell is he thinking?" Shinji asked. "He's normally level headed."

"I activate my facedown Magic Cylinder! Redirecting all damage to you!" Dragonute vanished in a portal and reappeared behind Ritsu.

"Ritsu! Behind you!" Nami yelled, but it was too late. The moment he turned around, Axe Dragonute's axe slashed him, causing him to scream in pain as blood fell on the ground.

**Ritsu: 1900  
Hogo: 4000**

Everyone was in shock at what happened. Ritsu lost over half of his life points in the span of two turns while Hogo remained untouched, not only that, but Hogo was one step ahead of Ritsu.

"A…After he attacks, he switches to defense mode." Ritsu said weakly as Axe Dragonute took a defensive stance. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"What the hell is going on?" Satoshi asked. "How the hell is Hogo one step ahead of Ritsu!?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Satellizer laughed and jumped on the hospital roof. "Hogo's deck is designed to counter the Light User's element."

"You bastard!" Terra yelled.

"Sticks and stones." She then pulled out a pocket watch and smiled. "Well, looks like they're just about done."

"What're you talking about?" Kazuma wondered when the alarm on his runner went off. His face darkened in anger. "You targeted the Order." Everyone looked at Kazuma in shock.

"You catch on quick." Satellizer gave an evil smirk.

* * *

**At the Order.**

Yuki was in the briefing room looking out the window with a worried expression on her face.

"_Please be okay Ritsu." _Yuki's train of thought was cut off when she heard an explosion. "What in the name of Grapha!" Yuki ran out of the briefing room and down the hall when she ran into Rai.

"Miss Himuro, what was that?" Rai asked.

"I have no idea, but I need you to get to safety." Yuki said.

"What about you?"

Yuki cracked her knuckles. "You should be worried about the people who caused this." Yuki ran to where the explosion originated. She saw that it was the room Keira was staying to Krad and the door was blown off the hinges. She entered the room and saw Keira barely conscious, she also saw Shin Mochizuki and Hero Bardock with Hero carrying Krad's soulless body.

"So there was one more huh?" Hero said while Yuki's eyes glowed purple. "I would love to stay here and play, but we have bigger plans." A huge gust of wind obscured Yuki's vision as Hero and Shin vanished with Krad. Yuki ran to Keira.

"Hang in there Keira." Yuki said while Keira groaned in pain.

* * *

"I'll start my turn." Hogo drew his next card and smiled slightly. "Let me tell you this Light User, you will not beat me. My master will rule both this world and the spirit world."

"D-Damn." Ritsu coughed up some blood. "Do your worst."

"With pleasure. I activate the spell card Card of Santity!" Both of them drew until they had six cards. "Next I activate the quick play spell Photon Lead! With this card, I can special summon a level 4 or lower Light monster from my hand in attack mode! I special summon Fairy Archer (3/1400/600) in attack mode!" A fairy in a blue dress with a bow and arrow appeared on the field.

"Here comes his combo." Satellizer smirked.

"Now I activate the quick play spell card Inferno Reckless Summon! I can only activate this card when I special summon a monster with 1500 attack points or less and you have a face up monster on the field, we are now allowed to special summon additional copies to the field! I special summon two more Fairy Archers!" Two more archers appeared on the field.

"I special summon two more Axe Dragonutes in attack mode!" Ritsu said as two more axe wielding dragons appeared (2000-1800)x2.

"Now since I control at least 2 Light monsters, I can special summon Guardian of Order (8/2500/1200) in attack mode!" A bright flash of light brought a knight in silver armor with gold lines. "With this, your fate is sealed."

**To be continued.**

**Ch.61 end**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: So tired, college eating my brain alive.**

**Asuka: Suck it up.**

**Thetrueazure: I'm going to go to bed now. Stay tuned.**

* * *

**Satellizer: Hehehe, Hogo is performing splendidly, he's driven the Light User into a corner, it's only a matter of time before the seal is shattered.**

**Next time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Falling into the Darkness.**

"**Everything is going according to plan."**


	64. Falling into the Darkness

**Thetrueazure: A yes, fall is setting in. I have to say I vastly prefer fall over summer.**

**Asuka: Why?**

**Thetrueazure: Well for starters, fall won't be over 100 FREAKING DEGREES! **

**Asuka: Really 100 degrees is kind of cold to me.**

**Thetrueazure: Dear god, what the hell are you? We own nothing.**

* * *

"I'll start my turn." Hogo drew his next card and smiled slightly. "Let me tell you this Light User, you will not beat me. My master will rule both this world and the spirit world."

"D-Damn." Ritsu coughed up some blood. "Do your worst."

"With pleasure. I activate the spell card Card of Santity!" Both of them drew until they had six cards. "Next I activate the quick play spell Photon Lead! With this card, I can special summon a level 4 or lower Light monster from my hand in attack mode! I special summon Fairy Archer (3/1400/600) in attack mode!" A fairy in a blue dress with a bow and arrow appeared on the field.

"Here comes his combo." Satellizer smirked.

"Now I activate the quick play spell card Inferno Reckless Summon! I can only activate this card when I special summon a monster with 1500 attack points or less and you have a face up monster on the field, we are now allowed to special summon additional copies to the field! I special summon two more Fairy Archers!" Two more archers appeared on the field.

"I special summon two more Axe Dragonutes in attack mode!" Ritsu said as two more axe wielding dragons appeared (2000-1800)x2.

"Now since I control at least 2 Light monsters, I can special summon Guardian of Order (8/2500/1200) in attack mode!" A bright flash of light brought a knight in silver armor with gold lines. "With this, your fate is sealed."

* * *

**Ch.64 Falling into the Darkness**

"My my." Satellizer grinned. "Look at you Light User, you're like that foolish Kenshin boy."

"What was that?" Ritsu glared at Satellizer.

"My, so quick to anger, but you should be more worried about what's going to happen right now." Satellizer looked at Hogo. "Hogo, be a dear and end this right now."

"With pleasure." Hogo said. "I activate Fairy Archer's ability!" All 3 bows were trained on Ritsu while Guardian of Order reared back his fist.

"This is not good." Akira gritted his teeth.

"Now you take 400 points of damage for every LIGHT monster on my field!" Hogo explained. "So you take 1600 points of damage!"

"Damn it." Ritsu prepared himself.

"Ready?" The archers pulled back a crystal arrow. "Aim…" They each aimed at Ritsu. "Fire!" All of the archers and Guardian fired their individual shots at Ritsu, one arrow nicked his cheek while the other two struck his arms and the orb of light the Guardian fired sent him into the force field.

"Ritsu!" Everyone yelled in unison as Ritsu slid to the floor.

**Ritsu: 300  
Hogo: 4000**

"This is the end, Guardian of Order attack your Axe Dragonute in attack mode!" Guardian of Order ran towards the armored dragon only to be stopped by a force field (2500-2700). "What?" Hogo looked at Ritsu face down on the floor, he also saw his finger pressing a spell and trap card switch.

"I activate…my trap card Draining Shield…stopping your attack and increasing my life points by the same amount." Ritsu forced himself up while golden stardust rained down on him.

**Ritsu: 3000  
Hogo: 4000**

"Hmm, looks like I miscalculated you having Draining Shield this early, I set one card face down and end my turn." One reverse card appeared.

"I draw!" Ritsu drew his next card and looked at it. "I summon Delta Flyer (3/1500/900) in attack mode!" A high speed dragon flew past the duelists. "I activate Delta Flyer's special ability, I increase my Dragonute's level by 1!" Axe Dragonute roared as it received some power (4-5).

"Oh, here comes the leader of the Elemental Dragons Hogo." Satellizer said.

"I tune my level 5 Axe Dragonute with my level 3 Delta Flyer!" Delta Flyer turned into three synchro gates and surrounded Axe Dragonute, turning him into five stars.

When the stars of heaven converge, they unlock the door to a true salvation; become the light that descends from the heavens! Synchro Summon! The Divine Light, Raikou-The Dragon of the Heavens (8/3000/2400)!

Raikou appeared on the field with a deafening roar and stared down the four monsters Hogo had in a weakened state (3000-2200).

"And before I attack, I activate the quick play spell card Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your Burden of the Mighty!" A wild tornado destroyed Hogo's spell card as Raikou regained his power (2200-3000). "Attack his first Fairy Archer with Heaven's Wrath!"

"_I'll show you what happens when you hurt my master!" _Raikou fired a massive fireball at Fairy Archer, engulfing her in one shot.

**Ritsu: 3000  
Hogo: 2400**

"He's fighting back!" Kuraki cheered.

"I activate the spell card Card of Sanctity!" Both duelists drew until they were holding six cards. "I end my turn."

"I draw." Hogo drew his next card and looked at it. "I activate my trap card Solar Ray, dealing you 600 points of damage for every LIGHT monster I control! I control three LIGHT monsters, so you take 1800 points of damage!" All three monsters on Hogo's field fired a concentrated ball of light at Ritsu which brought him to one knee in pain.

**Ritsu: 1200  
Hogo: 2400**

"Next I activate Fairy Archer's ability! You now take 900 points of damage!" The archers and Guardian fired another concentrated ball of light at Ritsu, knocking him on his back.

**Ritsu: 300  
Hogo: 2400**

"Oh man." Shinji said. "Just when you think Ritsu's getting some momentum going, his opponent stops him in his tracks."

"This is bad, if this keeps up then the Light Seal will shatter." Melody said in a worried tone.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." One more reverse card appeared.

"_Damn." _Ritsu thought while he tried to stand up. _"At this rate I'm going to lose."_

"Just face it Light User, nothing you do will change the fact that you're going to lose!" Satellizer said with a hint of joy.

"Shut up!" Ritsu yelled and placed his hand on top of his deck. "I draw!"

"_Ritsu's planning to end it right here." _Kurogasa thought and looked at Hogo. _"So why does he seem so calm?"_

"I activate the spell card Dragon's Mirror! I remove my two Axe Dragonutes and three other dragon cards from my hand and fusion summon my Five Headed Dragon (12/5000/5000)!" Ritsu's massive multi-headed dragon appeared with a deafening roar.

"Is that it?" Hogo asked.

"I'm just getting warmed up! I activate the spell card Gift of Martyr!" Ritsu said as the spell card appeared. "I sacrifice my Five Headed Dragon and transfer all of his attack points to Raikou!" Five Headed Dragon turned into a ball of light and entered Raikou, giving him a massive power boost (3000-8000).

"8000 attack points!" Jihl said in shock. "Not only that, but Raikou's ability can give him a possible 12,000 attack points."

"Come on Big bro!" Miharu yelled.

"This is the end! I activate Raikou's ability!" Ritsu said and discarded Lightpulsar Dragon. "Since I discarded Lightpulsar Dragon, Raikou gains his attack points, which is 2500!" Raikou absorbed the image of Lightpulsar Dragon and grew more powerful (8000-10,500).

"You may have made Raikou the strongest monster on the field, but that won't last long." Hogo said with a small smile.

"We'll see about that! Raikou, attack his Fairy Archer with Heavens Wrath!" Raikou was preparing to fire a massive fireball at Fairy Archer.

"Like I said, it won't last long! I activate my trap card Lumenize!" Hogo's facedown card flipped face up which shocked everyone.

"No way." Ritsu muttered.

"Since you decided to attack me, Lumenize stops your attack since I control a LIGHT monster." Raikou's fireball vanished into thin air. "Not only that, all those attack points on Raikou, are transferred to a LIGHT monster of my choosing."

"Are you serious!?" Akira said in shock. "That means any one of his monsters will gain 10,500 attack points!"

"I think I'll give my Guardian the attack points." The Guardian of Order let out a huge battle cry as he received a huge surge of power (2500-13,000). "Are you finished?"

"I…end my turn." Ritsu said in defeat while he fell to his knees.

"N-No way, R-Ritsu can't lose." Nami said and looked at Akira. "Please tell me he's not going to lose!" Akira looked away from Nami while she stepped back. "No way."

"It's time I finished this for my master, I draw." Hogo drew his next card. "Guardian of Order, in the name of the great Apollyon, destroy Raikou and the Light User!" Guardian of Order fired a massive concentrated ball of light at Raikou, destroying him and what little points Ritsu had.

**Ritsu: 0  
Hogo: 2400: Winner**

Everyone was silent as the field vanished and they saw Ritsu facedown on the asphalt.

"H-Hey, this is a joke r-right?" Yuzuki asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"I'm afraid it's no joke my dear." Satellizer said. "Your little boyfriend lost in the shadow duel like I planned." Apollyon appeared beside Satellizer while Raikou appeared in front of Ritsu's motionless body.

"_I must say Raikou, I expected more from you and your little master." _Apollyon taunted Raikou while the Elemental Seal on his chest shattered and he became enveloped in a dark aura. _"I must say, it feels quite nice being whole again."_

"Apollyon!" Apollyon looked and saw Satoshi and the others summon their Elemental Dragons. "You're not leaving this place alive! I can assure you that!"

Apollyon laughed hysterically and looked at Apollo. Leviathan, KazeRyu, and Golem. _"What can you three do? Begone!" _Apollyon sent a dark pulse which took out Apollo, Leviathan and Golem, as well as the Order and everyone else. _"Hmm? You people look so pitiful, I'll be merciful and let you guys live and see your world fall by my hands, hahahahaha!" _Apollyon, Satellizer and Hogo vanished into thin air.

* * *

**At the Order.**

Yuki placed Keira in a bed and pulled the covers over her. She then saw Shin and the others. Shin didn't make any eye contact with her so she knew what happened.

"Bring him in here." Yuki said as she tried not to tear up when they brought Ritsu in and placed him on the other bed.

"The seal was shattered the moment he lost." Shin explained. "I hate to say it, but I'm out of options."

"We, have only one option." Yuki said as she started to shake. "We fight, we fight until we win. I will make them pay for what they did to my son."

* * *

"Damn it!" Satoshi punched a nearby wall in anger. "First Krad and now Ritsu! Everything's going to hell in a blink of an eye!"

"I hate to say it, but your right." Nami said. "The seal is completely shattered." Nami looked at Yuzuki who was holding Ritsu's deck as Raikou appeared.

"_I-I'm sorry Yuzuki, if only I was strong enough, Ritsu would still be here."_

Yuzuki shook her head. "It's not your fault."

"Well, all we can do now is wait." Akira said.

* * *

Apollyon was eveloped in a dark sphere while Satellizer, Hogo, Hero and Shin started out at the city.

"My, my, We're ahead of schedule." Satellzier said with a grin and looked at Hero. "So what should we do now? Should we toy with them?"

"Do whatever you want." Hero said. "Apollyon is going to need some time getting accustomed to his old power."

"You just practically handed me a hand grenade." Satellzier smiled. "We'll just wait, they're in so much shock they won't be able to do anything when the darkness falls." Satellizer began to laugh while there were four glowing red eyes coming from the dark sphere.

**Ch.64 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: So the Elemental Seal is shattered and Apollyon is growing stronger. How will the rest of the Elemental Dragons counter? Stay tuned.**

* * *

**Satoshi: Damn it Apollyon, he was able to strike us at our weakest and we lost our leader. Now the seal is shattered and Apollyon is at full power. What are we going to do?**

**Next time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Darkness Falls**

"**Welcome Elemental Users, to your own personal hell!"**


	65. Darkness Falls

**Thetrueazure: zzzzz…..**

**Asuka: *Pulls out a megaphone* Wake up!**

**Thetrueazure: Wha-? Oh right disclaimer, uh, you guys already know it so….zzzzzzz….**

* * *

Apollyon was eveloped in a dark sphere while Satellizer, Hogo, Hero and Shin started out at the city.

"My, my, We're ahead of schedule." Satellzier said with a grin and looked at Hero. "So what should we do now? Should we toy with them?"

"Do whatever you want." Hero said. "Apollyon is going to need some time getting accustomed to his old power."

"You just practically handed me a hand grenade." Satellzier smiled. "We'll just wait, they're in so much shock they won't be able to do anything when the darkness falls." Satellizer began to laugh while there were four glowing red eyes coming from the dark sphere.

* * *

**Ch.65 Darkness Falls**

Throughout the whole night, everyone was in the room where Ritsu and Krad's unconscious body were. They were all stewing in depression. This was not supposed to happen. It wasn't even supposed to happen to begin with. First they lose Krad, and now they lost Ritsu, their leader, and with that the Elemental seal was shattered completely. And it all happened all so fast. There was nothing they could do.

"Urgh… damn it!" Satoshi shouted in anger hitting his hand with a fist. "I hate sitting around doing nothing!"

"You're not the only one." Terra said.

"I say we take this fight to Apollyon right now!"

"Oh, sure go right ahead and do a suicide charge, that'll sure bring down Apollyon." Akira replied sarcastically. "In case you've forgotten, we just lost Krad and Ritsu. The Light seal is shattered and we can't fight in the condition we're in. We can't do squat."

"But we gotta do something!"

"We all want to." Nami spoke out. "We just can't do anything right now." Nami looked at Ritsu's lifeless body. "If only he was still here."

Everything got silent in the room yet again. No one said a word. At that point, Kurogasa, who hadn't said anything got up from the couch and started leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Kuraki asked. Kurogasa stopped walking for a while, but didn't say anything and continued walking out the room. Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

As Kurogasa walked down the hallway, he opened up his cell phone and dialed a number. He waited for a couple of seconds until a voice can be heard on the other end. "Yusei, it's me Kurogasa. I need your help. Gather Jack and the others at the Poppo Time."

* * *

Kurogasa soon arrived at the Poppo Time basement late at night. Seeing that the light inside the garage was on, everyone was expecting him. He walked down the ramp and soon was met by the other Signers who were waiting for him.

"Thanks for coming guys." Kurogasa said.

"No problem." Yusei answered. "So what's wrong?"

"Well…"

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

"WHAT?!" The Signers asked shocked.

"Krad and Ritsu were beaten?" Leo asked.

"And now the Light seal is shattered?" Luna added.

Kurogasa nodded his head solemnly. "Everything has gone downhill from there. And all Hell is breaking loose back at the Order."

"Those bastards!" Jack cursed.

"I'm sorry for your loss…" Akiza said sadly.

"Is there anything you can do?" Crow asked.

"That's just it. We can't do squat. Not in the current condition we're in right now." Kurogasa shook his head. "That's why I came to you guys."

"Yusei… you've been quiet this whole time." Akiza said making everyone turn to him, who was thinking.

"Yeah, I know that look anywhere. Whaddya thinking Yusei?" Crow asked. Yusei was silent for a moment longer and then…

"There is one way…" Yusei finally spoke.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

* * *

**At the Order.**

Everyone was still in the room where Ritsu and Krad were in. They've been waiting for Kurogasa for a while too. Kuraki tried calling his cell phone, but there was no answer.

"Anything?" Yuzuki asked quietly.

"No." Kuraki shook her head. "He's still not answering." Just then the door to the room opened. Everyone stood up as they saw Kurogasa and the Signers coming in. They were a bit surprised to see the Signers.

"Kurogasa? Yusei? Everyone?" Akira asked.

"Dad?" Yuzuki asked surprised.

"Hey there everyone." Yusei greeted. "Kurogasa has told me your situation. And I think there's a way we can save Ritsu and Krad." Everyone gasped at this.

"There is?" Yuzuki asked hopefully. Yusei nodded at this.

"Going… back in time?" Keira asked in disbelief. Everyone else was in disbelief too.

"Yes." Yusei answered. "A long time ago, a man by the name of Paradox attack our timeline. He came from a future where Duel Monsters destroyed his future, so using his Duel Runner; he went back in time to attempt to kill Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters. Using the power of the Crimson Dragon, I was able to chase him throughout the time continuum, meeting Jaden Yuki and the King of Games, Yugi Moto along the way. The three of us dueled Paradox and we were able to win before Paradox had the chance to kill Pegasus."

"If I go back in time, to exact time Ritsu was challenged against Hogo, I might be able to take his place in the duel and beat Hogo." Kurogasa said.

"Do you think it'll work?" Shin asked.

"I'd say it's worth a shot." Kurogasa said. "I'm not the kind of person, who will stand by and let all hell break loose when I know I can do something about it. I'm doing this. I'm going to save Ritsu." He then looked at his unconscious form. "He's been like a brother to me. And I'm not gonna lose my brother now."

The room was dead silent; no one said anything for a few minutes. Satoshi was the first one to break the silence.

"Do it." Everyone looked at Satoshi in shock.

"Are you sure Satoshi?" Kurogasa asked, Satoshi threw a punch at Kurogasa as he caught the fist with a smile. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I'm with Satoshi on this one." Akira said as well. "If it worked with Yusei, it should work with you as well."

"Then it's decided then." As Nami said that, the ground underneath them started to shake violently as everyone tried to get their footing.

"What the hell's going on!?" Terra asked as Jihl held onto him for support.

"_Hear me Order of the Six Elements and the three Elemental Users!" _Apollyon roared as everyone ran outside to see that the sun was blotted out.

"What the hell?" Terra said.

"Since the Elemental Seal shattered, Apollyon is at full power now." Shin said while four red eyes appeared in the sky.

"_I must thank you for allowing me to reach my full power." _Apollyon said in laughter. _"To show my gratitude, you will all die quickly."_

"Like Hell!" Satoshi yelled and summoned Apollo.

"We don't have enough time Kurogasa, you have to go now." Yusei told Kurogasa who nodded.

"I got it."

"Wait Kurogasa." Kuraki called out which made Kurogasa turn around.

"What is it?" Kuraki brought Kurogasa into a kiss on the lips which lasted a few seconds before Kuraki broke it.

"Don't die okay."

Kurogasa nodded and went to his Duel Runner which was emitting a red glow.

"_I see what you're trying to do Signer boy, and it won't work!" _Apollyon as numerous copies of him appeared in the sky.

"Please tell me this is just a nightmare?" Iris said while Apollyon laughed.

"_Welcome to your own personal hell!" _

"Go Kurogasa!" Jack yelled as Kurogasa took off on his runner while being chased by a few 'Apollyons'.

"Damn." Kurogasa cursed under his breath as he tried to shake them. "These guys don't give up."

"Shooting Sonic!" One of the clones was shot down by Stardust Dragon. Kurogasa looked to see Yusei on his runner along with Jack, Akiza, Luna, Leo, Crow and Yuzuki.

"Go! Red Dragon Archfiend! Give Kurogasa a clear path with Absolute Powerforce!" Jack yelled as Red Dragon Archfiend threw a fist at another clone in front of Kurogasa.

"It's all on you now Kurogasa!" Jack yelled as everyone nodded.

"Thanks guys!" Kurogasa said as the full mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared on his back. "Alright, time to go back in time!" A bright flash of light filled the area as Kurogasa vanished into thin air.

"We're counting on you, Kurogasa." Yusei said to himself as another Apollyon clone appeared behind him and caught him off guard. "What!?"

"Solar Flare Strike!" Satoshi yelled while Apollo fired a powerful fire stream that destroyed the clone. "Look alive Yusei!"

Yusei nodded and looked at the army of Apollyons.

* * *

**Over at the hospital.**

Satellizer and Hogo were standing in front of the hospital while Satellizer was tapping her foot impatiently. She then smiled when she heard the sound of duel runners getting closer. She and Hogo turned around to see Ritsu and the others, including the order and Shin.

"Oh my?" Satellizer started to clap. "You brought everyone, minus one person."

"Enough of your comments." Ritsu yelled and equipped his duel disk. "You wanted to duel me, well here I am!"

"I do thank you for coming, but you won't be dueling me." Satellizer looked over at Hogo. "You will be dueling Hogo."

"_Hogo? Don't tell me-"_Shin looked at Ritsu. "Be careful Ritsu, he's really dangerous."

"I got it." Ritsu said while Hogo stepped forward and activated his duel disk, but before Ritsu activated his duel disk, he heard a faint humming sound of a duel runner. All of a sudden a very familiar person on a duel runner appeared in between them.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Kazuma said in surprise as the person removed his helmet. "Kurogasa?"

"That's impossible, he's right here-" Kuraki looked beside her and didn't see Kurogasa anywhere. "What!?"

"What are you doing here Kurogasa?" Ritsu asked.

"You might not believe me but I came from the future to stop you from dueling Hogo." Kurogasa explained to Ritsu.

"Kurogasa? From the future?" Satoshi said, not believing what Kurogasa was saying.

"It sounds crazy." Akira said as well while Kurogasa explained the situation to Ritsu.

"…So you're from the future, and you're suppose to take my place in this duel because I lost to him?" Ritsu summed up what Kurogasa was saying as he nodded. "I can tell you're not lying, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Helloooooo…" Satellizer jumped in. "Are you going to duel or what?"

Ritsu looked at Satellizer. "There has been a change of plans, instead of me dueling Hogo; Kurogasa will take my place."

Satellizer growled, but regained her composure. "That's fine by me; it won't make a difference anyways." Satellizer looked at Hogo. "Did you hear that Hogo darling, you'll be dueling that Signer boy."

"Understood." Hogo answered while Kurogasa activated his duel disk. "Let me tell you this Signer; you will not win I know about your deck."

"I don't want to hear it." Kurogasa and Hogo drew their opening hands.

Kurogasa/Hogo: Let's Duel!

**Kurogasa: 4000  
Hogo: 4000**

"I'll take the first turn, I draw!" Kurogasa drew his sixth card. "I summon my Haos Siege (4/1900/1400) in attack mode!" Kurogasa's white knight appeared on the field and readied his scepter. "I set one card facedown and end my turn!" One reverse card appeared.

"I draw." Hogo drew his sixth card. "I activate my two continuous spell cards Burden of the Mighty and Banner of Courage!"

"So my Siege loses 100 attack point times his level and your monsters get a 200 attack point boost." Kurogasa summed it up as his Siege lost some power (1900-1500).

"Now I summon my Thunder King Rai-Oh (4/1900/800) in attack mode!" A bolt of lightning crashed down on the field, shattering most of the windows, a mechanical being appeared, surging with electricity. "Attack his Haos Siege! And since it's my battle phase, Banner of Courage gives him an extra 200 attack points!" Rai-Oh sent a powerful bolt of lightning at Siege (1900-2100).

"_This is just like when Ritsu fought him." _Kurogasa thought. "Sorry, but I activate my trap card Haos Freeze!" A bolt of lightning stopped both monsters in their tracks.

"Awesome! That means the battle is negated!" Kuraki cheered.

"Yeah, it's almost like he was expecting that." Melody said in a curious tone.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." One reverse card appeared.

"_If my memory serves me right, then that facedown is Magic Cylinder." _Kurogasa drew his next card. _"_I play the spell card Pot of Greed!" Kurogasa drew two cards from his deck.

"_Something doesn't seem right." _Satellizer thought while she observed the duel. _"If that signer boy is from the future then he must know how this duel played out when the Light User fought against Hogo." _Satellizer looked at her watch. "Almost time."

"First things first, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon so that I can get rid of your facedown card!" A raging typhoon tore Hogo's Magic Cylinder apart in a matter of seconds. "Now I activate the quick play spell Rapid Haos; this allows me to special summon a LIGHT monster from my hand as long as I have one on the field, I special summon Haos Mantris (3/1500/1500)."

"I activate Rai-Oh's ability, I sacrifice him and negate your special summon!" Rai-Oh sent a thunderbolt at Mantris, sending him to the graveyard before he even hit the field.

"Thanks for that." Kurogasa said with a smile. "Because since you did that, your field is wide open for an attack! Haos Siege, attack him directly!" Haos Siege aimed his scepter at Hogo and fired a light ray which slammed into him.

**Kurogasa: 4000  
Hogo: 2500**

"I set one more card facedown and end my turn." One reverse card appeared.

"I draw." Hogo drew his next card. "I play the spell card Card of Sanctity." Both duelists drew until they held six cards.

"_Hogo is going to have to change his strategy up since that signer boy is from the future." _Satellizer thought and looked at her pocket watch. "Oh signer boy!"

"What?" Kurogasa looked at Satellizer who held up her watch. "Don't tell me-"

"Time's up."

"The Order's been attacked!" Kazuma said in shock as he looked at his duel runner monitor.

"_How can I space that!?" _Kurogasa thought while Hogo continued his turn.

"I play the spell card Double Summon." Hogo said. "I summon two Fairy Archers (3/1400/600) in attack mode!" Two small fairies wielding bow and arrows appeared on the field.

"Two Light monsters, then that means!" Kurogasa said as a bright flash filled the area.

"Since I control two Light monsters on the field, I can special summon the Guardian of Order (8/2500/1200) in attack mode!" Hogo's armored warrior appeared on the field and looked at Kurogasa. "Now I activate my Fairy Archer's ability! Dealing you 900 points of damage since I control 3 Light monsters on the field!" Both archers and the Guardian sent a ball of light at Kurogasa who blocked it with his duel disk.

**Kurogasa: 3100  
Hogo: 2500**

Hogo cracked a small smile. "Now here's the fun part; Guardian of Order, attack his Siege! Since he's attacking while I have Banner of Courage on the field, he gains 200 attack points!" Guardian of Order became enveloped in a golden light and punched Siege into submission (2500-2700), pushing Kurogasa back a few steps.

**Kurogasa: 1900  
Hogo: 2500**

"Now my Fairy Archer get's to take aim at your life points!"

"Not if my Defense Draw trap card has anything to say about it!" An emerald barrier blocked the arrow and Kurogasa drew one card.

"Fortunately for you, my other Fairy Archer can't attack because of her ability, I end my turn there." Hogo said and looked at Satellizer who nodded.

"_You've done well Hogo." _

"I draw!" Kurogasa drew his next card. "I activate the spell card Card of Demise! This allows me to draw until I have 5 cards; the downside is that I have to ditch my hand after my 5th standby phase!" Kurogasa drew until his hand size reached five.

"Come on Kurogasa!" Kuraki yelled.

"I activate the spell card Heavy Storm! This destroys all spell and trap cards on the field, so say good by to your two spells!" A massive tornado ripped apart Hogos Burden of the Mighty and Banner of Courage. "Now I play the spell card Monster Reborn and bring back Haos Siege!" Kurogasa's white knight reappeared on the field.

"I can see his next move coming from a mile away." Ritsu said while he stared at the field.

"I summon Haos El Condor (3/1300/1100) in attack mode!" Kurogasa's signature tuner monster appeared on the field. "I activate his ability, altering Siege's level to 5!" Haos El Condor conjured up a spell which gave Siege more strength (4-5). "I tune my level 5 Siege with my level 3 Haos El Condor!" Haos El Condor transformed into three synchro gates and encircled Siege, turning him into five stars.

Grinding light of the heart's soul, pierce and shatter through the darkness! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Haos Omega Leonidas (8/3000/2500)!

Kurogasa's ace monster appeared in a flash of light and a defeaning roar.

"So he came." Hogo said to himself.

"I activate Leonidas' special ability! I choose a light monster from my graveyard and he gains half that cards original attack points!" Kurogasa explained as a bright flash appeared in his graveyard. "I choose Haos Siege! Since he has 1900 attack points, Leonidas receives 950 attack points!" Leonidas absorbed Haos Siege's spirit as he grew more powerful (3000-3950)

"3950 Attack points!" Nami said in shock. "That's enough to win the match!"

"Leonidas, attack his Fairy Archer and end this match! Omega Eraser!" Leonidas dug his claws into the ground in order to stabilize his body and fired a massive laser at the small fairy, destroying it in one shot as well at vaporizing Hogo's remaining life points.

**Kurogasa: 1900: Winner  
Hogo: 0**

Kurogasa breathed heavily as the barrier dispersed. "I did it, I saved Ritsu."

"He did it!" Kuraki jumped in joy. "He won!"

"He won against Hogo, impressive." Miharu said and looked at Kazuma. "What's the matter?"

"Don't you think that was too easy?" Kazuma said.

"What are you talking about?" Iris asked.

"Hogo didn't put up much of a fight." Kazuma said while Satellizer started to laughed hysterically. "What's so funny?"

Satellizer regained her composer and looked at Kurogasa. "Sorry signer boy, but it looks like your little time jump was for nothing."

"What're you talking about?" Kurogasa asked. "Ritsu is still alive and the light seal is still intact."

"Awe, you think you righted a wrong? Well your wrong." Satellizer said as Apollyon appeared as the Elemental Seal completely shattered.

"But how!?" Akira asked in shock.

"How about the old man tells you." Satellizer motioned towards Shin who took a deep breath.

"Hogo, was originally suppose to be Raikou's master, but Apollyon got to him and brainwashed him." Shin explained as the shadow barrier engulfed Hogo.

"Even though poor Hogo was Raikou's first choice, he's still apart of the Light Seal." Satellizer looked at Kurogasa. "We were aware of your little time traveling ability, so I told Hogo to throw the match so the seal can be lifted." Satellizer grinned. "And I must say, he performed splendidly."

"You're sick!" Jihl yelled while Apollyon looked at her.

"_Silence!" _Terra moved in front of Jihl. _"How pathetic, the weak protecting the weak, it sickens me."_

"Say that after you've defeated us." Ritsu said and summoned Raikou. "I will send you back to the netherworld and end this war."

Apollyon laughed. _"You really are a fool! I am the Dragon of Darkness!" _Apollyon roared. _"Disappear!" _A dark portal appeared underneath Ritsu and started to drag him in.

"Ritsu!" Yuzuki tried to run to him, but was sent back by a dark barrier.

"_You're all fools." _Apollyon laughed. _"Once you're trapped in that portal, there's no escape."_

"Damn." Ritsu tried to get out of the portal, but failed.

"_It's over Light User, be consumed by darkness!" _Apollyon roared as Ritsu was swallowed up by the portal.

"NO!" Yuzuki fell to her knees in tears. "Where did you take him?"

"_He's now wandering the deepest depths of the Netherworld." _Apollyon started to vanish. _"He'll never get out." _Apollyon and Satellizer vanished into thin air, leaving everything standing there in shock at what just happened.

**Ch.65 end.**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: So it didn't matter who one or lost, the seal would've shattered.**

**Asuka: Damn Apollyon, you're some strategist.**

**Thetrueazure: Don't praise him. A screw it, I'm going to take some sleep medicine and go to bed now. Stay tuned.**

* * *

**Kurogasa: It doesn't matter what we do, Apollyon is one step ahead of us. Ritsu is trapped in the Netherworld with Raikou and he can't get out, so one of us has to go in and get him. The only question is…who?**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; History Repeats.**

"**I'll do it, I'll rescue Ritsu."**


	66. History Repeats

**Thetrueazure: Wow, I'm falling off the radar left and right here.**

**Asuka: College is beating the crap out of you so you don't have the time.**

**Kazuma: Whatever. We don't own anything.**

* * *

"Leonidas, attack his Fairy Archer and end this match! Omega Eraser!" Leonidas dug his claws into the ground in order to stabilize his body and fired a massive laser at the small fairy, destroying it in one shot as well at vaporizing Hogo's remaining life points.

**Kurogasa: 1900: Winner  
Hogo: 0**

Kurogasa breathed heavily as the barrier dispersed. "I did it, I saved Ritsu."

"He did it!" Kuraki jumped in joy. "He won!"

"He won against Hogo, impressive." Miharu said and looked at Kazuma. "What's the matter?"

"Don't you think that was too easy?" Kazuma said.

"What are you talking about?" Iris asked.

"Hogo didn't put up much of a fight." Kazuma said while Satellizer started to laughed hysterically. "What's so funny?"

Satellizer regained her composer and looked at Kurogasa. "Sorry signer boy, but it looks like your little time jump was for nothing."

"What're you talking about?" Kurogasa asked. "Ritsu is still alive and the light seal is still intact."

"Awe, you think you righted a wrong? Well your wrong." Satellizer said as Apollyon appeared as the Elemental Seal completely shattered.

"But how!?" Akira asked in shock.

"How about the old man tells you." Satellizer motioned towards Shin who took a deep breath.

"Hogo, was originally suppose to be Raikou's master, but Apollyon got to him and brainwashed him." Shin explained as the shadow barrier engulfed Hogo.

"Even though poor Hogo was Raikou's first choice, he's still apart of the Light Seal." Satellizer looked at Kurogasa. "We were aware of your little time traveling ability, so I told Hogo to throw the match so the seal can be lifted." Satellizer grinned. "And I must say, he performed splendidly."

"You're sick!" Jihl yelled while Apollyon looked at her.

"_Silence!"_Terra moved in front of Jihl. _"How pathetic, the weak protecting the weak, it sickens me."_

"Say that after you've defeated us." Ritsu said and summoned Raikou. "I will send you back to the netherworld and end this war."

Apollyon laughed. _"You really are a fool! I am the Dragon of Darkness!"_Apollyon roared. _"Disappear!"_A dark portal appeared underneath Ritsu and started to drag him in.

"Ritsu!" Yuzuki tried to run to him, but was sent back by a dark barrier.

"_You're all fools."_Apollyon laughed. _"Once you're trapped in that portal, there's no escape."_

"Damn." Ritsu tried to get out of the portal, but failed.

"_It's over Light User, be consumed by darkness!"_Apollyon roared as Ritsu was swallowed up by the portal.

"NO!" Yuzuki fell to her knees in tears. "Where did you take him?"

"_He's now wandering the deepest depths of the Netherworld."_Apollyon started to vanish. _"He'll never get out."_Apollyon and Satellizer vanished into thin air, leaving everything standing there in shock at what just happened.

* * *

**Ch.65 History Repeats.**

Back in the present time, the remaining Elemental Users and Singers were fighting off the clones Apollyon created.

"Man! There's no end to them!" Satoshi yelled in frustration while he and Akira were back to back.

"No matter how many we take down, twice as many show up." Akira agreed with Satoshi while Apollo and KazeRyu destroyed the clones in their path.

"_We have to hold out for Kurogasa." _Apollo said. _"Stay strong guys! I know he'll save Ritsu."_

"I hope your right." Satoshi said as a couple of clones appeared behind him. "What in the-" A scythe came crashing down on the clones, destroying them in an instant. Satoshi got a good look at the monster; it was wearing sliver and black armor wielding a massive scythe.

"You know, you need to watch your opponent when you fight." Satoshi turned around and saw Shiko with her duel disk activated. "Otherwise they can easily get behind you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yusei, Jack, Akiza and Leo were on their duel runners battling more clones.

"What's taking Kurogasa so long?" Jack asked as Red Dragon Archfiend destroyed two clones.

"We need to have faith in Kurogasa guys." Yusei said while Stardust Dragon destroyed some clones.

"Uh, guys." Leo said and pointed down the road. "We a little problem." The others looked to where Leo was pointing and saw a small army of Apollyon clones waiting for them.

"There's too many for us to take down!" Yusei and the others were about to turn around until they noticed they were surrounded. "But how?"

"_DIE SIGNERS!" _Every clone prepared to attack until something happened.

"Omega Revolution!" A massive beam of light destroyed nearly half of the clones surrounding the Singers; they looked to see Kurogasa with Haos Coruscant Leonidas.

"Kurogasa's back!" Leo yelled when Kurogasa drove up to them. "Did you save Ritsu?"

When Kurogasa avoided eye contact, they knew the plan was a failure. "No." Akiza whispered.

"I'm sorry, I'll explain everything, but for now let's take care of these clones." Kurogasa said. "Yusei!"

"Right." Yusei revved up his runner and sped down the highway. "Clear Mind! Take flight, Shooting Star Dragon!" Stardust Dragon transformed into his evolved form.

"Alright, Leonidas! Omega Superior!" A massive number of magnifying glasses appeared in front of Leonidas as he fired a small beam that grew larger everytime it passed through a glass until it engulfed the sky, destroying the clones that were occupying the others.

"Go, Shooting Star Dragon! Stardust Mirage!" Shooting Star Dragon transformed into multiple clones and took out the remaining clones.

"_Hmm, so you still have the will to fight even after that." _Apollyon said as the six glowing eyes began to vanish. _"No matter what you do, it won't change the fact that your world is mine."_

"Guys!" Nami yelled as everyone ran to Yusei and the others. "Is everyone alright?"

"Please, those clones were no match for us." Leo said with a grin.

"Kurogasa?" Kuraki asked as Kurogasa looked away from everyone.

* * *

"Ritsu's still in the netherworld!?" Everyone gasped at what Kurogasa told them.

"Yes, Ritsu didn't lose the duel." Kurogasa said. "Hogo was originally going to be Raikous master, but Apollyon got to him first. He killed Hogos' family and rewrote his memory and made him think it was the Raikou and the other dragons."

"So he was apart of the light seal." Kazuma said. "Apollyon was one step ahead of us."

Kurogasa nodded. "He was aware that I would go back in time and stop Ritsu from dueling."

"So Hogo threw the match in order to break the seal and give Apollyon his full power."

"I'm sorry." Kurogasa began to tremble. "It's my fault. If only I noticed it sooner." Kuraki wrapped her arms around Kurogasa as he kept on trembling.

"So what now?" Lester asked. "We only have four elemental users, two are in the netherworld and are enemy is more powerful than ever."

"For once I don't know what to do." Kazuma said.

Iris scratched the back of her head. "If only we were able to go into the netherworld and get Ritsu back."

"_There is one way." _Apollo, Leviathan, KazeRyu and Golem appeared.

"What are you talking about Apollo?" Satoshi asked.

"_We might be able to use our powers in order to open the door to the netherworld."_ KazeRyu explained.

"T-Then we can bring Ritsu and Krad back?" Keira asked as the remaining dragons fell silent. "What?"

"_Our power is limited since we lost Raikou and Belial is without a master." _Leviathan explained in a solemn tone. _"I'm afraid we only have enough power to retrieve one person."_

"So you're saying we have to pick between Ritsu and Krad?" Terra asked in anger.

"_Calm down sonny, we're not asking you to do that." _Golem calmed down Terra. _"We are simply stating that our power is limited."_

"Then what do you propose we should do?" Nami asked.

"Get Ritsu." Everyone looked at Keira in surprise.

"_Are you sure Keira?" _Belial asked Keira.

Keira nodded. "If we can get Ritsu back and defeat Apollyon, then we should have enough power to save Krad."

"_Very well then." _Apollo nodded. _"However, we're only able to send one person to retrieve Ritsu."_

"So we need a volunteer huh?" Shinji asked. "But who will be willing to go?"

The room fell silent for a few minutes; no one said a word until Yuzuki raised her hand which shocked Crow.

"I'll do it; I'll go in and get Ritsu." Yuzuki said which shocked the room.

"Yuzuki, are you sure?" Crow asked his daughter who nodded.

"Don't worry; I have Blackwing Dragon to protect me." Yuzuki said with a smile. "And Ritsu will protect me as well."

Crow smiled. "I can't stop you." Crow said. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will." Yuzuki looked at Apollo. "I'm ready to go if you'll open the door."

"_Very well then." _Apollo looked at everyone. _"I must ask all of you to stand back." _Everyone took a few steps back from the four dragons as they began to glow.

"_I am the wind that shall blow away all impurities; KazeRyu!" _A green sphere appeared in the middle of the dragons.

"_I am the water that washes away all worries; Leviathan!" _A blue sphere appeared in the middle of the dragons.

"_I am the fire that is filled with burning resolve; Apollo!" _An orange sphere appeared in the middle of the dragons.

"_I am the immovable earth filled with wisdom; Golem!" _A light brown sphere appeared in the middle of the dragons as all four began to merge together.

"_We open the door to the underworld with our powers." _The four elemental dragons said in unison. _"Elemental Gate!" _A giant portal appeared in the middle of the floor.

"_You must hurry Yuzuki." _Apollo said as he looked at Yuzuki. _"This portal will not stay open for long."_

"OK." Yuzuki nodded and looked at everyone. "I'll be back with Ritsu!" Yuzuki ran and jumped into the portal, her destination; the netherworld.

"Will she be alright?" Melody asked.

"As long as she makes it back before the portal closes she'll be fine." Kazuma answered.

* * *

**In the netherworld**

Yuzuki landed softly on her feet as she surveyed the netherworld. She saw islands of ground floating in front of her. When she looked closely at one of them, she could see plant life on it.

"OK, this is something you don't see everyday." Yuzuki said to herself as she jumped from island to island trying to find Ritsu. "Geez, you would think a black haired teen with blue eyes and a white leather jacket would be easy to spot."

Yuzuki made it to a massive island with four pillars on each corner, she decided to sit down and rest for a few minutes.

"I'll just rest for a few minutes, and then continue my-" Before Yuzuki could finish her sentence, she felt like someone was watching her. "Who's there!?" Yuzuki looked in shock at the person who appeared in front of her. It was Ritsu, or a person who looked like him.

"Hello daughter of a Signer." 'Ritsu' said as he floated in mid air with what looked to be black smoke surrounding him.

"R-Ritsu?"

'Ritsu' shook his head. "I am not the man you call Ritsu." 'Ritsu' said. "I am simply known as 'The Wanderer'."

"The Wanderer?" Yuzuki asked as he nodded. "Then why do you look like Ritsu!?"

"I can take form of many people you know." The Wanderer explained. "I simply chose this form to make you feel comfortable."

"So you know where Ritsu is?"

"I do." The Wanderer said. "His life has taken a turn; the Elemental Seal has shattered, Apollyon has his full power and is growing stronger by the day."

"Wait, you were watching what was happening?" Yuzuki asked as The Wanderer nodded.

The Wanderer then bowed elegantly. "Follow me if you wish to see the Light User." The Wanderer then disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Yuzuki sighed in frustration. "Geez, and I was just starting to catch my breath."

* * *

Back in the real world Crow was on the cell phone talking to someone.

"I see, thanks for the update." Crow hung up the phone and looked at the group. "That was Public Security; they've almost evacuated New Domino City."

"That's good." Shin said. "I don't want any civilians caught in this war."

"I'm starting to get worried." Yuki said as she looked at the portal. "Yuzuki is taking awhile."

"I'm sure she's fine." Miharu gave a dismissive wave. "If anything happens, my bro will take them out."

* * *

"Slow down!" Yuzuki yelled trying to keep up with The Wanderer as she jumped from island to island.

"Please keep up daughter of a Signer." The Wanderer turned around and saw Yuzuki glare at him. "Is something amiss?"

"I have a name you know!" Yuzuki yelled. "It's Yuzuki Kagiri!"

The Wanderer bowed. "Very well Yuzuki, it is not much further." The Wanderer then vanished again.

"Yeah, this is smart; follow a supernatural being that looks like my boyfriend in order to _find _my boyfriend." Yuzuki said to herself. "It's official Yuzuki; you have seen everything." She followed The Wanderer to a large open island where she saw Ritsu slumped against a pile of rubble.

"I believe he is the one you're looking for." The Wanderer said as he pointed at Ritsu.

Yuzuki ran to Ritsu and nudged him a little bit. "Ritsu, Ritsu wake up."

Ritsus eyes stirred open as he surveyed his surroundings. "Yuzuki? What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yuzuki wiped away her oncoming tears. "I came to get you out of here." Yuzuki helped up Ritsu as they looked at The Wanderer.

"Whoa, I didn't I had a twin." Ritsu said as Raikou appeared.

"_He's not your twin Ritsu, he just assumed that form in order to help Yuzuki." _

"The guardian of light speaks the truth." The Wanderer said and uncrossed his arms. "Ritsu Himuro, I am The Wanderer."

"I see, well thank you for helping her." Ritsu said with a smile.

Yuzuki tugged on Ritsu. "Come on, the door I came from won't stay open for long." Yuzuki and Ritsu ran towards the Elemental Gate.

* * *

On the tallest tower overlooking New Domino City, Hero, Shin, Yuzuki and a hooded figure stood at the top of the tower with a giant black sphere behind them.

"_Hm?" _Apollyon noticed something_. "Ah, the remaining Dragons are trying to retrieve the Light User, now that simply cannot do."_

Back at the order everyone was waiting patiently for Yuzuki to bring Ritsu back.

"They should've been back by now." Satoshi said in frustration. "What's talking them so long?"

"Something doesn't feel right." Shiko said as the Elemental Gate began to close.

"_What in the-" _Apollo flew towards the gate but was thrown back by dark energy. _"I knew it, Apollyon is aware of what we're trying to do and is closing the gate!"_

"Are you serious!?" Akira said in shock. "But they're still in there!"

"Yuzuki!" Crow yelled as the gate completely shut.

Nami fell to her knees. "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

Yuzuki and Ritsu made it to the place where the gate was and noticed that it wasn't there. Yuzuki then started to become worried.

"OK, I could've sworn there was a giant gate right here." Yuzuki pointed to place where the gate was. "But it's gone."

"Did we run out of time?" Ritsu asked as Yuzuki shook her head.

"No, I wasn't even here that long." Yuzuki and Ritsu were deep in thought until The Wanderer appeared in between the two of them which shocked them. "Stop doing that!"

"My apologies, but it seems Apollyons power has sealed the gate." The Wanderer said.

Ritsu looked in shock. "What!? Are you saying his powers are able to reach here!?"

The Wanderer nodded. "It seems Apollyon is more powerful than you thought."

"Great." Yuzuki said. "So what're we suppose to do now? The gate was our only way out!"

"There is one other way." The Wanderer said which caught their attention. "I can use my powers and return you to your world."

"Is that even possible?" Ritsu asked. "What about Apollyon?"

The Wanderer gave a slight grin. "Do you honestly believe that the abomination out there can stop me?" With a snap of his fingers, another gate appeared before them.

"Not bad." Ritsu said with a nod.

"Before I return you both to you your world, I want to give you this." The Wanderer handed Ritsu a glowing card. "My gift to you."

Ritsu looked at the card. "This is-"

"Your means to defeat Apollyon." The Wanderer said and crossed his arms. "Whether or not you use that card falls upon you, and now I return you both to your worlds, but know that I will be watching with great interest." Ritsu and Yuzuki both nodded and jumped through the gate.

* * *

Back in the real world everyone was in shock at what happened; the Elemental Gate was shut, trapping Ritsu and Yuzuki in the netherworld.

"This is getting worse by the minute." Terra said in despair. "Apollyon is always one step ahead of us."

As Terra said that, another gate appeared before them and opened up. "What's going on?" Akira asked and looked at KazeRyu. "Did you open up the Elemental Gate?"

All four dragons shook their heads _"No, Apollyon is keeping us from doing that." _Everyone then saw two figures walk out of the gate and were shocked to see who they were.

"Yo." Ritsu and Yuzuki stood there with a smile on their face. "So who wants to take the fight to Apollyon?"

**Ch.65 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: For those who might've figured it out, The Wanderer is based off of The Outsider in the Dishonored video game.**

**Ritsu: Why does he look like me?**

**The Wanderer: I can take many forms.**

**Asuka: Well anyways, that little scene was inspired by that video game. Anyways, stay tuned.**

* * *

**Ritsu: Apollyon, it's time for you to pay. You better be ready!**

**Next time; Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements: War of the Dragons.**

"**My my, you are very persistent."**


	67. War of the Dragons

**Thetrueazure: Hey guys, well glad you guys liked the last chapter. Though now that I look at it, it does seem rushed.**

**Ritsu: Well we hope this chapter can make it up. We own nothing.**

* * *

"Before I return you both to you your world, I want to give you this." The Wanderer handed Ritsu a glowing card. "My gift to you."

Ritsu looked at the card. "This is-"

"Your means to defeat Apollyon." The Wanderer said and crossed his arms. "Whether or not you use that card falls upon you, and now I return you both to your worlds, but know that I will be watching with great interest." Ritsu and Yuzuki both nodded and jumped through the gate.

Back in the real world everyone was in shock at what happened; the Elemental Gate was shut, trapping Ritsu and Yuzuki in the netherworld.

"This is getting worse by the minute." Terra said in despair. "Apollyon is always one step ahead of us."

As Terra said that, another gate appeared before them and opened up. "What's going on?" Akira asked and looked at KazeRyu. "Did you open up the Elemental Gate?"

All four dragons shook their heads _"No, Apollyon is keeping us from doing that."_Everyone then saw two figures walk out of the gate and were shocked to see who they were.

"Yo." Ritsu and Yuzuki stood there with a smile on their face. "So who wants to take the fight to Apollyon?"

* * *

**Ch.66 War of the Dragons**

"Oh?" Satellizer smiled as she stared into a dark orb that showed Ritsu and the others on their runners. "So the Light User managed to escape? Interesting."

"What do you propose we should do?" Hero asked while Shin stood beside him.

Satellizer looked at the two with a smile. "You two will stay here; I will go greet our guests."

"What?" Shin growled. "I've stayed put for long enough! I'm going out there too!"

Satellizer put up her hand and stopped Shin in his tracks and smiled. "Patience my little Denizen of Destruction, Apollyon's powers are still…unstable right now. So we need to stall them until he can regain control." Satellizer disappeared in black flames, leaving Hero and Shin in front of the giant black sphere which held Apollyon.

"Ritsu." Satoshi drove up to Ritsus duel runner as they headed towards Apollyon. "You never really told us how you and Yuzuki escaped from the netherworld."

Ritsu looked at Yuzuki who nodded. "Help from a friend."

"O-OK." Satoshi said in confusion, he then slammed on the brakes on his duel runner, as did everyone else as they skidded to a halt in front of a waiting Satellizer.

"Tsk tsk, you should really pay attention when you drive." Satellizer said with a smile

"You." Ritsu growled at her as she kept on smiling.

"Oh, you're back Light User! How was your stay in the netherworld?" Satellizer asked. "It must've been hell?"

"Enough of your comments! Let us through!" Ritsu yelled at her.

Satellizer then sighed. "I'm afraid I cannot do that, I have no idea how you were able to escape from the netherworld, but you're outmatched by the awesome power of Apollyon! If you want to make it to Apollyon, then you'll have to get through me first."

"Oh yeah?" Terra asked. "You and what army?!"

Satellizer simply snapped her fingers as a group of Apollyon clones surrounded the group in an instant.

Akira looked at Terra. "You _had _to ask that didn't you?"

"_This is bad, if we so much as move a muscle we're gonna be fried." _Kurogasa thought as he gripped his runner handle.

"Leave nothing left of these weaklings!" All of the clones fired a black fireball at the group as they closed their eyes fearing the worst, but a barrier surrounded them and deflected the fireballs back at the clones, destroying them in an instant. "What?"

"I knew this would come in handy." Ritsu held up his Mirror Force trap card. "What's the matter? Didn't see that coming? "

"Thanks for giving us a heart attack!" Nami yelled at Ritsu.

Satellizer tried to contain her growl as she was growing more impatient by the second. "You certainly know how to get on my nerves Light User. I'm sure you learned a thing or two from your shadow friend?"

"At least I'm doing something right." Ritsu said and detached his duel disk. "You said that I have to get through you in order to get to Apollyon right? Well bring it on!"

Satellizer grinned. "You sure that's wise?" Satellizer held up an Ally of Justice card. "You've seen the devastating power these cards do against light monsters."

"Like I care!" Ritsu summoned Inazuma. "Go! Lightning Spear!" Inazuma threw his lance at Satellizer who just stood there until someone appeared in front of her and deflected the lance into an empty building.

"_What the-!" _All of the dragons looked to see a cloaked figure with a massive shield that vanished. All they were able to see was the figures skull mask.

"Oh, I do believe I forgot to mention him." Satellizer pointed at the figure. "This is Aeron, Apollyon's strongest warrior."

"He deflected Inazuma's lightning spear like it was nothing." Akira said in shock.

Satellizer grinned. "Yes, he is the perfect combatant against all of you." Satellizer looked at Aeron. "My dear Aeron, show them what I mean please."

"Acknowledged." Aeron summoned a double edged, dark metal blade and appeared in front of Ritsu.

"Watch out!" Nami yelled as Ritsu barely avoided the blade which made a huge crater where he was a second ago.

"_If I was a second late, The Wanderer would've had a new roommate." _Ritsu thought as he kept dodging the sword strikes. _"This guy's fast! I'm barely keeping up with his attacks!"_

"Can't we do something?" Yuzuki asked and looked at everyone.

The elemental dragons appeared. _"Even if we tried to intervene, Satellizer would summon more clones." _KazeRyu said.

"_Don't worry, if worst comes to worst, we'll jump in to save Ritsu." _Leviathan reassured her.

"_Use me Ritsu!" _A voice called from his deck as he rolled away from the blade that was trying to kill him. He then drew a card to reveal Dragonic Knight. _"My sword and shield will protect you!"_

Ritsu dodged the incoming sword which cut a few strands of his hair. "Here goes something!" Ritsu placed Dragonic Knight on his duel disk as a sword and shield appeared in both hands. On instinct, Ritsu brought up the shield and blocked the sword strike which made him step back a few steps.

"Oh?" Satellizer smiled. "Looks like you can do more than just dodge."

Ritsu growled as he struggled against Aeron, it's like he's fighting a demon. _"Stay calm, look for an opening." _Ritsu pushed the blade off of the shield and avoided the other sword strike. "Right there!" Ritsu swung his sword, but only caught Aeron's mask, causing it to shatter.

"W-What the-?!" Ritsu, as well as everyone else looked in shock as Aeron's mask fell to the ground and shattered, revealing his face. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"Oh no, it's very real." Satellizer grin widened as Aeron removed his hood to reveal that it was Krad Ritsu was fighting; only he had a multitude of red cracks all over his face. "You're actually fighting your fallen comrade."

Belial appeared behind Ritsu and stared at his master who glared at Ritsu. _"Krad, is that really you?"_

"…Scum…" Krad hissed and jumped back to where Satellizer was standing and removed his cloak to reveal a shocking scene. Krad's entire left arm was covered by a cruel armor etched into his flesh, forming a duel disk in the shape of a scimitar-like sword, adding more demonic features and unknown runes were glowing a around its deck holder. His hand seemed to be three bladed claws, which were on the end of the duel disk. In the middle of the duel disk, a eye with a thin iris opened and glared towards Ritsu and his friends with great hostility.

"_No!" _Raikou yelled. _"You didn't!?"_

"_He would go this far…" _Apollo looked at Krad.

"What? What is that thing!?" Satoshi yelled as Satellizer chuckled.

"That my friend is the Abyssal Gauntlet." Satellizer explained. "An incredibly powerful artifact handcrafted by Master Apollyon himself, if given to a human, then their powers become greater then that of a demon, but if it finds the right host, then even the Signers power is no match against him." Satellizer held out her hand as Krad knelt down to kiss it.

"Krad! She's the enemy!" Terra yelled. "Come back!"

"It's useless." Satellizer said. "As long as he has the Gauntlet, he is under my full control. Not only that but right now, you will battle against him so that he can become accustomed to his powers."

"Screw that!" Ritsu yelled. "I'm not going to be your guinea pig!"

"Is that so? Then perhaps I should give you a reason. Krad, my knight, if you would…" Satellizer walks behind Krad and caresses his face with her ice-cold hand. Krad drew a card from his deck as it glowed in an ominous green flame, the flames then enveloped around Krads arm. When the fire was gone, Krad was holding a crossbow which was infused with his arm and had the attributes of a skeleton, as it reached up to Krad's face, giving him a visor covering his right eye. He raised the weapon towards the group and fired a burning arrow towards Ritsu. Ritsu brought up the shield he had, but the target wasn't him, the arrow flew past him and impaled itself into Yuzuki's shoulder, knocking her to the ground.

"Yuzuki!" Ritsu yelled as Yuzuki looked at the arrow lodged into her left shoulder. She saw in horror as something inside of the arrow entered her wound, causing immense pain to the point where she screamed in agony as green lines began to cover her body.

"What's going on?!" Kuraki asked in fear as the lines began to glow.

Krad then gave a sadistic grin. "Dark Runic Crossbow… A weapon forged to paralyze even the mightiest creatures, its poison is lethal to humans…She wont last for another three days…" Krad chuckled evilly and the weapon in his hand started to evaporate into the card again.

"Krad…" Ritsu looked at Krad with eyes that would make a Blue Eyes tremble in fear.

"You now have a reason to battle now…if you manage to destroy the artifact, then the poison will vanish." Satellizer said. "However, destroy the artifact, and you destroy Krad."

Krad pointed his finger towards Ritsu. "I shall wait for you at the place where we first met… See you around" Krad lifted Satellizer in bridal style and a dark gate formed behind the two.

"Oh my, aren't you charming my dear knight." Satellizer kissed Krad on the cheek. "I wonder who you will choose; Your former friend, or your girlfriend. The clock is ticking." The two then disappeared, leaving a shocked Ritsu behind.

* * *

Back at the Order, Crow barged into the room with a worried look on his face.

"Where is she!?" Crow asked frantically.

Yusei placed his hand on Crow's shoulder. "She's in there, but Luna and Nami are seeing if they can get the poison out."

Keira also walked in with puffy red eyes, indicating that she's been crying when they found out about Krad. "Are you alright Keira?" Leo asked as she nodded.

"I'm fine, just shocked." Keira said. "I just can't believe they would use him like this."

Nami and Luna walked out in silence and looked at the group.

"How is she?" Crow asked.

Luna couldn't make eye contact. "I'm sorry, we tried to get the poison out, but like Satellizer said, the only way we can save her is if we beat Krad."

"But who'll fight him?" Akiza asked as the room fell silent.

"I'll do it." Everyone looked at Ritsu.

"Are you sure Ritsu?" Kurogasa asked. "This is Krad we're talking about."

"I know that." Ritsu said and stood up. "He's targeting me, why not give him what he wants?"

"But don't you realize that this is exactly what Apollyon wants, I say we-" Kurogasa was cut off when a fist connected to his face and knocked him to the ground, he looked up to see Ritsu with his right hand clenched into a fist.

"Don't you get it!? We're out of options!" Ritsu yelled in anger. "If I don't do something, then Yuzuki will die!"

"But Ritsu, even if you face him, there's a chance he'll over power you." Yuki said when Belial appeared.

"_There is one way." _Belial said, causing everyone to look at him. _"I can lend you my powers so that you can be on equal footing against Krad and Apollyon."_

"Really?" Ritsu asked as Belial nodded.

"_But, if you decide to take in the power of shadows, there is a possibility it will kill you." _Belial explained.

"I don't care, if it's to save Yuzuki and Krad, I'll do anything!" Ritsu yelled.

Belial nodded. _"Then I need to ask everyone to stand back please." _Everyone did as they were told and took a few steps back. Belial began to chant something as a circle appeared around Ritsu.

Ritsu felt as if he was set on fire, he fell to his knees, trying his best not to scream in pain. Belial began to turn into an orb of shadows and enter Ritsu's body. _"I feel like I'm walking through fire!"_

"_You must endure it." _Belial said as Ritsu opened his eyes, his right eye began to turn crimson red rather than azure blue. _"We are finished." _The circle disappeared as Ritsu was breathing heavily.

"I-Is it done?"

"_Yes, as of right now, Ritsu is now the wielder of light and shadows." _Belial declared as Ritsu looked at them with his red and blue eyes.

**Ch.65 End**

* * *

**Kazuma: So looks like Ritsu wields the power of Light and Shadows**

**Ritsu: If you're wondering where Azure is….welllll.**

**Thetrueazure: *Playing Hitman Absolution* Please don't spot me, please don't spot me, please don't spot me. *Disguise Blown* Dammit! Stay tuned.**

* * *

**Ritsu: Krad, I don't know what happened, but you're on the wrong side. I will save you, even if it costs me my life!**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; The Sacred Shadow Dragon**

"**Prepare yourself!"**


	68. Sacred Shadow Dragon pt1

**Thetrueazure: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been able to upload any chapters, spring semester started and my classes kept me busy. Not only that, but my Great Uncle Cecil passed away. Let's get this chapter going.**

* * *

"I don't care, if it's to save Yuzuki and Krad, I'll do anything!" Ritsu yelled.

Belial nodded. _"Then I need to ask everyone to stand back please."_Everyone did as they were told and took a few steps back. Belial began to chant something as a circle appeared around Ritsu.

Ritsu felt as if he was set on fire, he fell to his knees, trying his best not to scream in pain. Belial began to turn into an orb of shadows and enter Ritsu's body. _"I feel like I'm walking through fire!"_

"_You must endure it."_Belial said as Ritsu opened his eyes, his right eye began to turn crimson red rather than azure blue. _"We are finished."_The circle disappeared as Ritsu was breathing heavily.

"I-Is it done?"

"_Yes, as of right now, Ritsu is now the wielder of light and shadows."_Belial declared as Ritsu looked at them with his red and blue eyes.

* * *

**Ch.67 The Sacred Shadow Dragon**

Ritsu was in his room looking at his deck, he was preparing to duel his former friend Krad Kenshin who is being controlled by Apollyon.

"_Are you sure you're ready?" _Belial asked Ritsu who placed Belials card in his extra deck.

"Only one way to find out." Ritsu left his room and went to the infirmary where Yuzuki was sleeping. The poison from Krad's arrow put her into a coma and if Ritsu can't beat Krad, then Yuzuki will die in three days. Ritsu placed his hand on Yuzuki's. "I'm going now Yuzuki, don't worry, I will save you." Ritsu gave Yuzuki a kiss before leaving. As soon as he made it to his runner he heard a whistle, Ritsu turned to see Satoshi and everyone else waiting.

"Yo." Satoshi said with a wave.

"Guys, why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kuraki asked with a smile. "We're here to help you."

"What?"

Nami sighed. "You know Ritsu, ever since we were kids; we always looked out for each other." Nami smiled. "You and Kurogasa are like older brothers to me, I can't imagine what would happen if I lost one of you."

"I'm with Nami on this." Kurogasa said and threw a punch at Ritsu who caught the fist. "That was payback from last time."

"What're we waiting for?" Terra said and started his runner. "We've got friends to save!"

"Alright!"

* * *

**At the Duel Park**

Everyone made it to what use to be a duel park, only to become a barren wasteland after Krad faced Satellizer. Krad told Ritsu to meet him at the area where they had their first duel, when they made it there; they looked around to find him.

"Where is he?" Akira asked while looking around.

"I don't know." Kurogasa said. "But keep your guard up."

"Welcome." Everyone looked up at a charred tree to see Krad in his demonic armor. "I'm surprised you showed up; I was sure you'd stay with your girlfriend for her final days."

"Enough of your game!" Ritsu yelled at his former friend. "Fix Yuzuki now!"

A bolt of purple lightning struck behind Krad as he vanished, Ritsu then felt a claw on his right shoulder, Ritsu turned his head slightly to see Krads face as he leaned towards his ear.

"_Fast." _Kurogasa thought in shock. _"We barely saw him move."_

"Like I told you before." Krads ice cold voice sent a chill down Ritsu's spine. "The only way for you to remove the poison is to beat me." Krad chuckled before his demonic hand became enveloped in black flames, setting part of Ritsu's jacket ablaze, Ritsu snuffed the flames out as quickly as possible before ditching his jacket. He looked to see that Krad reappeared across the field.

"Ritsu! Are you okay?" Nami asked in a worried tone.

"I'll live, my jacket on the other hand." Ritsu looked at his charred jacket on the ground. Ritsu walked towards Krad with his duel disk on his right arm while Krad walked towards Ritsu with his demonic disk. "Krad, I know your still in there, you need to break free from Apollyon! I don't want to duel you!"

Krad chuckled darkly. "Will you shut up with that 'come back to us' speech and begin the duel." Krad's demonic duel disk glowed a ominous green color. "I don't know how you escaped the netherworld, but I can assure you that after this, my master won't worry about you anymore."

"_Krad…" _Belial uttered, Krad then shot him an extremely hateful glare.

"I don't have the patience right now, so come on and-"

"I won't duel you." Ritsu cut Krad off.

"Excuse me?" Krad asked in a dark tone.

"I won't duel you! I will not harm my friends or help with Apollyons scheme!" Ritsu yelled at Krad.

Krad's expression started to darken itself and when he looked again towards Ritsu, Ritsu almost stepped back as he looked at Krad. Krad's face was torn with anger, he revealed his teeth which were actually fangs, baring them in fury, the iris in his eyes narrowed like itself like a snake and he glared, no, scowled in total rage towards Ritsu. For one second, Ritsu thought he was looking towards a humanoid version of Apollyon, but his brain told him that this was Krad.

Or what was left of him…

"You don't get it do you. YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! NOW EITHER YOU DUEL ME OR YOU'LL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" Krad yelled as his voice mixed with Apollyons while he slammed his fist on the ground and created a barrier of black flames, only it didn't just surround the two duelists, it surrounded the entire group.

"No, Krad, you wouldn't!" Ritsu looked at Krad who placed a card on his duel disk as a demonic glaive covered in runes and the poison green flame appeared in his hand. He grasped the glaive and swirled it around in the air, each time its blade streaked the ground, causing a great portion of the ground was torn out.

Krad gave a malicious grin and jumped towards Ritsu ready to bring the glaive down with both of his hands.

"DIE!" Krad roared and brought the glaive down onto Ritsu, only for it to be blocked by Kurogasa carrying Haos Sieges staff.

"Kurogasa!" Kuraki yelled in shock.

Krad just chuckled at Kurogasa's attempt to protect Ritsu. "DO YOU REALLY THINK A MERE HUMAN CAN STOP ME!? DIE ALONG WITH EVERYONE ELSE!" Krad laughed and to mock Kurogasa, he let go of the glaive leaving only his demonic hand on his weapon and forced Kurogasa on one knee.

"T-Too strong!" Kurogasa was trying his best to keep the glaive from cutting him in two. He had no idea that he was just toying with him.

"Enough of this." Krad said in a normal voice, in one fluid motion, he cut the staff in two and slashed Kurogasa while the green flames covered his shoulder.

Kurogasa screamed in the pain as the flames were eating away at his skin while everyone else tried to put out the flames on his body, but Krad raised his glaive again.

"Die."

"ENOUGH!" Ritsu roared as Krad was sent clear across the arena by a shock wave.

"I see." Krad stood up straight as his glaive vanished as well as the flames on Kurogasa.

"I'll duel you, but on one condition." Ritsu said, causing Krad to smirk.

"I get it, just you and me, nobody else." Ritsu nodded as Krad snapped his fingers, causing the barrier to open, giving the group enough time to get Kurogasa out of there.

"You better not lose Ritsu!" Satoshi yelled as Ritsu gave him a thumbs up

"Hehehehe, finally! We will have our re-match and this time I will defeat you with the power my master gave to me!" Krad laughed evil and held his duel arm up into the air.

The golden eye of on his duel disk glowed viciously while the darkness and the clouds above started to gather over Krad. Krad's eyes started to turn into Apollyons and he grew fangs from the edge of his mouth. Krad glanced toward Ritsu, his eyes were hungering, hungering for battle. Even his hair slowly started to color itself black again like with Shinken, but this time, it was Apollyon who was giving him that power. If Ritsu had chose, he'd rather prefer Shinken possessing Krad over Apollyon.

Krad swung his Duel arm to the side and it shot a blade out of his forearm, forming itself to a spiked surface with card fields. Krad then placed his deck into his duel disk. Ritsu activated his elements and duel disk and placed his deck in it. He then reached into his pocket and placed an additional card in it.

"It's time we decided who has the right to live and who doesn't!" Krad and Ritsu drew their opening hands

Krad/Ritsu: DUEL!

**Krad: 4000  
Ritsu: 4000**

"Time to begin the festival of blood! I draw!" Krad bellowed and ripped his top card literally from the top of his deck and added it quickly to his hand (H-6). His eyes glanced quickly towards Ritsu, a evil smile was upon his face. "Lets start things off by activating a continuous spell known as Dark Runic Amulet of Desolation!" Krad inserted said card right into his duel disk. The ground next to him erupted once more and flames spread out of it quickly, forming a pitch black amulet with a skull engraved on its surface and the ornament wrapped itself around KRad's neck.

_"Something tells me that card is going to be trouble." _Ritsu thought.

"Then I summon forth my first monster, Dark Runic Spirit – Dagger of Traitors!" Krad said and placed his next card onto his duel disk. Green flames started to envelop Krad's right hand, he grunted in pain as the flames took shape and shaped themselves into a white dagger without any guard in the palm of his hand. A slim, curved and long blade shot out of the top of the weapon and its blade shone in the red moon light. (3/500/0)

"Why would he summon that?" Satoshi asked in confusion. "It has only 500 attack points."

"_It's only to deceive you." _Apollo said as the other dragons nodded. _"Let's just hope Ritsu figures it out."_

"Then I finally set these two cards face-down and end my turn! Now bring it on, Light user and don't you dare thinking of holding back! Remember what is at stake here!" Krad exclaimed and two more face-down cards appeared before him

Before Ritsu could draw his next card, he looked at his former friend, with the full intention of killing him. He bit onto his bottom lip and drew his next card.

"So be it! I draw!" Ritsu quickly glanced at his drawn card and placed it quickly onto his duel disk "I summon my Axe Dragonute (4/2000/1200) in attack mode!"

His axe-wielding dragon appeared before him, gripping his weapon tightly as he recognized the enemy before him and growled in anger.

"_I don't know, what that thing does, but the sooner it's off the field, the better!"_ Ritsu thought and pointed at the dagger. "I attack your Dagger of Traitors with my Axe Dragonute!" Ristu announced, shocking his friends behind the barrier

"What are you doing Ritsu!?" Akira yelled. "Don't just attack recklessly! Think your move through!"

The axe wielding dragon roared, before it charged towards his enemy before him. Hurting a former friend was something Ritsu really didn't want to do, but now he doesn't have a choice. And then Krad's next action surprised everyone. Krad dashed head-on towards the dragon warrior, his dagger held tightly in his hand and dodged the striking axe with a swift roll. The impact of the weapon smashed the ground beneath it and Ritsu realized, that the strike might have been lethal to Krad. Krad whirled around the dragon warrior and forced the hideous blade into the shoulder of the dragon warrior, which roared in pain.

"AAAARGH!" Ritsu cried. An explosion filled Ritsu's head and he clutched himself at the same spot, where his monster got hit, but to his great surprise, he didn't see any blood on his hand when he pulled it away. His dragon quickly recovered and without any hesitation, slammed Krad with the staff of his axe. Krad stumbled a few steps backwards, but suddenly erupted in flames and then reappeared back onto his field. He spat black blood to his side and smiled at the sight of the wounded dragon.

**Krad: 2500  
Ritsu: 4000**

"Thanks, Light User, for saving me the trouble of attacking" Krad said mockingly, whipping the blood away from his face.

"_Huh?" _Satoshi noticed something on Axe Dragonutes back. "Ritsu!"

Ritsu noticed as well, the dagger Krad had was lodged in the dragons shoulder, which was still in the back of his kneeling dragon and he felt his shoulder burn because of it.

"After Axe Dragonute attacks, he switches into defense position. I place this card face-down and en-" Before Ritsu could finish, the amulet Krad had started to glow in an ominous green light and enveloped him in it.

**Krad: 4500  
Ritsu: 4000**

"What? How did your Life Points increase again?" Ritsu asked surprised.

" Dark Runic Amulet of Desolation activates automatically when all my monsters were destroyed during this turn. I select one monster on my opponent's field and increase my life points by that monsters original attack points. So basically you wasted your turn! Thanks for the extra life points you fool!" Krad laughed and Ritsu gritted his teeth to that.

"I set this card face-down and end my turn" Ritsu said and inserted one of his cards into his duel disk. The hologram reappeared behind his wounded Dragon.

"Heh? That's it? Pathetic! Time to show you a real turn! I Draw!" Krad scoffed and drew his next card; it glowed in a vicious purple color. When he glanced at it, his face lit up in dark apprehension and he grinned wickedly towards Ritsu.

"Time to show you the pain! I summon Dark Runic Gauntlet of Savagery (4/500/0) in attack mode!" Krad roared and slammed his newly drawn card onto his duel disk. A dark circle with greenish glowing runes appeared beneath Krad and he punched right into the center of it. Black flames shot out, enveloping Krad's right arm in it. He turned his gaze towards Ritsu, his eyes were filled with great hatred.

"Prepare yourself, Light User! I will give you a taste of hell! With this!" Krad slashed his right arm through the flames, as the fire around his hand faded, revealing a crude gauntlet with skeletal features around its surface, the knuckles were covered with spikes and a red-glowing eye was carved into the wrist of the gauntlet. Krad flexed his hand and smiled towards his new-gained weapon.

"Perfect! I can feel the power coursing through me, the very essence of Apollyon is throbbing through my veins!" Krad said and then looked towards Ritsu "And you will experience it first handed! Try to stay alive if that's possible because now I activate my second face-down card, the continuous trap, Wrathful Immolation!" Krad exclaimed and his next face-down card rose up. It was a trap card depicting soldiers being burned alive, as they charge in total fury against enemy troops. The ground beneath Krad trembled, as blood red cracks spread across the ground and then a massive pillar of flames shot out of the ground, engulfing Krad's entire body in.

"KRAD!" Ritsu yelled, but was pushed backwards by the sheer heat of that fire blaze. Krad screamed of pain as he bathed in the blazing heat, he opened his eyes and faced Ritsu. His eyes were filled with such agony and rage, Ritsu couldn't bear the sight of seeing his friend so much pain.

"Krad!" Keira yelled out and tried to help him, but the barrier sent out a shockwave and knocked her back.

"HIMURO!" Krad roared and then jumped out of the fire pillar, his body was still cladded in flames, the savage gauntlet was covered in flames as well and he dashed right towards Ritsu's dragon warrior, which readied himself for the fiery assault. But he wasn't Krad's target.

Ritsu's eyes widened as Krad just jumped over his dragon into the air and suddenly disappeared into black flames. In the next moment, Krad reappeared before him and punched him with full force into his face. The force of the attack lifted Ritsu from his feet and then…

*BOOM!*

An explosion followed at the side of his face and Ritsu flew backwards towards the walls of the barrier. Upon impact, he spat blood and was repelled by the barrier back into the arena. But before he could react to what just happened, Krad ran towards him and grabbed him by the collar and delivered another punch, this time into his stomach, causing Ritsu to cough up more blood and shattered a few bones in the process.

**Krad: 4500  
Ritsu: 3000**

"Wrathful Immolation doubles all battle damage I inflict to my opponent. Additionally, my new toy can grant me the ability to attack directly once a turn. But I am surprised!" Krad explained and pulled Ritsu's face towards his. Ritsu was coughing up blood, his vision was blurry and he was in a lot of pain. "I never thought that you would drop so quickly after these weak punches!" Krad said in a mocking tone and forced Ritsu towards the wall of the barrier. When his body touched the barrier, a current flowed through Ritsu and Krad and both gritted their teeth in pain, but Krad was gleefully watching how Ritsu was in pain. Krad was just about to deliver another strike, but was stopped by something.

"Let him go!" Nami yelled at Krad who glared at her.

"Try and stop me." Krad growled and was about to throw the punch unitl…

"Krad…please…stop." Keira said as she stared at him. "Let him go."

Krad shifted his eyes towards Keira, seeing her looking at him in total despair. He flinched and released Ritsu from his grip, who landed roughly onto the ground and coughed violently. Ritsu looked up and saw Krad staring towards Keira.

"…Keira…" Krad whispered softly, but was wrapped in flames again and reappeared back on his field. His hand quickly took one of his cards he held and inserted into his duel disk.

"I end my turn with this card face-down and now time to activate the effect of Wrathful Immolation. During each of my End Phases, I lose 2000 Life Points, but I will change that with this! I activate my second face-down card, the continuous trap Stone Skin!" Krad said and the next card rose up, depicting a large warrior having his skin turned into gray stone.

Krad slammed his fist together and then his entire body turned into stone, before his other trap erupted in flames and fired a beam of fire towards Krad. He got hit dead-on and was flung across the field and straight into the barrier. Krad roared in pain as he was electrocuted by black lightning and dropped onto his knees, his stone skin crumbled from his face.

**Krad: 3500  
Ritsu: 3000**

"What!?" Terra said in shock. "How come he took only 1000 points?"

"It's got something to do with that Stone Skin trap." Kurogasa said as he flinched in pain

"Heh, Stone Skin…halves…all damage I receive. Too bad" Krad cracked a grin, as he wheezed and just got up, like he had no pain at all. Ritsu on the other hand…

"Krad…" Ritsu muttered as he forced himself up on his feet. He began to recall some of the memories he had when he met him.

*Flashback*

_"Whoa whoa let's just calm down for a sec. First off my name is Krad-Krad Kenshin and second I'm not your enemy, I have an elemental dragon myself" Krad pointed up so Ritsu could see what Krad meant, what he saw was a shadow dragon whose scales were dark purple " That is Belial-The Dragon of The Shadows."_

*End Flashback*

"I..DRAW!" Ritsu yelled and drew his next card with all his might.

"Well, finely you get a bit more serious" Krad said unimpressed.

"First off, I activate my Pot of Greed, drawing two more cards from my deck!" the gleeful smiling pot appeared and shattered instantly, as Ritsu drew a new set of cards.

"I activate my face-down continuous spell card Future Fusion and select my Five Headed Dragon as the fusion monster! I send Star Bright Dragon, Abyss Dragon, Magna Drago, Gravi Crush Dragon and Dragon Ice from my deck to the graveyard. Then after my second standby phase after its activation, I can special summon him!" Ritsu said and his deck spat five cards out which he placed in his graveyard.

"You won't live long enough to summon that monster! I will see to that with my own hands!" Krad growled.

Ritsu looked at him, he gathered strength into his hands and drew a card out of his hand.  
"That was never my intention! I remove Star Bright Dragon from my graveyard to special summon Darkness Dragon Collarserpent (4/1800/1700) from my hand in attack mode!" Ritsu yelled and a pillar of black fire emerged out of the sky, a mighty roar followed and a dark dragon emerged of the fire pillar.

"Pah! Another of your dragons? It doesn't matter how many will come, they will not survive my wrath!" Krad roared, clenching his fist tightly in anger.

Ritsu wondered, why he was so enraged, but he continued his turn. "I am far from done, because now I summon my Lancer Lindwurm (4/1800/1200) in attack mode!" Ritsu slapped his next card onto his field and a armored dragon appeared on his field, wielding a sharp lance.

"Next up, I remove my Abyss Dragon in my graveyard from play to special summon my Bright White Dragon Wyrbuster (4/1700/1800) in attack mode!" Ritsu pocketed another card out of his grave slot. A portal made of pure light opened and a white dragon appeared onto his field, crying for battle.

"One after another, you are just wasting your time! Be serious! " Krad demanded, Ritsu was nearing his limit, after the previous pounding courtesy of Krad, he could barely stand.

"I am serious, and I'll prove it to you! Darkness Dragon Collarserpent, attack his gauntlet!" Ritsu coughed and his dragon charged its attack and unleashed a fire stream towards Krad's gauntlet. Krad only grinned as his skin turned slowly back into Stone.

"Pathetic.." Krad said and just swatted the fire stream aside and the stream flew towards the group.

"Everyone!" Ritsu turned around and saw to his shock, that the attack he created, almost reached the group.

Terra activated his duel disk. "Golem! Hurry!" The dragon of earth appeared and made a stone barrier that took the blast and shattered.

"_Incredible." _Golem panted a little. _"To actually break my defense."_

"I always hated spectators, they are just so annoying" Krad hissed through his stone lips, seeing his gauntlet being shattered and some of the flames burned away his sleeve.

**Krad: 2850  
Ritsu: 3000**

"Damn you!" Ritsu growled seeing that Krad was really aiming to hurt his friends. A red and blue aura started to surround him as he clenched his fist in anger. Krad noticed this quickly and to Ritsu's surprise, he just grinned.

"So you do have a scary face. Show me that anger! Hate me! Give in to it!" Krad laughed excited, as his skin slowly turned to grey stone again.

"Lance Lindwurm! Bright White Dragon Wyrburster! Attack him directly!" Ritsu didn't hesitate as his two dragons charged into battle, his white dragon unleashed a white stream of energy, which blasted its way into Krad, who blocked the impact with his bare hand and skidded a few steps back due to the blast. His stone skin prevented him from being harmed in any serious way

**Krad: 2050****  
****Ritsu: 3000**

The lance-armed dragon dashed towards Krad and intended to impale him with the sharp weapon. But before the attack could hit with full strength, Krad intercepted the spear again with just his right hand and avoided of being pierced through the face. The dragon used all his strength to push the lance forward and suddenly, Krad just released the weapon letting him graze his shoulder, shattering more stone armor around his right shoulder.

**Krad: 1150****  
****Ritsu: 3000**

"Hahaha, you call that anger? Hah! Your anger is so weak; you couldn't even kill an insect with it! Yuzuki will die if you don't hate me more! Or are you too weak for that?" Krad mocked Ritsu who grew more angry.

"Don't let him get to you Ritsu!" Kuraki called out, but it fell on deaf ears.

Bathed in the anger, Ritsu raised his hand and pointed towards Krad. His eyes were filled with anger towards the one who tried to hurt his friends. He looked at his final monster and was about to order the attack, little did he know that Krad was just waiting for that. Keira saw that, she saw the vicious smile forming on Krad's face.

"Ritsu don't!" Keira cried, but Ritsu didnt listen either and was about to order the assault.

"Axe Dragonute, attack him directly, with Dragonic Ax-"

_"RITSU! LOOK OUT!"_Raikou shouted but it was to late as blood began to drip to the floor.

"RITSU!" The group exclaimed in total surprise in how he got slashed by his own axe wielding dragon. Ritsu took a few steps back with a massive gash across his chest.

**Krad: 1150  
Ritsu: 1000**

He looked up in disbelief and saw to his shock, that his dragon had glowing blue eyes, like he was in trance and was holding the very same dagger, which he destroyed a few rounds ago.

Krad just gleefully chuckled, as Ritsu stared at him, his gaze asking, what just happened to him.

"Seems you've got careless, Light User. Didn't your parents ever tell you not to accept things from strangers? Dark Runic Spirit – Dagger of Traitors effect activates when it's destroyed in a result of battle and equips itself to the monster that destroyed it. If the owner of that creature is so foolish, like you." Krad pointed mockingly towards Ritsu before continuing "to attack me directly, the attack backfires. But do not worry, since you attacked yourself, my Wrathful Immolation has no effect" Krad explained and grinned at Ritsu.

Ritsu mustered all his strength inside his body, but he couldn't move his body. His vision was blurry and tried to speak, but nothing came out of his throat. He heard nearing footsteps and a sudden pain on his head, as Krad grabbed him by his hair and pulled him towards his face. The glowing golden eyes stared into his, laughing at him in his weakness.

"Oi? Are you dying or something? Come on, is that the best you can do? Wake up!" Krad demanded and slammed Ritsu's head to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Jihl yelled at him

"_This is bad, Ritsu doesn't fight back soon he'll be killed." _Leviathan said in a worried tone.

Krad teleported himself away just as Ritsu's dragons tried to defend their master, but they failed to hit him. The Axe Dragonute woke up out his trance and looked in horror at what he had done. Krad already reappeared on his field, his stone skin flaked of his body and he wasn't injured in any way visible. Krad tilted his head aside and looked at the grounded Light User. He sighed bored.

"Come on, Himuro, is that really all you can muster? I am not even using a quarter of my true power and you already are on the ground" Krad taunted.

Ritsu however, was trying his very best to get up again, but his body refused to obey him.

"_Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT! Get up! Get up! Yuzuki's life is at risk for any second I am wasting!_" Ritsu thought and looked at the cards in his hand. One caught his attention and he mustered all his willpower to grab it. He slowly struggled to get onto his feet, each time he moved, he heard how his bones were creaking from the strain and he saw stars in his eyes when the pain reminded him of his state. Despite that, he looked at the card and inserted it with shaky fingers into his duel disk.

"I…activate…the…spell….card…Dragon's Call. I…can….now…summon…a dragon…tuner…from my graveyard…. And…I choose… Magna Drago (2/1400/600)" Ritsu wheezed, as a small portal opened and his small red dragon flew out.

"A tuner? Now things are getting interesting" Krad said, as he folded his arms together and continued to watch Ritsu's struggling in dark amusement.

"The second…effect…of Dragon's Call…allows…both..players…to draw one card" Ritsu continued and both duelist drew one more card.

"I…am…not…done…yet! I activate the effect of my removed Abyss Dragon, this allows me to sacrifice a dragon type monster and select a monster of the same type, which has been removed from play and special summon him to my field. I sacrifice my Axe Dragonute and special summon Gravi Crush Dragon (6/2400/1200)!" Ritsu wheezed and his axe wielding dragon shattered along with the wicked dagger.

Ritsu's big fisted dragon appeared onto his field, smashing them together and roared for battle. Krad however didn't show any concern at all.

"Summoning random dragons isn't gonna help you, so try something more useful" Krad reminded arrogantly.

Then Ritsu was being surrounded by a red aura as his eyes slowly colored themselves crimson red. This made Krad interested as he never seen this before.

"What did you do to yourself? You feel different?" Krad asked, preparing himself.  
_  
"There might be a chance that you could die from the strain. Controlling the power of Light and Darkness isn't an easy task and not even a strong soul could endure the power"_Belial's voice sounded through Ritsu's memory.

"Krad…I will save you…even if I…must risk my own Life!" Ritsu muttered beneath his breath, he stood up-right and reached his hand out.

"I…tune my level 2 Magna Dragon with my level 6 Gravi Crush Dragon!" Ritsu yelled Magna Drago turned into two synchro gates, but these were colored in crimson red. Gravi Crush Dragon jumped through the rings, his entire body turned into a wireframe of itself, revealing six stars within his body.

Krad smiled, as he realized what is about to happen. He felt the huge amount of energy building around Ritsu and the smile turned slowly into a grin.

The power of the shadows will aid us in our war against evil! Become the power that is stronger than darkness itself! Synchro Summon! The dragon of the shadows, Belial-The Dragon of the Shadows (8/2900/2800)!

A loud roar echoed throughout the empty city, as Belial appeared next to Ritsu, his glowing red eyes met Krad's and he growled towards his former master and friend.

_"I will not hold back, even if it's you Krad!"_Belial declared; his mere presence pushed Krad a few steps back. But to his surprise, Krad wasn't showing any hostility, but actually dark joy at his presence.

"Finally we meet face-to-face again Dragon Lord of Shadows. You are strong, but I hold the power of the very darkness itself!" Krad shouted towards the master of shadows and then looked at Ritsu with a expression mixed with confusion and excitement.

"How did you do that? How did you obtain my powers? Do you now wield both elements, the Light _AND_the shadows?" Krad asked; he was obviously enjoying this.

Ritsu felt strength surging through his body, the pain he felt moments ago was gone and the wounds closed quickly. The power of shadows filled his very being, it felt so different than the pure power of Raikou, tenser and thicker than he's used to, he could even feel the power in the palm of his own hand.

"How does it feel?"

Ritsu looked up, seeing Krad looking at him, his snake-like eyes saw his very aura around him.

"It feels great doesn't it? The power of shadows is amazing isn't it? But can you control it?" Krad asked, a tone of concern was in his voice, but could Ritsu believe it?

"What do you mean with that? I am in control now!" Ritsu declared, earning a chuckle of his opponent "Why are you laughing?" he demanded.

"You will find out by your own, I won't tell you because I'm not going to tell my prey how to survive! Now continue your turn!" Krad responded coldly.

Ritsu looked at his field, with two cards in his hand and no further attack possibilities, he couldn't do anything. With 1000 Life Points on the thread, he shouldn't do anything too risky for now. Also his field was filled with dragons which could handle themselves in battle and now Belial was by his side. "I end my turn with this face-down card" Ritsu said and in that same moment, Krad's amulet blazed up in the green flame and enveloped its owner once more, using Belial's strength as fuel for Krad's Life Points.

**Krad: 4050  
Ritsu: 1000****  
**  
"And once more, you are at square one again. I can do this all day; you on the other hand don't have that much time. Poor Yuzuki, but don't worry, I will visit her funeral" Krad said in a mocking tone before laughing in a most cruel way. Keira couldn't bear the sight of Krad, she just saw a devil inside a human skin.

Ritsu narrowed his eyes angry, but the voice of Raikou echoed in his head.

_"Ritsu, try to stay calm." _Raikou said as Ritsu glared at him

"_I am calm Raikou."_

"_I beg to differ." _Belial said and looked at Krad.

"Did enough talk inside your skull? Jeez, must be pretty annoying having now two voices jabbering in there. But that doesn't matter because they will join you when I end you! I draw!" Krad roared and drew his next card. When the card crossed his eye, he looked then quickly towards Ritsu and then to his card. His expression didn't change, which worried Ritsu the most.

"Tsk, not a card I can use this turn. I set it face-down along with this one and end my turn with it" Krad said and inserted his drawn card plus another in his hand into his duel disk.

The cards appeared in green flames next to the other cards, as Wrathful Immolation took its toll. But the stone skin covered Krad's body again, as he bathed in a blazing pillar of fire but didn't show any signs of pain.

**Krad: 3050  
Ritsu: 1000**

Ritsu took another deep breath and looked at the top of his deck.

_"I hope I draw something good this turn. Whatever that face-down may be, I got to risk it! Yuzuki's life is at stake!"_Ritsu thought and placed his fingers onto his card.

"Hey, Himuro!" Krad called over, revealing a grin filled with fangs towards his opponent, before Ritsu drew his next card.

"What is it, Krad?" Ritsu asked back, nervously reading himself.

"I lied about the poison inside Yuzuki. She wont die in the next days, she will die…whenever I see fit" Krad said, shocking everyone.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled in shock.

"I control the speed of the venom spreading throughout her body at will. Her life is in the palm of my hands, as they say. I even know wherever she is. Do you want to see her?" Krad asked mockingly and snapped his fingers as a green flame erupted in the palm of his hand, growing larger until Ritsu could see within the flame. He saw to his horror Yuzuki, who was crying of pain as Luna and Crow were sitting next to her, trying their best to ease her pain.

_"Hold on, I beg of you! Please hold on!"_Ritsu saw within the flame how tears of frustration ran over Luna's face and Crow was holding her hand tightly, which was covered by the glowing lines.

_"Don't worry, Ritsu will definitely save you! Just please stay with us! I cant afford to lose you!"_Crow held the screaming Yuzuki, his face torn by sorrow of being unable to help his daughter.

"Oh my god." Kuraki covered her mouth in shock as everyone started at the flame.

Yuzuki was biting her bottom lip; blood ran over her face as the green lines spread through her body. Then Krad looked towards Ritsu as his eyes slowly glowed in the greenish flame.  
In a blink of an eye Yuzuki's eyes widened as she screamed at the sudden acceleration of the venom spreading through her body. Her face was covered in the green lines and the others around her couldn't do a thing, as they watched helplessly.

"She wont make it another ten minutes with this, so you better-" Before he could finish, a massive outburst of crimson energy poured from Ritsu, both of his eyes were now colored in a deep red, glaring at Krad in rage.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Ritsu roared, as the aura around him exploded, his hair flew wildly and his eyes started to glow while the other elements reacted as well as Kurogasa's mark. "I WILL KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME!" Ritsu bellowed in absolute rage and grabbed his next card and slashed it from his deck.

"I DRAW!" he shouted and the swing of his arm created such a massive shock wave, it even created cracks on the ground.

_"Ritsu! Calm down! Don't lo-" _

"SHUT UP! I ACTIVATE BELIAL, THE DRAGON OF SHADOW'S EFFECT! I DISCARD MY ENTIRE HAND AND INCREASE HIS ATTACK BY 400 FOR EVERY CARD I DISCARDED! I HAVE TWO CARDS FOR AN 800 ATTACK BOOST!" Ritsu trashed his cards into his duel disk as Belial's strength grew (2900-3700).

"Ritsu!" Kurogasa yelled "Calm down!"

"BELIAL, ATTACK HIM WITH DARK FLAME STREAM!" Ritsu ordered, as his very aura surrounded Belial, causing him to roar in agony and then he pulled his head back, charging a massive ball of black and crimson flames in its core.

_"Ritsu, don't! Attacking blindly is what he wants! His fa-"_Raikou tried to reason with him, but Ritsu was so pumped with adrenaline that words didn't reach him. He just wanted to eliminate the target of his anger, the one who dared to hurt Yuzuki!

"ATTACK!" Belial unleashed his stream of fire, dashing towards Krad, whose Stone Skin started to cover him from head to toe.

"Well, you actually do have hatred in ya! But that's not enough! I activate the trap card Storm of Blades! Not only does this card negate the attack, it even destroys all monsters on your field and inflicts 1000 damage for every card I destroyed! Meaning this duel is over!" Krad laughed maniacally and countless swords appeared behind Krad, ready to be unleashed onto Ritsu's dragons.

"THAT WON'T WORK! I ACTIVATE MY TRAP CARD, SHINNING SILVER FORCE! THIS CARD NEGATES A CARD EFFECT WHICH WOULD INFLICT DAMAGE TO ME AND DESTROYES ALL FACE-UP SPELL AND TRAP CARDS YOU CONTROL!" Ritsu bellowed, as the red aura around him started to create a massive barrier of wind, intercepting all the swords before they hit their target. Then a dozen of cutting winds sped towards Krad's face-up cards, but Krad only smiled exicted at that.

"Now we're dueling! I knew you could turn seriously and so do I! I activate my Quick-Play Spell card Emergency Provisions! I send all cards on my field to the graveyard and gain 1000 Life Points for every card sent!" Krad said as his duel disk ejected all his cards, turning them into stardust and covered him in it. The cutting wind dashed past him, slashing up the ground next to him and missing their goal.

**Krad: 7050  
Ritsu: 1000**

In that same moment, Belial's attack collided into Krad, resulting into a gigantic explosion and flung Krad across the field. He slammed into the barrier and he screamed in agony, as he got electrocuted by the barrier. Then he got repelled back into the arena which such force, that his very impact created a crater beneath him.

**Krad: 3300  
Ritsu: 1000**

"Lancer Lindwurm, attack him once more with-" Ritsu ordered and his next dragon dashed towards the grounded Krad, still bathed in anger.

"Don't get so cocky!" a voice bellowed and as the lance wielding dragon was about to stab his grounded enemy, the three pronged claw grabbed its lance and shattered it in two. The dragon roared in surprise, as suddenly a dark light filled the crater, filling the earth around it with countless cracks. The cracks spread all over the field, until they covered the entire duel arena.

"What the?! What is this?!" Ritsu demanded, but heard a chuckle within the crater, slowly turning into a scary laughter. The three pronged claw with the countless runes started to gather more darkness into the palm of its hand or claw and absorbed it more and more. Krad's body then slowly levitated out of the ground.

"N-No way!" Satoshi said in shock. "He actually survived that!"

"I actually felt that. You can actually feel anger, even though you are such a softie… That's good, very good!" Krad's voice was twisted into a darker version of itself. "Thank you dear Light User… for taking care of a pain in my neck, which has been bothering me for some time…" Krad said, flexing himself before glaring towards his opponent "Time for round 2!"

In an instant, Krad's left arm started to erupt into flames, the eye on his duel disk started to emit a horrible laugher, as the flames started to engulf Krad's entire arm, shoulder and his left jaw. Then to everyone's horror, the armor around the gauntlet started to spread around the places, which the green flame has covered. Krad's aura exploded and shot into the sky, tearing a hole into the clouds.

"That doesn't look good." Akira said in a worried tone.

"I have a bad feeling." Nami said as well.

_"No! If this continues, then there is no hope of saving Krad at all!"_ Belial roared.

"What do you mean with that? What's going on?!" Ritsu yelled, as Krads aura kept growing and felt more and more hostile than before. It's as if he was becoming Apollyon.

_"That artifact consumes the soul from its user for power. If we don't end it soon, we will lose Krad forever!"_Raikou shouted.

"No! Krad! Stop it!" Ritsu screamed, but his words fell on deaf ears as Krad's face slowly was covered by a ebon-white substance, which already claimed his lower face half.

"Why so surprised? You are the one who's forcing me to this step! If you want to stop me, you must kill me! Only if you can!" Krad roared as his arm and shoulder was already covered by the cruel armor, growing into his flesh. The shoulders formed a pauldron, resembling a human face, screaming in agony as his arm was covered by sinister black armor, the surface had the same things engraved into them, screaming faces in agony.

Ritsu couldn't bear the sight, but he had to stop it. He looked at his Lancer Lindwurm, who nodded at his gaze, knowing what to do.

"Attack him, now!" Ritsu demanded as his dragons attacked from all sides, Bright White Dragon Wyrburster and Darkness Dragpm Collarserpent unleashed a stream of their respective element and Lancer Lindwurm charged with his sharp claws towards Krad.

"Too slow! I activate the effect of my Dark Runical Armamental – Raigeki Wrath in my hand! When I am attacked directly, while holding no other cards on my field or hand, I can annihilate all monsters on the field and you take damage to their combined attack points! Take the wrath of the heavens and die!" Krad roared and revealed his last card in his hand.  
black lightning struck before him, blocking all attacks instantly and threw all dragons back onto Ritsu's field.

"No! Krad, Belial is still out there! You will kill him with that!" Ritsu exclaimed, as Krad looked towards him, then to Belial and then back.

"That's what I am hoping for! It's time I wipe you and your dragon from the face of the earth, for all eternity!" Krad bellowed and held his hand up. The next moment, a mighty lightning struck into his hand, then another and another! Ritsu flinched each time, one lightning struck Krad. He quickly looked into his grave slot, looking if he had any way of saving his dragons.

Countless bolts struck Krad, but he neither showed any pain or hesitation about his next step. After seconds, he gathered the combined power of hundred bolts, Ritsu stepped back in fright.

In the palm of his hand, Krad has gathered a hand-ball sized sphere of black-red lightning, sparking all over the place. He glanced at Ritsu, his face was torn by utter madness and murdering intent.

He pulled his arm back, in a matter of seconds he would unleash his attack. Ritsu looked back, seeing the group behind him standing, frozen in fright at the colossal amount of energy in that sphere.

_"That…That sphere has nearly the strength of a Zero reverse!"_Raikou roared in shock and Ritsu gasped at those words.

_"Krad, don't do it! You will not only destroy your friends, you will blow the entire city to oblivion!"_Belial yelled, but as he looked at Krad, he just froze.

Krad smiled. He saw the willingness in his eyes, the willingness to destroy everything he knew and loved. He remembered how Krad chose the safety of the city as the victory over Apollyon.

Krad crushed the sphere in his fist, a huge amount of energy was released, turning the cracks in the barrier into fissures, as the energy started to go out of control. Krad glanced at his right arm, seeing it being slowly destroyed by the sheer amount of energy he was about to unleash and yet, he grinned.

"And then there were zero." Satellizer said as she, Hero, Shin and Apollyon watched the duel from afar.

"_This is what happens when they go against me."_

_"Gather around Ritsu! Now!"_Belial roared towards the other dragons beside him and in a matter of seconds, they formed a line before Ritsu, Belial as the last line. He turned his head back towards Ritsu.

_"You still have a chance to survive! Use the card you discarded in your anger!"_ Belial shouted towards him.  
_  
"But what about you?! Your soul could be destroyed by this mass of energy! Don't be foolish!"_Raikou roared towards the shadow dragon.

"It's my fault, that Krad has been captured by Apollyon. Let me try to redeem myself by protecting your master from the same fate!" Belial responded

"GO ALL TO HELL!" Krad shouted and thrusted his arm forward. In the same moment, the sphere released a massive black and red colored stream of negative energy towards the dragons and its user. The blast was huge; it consumed everything in its path, turning everything into dust. Lancer Lindwurm was the first who tried to stop the blast, but was consumed by its force, as it sped without losing any of its strength towards the other dragons. White Bright Wyrburster and Darkness Collarserpent Dragon combined their strength to counter the blast, but even their combined stream of light and dark was overpowered and they also became victims towards the blast.

Belial was the last remaining, he spread his wings as his body erupted into black flames and he took a charging stance. He glanced one more time back at Ritsu and smiled.

_"Don't waste your anger at Krad, he is being controlled after all. Besides Raikou," _Belial turned his gaze to his comrade.

_"Protect Ritsu and the others with all your might"_

_"BELIAL!"_Raikou shouted as Belial roared fearless and charged towards his demise by the hands of his former friend. He collided with the massive energy and was able to slow it down with all his might. But then his entire body was consumed by the blast and he gave out a roar of pain before vanishing.

_"This has to be a joke." _Apollo said. _"I don't sense Belial's presence."_

"_Don't tell me that blast killed him?" _Leviathan said in shock.

"_Damn it Belial!" _KazeRyu yelled.

The stream of energy continued its path towards Ritsu, who finally remembered one card which would save him. It was the very card he drew, one which saved him once from Krad's assault in the past.

"I activate the effect of my Life Dragon within my graveyard! When I would receive damage through a card effect, I remove him from play, negate the damage and my life points increase instead by the same amount!" Ritsu yelled, ejecting his card out and held it up.

The small dragon appeared and spread its tiny arms out, attempting to shield his master. Then the stream of negative energy collided with it, causing it to scream in agony. But it was determined to stop the massive blast, which devastated the Dragon Lord of Shadows before him and its body started to glow and vanished into the blast.

The entire energy of darkness started to turn into glittering stardust, pouring over Ritsu and his injuries, healing at amazing speed and his life points made a huge jump

**Krad: 3300  
Ritsu: 9000**

"He made it!" Terra said in relief.

"But at what cost." Satoshi said as he remembered Belials last moments.

"One dragon down, five more to go" Krad's voice returned back to normal, his expression remained cold and no pity or remorse was on it.

Ritsu looked at Belial's card and he couldn't feel anything from within it. He bit onto his bottom lip in regret of losing himself in anger. He looked up towards his opponent. Krad's entire arm was now claimed by that disgusting armor, covering his shoulder and his left jaw side with the demonic armor

"Are you satisfied now? Are you happy that you took another one of my comrades?! Apollyon!" Ritsu shouted in anger, but no answer came back.

"Oi! Continue your turn, I don't have all day!" Krad demanded impatiently. Ritsu looked at his side of the field as he had nothing else to do but end his turn.

"Since I hold no other cards in my hand, I end my turn" Ritsu said, seeing that Krad didn't have any other cards in his hand at all.

_"If I can make through his turn, I might turn things around! Please Yuzuki, hang on!"_Ritsu thought and readied himself. But Krad didn't move he didn't even try to draw a card which made him wonder.

"What's the matter? It's your turn Krad!" Ritsu reminded him, but on second glance, he understood immediately: Krad's entire right arm was covered by countless cracks, even across his fingers and they flaked each time he tried to move them. Ritsu asked himself how Krad intends to continue dueling. His expression grimaced each time he moved it, a sign of horrible pain and he flinched each time. Krad noticed his stare and tried to put up an emotionless face.

"Tst, guess that card was too much for my body to handle and now I can't move this useless arm. This sucks" Krad said in an annoyed tone.

_"Allow me to give you a hand!"_Apollyons voice sounded throughout the city and startled everyone except Krad.

The barrier around the two duelists started to emit stronger flames and formed another circle around Krad. Then the ground beneath his feet shattered and hooked chains flew out of the ground.

_"The chains of the netherworld! He can now use them?!"_Raikou growled surprised, as the chains sped towards Krad's right arm. The chains wrapped themselves around his arm, forming an exoskeleton over his hand, elbow and shoulder. The hooks imbedded themselves into his body, at each impact Krad grunted in slight pain.

"What's that?" Kuraki asked.

"Trouble."

Satellizer gave an annoyed sigh. _"Why is master Apollyon giving that lowly dragon slayer so much attention? I was the one that beat him."_

Krad looked at his arm and then flexed it. Each movement flaked more of his arm and he glanced at the remains, which dissolved in the barrier. But his expression was unreadable to Ritsu.

_"Doesn't he care at all?"_ Ritsu wondered.

"_Do not worry my servant. Once you kill the Light User, I shall restore your body and make you far stronger than before"_Apollyon promised with a surprisingly nice voice.

"It seems Master has found a new and better familiar." Hero said as Satellizer glared at him.

"You wanna say that again!?"

"Understood my lord. I shall eliminate him soon" Krad said with a monotone voice and placed his flaking hand over his deck.

"I draw" Krad drew his next card; his expression showed surprise and then slowly turned into a grin.

"Looks this duel will go another while. I activate my spell Cards of Sanctity, allowing both players to draw six cards each" Krad said, holding up one of his favorites which he combined always with Belial. The mere thought made Ritsu's heart ache as he and Krad drew a full hand.

"Perfect! I activate the continuous spell Abyssal Chains of Demise!" Krad inserted his next card into his duel disk. A chain wrapped itself around his right arm, moving around his wrist as it was alive and the end of the chain was a small but sharp tip. Looking at another card, he grinned which made Ritsu nervous.

"After that, I summon a very familiar weapon which you are quite familiar with! Dark Runic Crossbow (4/100/100)!" Krad slapped another card onto his duel disk and again, his arm was wrapped in flames. The skeleton crossbow merged with his arm as Krad aimed it towards Ritsu.

Ritsu's eyes widened, the weapon, which could decide Yuzuki's life was right before him. And yet, how come?

_"How come is that card so weak?"_Ritsu asked Raikou, who growled anxious at the sight of that cruel weapon.

_"Out of all of the Dark Runic weapons, this one is a living nightmare"_Raikou hissed.

"Time for you to share the pain of your beloved! Since you don't have any monsters to shield yourself, I attack you directly!" Krad announced, aimed his weapon and pulled the trigger.

The buring arrow sped towards Ritsu, who pulled his duel disk up, but the arrow had an mind of its own, as it suddenly changed its course and impaled Ritsu's left shoulder upon impact. Ritsu prepared himself for agonizing pain, but it didn't come.

Krad: 3300  
Ritsu: 8900

"What the?" Ritsu muttered and pulled the burning arrow out of his shoulder. He inspected the wound, but to his surprise, he didn't see any wound, just a green dot.

"What did you do?" he asked Krad, who's left claw emitted the same green flame, which he showed Yuzuki in her pain. The flames dashed towards Ritsu, entering his body, without him doing anything.

"You are now connected. You and Yuzuki. Your life is hers and hers is yours" Krad said, lowering his weapon. "The more life points you have, the longer she lives, simple isn't it? But here comes the best part" Krad said, pointing at the dot on Ritsu's shoulder. His weapon started to crack and then shattered to pieces.

"Dark Runic Crossbow has a nasty ability: After a successful direct attack, the damage it inflicted was 100 points. But during each turn, it doubles that damage over and over again. Similar to Dark Snake Syndrom, only it applies especially to you!" KRad chuckled crossed his arms. "I end my turn!" he declared flatly.

"Then it's my turn! I draw!" Ritsu said, as he drew his next card.

And then it happened: The dot on his shoulder erupted into flames as it started to spread like a spiderweb over his body and he felt pain beyond imaginations. He almost dropped to his knees, but held his ground.

**Krad: 3300  
Ritsu: 8700**

Ritsu heard then the whimpering sound of Yuzuki echoing in his head.

"No! Stop this at once! Ritsu yelled, but Krad's face remained cold.

"You want to stop? Then keep your life points high, unless you want Yuzuki to feel unnecceary pain" Krad responded. Ritsu gritted his teeth in anger but tried to calm down.

_"This is not Krad! It's Apollyon using him as a puppet! If I destroy that artifact, I will save him!"_Ritsu thought before he continued his turn.

"Two turns have passed now and this allows me to Special Summon Five God Dragon (12/5000/5000) from my extra deck to the field! Come forth!" Ritsu bellowed as a multi-colored pillar of energy lit the night and a mighty roar followed.

Krad watched how the five headed monster rose before him, staring down at him and created such a strong wind with its wings, it pushed him a couple of steps back.

"Wow, finally I get to meet the legendary Five Headed Dragon. I can't wait to tear it apart!" Krad said, getting a roar of his giant opponent.  
_  
"Ritsu…don't attack"_ Raikou said inside Ritsu's head, making him look in surprise towards him.

"_Why not? I could end this duel in an in-"_Ritsu wanted to say, as Raikou cut him short.

_"And risk Yuzuki's Life in the process? The previous time, you weren't connected to her, meaning you beared all pain alone. In her condition, every pain is lethal! Think before you attack!"_Raikou interrupted harshly.

Ritsu had to agree, attacking blindly cost Belial's life and he still couldn't feel his presence. He looked at Krad, who was calm as ever. Ritsu looked through his cards, seeing a few, which would help him. He picked one of them and quickly put it in his duel disk. "I activate the spell Dragon's Gun Fire! This card inflicts 800 damage to you if I control a Dragon on my side of the field! Sorry Krad, but this might hurt! Fire!" Ritsu said, as his dragon fired a volley of different colored fire balls towards Krad's way and they triggered multiple explosion which made Krad skid a couple of steps back using his right arm as a guard.

**Krad: 2500  
Ritsu: 8700**

"Hmph, instead of attacking me, you use such a tactic. Impressive, you seem to learn from your mistakes" Krad said.

"I set these two cards down" Ritsu inserted two cards, appearing behind his dragon, before he continued. " and then I end my-"

"I DON'T THINK SO! ACTIVATE ABYSSAL CHAIN OF DEMISE ABILITY!" Krad roared and held his arm up.

The chain shot towards the dragon, impaling its chest as it roared in surprise and to everyone's shock, it seemed that Krad was pulling the creature towards himself!

"Abyssal Chains of Demise can force an attack from one of my opponent's monsters, meaning your five-headed lizard is going to engage me directly!" Krad exclaimed and Ritsu had to watch in shock as his dragon was charging his giant blast of the five elements.

"Don't!" Ritsu yelled, but no avail as the dragon fired the attack towards Krad, who picked a card from his hand.

"Thank you, for now I play my Dark Runic Shield of Argul (7/0/0)!" Krad placed his card onto this duel disk, before the blast could hit him and he reached his hand out.

Before the blast impacted, the ground before Krad erupted and a giant wall of flames shot out, enveloping his hand in it and started to shape itself into a form of a massive shield, which was twice Krad's size. The very same one, which deflected Inazuma's lightning spear, the only difference is it had a giant skull decoritng its surface. The skull opened its mouth and consumed the multicolored blast into its core. But it didn't end there.

"Time to take your dragon! Soul Abduction!" Krad yelled, as the eyes of the skull glowed in a bright blue color and created a massive wind, pulling everything towards it. The mighty dragon tried to withstand the suction, but then he was just suddenly sucked into the shield. The skull made a gulping sound as the dragon disappeared into its mouth.

"How?! What did you do to my dragon?!" Ritsu yelled seeing his strongest dragon gone, devoured by that hideous shield before him. The thing seemed to have heard him as it laughed towards him.

"How you ask? Simple, this shield was created to fend of the strongest foes of all by stealing their souls and strengthening its own defense by its life force. In duel terms, it sends an attacking monster to the grave and increases its defense by its original attack. Meaning, that this shield's defense is the same as Five Headed Dragons attack, which is 5000 defense!" Krad explained as his shield continued its hideous laugh, mocking Ritsu (0-5000).

"Damn you!" Ritsu cursed, as yet another attempt of his has been stopped in its tracks.

"Already am! You should consider to surrender, cause you cant get passed this hunk of metal. It can't be destroyed or removed from the field, except through battle! It's the only thing blocking you from attacking me! I will just watch, how you slowly will die from the cursed arrow, just the same as Yuzuki!" Krad announced, enraging Ritsu even further.

_"Damn you Apollyon, damn you! How could you turn my friend in such a disgusting monster! When I break your hold on him, you will be sorry to be born!"_ Ritsu cursed in his mind, remembering the words of Belial.

"Is it really that what you think?" Apollyon's voice surged through the duel disk, catching Ritsu of guard. It seemed, that he heard his thoughts.

"What?!"

"Do you really believe what you think you see? You're not the bright one, as you should, being the holder of light. No the truth is much, much better!" Apollyon laughed.

"What do you mean with that?! Talk clearly instead in riddles!" Ritsu demanded, but one of the chains held by KRad whipped before his feet, slashing a crater.

"Don't waste your breath on words, continue your turn! I don't have all day!" Krad snarled, retracting his chain whip back to his side. When he and Ritsu made eye-contact, Ritsu noticed something oddly.

Krad's eyes were their normal colors again, not the demon like ones as before, but his human ones. A horrifying thought entered his mind.

Keira's eyes widened in shock. "Please don't tell me what I think he saying?"

"_Could it be…NO! NO, no, it can't be! Krad never would do that!"_ Ritsu shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe it and neither did he want to believe it. _"It must be some trick of Apollyon, don't fall for it!"_ Ritsu told himself and looked through his cards swiftly. He hasn't summoned yet and another card caught his eye, one that could turn all around.

"Ritsu! Bring me out! We must fight him!" Raikou said, getting a nod of Ritsu.

"Alright then, time to activate my spell Double Summon! I can now summon my Angel Dragon (2/1000/1000) and my Mirage Dragon (4/1600/600) to my side!" Ritsu said and in the next moment, his mirage dragon and angel winged tuner appeared.

"Oh yeah, now the fun is starting" Krad said, feeling the same aura around Ritsu growing, turning from raging crimson to calming azure and his eyes also turned azure blue. Raikou was coming and Krad couldn't wait for it.

"I activate Angel Dragon's Ability, I can raise his level by one by discarding cards from my hand! I discard my Hidden Dragon and my Treasure Dragon to the grave" Ritsu sent his cards to the grave, as his little dragon gained more level (2-4). But his grave slot lit up again.

"When Treasure Dragon is discarded from my hand, while my entire graveyard contains only dragon monsters, I am allowed to draw once more!" Ritsu drew, his face brightened despite the stinging pain in his shoulder.

His azure aura erupted, as he was clad in it along with his dragons and he raised his hand.

"I tune my level 4 Angel Dragon with my level 4 Mirage dragon!" Ritsu shouted as Angel Dragon roared and exploded into four azure synchro rings, enveloping Mirage Dragon and turning him into a wire-frame of itself. Four stars glowed within and aligned.

When the stars of heaven converge, they unlock the door to a true salvation; become the light that descends from the heavens! Synchro Summon! The Divine Light, Raikou-The Dragon of the Heavens (8/3000/2400)!

Light crushed the clouds above the two and the dragon of light descended next to Ritsu. His mere presence made the flames of the barrier run wild as they were raging at his presence. The Apollyons eye on Krad's duel disk roared in rage, seeing his most hated enemy before him.

"_I am sorry to do this, but I will stop at nothing to defeat Apollyon! Even if it means to hurt a former ally like you Krad!"_ Raikou roared, but Krad was unfazed.

"We'll see about that, Dragon lord of Light, right after I butcher you to pieces!" Krad answered rudely.

"I end my turn with two cards face down" Two more cards appeared behind Raikou, as Ritsu had no other options.

"About time! I draw!" Krad drew next, his swing created such negative energy; it shattered the ground before him.

When he saw what he drew, he smiled darkly and then grabbed after another card in his hand. Ritsu could see that the card Krad was holding was emitting such a dark aura, it frightnend him a bit.

"Since my opponent controls an dragon type synchro monster I can Special Summon this new Armament, Dark Runic Armament – Storms of Blades!(8/2500/0)!" KRad said and placed his newly drawn card to the field.

The same glaive without a tip, which Krad used to attack Kurogase rose from the earth and landed smoothly in his hand. Krad glanced at the wounded signer, smilling at him gleeful.

"Not that!" Kurogasa yelled as he looked at the glaive

"Then I set these two cards face-down and finally end my turn!" Krad said and two more cards appeared next to him. He waggled his finger, trying to provoke the dragon before him.

"I draw!" Ritsu drew his next card. The moment he did, the venom inside his shoulder spread once more and he felt unbearable pain pulsing through his body. Yuzuki's cries echoed in his mind, but he tried not to lose himself in anger again.

**Krad: 2500  
Ritsu: 8300**

"_If I don't do something quickly, then this poison will deplete my life points in no time"_Ritsu thought, holding his shoulder in pain. The pain wasn't as hard as before, something else was on his mind something far worse and he hoped with his very heart, that it never happened.

"What's wrong? You seem to be upset about something. Is it poor Yuzuki or the slain Belial? Don't worry too much about them, you will join both shortly!" Krad laughed darkly, reading his chains for Raikou.

_"He will use those accursed chains to force me into attacking. Either against that colossi of a shield or that wretched spear!"_Raikou growled.

"You know that thing?" Ritsu asked.  
_  
"Personally not, but I have seen its destructive power: It killed our eldest dragon in a single blow, when I was a pup. Don't ever let it strike you, you've seen what it has done to Kurogasa"_Raikou answered, he clearly disliked the memory.

_"But we have to attack, we don't have any option, unless…"_Ritsu remembered something and smiled slightly. He looked into his graveyard and then he raised his hand, a grin was around his

"Raikou, attack his Shield of Argul with Heaven's Flame!" Ritsu demanded, Raikou already began to charge his divine flames coated in the azure blue aura and then Ritsu held his next card up. "I discard my Red-Eyes from my hand and boost his attack further by 2400 points! Enough to shatter your giant shield!" the image of his red-eyes dragon appeared over him, before merging with Raikou's sphere of flames. (3000-5400)

Krad had other ideas as his chains sped towards Raikou's neck and he forced him to look into his direction.

"I beg to differ, you will fight me instead! Rather Storm of Blades! I activate its ability! If this card battles a dragon-type monster, it gains the attack of its target plus the ability to inflict damage equal to the dragon's original attack points by destroying it! Now time to kill another dragon lord!" Krad yelled and gripped his glaive tighter. The flames around the blade grew wider, as Krad used his chains around Raikous neck to pull himself into the air and faced Raikou in the air.

His glaive started to form countless blades of flames around him, all aimed at Raikou.( 2500-7900) Then he pulled his spear back and hurled it with all his strength into Raikou's direction, followed by the countless blazing blades.

"Die dragon of light! May your light never bother Apollyon again!" Krad roared and unleashed a giant pressure of his own dark aura, one intended to injure Ritsu even more!  
Raikou fired his mighty blast towards the incoming hailstorm of flaming swords and the spear. The two attacks collided with each other and struggled for the upper hand. Krad's aura and swords slowly over-powered Raikou's blaze.

"Its over!" Krad declared confidently and strengthened his pressure even more to completely destroy Raikou.

"There I have to disagree! I activate the effect of my Hidden Dragon trap card in my graveyard! If a Synchro monster of the dragon type attacks a monster, I can remove one Synchro monster of the same level and type in my graveyard from and until the End Phase add his attack points to Raikou! I choose Belial, the Dragon of Shadows!" Ritsu yelled and his graveyard spat two cards out, Belial and the Hidden Dragon Trap Card, which he both pocketed.

Raikou was slowly enveloped by the powers of his fallen friend and his azure aura mixed itself with the crimson aura of the shadows, giving him the strength to fight back (5400-8300).

_"This is for Belial!"_Raikou shouted through his counter attack.

He the glaives attack like it was nothing and his attack pressed on, slamming into a pretty surprised Krad and sent him flying towards the ground. He created a huge crater upon impact and he screamed in pain.

**Krad:2100**  
**Ritsu: 8300**

"With that I end my turn! I won't let you take Raikou!" Ritsu declared as Raikou's strength went back to normal (8300-3000).

The large cut Kurogasa had as well as the green flames disappeared. "Huh?" Kurogasa patted himself down. "My injury, it's gone."

"It probably has something to do with Storm of Blades desctruction." Nami said.

"Not…bad…" Krad coughed, struggling to get back onto his feet and stood for a few seconds.

He coughed up blood and dropped with his shaking body onto his knees. He looked up, showing Ritsu a face filled with pain and anger, but with a certain determination. Ritsu is amazed how he just got up every time he throws at him. But the fact, that Krad is trying to kill him made his heart ache.

"Don't think…this…is…over!" Krad wheezed angry and used the remains of his strength to stand up. He stood on wobbling legs and breathed heavy.

"I draw" Krad drew his next card with his chained hand. Looking at his drawn card, he grinned weakly.

"Perfect! I activate the spell card Abyssal Forge! This allows me to add one Dark Runic Armament card from my deck to my hand" A card ejected itself from his deck and flew into his hand.

"I discard my entire hand and send the top five cards from my Deck to the graveyard to special summon my Dark Runic Armament – Roar of Gorlag (10/0/0)!" Krad yelled and held his next card up.

The ground shook beneath the two as Ritsu held his balance and then another pillar of flames shot out of the ground around Krad.

Ritsu covered instinctively his face, as the hellish heat reached him and he yelped in surprise, as he felt a burning pain on his arm. The air slowly was too hot to even breathe and he was already sweating like crazy.

_"A Gorlag! Prepare yourself Ritsu, this will get dangerous!"_Raikou warned and used his own body to shield Ritsu from the heat wave.

"Damn right you are! This heat is hotter than Apollo's flames!" Ritsu said as the pillar of fire faded and the two saw their opponent again. They both gasped at the sight.

Krad right hand is completely covered by an in black smoke concealed red gauntlet, the knuckles had small dragon skulls asornaments and the back of his gauntlet had several red runes on its surface. A major aura of heat surrounded the gauntlet, as Krad moved each of his armored fingers and smiled then at Ritsu.

"Time to turn on the heat! I think, I will attack you with it" Krad said and readied himself for a stance.

"How? You have zero attack points!" Ritsu yelled, as Krad then held his duel disk up.

"This pretty thing gains 1000 Attack Points for every Dark Runic Armament in my graveyard and I count eight. A total of 8000 attack points boost!" Krad said and the smoke around his gauntlet turned into blazing flames and sent a massive heat wave towards Raikou's way (0-8000).

"Oh crap, this is going to get damn hot!" Ritsu felt the unbearable heat on his skin, he whinced in pain and not even Raikou could bear the heat without struggle.

_"Brace yourself!"_Raikou roared and spread his wings to cover Ritsu as much as possible. Ritsu saw through his wings, how Krad pulled his arm back and his entire gauntlet was a blazing in the scorching heat.

"Time to finish you off, Raikou! Have a taste of the flames of hell! DIE!" Krad roared while thrusting his arm forward and he released a massive wall of fire towards Raikou.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card Dragon's Barrier and protecting him from being destroyed as a result of a battle!" Ritsu said as his card jumped up and created a barrier around Raikou.

"You still take damage! 5000 in total! Burn!" Krad shouted, as his flames charged through Raikou and right towards Ritsu.

_"RITSU!"_Raikou roared, as the massive flame wall devoured his master and he heard to his horror how Ritsu screamed in pain.

**Krad: 2100  
Ritsu: 3300**

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Ritsu held his ground, as the huge sea of flames constantly swept through him and after seconds, which were like years for him, the blaze finally ended.

Everyone gasped in shock, some turned around in total horror, seeing how Ritsu stood there, his body was totally burned, steam was coming from his body and his skin was burned red. He then started slowly to drop onto his knees, but in that very moment, he stomped his right foot into the charred earth and prevented himself from falling.

"Not…yet…" Ritsu coughed weakly. He couldn't feel Yuzuki, she must have passed out of the pain. Ritsu then pushed a button on his duel disk and one of his face-down cards on his field rose up.

"…I…activate…my…trap…card…Shock Draw…I…lost…5000….Life Points….so I…draw…five" Ritsu's fingers shaked, as he slowly drew his cards.

"He can't take much more of this." Nami said in a worried tone. "If this keeps up he's going to be killed."

Ritsu took another deep breath, he knew, his bod was nearing his limit, if he hasn't already exceeded it.

The flames around Krad's gauntlet died down, as he kept his cold glare towards Ritsu and Raikou.

_"Impressive, Light User. That attack should have killed you, even with Raikou's power beating in your veins. You are most impressive, but let me ask you: Why go so far?"_Apollyon's voice asked through Krad's duel disk, his iris narrowed as he awaited his opponents answer.

"….why…?" Ritsu repeated and looked up, his eyes glowed so strongly in Raikou's element, Krad had to shield his eyes from him. Ritsu took a very, VERY, deep breath and fury was in his eyes

"WHY? WHY YOU ASK! TO SAVE YUZUKI! TO FREE KRAD! AND TO KILL YOU!" Ritsu roared with all his might and pointed towards Krad.

"I vowed that I will protect everyone! And even if my body should fall apart, my spririt will not and I will save my friend!" Ritsu yelled determined.

_"That's right! We will never yield to someone as pitiful as you Apollyon! Using fallen comrades as your puppets are beyond cowardice!"_Raikou roared enthuastic.

"That's right!" Akira yelled as well. "We each have something important to protect, and we will protect it, even if it costs us our lives!"

Krad lowered his head and stared down to the ground. When he looked up, Ritsu saw his face smiling. Not a sadistic or dark smile. The warm smile he and everyone remembered of KRad. But then it slowly turned dark and cold again, Krad stared at him as were he a complete stranger.

"I end my turn" he said with his ice-cold voice and crossed his arms. Ritsu then wanted to draw his next card, when he suddenly remembered the wound in his shoulder and how the poison is spreading in his body. Another draw, another turn will result in more pain than he is.

_"Do not worry Ritsu. I am here. I will try to burden your pain with you. We have all the cards we need now"_Raikou looked at Ritsu's cards and he smiled.

"Yeah…Time to end this…and…save…Yuzuki and Krad…" Ritsu said confident and placed his hand on top of his Deck.

"I draw!" he yelled and drew his sixth card. In that same moment, the web of the poison widened its reach more and more of its venom spread through his body, Ritsu's left cheek was covered in green cracks and the pain followed. It hurt so badly, it took almost his breath, but thanks to Raikou, he was able to bear it. Yuzuki winced inside his head.

**Krad: 2100  
Ritsu: 2500  
**  
"Damn it, I have to end this duel as quickly as possible. I will be done for in latest the third turn from now!" Ritsu thought and held his shoulder. Looking at his cards, he finally had all the cards needed, to evolve his dragons!

"I activate my face-down card, Escape from the Dark Dimension! Now I can special summon Belial, the Dragon of Shadows, who has been removed from play, back to my field! Rise and guide me once more!" Ritsu bellowed and a portal opened next to him. A roar followed and Krad's former signature card rushed out of the tunnel, his were presence made the shadows around everyone run wild.

_"Good to have you back old friend"_Raikou said and Belial just nodded at that.

_"I still have to pay back that blast, he shot at me! Damn that hurt, being blown to bits!" _Belial growled.

Both of their auras, crimson and azure, started to blaze wildly and Ritsu could feel the overwhelming strength boiling inside his core. His right eye changed from azure to crimson and he was brimming with the power of his two dragons.

"This turn will change everything! I activate the spell card, Advanced Charge! This card allows me to special summon a warrior-type monster from my hand to the field! I choose Dark Knight Apprentice!" Ritsu shouted and his field opened a portal made completely of shadows. Out of it, Krad's signature tuner jumped out and readied himself to fight his former master.

Krad only frowned at the sight of his tuner, siding with his enemy and he had the nerve to glare at him. But Krad didn't waste any more time on him, but more on Ritsu.

"I also summon my Hope Dragon(3/1500/1000) in attack mode! Join my side! And let's end this!" Ritsu placed his new drawn card and the miniature version of Raikou appeared next to Krad's dark knight.

"So, you intend to summon Kage and Inazuma both at once? Nice idea, using the previous forms of Belial and Raikou, but let me ask you something…" Krad chuckled and then his eyes met Ritsu's."How long do you want to dwell in the past?"

"What?" Ritsu asked confused.

"You intend to save Yuzuki AND me? Hah! You are truly a fool! A damn fool! A fool who doesn't want to accept the true facts! Even though you are looking at them right now!" Krad laughed darkly.

"Stop it! Enough with your lies! I know fully well, that Krad would never betrays us! He hates you to his guts! You sent him to the netherworld!" Ritsu yelled angry back, not towards Krad, but towards Apollyon's gauntlet strapped on his arm.

_"Then go ahead and prove me wrong!"_Apollyon roared and Krad's gauntlet of fire bursted into flames again. He was ready for the next onslaught!

"Your words of deception won't fool me again! I will defeat you and I prove it right now!" Ritsu shouted and glanced towards Belial, his right crimson eye bursted into a blazing flame.

"You ready?" he asked him, as his crimson aura nearly exploded and fused with Belial and Dark Knight Apprentice.

_"I was born ready! Let's go!" _Belial roared and emerged into the air and unleashed a massive shock-wave of crimson energy.

"Raikou! Time to go!" Ritsu yelled, as his left azure eye shot out a blue flame out of its core, surrounding Raikou with a azure aura.

_"You don't even need to ask!"_ Raikou flew up into the air and both of the dragons unleashed a loud roar, which blew away all clouds around them.  
Ritsu then looked towards Dark Knight Apprentice and his dragons, both emitted a pillar of their respective elements. Inside the pillars, the two tuner shattered into stars, the dark pillar opened two synchro gates, while the white opened three.

"Time for a double Tune-Up! Go!" Ritsu roared and then the two dragons dove towards the pillars.

_"I'll race ya_!" Belial jested and sped forward, Raikou right behind him.

_"You certainly didn't lose your humor!"_Raikou laughed and caught up with him.

The two pillars dashed towards the two dragons and encircled them inside their synchro rings. Raikou's body became a white wireframe of himself and revealed his eight stars in his body. Belial passed through his two rings and in that same moment, all others element reacted violently.

"They're coming." Satoshi said. "Let's hope he can control them."

When the stars of heaven converge, they open the door to a new power. Become that power that light the way to our future! Synchro Summon! Divinity's Resolve, Inazuma - Dragon of the Divine light (11/3200/2700)!

The true nightmare has yet to begun. Watch as the shadows truly spread their wings! Synchro Summon! The Great Nightmare, Kage - the Dragon of Nightmares (10/3100/2300)

As Ritsu finished his chants, two massive explosions of light and darkness flooded the barrier. Krad skidded a few steps back, as he looked towards Ritsu's field.  
He saw the knight-armored dragon of nightmares wielding a huge sword of absolute darkness in his hands and four wings releasing a strong wind towards him. He also noticed the golden dragon standing side by side with his dragon friend, also spreading his four wings and his entire body was releasing electricity. Inazuma opened his hand and a spear of lightning appeared in it.

"_Yeah! Time to cause some havoc! Let me at him!"_Kage roared blood-thirsty and his sword just bursted into crimson flames.

"_Let's see you block my attack this time, you miserable dragon slayer!"_Inazuma added, gripping his lightning tighter.

"Inazuma and Kage!" Terra said in relief.

"But, something's off with them." Nami said while she stared at the two dragons.

"You noticed it too?" Akira asked. "They seem way too cocky."

Ritsu panted heavily as the two auras pressured him, forcing him onto one knee.

"_So this is the power of Light and Shadows combined." _Ritsu thought. _"It's…it's…incredible."_

Krad readied his gauntlet, emitting a large aura of the hellish heat towards the two dragons, but it just was brushed aside by a single wing-beat of the two.

"_Hey Inazuma, check this runt out! Trying to attack us with a candle!"_ Kage laughed and with a swing of his arm, he generated a shock wave, pushing KRad a couple of steps back.

Ritsu, who got back onto his feet and to everyone's shock, he grinned maliciously towards Krad.

"Now I am unstoppable! I will win this! This time I will blow you to Oblivion, Apollyon! Then Krad will be finally free!" Ritsu yelled and his mixed aura just kept pouring out. The walls of the barrier started to crack and the cracks spread.

_"Impressive! So this is the power of the primar form of Raikou and Belial!"_Apollyon said through the gauntlet and Krad went into position, his focus went towards Ritsu.

"Not bad, buddy, not bad! Your power is incredible! It even succeeds Apollyon's by far!" Krad said, getting a snort from Apollyon's voice. "However, try to get past my defense! Even together, both of you will fall prey to my gauntlet!" Krad yelled, unfazed, that he is facing two dragons on the zenith of their power.

"Your gauntlet won't be a problem any longer! Cause now I activate Inazuma's true power! Lightning of Heaven!" Ritsu yelled.

Inazuma pulled his lightning spear back and hurled it towards Krad. The lightning struck Krad and he was sent flying towards the barrier again, as his gauntlet shattered into countless pieces.

"I removed Raikou the Dragon of the Heavens from my graveyard and successfully shattered your gauntlet! Also, Inazuma gains half of his attack points, if the removed card was a dragon-type! A total of 1500 points!" Inazuma absorbe Raikou's strength into his own and he was brimming with electricity, forming a much larger lightning in his hand.(3200-4700).

"It's still not enough! You will just shatter once more against my shield!" Krad reminded, but Ritsu held his next card up.

"I beg to differ again! I activate my spell card Dragon Determination! Now I send my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, my Light Pulsar Dragon and my Darkblaze Dragon to give 500 points each to Kage!" Ritsu said, as the Dragon of shadows grew in strength and he roared in joy. (3100-4600)

"That all you got?! Come on, you can do better than that!" Krad taunted, annoying Ritsu further.

"_This is bad." _Kurogasa thought and looked at Ritsu. _"He's starting to get drunk on the power."_

"No way am I done now! Not without activating Kage's effect! I can remove 1 or more Dark monsters in my graveyard, to give him 500 Attack points for each one! I remove Dark Knight Apprentice and Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from play and give him 1000 attack points!" Ritsu's duel disk ejected two cards, which were engulfed into black flames and Kage absorbed them (4600-5600).

Krad stepped back, he gulped nervously. Ritsu didn't fail to notice that and started to laugh.

"Now that's a change! You are afraid? I would be too! Now I activate my final face-down, Synchro Prominence! You take 2000 points of damage since I control two synchro monsters!" Ritsu's last face-down emerged from the ground and fired a crimson and azure blast towards Krad. Krad got hit dead-on and stumbled backwards onto his behind.

**Krad: 100  
Ritsu: 2500  
**

Krad groaned as he slowly got up, Ritsu being clearly in the lead.

"Something's not right." Jihl said. "It's as if Krad is letting those attacks go through."

"He must be planning something." Satoshi said

"Time to tear down that shield and free my five-god dragon inside! Kage, destroy his Shield of Argul!" Ritsu demanded.

"_Time to chop that hunk of scrap-metal into pieces! Take this!"_Kage bellowed and dashed right towards the massive shield and shattered it without any great effort. Now Krad was wide open.

"Alright, time to destroy you and save Krad and Apollyon! Inazuma, end this duel! With Vortex of Heaven!" Ritsu almost screamed and Inazuma rushed towards Krad. The smoke which was created by Kage's attack, revealed Krad's expression and the group behind Ritsu saw something bad.

Krad grinned darkly again

"Ritsu! Call off the attack!" Akira yelled, but it was too late.

"Jeez, you just don't learn! Time to show you the card of your demise! I activate my face-down card, Forced Oath of the Wicked!" Krad yelled and the ground beneath him broke open. Countless chains shot out of it, wrapping themselves around Inazumas entire body, as he roared in surprise. Kage shared the same fate; chains wrapped around his wings, arms and legs and pulled him towards Krad.

"No! Kage! Inazuma!" Ritsu shouted, seeing his two dragons trapped in the chains.

_"HeheheHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU FELL FOR IT! I CANT BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR IT! NOW THE POWER OF NIGHTMARES AND THE DIVINE LIGHT BELONG TO ME!"_Apollyon laughed out loudly, as Kage and Inazuma were forced to turn towards Ritsu. As soon the two dragons moved towards Krad, Ritsu felt how a huge burden lifted itself from his shoulder and he could think clear again. Analyzing the scene, he saw in horror how Kage and Inazuma were on Krad's side.

_"UUUUOOOOOOOHHH! The power! Of LIGHT AND DARKNESS! ITS OVERFLOWING!"_Krad and Apollyon's voice intertwined and roared, as he bathed in the mixed aura, turning the crimson into obsidian black and the azure into death-white energy. His eyes were filled with the darkness and light, both eyes emitted a flame from their core. His hair levitated in the air and Ritsu saw, how his half of his hair was white , while the other became pitch black. His aura levitated particles of the ground into the air, as he grinned wickedly towards Ritsu.

"But how!?" Kuraki asked

_"Why that's simple! Forced Oath of the Wicked can only be activated, if all my monsters are destroyed, while my opponent controls 2 monsters with 3000 or more attack points! This allows me to take control of them! Now they belong to me!"_Apollyon laughed.

"Damnit! Damnit!" Ritsu cursed, seeing how he fell for such a cheap trick. But he cursed the fact more that he was such a fool! He lost himself in power!

_"You should have known from the beginning that you couldn't win! You were close though, I give you that! And because you fought so admirably, I'll tell you a little secret, involving your dragon slayer friend"_Apollyon laughed through the gauntlet and dark energy flowed into Kage and Inazuma. The stream flowed into their head and both of them roared in agony. But then, their eyes were filled with realization and shock.

"_No…"_Inazuma muttered and stared down in disbelief. Kage turned his eyes in total rage towards Krad.

"_YOU TRAITOR! HOW COULD YOU!"_Kage roared, trying to break free from his chains, but no avail.

"Traitor? Wait, you don't mean-"

Krad turned his eyes towards Ritsu, then to Satoshi, Terra, Akira, Nami, Kurogasa, Kuraki and Keira and back to Ritsu. His eyes were still brown as his human eyes, even as they were in the core of the flames.

"That's right. I joined Apollyon on my own free will" Krad announced.

**Krad: 100  
Ritsu: 2500  
**

**To Be Continued.**

**Ch.67 END**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: I would like to thank Agion for helping me with this chapter. I've got nothing to add, soooooo…stay tuned.**

* * *

**Ritsu: Krad joined of his own free will, no! I won't accept that! But, what if he's telling the truth?**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; The Sacred Shadow Dragon pt.2**

"**You're going to regret messing with my friends!"**


	69. Sacred Shadow Dragon Final part

**Thetrueazure: It's time, for the conclusion to this epic duel. *Doorbell rings* Kazuma, can you get that please.**

**Kazuma: Sure thing. *Opens the door to find a Sectopod* Azure…..Why is there a Sectopod; the bane of every XCOM players existence at our door step.**

**Thetrueazure: Shut the door, Shut the door, SHUT THE DOOR!**

* * *

"But how!?" Kuraki asked

_"Why that's simple! Forced Oath of the Wicked can only be activated, if all my monsters are destroyed, while my opponent controls 2 monsters with 3000 or more attack points! This allows me to take control of them! Now they belong to me!"_Apollyon laughed.

"Damnit! Damnit!" Ritsu cursed, seeing how he fell for such a cheap trick. But he cursed the fact more that he was such a fool! He lost himself in power!

_"You should have known from the beginning that you couldn't win! You were close though, I give you that! And because you fought so admirably, I'll tell you a little secret, involving your dragon slayer friend" _Apollyon laughed through the gauntlet and dark energy flowed into Kage and Inazuma. The stream flowed into their head and both of them roared in agony. But then, their eyes were filled with realization and shock.

"_No…" _Inazuma muttered and stared down in disbelief. Kage turned his eyes in total rage towards Krad.

"_YOU TRAITOR! HOW COULD YOU!" _Kage roared, trying to break free from his chains, but no avail.

"Traitor? Wait, you don't mean-"

Krad turned his eyes towards Ritsu, then to Satoshi, Terra, Akira, Nami, Kurogasa, Kuraki and Keira and back to Ritsu. His eyes were still brown as his human eyes, even as they were in the core of the flames.

"That's right. I joined Apollyon on my own free will" Krad announced.

* * *

**Ch.68 Sacred Shadow Dragon Final Part.**

Everyone looked at Krad in disbelief and shock. Nobody would ever dreamt that Krad, the funny-man in their group and heir of a dragon slayer family, became allies with the most ruthless dragon lord in creation. Krad's expression did not change at the elemental users glares and looks shot towards him.

"No." Shin whispered as Yuki placed her hands over her mouth.

"How could he?" Yuki asked

* * *

"This has to be a joke Krad!" Terra yelled.

"He's right!" Satoshi said. "You're better than this!"

"Stop joking! Krad, stop making fun of us!" Ritsu yelled, he couldn't believe it. No, he didn't want to believe it. Krad becoming his enemy was a thought he couldn't bear.

Krad however looked calmly towards Ritsu and the others. The Apollyon's laughter filled the air and suddenly a faint image of Apollyon made of shadows around them materialized itself behind Krad. Ritsu flinched as Apollyon placed his claw of mist onto Krad's shoulder who didn't seem to mind.

_"Its true, User of light. I myself was quite surprised when I went to claim him from the netherworld. I intended to use my puppet magic on him to force him into my legions. But the moment I found him, he came up to me by himself and asked me if he could serve me"_ Apollyon explained, he showed a gleaming smile towards the shocked faces of the remaining elemental users.

"No way! Krad would never do something like that!" Nami yelled at Apollyon. "You tricked him!"

"She's right!" Akira added. "Krad would never freely join you!"

"Stop telling nonsense! Inazuma, Kage! Please tell me he is lying!" Ritsu almost begged at the two chained dragons. But Inazuma couldn't look him into the eyes, he was in such a shocked state at whatever Apollyon showed him.

_"Damn you! Damn you, you accursed traitor! I swear if I get these chains off me, I will rip you in half!"_ Kage shouted angerly, some chains that held him broke beneath his strength, but every time he broke free from one, another three wrapped around his body.

Krad just ignored the dragon and he kept his attention towards Ritsu.

"I guess you won't believe it even if I tell you? You were always stubborn Ritsu." Krad sighed.

_"Let him be a fool until the very end. Continue the duel my servant and destroy him. No mercy!"_ Apollyon's mirage commanded.

"Understood." Krad said quickly and glanced with his chaos-blazed eyes towards Ritsu.

"Continue your turn or end it, I could care less, just do one or the other!" Krad growled.  
Ritsu, shaken by Krad's words couldn't move his limbs. He just couldn't believe it.

_"What if it were true? Did Shinken persuade him? No, Shinken hates all dragons alike, no matter who they're sided with"_ Ritsu thought and then looked through his cards.

His field had two cards, unless he had a monster he couldn't use at all and Krad was controlling now the strongest dragons in creation. If those two would attack him combined, he wouldn't survive the assault. There was also the poison moving through his system. He suffered 800 points of damage last round, so when his turn comes, he will lose 1600. He somehow must find a way, to avoid it. Then a thought popped up in his mind, when he looked at one specific card. A series of cards lined up in his head and he saw how he could use his remaining cards.

_"If this goes wrong, The Wanderer will have a lot of company coming towards him"_ Ritsu thought and took his three remaining cards and inserted them into his duel disk. "I lay these cards face-down and then end my turn!" Ritsu said and three more holograms of face-down cards surfaced before him.

"Is that really all he can do? He is totally defenseless." Terra said worried, glancing at the two chained dragons Inazuma and Kage.

"It's all he can do. Krad completely turned this duel around with the use of only one card and if Ritsu doesn't do something, he will be killed by the hands of his own monsters." Satoshi said, he clenched his fists and looked angry towards Krad.

Keira was just on her knees, just in total shock and grief about the fact that Krad has sided with Apollyon on his own free will. Nami and Kuraki held her tightly, they also couldn't believe the situation.

"How could this happen? I mean, Krad and Ritsu are like best friends and yet, why did Krad join Apollyon? I just don't understand it." Kurogasa said.

Not paying any attention at all towards the other elemental users, Krad just slashed his next card from the top of his deck.

"I draw" he said with no emotion and glanced at his drawn card. He grinned at the drawn card and smacked it onto his duel disk. "I think I activate my spell card Cards of Demise! Now I draw until I hold five cards, but in five turns I have to discard my entire hand. Until then, this duel will end with one of us dead!" Krad said and drew until he was holding five cards.

"I think I will kill you with your own dragon's power, that would be more humiliating, don't you think" Krad said and glanced towards Inazuma, who was still chained. Ritsu gulped and readied himself, when he heard Inazuma chuckle confident.

_"I will never follow a traitor of all a traitors who joined with Apollyon! If you loosen these chains I swear I will tear you apart with my own hands! Ritsu Himuro is the only master who I have sworn my loyalty and I will never betray him!"_ Inazuma declared, still being chained tightly towards Krad.

_"That's right; Kage didn't obey Krad the first time when he summoned him. But would Inazuma really do that?"_ Ritsu thought and shuddered when he thought how Inazuma could have turned on him.

"Who ever said I needed your loyalty to finish Ritsu off? I will just use you as fuel for my next card, same as Kage" Krad said with such a cold voice it gave everyone a cold chill down their spine.

"W-What does he mean by that?" Kuraki asked as she shook in fear.

"We're about to find out." Jihl said.

"Ritsu, do you remember when Shinken dueled Kurogasa? Oh wait, you fell unconscious that day so you don't remember" Krad stated.

"What about it?" Ritsu asked back, remembering how Kurogasa described his dangerous duel with Shinken.

"That day when to won against your dad, Shinken challenged me to a duel." Kurogasa explained. "During the duel, he used these cards known as Dark Armory cards, they acted like equip cards that gave him enhanced abilities and the cost of damaging the wielder."

"You're kidding."

"Do you think I would fake broken ribs and internal bleeding?" Kurogasa asked.

"How about I give you a history lesson of my clan: The Dark Armory weapons were forged by Credo the IV after discovering how to canal spirit energy of our fallen comrades and enemies into a vessel like a weapon. He forged many other weapons which neither of you have seen. However, after crafting one final weapon, Credo IV was banished from our clan and went into exile. Then he vanished from the face of the earth and a new head was selected, Credo the V, one of my ancestors." Krad explained.

"Why was he sent to the exile and why are you telling me this?" Ritsu asked, not liking at all what Krad was telling him.

A wicked smile crossed Krad's face and he held one of his drawn cards up. The card was emanating such a dark aura, it literally frightened Ritsu.

"Why? Very simple. I hold that very weapon right now!" Krad said, flipping his card over and showed it towards Ritsu and the others.

Ritsu only saw a monster card colored in black, whose picture was completely shrouded in shadows, and countless chains were wrapping around something humanoid-shaped, but he couldn't see it from afar. Suddenly, he noticed, how his legs were shaking. He was surprised, but then he noticed, how much his whole body shook. It wasn't from the pain, because all senses in his head told him to get away as far as possible from that card.

_"What is this feeling? It's like my entire being is screaming in fear from this card. What kind of creature does it hold?"_ Ritsu thought and looked back at his friends.

To his shock, he saw everyone in total fear, Kurogasa was holding his mark so tightly, he winced each time he moved and it was glowing so very brightly, it nearly blinded him. The spirits of the remaining dragons materialized themselves around their wielders; they stared towards Krad's card in total fear.

_"It can't be…That weapon should have been casted into the abyss" _Apollo said with a frightened voice, Satoshi looked at him with great surprise, never had he seen Apollo in such a frightened state.  
_  
"That card is imbued with the powers of the abyss! It doesn't belong in neither world!"_ Golem said as he took a defensive stance around Terra, who looked at the wise dragon. He can't remember Golem being scared of something like that.

Inazuma and Kage were frozen in fright, as they saw the card their capturer held.

_"Ritsu! Get us outta here! Hurry!"_ Kage bellowed and used the remaining of his strength to break free, but he couldn't even shatter one of his chains which held him down. Ritsu stepped back; he couldn't imagine that both Inazuma and Kage were in total terror at the card.

* * *

**At the Order**

Yuki shuddered at the dark aura emanating from the duel park. "What the hell is going on? So much hate coming from that card."

Shin could only look at his wife, she's always been a strong woman, but the moment she looked at that card, it was like the strength was sucked out of her.

"I hope bro is doing ok." Miharu worried as Lester placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Kazuma, I'm scared." Iris moved close to Kazuma who wrapped his arm around her in a protective matter. Shinji did the same thing with Melody.

* * *

**In town.**

Ashley, Drake and Nell shuddered at an unknown dark aura.

"What the hell is all that hatred?" Drake asked.

Ashley shook her head. "I don't know, but something tells me it's bad."

* * *

Krad also shook nervously as he held the vicious card in his hand; he even chuckled at its sight.

"You know, there is a very good reason why the usage of this weapon is forbidden in my clan. It was sealed with seven of the strongest sealing spells known to man and duel spirit. Only the current head of the clan could open those seals only with the sacred relic of our ancestors. If anyone would dare to open it, they are branded as traitor of the worst kind and will be hunted down like one" Krad explained nervously and grabbed into his pockets pulling out the claymore-shaped necklace. It suddenly changed its shape until it actually looked like a key of a sort. The card he was holding was emitting a howling noise as it was resonating with the key waiting to be re-united with it.

_"I am quite eager to see the full extent of this artifact." _Apollyon said.

"We call this necklace the symbol of our clan, allowing our ancestors to possess our bodies by giving our blood towards it. You met my founder already and seen his strength. But this one is more dangerous, to open this card's seal, I must sacrifice my humanity for it!" Krad said in total fear.

"What!?" Ritsu gasped in shock.

"Why would you go this far!?" Satoshi demanded an answer.

"I do this to achieve my most desired goal. If I must make you my greatest nemesis for it, then I will gladly do so!" Krad answered back, his necklace was being pulled towards the card as a massive aura was building itself around Krad.

"Why Krad?! What goal is so important, to even give up your soul or even betraying your friends?! Is it because of that dragon lord Avarita?!" Ritsu yelled as the very name shocked Apollyon.

"How does a worm like you know of him?!" Apollyon growled surprised at Ritsu and suddenly realized. He stared then towards Krad in disbelief.

"Then it was you…" he uttered in total surprise.

Krad chuckled at Ritsu and he looked towards him one last time.

"Even if I were to be hunted by heaven or hated by hell, as long I can achieve my goal I wouldn't mind dying! This is the last time you see me in this form!" Krad roared and forced his necklace into the card. Then he turned it around like a key until it made a loud click. Seven chains shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the card Krad was holding, trying to stop him from opening the seal placed on the card. He only grinned to that futile attempt of his ancestors and took a deep breath.

"I, Credo XVI, Heir of the Kenshin Clan, command thee by my decree, open thy gate and shall awaken the beast sealed within thee" the chains snapped and a hole opened in the card's image. It released a roar, such a furious roar that it creeped Ritsu out. Krad let the card go as it floated in mid-air before him. He spread his arms aside and closed his eyes "Steel for fangs, blood for rage and flesh for the power! Give me the strength to utterly crush, destroy, kill, devour and annihilate my foes before me! Use my vessel as thy tool of death! Devour my soul for the tool of absolute carnage! Awaken, Abyssal Armamental of the Fourth, Exilius Drago Rex (10/0/0)!" Krad chanted with a deep voice, not his, but that of his ancestors.

In the next moment, multiple skeletal hands shot out of the card, each one of them grabbed Krad's limbs and held him tightly. Two more tore Krad's shirt and jacket of, so his chest was exposed. The sharp claws forced themselves into his chest, tearing it open, as Krad screamed in agony. But what Ritsu saw, shocked him the most.

A portal opened itself in the center of Krad's chest as a blood red eye glared out. A massive flood of shadows spilled out of Krad and started then to whirl around him. The whirl builds itself up to a huge tornado, as Ritsu covered his face from the dark wind blowing towards him. This feeling felt familiar…it was the same when he met the huge dragon of combined malice inside Krad's soul.

Through the whirl of the shadows, Ritsu saw how negative energy started to cover Krad's head, shoulders and arms, manifesting itself into his skin. Krad's agonizing screams slowly turned into howling which made Ritsu cover his ears in pain. It sounded like a savage dragon, but more intense than usual

"This is quite exhilarating." Satellizer said while shielding herself from the wind. "I never imagined the boy to have that much power."

Apollyon's mirage stared towards Krad as the massive tornado of darkness kept growing, inflicting numerous cracks inside his barrier.

_"This is the power of the abyss itself? How…profound! Wonderful!" _Apollyon roared.

Golem summoned a massive stone wall to cover his allies as the wind itself was damaging him. Kurogasa saw the fear grip his face, same as the other dragons. Whatever Krad was about to use, it was a very bad sign. His signer mark burned like crazy, telling him to run as far and quickly as possible.

"Ritsu, whatever is coming, brace yourself!"

Ritsu was slowly pushed towards the edge of the barrier, but he held his ground. He still heard how Kage and Inazuma were roaring out of fear. What could be so dangerous that even they're so terrified?

"Great, the big bad guy just got bigger and badder!" Ritsu cursed.

Then as fast as it came, the tornado just vanished and revealed something which Ritsu will never forget.

"No way…" he uttered in total disbelief looking at Krad. Krad's entire upper body was entirely covered by a pitch-black hideous armor. The right shoulder had dragon skulls as pauldrons, his chest was covered in numerous runes, which glowed red instead of green and it had many rings embedded into the armor with broken chains attached to them. His arms were now clad in a thick armor and the right hand was now completely covered by black, sharp claws and around his wrist was a cuff with a broken chain ring. When Ritsu looked at Krad's left arm, he tried to keep himself from getting sick, seeing how the gauntlet completely infused with Krad, it covered the entire arm and the scimitar-like blade had the shape of a dragon wing. Brutal spikes made of bones shot out of his shoulder, drenched in a crimson color. But when Ritsu looked at Krad's head, he stepped back in fright.

Krad's entire head and face was covered in a bestial dragon helmet with horns pointing backwards and each time Krad took a breath he emitted smoke from his mouth opening. Inside, Ritsu saw fangs like a true dragon and four empty eye were around Krad's eyes. They then suddenly erupted into black and white flames and blinked towards Ritsu's way.

The moment the two made eye contact, Ritsu almost yelped, when he saw the massive negative energy boiling inside Krads eyes. It was the very same thing, when he was inside Krad's soul and got hit by the same energy, which transformed Krad from a young child into a fearsome hunter.

Ritsu saw a massive aura around Krad, flickering around his very being and he knew the source of that power.

Hatred. Krad's entire soul and aura was just a huge mass of hatred, aimed towards him. Krad just kept his eyes fixed on him and not moving an inch. He looked like a predator staring at his next prey.

"Krad? Are…you still in there?" Ritsu asked carefully, but then Krad pulled his head and looked up into the sky

"GRRRAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHH!" Krad unleashed such a devastating roar, it shattered the entire barrier of Apollyon like it was nothing and even Golem's barrier of stone crumbled to dust. The dragon of the earth cried in pain as a great portion was just shattered by a dragon-like roar. Ritsu almost got smacked of his feet by the sheer cry, but he was able to guard himself before flying off. The shockwave even brought a few of the elemental dragons to their knees; they couldn't even resist. The entire sky was cleared from the massive shock wave and the mirage of Apollyon was whipped away like nothing.

"Why Krad, WHY?" Keira asked as tears fell to the floor.

Krad turned his face towards Ritsu's direction, the four eyes glared viciously towards him. When Krad opened his mouth, steam dashed out of his fanged mouth, as a massive heat was burning within him.

"This time, Ritsu Himuro, I will kill you! Exilius can only be special summoned if there are two or more dragons on the field whose levels total 10 or more, next I activate the effect of Exilius Drago Rex: During my turn, I can select any dragon-type monster on my field and reduce his attack points down to zero and negate all of his current effects. Then, I gain all that monsters attack points and also the effect of that very monster!" Krad shouted and looked towards Inazuma, who was in total fear of him.

"I think I'll feast on your dragon's soul of light. I heard that it tastes quite nice!" Krad said and extended his right hand towards the chained light dragon. Inazuma was frozen in fright, he enveloped himself in a orb of light to hide from Krad. But that was futile, as KRad just grabbed the chain which held Inazuma and without any effort at all, he pulled Inazuma out of his barrier! Inazuma crashed onto the ground before Krad, the chains didn't allow him to move at all.  
_  
"Inazuma!"_ Kage bellowed and like everyone else, he had to watch, how Krad raised his hand at Inazuma and a dark smile covered his non-armored face, as the chains turned Inazuma towards him and he licked his lips in excitement.

"Time to feast!" Krad said and thrusted his fist into Inazuma's chest, shattering his golden scales to bits. Inazuma roared in agony and then Krad slammed another time, this time piercing through his skin and cracking it up like nothing. Inazuma kept screaming in agony and Ritsu had to watch helplessly at how Krad ravaged his dragon's body.

_"His brutality is most impressive! He will become a powerful general when this is over!"_ Apollyon said as he rejoiced.

As Krad forced his entire arm into Inazuma, the dragon suddenly stopped screaming and just fell limp. Then his scales slowly lost their color, turning his entire golden body into an empty gray shadow of his former self, even his eyes were completely empty.

Krad then pulled his claw out of Inazuma's body and inside the palm of his claw he held a glowing sphere of light the size of a grapefruit. Ritsu felt the power and presence of Inazuma inside that sphere.

"Seems like you have never seen a soul in this form, right? Exilius Death Rex is a weapon, which can use the souls of dragons as weapons. This is a soul in its purest form, all the knowledge and power of a dragon resides in here" Krad explained while holding the sphere up so everyone could see it.

"So, what are you going to do with it?" Ritsu asked while he didn't actually want to hear the answer.

But Krad never intended to give it and held the light sphere over his head..

Krad opened his mouth wide, revealing the fangs inside and then suddenly, his jaw cracked violently. Ritsu flinched, as Krad's jaw kept cracking and then it suddenly dropped lower, the entrance of his mouth was large enough to devour the sphere whole. And that's what Krad did, with great pleasure. The sphere glowed one final time, before Krad just bit into it like eating a fruit and gulped it down. After two-three bites, Krad had the soul of Inazuma devoured and let out a satisfying sigh.

"Tastes sweet, you should try once" Krad said, retracting his jaw back to his normal place and licked his lips.

"Now that was just sick!" Nami said in disgust.

"I totally agree" Akira said and looked at the dragons who looked at Inazuma's next to lifeless body

Krad then spread his right arm out and grinned. His armor around his right shoulder and arm started to crack, the cracks spread further and then broke open. Then Ritsu saw with a total shocked expression, how Krad's entire arm changed into that of Inazuma, golden scales and claws, two white angel-wings emerged from his right shoulder. Electricity sparked over his arms and Krad then unleashed a horrible howl as his very power sky-rocket at the same level as Inazuma (0-3200/0-2700)

"Time to activate the effect of your precious dragon, Lightning Spear: By removing a card from my grave, I can destroy any card on the field, so let's see." Krad looked around Ritsu's field, but didn't see anything interesting to blow to pieces, but then he looked at the grounded Inazuma. The prideful dragon of the divine light was barely alive, but Krad found his target.

_"He wouldn't!" _Ritsu thought.

"I don't need a weakling as this one on my field, its just waste! I shall dispose of it right away! I remove my Storm of Blades from play and destroy Inazuma, the Dragon of Divine Light!" Krad said and a card ejected out of his duel disk.

Electricity imbued his arm and he formed a lightning spear in his right hand. He snapped with his fingers and the chains levitated Inazuma into the air, so everyone could see the empty and half-dead dragon.

_"Inazuma!" _Levaithan tried to fly over to him only to be repelled by the barrier.

"Krad, please! Stop this, you aren't like this! Don't hurt Ritsu anymore!" Keira screamed, but without even listening Krad just brutally forced the lightning spear into Inazuma, piercing through his chest and then the dragon was no more. Krad then laughed malicious at the shocked faces of his former allies.

Ritsu coughed up blood and held himself at the same spot, where Inazuma was pierced and stumbled backwards. But he gritted his teeth and forced his foot back and remained standing.

_"Forgive me Inazuma, I was too reckless!"_ Ritsu thought.

"Impressive. You are quite stubborn. Well, this next attack will finish you off for sure! I activate the effect of Exilius Drago Rex one more time and devour the Soul of Kage this time!" Krad hissed and then shattered the armor around Kage's chest, making him groan in pain. And without any mercy, Krad forced his fist into Kage, causing the dragon of nightmares to scream in pain.

Ritsu could only watch helplessly, how the obsidian scales of Kage turned gray again and also the light inside his eyes just faded. Krad pulled his arm out revealing another sphere of pure darkness inside his hand. Then he bore his fangs into the sphere and devoured as it were an apple. He licked his fingers after finishing his meal.

"Not bad, tastes like meat, more resistance than the light, but good" Krad noted and then spread his left arm out.

Again, the shoulder armor cracked and two pitch-black wings erupted from his left shoulder. His left arm was covered in obsidian scales along with the gauntlet brimming in black fire. Krad roared into the sky, the power of nightmares flowed through him and his strength nearly doubled. (3200-6300/2700-5000)

"6300 Attack points?! And Ritsu has no monsters on his field!" Satoshi shouted shocked.

"Ritsu will pull this through I know it!" Kurogasa yelled, holding his mark tightly.

"I hope you can do something, because now I activate the effect of the nightmare dragon! I remove 2 monsters in my graveyard and boost my own attack points to 7300! This is the end for you!" Krad roared as he was imbued by further dark flames (6300-7300).

Krad spread his arms out again and in each of his hands, a sword of pure darkness and light formed themselves. Then he fused them together and created a man-sized sword of chaotic flames, which he held with only his right hand.

"To spice things up, I equip myself with Fairy Meteor Crush! Now hiding in defense mode won't help you! Also, since I used Exilius' effect, monsters I battle with are not destroyed!" Krad yelled as he was surrounded by glittering dust and his blade became more serrated.

"Further more, I activate the spell card Trap Talisman! During this turn, I am not affected by any trap cards!" Krad continued as a necklace with an eye formed itself around his neck, protecting him in a purple aura.

Krad ducked forward and ran towards Ritsu, his flaming sword tightly gripped in his hand and with the full intention to kill

"IT IS TIME THAT I END YOU! I ATTACK YOU WITH MY CHAOS NOVA BLADE!" Krad bellowed and his sword erupted into greater flames. He almost reached Ritsu and pulled his sword back for the finishing kill.

"Ritsu!" everyone exclaimed.

_"It's finished…"_ Apollyon said. But Ritsu didn't have any intention of giving up now!

_"Now or never!"_ Ritsu thought and quickly raised his hand.

"I activate my first face-down card, Half Shield! All damage I receive this turn is halved!" Ritsu yelled and a shield materialized itself between him and Krad. One side was made of solid material while the other was made of transparent material.

"Hiding behind that shield won't save you! Go to hell!" Krad roared and just blasted through the shield, losing half of his strength, but not his intent to kill.

"Who said anything about hiding? I activate my second face-down, Call of the Haunted! I bring back my Angel Dragon in attack mode!" Ritsu shouted and through his portal, the angelic winged petit dragon appeared. The small dragon shrieked at the sight of the incoming Krad.

"What are you going to do with that little piece of trash?! It's nothing but a bump in the road!" Krad roared and was about to slash the petit dragon.

"He wasn't my target, but this one is! I reveal my third face-down! Synchro Call! Now I can use another monster in my graveyard as a Synchro Material for a Synchro Summon this turn!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"A Synchro Summon during my attack? Interesting, then lets see what you have got!" Krad shouted back and sprung from the ground into mid-air, his sword held high up.

"Ask and you shall receive! I tune my Angel Dragon with my Gravi-Crush Dragon in my graveyard!" Ritsu yelled and the faint image of his big-fisted dragon appeared. Angels Dragon cried out before he turned into two synchro rings, as Ritsu started to chant:

Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Blackwing Dragon (8/2800/1600)!

Yuzuki's dragon appeared before Ritsu and screeched a battle cry towards the incoming threat. Dragon's barrier already formed a bubble around the dragon as Krad's blade made contact with the sphere.

A huge explosion followed and Krad's sword was repelled into the air and he was sent towards the ground. Ritsu skidded a few steps backwards and screamed in pain as he was hit by the shock wave.

**Ritsu: 250  
Krad: 100****  
**  
"Thank…you…Yuzuki" Ritsu coughed as he looked at Yuzuki's dragon.

_Flashback__  
__  
Ritsu was about to leave Yuzuki's sick bed, when he suddenly noticed her hand gripping his tightly.__  
__  
"Yuzuki!" Ritsu turned around quickly and saw a weak smile on her face. In her other hand she held a card.__  
__  
"…take…this…save…Krad…with…it" Yuzuki used the remainder of her strength to hold the card towards Ritsu. He took the card carefully and looked at it, seeing its picture of the Black Winged Dragon.__  
__  
"Don't worry, I will save him and you together, I promise.." Ritsu said softly and gently kissed her lips. After a few seconds, which were like an eternity for him, he broke the kiss and caressed her hair. She had closed her eyes as a tear trickled down her cheek.__  
__  
Ritsu silently turned around and inserted her card, her will into his deck, before walking out of the infirmary.__  
__  
End Flashback_

In the order, Yuzuki opened her eyes weakly and she grinned.

"….not…a…problem…" Yuzuki whispered, as if she heard Ritsu's voice.

Ritsu tried to get up back onto his feet, but as he looked up, he froze.

Despite having attacked him already, Krad had materialized a pitch-black blade in his hand and stormed right towards him. Ritsu couldn't react, the attack was to fast!

"I am growing tired of this! Now die!" Krad hissed and thrusted his sword with both hands forward, towards Ritsu's chest.

"RITSU!" Everyone exclaimed, but then the black blade had already pierced Ritsu's body. Ritsu stared down at the sword in disbelief and then towards Krads eyes. Numbness filled his body and darkness clouded his eyes. He heard the faint screams of his friends, but they slowly vanished as he descended into the darkness.

"What a way to go." he whispered and closed his eyes, never expecting to open them again.

Outside his mind, Ritsu's body went limb and his head fell on top of Krad's shoulder.

Everyone couldn't believe it, seeing Krad stabbed his own friend with a calm expression.

"Ritsu!" Nami screamed, tears flew down her cheeks, as she wanted to run towards Ritsu, but was held back by Akira. His face was gripped in despair, seeing Ritsu has fallen.

Kurogasa clenched his teeth, but punched with all his might into the ground. He lost his best friend and he couldn't do a thing.

"Damn it, Ritsu! Why?!" he screamed but no answer came back.

Terra dropped in disbelief onto his knees, all hopes has vanished in his eyes. Jihl tried to comfort him, but even she didn't have an alternative strategy for this situation.

Satoshi had now lost two friends before his eyes. He tried to hold his tears back and then activated his duel disk. Satoshi wanted to charge forward, but he realized that he alone was nothing.

Keira held herself, she had lost the one she loved most and two important friends. Yuzuki and Ritsu will be no more.

* * *

"No way." Shin backed up while tears streamed down Yuki's face. They were finally able to reunite with their son only to have Apollyon kill him.

"Damn it, APOLLYON!" Kazuma yelled and fell to his knees and punched the floor.

* * *

Everyone had lost their fighting spirit which Apollyon saw from afar and he enjoyed it to no end.

_"Wonderful, Wonderful! I praise you, Krad Kenshin! You are worthy of the title dragon slayer! I shall make your name known to all as my right hand in command, no, as my only apprentice!"_ Apollyon laughed in dark joy.

Satellizer flinched at the remark of Apollyon and stared in total frustration towards the ground.

"Did you hear? Seems like Lord Apollyon wont be needing you any longer. I wonder what will happen with you? Maybe he will allow you to be that brat's maiden" Hero laughed, getting a fierce look of Satellizer towards him.

* * *

Back onto the field of the duelists, Krad let go of his sword and just dropped Ritsu to the ground and then faced the remaining chosen ones.

"Who shall I devour next?" Krad chuckled and licked his lips in excitement. Then he started to walk towards the remaining duelists.

"Only over my dead body!" Kurogasa yelled and summoned his Haos Staff and was prepared to face Krad again, despite being in bad shape himself. His mark literally screamed in his mind to run away and his body shook from the sheer aura of the dragon slayer.

"Another light soul? This is going to be tasty…" Krad chuckled and bore his fanged mouth towards him.

Striding into unconsciousness, Ritsu saw Krad moving towards his friends, but he didn't have the strength or the will to get up. His entire mind was filled with darkness and he just gave himself to it.

Until something disturbed him.

_"..ke up!"_ Somebody was calling him, but he tried to ignore it. But someone kept calling him.

_"Wake up!"_

_"Leave me alone."_ he thought.

"Have it your way! Don't blame me if it hurts!" the voice said again.

BAM!

An explosion lightened up his mind and pain followed quickly. Ritsu then realized that he just got punched straight in the face.

"OW! That hurt!" he cried and opened his eyes to find out who had the nerve to punch him!  
As he opened his eyes, he was in the same void he usually knows, except that it had a few spots of shadows around, must be because of Belial inhabited his soul now. But when he looked at the person who punched him, he just gasped.

"Hi there! Was your nap good?" Krad cheerfully asked, sitting right next to him, as if nothing was wrong.

Anger gripped Ritsu and then he threw a punch towards the white-haired duelist, Krad dropped onto his back and Ritsu jumped right onto him, pounding on him in blind rage.

"How dare you! How dare you show your face here! After all you have done! You betrayed me!" Ritsu threw a punch again at Krad, who didn't defend himself at all.

"You betrayed Belial!" Another punch followed " you betrayed Yuzuki!" another punch followed "Nami! Akira! Satoshi! Terra! Jihl! Kurogasa! Kuraki!" For each name, Ritsu punched Krad with all his might, tears slowly dropped from his eyes in rage.

"And worst of all, you betrayed Keira, she loved you with all her heart!" Ritsu yelled and punched one more time at Krad.

Krad didn't react towards anything Ritsu did to him, but only smiled calmly towards him.  
This made Ritsu lose it and jumped from him. Then he grabbed him at his collar and threw him up into the air, his eyes were filled with tears and rage.

"Tell me why! Why did you betray everyone who loved you?! Did you really ally yourself with Apollyon?! What goal is so important to cast everything aside you have?!" Ritsu yelled at him.

Ritsu gasped suddenly at the sight of Krad's face, it was cracked all over from the impact of his punches and some of his skin just flaked off, revealing only darkness within his body.

"…are you done?" Krad asked him with a soft voice. Ritsu let him go and then dropped onto his knees. He looked at his hands, seeing them full of flaked skin of Krad's face on his knuckles.

Tears continued to flow down his cheeks and he just let it out. Krad kneeled down to him, holding his shoulders with his cracked hands. Ritsu looked up and met his eyes. He saw himself in Krad's eyes, seeing how drenched of tears he was. Krad only shook his head at that.

Then Krad pulled his head back and just slammed his forehead straight into Ritsu's. The sheer impact sent Ritsu rolling backwards, holding his sore head from the hit.

"Dude! I never thought you were such a crybaby! Man up and get up onto your feet!" Krad barked harshly towards the already injured Ritsu.

Ritsu was still counting stars as Krad stood up and stared down on him.

"Ritsu, I didn't come here for reunion parties. My time is limited, so I must make this quick" Krad said, looking at his left hand as it was already dissolving.

"What do you mean?" Ritsu recovered and asked, seeing how Krad's body was slowly flaking away. "What is happening to you?"

"Didn't you listen? The Weapon of Credo the IV is forbidden by our clan because it consumed the user and turned him into a soul eating monster worse than a dragon. Credo the IV had to slay his own son, because he was a threat towards mankind and because of his unforgivable act and guilt, he went into exile on his own free will. I hoped I didn't have to use that accursed weapon, but I was left with no choice. You just refused to do as I wanted" Krad explained, looking at Ritsu with his brown eyes.

"What do you mean with that? Giving up and let you kill my friends? Not by a longshot! I swore to myself, that I wont let another friend down!" Ritsu yelled back.

"Heh, you just don't change" Krad said and turned his back at Ritsu.

Silence was between them, until Krad broke it again.

"You asked, what goal is so important, to even side with a being like Apollyon or betraying the ones I truly loved, is that correct?" Krad asked, without turning his head around.

Ritsu didn't answer, but Krad continued anyway.

"My goal is truly worth everything, I realized it, when I fell towards Apollyon's might. I knew that moment, that none of you, Terra, Satoshi, Nami or Akira would stand a chance against Apollyon. His powers were just sealed that day, but now they exceed my own by far and yours too. You wouldn't be a challenge for him even combined, especially using a fake power" Krad said.

"Fake power? What do you mean? Belial gave me his own powers! He-" Ritsu wanted to protest, but KRad just silenced him with a dark glare.

"We both were using a fake power! We both failed to understand Belial's true role! He wasn't the dragon of nightmares, that power was created by Abyssal Soul. And Shinken or other known as Credo the IV is the true owner of the Abyssal Soul" Krad stated.

"What?! Shinken is the true owner of Kage? But that can't be, he's a spirit, one that killed dragons!" Ritsu said in confusion.

"True, but I never said Shinken was the owner of Kage. I am or better, my soul is. The Nightmare dragon was an image of myself trying to copy a power, which doesn't belong to me. Only Shinken would have been able to control him in that form. Why do you think I didn't I summon him during my match against Satellizer?" Krad asked him.

Ritsu then realized what Krad was going on about.

"You couldn't? But why? Shinken was next to you and you still couldn't summon him?" he asked again, getting a nod of Krad.

"Yes, Shinken was with me. But since I accepted my inner darkness, my ability to summon or control Kage was lost. I had to find my own true power, but I failed to do so in that battle. But now I know how to do so" Krad continued and held a blank card up. He turned around and held the card towards Ritsu. Ritsu looked at the card confused, not knowing what Krad wants.

"Take it Ritsu, it's yours. But before you can use its true potential, you'll need this" Krad said smiling and then grabbed into his pocket. He then pulled out his sword-shaped necklace and held it up for Ritsu to see.

"Your necklace? How is that going to help me?" Ritsu asked confused.

"Kenshins are able to pass their powers on, if one shares their blood. But you're not my son, so another way is necessary." Krad said.

"Alright, listen: Normally, we can only pass our powers towards our children, but I found a different way." Krad said and grabbed Ritsu's right hand by his wrist..

"OW!" Ritsu yelped, as Krad used the blade of his necklace and cut into Ritsu's hand. Blood trickled out quickly and Ritsu pulled his hand back. "What did you do that for?"

Krad didn't answer, but did the same to himself, blood dripped out of his hand. Then he reached out for Ritsu's hand.

"Give me your hand" Krad said.

Ritsu hesitantly took Krad's hand, but as he was in reach, Krad grabbed him with both hands and forced both wounds to push against eachother.

Disgusted, Ritsu tried to pull his hand away, but KRad held him tightly, not letting him go at all costs. As their blood became one, the entire space started to rumble. Ritsu felt how immense power was growing in him, intensifying itself in his very being. He and Krad were then surrounded by a reddish aura, which kept growing by every second.

Ritsu yelped again, as something burning hot was being infused into his hand. The yelp turned into a scream of pain, as he truly felt his hand being cooked.

"Stop! Cut it out!" Ritsu yelled and tried to pull his hand out, but then Krad just let him go. Ritsu then fell onto his behind, panting heavily. His hand was steaming and he looked at it instantly. Ritsu gasped shocked, seeing the necklace of Krad infused at the back of his hand. He also noticed that his right side of his hair was bleached white, same as Krad's.

"What did you do? Why is your necklace…" Ritsu wanted to yell, but saw that Krad doubled over and was coughing violently. Krad's entire left arm was dissolved and he was dissolving much faster.

"Hey?! What's going on?! What did you do?!" Ritsu asked panicked, seeing his friend dissolving into nothing. Krad forced a smile onto his face.

"Look at the card…See any change?" Krad asked him. Ritsu turned looked around and saw how the card was imbued by the power of shadows. When he saw the picture of the card, he couldn't believe it.

"So your goal was…" Ritsu concluded, but stopped as Krad was half-way dissolved. Krad was looking down on his fading body, but yet he grinned.

"Yep, my true goal was to make you stronger. Stronger than anyone I know. And what better way to give you more power, than that of a dragon slayer?" Krad coughed, part of his face was already dissolving.

"I had to join Apollyon, so I could give you this power. I faked my hatred towards you and persuaded him, to let me fight you…I'm sorry for doing such a horrible act to Yuzuki, but I had to…"

"Krad! Stay with me! Don't go!" Ritsu yelled, trying to grab his friend, but when he touched him , he just kept on dissolving.

"Tell everyone, how much I loved them…tell them, no matter what happens, they need to stay strong…Apollyon is soon no more and a greater threat will be born soon…" Krad quickly said, trying to give all the information he had over Apollyon.

"What about you? Don't tell me, that you are going to die? Don't tell me that! Please!" Ritsu yelled and hugged his friend, whose upper body still remained. More tears trickled down his face, Krad buried his face into Ritsu's shoulder. If he had his arms, he would hug him back, but they already dissolved and he didn't have the strength to move either way.

Images shot through the void and Ritsu looked up, seeing countless images of good times, all from Krad's perspective. He saw Satoshi, how he beat him instantly in one move, he saw Terra laughing with him, Akira snoring while he was drawing funny stuff on his face, Nami, Kurogasa, Kuraki, Yuzuki, his parents, Ritsu's brother. He saw many pictures of himself, how he stood by his side to overcome his trauma, how they enjoyed their lunches, how he pushed Krad to do the chores around the house and many other wonderful memories. And then came images of Keira, how he met her in the orphanage, how she always took care of him, even after his onslaught and wounding her. She always was with him, no matter who it was. He loved her, even though he never realized it.

Then the images slowly faded, as so did Krad, only his head and shoulders were there.

"I charged my soul onto that very card. You are the light, which brings all towards the peace we all desire. I will be your supporting pillar from the shadows, when you fall, I will be there to pick you up again and always, always be your friend! No matter what! Now go! Use my soul as your pillar and win this fight!" Krad roared.

"Tell me one more thing, Krad: Your body, does it still contain a bit of your soul?" Ritsu asked, fearing the answer.

"Very little…I gave my body and soul to Exilius Drago Rex, the combined malice of all the fallen dragons inside me. Their malice might have squeezed out the last remainder of my soul, but there may be still a little left. You must destroy it or it will bring calamity to the world" Krad responded weakly.

"Promise me! Promise me to hold onto that little amount of life inside that monster! I swear, I will break you free from this prison!" Ritsu yelled, gripping Krad's remaining soul tightly.

Krad cracked a grin and tried to nod.

"Of…course…just…who…the hell…do…you…think..I am?" Krad used his last remainder of strength before he almost faded.

"My new brother of course" Ritsu answered. This made Krad gasp wide, but then he closed his eyes, not before pushing out a tear out of his lids.

"…yeah…good…luck…my brother"" Krad uttered those words before he completely faded away.

Ritsu was now alone in the void. He stood up and looked at his new card.

"I will save you for sure my friend! Just you wait!" Ritsu yelled into the void

Wicked Krad was about to strike down Kurogasa when suddenly a huge pillar of red and blue energy erupted behind him.

"Huh?!"

Ritsu's lifeless body twitched and he slowly got up. The pitch-black sword inside his chest was absorbed by him and he raised his head towards the being in his friends body. His right eye glowed in crimson red and a flame shot out of it.

"We are not finished yet" Ritsu said darkly, his gaze made the being inside Krad nervous.

_"Impossible! How did he survive that?! He stabbed him into the chest! Through his heart!"_ Apollyon roared surprised.

"He's alive!" Nami said overjoyed.

"How!?" Hero asked in shock. "That Kenshin ran that sword right through the light users heart!"

"Impressive. To have survived my attack, I must say you are truly a worthy opponent" Krad growled darkly and disappeared into chaotic flames and reappeared at his dueling field.

"I set my entire hand and then end my turn. Come at me now!" Krad roared and two more face-downs appeared before him. His talisman shattered, making him vulnerable for traps again and he lost his power boost (7300-6300).

Ritsu looked at the top of his deck and placed his fingers on top of it.

"I DRAW!" Ritsu bellowed, slashing his card from his deck. The wind generated by his swing was strong enough to push Krad a couple of feet back and even made him loose his footing.

"You forget the curse of my Dark Runical Crossbow! 1600 points of damage are coming your way! You lose!" Krad bellowed.

Ritsu saw how the wound on his shoulder was glowing, but suddenly, instead damaging him, it was absorbed by Black Wing Dragon instead. Then a pair of its white feathers turned black and it lost some of its strength (2800-2100) (BFC:1).

"Looks like you have forgotten the famous effect of Black Wing Dragon: any effect damage I would receive is reduced to zero for the price of 700 attack points and furthermore, I add one Black Feather Counter to her" Ritsu explained.

"Smart move! No wonder you chose that lizard! But no matter, next turn I will devour the last of your life points and then your friends will be all next! I can't wait for it!" Krad laughed, but the fierce glare of Ritsu silenced him.

"You won't have a next turn! Because now I activate my Card of Reversal! Now for every face-up you control, I get to draw one card and since you now have four cards up, I draw four times!" Ritsu said and then drew a new hand.

"Even with thousand new cards, it won't work! My Exilius Drago Rex is unaffected by effects as long my opponent controls a dragon-type monster! And that sorry excuse for a lizard is one!" Krad roared confidently.

"Well that's too bad, because I am not done yet! I activate another spell card, Pot of Avarice! Now I return five monsters from my graveyard back to my deck and draw two more cards! I return Belial, the Dragon of Shadows, Axe Dragonute, Lancer Lindwurm, Darkness Collarserpent and White Wyrburster from my graveyard and shuffle them back into my deck!" Ritsu's duel disk spat the five dragons out and he returned them to their appropriate deck. Then he drew two more cards.

When he looked at his new hand, he grinned. As he did that, Krad didn't really like his grin and readied himself.

"Sweetness! I activate my spell card Seal of the Owner! Now Kage returns to my side! See ya, Forced Oath of the Wicked!" Ritsu yelled.

The chains around Kage shattered and the gray lifeless dragon reappeared next to Ritsu. But he didn't return to normal, as Krad just laughed at him and Ritsu

"Fool! Have you forgotten? I hold his powers! Just as I hold Inazuma's! You will never defeat me! Face it; you don't have it what it takes to defeat me!" Krad unleashed the chaotic blaze of the two dragon souls he stole and he was brimming with it.  
Ritsu however didn't faze.

"Wrong. Kage doesn't govern over the nightmares. So the power you hold is not truly Krad's and never will be! So you can drop the act, you fake!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"Say what? What are you saying? That is not Kage's true form?" Satoshi asked confused. Krad just chuckled at that statement.

"So you figured it out? That accursed Kenshin heir was right, you are smart. But that wont help you! The one you called Krad Kenshin is long gone, I devoured his soul already! Even if a miracle should help you win, you already lost him for eternity! His soul is no more, considering him dead!" Ritsu's opponent laughed.

_"He's right." _KazeRyu said. _"The moment he used Draco Rex, he sacrificed his soul."_

"Guess again. He is still in there, waiting for me to bust him out! I activate my spell card (Agion) Dimensional Tuner! Now by returning a Synchro monster I control like Kage to my extra deck, I can special summon 1 Tuner which has been removed from play, like Dark Knight Apprentice! Rest up Kage!" Ritsu said and his field revealed a spell card depicting a Tuner Warrior returning out of a dimension hole, while a Colossal Warrior dissolved into stardust.

Krad's signature tuner popped out of a warp hole, as Kage's empty shell started to fade away. Ritsu could have sworn that Kage was grinning at his realization.

_"Go get him."_ Kage's voice echoed in Ritsu's head.

"Time to kick things into overdrive! I activate my spell card Synchro Change! Now I return 1 Synchro monster on my field to my extra deck and special summon another synchro monster with the same level as the previous, but his effects are negated! I choose Black Wing Dragon and swap her with Belial, the Dragon of the Shadows!" Ritsu yelled as he was surrounded again with a crimson aura.

Yuzuki's dragon was surrounded by Synchro gates and vanished into them. Then Belial emerged roaring out of the same portal.

When he arrived, he glanced at Ritsu and understood instantly what is going on.

_"So Krad may still be in there. I don't want to be a pessimist, but the chances are very low that he still exists."_ Belial said, staring at the gauntlet.

_"Do you mean about the gauntlet? I am not too worried about that, because Krad promised me, that he will be there!"_ Ritsu said confidently.

_"I hope you are right. Now let's finish this battle!"_ Belial nodded and turned his attention towards his opponent.

"What was the point? Are you going re-summon Kage again? Come on, even his power boost isn't enough to even lay a dent on me! Admit that I have you beaten!" Krad roared and just increased his own aura ten-fold. The very power burned up the air and Apollyon's eye on the gauntlet shrieked in pain.

Ritsu only held Kage's card up and suddenly its image just faded away, turning it into a blank card.

"I will show you the true power of Belial and Krad's souls! I tune my Dark Knight Apprentice with Belial – The Dragon of Shadows!" Ritsu exclaimed.

The petite knight cried his battle cry before he turned again into two Synchro gates. These gates were now pitch-black instead of green and they encircled Belial's entire body. The rings started to spin around the dragon, faster and faster. Until he was completely engulfed in a sphere made of shadows.

Hidden in the darkness, a true soul awakens! Emerge from thy slumber and aid me in my quest against evil! Synchro Summon! The supporting pillar of darkness, (Agion) Kage – The Dragon of the Aiding Shade (10/3100/2300)!

Ritsu's shadow grew across the field, engulfing everyone in his range. A mighty roar followed and from the lake of his shadows, a new dragon emerged. He had an knight-like helmet, chest-armor and a purple cape flowing down his back. Both of his hands were drenched in a blazing flame of shadows and four mighty wings emerged from his back. He opened his purple eyes and they met Exilius Drago Rex's eyes.

The mere eye contact shattered a portion of Krad's helmet and revealed his right face-half. He stared in shock towards the new dragon.

"It can't be! Kage – The Aiding Shade?! " Apollyon roared in anger as his wrath created cracks in his sphere, scaring his followers a bit.

"The Aiding Shade." Kuraki whispered as everyone stared at Kage.

But that wasn't the only change. Ritsu reached his hand out and on the back of his right hand, Krad's necklace surfaced on his skin. Parts of his hair was bleached white and hung down his face. His right eye ablaze in crimson again.

"May I introduce: Kage the Dragon of the Aiding Shades! This is Krad's true power, his very soul is inside him! And time to show you one new power of his! Soul Return!" Ritsu yelled.  
Kage created a sphere inside his hands and then a multiple of souls shot out of it, flying into Ritsu's duel disk and even Krad's duel disk.

"Kage returns all monsters which were removed from play back to their owner's graveyard! That means Star Bright Dragon, Abyss Dragon, Life Dragon, Red-Eyes Metal Darkness dragon and Raikou join my graveyard once more!" Ritsu explained as the souls returned into his grave slot.

"Then I activate my final spell card Dragon's Mirror! Now I will fuse Kage on my field with Inazuma in my graveyard!" Ritsu held his card up, creating a mighty vortex in the sky.

Ritsu's graveyard lit up and the faint image of Inazuma appeared next to him. He looked at Kage and grinned.

_"Seems like they finally found it out old friend?"_ Inazuma asked Kage.

_"They sure did. Now let's join forces and end this fight!"_ Kage responded and looked up into the sky.

"NOO! YOU CAN'T! YOU NEED TWO SOULS TO SUMMON HIM! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Exilius Drago Rex protested. Ritsu just held his right hand up as the crest of the Kenshins glowed brightly.

Then from Ritsu's shadow, a shadow-like image emerged from the shadows and took shape of a human. The shadow took the shape of Krad and he stood next to Ritsu's side.

"Krad!" Everyone yelled in shock.

"Ready Krad?" Ritsu glanced towards the shadow image of his friend, who nodded.

_"I was born ready! Now use my soul!"_ Krad said and gripped Ritsu's hand.

The two emanated such a powerful aura, it shook the earth and tore the sky almost apart. Kage and Inazuma bathed in their energy. Then both duelists started to chant, holding up their hands.

_"We unite a soul of the deepest shadows-"_ Kage spread his wings and rushed towards the vortex. The whirl was now imbued with darkness.

_"-and a soul of the highest heaven"_ Inazuma did the same and the vortex was imbued with a light so bright it was like daylight.

Apollyon realized what they're trying to do. _"No way, they're calling him!"_

"Both souls open the gates of chaos! Emerge from your slumber and give us your power to destroy this evil!" the vortex turned into a massive gate of light and darkness.

_"He's coming." _Apollo said.

_"It's been awhile since I saw their combined form." _Golem said. _"Ah, the memories."_

"Fusion Summon! Become the dawn of all Evil, Twilight, The Dragon of Chaos (12/3600/2800)!" Krad and Ritsu yelled into the sky. In that same moment the gate broke apart and a human-sized dragon descended.

Everyone was in awe, as they saw the majestic being descending, his entire body was covered in silver scales; the shoulders were covered in golden dragonic armor, which were ornamented in the shape of prideful dragons. Its chest was covered in white and black armor, depicting Inazuma and Kage in their respective elements. Four wings spread from its back, two were white as snow, the others black as obsidian. Its tail was covered in the same golden armor and on the end of the tail was the tip of a spear decorated. The head was bearing a wonderful crown and as it opened its eyes, crimson and azure colored eyes stared down towards Ritsu and his friends.

"Hello dear User of Light and Shadows. I am pleased to meet you again Twilight said, his voice was intertwined with Kage's and Inazuma's voices.

Ritsu nearly jumped in joy, seeing that he and Krad were able to summon Twilight. But when he looked at his friend he was not around, damping his good mood.

His opponent clearly didn't like the sight of Twilight as he unleashed a roar strong enough to turn boulders into dust. But Twilight calmly swatted the shock wave away with one hand.

_"So noisy, have you no manners?"_ Twilight asked while he shook his head.

"So this is the dragon of chaos? Impressive! Very impressive! But he is too weak to take me on!" Exilius Drago Rex laughed nervously.

Ritsu turned then his head towards his opponent and he grinned.

"You think? Because now I activate the effect of Kage – The Dragon of Aiding Shade: If he leaves the field, then a monster of my choice gains all his attack points, meaning he gains 3100 points" Ritsu yelled.

The faint image of Kage flew into Twilight and empowered him further, making him stronger than ever (3600-6700)

"Big deal! I just activate my strongest trap card, (Agion) Abyssal Armory Burst! Now I remove all Dark Runical monsters in my graveyard from play and gain 1000 attack points for each removed. I count ten, meaning I gain 10000 attack points!" the possessed Krad's trap card rose up, depicting thousand of weapons whirling around a duelist. Then his powers just skyrocketed (6300-16300)

"Additionally, you must commence your battle phase this turn! There is no running from me now!" the possessed Krad bellowed and charged all his energy into his right hand.

All the hatred, malice and negative energy inside his body was forged into a massive, two-edged sword with the size of a grown person. He grasped the hilt with both hands and then charged towards Twilight and Ritsu.

"TAKE THE HATRED OF ALL MY FALLEN BROTHERS AND DIE!" Exilius Drago Rex roared, pulling the sword of his absolute being through the earth.

"Everyone take cover!" Kurogasa yelled.

"But what about Ritsu?" Nami asked.

"It's alright." Everyone looked at Ritsu. "Me and Twilight will handle this."

"But how!?" Akira asked.

Twilight spread his arms out and in each of his hands a flaming sword of light and darkness formed. Then he charged forward, fearless against his over powered opponent and crossed his arms for the attack.

"CHAOS-" Ritsu yelled for the attack.

_"FLAME-" _Twilight yelled.

"SLASH!" They both yelled in unison as the attacks collided.

The two dragonic warriors clashed and their impact created a major explosion, which kept on raging within its core. Twilight and Krad had crossed their swords and were now fighting for the upper hand. Krad laughed evil, as he purely used his very aura to push Twilight onto his knees. He roared with all his might and kept pressuring his sword down at Twilights.

The clash kept raging on and created a gigantic crater around the two warriors. Twilight was now one his knees, trying to hold off the blazing sword of hatred. His swords of flames had cracks in them and it seemed that he was losing.

_"FINISH HIM OFF!"_ Apollyon roared.

"Come on Ritsu!" Satoshi yelled.

"Please save Krad!" Keira yelled as well.

"THIS IS THE END! NOW YOU DIE!" Exilius Drago Rex roared and almost broke through.

But Twilight only grinned.

"I don't think so! I activate Twilight's effect: By removing all dragon-type monsters in my graveyard, I can add all their attack points to Twilight! Meaning that he gains all the power of my fallen dragons! Dragonic Unity!" Ritsu screamed and he held his duel disk up.

Thirteen Souls ejected themselves from his grave slot and the souls transformed themselves into the dragons of Ritsu. They flew into the back of Twilight and strengthened him further. Each Soul absorbed, Twilight slowly pushed the fierce sword of Krad back, his swords grew in power (6700-33,500)

"NOOOOO!" Krad cried, as his sword slowly started to crumble, the two blades were slicing through it like it was nothing!

"End this!" Ritsu ordered and in the same moment, Twilight shattered Krad's sword apart and slashed him across his chest. He roared in pain as the armor was shattered around his body and he was sent flying across the field, the sheer power of the attack shattered the barrier surrounding the duelists. The curse of his clan was shattered, but Krad didn't show any sign of giving up.

"DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER! I ACTIVATE THE FINAL EFFECT OF EXILIUS DRAGO REX! ALL DAMAGE I RECEIVE THIS BATTLE IS TURNED DOWN TO ZERO!" Krad bellowed and with a back flip, he landed on his feet, skidding few meters until he came to a hold. He used the last amounts of his strength and looked at his final face-down.

"I activate my final face-down, (Agion) Sword of the Fallen! When a monster I control is destroyed through battle, that monster is instantly destroyed! Die Twilight!" Krad's face-down shot up, depicting a skeleton piercing an enemy from behind. A skeletal sword shot out of the card and impaled Twilight through his chest and shattered him into pixels.

"No! That was his most strongest card!" Kurogasa yelled.

Ritsu however didn't lose his cool and raised his hand.

"When Twilight is destroyed, I can either Special Summon Raikou or Belial from my graveyard. I awaken the dragon of shadows!" Ritsu announced and a portal of shadows appeared next to him.

Belial emerged from its core and appeared next to Ritsu, ready to attack.

"End this Belial, with Shadow Flame Strike!"

Belial coated himself in his black flames and then charged towards Krad. Everyone hoped, that now, the struggle between Ritsu and Krad would finally end.

But once more, they were wrong…

"I activate the effect of my Forced Oath of the Wicked! By paying half my Life Points, I can destroy it and end the current Battle Phase!" Krad yelled, as a wall of chains formed itself around Krad, intercepting Belial's strike.

**Ritsu: 250  
Krad: 50****  
**  
_"Impossible!" _KazeRyu exclaimed. _"To withstand Twilights assault like it's nothing!"_

Ritsu just gasped seeing his last resort being stopped again. He dropped onto his knees in despair. He used everything in his arsenal, but it wasn't enough. Krad still remained standing.

"..I end my turn…" Ritsu muttered and also Belial lost hope.

Krad was about to draw his next card, when the voice of Apollyon echoed through the sky.

_"Hahahahaha! Splendid! Splendid, Krad Kenshin! You are truly worth of my power! Now finish this pathetic excuse of a duelist and embrace your future! Your future at my side!"_ Apollyon laughed out of his sphere.

_"This is bad." _Satellizer began to worry. _"If that Kenshin boy wins then that means I will be disposed of. If that happens, then I won't be able to reunite with Rai."_

Ritsu shook in fear, now he was at the mercy of Krad who wants him dead.

"It's over, it's definitely over…" he wheezed.

"It's not over, brother"

Ritsu opened his eyes and looked towards the source of the voice, finding it to be Krad's voice. Krad raised his head, his face had the color of life inside of him and his eyes were their normal brown color again.

"Told ya, I would make it through" Krad said with a smile.

"Heh, what took you so long?" Ritsu asked while Krad chuckled.

"Traffic was terrible." Krad joked as Apollyon roared.

_"What are you doing?! Continue the duel! You are only one turn left from killing him! Do it!"_ Apollyon demanded, but Krad just punched the eye on his duel disk, so Apollyon let out a roar of pain.

"No thanks, I'm against killing family members." Krad said and then placed his hand over his duel disk. Apollyon's eye recovered and stared in shock towards Krad's intention.

_"What are you planning?! Have you gone insane?! If you do this-"_ Apollyon screamed, as Krad slowly lowered his hand onto his duel disk.

_"KRAD! Don't! If you do that, your soul will be smashed! Please! Anything but that!" _Belial cried.

"Whats going on?! What are you doing?! Krad!" Ritsu yelled.

"He is going to…" Terra muttered and suddenly realized what Krad was planning.

"…forfeit…" Satoshi finished for him.

"Don't Krad! Don't do it!" Keira screamed and then ran towards him, passing Ritsu.

"Krad! NO!" Ritsu yelled, running after Keira.

"He's not doing what I think he's doing, right?" Miharu asked as the room fell silent.

"Has he gone insane!?" Satellizer asked

Krad looked at his friends and smiled weakly.

"Goodbye…everyone…"

Then he pushed his hand down and brought his Life Points to zero….

**Ritsu: 250 – Winner****  
****Krad: 50 - Surrender**

The moment Krad pushed his hand down the entire gauntlet shattered to pieces, freeing his arm. Black flames erupted from it's core and engulfed Krad in it.

"Noooooo!" Keira screamed mournfully, seeing Krad being devoured by the black flames. Ritsu couldn't believe his eyes.

"KRAD!" Everyone screamed, but Krad was already being consumed by the flames…

Krad used the final strength and looked towards Ritsu and Keira. He smiled, he was now finally free.

"Thank you everyone…" he whispered and allowed himself to be consumed into the flames.

Keria, not able to bear to lose him again, hurled herself into the flames and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Ritsu couldn't hold her, as he lost all his strength.

"Keira!" Ritsu and the others tried to run towards the flames only to be knocked back by a shock wave.

Inside the core of the flames…

"…Keira?...Is that you?" Krad asked weakly, feeling her body pushed against his. He felt her heart pounding against his chest.

"Yes…" she whispered back.

"Thank you…for being there with me…to the very end…" Krad whispered softly and touched her cheeks with his shattered hands.

"I am afraid…to disappear… Hold me tight, Krad…" Keira asked, her eyes tried to shed tears, but they evaporated in the flames.

"…me too…" he answered back, bringing his lips closer to hers.

"…I love…you…" Keira said.

"…Same here…" Krad answered.

With that, the two united their lips and tightly embraced themselves, as they slowly fell towards the underworld. Never shall they be apart.

"No way." Ritsu fell to his knees.

"Keira, Krad." Kuraki began to cry as Kurogasa held her close.

"_This was truly an unexpected turn." _Apollyon appeared. _"To think I was fooled by a dragon slayer. I say good riddance to that worm."_

Ritsu clenched his fists. "Worm? You _did not _just call him a worm." Ritsu slowly rose as he became enveloped in a crimson red and azure blue aura. "His name is Krad Kenshin, heir to the Kenshin clan and wielder of Belial and Kage. He was a friend and a brother to everyone!"

"_Explain to me how that's suppose to affect me."_

"That was the last straw Apollyon, you want a war,l you got one." Ritsu glared at Apollyon. "And this time, you won't be reawakening when I'm through with you."

**Ch.68 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Thank you Agion for writing this conclusion for the duel.**

**Kazuma: Where's the Sectopod?**

**Thetrueazure: He's gone…along with half of the house.**

**Kazuma: Joy. Stay tuned.**

* * *

**Ritsu: Apollyon, you will pay for what you did to Krad and Keira. I will make you beg for mercy.**

**Next time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; The Final Battle.**

"**Six versus two? I have no objections."**


	70. Final Battle Part 1

**Thetrueazure: Alrighty guys, we're beginning to reach the end of the story, only two duels stand in the way.**

**Kazuma: Let's get this show on the road. We own nothing of the sorts.**

* * *

"_This was truly an unexpected turn."_Apollyon appeared. _"To think I was fooled by a dragon slayer. I say good riddance to that worm."_

Ritsu clenched his fists. "Worm? You _did not_just call him a worm." Ritsu slowly rose as he became enveloped in a crimson red and azure blue aura. "His name is Krad Kenshin, heir to the Kenshin clan and wielder of Belial and Kage. He was a friend and a brother to everyone!"

"_Explain to me how that's suppose to affect me."_

"That was the last straw Apollyon, you want a war, you got one." Ritsu glared at Apollyon. "And this time, you won't be reawakening when I'm through with you."

* * *

**Ch.69 The Final Battle Part 1****  
**  
Satellizer was pacing back and forth in a nervous matter. She was the familiar of the great Apollyon, and she was almost replaced by that feeble dragon slayer. She bit her bottom lip as she kept deep in thought.  
_  
__"If that fool didn't surrender, then I would have been discarded like a piece of trash…Me, the one who trounced that dragon slayer in a duel!"_ She clenched her fist so hard that blood started to seep out_. "If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have even had the boy to use in the first place! How could the master just treat me like that? After all I have done for him…"__"Dear Satellizer."_ Satellizer turned to see the dark sphere that was surrounding Apollyon glow. She knelt down and bowed her head. _"No matter what I do, that accursed Light User doesn't want to drop dead. I've sent him to the Underworld in two different ways! And even my Abyssal Runes lacked the power to destroy him! How does he manage to survive!?"_

"That is unfortunate my lord," Satellizer said. "If only that dragon slayer-" She was cut off by a deafening roar that knocked her onto her back in fright.

_"DO NOT EVER MENTION THAT PEON IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN!"_ Apollyon roared at Satellizer who scrambled to get back onto her knees and bowed her head, not daring to look at her master in his enraged state.

"P-Please forgive me, my lord! I did not mean to upset you!" She begged.

_"No matter."_ Apollyon growled, calming down somewhat. _"It is safe to assume that the Light User and his entourage are closing in. You, my dear, shall stop them."_

Satellizer looked at the dark sphere in shock. "Y-You don't mean-" Apollyon growled while Satellizer bowed her head, making her back down. "I-I understand my lord."

* * *

**At the Order**

Yuki was walking through the hallway, breathing a sigh of relief. She was relieved to say the least that Ritsu was able to survive against the Abyssal Rune weapons Apollyon crafted. However…

"The final battle is upon us," Yuki muttered to herself as she walked, lost in her thoughts. As she passed one of the rooms, she then looked to see Rai sitting up against a wall, staring at his deck solemnly, lost in his own thoughts.

"I-I don't know what to do anymore. Satellizer… What do I do?" He muttered to himself. However, he soon felt another presence in the room and looked up to see Yuki sitting right next to him. "Miss Himuro."

Yuki sighed before chuckling as she said with joking anger. "I swear the next person who calls me 'Miss' is going to be seeing stars." Yuki held up her fist while Rai chuckled a little bit, feeling his mood improve slightly. Yuki then asked, "You OK?"

Rai looked at his deck again, not speaking for a moment as he stared at his cards. "I don't know."

"It's about Satellizer, isn't it?" Rai flinched at her question. "You really don't know what to do…do you?"

Rai shook his head. "I really don't: if I go with Satellizer, I am reunited with the girl I loved but then I would become an enemy, but if I don't… It'll be like I killed her all over again."

"Hold up," Yuki looked at Rai in surprise. "What do you mean 'again'?"

Rai took a deep breath and set his deck down. "A couple of years ago when Satellizer was still alive, we use to be a couple… She would always mess up her words when I was around." Rai explained with a chuckle. "She always got mad because I would laugh when she did, thinking it was actually really cute." He then shook his head, trying to keep from getting nostalgic and wanting to get back to the point. "I had a big Duel coming up and she said she would see it…"

* * *

**A couple of years ago.**

Rai was in the middle of a Duel against an unknown opponent. Rai had no cards in his hand and one monster on the field. The monster in question was a young woman with white hair and blue eyes who wore a white magician's outfit while wielding a scepter (8/3500/1000).

"I end my turn with a monster in defense mode and a facedown." The unknown player set a monster in facedown defense position and one reverse card, both facedowns appearing before him.

**Rai: 1000****  
****Unknown: 900**

Rai looked at the stands to see where Satellizer was sitting down. She had blonde hair instead of white and blue eyes instead of red and she still wore her fancy white blouse and black silk mini skirt. She waved at Rai as he nodded, smiling widely at her boyfriend. He couldn't help the smile that came onto his face, her smile giving all the encouragement he needed.

"It's my turn! I draw!" Rai drew his lone card and looked at it, causing him to smirk. "It's over."

"What?" The unknown player asked, confused and annoyed by Rai's confidence.

"You heard me! I activate the Equip Spell Fairy Meteor Crush! Now my Silent Magician can do piercing damage!" Rai then grinned as Silent Magician's scepter was replaced with a lance that was glowing with red-hot energy. "Silent Magician, attack his facedown monster! Mystical Lance of Silence!" Silent Magician focused her magical energy into her lance and threw it at the facedown monster with all her might.

"Nice try!" The unknown duelist yelled as the lance flew through the air. "I play my Trap Card Dimension Wall!"

"W-What!?" Rai asked aghast.

"I can only activate it when you declare an attack. Now, instead of me taking the battle damage, you take it instead!" The Duelist explained as his monster revealed itself to be a strange alien creature (1/0/0). "And since Arcana Force 0 – The Fool's defense is zero; you take 3500 points of damage instead of me!" The lance vanished in a dimensional rift and appeared in front of Rai. He then instinctively dodged the redirected lance as it flew into the audience. However, Rai was unaware that in his desperation, his Psychic powers subconsciously triggered, making the lance very real.

Satellizer knew something was wrong. That lance looked way too real. And she knew Rai was still learning to master his Psychic Dueling. She then looked to her side and noticed that the lance was flying towards a little girl sitting next to her. "Oh no!" Before she knew what she did, she threw herself on top of the girl as the lance stabbed her in the back and struck her, piercing her right through the heart.

Satellizer looked at the little girl as blood dripped from her mouth. "You ok?" She asked weakly as the girl nodded frantically. "That's good," Satellizer said with a smile as more blood leaked out of her from her mouth and the wound. Her eyes almost immediately after closed.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Rai screamed as he dashed up into the stands, his heart beating frantically. Tears were already streaming down his face as he dashed into the crowd, still screaming. "Satellizer! Satellizer! Satellizer, please! Please don't be dead!" He cried out as he hugged her, his clothes getting stained with her blood. As the EMTs rushed to her, he continued to hug her and yell, "My God, I'm sorry! Oh, my love, I'm so sorry! My God, I'm so sorry! I had no idea! I didn't mean to!" When they got to her, the EMTs had to pull him away from her to check on her, much to Rai's dismay as he fought against them, wanting to be with her right then and there…

But the truth was, as much as he hoped she could be saved, Rai knew he had accidentally killed his girlfriend…

* * *

"They said that the lance pierced her heart, killing her almost instantly and I never forgave myself after that," Rai said, finishing his story with clenched fists.

"I see." Yuki said as she gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Rai… It's not your fault. It was a freak accident. You couldn't have known that would happen."

Rai sighed; looking back at his deck as he slowly began to nod. "I know, but… Still… If I had had better control of my Psychic powers, she wouldn't have died and Apollyon would not have been able to take her!"

Yuki looked sadly at Rai, sensing how bad he was feeling. "The only one to blame for Satellizer's current state is Apollyon. He did this to her, not you."

"I don't know what do," Rai said desperately, so many thoughts racing through his mind. He then looked at Yuki and asked, "Please, tell me what I should do?"

Yuki sighed. She was silent for a few moments. Then, Yuki stood up and said, "I can't tell you what to do, Rai, but I can suggest something: Ask yourself this question 'What would she want?'"

"'What would she want?'" Rai repeated and thought about it for a few minutes. "S-She would want me to move on and to not dwell on the past."

Yuki smiled. "Now you have your answer."

Rai nodded as he stood back up and slid his Deck into his Duel Disk, proceeding to then slide that on to his arm. "Thank you, Mi- Yuki… I know what I have to do now." He then made his way out of his room, leaving Yuki standing there confused behind him.

"Where are you going?" Yuki asked.

Rai then said as he continued down the hallway, not looking back, "I'm going to free my girlfriend from Apollyon's enslavement."

Yuki just smiled as she watched him turn down the stairway. "Just like I thought you'd say…"

* * *

**New Domino City**

Meanwhile, Ritsu and the others made their way towards Apollyon's base of operations. While Ritsu first wanted to go and check on Yuzuki to make sure she was okay after the Duel, he knew that right now, it was more important for him and the other to finish Apollyon off once and for all. Unfortunately, while they were riding their Duel Runners, more Apollyon clones appeared in front of them in hopes of slowing them down. As soon as the dark dragon lord's doppelgangers saw them, they all began to attack.

Ritsu gripped the throttle of his Duel Runner and glared at the clones. He yelled out, "I have no time for you! Lightpulsar Dragon! Clear us a path!" He then slapped the card on his Duel Disk as the white armored dragon appeared and fired a light beam at the clones. The dragon's groaned as their blasts were pushed back, enveloping them and destroying them.

"Ritsu," Satoshi said as he drove up to Ritsu's Runner. "Calm down. Remember what happened last time you flipped out. You need to stay focused for when we fight Apollyon."

Ritsu took a deep breath. "Alright," he said, calming down a little. "You're right, I know. I just can't wait to end this war and finish off Apollyon once and for all. Too many people have suffered because of it already."

"We'll win this war, Ritsu," Nami said with a smile. "For Krad and Keira."

Ritsu nodded, a small smile coming to his face at the words of his childhood friend. "Yeah, we will."

"I beg to differ!" Satellizer's voice yelled as a massive beam of light flew down towards Ritsu who barely dodged it while everyone else skidded to a halt. Ritsu looked up at the sky to see Satellizer standing on top of a gigantic machine with three massive cannons.

"Satellizer!" Ritsu glared at her, still seething in rage at the woman who first took his friend from him. "What do you want!?"

"Hello, Light User. Strange how we keep running into each other, isn't it?" Satellizer said with an evil chuckle. "You will bother Master Apollyon no more, and I will see to it personally!"

"Oh yeah!?" Ritsu challenged as he equipped his Duel Disk. "Try and stop me!" Before Ritsu's hand even reached his deck, though, a pair of chains shot out of the ground and ensnared his arms, pulling him down and pinning him to the ground.

"Ritsu!" Everyone yelled in shock while Satellizer held up a trap card.

"I believe I just did with Fiendish Chain," Satellizer said with an evil smirk. She then pointed at her machine below her. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? Light User; meet Ally of Justice - Decisive Armor, the strongest card in the Ally of Justice archetype… And the end of your pitiful existence."

"W-What?" Ritsu shouted, eyes widening as he tried to break the chains, but it was futile. The chains restricted his movement and Decisive Armor had its cannons trained on him. He could do nothing but watch as the three particle cannons charged up, ready to obliterate him.

"Hang on, Ritsu!" Satoshi was about to bring out Apollo when Satellizer brought out Ally of Justice - Catastor who fired a laser beam near Satoshi's feet, sending him back a bit.

"Sorry, Fire User, but I just hate being interrupted. However, if you like, I can kill you next!" Satellizer then glared at Satoshi and the others. "Now, be good little imbeciles and stay there as your leader gets incinerated." Satellizer looked over at Ritsu who was still struggling. "Ally of Justice - Decisive Armor, kill the Light User so that Lord Apollyon may reign supreme! Decisive Cannon!" The massive hulk of armor fired three concentrated blasts at Ritsu when suddenly-

"SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT!"

- three glowing green swords deflected all three shots.

"What in the-" Kurogasa and the others looked in shock, confused. None of the group activated their Duel Disks. "Who… Who played Swords of Revealing Light?"

Satellizer then figured it out by voice alone. "Rai…"

And she was indeed correct. Leaping down to the street in front of Ritsu and the others was Rai, his Duel Disk activated and his face showing he was looking to Duel. "I'm here, Satellizer."

Satellizer looked at her beloved somewhat stunned, confused as to what he was doing. "Rai… I take it you've made your decision, but… You're choosing them? Over me?" And for the first time, the Elemental Duelists and their friends could see real emotion in the face of Apollyon's familiar. And that emotion was sorrow.

Rai shook his head, "No, I'm not choosing them over you, Satellizer… By siding with them, I am choosing you!" Everyone looked on confused as he said, "This isn't you, not the real you, anyway. I remember how you used to be. You used to love life. You used to see all the beauty in this world. And now… You want to see it all destroyed!? Why, Satellizer, why!?"

Satellizer then clenched her fist, looking down at her feet as she said in a mix of sadness and anger. "I owe Master Apollyon my life. He is the reason I am here! I will not betray him!" She then glared furiously, showing a few tears on her cheeks as she pointed at Rai and shouted, "But you, you have betrayed me! By choosing to stand with them, you've made yourself an enemy of my master, and therefore you've made yourself an enemy of me!"

Rai shook his head as he took a step forward, ignoring the warning shot Decisive Armor shot at him, "No, Satellizer, listen to me! I'm trying to save you! And the only way I can save you is by dueling you! I'm willing to bet my life that if I can defeat you that I can free you from Apollyon's control!"

No one could believe what they were hearing. "Rai, no offense, man, but that's insane! You can't take her on! She's got powers you can't even imagine!" Akira shouted at Rai.

Terra nodded in agreement as he said, "He's right, man! Besides, she's too far gone! You can't help her now!"

Rai shook his head as he said, "You guys were able to get through to the real Krad just now, weren't you?" The others looked to one another. "I know I can do this…"

Satellizer was silent for a few moments before she began laughing her head off. "You really want to do this? Fine then!" She said as Decisive Armor leaned down so she could get off of him, activating her dragon wing shaped Duel Disk. "I have some time to play with you." She then looked to Ritsu as her Fiendish Chains pulled him onto his knees. "Alright, Light User, looks like you get to live a few minutes longer. Once I have taught my ex-lover here the price of betrayal, I'll be sure to finish the job and then kill you friends." Satellizer then walked towards Rai as a circle of purple flames erupted around the two of them, signaling a Shadow Duel was about to begin. "Alright then, Rai… Let's do this."

Rai nodded as he activated his Duel Disk, his deck auto-shuffling. "Yes… Don't worry, Beautiful… You'll be free soon."

Satellizer just scoffed. "We'll see…"

"DUEL!"

**Rai: 4000  
Satellizer: 4000**

"I'll take the first move! I draw!" Rai drew his sixth card and looked at it. "I summon Defender, the Magical Knight (4/1600/2000) in defense mode!" A magician carrying a massive shield and a dagger appeared on Rai's field as the gem on the shield began to glow. "When he's summoned I'm allowed to put 1 spell counter on him. I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared.

"You'll regret turning your back on me, I draw!" Satellizer drew her sixth card and looked at it. "I summon Ally of Justice Unknown Crusher (3/1200/800) in attack mode!" A bright flash of light appeared on Satellizer's field as a massive mechanical mammoth appeared on the field.

"Attack mode?" Terra looked in confusion. "But why, Rai's monster is stronger in terms of both attack and defense?"

"It's not always about attack and defense Terra." Akira said.

"Unknown Crusher, attack his knight!" Unknown Crusher brought its mechanical trunk down on top of the knight, but the knight deflected the trunk and stabbed the mammoth which took a step back.

**Rai: 4000  
Satellizer: 3200**

"Awesome! Rai's ahead!" Kuraki said in excitement.

"It's not over yet." Kurogasa said as they looked.

Rai's knight was about to return to his position when a massive portal appeared below him and sucked him in. When that happened, Satellizer chuckled. "Hehe, Unknown Crushers ability banishes any light monster it battle's with." Satellizer looked at her nails. "I know your knight's pesky ability; by removing the counter he has, he can protect himself from destruction."

"_She found a way around my knight." _ Rai thought. _"Impressive."_

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." One reverse card appeared.

"I draw!" Rai drew his next card. "I summon Silent Magician LV4 (4/1000/1000) in attack mode!" A small girl appeared on the field, she had white hair and blue eyes, and she wore a white magician's outfit and held a wand.

"That card." Satellizer growled.

"Next I activate my facedown card Pitch-Black Power Stone!" Rai revealed his facedown card as three orbs circled around it. "When I activate this card, I can put three spell counters on it, next I activate its effect; I transfer one spell counter to Silent Magician!" One of the orbs floated towards Silent Magician and circled around her. (SM: 1 Counter) (PBPS: 2 Counters.)

"Let me guess, since your magician has a spell counter, she gets an extra 500 attack points." As Satellizer said that Silent Magician began to glow (1000-1500/1000).

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." One reverse card appeared on the field.

"_So far so good." _Ritsu though.

"I draw." Satellizer drew her next card as a second orb started to float around Silent Magician (SM: 2 Counters) (1500-2000). "I sacrifice my Unknown Crusher in order to summon Penumbral Soldier Lady (6/2100/1400) in attack mode!" Unknown Crusher vanished while a beautiful woman appeared wielding a sword and shield.

"_That's new." _Rai thought as he prepared himself.

"Attack that pesky magician now!" Satellizer yelled as the Soldier drew her sword. "When she battles against a light monster, she gets an extra 1000 attack points."

"What in the world!" Satoshi looked in shock as the Soldiers blade began to glow (2100-3100)

"I activate my counter trap Negate Attack!" Silent Magician was enveloped in a barrier that blocked the incoming sword strike. "Sorry, but my magician isn't going anywhere!"

Satellizer growled. "Fine then, I activate the spell card (Azure) Thirst for Blood! Since my monster failed to destroy your monster in battle, you lose 1000 life points!" Penumbral Soldier Lady appeared in front of Rai and brought her sword down as Rai blocked the blade with his duel disk.

**Rai: 3000  
Satellizer: 3200**

"I'll end my turn right there." Satellizer crossed her arms.

"I draw!" Rai drew his next card. "I activate Pitch-Black Power Stones ability! I transfer one spell counter to Silent Magician." On command, yet another orb appeared around Silent Magician (SM: 3 Counters) (PBPS: 1 Counter) "And thanks to that, my magician is even stronger!" Rai explained as Silent Magician grew more powerful (2000-2500).

Satellizer scoffed. "Please, you forget that my monster grows more powerful when she battles a light monster, you're just wasting your time!"

Rai looked at his hand. _"She's right; I can't protect my magician forever." _Rai gritted his teeth. "I activate the spell card Graceful Charity; I draw three cards and discard two." Rai drew three cards and then discarded two of them. "I activate the spell card Level Up!"

"Then that means-" Ritsu said.

"-Silent Magician is all grown up now!" Rai finished as Silent Magician grew up into a young woman with white hair and wearing the same outfit (8/3500/1000). "Say hello to Silent Magician LV8!"

"There it is." Satellizer growled and glared at the creature. "The card that took my life." A dark aura surrounded Satellizer. "and this is where the real match starts."

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Sorry for the unexpected hiatus, college has been really bearing down on me. Also thanks Serpentdragon for helping me with the bit before the duel.**

**Kazuma: We will continue when fall semester is over so please be patient. Also, this is a 4 part finale so it will take awhile to write.**

**Thetrueazure: RRRAAAGHH! I'M ALL FIRED UP! COME AT ME FINALS!**

* * *

**Ritsu: Rai has brought out the strongest monster in his deck and Satellizer is growing more and more hateful towards Rai. Will he be able to survive against her?**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Final Battle Part.2.**

"**Dear Rai, I will show you the pain I went through."**


	71. Final Battle Part 2

**Thetrueazure: I LIVE!**

**Ritsu: So he decided to get off his but to work on the chapter.**

**Thetrueazure: Quiet, my computer has a virus so I'm using my dad's computer. Also thank you Serpentdragon for helping me with this chapter.**

**Ritsu: We own nothing.**

* * *

"I draw!" Rai drew his next card. "I activate Pitch-Black Power Stones ability! I transfer one spell counter to Silent Magician." On command, yet another orb appeared around Silent Magician (SM: 3 Counters) (PBPS: 1 Counter) "And thanks to that, my magician is even stronger!" Rai explained as Silent Magician grew more powerful (2000-2500).

Satellizer scoffed. "Please, you forget that my monster grows more powerful when she battles a light monster, you're just wasting your time!"

Rai looked at his hand. _"She's right; I can't protect my magician forever."_Rai gritted his teeth. "I activate the spell card Graceful Charity; I draw three cards and discard two." Rai drew three cards and then discarded two of them. "I activate the spell card Level Up!"

"Then that means-" Ritsu said.

"-Silent Magician is all grown up now!" Rai finished as Silent Magician grew up into a young woman with white hair and wearing the same outfit (8/3500/1000). "Say hello to Silent Magician LV8!"

"There it is." Satellizer growled and glared at the creature. "The card that took my life." A dark aura surrounded Satellizer. "and this is where the real match starts."

* * *

**Ch.70 The Final Battle Part 2**

Apollyon watched the duel unfold in Satellizer's eyes and gave a dark chuckle. "Yes, let your hate grow my little pawn. It's that same hate that will completely restore me to my former glory!"

* * *

Rai could see the dark aura emitting off of Satellizer and looked at Silent Magician. "Here we go, Silent Magician! Attack her monster now!" Silent Magician fired a white orb at Satellizers monster as it powered up (2100-3100).

"I activate the effect of Ally of Justice, Guardian (2/0/0) from my hand!" Satellizer discarded said card as a small red robot with a shield appeared in front of her soldier and took the blast. "I can only activate this effect when my opponent declares an attack with a light attributed monster; by discarding Guardian I can negate the destruction of my monster!" Satellizer said as she was hit by the shockwave.

**Rai: 3000**  
**Satellizer: 2800**

"I'll end my turn right there." Rai said as Satellizer chuckled.

"I draw!" Satellizer looked at the card she drew. "I think it's time I showed you the pain I went through, but first I activate the spell card Cards of Sanctity." Both duelists drew until they had six cards.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Ritsu thought as he tried to move.

"I activate the spell card Double Summon and summon both Ally of Justice Tractor (1/0/0) and the tuner monster (Azure) Ally of Justice Arms Searcher (3/1200/500) in attack mode!" Two flashes of light appeared as a giant green robot appeared as well as a robot with six arms that were crossed.

"A tuner!" Kuraki said in shock. "She's going for a synchro!"

"I tune my level 6 Penumbral Soldier Lady with my level 1 Tractor and level 3 Arms Searcher." Arms Searcher unfolded it's arms as it became three synchro gates and encircled Penumbral Soldier Lady and Ally of Justice Tractor, turning them into a total of seven stars.

In their final battle the robots of justice finally play their trump card, Behold the power that will vaporize the darkness! Synchro Summon! The Decisive Power, Ally of Justice, Decisive Armor (10/3300/3300)!

In a flash of light, the massive robot that nearly ended Ritsu's life appeared above the battlefield.

"3300 attack points!?" Terra looked in awe.

"But it's still weaker than Rai's magician." Nami said.

Akira looked unconvinced. "She summoned that card for a reason, and we're about to find out why."

"I activate the effect of Arms Searcher!" Satellizer said as she fanned out her deck. "If Arms Searcher was used for the synchro summoning of an 'Ally of Justice' monster, I'm allowed to add one equip spell card from my deck to my hand." Satellizer selected her equip spell and added it to her hand and reshuffled her deck.

"Something tells me that card is bad news." Kurogasa said in a nervous tone.

"The card added to my hand won't stay there for long because I'm activating it! I activate the equip spell (Azure) Hate Cannon and equip it to my Decisive Armor!" Decisive Armors cannons started to glow red as its attack points increased (3300-4000). "Hate Cannon increases the equipped monsters attack points by 700 and when he battles an opponent's monster, that monster is not destroyed!"

Everyone looked in shock. "WHAT!?"

Satellizer could only laugh. "And it gets better; the monster that gets attacked cannot change its battle position until the end of my next turn!"

Satoshi grunted as he watched Satellizer make her move. "That's just cruel... She wants to keep Silent Magician on the field to keep pummeling away Rai's Life Points. And with her unable to switch battle positions, he can't protect himself."

Satellizer had a sadistic grin on her face as she pointed at Silent Magician and declared, "Decisive Armor, bring the pain to Silent Magician! Decisive Cannon!"

Decisive Armor leveled its cannon down at Silent Magician, a green crosshair settling on the Spellcaster as a robotic voice rang out with, _"Target confirmed. Preparing for attack."_ Yellow energy formed within the cannon barrel as blue electricity circulated around it. When enough had been charged up, the blast fired off, completely overwhelming Silent Magician, causing her to scream in pain.

**Rai: 2500**  
**Satellizer: 2800**

The blast was enough to throw Rai back to the edge of the Dueling ring, causing him to wince in pain as the purple flames burnt his back. Pushing himself back onto his feet as he saw Decisive Armor's blast dissipate, his eyes widened in terror. "Silent Magician!" The magician's once pristine white outfit was now charred in multiple places and her blue skin was covered in wounds. She could barely stand.

The entire sight brought a grin to Satellizer's face. "Heh heh heh... Perfect. Now, I think I've brought enough pain for one turn. So, I'll end by setting one card facedown and ending my turn. Your move, Rai."

Rai groaned in pain as he reached for his deck. "My... Turn... Urgh, draw!" He then pulled his card from his Deck and added it to his end. Biting his lip, he thought, _'This card will come in handy, but not for right now... The best I can do now is this...'_ Looking to Satellizer, he said, "Alright, I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Nami looked worried as she said, "This isn't good. Satellizer has Rai completely on the defensive. If he can't turn things around, Satellizer will beat him just a few turns!"

"We can only hope his facedown can do something to change that," Terra replied as he watched the Duel unfold.

Satellizer chuckled with sadistic joy as Rai ended his turn. "Oh my dear Rai, it looks like your skills have diminished since last I saw you. Shame... I was expecting so much more of a fight from you."

Rai just grumbled as he held himself up. "Just make your move."

Satellizer fake pouted as she said, "Oh fine! My turn! Draw!" She drew her card and added it to her hand. "Alright, Decisive Armor, attack Silent Magician again! Decisive Cannon!" Decisive Armor once again locked onto Silent Magician and fired off its laser blast.

"Trap activate! Sakuretsu Armor!" Rai commanded as he flipped his Trap Card up, creating an energy shield around Silent Magician.

Apollyon's Familiar just scoffed. "Useless! Go, Dark Bribe! Now you get to draw a card, but your trap is negated!" The card shot out a blast of bright energy, destroying the energy shield protecting Silent Magician. With nothing left he could do, Rai simply looked away in shame as he drew his card, unable to watch as Decisive Armor once again wounded his monster, wincing as he heard her scream in agony.

**Rai: 2000**  
**Satellizer: 2800**

Seeing the state his ace monster was in and how beat up he was, Satellizer could not help but laugh. "Hahahaha! Now then, I set one card facedown and end my turn... Hehe... Look at your poor magician," she cried out maniacally, pointed to the clearly wounded magician, tears trickling down her bruised and blistered snow white skin, "You're completely unable to help her, your favorite card. She's suffering, Rai! Haha, she looks like she wants to die! How does that make you feel?"

His face was hidden by the shadows as Rai hung his head down. "...It feels almost as bad as the day you died because I could not control my powers." Everyone, Satellizer included, was shocked by his statement. He turned his face-up, tears trickling down his face. "It feels almost as bad as the day the girl I loved died because of me! I never felt as weak as I did then!" He then got glare of righteous defiance in his eyes as he shouted, "But I won't let that happen again! And I won't lose you again! I swear I'm going to save you, Satellizer! I swear it! You know why!? Because... I LOVE YOU!"

Satellizer's face lost all of its sadism and was merely shocked by Rai's declaration. "R-Rai!"

The Psychic Duelist began glowing with a bright blue aura as he shouted, "MY TURN! DRAAAAAAAW!" Suddenly, his deck glowed bright gold as he drew his card, releasing a power that caused the Elemental Duelists' elements to react, their Dragon Eyes flashing as Kurogasa's Mark glowed to life. In fact, the energy wave was enough to shatter one of the chains holding Ritsu down, specifically his right arm.

"Wha-what is that power!?" Akira shouted in amazement.

"It's... It's from Rai... His tapped into the full extent of his Psychic Powers!" Nami replied in amazement.

Kurogasa grinned as he punched his fist into his other hand and shouted, "Alright! Go get'em, Rai! Show her what a Psychic Duelist can really do!"

Rai looked at the card he just drew in wonder, his hair spiking straight up from his new power. 'This card... Where did it... Where did it come from?' He thought until he realized it was because of his powers. 'Alright, well, I guess I might as well use it.' Looking back to Satellizer, he said, "Alright, it's time for Silent Magician to get a power boost! I'm taking her to her ultimate form!"

"Ultimate form!?" Satellizer cried out from on top of Decisive Armor. "B-But... LV 8 is Silent Magician's ultimate form!"

Rai then, still glowing brightly, could not help but smirk as he said, chuckling, "Not anymore! Because now, I release Silent Magician LV 8 to Special Summon her most powerful form, (Serpentdragon) Silent Magician LV 10 (10/4200/3800)!" Slapping the card onto the field, there was a brilliant light, blinding everyone momentarily and forcing them to look away. When the light faded, Silent Magician appeared in her newest form... And she looked just like Satellizer before her revival from the dead by Apollyon. She had long flowing whitish-blonde hair, brilliant blue eyes, the fairest skin ever seen, a flowing white gown covered by blue armor and a crown of a similar design to the wizard's hat Silent Magician wore in her earlier forms. She had sapphire blue sandals on her feet and a long white and blue serpentine scepter in her hand.

Everyone gasped at the power she was radiating, amazed by the sheer raw power generated. Satoshi, who was trying to help the partially freed Ritsu escape his chains said in amazement, "Unbelievable... So beautiful and so powerful..."

Satellizer, of course, could not miss the resemblance the monster bore to her. "It... It looks... Just like... Me..."

Rai nodded. "Yes, yes, Satellizer... Because she and you are very similar. She gives me strength in my duels... Just like your love gave me the strength to duel!"

"Rai..." Satellizer said with a small smile, a few tears streaming down her face. For a moment, her eyes flashed from their evil red to her original, kinder blue, before returning to their red color.

Meanwhile, back at the duel, Rai continued, saying, "Now, Silent Magician LV 10's effect activates! When summoned, she destroys all your Spells and Traps! So Hate Cannon and your facedown go bye-bye!" Extending her scepter, she blasted the cards in Satellizer's backrow, eliminating them and thereby making Decisive Armor weaker (4000-3300). As Satellizer was still shocked, Rai continued, saying, "Now, I activate the Spell Card Knight's Awakening!"

"I recognize that card," Terra said, his face alight with realization. "That's the card he used in the Dragon's Cup to summon out those monsters to bring out Golden Knight."

As Satoshi tried to help him get unchained, Ritsu added, "If he is able to pull of this move, he can win!"

"With my Spell Card," Rai continued, "I can Special Summon my Green Knight (4/1000/1000), Blue Knight (4/1600/1000), and Red Knight(4/1900/1000)! Come on out, my knights!" Immediately, the emerald, ruby, and sapphire knight hopped out onto the field, taking their place on the field with Silent Magician.

Satellizer grunted with fearful anger, knowing what was coming next. "Now," Rai said confidently, "I'll have my three knights go through a Contact Fusion to summon out Golden Knight (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000)!" The three knights turned into their respective gemstones before flying through a vortex and coming out the other side as the golden armored knight.

Satellizer could feel fear rising through her. "N-No... I can't... I can't lose... This can't be happening!"

"It is, Satellizer! But don't worry! This is where I save you!" Rai shouted. "Now, go! Silent Magician LV 10! Destroy Decisive Armor with Mystic Silence!" Silent Magician raised her scepter above her head, charging it up with blue light before pointing it down at Decisive Armor, firing off a powerful burst of magical energy at the giant robot, completely obliterating it.

**Rai: 2000**  
**Satellizer: 2100**

"And now, I'll finish this with-!"

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"_ A dark voice rang out. Everyone recognized it as that of Apollyon. As Satellizer stepped up from the wreckage of Decisive Cannon, she gasped as suddenly, out of her shadow, a shadowy dragon form appeared, appearing as a silhouette of Apollyon's earlier form with glowing red eyes and grabbed her with his claw, holding another at her throat. _"Attack, and I end her."_

Satellizer felt her heart rate spike as he breathing increased as she found herself in the grip of the shadow of Apollyon. "M-Master!? What is going on!? Why-why are you doing this!? I've been-I've been loyal!"

Apollyon chuckled as he said, _"Indeed you have, Satellizer, and I will not allow one of my familiars to join my enemies." _Looking to Rai, he said,_ "Psychic Duelist... I will not allow you to break my hold over my familiar. So I will make this simple: Surrender, and your beloved will be spared, or attack and I will kill her."_

"SATELLIZER!" Rai shouted in terror.

Akira clenched his fists tightly as he said, "That sick monster... That's just low."

Satellizer looked out in terror as she took all this in. Her master was willing to kill her from falling into the other side's hands? So... She was just a tool for him? Something only allowed to be owned by him? It was one of those, "If I can't have her, no one can" sort of things. 'Oh no... I never should have taken his offer...' As she stood there, trapped in the grasp of the dark dragon lord, she thought back on her life as his minion, all the things she did for him after being revived from the dead. 'Was it all worth it?'

Rai trembled, unsure of what to do. It was like that duel all over again, but now... Not just the life of his beloved was only on the line, but potentially the world. If he surrendered, he would die and Satellizer would remain a minion of Apollyon. But if he attacked... He'd be killing her a second time. "I..." Could he really do it? He shook his head. He couldn't do it. Not again. Slowly, he felt his hand inch towards his deck.

Ritsu, almost free from the chains thanks to Satoshi's help, gasped. "No way... He can't be..."

Jihl covered her mouth as she looked on in shock while Terra said, "Rai is... Is gonna-?"

"-Surrender?" Kurogasa finished for him.

Satellizer could not believe what she was seeing. Rai... He was going to surrender... For her? But he would die! Then, it all made sense to her. He really did still love her. She had been such a fool. He really was trying to save her. Her staying alive mattered more to him than his own life. _"Oh, my sweet Rai, I'm so sorry,"_ she thought. Just as he was about to place his hand over his Deck, she shouted, "Rai, no!"

Rai paused, hand hovering less than an inch over his Deck, eyes shooting up as he heard Satellizer. "Wha-what?"

As he looked up, Satellizer looked down at him teary-eyed. "Rai, don't! It's not worth losing your life over! I'm sorry I ever doubted you!" Her tears trickled down her face as she said, "I love you... So, please, just forget about me! I'd rather die now and be free then see you die!"

She then gasped, feeling it harder to breathe as the shadowy claw of Apollyon began to squeeze down on her. _"You traitor..."_ He growled out.

Satellizer, gasping for breath, said breathily, "You... Used me... And were... Willing to k-kill me... Because... You were afraid of... Me being freed from you... After eve-everything I'd d-d-done for... You... You still... Saw me as nothing more... Than an... Ex-... Expendable tool..."

_"Heh heh heh... And you are,"_ Apollyon chuckled.

"SATELLIZER!" Rai shouted. That monster was killing her. But then, Silent Magician looked to him with a nod and suddenly Rai knew. "She's right..." He said to himself. "I'm not the same guy I was all those years ago... I have controlled my Psychic powers!" Looking up, he said, "Golden Knight, attack directly! Golden Slash!"

_"WHAT!?"_ Apollyon shouted as he watched the knight come flying towards him and Satellizer. Just then, Silent Magician flew towards them as well, pointing her scepter at Apollyon and blasting the shadowy form of him with bright light that forced him to loosen his grip on Satellizer. _"RAGH!"_ Just as she fell out of his grip, Golden Knight landed, slashing the spot where she was, destroying the shadow Apollyon had sent.

**Rai: 2000 WIN**  
**Satellizer: 0**

Nami and Akira cheered as she leapt into his arms. "Rai won! He did it!"

Ritsu had finally gotten free of the chains and happily bumped fists with Satoshi. "Alright, Rai! Way to go!"

However, Rai immediately rushed over to Satellizer, dropping to the street as she lay there. "Satellizer! Oh no... Satellizer, please... Please wake up, love..." He whimpered as he shook her.

Slowly, she began to move, pushing herself up off the ground. Looking to him, she asked, "Rai...?" However, she didn't look the same. Her snow white hair was blonde again. Her blood red eyes were a watery blue. Her skin had a lively color to it. Unable to believe his eyes, Rai touched her flesh, feeling the warmth of life in her veins again. As she realized it, too, she touched herself in several places as well, making sure she was not mistaken. "I... I'm alive again... TRULY alive again... And I'm free!" Looking at Rai, they both had happy tears in their eyes as they threw their arms around one another and kissed each other for the first time in years. "Oh, Rai, I missed you so much!"

Rai hugged her as tight as he could and said, "I missed you, too... I can't believe your finally back."

As the two shared their happy moment, they then looked up as the others approached and suddenly, Satellizer looked like she was the saddest girl in the world. Getting to her feet, she hung her head in shame as she said, "I am so sorry for everything that I did to you guys. I know I have done some horrible things, hurt you all in so many ways. I know you probably won't be able to forgive me for anything I did, and I will accept whatever you want to do to me."

Ritsu stepped forward. Satellizer sighed as he approached her, expecting him to chew her out for everything, especially what she did to Krad. But then, much to her surprise-He hugged her!? "Wha-what-? After everything I've-?"

"It wasn't you. That was Apollyon. You were merely the instrument he used, his tool. It wasn't your fault," Ritsu said.

"B-But-"

Satoshi walked up to them. "You shouldn't blame yourself for what that overgrown lizard has done."

"Good work Rai." Everyone turned to see Yuki walking up to them.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Ritsu asked.

"Come on, do you really think I'm going to sit still?" Yuki asked. "Let me tell you something; you got your reckless behavior from me."

Just then the ground started to shake which made everyone lose their balance for a second while a large column of negative energy shot up from the ground a few miles from the group. "W-What's happening?!"

"Apollyon is almost complete." Satellizer said as she stared at the column. "We have to hurry."

Ritsu nodded and looked at Satellizer and Rai. "You to go back to the Order and-"

"No way! I'm going!" Satellizer cut Ritsu off. "I want to pay back that sorry excuse for a dragon for everything that he's done to me and everyone else."

Rai sighed. "You should let her Ritsu, she can be really stubborn when she wants to be."

"Alright." Ritsu said in defeat. "Let's do this!" Ritsu and the others ran towards the column for their final battle.

**To be continued.**

**Ch.70 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Awesome, part 2 of 4 is done. Thank you Serpentdragon for the help.**

**Ritsu: The next two chapters are going to be really intense so we're looking for some help writing the chapters.**

**Thetrueazure: Any help is appreciated. Stay tuned.**

* * *

**Ritsu: This is it, the final battle against Apollyon. If he's all of the things Raikou described, then this is going to be the toughest duel of our lives.**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; The Final Battle Part 3.**

**"Hehe, just like old times, right Raikou."**

**"I will end it here Apollyon."**


	72. Final Battle Part 3

**Thetrueazure: This is it guys, these next two chapters will be the final battle. Who's going to win?**

**Ritsu: Why are you even asking? You already know whose going to win.**

**Thetrueazure: Shut up, I'm trying to build suspense.**

**Kazuma: You're failing at it. Before Azure gets into an argument in his head, we own nothing.**

* * *

"Good work, Rai." Everyone turned to see Yuki walking up to them.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Ritsu asked.

"Come on, do you really think I'm going to sit still?" Yuki asked. "Let me tell you something; you got your reckless behavior from me."

Just then the ground started to shake which made everyone lose their balance for a second while a large column of negative energy shot up from the ground a few miles from the group. "W-What's happening?!"

"Apollyon is almost complete," Satellizer said as she stared at the column. "We have to hurry."

Ritsu nodded and looked at Satellizer and Rai. "You to go back to the Order and-"

"No way! I'm going!" Satellizer cut Ritsu off. "I want to pay back that sorry excuse for a dragon for everything that he's done to me and everyone else."

Rai sighed. "You should let her, Ritsu, she can be really stubborn when she wants to be."

"Alright," Ritsu said in defeat. "Let's do this!" Ritsu and the others ran towards the column for their final battle.

* * *

**Ch.71 The Final Battle Part 3**

Hero and Shin were standing in front of the column of negative energy that housed the dark dragon lord Apollyon. Hero's eyes were glowing as he admired the power emanating from the column.

"Magnificent, wouldn't you agree Shin?" Hero asked Shin who only grunted in response causing Hero to chuckle. "Only a few more minutes left until Apollyon is complete."

"What about those Elemental Dragons and the Traitor?" Shin asked.

"It doesn't matter who shows up," Hero chuckled darkly. "We will crush them with Apollyon's power."

* * *

**At the Order**

Ritsu's father looked at the column of negative energy from a distance in worry. "This is bad; the odds are not in their favor right now."

Master Hyperion appeared beside Shin. _"Master, what should we do?"_

"We…Just need to hope for the best." Shin said. "The only people that are a match for Apollyon now are Ritsu and the others."

"_It also appears that Lady Yuki has gone into battle with Rai."_

"I'm not surprised," Shin said with a smile. "Even now she can be reckless, just like Ritsu."

* * *

**Back to the Column.**

Hero grinned at the column, the energy emanating from it blowing his coat back as it illuminated his face. "Heh heh... I can sense the Elemental Duelists, the Signer, the traitor, and their friends are on their way." Looking to Shin, he said with a dark chuckle. "Shin... Don't you think the ultimate tribute to Master Apollyon would be providing him the souls of the only six beings who could challenge him just as he returns to the world at full power."

For once, the usually solemn and emotionless Shin cracked the tiniest of smirks. "Yes... Let's do it."

* * *

**Poppo Time**

Looking at the window, all the former Signers could see the sky darken as the negative energy tower exploded into the sky, graying the clouds and causing lightning to bolt across them.

"This is bad," Yusei said, gripping one of the curtains. "Apollyon is about to return... And there is nothing we can do about it."

Akiza looked at him worriedly, gently gripping his free hand. "Yusei..."

Leo looked to Luna, seeing a look of concern on her face, and asked his sister, "Luna, are you alright? What is it?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, shaking her head as she tried to re-orient herself. "I just... I can sense the Duel Spirits here in and in the Spirit World. They're all frightened. They can sense Apollyon is about to return to full power..."

That made all of the former Signers look frustrated and worried. Angrily, Jack kicked over a bench in the garage as he said, "Damn it! We need to do something, not just sit around here!"

Crow nodded, leaning against the wall as he looked out the window with worry, "Yuzuki..." He whispered, his thoughts focused on the safety of his daughter. However, at that moment, the six former Signers could hear an all too familiar roar echoing through the air. "Wha-!? The Crimson Dragon!?" Just then, all their eyes glowed red as they felt an all too familiar burning sensation on their right arms. Just then, their six Marks of the Dragon returned to them.

"The Crimson Dragon... Restored our powers..." Akiza said as she saw her Back Claw Mark on her arm again. "He is giving us the power to fight again!"

Yusei nodded as he said, "Well then, let's not waste it! Let's go help the Elemental Duelists and our fellow Signer!" Everyone gave a cheer of approval as they then rushed to their Duel Runners and rode out of Poppo Time, heading for the column.

* * *

**Column**

Ritsu and the others finally arrived at the negative energy column, the Elemental Duelists' Dragon Eyes all appeared instantly as their elements reacted as Kurogasa's Mark reacted. The sheer amount of power generated from it was... Staggering. It felt even more evil than the one generated by Krad when he transformed into Credo during his Duel with Satellizer. "We've got to stop this," he finally said after moments of staring at it.

Kurogasa nodded as he said, "Then let's not waste any time. Let's destroy this thing once and for all."

"And just how do you plan to do that!?"

The heroes turned around to find Hero standing behind them, Shin lurking menacingly behind him. Looking past them, his eyes settled on Satellizer before chuckling. "I always knew you were the weakest of us, Satellizer. It's only fitting that you should end your time on Earth with the losing side."

Satellizer gave him back a sneer as Rai stepped in front of her defensively.

Ritsu stepped to the front of the group, staring down Hero as he said, "You're not gonna stop us, Hero! We're going to destroy Apollyon before he takes over our world and the Spirit World! So unless you want a beat down, stay out of our way."

Hero put on a mock sad face as he replied, "Oh, that's a shame, but I can't do that. Shin?" The big and silent member of Apollyon's Familiars snapped his fingers and suddenly, opening in the sky were several shadow vortexes and hundreds of Apollyon clones came flying out of them.

Akira looked at the army of Apollyons. "This is bad, we can't fight all of them." Akira tried to think of a way out of the situation until Rai, Satellizer, Kuraki, Shiko, and Yuki stood in front of the group with their Duel Disks active.

"You guys take care of Shin, Hero and the real Apollyon." Yuki said and looked at the army of Apollyons. "We'll handle these guys."

"Are you crazy!?" Satoshi exclaimed. "You can't take them on all by yourself!"

Shiko looked at Satoshi and smiled. "Satoshi, you have your own battle to fight, let us handle this."

"But-" Satoshi was cut off by a hand on his shoulder as he turned to see Ritsu who nodded. Satoshi gritted his teeth and looked at the group. "Be careful."

They nodded and ran towards the army with their ace monsters at their side, leaving Shin, Hero and the others for their match. A massive shadow appeared behind the two enemies and a dark chuckle filled the air.

_"It has been awhile since we've faced each other, hasn't it, Raikou?"_ Apollyon's voice filled the air; you could almost feel him smirking behind the shadow. _"Or should I call you 'brother?'"__  
_  
The entire group looked at Raikou in shock; they did not know that Apollyon was Raikou's brother. Raikou narrowed his eyes at Apollyon and growled. _"You are not my brother, not anymore; he died when he sold himself to the darkness. All I see is a monster who would sacrifice his comrades without a second thought."__  
_  
Apollyon laughed at this. _"Then let's settle this."_ Apollyon looked at the group. _"Six versus two, your side will each have 8000 life points while my side combined will have 48,000 life points and no one can attack on the first turn, any objections?"_

Ritsu looked to Raikou momentarily, slightly irritated that his Spirit Partner had not told him the truth of his connection to Apollyon, but pushed that aside for now. "Fine, we accept. Satoshi, Akira, Nami, Terra, Kurogasa, and myself against Hero and Shin. You're on, Apollyon!"

Hero laughed maniacally as he said, "I knew you would! Now let the Ultimate Shadow Duel commence!" Suddenly, giant purple fireballs shot out all over the city, forming into a labyrinth track of Shadow Duel fire.

Out of the flames then appeared two Duel Runners as Hero and Shin's clothing burnt away into demonic styled riding suits. They then hopped onto their Runners, placing their Duel Disks onto them as Hero said, "Now then, I do believe it is time for us to finish this silly little war, isn't it?"

As the Elemental Duelists and Kurogasa got on their Runners, Ritsu said to them, "Alright, guys, we can do this. We _have_ to do this. The whole world is depending on us."

"We should be able to outplay them, no matter what strategies they employ," Nami mused. "We all have different play styles that should complement each other's strengths."

Terra gave a nod of agreement. "Well, you guys can all bet I'll put up a defense we can all rally behind!"

The eight Turbo Duelists revved up their engines as they zoomed past the starting line. Over the roaring of the purple flames and the roar of the engines, Hero shouted, "The order we make it through the first turn determines the order for turns!"

Hearing that caused everyone to push their Runners to their limits, trying to get an order that would give their team the advantage. However, at the last moment, Hero nodded to Shin and the two slowed down, allowing ALL SIX of the heroes pass them. The order was thus:

-Ritsu  
-Satoshi  
-Nami  
-Terra  
-Akira  
-Kurogasa  
-Hero  
-Shin

Hero gave a slight shrug as he said, "Oh well, looks like my associate and I go last. Too bad."

Kurogasa wasn't convinced. "Keep your eyes open, guys. Hero wanted them to go last. He must have something planned."

"Then we best take advantage of going first to prepare," Akira replied before looking to Ritsu. "Go for it, Ritsu! Start us off strong!"

Raikou appeared before Ritsu and said, _"Shall we, Ritsu?"_

The Duelist of Light nodded to his dragon, but said, "Yeah, but Raikou... Why didn't you tell me? Why did you hide the fact that Apollyon was your brother!?"

Raikou sighed, looking away guiltily as he replied, _"I'm sorry I hid the truth from you, Ritsu. I feared that if you knew the truth about my connection to Apollyon, you would doubt my loyalties and that he would try to use that to toy with you."_

Ritsu stared at Raikou for a few moments before giving a chuckle. "You know, Raikou, as smart as you are, you sure can be dense sometimes."

_"Eh?"_ The dragon asked, confused.

"Raikou, I would never doubt your loyalties. And Apollyon could try all the mind games he wanted, but he'd never turn me against you." Ritsu then gave the Dragon of Light a smile that made him feel much better.

_"Thank you, my friend."_

_"Now, let the final battle begin!"_ Apollyon shouted.

Everyone: Duel!

**Shin/Hero: 48000: SPC: 0**  
**Ritsu: 8000: SPC: 0**  
**Satoshi: 8000: SPC: 0**  
**Nami: 8000: SPC: 0**  
**Terra: 8000: SPC: 0**  
**Akira: 8000: SPC: 0**  
**Kurogasa: 8000: SPC: 0**

Over at the order, Shin and Yuzuki watched the duel start while Yuki and the others were suppressing the Apollyon army.

_"Please don't do anything reckless, Ritsu."_ Yuzuki thought.

Back to the duel, Shin and Hero were ahead of the group as Ritsu drove up. "I'll start things off, I draw!" Ritsu drew his sixth card and added it to his hand; his opponent is Apollyon so he can't afford to hold back. "I summon my Axe Dragonute (4/2000/1200) in attack mode!" Ritsu's ax wielding dragon appeared on the field. "I set on card face down and end my turn." One reverse card appeared.

As Ritsu ended his turn, Satoshi drove to the front of the pack. "Alright, looks like it's my turn! Draw!" He shouted, pulling his card from his deck.

**Shin/Hero: 48000: SPC: 1****  
****Ritsu: 8000: SPC: 1****  
****Satoshi: 8000: SPC: 1****  
****Nami: 8000: SPC: 1****  
****Terra: 8000: SPC: 1****  
****Akira: 8000: SPC: 1****  
****Kurogasa: 8000: SPC: 1****  
**  
Looking at his cards, Satoshi quickly nodded, figuring out his move. "Alright, to begin, I'll summon my Masked Dragon (3/1400/1100) in attack mode!" Right on cue, his red and white dragon flew onto the field. "Next, I set two cards facedown and end my turn!" Then, looking over to Nami, he said, "Nami, you're up!"

Nami drove up in front of the group. "Here we go! I draw!" Nami drew her sixth card as everyone turned the corner

**Shin/Hero: 48000: SPC: 2****  
****Ritsu: 8000: SPC: 2****  
****Satoshi: 8000: SPC: 2****  
****Nami: 8000: SPC: 2****  
****Terra: 8000: SPC: 2****  
****Akira: 8000: SPC: 2****  
****Kurogasa: 8000: SPC: 2**

Nami looked at the field. "So far so good, we just have to be ready," She thought as she took one card from her hand. "I summon my Samurai of the Ice Barrier (4/1800/1500) in attack mode!" Nami's frosted samurai appear on the field and drew his katana. "I set two cards face down and end my turn!" Two reverse cards appeared. "Do some damage, Terra!"

Terra gave a nod as he rode up to the front of pack. "You got it, Nami! Here I go!" He shouted as he drew his card.

**Shin/Hero: 48000: SPC: 3****  
****Ritsu: 8000: SPC: 3****  
****Satoshi: 8000: SPC: 3****  
****Nami: 8000: SPC: 3****  
****Terra: 8000: SPC: 3****  
****Akira: 8000: SPC: 3****  
****Kurogasa: 8000: SPC: 3****  
**  
He grinned after examining his hand. "Perfect! Alright, I first set one card facedown, and then I'll summon out my pal Scrap Beast (4/1600/1300)!" As the facedown appeared, the wildcat made of scrap metal appeared with a roar. "That's all for me, so Akira, give'em hell!"

Akira smirked and drove in front of the pack like Terra. "The storm is here! I draw!" He shouted and drew his sixth card.

**Shin/Hero: 48000: SPC: 4****  
****Ritsu: 8000: SPC: 4****  
****Satoshi: 8000: SPC: 4****  
****Nami: 8000: SPC: 4****  
****Terra: 8000: SPC: 4****  
****Akira: 8000: SPC: 4****  
****Kurogasa: 8000: SPC: 4****  
**  
"Time for the Mist Valley to bring forth a great storm!" Akira said and slapped his card on his disk. "I summon Reborn Tengu (4/1700/600) in attack mode!" Akira said as his twin katana wielding tengu appeared on the field as well as on reverse card. "I also set one card face down and end my turn!" Akira looked over at the Haos duelist. "Light up the battlefield, Kurogasa!"

Kurogasa nodded as he drove past everyone. "Gladly! My turn! Let's light it up!"

**Shin/Hero: 48000: SPC: 5****  
****Ritsu: 8000: SPC: 5****  
****Satoshi: 8000: SPC: 5****  
****Nami: 8000: SPC: 5****  
****Terra: 8000: SPC: 5****  
****Akira: 8000: SPC: 5****  
****Kurogasa: 8000: SPC: 5****  
**  
"I summon out Haos Centipoid (2/800/1000) in defense mode! Then, I'll set a card face down and end my turn." He then looked to Hero suspiciously. "Looks like you're up."

Hero held up his hand to his heart in a mock hurt fashion. "Such hostility! Very well, I draw." Hero drew his sixth card and added it to his hand.

**Shin/Hero: 48000: SPC: 6****  
****Ritsu: 8000: SPC: 6****  
****Satoshi: 8000: SPC: 6****  
****Nami: 8000: SPC: 6****  
****Terra: 8000: SPC: 6****  
****Akira: 8000: SPC: 6****  
****Kurogasa: 8000: SPC: 6**

"Let's liven things up with the Speed Spell - Double Summon!" Hero said as his Runner slowed down considerably.  
**  
****Shin/Hero: 48000: SPC: 4****  
****Ritsu: 8000: SPC: 6****  
****Satoshi: 8000: SPC: 6****  
****Nami: 8000: SPC: 6****  
****Terra: 8000: SPC: 6****  
****Akira: 8000: SPC: 6****  
****Kurogasa: 8000: SPC: 6****  
**  
"By giving up 2 Speed Counters, I can summon twice in one turn." Hero explained and held up two cards. "I summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer (4/1600/0) in attack mode." A demonic warrior appeared on the field. "But he won't be staying for long, since you guys control monsters, I can tribute summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge (7/2600/1800) in attack mode!" Another demonic warrior appeared on the field with razor sharp claws. "I'll end it there, you're up, Shin."

Shin merely nodded as he drove to the front of him and Hero now, simply stating, "Draw."

**Shin/Hero: 48000: SPC: 5****  
****Ritsu: 8000: SPC: 7****  
****Satoshi: 8000: SPC: 7****  
****Nami: 8000: SPC: 7****  
****Terra: 8000: SPC: 7****  
****Akira: 8000: SPC: 7****  
****Kurogasa: 8000: SPC: 7****  
**  
He quickly examined the cards in his hand before nodding approvingly. "Summon, Tech Genus Cyber Magician (1/0/0)." The young armored magician appeared on the field, flying alongside Shin. "Effect activate. Tuning Level 4 Tech Genus Rush Rhino in hand with Level 1 Tech Genus Cyber Magician." Cyber Magician then split into one Synchro Ring that Rush Rhino flew through.

Heart of a warrior but a body like a machine, bring down your battle ax down upon your foe! Synchro summon! Come on, T.G. Power Gladiator (5/2300/1000)!

Power Gladiator hopped onto the field, whipping out his axe. Then, he took a card from his hand and set it face down. "One face down card. End turn."

Ritsu looked at the current field, so far they have a sturdy defense, but if they summon Apollyon with that amount of life points, they were doomed. "I draw!" Ritsu drew his next card.

**Shin/Hero: 48000: SPC: 6****  
****Ritsu: 8000: SPC: 8****  
****Satoshi: 8000: SPC: 8****  
****Nami: 8000: SPC: 8****  
****Terra: 8000: SPC: 8****  
****Akira: 8000: SPC: 8****  
****Kurogasa: 8000: SPC: 8****  
**  
"I activate my face down card Skill Successor which gives Dragonute 400 attack points!" Ritsu's dragon roar with new power (2000-2400). "Attack Shin's Gladiator!" Ritsu's dragon readied its axe and rushed towards the cyber warrior but was blocked by a blue barrier.

"Too bad, but my Hero Barrier stops your attack because I control a Hero monster." Hero said as his face down flipped up. "I give you an A for effort though."

Ritsu growled at Hero's statement. "I end my turn."

* * *

**New Domino, outside the Shadow Duel**

Kuraki, Shiko, Satellizer, Rai, Jihl, and Yuki were doing as best as they could against the Apollyon clones, using their most powerful creatures to push them back.

"Silent Magician LV 10! Mystic Silence!"

"Ally of Justice - Decisive Armor! Decisive Cannon!"

"Naturia Leodrake! Nature's Claw Slash!"

"Darklord Asmodeus! Darkness Typhoon!"

"Dark Highlander! Shadow Scythe!"

"Grapha! Dark World Shadow Fire!"

Several Apollyon clones were destroyed, swept up by the combination attacks, but as soon as the smoke cleared, the six were hit by a fresh assault by more clones. As their monsters were injured by the blasts, the Duelists covered their faces to protect themselves from the blasts.

"Damn, these guys just keep coming!" Rai shouted over the explosions and screams of running people.

Shiko nodded as she watched Dark Highlander attack another clone. "We need reinforcements or else we're gonna get overrun!"

"But who?" Jihl asked, gasping as a blast just barely missed her. "The others are dealing with Apollyon's familiars and New Domino PD is too busy evacuating everyone!"

Then, Kuraki pushed herself up off the ground after ducking from another attack, a look of determination on her face. "We have to stay strong, everyone! The Elemental Duelists and Kurogasa are counting on us to protect this city! And I intend to fulfill that promise!" She then sent Asmodeus into battle against another clone, but on her own and with the other monsters distracted, the Darklord got knocked back.

A swarm of Apollyon clones surrounded them, ready to destroy them. Satellizer huddled close to Rai as Shiko, Yuki, Kuraki, and Jihl looked up in fear, feeling their deaths were inevitable. The Apollyon clones charged up their blasts, ready to fire when-

"SHOOTING SONIC!"

"ABSOLUTE POWERFORCE!"

"BLACK ROSE FLAME!"

"NOVA STREAM!"

"ETERNAL SUNSHINE!"

"LIFE'S BEAUTY HOWL!"

Suddenly, the Apollyon clones were wiped out by blasts from the original six Signer Dragons. Looking up, Satellizer shouted, "Guys, look!" The six looked up to see The original six Signers drive along with Kazuma, Iris, and the rest of the Order of the Elements' Duelists, Shin included, pulling up to them.

"Shin!" Yuki shouted happily as she rushed into her husband's arms. "You guys are here!"

Shin nodded with a smile, Hyperion floating behind him as he said, "Yes... The Signers came to get us and we decided to help."

Yusei nodded as he held up his right arm, revealing his glowing Head Mark of the Dragon. "The Crimson Dragon gave us our powers back for this fight. We figured the Elemental Duelists and Kurogasa would be dealing with Apollyon himself so we decided to help you guys protect the city."

Kuraki then looked to Crow as she said, "But Crow, how do you have your Deck?"

"When we went to the Order," he said, holding his Deck in his hand, "Yuzuki lent me my Deck for this battle while she is still recovering."

Just then, the happy reunion was cut short by the roars of more Apollyon clones flying towards them. Jack just grinned. "Well, who is up for round two?"

Kazuma smirked, cracking his knuckles, "I'm in."

Summoning out all their monsters, they went to engage the clones again.

* * *

**Back at the Duel**

Satoshi drove to the front of the pack then as he said, "You got lucky that time, Hero, but you won't be this time! Draw!" He quickly pulled his card from his Deck and was ready to go.

**Shin/Hero: 48000: SPC: 7****  
****Ritsu: 8000: SPC: 9****  
****Satoshi: 8000: SPC: 9****  
****Nami: 8000: SPC: 9****  
****Terra: 8000: SPC: 9****  
****Akira: 8000: SPC: 9****  
****Kurogasa: 8000: SPC: 9****  
**  
He immediately knew what to do. "I summon Delta Flyer (3/1500/800) in attack mode! Now, I use the effect of Delta Flyer to increase Masked Dragon's Level by 1 (3-4)! Now, I tune my Level 4 Masked Dragon with my Level 3 Delta Flyer!" Delta Flyer turned into three Synchro Gates as Masked Dragon flew into it, turning into four stars.

The flames of resolve will ignite into an explosive force! Explode your rage and burn away my foes! Synchro Summon! Ignite, Exploder Dragonwing (7/2400/1600)!

In a burst of flames, the dragon flew onto the field with a roar. "Now, attack Power Gladiator! Blaze Storm! And thanks to his effect, he can destroy him without applying Battle Damage and then you take damage equal to Gladiator's attack!"

Shin merely activated one of his facedowns. "Negate Attack." A barrier formed over Power Gladiator, protecting him from the burning attack.

Satoshi growled angrily, seeing his attack ended. "I end my turn there."

Nami drove up to the pack. "I draw!" Nami drew her next card and added it to her hand.

**Shin/Hero: 48000: SPC: 8****  
****Ritsu: 8000: SPC: 10****  
****Satoshi: 8000: SPC: 10****  
****Nami: 8000: SPC: 10****  
****Terra: 8000: SPC: 10****  
****Akira: 8000: SPC: 10****  
****Kurogasa: 8000: SPC: 10****  
**  
"I think it's time for a cold front!" Nami said and slapped a card onto her duel disk. "I summon the tuner monster Geomancer of the Ice Barrier (3/800/1200) in attack mode!" Nami's signature tuner appeared on the field. "I tune my level 4 Samurai of the Ice Barrier with my level 3 Geomancer!" Geomancer turned into three synchro gates as the Samurai jumped into them, turning into four stars.

In the frozen lands of the Ice Barrier, the dragon of the legendary spear shall bring forth a frigid end upon its foes! Synchro Summon! Freeze them solid, Gungnrir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (7/2500/1700)!

In a cold wind, an ice dragon let out an ear piercing roar. "I activate Gungnrirs ability!" Nami discarded two cards. "By discarding up to two cards from my hand, I can choose the same number you have and destroy them! Say goodbye to your monsters! Frozen Spear!" Gungnrir fired two ice spears at Shin and Heros monsters and destroyed them. "You have nothing to protect you now! Gungnrir, attack them directly!" Gungnrir fired another ice spear at the two duelists who didn't even flinch.

**Shin/Hero: 45500: SPC: 6****  
****Ritsu: 8000: SPC: 10****  
****Satoshi: 8000: SPC: 10****  
****Nami: 8000: SPC: 10****  
****Terra: 8000: SPC: 10****  
****Akira: 8000: SPC: 10****  
****Kurogasa: 8000: SPC: 10****  
**  
"And the Water User draws first blood!" Hero said in an amused tone. "But I wonder how long that will last?"

Nami ignored his comment. "I end my turn."

Terra rode up to Nami and said, "Don't worry, Nami, I'm gonna keep up the attack you started! Draw!"

**Shin/Hero: 45500: SPC: 7****  
****Ritsu: 8000: SPC: 11****  
****Satoshi: 8000: SPC: 11****  
****Nami: 8000: SPC: 11****  
****Terra: 8000: SPC: 11****  
****Akira: 8000: SPC: 11****  
****Kurogasa: 8000: SPC: 11****  
**  
Drawing his card, he pulled to the front of the pack once again and began his assault. "Alright, I activate the effect of Speed World 2, removing four Speed Counters to deal you 800 damage for each Speed Spell in my hand! I have one, so take 800 damage!" Spinning his Duel Runner around, lightning shot out from his Runner, hitting both Shin and Hero, though the two barely felt it.  
**  
****Shin/Hero: 44700: SPC: 7****  
****Ritsu: 8000: SPC: 11****  
****Satoshi: 8000: SPC: 11****  
****Nami: 8000: SPC: 11****  
****Terra: 8000: SPC: 7****  
****Akira: 8000: SPC: 11****  
****Kurogasa: 8000: SPC: 11****  
**  
Then he said, "And while I'm at it, since I have enough, I'll trigger the effect again, giving up another four Speed Counters!" Once again, lightning blasts shot the two evil Duelists, but they didn't even flinch.

**Shin/Hero: 43900: SPC: 7****  
****Ritsu: 8000: SPC: 11****  
****Satoshi: 8000: SPC: 11****  
****Nami: 8000: SPC: 11****  
****Terra: 8000: SPC: 3****  
****Akira: 8000: SPC: 11****  
****Kurogasa: 8000: SPC: 11****  
**  
Satoshi grinned as he looked to Terra. "Way to go, Terra!"

"Talk about a surprise attack! With your usual defensive style, that was an awesome offense!" Kurogasa complimented.

Terra gave a slightly cocky chuckle. "And there's more where that came from! Because now, I summon Scrap Chimera (4/1700/500)!" The scrap lion-goat-snake hybrid appeared on the field with a roar, flapping its wings in a challenge.

Hero just scoffed. "So you've got two pieces of junk on the field. Big deal."

"They might seem like junk to you," Terra countered, "But one man's trash is another man's treasure! And I've got one right here, as I tune my Level 4 Scrap Chimera with my Level 4 Scrap Beast!" As Scrap Beast leapt into the air, it split into four Synchro Gates, Scrap Chimera flew through, transforming into four stars.

From the depths of the earth comes an unbreakable force! Let loose your roar and unleash your strength! Synchro Summon! Assemble, Scrap Dragon (8/2800/2000)!

In a flash of light, a huge bunch of pieces of scrap came to together to form a giant dragon made of scrap metal. As its red eyes flashed, steam shot out of its nose as it gave a roar. "Now, Scrap Dragon, attack directly! Scrap Steam Blast!" The dragon's eyes glowed again as it sucked in a bunch of air before blasting it out at Shin and Hero.

**Shin/Hero: 41100: SPC: 5****  
****Ritsu: 8000: SPC: 11****  
****Satoshi: 8000: SPC: 11****  
****Nami: 8000: SPC: 11****  
****Terra: 8000: SPC: 3****  
****Akira: 8000: SPC: 11****  
****Kurogasa: 8000: SPC: 11****  
**  
"And I'll end there!"

Akira drove up to group and placed a hand on his deck. "I draw!

**Shin/Hero: 41100: SPC: 6****  
****Ritsu: 8000: SPC: 12****  
****Satoshi: 8000: SPC: 12****  
****Nami: 8000: SPC: 12****  
****Terra: 8000: SPC: 4****  
****Akira: 8000: SPC: 12****  
****Kurogasa: 8000: SPC: 12****  
**  
Akira looked at Shin and Hero and noticed something was off; they seemed way too calm, like the last bits of damage were a minor inconvenience.

"I set one card facedown and switch my tengu into defense mode." The tengu knelt down and used its blade as a shield. "a storm is about to come, I can sense it. I end my turn."

Hero laughed slightly. "Leave it to the Wind User to pass up free damage."

Akira just gave Hero a glare before looking to Kurogasa. "Go get them."

"You got it," Kurogasa said as he drove to the front of the pack. "My turn! Draw!"

**Shin/Hero: 41100: SPC: 7****  
****Ritsu: 8000: SPC: 12****  
****Satoshi: 8000: SPC: 12****  
****Nami: 8000: SPC: 12****  
****Terra: 8000: SPC: 5****  
****Akira: 8000: SPC: 12****  
****Kurogasa: 8000: SPC: 12****  
**  
Kurogasa quickly examined the cards in his hand. He knew Akira was right that Hero and Shin had something planned. And so, he wanted to set up as best he could. "I summon Haos Stinglash (3/1000/1000) in defense mode!" The creature appeared and crawled up defensively next to Centipoid. "And with that I'll end my turn."

Hero just chuckled as he said, "Oh ho... How sad. One of you gets the heebie-jeebies and suddenly you get worried."

"Just start your turn already." Ritsu said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, he was trying his best not to let Hero and Shin get under his skin.

"Someone's getting impatient." Hero said and placed his hand on his deck. "I draw!"

**Shin/Hero: 41100: SPC: 8****  
****Ritsu: 8000: SPC: 12****  
****Satoshi: 8000: SPC: 12****  
****Nami: 8000: SPC: 12****  
****Terra: 8000: SPC: 6****  
****Akira: 8000: SPC: 12****  
****Kurogasa: 8000: SPC: 12****  
**  
Hero had a dark aura around him which only meant one thing in Ritsu's eyes. "Get ready everyone!"

Hero chuckled. "They say that a story is at its best when it's ending." Hero held up a card. "I never believed that. I play my favorite Speed Spell, Dark Dragon's Descent!" Hero said as the Speed Spell appeared depicting Apollyon breaking out of the earth's surface. "This Speed Spell allows me to Synchro Summon Apollyon by sending the required monsters from my deck to the graveyard, I send my Level 3 Dark Resonator, my second Level 4 Infernal Gainer and my Level 2 Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy!" Dark Resonator transformed into three dark Synchro Gates and surrounded Infernal Gainer and Prodigy and turned them into a total of six stars.

From the depths of hell comes a darkness so evil, it was sealed away for thousands of years! Become Hell's messenger! Synchro summon! Evil's Incarnate! (Azure) Apollyon-The Dragon of Darkness (9/3300/2900)!

In a flash of light, the dark dragon lord appeared on the battlefield with a mighty roar that shattered all of the windows in the vicinity. He looked at the Dragon and Signer Duelists and chuckled darkly.

_"It seems that you have put up some resistance, the question is; will it last?"_ Apollyon said. _"Do it, Hero."_

"With pleasure. Since I used the Speed Spell, our Speed Counters are cut in half and our Battle Phase is skipped." Hero said as his and Shin's Duel Runners slowed down significantly.

**Shin/Hero: 41100: SPC: 4****  
****Ritsu: 8000: SPC: 12****  
****Satoshi: 8000: SPC: 12****  
****Nami: 8000: SPC: 12****  
****Terra: 8000: SPC: 5****  
****Akira: 8000: SPC: 12****  
****Kurogasa: 8000: SPC: 12****  
**  
"Next I activate Apollyon's very special ability." Hero said as his eyes turned into golden dragon eyes. "Since he was Synchro Summoned, by cutting our Life Points in half, he gains the other half!" Hero and Shin were surrounded by a dark aura as Apollyon absorbed the dark aura and grew in size (3300 - 23,850).

**Shin/Hero: 20550: SPC: 4****  
****Ritsu: 8000: SPC: 12****  
****Satoshi: 8000: SPC: 12****  
****Nami: 8000: SPC: 12****  
****Terra: 8000: SPC: 5****  
****Akira: 8000: SPC: 12****  
****Kurogasa: 8000: SPC: 12****  
**  
"23,850 attack points." Terra looked at the massive dark dragon. "None of our monsters even come close."

"The only card that stands a chance is Twilight, but Apollyon will blow my cards away the moment I play them," Ritsu said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I'll end my turn right here and Dark Dragon's Decent is in effect on Shin's turn." Hero looked at Shin. "Go right ahead."

Shin nodded at Hero as he said, "Draw."

**Shin/Hero: 20550: SPC: 5****  
****Ritsu: 8000: SPC: 12****  
****Satoshi: 8000: SPC: 12****  
****Nami: 8000: SPC: 12****  
****Terra: 8000: SPC: 6****  
****Akira: 8000: SPC: 12****  
****Kurogasa: 8000: SPC: 12****  
**  
He drew his card and quickly examined his hand, nodding. "I summon T.G. Catapult Dragon (2/900/1300) in defense mode." Appearing on the field was a cyborg dragon. "Next, I activate his effect, Special Summoning T.G. Jet Falcon (3/1400/1200)." The falcon with a jetpack flew onto the field immediately. "Tune, Level 3 Jet Falcon with Level 2 Catapult Dragon!" Jet Falcon flew through the air, splitting into three Synchro Rings as Catapult Dragon then leapt up and turned into two stars. "Effect activate. When Jet Falcon is used as Synchro Material, you take 500 damage." Just then, six missiles shot out of the Synchro Gate, each one nailing one of the heroes.

**Shin/Hero: 20550: SPC: 4****  
****Ritsu: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Satoshi: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Nami: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Terra: 7500: SPC: 5****  
****Akira: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Kurogasa: 7500: SPC: 12****  
**  
"AGH!" They all shouted as the missiles hit them, causing them all to swerve. Then, the Synchro Summoning continued.

Science and magic now meet at the horizon! Strike lightning and release your power! Synchro Summon! Come forth, T.G Wonder Magician (5/1900/0)!

In a big flash of light appeared Shin's monster, the pink haired cyborg magician. Flapping her wings, he said, "When she is Synchro Summoned, I must destroy one Spell or Trap on the field." Pointing to Akira, he said, "Destroy the Wind User's facedown! Robo-Mana Strike!" Wonder Magician shot off a blast of lightning that destroyed the facedown Akira had. "I end my turn."

Over where the Order, the Signers, minus Kurogasa and the others were fighting off the Apollyon clones until they felt a massive amount of negative energy that was beyond the level of an Earthbound Immortal, the clones were getting agitated.

"This negative energy," Akiza said as Black Rose Dragon destroyed a few clones.

"It must be Apollyon," Yuki said while Grapha was holding off a few clones.

Back at the duel, Ritsu and the others were having a hard time breathing because of the amount of negative energy coming off of Apollyon. Ritsu drove in front of the group and placed his hand on his deck.

"My turn, I draw!" Ritsu drew his next card.

**Shin/Hero: 20550: SPC: 5****  
****Ritsu: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Satoshi: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Nami: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Terra: 7500: SPC: 6****  
****Akira: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Kurogasa: 7500: SPC: 12****  
**  
"I activate the effect of Speed World 2! I give up 7 Speed Counters to draw one card!" Ritsu's Duel Runner slowed down significantly while he drew another card.

**Shin/Hero: 20550: SPC: 5****  
****Ritsu: 7500: SPC: 5****  
****Satoshi: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Nami: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Terra: 7500: SPC: 6****  
****Akira: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Kurogasa: 7500: SPC: 12****  
**  
"Damn it," Ritsu thought and looked at his hand. "I summon the Tuner monster (Azure) Shield Dragon (4/500/2000) in defense mode!" Ritsu said as a small dragon carrying a shield appeared. "I tune my Level 4 Axe Dragonute with my Level 4 Shield Dragon!" Shield Dragon turned into four Synchro Gates and surrounded Axe Dragonute, turning him into four stars.

When the stars of heaven converge, the dragon of the heavens shall descend for the final battle! Allow your light to illuminate the battlefield! Synchro Summon! Shine your Divine light, Raikou-Dragon of the Heavens (8/3000/2400)!

Raikou appeared in a flash of light and glared at Apollyon with a low growl.

_"Hello, brother."_ Apollyon said as Raikou growled at Apollyon. _"Why so hostile?"_

_"You are not my brother!"_ Raikou yelled. _"As I said, he died the moment he sold his soul to the darkness!"__  
_  
"I end my turn with a face down!" One reverse card appeared.

As Satoshi drove to the front, he looked to Ritsu and said, "Don't worry, bud, Raikou is about to get some back up! I draw!"

**Shin/Hero: 20550: SPC: 6****  
****Ritsu: 7500: SPC: 6****  
****Satoshi: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Nami: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Terra: 7500: SPC: 7****  
****Akira: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Kurogasa: 7500: SPC: 12**

"I'll take a page out of Ritsu's play book and sacrifice 7 Speed Counters to draw one more card!" Satoshi said as he slowed down.

**Shin/Hero: 20550: SPC: 6****  
****Ritsu: 7500: SPC: 6****  
****Satoshi: 7500: SPC: 5****  
****Nami: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Terra: 7500: SPC: 7****  
****Akira: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Kurogasa: 7500: SPC: 12**

He then drew his one card from his hand, smiling when he saw it. "First, I summon the Tuner Monster, The White Stone of Legend (1/300/250)!" Appearing on the field was a shining white stone that seemed to radiate positive energy.

"Next," Satoshi said, "I activate (Serpentdragon) Speed Spell - Double Ripple! By paying 3 Speed Counters, I can select another player and by using monsters on my side of the field as Synchro Material Monsters, we can both Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster of equal Level!"

**Shin/Hero: 20550: SPC: 6****  
****Ritsu: 7500: SPC: 6****  
****Satoshi: 7500: SPC: 2****  
****Nami: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Terra: 7500: SPC: 7****  
****Akira: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Kurogasa: 7500: SPC: 12****  
**  
Looking to Ritsu, he said, "Alright, buddy, how about you bring out your other dragon!?"

Grinning, Ritsu nodded as he replied, "You got it! Watch out, Apollyon, because Belial and Apollo are going to make their appearance!"

Smirking, Satoshi then said, "Now, I tune my Level 7 Exploder Dragonwing with my Level 1 The White Stone of Legend for a Synchro Summon!" The enchanted stone exploded in a storm of sparkling light which then turned into a Synchro Gate. Exploder Dragonwing then flew through, turning wireframe as seven stars appeared within it. Then, it suddenly replicated, one Synchro Gate turning red and the other turning purple.

The flames of resolve shall burn forth and bring a new power! Burn away all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! The dragon of fire, Apollo-The Dragon of Flames (8/2800/2200)!

The power of the shadows will aid us in our war against evil! Become the power that is stronger than darkness itself! Synchro Summon! The dragon of the shadows, Belial-The Dragon of the Shadows (8/2900/2800)!

In an explosion of fire and darkness, the Dragons of the Flames and the Shadows flew to their respective master's side.

_"Alright, Ritsu, I'm ready for action!"_ Belial declared.

Letting off a proud roar, Apollo shouted, _"Let's go, Satoshi! I've been waiting a long time to finally destroy Apollyon!"__  
_  
"Well then, let's do it!" Satoshi shouted back. "I activate Apollo's special effect! Once per turn, I can discard one card from my hand to deal you 500 points of damage, plus if it's a Dragon-Type Monster, I can deal you an extra 200 damage times the dragon's Level. I discard my Vice Dragon! Now, you take 500 damage plus 1000 more since Vice Dragon is a Level 5 monster! That means you guys take 1500 damage total!"

Then, Apollo charged up a large fireball and fired it at Hero before firing off a stream of five smaller ones at Shin, making them both swerve from the damage.

**Shin/Hero: 19050: SPC: 6****  
****Ritsu: 7500: SPC: 6****  
****Satoshi: 7500: SPC: 2****  
****Nami: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Terra: 7500: SPC: 7****  
****Akira: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Kurogasa: 7500: SPC: 12**

"And with that, I think I'll call it a turn!"

Apollyon gave a dark chuckle as he stared at Raikou, Belial and Apollo. _"Three of the six elemental dragons… I suspect the others will be coming shortly, so try to make it interesting."__  
_  
Belial growled at Apollyon. _"Enough traitor!"_

"Belial!" Ritsu yelled. "Don't let his taunts get to you, it will cloud your judgment." Belial nodded, seeing Ritsu's point. The last time his thoughts were clouded, Krad was taken.

Nami drove in front of the group. "I think it's time for a woman's touch! I draw!" Nami drew her next card.

**Shin/Hero: 19050: SPC: 7****  
****Ritsu: 7500: SPC: 7****  
****Satoshi: 7500: SPC: 3****  
****Nami: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Terra: 7500: SPC: 8****  
****Akira: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Kurogasa: 7500: SPC: 12**

"Like you boys I'll give up 7 Speed Counters in order to draw one card!" Nami's Duel Runner slowed down as she drew her next card.

**Shin/Hero: 19050: SPC: 7****  
****Ritsu: 7500: SPC: 7****  
****Satoshi: 7500: SPC: 3****  
****Nami: 7500: SPC: 5****  
****Terra: 7500: SPC: 8****  
****Akira: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Kurogasa: 7500: SPC: 12****  
**  
"I also play my two facedowns Jar of Greed! These allow me to draw one additional card!" Nami drew two more cards and looked at them. "I summon the tuner monster Aqua Spirit (1/400/1200) in defense mode!" A small blob of water with a white skull appeared on the field.

"Looks like the Water User is getting serious." Hero said with a smirk

"I tune my Level 7 Gungnrir with my Level 1 Aqua Spirit!" The Aqua Spirit changed into a single Synchro Gate and surrounded Gungnrir, changing the ice dragon into seven stars.

The power of the ocean brings forth a power of the healing waters! Use your powers to wash away the darkness! Synchro Summon! The Dragon of Water, Leviathan-The Dragon of The Waters(8/2600/2400)!

The water dragon appeared in a mighty roar. "Now, her effect increases my Life Points by 200 times the level of the selected monster, I choose the dark dragon!" Nami pointed at Apollyon. "Your level is nine, so I gain 1800 Life Points!" Leviathan spread her wings as purifying rain washed over Nami as her Life Points increased.

**Shin/Hero: 19050: SPC: 7****  
****Ritsu: 7500: SPC: 7****  
****Satoshi: 7500: SPC: 3****  
****Nami: 9300: SPC: 5****  
****Terra: 7500: SPC: 8****  
****Akira: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Kurogasa: 7500: SPC: 12****  
**  
"It'll be a problem if that magician stays on the field." Nami said and pointed at T.G. Wonder Magician. "Leviathan, attack Wonder Magician! Tidal Surge!" Leviathan created a massive tidal wave as it came down on Wonder Magician.

**Shin/Hero: 18350: SPC: 7****  
****Ritsu: 7500: SPC: 7****  
****Satoshi: 7500: SPC: 3****  
****Nami: 9300: SPC: 5****  
****Terra: 7500: SPC: 8****  
****Akira: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Kurogasa: 7500: SPC: 12**

"I end my turn right there!" Nami said.

"My turn then!" Terra said as he drew his card.

**Shin/Hero: 18350: SPC: 8****  
****Ritsu: 7500: SPC: 8****  
****Satoshi: 7500: SPC: 4****  
****Nami: 9300: SPC: 6****  
****Terra: 7500: SPC: 9****  
****Akira: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Kurogasa: 7500: SPC: 12****  
**  
Quickly he said, "First, I activate Speed Spell - De-Synchro! I remove two Speed Counters to return Scrap Dragon to the Extra Deck and revive from the Graveyard my Scrap Beast and Scrap Chimera!" Scrap Dragon promptly fell apart and the pieces of scrap reformed into his two monsters.

**Shin/Hero: 18350: SPC: 8****  
****Ritsu: 7500: SPC: 8****  
****Satoshi: 7500: SPC: 4****  
****Nami: 9300: SPC: 6****  
****Terra: 7500: SPC: 7****  
****Akira: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Kurogasa: 7500: SPC: 12****  
**  
"Next," he said, playing his next card, "I activate Speed Spell - Forbidden Chalice, removing 1 Speed Counter to increase the attack of Scrap Chimera by 400 and negate it's effect!" The golden chalice appeared above Chimera's head and poured the water over it (1700-2100).  
**  
****Shin/Hero: 18350: SPC: 8****  
****Ritsu: 7500: SPC: 8****  
****Satoshi: 7500: SPC: 4****  
****Nami: 9300: SPC: 6****  
****Terra: 7500: SPC: 6****  
****Akira: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Kurogasa: 7500: SPC: 12****  
**  
Akira smirked. "If he did that, then I know what's coming next!"

Terra's eyes became amber-orange Dragon Eyes. "I tune my Level 4 Scrap Chimera with my Level 4 Scrap Beast for a Synchro Summon!" Beast then split into four orange Synchro Gates as Chimera flew through them, turned wireframe, and four stars appeared.

Mother Earth calls forth her greatest protector to fight the evil that's coming! Behold the power that moves the very mountains themselves! Synchro Summon! The dragon of earth, Golem-The Dragon of the Earth (8/2800/3000)!

There was an explosion of light as the stone dragon appeared on the field. _"Well, looks like it's time for this old dragon to help finish the fight we started all those years ago."_

Terra nodded. "Then let's do it! I activate Golem's effect, dealing you 400 damage!" Golem then roared, bringing his tail in the air then swinging it, sending a barrage of rocks flying at Hero and Shin.

**Shin/Hero: 17950: SPC: 8****  
****Ritsu: 7500: SPC: 8****  
****Satoshi: 7500: SPC: 4****  
****Nami: 9300: SPC: 6****  
****Terra: 7500: SPC: 6****  
****Akira: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Kurogasa: 7500: SPC: 12****  
**  
"Turn end."

Hero grinned. "I must say that I'm impressed that you all are able to damage us this much."

Akira drove up in front of the group. "And we're not going to let up! I draw!" Akira drew his next card.

**Shin/Hero: 17950: SPC: 9****  
****Ritsu: 7500: SPC: 9****  
****Satoshi: 7500: SPC: 5****  
****Nami: 9300: SPC: 7****  
****Terra: 7500: SPC: 7****  
****Akira: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Kurogasa: 7500: SPC: 12****  
**  
Akira's eyes changed into green dragon eyes. "I summon the Tuner monster Mist Valley Soldier (4/1700/300) in attack mode!" A torrent of wind appeared as a warrior wearing blue clothing and wielding two daggers appeared on the field. "I tune my level 4 Reborn Tengu with my level 4 Mist Valley Soldier!" Mist Valley Soldier changed into 4 Synchro Gates and surrounded the tengu, turning the creature into four stars.

It's the wind's final battle! The dragon of the storms shall descend forth with his pure winds! Synchro Summon! Appear in a torrent of wind! Kaze-Ryu-The Dragon of the Storms (8/2700/2100)!

In a torrent of wind, the dragon of the wind appeared on the field with a massive roar.

"Ritsu, you're gonna have to take a hit for me," Akira explained as Ritsu nodded. "I activate Kaze-Ryu's ability! Razor Destruction!" Wind blades appeared around Kaze-Ryu as it targeted Ritsu's facedown and destroyed it.

**Shin/Hero: 17950: SPC: 9****  
****Ritsu: 7200: SPC: 9****  
****Satoshi: 7500: SPC: 5****  
****Nami: 9300: SPC: 7****  
****Terra: 7500: SPC: 7****  
****Akira: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Kurogasa: 7500: SPC: 12****  
**  
Ritsu brushed off the attack as Akira took out one card. "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Kurogasa rode to the front of the pack then. "Looks like it's my turn." He then smirked as he thought of something. "And I think I know how to destroy Apollyon. Draw!"

**Shin/Hero: 17950: SPC: 10****  
****Ritsu: 7200: SPC: 10****  
****Satoshi: 7500: SPC: 6****  
****Nami: 9300: SPC: 8****  
****Terra: 7500: SPC: 8****  
****Akira: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Kurogasa: 7500: SPC: 12****  
**  
Adding his card to his hand, Kurogasa then said, "Now, it's time for me to end Apollyon!"

"Eh?" Hero said as he looked to Kurogasa.

"I activate the effect of Speed World 2, removing 10 Speed Counters to destroy one card on the field! And the card I pick...!" He then pointed to Apollyon, turning his Duel Runner around so he was riding backwards and shouted, "The Dark Dragon Lord himself! Bye bye, Apollyon!"

**Shin/Hero: 17950: SPC: 10****  
****Ritsu: 7200: SPC: 10****  
****Satoshi: 7500: SPC: 6****  
****Nami: 9300: SPC: 8****  
****Terra: 7500: SPC: 8****  
****Akira: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Kurogasa: 7500: SPC: 2**

Hero then laughed as he said, "Hahahaha! Nice try, Signer, but that won't work! I activate from my hand the effect of (Azure) Familiar of the Dark Dragon (2/800/700), discarding it to protect my master!" As the lightning blast launched from Kurogasa's Runner, the shadowy silhouette of a dragon flew out with glowing blue eyes. It then formed a shield in front of Apollyon, cackling evilly, almost mockingly at Kurogasa's futile attempt.

_"HAHAHA! Well done, Hero!"_ Apollyon said. _"Better luck next time, Signer, but a simple move like that won't stop me!"__  
_  
Kurogasa grumbled as he turned his Runner back around. "Sorry, guys... I thought I had him."

"Don't worry, man! We're still in this!" Satoshi said.

Nami nodded at him. "You tried! But you can still do something, Kurogasa! It's still your turn!"

Kurogasa nodded as he said, "You're right! I'll at least do this! I summon Haos El Condor (3/1300/1100) in attack mode! And you know what that means!? First, I'll change Tentaclar from Level 3 to Level 2. Now, I tune my now Level 2 Tentaclar and Level 3 Centipoid with my Level 3 El Condor for a Synchro Summon!"

As the Synchro Gates formed up, Terra grinned. "Here comes Leonidas!"

Grinding light of the heart's soul, pierce and shatter through the darkness! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Haos Omega Leonidas (8/3000/2500)!

In a flash of light, the Signer Dragon appeared as Kurogasa's Signer Mark glowed. "And I'll end my turn."

Apollyon just laughed. _"Hahaha... Perfect. All six Elemental Dragons present and accounted for, plus that pesky Signer Dragon. I can destroy all seven at once."_

"You can try you overgrown lizard!" Ritsu yelled as Apollyon growled.

_"Insolent whelp! You will have the honor of being my first target!"_ Apollyon roared.

"Then I shall give you your wish, Master," Hero said with a grin. "I draw!"

**Shin/Hero: 17950: SPC: 11****  
****Ritsu: 7200: SPC: 11****  
****Satoshi: 7500: SPC: 7****  
****Nami: 9300: SPC: 9****  
****Terra: 7500: SPC: 9****  
****Akira: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Kurogasa: 7500: SPC: 3**

"I activate the effect of Speed World 2! I give up 4 Speed Counters to hit the Light User for 800 points of damage for each Speed Spell in my hand!" Hero gave a sadistic grin as his and Shin's Duel Runners slowed down.

**Shin/Hero: 17950: SPC: 7****  
****Ritsu: 7200: SPC: 11****  
****Satoshi: 7500: SPC: 7****  
****Nami: 9300: SPC: 9****  
****Terra: 7500: SPC: 9****  
****Akira: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Kurogasa: 7500: SPC: 3****  
**  
"Unfortunately, I only have one Speed Spell in my hand, so you take 800 points of damage." Hero held up the Speed Spell as black lightning shot out of his runner and slammed into Ritsu's back which caused him to swerve.

**Shin/Hero: 17950: SPC: 7****  
****Ritsu: 6400: SPC: 11****  
****Satoshi: 7500: SPC: 7****  
****Nami: 9300: SPC: 9****  
****Terra: 7500: SPC: 9****  
****Akira: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Kurogasa: 7500: SPC: 3****  
**  
"Ritsu!" Everyone yelled as Ritsu recovered enough to narrowly avoid a pillar.

"I'm fine," Ritsu panted a little bit.

"Not for long because I activate it again!" Hero yelled as his Runner fired another round of lighting at Ritsu's back.

**Shin/Hero: 17950: SPC: 3****  
****Ritsu: 5600: SPC: 11****  
****Satoshi: 7500: SPC: 7****  
****Nami: 9300: SPC: 9****  
****Terra: 7500: SPC: 9****  
****Akira: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Kurogasa: 7500: SPC: 3****  
**  
Ritsu coughed up a little bit of blood. _'Damn, that last one hit me pretty hard,'_ Ritsu thought.

"And now you die!" Hero yelled. "Master Apollyon! Crush this pathetic Light User!"

Apollyon gathered a large amount of negative energy into his maw. _"With pleasure!"_ He fired a dark orb at Belial. _"Begone!"_

Ritsu gritted his teeth. He had no facedowns to protect him and if the attack connected, he was looking at a one way trip to the Wanderer.

"I activate a Trap from my Graveyard!" Ritsu looked to see Akira and Terra beside him. "(Azure) Sandstorm Shield!" Golem and Kaze-Ryu flew in front of Belial and created a massive barrier which blocked the blast, but the amount of power that was put into the attack cracked the shield. "Sandstorm Shield can be activated from the Graveyard if there is an EARTH and WIND attributed Dragon-Type monster on the field. By removing from play the Trap Card, I can negate one attack!"

Hero, for the first time, frowned as Akira explained the Trap. "Fine, I'll let Shin crush the Light User," Hero said. "I end my turn."

Shin road to the front of the pack as his turn began. Then, for the first time, he said something other than the move he was making. "I will crush you... All of you... For Master Apollyon..."

Hearing this, Hero cackled. "Oh ho ho! You're in trouble now! You made Shin talk!"

"Draw," Shin declared as he drew his card.

**Shin/Hero: 17950: SPC: 4****  
****Ritsu: 5600: SPC: 12****  
****Satoshi: 7500: SPC: 8****  
****Nami: 9300: SPC: 10****  
****Terra: 7500: SPC: 10****  
****Akira: 7500: SPC: 12****  
****Kurogasa: 7500: SPC: 4****  
**  
Examining his card, Shin then gave a small crack in his usually serious demeanor and actually smirked. It was a rather scary one at that. "Heh heh heh... First, I set one card facedown," he stated as he quickly set his card before it vanished. "Next, I activate the (Serpentdragon) Speed Spell - Fury of the Dark Dragon Lord!" Appearing on the field was a card that bared the image of the silhouette of an evolved Apollyon razing a town in flames. "I can only activate this card if I have less Speed Counters than my opponent and 'Apollyon - Dragon of Darkness' is on the field with over 10,000 attack. With the activation of this card, Apollyon cannot attack this turn, but in exchange, I can make your Speed Counters equal to mine and deal each of you 3000 points of damage!"

"WHAT!?" The Elemental Duelists and Kurogasa cried out.

"Master Apollyon, show them your might! Chaos Rage!"

Apollyon laughed as a weird telescopic lens appeared before him. _"Gladly..."_ He then fired a blast of black flames at them all through the lens which split into six columns of flames, engulfing each of the heroes.

**Shin/Hero: 17950: SPC: 4****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 4****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 4****  
****Nami: 6300: SPC: 4****  
****Terra: 4500: SPC: 4****  
****Akira: 4500: SPC: 4****  
****Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 4****  
**  
"AHHHH!" They all screamed as their Life Points plummeted and they all slowed down.

Raikou looked to them all in fear as he shouted, _"Everyone, are you alright!?"_

Shin then scoffed as he stated, "Turn end..."

Ritsu groaned and looked at Raikou. "Never better." Ritsu drove up to the group. "I draw!"

**Shin/Hero: 17950: SPC: 4****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 5****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 4****  
****Nami: 6300: SPC: 4****  
****Terra: 4500: SPC: 4****  
****Akira: 4500: SPC: 4****  
****Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 4****  
**  
"This card." Ritsu thought as he remembered what the Wanderer said.

_Flashback_

_"Your means to defeat Apollyon," The Wanderer said and crossed his arms. "Whether or not you use that card falls upon you, and now I return you both to your world, but know that I will be watching with great interest." Ritsu and Yuzuki both nodded and jumped through the gate._

_End Flashback__  
_  
_'I'll use the card later,' _Ritsu thought. "I set two cards facedown and switch my monsters into defense mode." Two reverse cards appeared while Raikou and Belial used their wings as a shield.

* * *

**New Domino City**

The fight against the Apollyon clones was going better than previously, but it was at best a stalemate. The Elemental Duelists' allies, the Order members, and the Signers were holding back the dark dragon lord's doppelgangers, but more were forming with every one destroyed.

"Damn," Shin said, spitting out some blood from his lip, "They're taking some of our best blows and just keep coming."

Kazuma looked to him and said, "Then perhaps we should bring out our true aces and see how they deal with Cyber Eltanin and Asteroid."

As Stardust flew overhead, having destroyed another clone, Yusei looked to Jack as he said, "Hey, Jack, maybe we should show them what Stardust and Archfiend can do."

As Red Dragon Archfiend destroyed another clone as well, Jack smirked. "I agree, we'll destroy them all in one fell swoop!" Jack yelled as they revved up their runners.

Shin looked at Kazuma. "Let's go!" Shin said and summoned forth Asteroid.

"Right!" Kazuma prepared to bring out his ace as well.

As Eltanin and Asteroid took to the skies, both Jack and Yusei's Signer Marks began to glow. Then, Yusei's eyes glowed bright blue as Jack's glowed bright red.

"Now," Yusei declared, "I summon out Formula Synchron!" The Formula-1 styled Synchron appeared on the field, dodging a few Apollyon clones as it raced over to Stardust Dragon.

Then, Jack shouted, "And I summon Dark Resonator and Chain Resonator!" The two Resonators hopped onto the field with a cackle as they joined Red Dragon Archfiend. Just then Jack rode to the front as he held his right fist over his heart as the complete Seal of the Crimson Dragon appeared over his heart and his body became engulfed in a flaming aura. "BURNING SOUL!" Then, his three monsters became engulfed into the same aura as they underwent a Synchro Summon. "I Double Tune Red Dragon Archfiend with Dark and Chain Resonators!" The Tuners split into fiery rings that his Signer Dragon went through.

"The King and The Devil, here and now shall become as one. A Raging Spirit! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Red Nova Dragon!"

In an explosion of flames, Jack's ace monster appeared on the field with a roar, his very aura killing five Apollyon clones without even touching them.

Meanwhile, as Jack did that, Yusei then said, "I tune my Stardust Dragon with Formula Synchron for an Accel Synchro Summon!" Revving up Duel Runner, he blew past everyone as a powerful slipstream enveloped him and his two monsters as they disappeared in a flash of light, just before blasts from two Apollyon clones nailed them. They then appeared in a pocket dimension as the Accel Synchro began.

"Clustering crystal dreams, open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro!"

Just then, Yusei reappeared behind everyone followed by what appeared to be a shooting star.

"Be born, Shooting Star Dragon!"

With a majestic roar, Shooting Star Dragon split into three and killed three Apollyon clones like nothing.

"Woah," Iris said, eyes wide and mouth agape, "Shooting Star Dragon and Red Nova Dragon... They're amazing..."

"Not only that, " Yuki said. "But now that they're here, this battle is now in our favor." Everyone looked at Shooting Star, Red Nova, Eltanin, and Asteroid prepared to attack with the others.

"Let's go, Shooting Star! Stardust Mirage!" Yusei yelled as Shooting Star Dragon split into five colored dragons and charged at the army.

"Tear through them, Red Nova! Burning Soul!" Jack yelled while Red Nova dragon became enveloped by hellfire and followed Shooting Star.

"Receive Judgment from the celestial dragon!" Shin yelled as Asteroid opened its massive maw. "Celestial Judgment!"

"Cyber Eltanin, show them the true power of the machine God," Kazuma said as the dragonic fortress charged his attack. "Dragonic Constellation!"

The four dragons' attacks combined into one powerful stream that completely enveloped the army of Apollyon clones in a massive explosion of light. A massive cheer could be heard from the group of Duelists. "Alright!" Shinji cried triumphantly. "That'll show'em!"

Crow grinned as he said, "And look! Looks like we're finally putting a dent in their numbers! There're definitely less than there were before!"

Nodding, Rai looked to the army of dark dragon clones. "Then, let's press the advantage!"

With a large cheer from the others, they continued on with their attack.

* * *

**Back at the Duel**

Satoshi rode up front as Ritsu ended his turn. Looking to his friend and leader, he said, "Don't worry, buddy, we got this." Looking ahead again, he shouted, "It's my turn! Draw!"

**Shin/Hero: 17950: SPC: 5****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 6****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 5****  
****Nami: 6300: SPC: 5****  
****Terra: 4500: SPC: 5****  
****Akira: 4500: SPC: 5****  
****Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 5**

Examining the cards in his hand, he saw one move he could make. "Alright, first I switch Apollo into defense mode," he ad as he turned his card sideways, making the Dragon of Fire cover himself with his wings. "Next, I'll activate his Special Effect, discarding one card from my hand to the Graveyard to deal you another 500 points of damage! Lucky for you, this time it's not a Dragon so that's all you'll take. Go Apollo!"

His dragon nodded as he leapt into the air and spat out a huge fireball at Hero and Shin, causing them both to swerve out of the way.

**Shin/Hero: 17450: SPC: 5****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 6****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 5****  
****Nami: 6300: SPC: 5****  
****Terra: 4500: SPC: 5****  
****Akira: 4500: SPC: 5****  
****Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 5****  
**  
"And now," Satoshi said as he revealed the three remaining cards in his hand, "I'll fuse my Black Luster Soldier with Goddess with the Third Eye acting as a substitute for Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Hero's eyes widened slightly. "Impossible! You're summoning _that_ monster?"

Satoshi smirked. "You bet! I Fusion Summon out the legendary dragon himself!" Suddenly, Black Luster Soldier leapt into the vortex hat appeared, followed by Goddess with the Third Eye who transformed into Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Then, the new fusion came flying out of the vortex. "Fusion Summon! Dragon Master Knight (12/5000/5000) in defense mode!" The mighty dragon let out an earth-shaking roar with all three heads. "And thanks to the six of us being on a team, my dragon knight gains 500 attack for every dragon other than himself on my side of the field! So, with Raikou, Belial, Apollo, Leviathan, Golem, Kaze-Ryu, and Leonidas, that's a 3500 point boost! Not enough to take Apollyon down right now, but he'll get the power soon! Turn end!" Satoshi said as Dragon Master Knight glowed in a golden aura (5000-8500).

Hero gave a small laugh. "Finally! Someone's showing effort!"

Nami drove in front of the group and panted slightly, Shin's last move took a lot out of the group, and she looked to see Ritsu who wasn't fairing any better. "Their targeting Ritsu to get rid of him, but I won't let them take my brother away!" Nami thought as she was prepared to protect her surrogate brother with her life. "I draw!" Nami yelled and drew her next card.

**Shin/Hero: 17450: SPC: 6****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 6****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 6****  
****Nami: 6300: SPC: 6****  
****Terra: 4500: SPC: 6****  
****Akira: 4500: SPC: 6****  
****Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 6****  
**  
"I summon the Tuner monster Sub Zero Spirit (3/1200/900) in attack mode!" Nami said as a young woman dressed in a beautiful blue kimono with snowflake designs on it, an ice blue lily in her hair and kimono sandals on her feet appeared on the field. "Let me show you the power of Flowing Waters! I tune my Level 8 Leviathan with my Level 3 Spirit!" Sub Zero Spirit kicked off her sandals as she turned into three Synchro Gates made of water. Leviathan then flew through and turned into eight stars as well. Nami's dragon eyes then begin glow blue.

The great oceans provide a noble healer! Its waters will restore all impurities! Synchro Summon! The surging guardian, Kaimen-Dragon of the Calming Oceans (11/3000/2800)!

Leviathan's evolved form appeared on the field and took a defensive stance. "I set one card facedown and end my turn." One reverse card appeared.

As Terra rode the front of the pack, he looked to Nami and said, "Don't worry, Nami, I'll help protect him! Draw!"

Shin/Hero: 17450: SPC: 7  
**Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 7  
Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 7  
Nami: 6300: SPC: 7  
Terra: 4500: SPC: 7  
Akira: 4500: SPC: 7  
Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 7**

Closing his eyes, he thought to himself, _'Please... Please give me the card I need!'_

Just then, Golem looked to him and said, _"Terra... Just trust yourself, kiddo... You can do this..."_

Hearing those words, Terra's eyes shot open, revealing his brownish-orange dragon eyes as the top card of his deck glowed the same color. Without even looking at the card, he slapped onto his Duel Disk as he cried out, "I summon Scrapyard Lord (2/0/0)!" Quickly, appearing on the field was the little scrap metal man with his long beard and throne. "Now, I tune my Level 8 Golem with my Level 2 Scrapyard Lord for a Synchro Summon!" Scrapyard Lord then leapt off his throne and they turned into two brownish-orange Synchro Gates as Golem flew through them. "It's time I showed you Earth's Wisdom!"

Watch as the wisest dragon and the guardian of the earth descends to the field and shares his wisdom! Guide your allies to victory! Synchro Summon! The Wise Dragon, Gaia - Dragon of the Wise Earth (10/3000/4000)!

In a great flash of light, Golem appeared as Gaia, his body younger as he stood upright, spreading his four wings. _"Alright, I'm ready now!"_

Terra then declared, "Now, Golem's effect activates! Once per turn, you take 400 damage for every card on the field! Given that there's 11, you take 4400 damage! Go, Gravity Impulse!" At his command, Gaia flapped his wings open, releasing a yellow wave of gravimetric energy, weighing heavily for a few moments on Shin and Hero.

**Shin/Hero: 13050: SPC: 7****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 7****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 7****  
****Nami: 6300: SPC: 7****  
****Terra: 4500: SPC: 7****  
****Akira: 4500: SPC: 7****  
****Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 7**

"Now," Terra said, "Scrapyard Lord gives Gaia defense equal to the combined defense of all EARTH monsters in my Graveyard until your End Phase (4000-8800)!" Gaia then glowed momentarily as he took his defensive stance. "Lastly, I set one card facedown and end my turn.

Hero smirked, "Looks like they're bringing out the big guns, Shin." Hero looked at the T.G. duelist who just grunted in response. "Why couldn't I get a talkative partner?"

Akira drove up in front of the group and looked at the field. "It won't be long before their turns come around, I just hope we aren't wiped out in one fell swoop." Akira placed his hand on his deck. "I draw!"

**Shin/Hero: 13050: SPC: 8****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 8****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 8****  
****Nami: 6300: SPC: 8****  
****Terra: 4500: SPC: 8****  
****Akira: 4500: SPC: 8****  
****Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 8****  
**  
"I may regret this later, but I activate the Speed Spell - Cards of Sanctity!" Akira yelled out. "By paying four Speed Counters, everyone gets to draw until they hold six cards!" Akira's Runner slowed down as everyone drew until they each had six cards.

**Shin/Hero: 13050: SPC: 8****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 8****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 8****  
****Nami: 6300: SPC: 8****  
****Terra: 4500: SPC: 8****  
****Akira: 4500: SPC: 4****  
****Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 8****  
**  
Akira's eyes shifted to light green dragon eyes as he smirked. "Since I control Kaze-Ryu, I'm allowed to Special Summon the Tuner monster Mist Valley Hurricane (3/1000/500) in attack mode!" Slapping the card onto his Duel Disk, out of it appeared a young man dressed like an Indian with eagle wings coming out of his back, but instead of legs, all he had was a green tornado that continued spinning. "I tune my Level 8 Kaze-Ryu with my Level 3 Hurricane!" Hurricane split into three Synchro Gates of pure wind as Kaze-Ryu flew through turning into eight stars.

A new storm begins with righteous fury! Its mighty winds will blow away all evil! Synchro Summon! The mighty tempest, Arashi – Dragon of the Raging Storms (11/3100/2600)!

Arashi appeared out of the violent hurricane with a deafening roar. "I activate Arashi's ability! I can destroy one monster on the field and deal damage equal to its level by 300!" Akira pointed at Apollyon. "Apollyon's level is 9, so you take 2700 points of damage! Raging Tempest!" Arashi sent razor sharp winds at Apollyon, tearing the dark dragon to shreds while Hero and Shin looked on with little interest.

**Shin/Hero: 10350: SPC: 8****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 8****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 8****  
****Nami: 6300: SPC: 8****  
****Terra: 4500: SPC: 8****  
****Akira: 4500: SPC: 4****  
****Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 8****  
**  
"Alright!" Kurogasa yelled. "We got rid of Apollyon!" Before he could say anything else, Hero began to chuckle.

"Got rid of Master Apollyon? Foolish, very foolish." Hero plucked a card from his hand. "I activate the effect of the monster card (Azure) Sacrifice to the Dark Dragon (2/200/100)." Hero held up the card which depicted an unknown man being consumed by black flames. "By discarding this card from my hand when Master is destroyed, I can bring him back with his attack bonus still on him." Hero discarded the card as black flames surrounded both Duelists while the dark dragon lord appeared on the field as if nothing ever happened to him (3300 - 23,850).

"And it only costs us 2000 life points," Hero said as the black flames scorched them a little bit.

**Shin/Hero: 8350: SPC: 8****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 8****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 8****  
****Nami: 6300: SPC: 8****  
****Terra: 4500: SPC: 8****  
****Akira: 4500: SPC: 4****  
****Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 8****  
**  
"I...I set one card facedown and end my turn," Akira said as one reverse card appeared on the field.

Kurogasa rode up to Akira and quickly placed his hand on the Wind User's shoulder. "It's alright, man. You damaged him. I'll handle it from here."

Akira nodded sadly as he said, "Okay, go get'em, buddy."

Kurogasa nodded back with a smile. "You got it. Draw!"

**Shin/Hero: 8350: SPC: 9****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 9****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 9****  
****Nami: 6300: SPC: 9****  
****Terra: 4500: SPC: 9****  
****Akira: 4500: SPC: 5****  
****Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 9****  
**  
As Kurogasa drew, the full Seal of the Crimson Dragon appeared on his back as the top card of his Deck glowed brightly as he drew it. Immediately, he knew what to do. "To begin, I summon Haos Wontu (2/100/0) in defense mode!" The penguin faced rabbit quickly appeared on the field.

Hero laughed hysterically at Wontu. "HAHAHAHAHA! That's the best you could do!?"

Kurogasa just smirked as Wontu growled at Apollyon. "Just wait, because now I activate the Speed Spell - Shield Crush, removing 3 Speed Counters to destroy Wontu who then is banished!"

**Shin/Hero: 8350: SPC: 9****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 9****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 9****  
****Nami: 6300: SPC: 9****  
****Terra: 4500: SPC: 9****  
****Akira: 4500: SPC: 5****  
****Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 6****  
**  
As Wontu was destroyed by the beam, Hero asked in confusion, "What good was that?"

Then, a golden spot glowed above Kurogasa's heart as he exclaimed, "This! As Wontu is now removed from play, I can tune my Level 8 Haos Omega Leonidas with my Level 2 Haos Wontu for a Shine Synchro! SHINING HEART!" Leonidas then flew through two golden Synchro Gates created from Wontu's spirit before becoming engulfed in an orb of golden light.

The light of evolution flashes in the darkness of degeneration! Let its luminous glow open the door to a new era! Shine Synchro! Evolve from light, Haos Coruscant Leonidas (10/3500/2500)!

In an explosion of light, Leonidas appeared in his evolved form.

"Sweet!" Nami shouted. "Now, Raikou, Belial, and Apollo only need to evolve!"

Kurogasa then grabbed a card from his hand and said, "I now set one card face down and end my turn."

Hero started to chuckle as his runner sped up. "I should correct what the Water User said." Hero said and placed his hand on his deck. "There is one more dragon that hasn't evolved."

Realization struck Ritsu. "N-No way!"

"I draw!" Hero drew his next card.

**Shin/Hero: 8350: SPC: 10****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 10****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 10****  
****Nami: 6300: SPC: 10****  
****Terra: 4500: SPC: 10****  
****Akira: 4500: SPC: 6****  
****Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 7****  
**  
"I summon the Tuner monster Dragon Fiend (2/900/900) in attack mode!" Out of a dark portal came a dragon that looked like a mini Montage Dragon. "I think it's time we showed them what true despair is."

Apollyon gave a dark chuckle. _"I'll crush them all!"_

"I tune my Level 9 Apollyon with my Level 2 Dragon Fiend!" Dragon Fiend roared as he turned into two black Synchro Gates and surrounded Apollyon, turning him into nine dark stars. "I guess I should call this ability True Darkness."

As the light evolves, so will the darkness, watch as the true meaning of despair descends onto the battlefield! Synchro Summon! Consume them all with your Darkness; (Azure) Apollyon, Dragon of True Darkness (11/4000/3000)!

A pillar of black flames shot up from behind the two Duelists as Apollyon appeared in his evolved form, his form was more slender then his previous form, he had four wings and four piercing red eyes.

_"Hmm, it's not every day I get to use my true form,"_ Apollyon said.

"We still have a chance!" Ritsu yelled at him as Apollyon scoffed at Ritsu's bravado.

_"This battle is nothing more than child's play to me,"_ Apollyon said and looked at Raikou. _"Compared to my battle with Raikou, this is just a trivial game, but if you're so insistent on this, I guess I can show you the gap between us."__  
_  
"I activate Apollyon's ability!" Hero yelled. "When he's Synchro Summoned, the attack power of his lesser counterpart, power boost and all, are added to Apollyon!" Apollyon grew ten times his original size as his attack power skyrocketed (4000 - 27,850).

"This is bad." Satoshi muttered.

"And it gets better." Hero said. "Since Dragon Fiend was used for a synchro summon; Apollyon's attack points are doubled until the end of the turn!" Hero yelled.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled as Apollyon doubled in size as did his attack points (27,850 - 55,700).

"A-An attack power o-of over 55,000!" Terra said with fear in his voice.

"And as long as Apollyon is on the field, his attacks cannot be stopped, so that pesky ability that Shine Synchro has is completely useless." Hero said which shocked everyone, especially Kurogasa. "Now then, I activate the (Azure) Speed Spell - Forbidden Power!" Hero yelled as the Speed Spell depicted a dragon with a dark aura around it. "By giving up seven speed counters, I can select one Synchro Monster and if there is any attack boosts on them, they become permanent!" Hero said as both his and Shin's Runner slowed down while a dark aura surrounded Apollyon.  
**  
****Shin/Hero: 8350: SPC: 3****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 10****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 10****  
****Nami: 6300: SPC: 10****  
****Terra: 4500: SPC: 10****  
****Akira: 4500: SPC: 6****  
****Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 7****  
**  
"Now then," Hero looked at the field for his unfortunate target for an attack. Then his eyes rested on Nami who had a look of horror on her face. "Let us see if you can survive this attack. Apollyon, crush her."

_"With pleasure," _Apollyon breathed deeply, gathering a large amount of darkness in his mouth. _"Dark Destruction!"_ Apollyon fired a powerful stream of darkness at Leviathan and Nami.

"What'll you do now water user?" Hero asked as the attack neared her. "You can dodge the attack, but it will hit the light user instead."

"Nami, move!" Ritsu yelled as Nami smiled at him.

"I know you can defeat him, Ritsu, you have us at your side."

"NAMI!" Ritsu yelled as a giant explosion occurred, sending Nami onto the street.

**Shin/Hero: 8350: SPC: 3****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 10****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 10****  
****Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Terra: 4500: SPC: 10****  
****Akira: 4500: SPC: 6****  
****Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 7****  
**  
"NAMI!" Everyone yelled as she seemed unconscious with an activated trap card on the field.

"The (Azure) Cling to Life Trap Card," Hero said to himself. "When the owner's Life Points reach 0, by removing from play a Dragon Synchro, you get to keep 100 Life Points." Hero frown turned into a small smirk. "Even though she has Life Points left, she is unable to ride, meaning she is unable to duel, but you still get to use her Graveyard."

Ritsu gritted his teeth in anger and glared at Hero and Apollyon. "Bastards!"

"What's the matter, Light User? If you want to avenge your friend, you better do it fast because since the Water Dragon left the field, the Fire User's Dragon Knight loses 500 attack points," Hero said as the attack on Dragon Master Knight dropped (8500 - 8000). "I end my turn."

"_Tch, what now?" _Ritsu thought. _"Nothing we have will even come close to Apollyon! We've got to think of a strategy and quick, otherwise we're done for."_

* * *

**To be continued**

**Ch.71 END.**

**Thetrueazure: And there is part one of the duel. I would like to thank Serpentdragon for helping me with this duel.**

**Kazuma: So when are we expecting the final part?**

**Thetrueazure: Right after this is posted. Till next time!**

* * *

**Ritsu: Apollyons power is overwhelming, nothing we have even comes close to him. We're being picked off one by one now, if I don't think of something quickly then we'll be destroyed.**

**Next Time; Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements: The Final Battle part 3.**

**"I will not be sealed again!"**


	73. Final Battle Part 4

**Thetrueazure: Here it is the final part to this epic duel!**

**Kazuma: Good, I need a vacation.**

**Thetrueazure: Shut up. I would like to thank Serpentdragon for helping me with these final chapters.**

* * *

"A-An attack power o-of over 55,000!" Terra said with fear in his voice.

"And as long as Apollyon is on the field, his attacks cannot be stopped, so that pesky ability that Shine Synchro has is completely useless," Hero said which shocked everyone, especially Kurogasa. "Now then, I activate the (Azure) Speed Spell - Forbidden Power!" Hero yelled as the Speed Spell depicted as dragon with a dark aura around it. "By giving up seven Speed Counters, I can select one Synchro Monster and if there is any attack boosts on them, they become permanent!" Hero said as both his and Shin's Runner slowed down while a dark aura surrounded Apollyon.  
**  
****Shin/Hero: 8350: SPC: 3****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 10****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 10****  
****Nami: 6300: SPC: 10****  
****Terra: 4500: SPC: 10****  
****Akira: 4500: SPC: 6****  
****Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 7****  
**  
"Now then," Hero looked at the field for his unfortunate target for an attack. Then his eyes rested on Nami who had a look of horror on her face. "Let us see if you can survive this attack. Apollyon, crush her."

_"With pleasure," _Apollyon breathed deeply, gathering a large amount of darkness in his mouth. _"Dark Destruction!"_ Apollyon fired a powerful stream of darkness at Leviathan and Nami.

"What'll you do now, Water User?" Hero asked as the attack neared her. "You can dodge the attack, but it will hit the Light User instead."

"Nami, move!" Ritsu yelled as Nami smiled at him.

"I know you can defeat him, Ritsu, you have us at your side."

"NAMI!" Ritsu yelled as a giant explosion occurred, sending Nami onto the street.

**Shin/Hero: 8350: SPC: 3****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 10****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 10****  
****Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Terra: 4500: SPC: 10****  
****Akira: 4500: SPC: 6****  
****Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 7****  
**  
"NAMI!" Everyone yelled as she seemed unconscious with an activated trap card on the field.

"The (Azure) Cling to Life Trap Card," Hero said to himself. "When the owner's Life Points reach 0, by removing from play a Dragon Synchro, you get to keep 100 Life Points." Hero's frown turned into a small smirk. "Even though she has Life Points left, she is unable to ride, meaning she is unable to duel, but you still get to use her Graveyard."

Ritsu gritted his teeth in anger and glared at Hero and Apollyon. "Bastards!"

"What's the matter, Light User? If you want to avenge your friend, you better do it fast because since the Water Dragon left the field, the Fire User's Dragon Knight loses 500 attack points," Hero said as the attack on Dragon Master Knight dropped (8500 - 8000). "I end my turn."

"_Tch, what now?" _Ritsu thought. _"Nothing we have will even come close to Apollyon! We've got to think of a strategy and quick, otherwise we're done for."_

* * *

**Ch.72 The Final Battle Pt.4**

"Nami! Nami!" Akira shouted back in horror, fearing for the safety of his girlfriend.

Hero just laughed at the sight, finding it rather amusing. "Oh, how cute! The Wind User is worried about his beloved! Well, perhaps Shin will be kind enough to have Master Apollyon eliminate you next! Shin?"

The Tech Genus Duelist just nodded as he rode to the front of the pack. "Draw."

**Shin/Hero: 8350: SPC: 4****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 11****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 11****  
****Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Terra: 4500: SPC: 11****  
****Akira: 4500: SPC: 7****  
****Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 8****  
**  
Adding his card into his hand, he then said, "I will now have Master Apollyon attack Arashi - Dragon of the Raging Storms."

However, instantly, Kurogasa flipped up a facedown. "Nice try, Shin, but I activate Threatening Roar, preventing you from declaring attacks this turn! I may not be able to stop Apollyon's attacks when declared, but I can keep him from declaring them all together this turn!" Suddenly, a menacing roar erupted from Kurogasa's Trap Card, sending a shockwave at Apollyon who barely even flinched.

_"Heh... That tickled,"_ the dark dragon lord mocked. _"Shin?"_

Shin nodded to his master's statement and grabbed a card from his hand. "I activate the (Serpentdragon) Speed Spell - Rage of the Darkest Dragon. By giving up 4 SPCs, if a monster with 'Apollyon' in its name is unable to declare an attack; you can deal damage equal to half its attack to an opponent. And I choose you, Wind User."

**Shin/Hero: 8350: SPC: 0****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 11****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 11****  
****Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Terra: 4500: SPC: 11****  
****Akira: 4500: SPC: 7****  
****Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 8**

"Akira, look out!" Terra shouted as he saw Apollyon charge up.

_"Darkness Rage!"_ Apollyon shouted as he fired his attack, a dark bolt of lightning.

Looking to the others, Akira said, "Guys, finish these dirt bags off for me." Just then, as the attack struck him, his face down flipped up.

"AKIRA!"

**Shin/Hero: 8350: SPC: 0****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 11****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 11****  
****Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Terra: 4500: SPC: 11****  
****Akira: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 8****  
**  
When the smoke cleared, everyone looked back to see Akira was sprawled out, barely alive, and his Duel Runner a total wreck. However, he had activated a Cling to Life Trap Card just like Nami, removing Arashi to do so.

Hero spat as he rode on. "Pathetic... You Elemental Duelists just don't know when to do die, do you? Oh well... On the bright side, he's out of the Duel, and with the Dragon of Wind removed from play, the Fire User's Dragon Master Knight grows even weaker," Hero said as the dragon knight lost more power (8000-7500).

Shin then silently took a card from his hand. "I set one card facedown. End turn."

Ritsu gritted his teeth angrily. He was absolutely livid, not only did those two knock his surrogate sister and his friend out of the duel, but they had the gall to insult them. "I will make you pay." Ritsu placed his hand on his deck. "I draw!"

**Shin/Hero: 8350: SPC: 1****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 12****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 12****  
****Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Terra: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Akira: 4500: SPC: 8****  
****Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 9**

"I summon the Tuner monster Hope Dragon (3/1500/1000) in attack mode!" Ritsu yelled as his signature tuner appeared on the field. "Next I activate the speed spell (Azure) Advance Charge! By removing 4 Speed Counters, I'm allowed to Special Summon a Warrior-Type monster from my hand and I pick Dark Knight Apprentice (2/1000/1000)!" Krad's signature Tuner appeared on the field as well right beside the other dragons.

"Bring it, User of Light and Shadows," Hero smirked.

Ritsu's left eye glowed crimson red and his right eye glowed azure blue. "This is a new ability I unlocked; Twilight Soul! I tune my Level 8 Raikou with my Level 3 Hope Dragon and I tune my Level 8 Belial with my Level 2 Apprentice!" Hope Dragon and Dark Knight Apprentice turned into their respective Synchro Gates and surrounded both dragons, turning them into eight stars.

When the stars of heaven converge, they open the door to a new power! Become that power that lights the way to our future! Synchro Summon! Divinity's Resolve, Inazuma - Dragon of the Divine Light (11/3200/2700)!

Hidden in the darkness, a true soul awakens! Emerge from thy slumber and aid me in my quest against evil! Synchro Summon! The supporting pillar of darkness, Kage – The Dragon of the Aiding Shade (10/3100/2300)!

Both dragons of Heaven and Shadows evolved forms appeared on the field with all of their glory. "Kage's effect activates; Soul Return!" Kage created a sphere in his hand as the souls of Kaimen and Arashi returned to Nami and Akira's graveyard. "I set one card facedown and end my turn. Bring the heat, Satoshi!"

Satoshi nodded as he rode to the front. "You got it! Draw!" Drawing his card, he added it to his hand immediately.

**Shin/Hero: 8350: SPC: 2****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 12****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 12****  
****Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Terra: 4500: SPC: 0: 12****  
****Akira: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 10**

As he closed his eyes briefly, grabbing his card, he thought, _'This one is for you, Shiko.'_ He then opened them to reveal his orange-red dragon eyes. "I summon the Tuner monster Inferno Spirit (3/1600/800) in attack mode!" The flaming spirit of the dragon appeared on the field with a roar. Then, looking to Apollo, he shouted, "Ready, Apollo!?"

The Dragon of Fire gave his master a thumbs up. _"Let's do it, Satoshi!"_

Nodding, Satoshi then said, "I tune my Level 8 Apollo - Dragon of the Flames with my Level 3 Inferno Spirit for a Synchro Summon! Feel my power! Burning Resolve!" Just then, as Satoshi briefly had a flaming aura around him, Inferno Spirit split into three fiery Synchro Gates.

As the inferno dragon awakens from its long slumber, it shall incinerate everything that opposes it! Show your foe your unwavering resolve! Synchro Summon! The resolve of the Inferno, Nova - Dragon of the Inferno (11/3300/2500)!

With a mighty roar, Apollo appeared in his evolved form as the Dragon of the Inferno, spreading his four wings. Satoshi then said, "Now, I activate Nova's special ability! By discarding one monster from my hand, I can deal my opponent damage equal to half the discarded monster's attack points! So, I'll discard my Tyrant Dragon! And with a total of 2900 attack points, you take 1450 damage!"

Kurogasa pumped his fist into the air. "Alright, go Satoshi!"

"Nova, burn away their life points with Mega Burner!" At Satoshi's command, Nova released a beam of heat energy from his mouth that hit both Hero and Shin.

**Shin/Hero: 6900: SPC: 2****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 12****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 12****  
****Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Terra: 4500: SPC: 0: 12****  
****Akira: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 10****  
**  
While the two recovered from that, Satoshi then grabbed two cards from his hand. "Now, I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

* * *

Nami opened her eyes to find herself on the pavement next to her wrecked duel runner. _'I guess I'm out.'_ Nami tried to get up but the moment she moved, blinding pain shot through her body. "D-Damn it!"

_"Don't move too much Nami."_ Leviathan said. _"You took the brunt of that attack; if you were anybody else, you would have been dead in an instant."_

"Hehe, then I should thank the Lord I got out alright." Nami looked at her dragon. "What happened while I was out?"

_"While you were out, Shin's turn came around,"_ Leviathan explained. _"He...Took out Akira."__  
_  
Nami's eyes widened, she looked to see Akira only a few feet away from her. _'This is going to hurt like hell.'_ Nami rolled to her stomach, trying her hardest to ignore the pain and began to crawl to Akira. Each movement sent unbearable pain through her body, even though Leviathan was trying her best to numb the pain. After a few minutes, she made it to Akira and grabbed his hand. "Wake up, Akira."

Akira began to stir as he tried to sit up. "N-Nami?"

"Don't move," Nami said and gave a slight laugh. "Apollyon sure did a number on us." She moved forward and placed her head on his chest.

Akira looked at the screen of his wrecked runner. "Looks like Satoshi brought out Nova and was able to deal some damage."

Nami nodded as she said, "Now, hopefully, Terra can, too, because he's up."

* * *

"Nice job, Satoshi!" Terra exclaimed as he rode to catch up with the Fire User.

"Thanks, now keep the damage going!" He replied to the Earth User.

With a nod, Terra rode to the front of the pack. "Draw!"

**Shin/Hero: 6900: SPC: 3****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 12****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 12****  
****Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Terra: 4500: SPC: 12****  
****Akira: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 11****  
**  
Adding his new card to his hand, Terra saw there was not much he could do at that point. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2, removing 7 SPCs to draw one card!"

**Shin/Hero: 6900: SPC: 3****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 12****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 12****  
****Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Terra: 4500: SPC: 5****  
****Akira: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 11**

He then drew his new card as he slowed down and decided on a move. Looking at his cards, though, after his draw, he came to a realization. _'No way! With this move, I... I can win this! I can defeat them right now!'_ Taking a deep breath, he and Gaia exchanged a nod as he began his turn. "Okay, for starters, I activate the next effect of Speed World 2, removing 4 more Speed Counters to deal you 800 damage for each Speed Spell I have, and I have two for a total of 1600!" He shouted as he showed the two, turning his Runner to face Hero and Shin. Lightning shot out then from the front of his Runner, one bolt hitting each of them.

**Shin/Hero: 5300: SPC: 3****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 12****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 12****  
****Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Terra: 4500: SPC: 1****  
****Akira: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 11**

Hero grunted as he felt the force of the blast. "Urgh... I'll get you for that, Earth User."

Terra just smirked as he said, "Really, because I still have more in store for you! Firstly, I set two cards facedown. Now, Gaia's effect activates! I can now deal you 400 points of damage for each card on the field! With the six dragons we have and the eight facedowns, that's a total of 14 cards, equaling 5600 damage, enough to take you both down!"

"WHAT!?" Hero and Apollyon roared in angry disbelief and terror.

"Go, Terra!" Ritsu shouted.

Kurogasa pumped his fist into the air, cheering, "You got this!"

Satoshi then shot him the thumbs up and said, "Make the win, buddy!"

Pointing to Hero and Shin, Terra commanded, "Gaia, wipeout their Life Points! Gravity Impact!"

Gaia took to the skies, charging up the powerful gravity wave intended to defeat their enemies once and for all...

But it was all for naught. Just then, Shin activated his facedown card. "Trap, activate. Nature's Reflection!" Just then, a huge glowing stone tablet appeared in front of Apollyon and them. "With this card, all effect damage we would take gets sent back to you... Meaning you lose, Earth User."

"NO!" Terra shouted in sudden realization of his rash move. He had come so close to winning it for them only to fail. Looking down in shame, a single angry tear trickled down his face as he said, "I'm sorry, guys..."

Gaia was unable to stop the wave of gravimetric energy he released as it hit the tablet and was reflected back to Terra. All Terra could do was activate his previous facedown as the gravity wave hit, damaging his Runner and causing him to spin out.

"TERRA!" Ritsu, Satoshi, and Kurogasa shouted in horror as their friend spun out.

**Shin/Hero: 5300: SPC: 3****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 12****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 12****  
****Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Terra: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Akira: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 11****  
**  
Looking at his monster in confusion, Hero growled angrily as he saw that Terra, just like the others, had activated a Cling to Life, removing Gaia from play to do it. "Urgh... Are you ALL going to make that same overused maneuver!? ...Well, I guess it doesn't matter. He STILL can't Duel any longer, and now it's just the three of you. And once more, Shinamori's dragon knight loses more power." Dragon Master Knight's aura started to dissipate (7500 - 7000).

* * *

**New Domino City.**

Since Yusei, Jack, Shin and Kazuma summoned their aces they nearly wiped out all of the clones, the remaining clones were taken out by everyone else as it seemed relatively clear for them to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Finally finished." Iris said and fell over. "Damn dragons were like cockroaches, you kill one and two more take its place."

"At least we were able to destroy them." Yuki said as she looked at her husband. "How are Ritsu and the others doing?"

Shin remained silent as he homed in on their signal and brought it up on the air display in front of them. They were shocked to see the current scoreboard.

**Shin/Hero: 5300: SPC: 3****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 12****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 12****  
****Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Terra: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Akira: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 11****  
**  
"Apollyon took out Nami, Akira and Terra!?" Miharu said in shock as they each saw the said three unconscious, but alive on the pavement next to their wrecked runners.

"Terra," Jihl said in worry as Akiza placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "How could those two be that powerful?"

"Apparently, Apollyon also had an evolved form he saved for this moment." Shin explained. "And it's currently the strongest card on the field with over 50,000 attack points."

"Over 50,000!" Melody yelled in shock. "None of their cards even hold a candle to that kind of power."

Yuki thought for a moment. "The only card that might have a chance against him is Twilight, and that's a big _if_," Yuki said as she thought. _"I hope you have a plan, Ritsu."_

* * *

**Back at the Duel**

As Kurogasa rode to the front of the pack; he closed his eyes briefly and tried to focus. It was down to him, Satoshi, and Ritsu. He needed something to even the odds, something to do to balance out the immense power of Apollyon in his true form. He had enough SPCs to try and destroy Apollyon, but chances were that either Hero or Shin had cards in their hands to prevent his destruction, so that was no good. And regardless of which cards in his Graveyard he chose if he tried to access Leonidas's effect, none would even make a dent against the dark dragon lord._ 'I've just got to trust that my Deck will give me something.' _Placing his hand over his Deck, he closed his eyes briefly before saying, "Draw!" he then pulled the top card of his Deck to start his turn.

**Shin/Hero: 5300: SPC: 4  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 12  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 12**

**Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT**

**Terra: 100: SPC: 0: OUT**

**Akira: 100: SPC: 0: OUT**

**Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 12**

Examining the cards in his hand, he saw a potential move, but he decided to increase his odds. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2, removing 7 Speed Counters to draw one more card!"

**Shin/Hero: 5300: SPC: 4****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 12****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 12****  
****Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Terra: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Akira: 100: SPC: 0: OUT**  
**Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 5****  
**  
Kurogasa slowed down a bit as he drew his card, increasing his hand to six cards. _"I can't summon anything, but I can at least set up something to damage them some more. If I lower them enough, then Satoshi should be able to damage them with Nova, and then Ritsu would just need to find a way to take out the small chunk left."_ Sighing, he said, "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Hero chuckled at Kurogasa mockingly as he rode up to him. "What's the matter, Signer? Starting to realize that your fight is hopeless?"

"In your dreams," Kurogasa retorted. "Just make your move, Hero."

Hero smirked. "I suppose I can put you out of your misery." Hero placed his hand on his deck. "I draw!"

**Shin/Hero: 5300: SPC: 5****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 12****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 12****  
****Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Terra: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Akira: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 6****  
**  
"I activate the Trap Card Full Salvo!" Kurogasa yelled as one of the facedowns he placed last turn flipped face up. "Here's the deal; I ditch my entire hand, and I get to deal 200 points of damage for each card sent." Kurogasa sent his entire hand to the graveyard which consisted of for cards. "I had four cards, so you take 800 points of damage! Open wide!" Four missiles shot out from the card and slammed into the two duelists.

**Shin/Hero: 4500: SPC: 5****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 12****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 12****  
****Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Terra: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Akira: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Kurogasa: 4500: SPC: 6****  
**  
Hero's patience was at an all-time end as they lost their life points. "That's it! Apollyon, end this pathetic Signer's existence!" Hero yelled. "And like I said before, his attacks cannot be stopped, so you're a sitting duck!"

Kurogasa looked at Ritsu and Satoshi as Apollyon was preparing for his attack. "Don't give up guys; I know you can beat him. Don't let the others' sacrifice be in vain."

_"Dark Destruction!"_ Apollyon fired a concentrated blast of darkness that engulfed Leonidas and Kurogasa, destroying his Runner and sending Kurogasa onto the side of the road, barely alive.

"KUROGASA!" Ritsu and Satoshi yelled in horror.

**Shin/Hero: 5300: SPC: 5****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 12****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 12****  
****Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Terra: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Akira: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Kurogasa: 100: SPC: 0: OUT**

"KUROGASA!" Kuraki yelled in horror as well as she saw her boyfriend barely alive on the side of the road with his Cling to Life Trap Card active as it removed his Shine Synchro.

"And then there were two," Hero said with a laugh. "Are you two still going to fight after we have utterly destroyed your friends?"

"We won't give up!" Ritsu yelled. "We WILL end this war!"

_"Big words for someone facing me,"_ Apollyon said.

"I'll end my turn while the Fire User's pathetic excuse for a dragon gets weaker," Hero said as Dragon Master Knight grew even weaker (7000 - 6500).

Hero then looked to Shin and said, "Alright, Shin, finish of the Fire User and then the Light User will be easy pickings!"

Shin gave a nod as he rode up to the front to begin. "Draw."

**Shin/Hero: 5300: SPC: 5****  
****Ritsu: 2600: SPC: 12****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 12****  
****Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Terra: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Akira: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Kurogasa: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
**  
He barely even gave the card a second glance. "I activate Speed World 2's first effect. I remove 4 Speed Counters to damage the Light User. I have two Speed Spells, meaning you take 1600 damage." He revealed his two Speed Spells as he turned around and blasted the lightning bolt at Ritsu, causing him to growl in pain.

"Ritsu!" Satoshi yelled, looking to his friend.

From their spot, as they saw this on the monitor, Yuki cried out, "RITSU! NO, MY SON!"

Doing his best to comfort her, Ritsu's father held his wife as he watched the Duel and thought, _"Stay strong, son, you can make it!"_

**Shin/Hero: 5300: SPC: 1****  
****Ritsu: 1000: SPC: 12****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 12****  
****Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Terra: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Akira: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Kurogasa: 100: SPC: 0: OUT**

As the smoke faded, Satoshi looked as he saw Ritsu covered in more wounds and burns. "You alright, man?" Ritsu's rival-turned-friend asked.

Ritsu nodded, spitting a bit of blood out as he rode along. "I will be..."

Hero just laughed, finding it all amusing. "Ah ha ha! This is too fun! The Light User watches his friends go down one-by-one while he gets tortured! I love this! Now then, Shin, finish off the Fire User!"

Shin nodded, cracking an uncharacteristic smirk. "Lord Apollyon, kill the Fire User and destroy Nova. Dark Destruction!"

Apollyon laughed maniacally as he charged his attack. _"Farewell, Nova!"_

As the blast went flying off, Satoshi looked to Nova who gave him the nod. "Not quite, Apollyon! I activate my face down, Defense Draw!"

"WHAT!?"

Satoshi nodded as he said, "Now, I take no Battle Damage and I get to draw a card!"

Growling, Hero said, "Perhaps, but our master still destroys your dragon!" The moment he finished that sentence, the blast from Apollyon collided with Nova, causing the Dragon of the Inferno to roar in agony as he was destroyed. The rest of the blast tried to hit Satoshi, but he was protected by a barrier created by his Defense Draw. Nonetheless, the energy from it really shook up his Runner, almost making him spin out.

"Nova isn't gone for long! Because next, I activate my Miracle's Wake Trap Card, reviving Nova! So, return, Nova - Dragon of the Inferno!" Satoshi shouted as a huge burst of flames erupted from his Graveyard as he finally regained his balance. Then, exploding out of a massive fireball, nova gave a mighty roar as he returned to the field.

_"Dang, that was WAY more painful than I expected!"_ Nova groaned as he cracked his neck.

"Sorry, buddy," Satoshi said, sadly.

Nova then shot him a thumbs up and said, _"It's all good, partner. We're both alright... For now. We can still barbeque Apollyon!"__  
_  
Shin growled angrily as did Apollyon, seeing their attack was useless. Lacking another move, Shin said, "Turn end."

Ritsu shook his head to try and stay conscious, he had 1000 life points left, three cards left in hand and four cards on the field. "I draw!" Ritsu drew his next card.

**Shin/Hero: 5300: SPC: 2****  
****Ritsu: 1000: SPC: 12****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 12****  
****Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Terra: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Akira: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Kurogasa: 100: SPC: 0: OUT**

"I activate the effect of Speed World 2; I give up 7 speed counters in order to draw an extra card!" Ritsu yelled as his runner slowed down while he drew his fifth card.

**Shin/Hero: 5300: SPC: 2****  
****Ritsu: 1000: SPC: 5****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 12****  
****Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Terra: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Akira: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Kurogasa: 100: SPC: 0: OUT**

"No matter what you draw, it will be useless against us!" Hero said with a laugh. "Why don't you just give up? I promise I'll make your death quick and painless."

"Not a chance in hell!"

_"That can be arranged,"_ Apollyon said.

"Shut up! I activate the Speed Spell Speed Fusion! Since I have more than 4 Speed Counters, I can fuse Inazuma and Kage in order to make Twilight!" Ritsu yelled as a portal appeared in the sky as Kage and Inazuma flew into the portal. "I unite the souls of both the deepest shadow and the highest heaven! Open the gate of chaos and awaken from your slumber so that you may lend us your power to destroy evil!"

"Ohhh! This is starting to get good!" Hero said with glee.

"Fusion Summon! Become the dawn of all evil! Our messenger of chaos! Twilight-The Dragon of Chaos (12/3600/2800)!" The portal above them exploded in a shower of stardust as the combined form of Kage and Inazuma appeared on the field and readied its blade.

_"So the final battle is upon us,"_ Twilight said to himself as he pointed his blade at Apollyon. _"Very well, I shall see to it that you're vanquished!"__  
_  
_"I'd like to see you try, puny dragon," _Apollyon said mockingly.

"Since Kage left the field, Twilight gains all of his attack points!" A shadowy image of Kage enveloped Twilight in a dark aura (3600 - 6700). He then looked at the field as well as his comrades' Graveyards. _"If I use Twilight's effect, I should have enough to get rid of him, but the cards they have in their hands are probably able to counter his ability. I have to play it safe for now."__  
_  
"What's the matter, Light User? Lost your nerve?" Hero asked.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn," Ritsu said as one reverse card appeared on the field.

Hero saw this and laughed. "This is too rich! You're nothing but talk! You talk a big game about protecting your comrades, but they're either an inch to death, or they're about to be!" Smirking, Hero then said, "And thank you for fusing your beasts together! Now, thanks to you, your friend's Dragon Master Knight grows weaker still with one less dragon on the field (6500-6000)!" Laughing hysterically by this point, he said, "It's hopeless! Even with your most powerful dragon out, you're still nothing! And, oh, the disgrace of letting your friends die for you, how path-!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Hero paused mid-sentence as he turned his head to Satoshi after his outburst.

Glaring daggers at Hero, his body radiating a fiery aura, Satoshi said, "Listen to me, dirt bag, Ritsu is more honorable a man than you will ever be! He did not betray his friends, unlike you! He always stood up for them! We would all willingly give up our lives to give him the chance to bring Apollyon down! Because he would do the same for us! That power, the power to unite others, it's what earned him my respect and changed me from his bitter rival to his friend! And now, I'm going to prove it! This is the power he taught me, the power to fight for others! DRAW!"

**Shin/Hero: 5300: SPC: 3****  
****Ritsu: 1000: SPC: 6****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 12****  
****Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Terra: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Akira: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Kurogasa: 100: SPC: 0: OUT**

Ritsu just watched in awe as he murmured to himself, "Satoshi..."

Meanwhile, as Satoshi pulled the card from his Deck, he thought of everyone he was fighting for: the other Elemental Duelists, Kurogasa, his siblings Sakura, Hikari, and Daichi, their friends, and Shiko... Flipping the card over, he quickly examined it and nodded. He was ready. "Here I go..." Revealing the card he drew, he said, "I activate (Serpentdragon) Speed Spell - Grail of the Dragon's Blood! By activating this Speed Spell and sacrificing 6 Speed Counters, I can sacrifice one Dragon-Type monster on my field and select another one to give their attack to! So, I'll release my Dragon Master Knight to give his 6000 to Twilight - Dragon of Chaos!" Suddenly, appearing on the field above Satoshi's head as he drove on was a golden Holy Grail with dragons encrusted in jewels over it. As Dragon Master Knight turned into a ball of light, it went into the grail, filling it with red dragon blood. The grail then went to Twilight who took it in his hands and drank it, increasing his attack (3600-9600).

**Shin/Hero: 5300: SPC: 3****  
****Ritsu: 1000: SPC: 6****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 6****  
****Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Terra: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Akira: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Kurogasa: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
**  
_"Thank you, Satoshi,"_ Twilight said before downing the contents of the grail, causing gold and purple flames to ignite around Twilight's sword.

Hero scoffed as he watched this. "Pathetic. Twilight still does not come close to matching Master Apollyon's power."

Seeming as if he didn't even here Hero, Satoshi then said, "Now, I activate the effect of Nova! I discard my Armed Dragon LV 10 to deal you and Shin 1500 damage! Go, Mega Burner!"

_"You got it!"_ Nova shouted as he absorbed the spirit of Armed Dragon LV 10. _"Eat flames! Mega Burner!"_ After charging up the blast in his mouth, he opened his jaws wide and released the powerful fire stream, completely surrounding Hero and Shin in the flames.

**Shin/Hero: 3800: SPC: 3****  
****Ritsu: 1000: SPC: 6****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 6****  
****Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Terra: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Akira: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Kurogasa: 100: SPC: 0: OUT**

Satoshi then gave a sigh as he watched the effect. Knowing he had done what he could, he then said, "I end my turn by setting one card face down." Looking to Ritsu, he then said, "Ritsu... I've done what I can... Now, finish these guys off, for all of us..." Smiling, he said, "It's been an honor to fight with you. Please, promise me you'll look after my sisters and brother and... And Shiko, for me..."

Ritsu's eyes widened in shock at what Satoshi just said. "Satoshi…"

Hero smirked. "Time to down another dragon." Hero drew his next card. "I draw."

**Shin/Hero: 3800: SPC: 4****  
****Ritsu: 1000: SPC: 7****  
****Satoshi: 4500: SPC: 7****  
****Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Terra: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Akira: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Kurogasa: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
**  
"Such a shame, you could have been a powerful general," Hero said. "But we learned our lesson from the Shadow User."

Satoshi glared at Hero with hate in his eyes. "Do your worst."

"Ohhh, bad choice of words," Hero said as he added the drawn card to his hand. "Apollyon, wipe this Fire User off of the field."

_"Prepare to join your parents, Fire User,"_ Apollyon growled as he prepared to attack. _"Dark Destruction!"_ Apollyon fired a concentrated blast of darkness at Nova and Satoshi.

Satoshi could only smirk as the attack closed in on him. "Bring the light of hope to the battlefield Ritsu." A massive explosion ripped through the field.

* * *

**With Sakura, Hikari and Daichi.****  
**  
The three Shinamori siblings were staring out of the window at the darkened sky as they were worried about their brother.

Daichi looked like he was about to say something until one of their family pictures fell to the floor. Sakura rushed to the fallen picture to see that it was a picture of them with Satoshi when he won his first pro match, only there was a large crack running through Satoshi.

Hikari saw the crack and looked worried. "Is big bro going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine." Sakura assured her twin. _"I hope."_ She added in her head.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, it showed Satoshi unconscious and barely alive, but before the attack hit him, he was able to activate his Cling to Life Trap Card and removed Nova for the cost.

**Shin/Hero: 3800: SPC: 4****  
****Ritsu: 1000: SPC: 7****  
****Satoshi: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Terra: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Akira: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Kurogasa: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
**  
"SATOSHI!" Shiko yelled as she saw him hit the pavement.

"That just leaves Ritsu left," Shinji said as he looked at the field. "The odds are not in his favor."

Miharu grabbed Shinji by the collar and slammed him against a tree. "What are you saying?! Are you saying that Ritsu will lose?!"

Lester placed a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder in order to calm her down. "He's not saying that, but Ritsu is dealing with a very powerful dragon on the field, the odds are against him."

"But he was still able to pull through!" Miharu countered.

"And he will, we just need to have faith in him," Melody said as they looked at the display.

"And the Light User is the only one left," Hero said with a laugh. "Not that it matters in the slightest; you're still going to lose. I end my turn."

Ritsu growled angrily at Hero. "You'll pay for that... I'll make you pay for everyone one of my friends you've hurt: Krad, Keira, Yuzuki, Terra, Akira, Nami, Kurogasa, Satoshi, all of them!"

Hero just laughed. "You really think so!? Last I looked, it's Shin's turn! And as powerful as your Chaos Dragon may be, he can't stop the power of Lord Apollyon! Shin, finish off the Light User for the master and win us this Duel! Let's send the souls of the five remaining Elemental Duelists and their Signer friend to the Underworld to join the Shadow User and his little girlfriend!"

Shin then lost all his stoic features as he gave a maniacal laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AH-HA, HAHAHA! Time to DIE! DRAW!"

**Shin/Hero: 3800: SPC: 5****  
****Ritsu: 1000: SPC: 8****  
****Satoshi: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Terra: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Akira: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Kurogasa: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
**  
Shin drew the card into his hand but didn't even bother to look at it. He already knew he had what he needed to win the Duel, and that was Master Apollyon. "Master Apollyon, at long last, have you revenge on the Elemental Dragons and their masters! Destroy the Duelist of Light! ULTIMATE DARK DESTRUCTION!"

Apollyon let out a monstrous cackle as he said, charging up his attack. _"Goodbye, brother, to you and your little pet human!"_ His four eyes glowed bright red as he charged up bolts of black lightning as his wings flapped wide open, releasing a dark wind that shook many buildings around the area, knocking over some of the smaller ones. _"DIE NOW!"_ He declared as he released the storm of black lightning.

"Ritsu!" Shin H. and Yuki shouted as they held each other.

"Brother!" Kazuma and Miharu shouted together as the attack went flying towards Ritsu.

"Dammit!" Ritsu looked as the attack closed in on him. He braced himself as the attack struck Twilight, causing him to roar in agony, but did not get destroyed instantly, instead the Chaos Dragon held his arms up to prevent the blast from reaching Ritsu.

_"I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM MY MASTER!"_ Twilight roared.

"Twilight!" Ritsu yelled as the dragon shattered, causing the the blast to race towards him. "Damn, I activate the Trap Cards Card of Last Will and Cling to Life!" Ritsu removed Twilight as the blast struck him. Then, it took everything Ritsu had to not scream as the blast slammed into him.

**Shin/Hero: 3800: SPC: 5****  
****Ritsu: 100: SPC: 0****  
****Satoshi: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Terra: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Akira: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Kurogasa: 100: SPC: 0: OUT**

"RITSU!" Everyone yelled in shock and horror as the smoke disappeared. When it faded, it showed Ritsu still on his Runner, but trying his best to stay awake.

Hero glared at the Light User. "You're like an annoying fly, every time we swat you away, you always come back for punishment."

Ritsu gave a weak smile. "What can I say; I got my stubbornness from my mother." Ritsu placed his hand on his deck. "Since Twilight was destroyed, the effect of Card of Last Will allows me to draw until I'm holding five cards. Not only that, but Twilights effect allows me to Special Summon either Belial or Raikou from my Graveyard and I choose Raikou!" While Ritsu drew until he had five cards, a portal appeared above him as the dragon of light appeared once more.

"Big deal," Hero scoffed.

"I activate the effect of (Azure) Dimension Crossing Dragon (2/1000/1000) from my hand!" Ritsu held up a card that depicted a ghostly white dragon coming out of a dimensional rift. "By discarding this card from my hand after I take Battle Damage, I can select as many removed from play monsters whose attack is less than or equal to the damage I took and put them back into their owners' Graveyard."

Hero looked bored. "So you can bring back virtually every monster removed from play and move them to the Graveyard. So what?"

"That's right, and I choose Nova, Gaia, and Leonidas!" A portal appeared as a brown, red and gold orb shot out and landed into their owner's graveyard.

Shin went back to his stoic facade. "End turn."

Ritsu placed his hand on his deck. "I need to draw the right card to win this match, I will make Apollyon pay!" The top card of Ritsu's deck began to glow multiple colors. "I DRAW!"

**Shin/Hero: 3800: SPC: 6****  
****Ritsu: 100: SPC: 1****  
****Satoshi: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Terra: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Akira: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Kurogasa: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
**  
Ritsu's eyes shifted to his dragon eyes, only they were different, instead of the crimson red and azure blue eyes, they were now multi-colored. "I summon the Tuner monster (Azure) Messenger of Hope (3/1600/1400) in attack mode!" A bright light enveloped the field as a dragon in golden armor appeared on the field. "Ready, Raikou!"

_"Of course!"_

"Right! I tune my Level 8 Raikou with my Level 3 Messenger!" The armored dragon roared as it turned into three multi-colored gates and surrounded Raikou, turning the heaven dragon into eight stars.

* * *

Satoshi who was waking up next to his runner looked at the monitor. "We're by your side, Ritsu, end this war once and for all," Satoshi said as his eyes turned to orange dragon eyes.

Terra looked at the monitor as well with his golden brown dragon eyes. "Give them hell."

Akira and Nami looked at their monitors as well with their elements active, green and blue dragon eyes glowing. "You can change the winds of destiny, Ritsu, with us at your side."

"We may not be related by blood, but I've always treated you like a brother. I know you can do this, Ritsu!" Nami said.

* * *

Ritsu heard their voices through his helmet. _"Thank you guys, I will not fail you!" _Ritsu's eyes opened to show that they were multi colored dragon eyes.

During the final moments of despair, the light of hope shall pierce through the darkness and bring forth the great power of the elements! Synchro Summon! Turn despair to Hope, (Azure) Orion - The Dragon of Hope (11/4000/3000)!

The entire field was enveloped in a golden light while the dark clouds above parted revealing a massive golden dragon whose size rivaled Asteroid with six colored wings indicating an element; red for fire, blue for water, green for wind, brown for earth, black for shadows and white for light.

For once, Apollyon looked at the golden dragon in fear. _"O-O-Orion?! Impossible, you need the power of all the elements in order to being him out!"_ Apollyon got a good look at Ritsu's eyes as his fear grew. _"I-I-Impossible!"__  
_  
"That's right! This is the power my friends gave me! Elemental Soul!" Ritsu explained. "But I'm not done yet! I activate my other facedown known as (Azure) Six Element Seal!" Six colored chains shot up from the ground and ensnared the dragon.

_"W-What is this?!"_

"Six Element Seal; when activated it latches onto you, but that's not even the awesome par," Ritsu said as he pointed at the dark dragon. "Orion, attack Apollyon and end this war!"

"You're wasting your time!" Hero shouted. "Apollyon has 55,700 attack points; you can't possibly match his power!"

Ritsu, however, seemed undeterred. "I activate Orion's and Six Element Seals special ability! Elemental Resonance!" Twelve orbs shot out from the Elemental Users' Graveyards and flew to Orion. "By removing from play any number of Dragon-Type Synchros from the Graveyard with 'Raikou, Belial, Leviathan, Apollo, Golem, or Kaze-Ryu' in their names or Synchro Material requirements, I can add their total attack to Orion, meaning he's getting a huge power boost!" Orion absorbed the orbs as his power skyrocketed (4000 - 39,600).

"That's still nothing in the face of our master!" Hero yelled. "Face it, you lost!"

"I wouldn't be sure about that," Ritsu said with a smirk. "I activate the effect of Six Element Seal; by sending this card on the field to the Grave and selecting a monster with 'Hope' in their name, they gain all of Apollyon's attack points while Apollyon loses all of his attack points!"

"WHAT!?" Shin, Hero and Apollyon yelled at the same time as the seal activated, draining Apollyon of all his power. Orion, on the other hand, absorbed the darkness as his power became unmatched (39,600 - 95,300), (55,700 - 0).

The Order and the Signers looked at the dragon in shock and awe. "A-An attack power of over 90,000!" Miharu said as she couldn't help but look at the majestic dragon. "So, this is the true power of the elements?"

_"NO-NO-NO-NO, NOOOOO!"_ Apollyon roared. _"THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! I WILL NOT BE SEALED, AGAIN!"__  
_  
"You won't be sealed," Ritsu said and glared at the dragon. "YOU'LL BE DESTROYED! ORION! COSMIC NOVA!" Orion opened its massive jaw as his wings sent elemental energy into it, creating a massive ball of energy and fired it at the dark dragon.

_"NOOOOOOO!"_ Apollyon roared and lunged at Ritsu. _"IF I GO, I WILL TAKE YOU WITH ME!"_ Apollyon's claw stabbed Ritsu in the back, and while thankfully Ritsu was able to shift his Runner so the claw would miss his heart, unfortunately the claw still hit his back, causing him to spit up a lot of blood while the ball of energy destroyed the dark dragon lord. _"NOOOOOO!"_

**Shin/Hero: 0: SPC: 6****  
****Ritsu: 100: SPC: 1: Winner****  
****Satoshi: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Nami: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Terra: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Akira: 100: SPC: 0: OUT****  
****Kurogasa: 100: SPC: 0: OUT**

Shin and Hero both looked on in shock as Apollyon was destroyed by Orion's attack. Then as they saw the remains of the blast coming towards them, they both shouted in terror, "AHHHH!" The blast hit their Duel Runners, wrecking them completely and sending the two flying into the air, far down the block.

Ritsu, meanwhile, skidded his Duel Runner to a stop, panting as he did before finally, in pain, rolling off his Runner and laying on the ground, feeling proud despite his pain. "I can't... Believe it... We won... We-we... Finally beat Apollyon..."

At that moment, the Signers, the Order members, and the rest of the Elemental Duelists' friends came rushing over to Ritsu. "Ritsu!" Yuki yelled as she dropped to the ground, cradling her son's head on her lap. "Oh, my Ritsu, you're hurt! Shin!"

Shin H. didn't need another word. He dropped to his knees and rolled Ritsu over slightly to examine his back. "Oh no, this is really bad..." Taking off his jacket, he began ripping off some of the material to use as bandaging for Ritsu's wound. Looking to the others, he said, "Kazuma, Miharu, stay here to help your mother and I with your brother. The rest of you, go check on the other five!"

"Yes, Sir!" Everyone shouted as Shin H., Yuki, Kazuma and Miharu worked on keeping Ritsu alive.

* * *

Ritsu opened his eyes to find that he was in an unknown void. "Great, I died...Yuzuki is probably going to bring me back to life and kill me herself for doing something that reckless."

_"Can you really fault her for that brat?"_ Ritsu looked up to see Orion on a perch staring down at him. _"Hello, master of Raikou."_

"Please, I'm not Raikou's master," Ritsu said which surprised the powerful dragon.

_"Then what are you?"_ Orion asked Ritsu. _"If you are not Raikou's master, then what are you?"__  
_  
Ritsu smiled and looked at Orion in the eyes. "I'm his friend."

Orion looked at the human in shock. _"You are a very interesting human, like your friends. I asked every one of them the same question and they gave me the same answer you just did: you see your dragon as a friend."_ Orion gave a toothy grin. _"I see my great-grandson chose wisely."__  
_  
Ritsu's jaw hit the floor. "WHAT?!"

Orion gave a hearty laugh. _"Yes, I am Raikou's great-grandfather, the first guardian of light, the leader of the original Elemental Dragons and the strongest dragon."_ Ritsu had a hard time processing the information given to him; but then again, after everything he had gone through in the last year, nothing really surprised him anymore. _"All of that aside, I did not bring you hear to chit-chat."__  
_  
"Wait, so I'm not dead?"

_"You're hanging on by a thread which is why I will use my powers to heal and revive your friends,"_ Orion said as Ritsu looked in shock.

"Heal and revive?" Ritsu wondered. "What do you mean revive?"

_"I mean I shall revive the Shadow User, his girlfriend and the boy named Hogo,"_ Orion clarified.

"You can do that?!" Ritsu asked while Orion only smirked.

_"I'm the dragon of hope for a reason."_

* * *

**In the City (Satoshi)**

The group running to find Satoshi were Jack, Shinji, and Shiko. "Satoshi! Where are you!?" Shiko shouted frantically as she ran about, trying to find him.

"Satoshi, you out there, man!?" Shinji called as he looked around for the Fire Duelist.

Looking about, Jack yelled, "Yo, Shinamori, come out here, King!"

As they looked, Shinji caught sight of the wreck of Satoshi's Duel Runner. "Guys, over here!" Jack and Shiko ran over to him and saw the damaged Runner. "He has to be close," Shinji said when the two got there.

The three continued looking, pushing over debris from the fight when finally, as she turned over a rather large piece of cement, Shiko shouted, "Satoshi!" While Jack and Shinji ran over to her, she dropped to her knees and pulled Satoshi out of the rubble and laid his head on her lap. As a few tears fell down her face, she said, "Oh no, Satoshi, please... Please be alright." While Shinji and Jack tried to dress his wounds, she continued to cradle his head in her lap as she brushed his hair out of his face. "This isn't like when you punched the wall... I need you to help us get you better..." Silently crying a little more, she then kissed his forehead and said, "Please wake up..."

Just then, the three looked up as they saw a miraculous sight: a rainbow. But then, each of the bands split up. Then they each turned into miniature ghostly versions of Orion. The red then turned and flew down towards Satoshi. Flying into Satoshi, his entire body was encased in a red light, shocking all three. When the light faded, miraculously, Satoshi was healed. And then, as Shinji, Shiko, and even Jack gasped as Satoshi's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"I-I'm alive...?"

As Jack and Shinji shook hands with a smile in joy, Shiko, now with happy tears hugged Satoshi tightly. "Satoshi! You're alright!" She then pressed her lips against his cheek happily, making the Duelist of Fire blush slightly. "I was so afraid that you had died!"

Satoshi laughed slightly as he said, "Well, luckily... I'm hard to kill." Then, staring at Shiko silently, he said after a few moments, "This... May not be the best time, but... I've been meaning to ask for a while now and before I lose the chance... Shiko, will you go out with me?"

Shiko gasped and looked at Satoshi in shock for a moment before smiling as she grabbed the collar of his riding suit and pulled him in for a passionate kiss on the lips. The two were blushingly happily as Shiko said with a giggle, "What do you think?"

Satoshi then chuckled and said, "That I asked for a date and got a girlfriend."

* * *

**Near the city (Terra)**

"Terra!" Akiza called out with Jihl. "Where are you?"

Jihl noticed the rainbow across the sky as it split and went to six different directions; she noticed a brown light soaring past her. "Akiza! Over there!" Jihl pointed towards the light streak and ran to where it landed with Akiza following her. When they made it, they saw Terra standing there with a confused look on his face.

"I'm alive? But-" Terra was about to finish, but he was tackled to the ground in a flying hug, courtesy of Jihl. "J-Jihl?" Terra blushed.

"Thank God you're alive," Jihl said with tears falling down her face. "When I saw you spin out, I thought I was going to lose you."

Terra smiled as hugged her. "It'll take more than that to take me out." Terra assured her. "I was going to wait, but how about we go out together?" Jihl looked at Terra with a shocked expression on her face as she blushed while her glasses slid down her face.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You mean l-l-like a d-d-date!?"

Terra nodded a bit, blushing lightly himself. "Yeah... I mean, I... I've had something of a crush on you for a bit. You're smart and beautiful, Jihl."

As Akiza smiled at her and nodded, Jihl, after talking a deep breath nodded at Terra with a smile as she sat up slightly and said, readjusting her glasses, "I, uh... Would love that." She then hugged Terra warmly again.

He hugged her back as he then scooped her chin up slightly to sweetly kiss her on the lips.

Watching this made Akiza smile. _"I'm sure they'll be very happy together..."_

* * *

**Near the City (Akira and Nami)**

Crow, Lester, Leo, and Luna were on their search for Akira and Nami, calling out their names as they did.

"Akira, are you there!?"

"Nami, can you hear us!?"

"Hey, are you guys alright!?"

However, as they began to become fearful of finding them, Leo noticed something up in the air. "Guys, look! Up in the sky!" Pointing out the rainbow to them, Leo and the others watched as the rainbow split into six different light streams. However, he could not help but notice that the green and blue lights were flying together.

"What is that?" Crow asked as the two lights passed them. They followed the lights to see Akira and Nami standing next to their wrecked Duel Runners, hugging one another.

"Akira! Nami!" Luna ran to them and enveloped them in a crushing hug. "Thank God, are you okay?"

"Can't...breathe.." Akira got out as Luna let them go as she laughed nervously. When she let them go, he said, "I don't know what happened. All of a sudden, this light enveloped us and then we're perfectly fine."

"It had to have been Ritsu," Nami said and looked at the others. "He won?"

They nodded. "He did, but Apollyon tried to take Ritsu with him and stabbed him with one of his claws," Lester explained as Nami looked shocked.

Placing his hand comfortingly on Nami's shoulder, Akira looked to Lester and asked, "Is Ritsu gonna be alright?"

"I don't know," Lester shrugged. "His parents and siblings are there right now, trying to see if they can do anything."

Worried, Nami said slightly panicked, "Then we need to get to him! I could have Leviathan try to heal him!"

With a nod, Crow then said, "Then what are we standing about here for!? Let's get back to the Himuros!" He and the others then began to run back to where Ritsu was, hoping he was okay.

* * *

**Near the City (Kurogasa)**

Yusei, Kuraki, Melody, and Iris were all busy looking for Kurogasa. For Kuraki, every minute felt like an entire year. She felt herself on the verge of a panic attack as she searched the wrecked streets for any sign of her boyfriend.

"Kuraki," Iris said, "I know you want to find Kurogasa, but if you keep up this pace, you're going to wear yourself out.

"I know, but I don't care!" Kuraki shouted as she continued to run about, trying to find any sign of Kurogasa. "Kurogasa's always been there for me when I needed him! Now it's time I returned the favor!"

Just then, Melody looked up and saw an unbelievable sight in the sky. "A... A rainbow?" Then, as the others watched it, it suddenly split into separate streams. In particular, the yellow stream went flying ahead towards the direction they were going. "Could that be...?"

While they followed the stream of the rainbow, Yusei looked at his arm as he felt his Signer Mark react. "I think it is... That rainbow stream is headed straight for Kurogasa!"

"Then let's follow it!" Kuraki said as they chased the streak of light as the light landed near a building. When they made it they saw Kurogasa standing next to his runner. "Kurogasa!" Kuraki was overjoyed to see her boyfriend as she ran towards him and tackled him to the floor.

"Ow, hey Kuraki," Kurogasa said with a smile as the others ran towards him.

"You're alive, you're alive!" Kuraki said as she cried.

"Yeah, thanks to Ritsu and the Crimson Dragon." Kurogasa said and looked at Yusei. "How is Ritsu?"

"He's alive, but barely," Yusei said as Kurogasa stood up.

"The others found Akira, Nami, Terra and Satoshi," Iris explained. "They're heading to where Ritsu is right now."

"Then let's go! I'm not letting him die!" Kurogasa said as they ran back to the Himuros.

* * *

**Near the City.****  
**  
As the rainbow split, a purple streak of light crashed down, causing smoke to envelope the area. "W-What happened?" A female voice asked.

"I can barely remember what happened," A male voice answered as everything came back to him and the female. "So Ritsu finally did it, he finally kicked that overgrown lizard's tail."

"So we're alive?"

"Yeah, I sense Ritsu is in town. Let's go to him!"

* * *

**In the City (Ritsu)**

As the others came back towards them, Ritsu's family was still kneeling around him. "We stopped the bleeding, now we can only he'll wake up," Shin said worriedly as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

Yuki had his head cradled in her lap as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh, Ritsu... Please, wake up, sweetheart. Your family is here... Your friends are here..."

As the others stood back, the four other Elemental Users and Kurogasa came over to Ritsu, looking at him with worry.

"Come on, Ritsu," Satoshi encouraged.

"You can do it," Nami said.

"Wake up, man," Terra pleaded.

"Come back to us," Akira said.

"We're all waiting for you, buddy," Kurogasa added.

Just then, their dragon eyes all glowed as Kurogasa's Mark of the Dragon reacted. From the sky, a golden beam from the rainbow flew down and flowed over Ritsu, completely covering his body. The light was so bright that everyone had to avert their eyes. However, when the light finally faded, Ritsu's whole body was free of its wounds. Then, his eyes slowly fluttered open. "It... It worked...?" Looking up, he then saw his friends all standing over him and okay. "Guys? You-you're okay!?"

"Ritsu!" Everyone exclaimed, overjoyed the Light User was alright. His mother and sister hugged him tightly, followed by his father and brother, and then his friends.

"Well... It's nice to see you're all here," another voice said.

Everyone gave a gasp of disbelief when they heard the voice. Turning towards it, they saw that they were indeed correct. While everyone else was speechless, Ritsu barely managed to whisper out one word.

"...Krad?"

Everyone looked in shock as Krad and Keira walked up to them. "Yo!"

"Krad!" Everyone shouted.

"H-How?!" Miharu asked in shock, she saw Krad and Keira be consumed by black flames.

"Orion." Ritsu stood up. "The old man revived everyone caught into this war and healed us."

_"Leave it to the old man to do that,"_ Raikou said with a grin.

Krad walked up to Ritsu and held out his fist. "Nice work, brother." Krad grinned at Ritsu who smiled and put his fist against Krad's.

"I wasn't alone; I had everyone supporting me through that duel," Ritsu said with a grin and everyone smiled as well. Just then, six bright lights came from the Elemental Users' decks. They took out their Elemental Dragons' evolved forms as the cards started to fade away.

"What's happening?" Keira asked.

"It seems we used every ounce of their power when Orion was summoned," Ritsu explained as their cards vanished.

As Inazuma, Kage, Nova, Gaia, Arashi, and Kaimen disappeared from their Decks, Satoshi said, "So, our dragons lose their advanced forms? Heh, well, I guess it took a lot of power to save Krad and Keira from the Underworld."

Akira nodded as he said, "Oh well... At least they were there when we needed them. Thanks to their help, we were able to win the war."

"Yeah, and the good thing is, the dragons themselves are still here," Krad said as Ritsu gave him back Belial, causing his purple dragon eyes to appear momentarily.

The Dragon of Shadows looked down at his original master and friend and said, his voice shaking slightly, _"Krad... It's good to see you back, you and Keira..."__  
_  
Krad smiled up at his dragon, wiping away a tear as he said, "You, too, buddy..."

Just then, there was one last stream from the rainbow that appeared. When the orange stream from the rainbow hit the ground, it brought forth another person. Everyone then gasped when they saw it was in fact Hogo.

"Hogo?!" Satellizer exclaimed in shock.

"Uh, what hit me?" Hogo asked as he rubbed his head, he looked to see everyone staring at him. "Um...Hi?"

"Do you...Remember anything?" Satellizer asked Hogo who started to think, then the memories rushed back to his head, he clutched his head in pain.

"I...I remember Apollyon, he...He killed my family and altered my memory to make me think it was Raikou," Hogo explained. "He also controlled me to do his bidding."

"I...See," Satellizer said sympathetically.

"I don't know if it'll be enough, but I'm sorry," Hogo apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Ritsu gave a dismissive wave. "I'm pretty sure Shin and Hero were just like you."

"Speaking of them," Terra said, "If that's the case, then we should probably go find them."

Shinji in particular looked eager to find them. "Yeah! I need to see that Hero is okay!"

Nami, though, sat down on a rather large piece of debris behind her as she said, "So, is this really it? Is Apollyon really gone for good? Is the war truly over?"

"Looks that way," Ritsu said and looked at the clearing sky.

"Yeah." Akira sat next to Nami. "So much has happened; from the Dragon's Cup to dueling the Order, it's almost like a dream."

"But it's as real as it can get," Satoshi said.

Shin then happily placed his hand on his son and Satoshi's shoulders with pride as he said, "And you all should be extremely proud of yourselves now. You all did something truly fantastic here today."

"Thanks, Dad," Ritsu said with a smile. "Though..."

Looking to his son, curiously, Shin said, "What is it, Ritsu?"

"I can't help but feel like there's something else... Something else out there..."

Before Shin could say anything, though, Ritsu got a look of sudden realization. "Yuzuki! I have to go see her!"

Shin smiled at his son. "Yuzuki is back in the Order recovering."

Ritsu nodded and was about to get on his runner and noticed something. "Stupid dragon! Apollyon wrecked my runner!" Ritsu would have said more, but caught a black helmet with Crow smiling.

"Go on, Ritsu! Yusei, Jack, and I will fix all of your Runners later." Crow said.

"Hey, I didn't agree to this!" Jack protested, but fell on deaf ears.

"Go to Yuzuki, Ritsu," Yuki told her son. "Though be prepared for a lecture for doing something reckless...Again."

Ritsu laughed slightly at his mother's comment as he said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head, "Right... She's probably got the mother of all recklessness lectures waiting for me." Then, turning to Crow, he shook his hand and said, "Thank you, Crow."

The Signer smiled at Ritsu as he shook his hand and said, "I'm glad my daughter was lucky enough to find a guy like you."

Ritsu blushed slightly at that as he threw on his helmet and hopped on the Blackbird. "I'll see you all back at the Order. Right now, I gotta go find my girlfriend!" Revving up the Runner's engine, he then rode off as everyone cheered him on.

"Go get her, lover boy!"

"Go give her a big smooch!"

"Ride to her, Ritsu!"

* * *

**The Order of the Elements****  
**  
Ritsu at last arrived back at the Order's headquarters in the old Arcadia Movement building. As soon as the Blackbird came to a stop, he threw his helmet onto the seat and ran inside, desperate to see his girlfriend after both of them almost dying. Rushing through the halls up to the floor she was on, he ran straight to her room, shouting, "YUZUKI! Yuzuki, I'm here! Yuz-! -uki?" When he got there, though, she wasn't in her bed. In fact, she wasn't in the room at all. "W-Where is she?"

He then heard a tapping noise behind him. As he turned, he saw Yuzuki standing with her hands on her hips and by the looks of it, she was not very happy. "Hello, Ritsu, I saw something interesting on the monitors."

"Y-You did?"

"Yeah, congratulations on destroying Apollyon." She then smacked him across the head. "But if I ever see you do something that reckless again, the Wanderer won't be able to save you that time!"

Ritsu grunted in pain as he felt the blow to his head. "Okay, okay... I'm sorry..."

But then, Yuzuki smiled as she then wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed him against the wall in a passionate kiss. "And that was for saving my life."

Ritsu chuckled sheepishly as she pulled away, blushing brightly. "Heh heh... You're welcome. But, how could I live with myself if I let the girl of my dreams die?"

Yuzuki gave a sly smirk. "You probably couldn't. Let's face it, you're hopeless without me," Yuzuki said with a giggle which was replaced with an 'eep!' when Ritsu picked her up bridal style. "W-What?"

"You're still recovering right?" Ritsu said with a smile. "You should be resting."

Yuzuki puffed her cheeks. "I'm fine! I told your mom I was fine but she wouldn't hear it!"

Ritsu just chuckled as he carried her onto the bed. "I have to make sure you're alright! I want to make sure you're okay!" He then dropped her onto the bed before hopping onto it next to her. "Now, to check your vitals." As he said that, he then began to tickle Yuzuki, making her laugh as she flailed and kicked about.

"HAHAHA! Ritsu-HAHA-Stop it!" Yuzuki laughed as she tried to get Ritsu to stop tickling her. "HAHA! Oh, man, Ritsu-HAHAHA- Stop it!"

Grinning, Ritsu said as he kept tickling her, "You didn't say 'please!'"

Finally, as her legs kept kicking into the air, Yuzuki shouted, "HAHAHA-Okay, okay! HAHAHA! Please stop tickling me!"

Hearing what he requested, Ritsu finally stopped tickling her before the two cuddled together, lying in bed in each other's embrace.

"So, it's finally over?" Yuzuki asked.

"Yeah, Apollyon is gone for good," Ritsu said as Yuzuki snuggled closer to him.

"I'm glad; it was very stressful trying to live life when you have a psychotic dragon wanting to rule everything," Yuzuki said. "Maybe now things will calm down."

"I doubt it," Ritsu said.

Yuzuki looked to Ritsu with concern at that. "What do you mean? Is there something else out there?"

"I'm not sure," Ritsu replied before smiling confidently at Yuzuki. "But whatever it is, we will be ready for it."

Yuzuki smiled at her boyfriend's confidence as she kissed his cheek. "I know you will." Then, her smile turning into a grin, she said, "Well, now that you're this big war hero, I think you deserve a reward. We should do something romantic, just you and me."

Ritsu smiled at that. "I'd like that. You have something particular in mind?"

"Hmm..." Yuzuki thought for a moment. "I think that after I'm done recovering, we go out to dinner, just the two of us."

"You're not gonna kill my wallet right?" Ritsu joked which made Yuzuki smack him in the head. "OW, kidding, kidding."

"Better be," Yuzuki said. "After that, we should get a house for just the two of us; we can give your old house to Krad and Keira."

Ritsu thought about it for a moment. "I'd like that." He then kissed her forehead. "I love you Yuzuki."

"I love you too Ritsu."

**Ch.72 END**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: YES! Ritsu and the others won the war!**

**Ritsu: Damn straight!**

**Thetrueazure: Now all that's left is to write the epilogue with Serpentdragon.**

**Ritsu: Wait! We're not done!?**

**Thetrueazure: No.**

**Ritsu: Lovely, until next time.**

* * *

**Ritsu: We beat Apollyon and everything is back to normal right? Well mostly, let's see how thing are a year after the war**

**Next Time; Yugioh 5D's Power of the Six Elements; Epilogue and Preview for the Sequel?**

**"This is going to be troublesome."**


	74. Epilogue and Sequel Preview?

**Thetrueazure: Here it is, the Epilogue of the story and a Teaser to the sequel with Serpentdragons help.**

**Ritsu: Thank you all for following this story and we hope you will do the same thing with the sequel. We own nothing.**

* * *

**Epilogue: A year later and a new enemy?**

**A year later.****  
**  
Ritsu was currently working on his new duel runner at his new house he and Yuzuki bought, Yuki, being the overprotective mother wanted Ritsu to stay with his family but Shin told her that Ritsu was an adult now as that he could visit them anytime, Crow was like Shin in a sense that he knew Yuzuki wasn't a little girl anymore, though he did threaten Ritsu saying that if he hurts Yuzuki then he'll know the full might of the Blackwings.

Ritsu was typing at the keyboard and then went to his runner. "Let's see about this setting." Ritsu turned on his runner and did a couple of tests, everything was going alright until the runner decided to blow a plume of smoke in his face. Ritsu's brow twitched in annoyance as his face was covered in soot. "This is getting troublesome."

Just then, Yuzuki came downstairs carrying some new supplies for Ritsu. "Still having trouble with the Runner modifications, babe?"

"Yeah, unfortunately," he said as he got off his Runner. "For whatever reason, no matter what setting I put it to, the power regulator for the over-booster keeps overloading. I can't figure out what to do with it."

"Well," Yuzuki said as she put the supplies on the table, "The others will be here soon. Maybe they can help."

"Yeah, well let's just hope that it doesn't end up like before." Ritsu said as he remembered the time they were working on the runner, they had to use one of Ritsu's work tables as a shield in order to turn off the runner so that it didn't blow the garage up. "I really don't want to explain it to sector security or your dad for that matter as to why our house is in flames."

"Yeah, I kinda like my house and boyfriend in one piece." Yuzuki laughed slightly. "How are your parents doing?"

"They're doing alright, dad is still doing loads of paperwork." Ritsu said and shivered at the thought of doing mountains of paperwork. "Thankfully mom is keeping him on task."

"That's good," Yuzuki said with a nod. Just then, she heard the ringing of the bell. "That must be the others! Now, Ritsu, I know you and the others will wanna work on this for a while, but remember, we are supposed to be celebrating today."

"Don't worry," the Light User replied, wiping his face off. "I'll be up in a bit, all cleaned up. I wouldn't miss this party for anything." He and Yuzuki then shared a quick kiss as she ran back upstairs to let the others in. Meanwhile, Ritsu went to the shower to clean up. This really would be a big party. All their friends and comrades from the war against Apollyon were coming over to celebrate the first anniversary of their victory. However. as he did, he could not help but notice how depressed Raikou seemed. "Raikou, what is it?"

Sighing, the Light Dragon said, _"I can't help but feel sorrow at the memory of my brother's death. In my heart I know that killing him was the only choice to save the human world and the Spirit World. Still, I regret there was not a way to save my brother and redeem his soul."_

"I can understand how you feel." Ritsu said. "Even though he was corrupt with power he was still your brother, but you have to ask yourself this question; would he have done the same thing if your roles were reversed?"

The Light Dragon thought about it for a minute. _"He, he would."__  
_  
"Plus, you can honor his memory before he became corrupt." Ritsu said.

_"I see, but I can help but feel as though there was some outside force involved."_ Raikou wondered. _"He was a proud dragon and was not easily fooled."_

"We can think about that later." Ritsu said with a smile.

Raikou nodded with a smile. _"You're right, my friend. Now you should go shower and get dressed today is supposed to be a day among friends."__  
_  
"That's the spirit, Raikou!" Ritsu said to his dragon before rushing into the shower.

About 20 minutes later, Ritsu was upstairs with the others, enjoying their little party as they all discussed what they had been up to over the past year.

"Hey, look who it is!" Krad said while he received an elbow to the ribs by Keira. "OW!" After the war Ritsu gave Krad and Keira his old house when he and Yuzuki bought their house.

"Hello to you too Krad." Ritsu said. "How's the house? It's still in one piece right?"

Keira smiled. "Of course it is, Krad knows better. Right Krad?" Keira gave a sickly sweet smile that made every male in the room, dragons included, shiver in fright.

Krad smiled in a frightened manner as he nodded a little TOO enthusiastically as he said, "Of-of course, Keira, sweetheart..." Despite his smile, he gulped a bit.

Coughing slightly, Yuzuki said as she poured some champagne for everyone, "Um, well, how about... You, Satoshi? How have you been?"

"Well, since Ritsu was so kind as to take my title of New Domino Duel King last year," Satoshi said as he took a glass, making everyone laugh a bit, "I've been training really hard to prepare for our rematch."

Shiko grinned as she put on a baseball cap that said "Team Shinamori" and nudged Satoshi as she said, "And since I've become Satoshi's official training manager, I've put together a training regimen that has made his skills quite better. Wouldn't you agree, Apollo?" She said the last part looking up to the Duel Spirit.

Apollo nodded as he said, "You bet! I'm more fired up than ever!"

Satoshi nodded with a smile and said, "Mhmm. Thanks to my beautiful girlfriend's training," pausing to kiss Shiko before continuing, "I'm gonna be gunning for you in the next tournament, Ritsu."

Ritsu smirked and took a glass of champagne as well. "And me and Raikou will be ready to defend our title."

"How about you Nami?" Yuzuki asked. "How have you been?"

"Well, like Satoshi I've been training after Kurogasa beat me at the Dragon's Cup in order to beat him with a rematch." Nami said. "I even asked Akira to live with me while I train."

Akira smiled. "Yeah, she's even dragged me into her insane training regimens a few times."

Nami nudged him playfully as she said, "Oh, you know you had fun some of the time."

Akira rolled his eyes with a smirk as he replied, "Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

As everyone chuckled at the playful bickering between the couple, Ritsu then said, "So, Terra, what have you been up to?"

Smiling, Terra said, "Well, actually, Jihl and I have started Duel College. I've been studying Duel Runner engineering and mechanics while she's been studying advanced Duel Theory. Of course, we've been doing some competitions as well to keep our skills sharp."

JIhl smirked and adjusted her glasses. "And I also keep him on track if he starts to procrastinate."

"Hey, I don't do it as often." Terra said causing everyone to laugh.

"Ok, what about you Kurogasa?" Ritsu asked.

"Well, after the war Yusei offered me a job as a mechanic." Kurogasa said. "I'm still keeping my dueling skill in tip top shape so I won't lose to you again like I did at the Dragon's Cup."

Yuzuki laughed as she playfully nudged Ritsu's side as she said, "Watch out, sweetie, you've got Satoshi AND Kurogasa coming after you."

After finishing a sip of his champagne, Ritsu just chuckled as he said, "I'll be ready for them, in fact, I'll be looking forward to it."

Krad smiled as he picked up his glass and said, "Well... I propose a toast. A toast to our victory, our continuing success... And our continuing friendship."

Everyone smiled and held up their glasses. "Cheers!"

As everyone took a drink they started to converse about different topics and enjoyed the party.

* * *

In an unknown place there was a dark room with seven flames in the center and two cloaked figures.

"So Apollyon was destroyed?" A female voice asked.

"It appears so." The cloaked figure said in a male voice. "It appears he was fated to be destroyed by the elements."

"It doesn't matter if he was destroyed or not." The cloaked female said with a smirk. "When the Destroyers appear, all will come to an end, come along now, we must prepare for their arrival."

The cloaked male nodded with a grin, chuckling evilly. "Indeed... And at least Apollyon managed to give us a taste of the Elemental Duelists' powers. And from what I've seen, how they just managed to defeat Apollyon, they won't be any trouble.

"None at all," said the female. "Avaritia and the others will crush them all..." And with that, they walked away, radiating an evil energy.

**Epilogue and Sequel Preveiw? END**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Yes folks you read right, there will be a sequel known as Advent of Destroyers.**

**Ritsu: Every OC here will be in the sequel with new cards and enemies so stay tuned for it!**

* * *

**Preview for Advent of the Destroyers.**

**"The legend states that the Destroyers contained power that rivaled that of the Egyptian Gods." Yuki said. "It is said that when they appear, it is the signal of the Apocalypse."**

**"They may have the elements at their side, but we have the power of sin." The cloaked female said.**

**"What is that?"**

**"The end of everything." **


End file.
